Just A Spark
by Anime no Akuma
Summary: Suttoki Kira is brash, reckless and loyal. What more to ask from a girl with such a fiery Quirk? But strength comes at a price, and when darkness spreads and tries to taint her light, Kira learns that there is much more to this world than black and white. What can one do in such a situation, though? Why, fight back, of course. "Kill me... please..." "I'm afraid I can't do that."
1. The Fiery Friend

**Hellooooo, fellow MHA fans! I'll be leaving all the details in the author's note at the end of this chapter, so that you can get started without wasting any more time!**

 **Disclaimer (I'm only doing this once): I do not own _My Hero Academia_ in any way, shape or form. I only own Kira, Ren and a few other OCs along with whatever ISN'T in the original storyline.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's recklesness and Kira's lateness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl slammed the door of her room open, struggling to put on her jacket. Her bag was partially slung over her shoulder and her hairbrush was, quite literally, stuck in the orange mess that could barely be identified as hair, and she was having a hard time keeping her balance.

She nearly ran into a wall, but somehow avoided the collision and finally managed to reach the kitchen safe and sound. Freeing the hairbrush with a wince, she threw it onto the counter of the kitchen without much of a care, nearly knocking over the food occupying it.

The smell of hot bread filling her nose, she glanced at the table. A few toasts and some orange juice were apparently waiting for her. Grateful, she looked over to the couch, where an older man with white hair was sleeping once again, numerous papers scattered around him.

 _He never learns, does he?_

Shaking her head with a silent sigh, she kissed his forehead before grabbing the breakfast and leaving without a noise. While going down the stairs, she checked the time.

 _8h00? School starts in thirty minutes, damn it! Wait, if I use the shortcuts, then I might make it on time._

She reached the last floor and instantly started adjusting her rollerblades.

"Oh, good morning, Kira-chan!"

The girl startled a bit, before offering a smile at the old, small lady going downstairs. The teen then returned the greeting, even though she still had a toast between her teeth. Swallowing quickly, the woman laughed as the girl offered a sheepish smile.

She scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, miss Komori."

"You seem to be quite in a hurry this morning, Kira-chan," she remarked, her wrinkled face splitting in a grin. "Late again?"

"Not this time," the teen grinned back, pumping her fist. "Well, no time to lose. I'll see you tonight. Good day, miss Komori!"

With that, she jumped back on her feet, shoving her helmet onto her head, and instantly rushed to the door. As it closed behind her, she distinctly caught the "oh, was that Kira-chan? I wanted to say hello" the old woman let out.

Miss Komori was very, very old. With age came a severe trouble of memory loss, and she often forgot things that happened or were said not a few seconds before, hence why she usually repeated herself once or twice. At first annoying, it then became a little joke between the residents of the bloc, seeing as her Quirk consisted of remembering everything she read word for word, never forgetting even after years had passed.

Kira skidded on the sidewalk, almost colliding with the civilians already out in the streets, and she laughed it off as a few cursed after her. After ten years of practice, she was a master at rollerblading. Of course, that skill didn't come without many scraps and broken bones, but she never really minded.

Her hair flying wildly around, she took a sharp turn to the left, rolling at fast speed into an alley. Jumping to avoid a stray cat, she slid under a few metal bars before reaching the stairs leading to the high-railways. She grinned, taking out a lighter from her pocket. Inclining her palms to the ground, she grabbed the flickering flame and, with practiced ease, propelled herself onto the handrail. The fire giving her enough of a boost to reach the top in a few seconds, she then returned to a normal pace, now rolling onto the railway above ground.

Of course, using those routes with rollerblades was far from legal. The stairs were only to be used if the train got stuck or something of the sort. However, she couldn't really care less at the present moment.

 _I'm not going to be late, damn it!_

She let the flames die down, shoving the lighter back in her pocket, and turned right, going towards the Tatooin Station. She gained some speed and kept her teeth clenched. Last time she hadn't, she had found herself biting her tongue, which wasn't a particularly fun memory.

'BOOM!'

Nearly losing her balance, her ruby eyes widened when she found herself heading straight towards what seemed to be a Villain if the looks of the gigantic monster-man destroying the railway were anything to go by.

 _…_

 _Wait a moment… I'm on the fricking railway!_

Trying to stop her mad dash, she found herself unable to turn around as the railway caved in, making her gain even more speed towards her certain doom.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—_

In one last attempt to save her life, she bent the knees and took the jump. Screams and exclamations echoed farther down, and she suddenly realized a crowd was already there, thus assisting at her sudden leap of faith twenty meters above ground.

 _Well crap._

She didn't have time to focus on the potential publicity, though. Clenching her jaw, she somehow managed a safe landing on the other side of the destroyed railway, but lost her balance and made a few barrels, before finally stopping near the edge.

Groaning as her back throbbed painfully thanks to the awful landing, she then noticed the Villain about to bring down his fist on her, as if to squash an amazingly annoying bug.

 _Such a nice way to start the day, really._

She shoved her hand in her pocket and gasped in horror. Her lighter had fallen down near the spectators when she jumped.

 _Damn it!_

Out of ideas, she rammed one of her rollerblades against the railway. A few sparks flew, but it was enough.

One spark was all she needed.

Without hesitation, she took control of the sparks and made the fire grow. The flames grew high and hot in half-a-second, creating a protecting wall between her and the Villain, which forced him to pull back his fist before he could burn himself. As he stumbled away, taken aback by the sudden apparition of the fire, she used the momentum to get back on her feet and run like hell.

She made three steps before the Villain counterattacked.

Trying to escape the blow, she realized too late she had jumped the wrong way, and she started falling from the railway. Before she could even think of somehow stopping her fall, though, someone caught her. Surprised, she tilted her head up to see none other than Death Arms now holding her. Careful, he placed her back on firm ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Totally fine, thanks," she beamed at him.

He shook his head with a sigh, ruffling her hair, before nudging her towards the crowd and reporting his attention on the current problem at hands. She stared for a second before a familiar voice echoed louder than the others behind her.

"Kicchan!"

"Eh?" She spun around in time to see Izuku forcing his way towards her, stumbling at her feet. "Izuku? What a weird coincidence!"

"What were you thinking!? That was terribly reckless!" he scolded, and she remarked his hands were shaking. "You could have been hurt! What were you doing on the railway anyway?"

"Shortcut," she shrugged. "Can't really blame me, though. How was I to know a Villain would attack the station?"

"Seriously…" He hung his head in despair.

She laughed, twisting her an orange strand between her fingers. A moment later, someone suddenly jumped above their heads. She watched in awe as Kamui Woods took on the giant. Noticing him, Izuku went into fanboy mode. She could only snort as he made a perfect commentary, even knowing the name of every attack.

 _In a way, I understand, though…_

Midoriya Izuku had been her first friend when she moved in the neighborhood. They had met at the age of five and stuck together ever since. Unfortunately, while her own powers were kind of strong, himself didn't have as much luck, being part of the twenty percent of the world population that didn't possess a Quirk.

::

 _"_ _Oi, what do you think you're doing!?"_

 _At the sound of the new voice, all of the boys turned to see a frail, orange-haired girl, running at them. She had a scowl on her face, even though it seemed more cute than dangerous, and she stepped between the two groups._

 _On one side was Bakugo Katsuki and two of his friends. Ever since he developed his Quirk, he kept bullying the other children. On the other side were Midoriya Izuku and the new victim of Katsuki. Trying to protect the boy despite himself being Quirkless, he had gotten a beating from his former 'friend'._

 _"_ _Get lost, Carrot," sneered the bully, cracking his knuckles._

 _"_ _Who're you calling 'carrot', Spikey?" she retorted with a hiss._

 _There was a moment of heavy silence. All were too stunned to properly react. A ginger girl, appearing from nowhere, had just talked back to the scary Katsuki. A hateful expression then stretched the boy's face._

 _"_ _You ain't going to talk back like that once I'm done with you, Carrot!"_

 _"_ _Bring it on!"_

 _The boy activated his Quirk, sending a few explosions, but all could only gasp when the smoke cleared, revealing a still-standing girl with a ball of flames floating above her open palm._

 _"_ _My turn, Spikey!"_

 _Without hesitation, she threw the ball at him. Instantly, the three bullies ran away as what seemed to be a small dragon pursued them until they left the park._

 _Her red eyes were blazing as much as the fire in her hands, but her smile was so genuine it made even the flames seem kind. As it disappeared, she extended her hand to Izuku. Behind him, the other victim was quick to run away, not wanting anything to do with the crazy newcomer._

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

 _He nodded, turning pink as she grabbed his hand to pull him up. Once he was back on his feet, she grinned._

 _"_ _H- how did you do that?" he couldn't help but ask._

 _She grinned at that. Then, she showed him the small lighter in her hands; an object no child her age should normally have in their possession._

 _"_ _Don't tell anyone, though. It's a secret!" she made a shushing sound. "I'm Suttoki Kira, by the way! Nice to meet you!"_

 _"_ _M- Midoriya Izuku—"_

 _"_ _Ne, ne, Izuku-kun! Wanna be friends?"_

::

The ground shook under their feet, pulling her out of her thoughts. Surprised, she gaped as a new hero made her appearance, taking care of the Villain with one, swift kick. The woman had one hell of a body, that was for sure. And instantly, apparently agreeing, perverts swarmed around with their cameras, making her sweatdrop a little.

 _Seriously…_

"Today is my debut," she announced with a smile. "I'm Mount Lady. Nice to meet you!"

The crowd started cheering, and Kira could only snort.

 _She totally took the credits, though it doesn't really matter, I guess. In the end, as long as the Villains are beaten…_

As the paparazzi surrounded Mount Lady and the now tied-up Villain, the ginger girl went to find Death Arms. Spotting him next to Backdraft, she quickly made her way to them.

"Ano… Death Arms?"

The man looked down at her, and she bowed a little.

"Thank you, for catching me."

"Just doing my job, kid," he replied, patting her head. "Don't act so recklessly next time, though. Even if your Quirk is strong, you're not a hero."

"To be honest, I just found myself at the wrong place at the wrong time," she admitted, sheepish. "I was going to be late for school otherwise—shit! I'm late!"

She bowed once more, before rolling to Izuku, who was muttering under his breath while writing in his notebook, distinctly hearing the laughs of the two Heroes behind her.

"Izuku, come on, we're going to be late!"

"W- what!? Crap, wait for me!"

* * *

.

.

They finally reached Aldera Junior High. Changing her rollerblades for everyday-shoes on the way, the both of them arrived in class fourteen minutes late.

 _God damn it…_

Kira knocked, the teacher opened and sighed heavily as she offered an apologetic smile.

"Late again, Suttoki. Embarking Midoriya in it too?" he huffed.

"Villain attack on the Tatooin Station," she shrugged, going in. "Sorry."

"Just take your place," he grunted, returning to the front of the class.

She went to her desk, Izuku seating next to her, and ignored the eternal glare sent her way by the Katsuki-jerk, reporting her attention on the teacher.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future," he announced. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but… you're all…pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right!?"

The class started cheering as he threw the papers away. Grinning, Kira sent a thumbs up at Izuku, who weakly raised his hand too.

"Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Teacher!"

 _Of course he'd open his big mouth._

"Don't lump us all in the same group," drawled Bakugo Katsuki. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects."

Instantly, the other students booed him as he cackled at their outrage.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" remembered the teacher.

Gasps followed the announcement as the blond smirked cheekily.

"That national school!?"

"No way!"

"Their level of acceptance is like, 0,2%!"

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" retorted the bully, who jumped onto his desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass All Might, and become the top Hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

Kira snorted loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, Spikey?" she called with a smirk, leaning in her chair. "I came in the top ten on the mock test, just so you know."

 _Even though by two mere points, but still._

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, yes, you said you wanted to go to U.A. too, Suttoki, right?" remembered the teacher. He glanced back at his papers. "And so did Midoriya."

She cringed a little at that. She had sincerely hoped the teacher would have kept his mouth shut. The poor boy didn't need even more trouble with Satsuki. The rest of the class glared the green-haired teen's way, before bursting in laughter. The ginger gritted her teeth, clenched her fists.

"Uh, Midoriya?"

"No way!"

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

"T- they got rid of that rule!" he tried to defend himself.

Before Kira could react, Katsuki spun around and made her friend's desk explode, backing Izuku against a wall.

"Oi, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me!?"

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!"

Unable to stop herself any longer, she took out her lighter and pulled a flame, making it dance around her fingers while glaring at Katsuki.

"Spikey." Everyone backed away at her tone as he turned his glare her way. "If you dare hurt him, then I won't hesitate to hurt you back."

"Oh yeah?" he scowled, turning to her. "And what could you do? You can't even control your powers, Carrot!"

The flame grew, and she was quick enough to catch a flash of wariness in his eyes.

"So what?" Her voice turned sickly sweet. "Have your parents never warned you not to play with fire?"

He clenched his fist, before suddenly relaxing, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"At least _I_ have parents, _orphan girl_."

Her blood ran cold for a second, before boiling. Instantly answering to her emotions, the fire wrapped itself around her whole hand and forearm, her red eyes blazing as much as Katsuki's. He instantly answered with a few explosions, itching for a fight.

Sensing the danger, the teacher stepped in.

"Enough, you two! Suttoki, control yourself! And Bakugo, mind your tongue! If you keep causing trouble, I'll put the two of you in detention, got it!?"

"Tche."

Kira shook in barely restrained anger but calmed down when her eyes met Izuku's, who gestured for her to get a hold of herself. Scoffing, she put out the flames and sat back behind her desk, her chair loudly scrapping the floor in one last show of anger. Apparently satisfied with himself, Katsuki did the same.

 _How dare he…_

Feeling her control slip again, the ginger girl took a few, deep breaths. Counting to ten back and forth, she then focused on the ongoing class, knowing sulking wouldn't help her case.

Kira had quite the amazing Quirk. To put it very simply, she was able to control fire. She couldn't create it, hence why she always had a lighter with her, but she could make a single spark grow as dangerous as a forest fire. Her whole body was flammable, and she could breathe through smoke without much trouble. However, having such a strong power also meant she had to train her body every day so as to not be consumed by it, much like any other Quirk. A Quirk is like a muscle. If you don't train it, then it'll grow weak and won't be of much use, or hurt when you decide to force it passed its limits.

Otherwise said, training her body allowed her to grow stronger with her Quirk.

Though, while she had passed many years training and disciplining her abilities, she still had some trouble with control. The fire answered to her emotions and, if she let any strong feeling take over, then she lost control of her powers and risked hurting herself and all those around. It always had been an issue that scared her, but she knew fearing her powers would cause more trouble than learning to control them.

Her Quirk had developed when she was four years old, but it wasn't that she was born with it, per se. At first thought Quirkless because of a missing joint in her feet, she however still possessed dormant genes passed on by her parents, as any other child would.

There had been a fire—ironically. She didn't remember much of it, being too young when it happened, but the house had been burnt to the ground with her parents inside, her older brother barely able to get the both of them outside before all exploded. The shock had been so great that it woke up the dormant genes, resulting with her fiery Quirk, but she lost her parents in the process. She bore the scars every day as a bitter reminder of the price that had been paid that day for her powers, hidden under the long sleeves and bandages wrapped around them. They didn't hurt, of course, but she didn't want the others to see them.

Only Izuku knew about those and the whole story, but Katsuki had made his own research on the incident, hence why he knew of her situation.

 _It doesn't matter_ , she shook her head, chasing the reminiscences away. _The past is the past, Ren and I are safe and happy and, soon enough, I'll be a hero and I'll be able to find him._

 _No matter what it takes._

* * *

.

.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day. As the rest of the students left the class, Kira and Izuku stayed behind, checking the latest news.

"Look, the incident this morning is all over the news!"

"They mention me, but there isn't any picture," she let out a relieved sigh. "The paparazzi probably arrived after my appearance. Thank God…"

Her friend let out an unusual snort. "Your brother would have _skinned_ you."

"Don't I know it," she rolled her eyes. "But anyway, are you going to write it down in your notebook?"

"Of course. I'll also put in your new move," he added, picking up said notebook.

"New move?"

"Well, you know, when you made a few sparks with your rollerblades, it was so cool! I was really worried at first, what with you losing your lighter, but your creativity under pressure was amazing! You managed—"

He stopped ranting as, arriving from behind, a hand snatched the notebook before any of the two could properly react, and both snapped their heads to Katsuki.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku," he growled.

"Katsuki, what's that?" crooned one of the guys with him.

"Give it back!" ordered the girl.

Kira tried to take it back, but Katsuki roughly shoved her away. If there was one thing to know about the bully, it was that he couldn't care less about who he hurt, whether they were a boy or a girl. If someone stood in his way, then he only had to crush them, and it stood even truer with the annoying ginger.

"Stay down, Carrot," he sneered, before looking at the notebook. "Uh? Hero Analysis For The Future?"

The two boys always backing up the blond boy started laughing.

"Oh boy…"

"Seriously?"

"I- it's fine, isn't it? G- give it back!" protested the green-haired teen.

Without hesitation, Katsuki slapped his palms on each side and made it explode. His attention diverted, he didn't notice in time the girl getting back on her feet and who, without hesitation, shoved her hand in the small fire to snatch back the notebook.

The deed was already done, though.

The pages were burned, the notebook ruined but the information inside thankfully still intact. Baring her teeth at Katsuki, she handed it back to Izuku, who had tears in his eyes at the sight of his precious notes almost blasted into nothingness.

"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days," the red-eyed boy announced, looking down on them. "I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway, don't apply to U.A., you stupid nerd."

"What the hell _is_ your problem!?" Kira stepped in, pushing him away while clenching her fists. "Can't you just let him be? He's allowed to become whatever he wants, and it's not a jerk like you who'll stop him from accomplishing his dreams just because Mr. I've-got-an-ego-complex wants to be the only one to graduate to U.A. in this God damn school! And I ain't backing down either, just so you know."

His hand fell on her shoulder, and some smoke sizzled at the contact, his palm heating up and burning through the cloth.

"Why not? It's not like you could gain anything by becoming a hero. After all, you already failed to protect your parents, and your stupid brother isn't worth much either. Who do you intend to protect if you do become a hero, eh?"

Not wasting a second, she grabbed his wrist. He pulled away with a hiss as her skin heated up enough to burn him slightly.

"Don't you talk about my family so casually, jackass," she spat. "Trying to make me lose control so that I get expelled and lose my chances of transferring to U.A.? You're just pathetic."

They both glared, none backing down. Then, with an arrogant scoff, Katsuki spun on his heels and walked out, the other two following like some lost puppies. The ginger girl exhaled as the door closed, feeling a headache coming.

"What an ass…"

"Are you okay, Kicchan?" asked Izuku, worried. "He said some pretty awful things…"

"He's just trying to get under my skin," she shook her head. "But I won't let him win. I'm going to U.A., and so are you, got it?"

He startled a bit as she slammed her hands on his desk, her fiery eyes never leaving him, and found himself feeling better.

 _After all this time, she still stands by me, no matter what…_

 _I'm not going to disappoint her!_

"Right!"

* * *

.

.

"So, you're re-starting your Judo classes tomorrow, right?" asked Izuku as they headed out of school grounds.

"Yup," she confirmed, readjusting the bag on her shoulders. They walked out of the school at last. "I've also passed into the advanced class of my Bo staff fighting. Entering U.A. won't be easy, I've got to up my game."

"B- but it's in ten months!"

"Barely enough," she scoffed. "Hence why I've passed the last seven years preparing myself. All this training will only pay off more when the time comes."

"You really are amazing, aren't you, Kicchan?" remarked Izuku, awed. "Since we met, you always believed you would become a hero and graduate to U.A., and you never let go of that dream, training really hard each day… ne, Kicchan? If I don't make it into U.A.—"

She spun around, grabbing his shoulders and startling the poor boy when he noticed her harsh glare.

"Ki- Ki- Kicchan…?" he gulped.

"Don't talk like that, idiot!" she scolded. "You're coming with me to U.A. so that we both become heroes, got it? I ain't leaving you behind!"

He gaped for a few seconds, before allowing a warm smile to stretch his lips.

"Thank you."

"Meh, what are friends for?" She shrugged, letting go. "By the way, do you want to come over for supper tomorrow? Ren is making Katsudon."

"You know that you don't have to bribe me with Katsudon to have my help with the homework, right?" asked Izuku, amused once more.

"Well, whatever works, right?" she winked.

Before he could retort, though, a weird noise echoed behind them. Curious, they turned around, only to freeze in fright as a gigantic mass of greenish liquid with eyes and teeth appeared before them, passing through the holes of the sewer outlet under.

"V- Villain!?"

"Two medium-sized invisibility cloaks," hummed tauntingly the Villain, looming dangerously over them. "Who to choose…"

"Izuku, run!"

Not thinking clearly, Kira pushed the boy out of the way, but couldn't avoid in time the tentacles of the Villain. The liquid wrapped itself around her arms and legs, and her eyes met her friend's terrified ones as she found herself trapped against their attacker's body-like mass.

"Ki- Kicchan!"

"Go get help!" she yelled, struggling to free herself. "Run, come—"

One of the tentacles suddenly slipped in her mouth and down her throat. Her gag reflexes being of no use, she felt hot tears burning her eyes as the pain flared.

"Well, I was aiming for the other brat, but you'll work as much," cruelly remarked the monster.

It felt as if her body was being forcefully stretched to accommodate a new occupant. Her limbs were shaking, her lungs were on fire –ironically enough-, and her sight was blurred.

That's what's happening, she realized, feeling sick and light-headed by the sudden lack of air. Ugh, two… two attacks in less than twenty-four hours, uh? This seriously… seriously isn't my day...

"Don't worry, it'll hurt only for forty-five seconds," assured the Villain, mocking.

She tried to pull the tentacles away, but it was merely fluid, easily slipping through her grasp. She wanted to use her flames, but couldn't reach her lighter. Black spots danced in her vision. She tried to scream, but the noises were muffled by the disgusting intruder.

 _Ren is so… going to… kill me…_

"KIRA!"

* * *

The ginger girl snapped her eyes open, taking in a sharp intake of breath and bolting into a sitting position. Breathing harshly and coughing her lungs out, it took her a few seconds to remember everything that had happened.

 _Bakugo being a jerk… The notebook… Izuku… The Villain taking over… Izuku!_

"Izuku!"

Instantly, the green-haired boy appeared in her line of sight. Relief washing over her whole body, she finally managed to calm her breathing.

"Are you okay, Kicchan?" asked worryingly the boy, kneeling next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I need to brush my teeth," she made a face. "At _least_ three times."

She coughed again, spitting out some bile at the memory of the Villain literally invading her body, and Izuku could only smile.

 _If she can make jokes like that, then she's okay. Thank God… or rather—_

"What happened?" she suddenly asked. "I blacked out, but we're still at school…"

"Actually…"

"I am glad you are feeling well, young lady!"

She snapped her eyes to her right. There, standing with his famous smile, was none other than the greatest hero on this earth.

"All… Might…" she gaped. "Holy hell! All Might!?"

"Sorry about getting you caught up in my Villain fighting," apologized for the hero, somewhat sheepish but still smiling. "I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place."

He started laughing, and she exchanged a wide-eyed look with her best friend, who seemed to be in much the same state, even if he seemed calmer than he would have normally been.

 _Well, they must have talked while I was unconscious, she realized. Damn it! I wanted to see his face when meeting All Might in person!_

"But! You were a big help, so thanks! I captured him safely!"

She scrunched her nose when he showed them the bottle in which was now trapped the Villain. The ginger was very tempted to grab the bottle and burn it to a crisp.

"Well, what's done is done," she finally sighed as Izuku helped her up. "Thanks for saving me, and Izuku."

"Of course!" he offered a thumb's up. "Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!"

"W- wait, already?" Izuku stiffened.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time," retorted All Might, stretching a little. "Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!"

With that, the hero jumped away, though it looked like he was flying. Kira stared at the retreating figure for a few seconds, before turning to Izuku.

"Are you okay—eh? Izuku?"

The green-haired boy wasn't here anymore. She blinked a few times, taken aback by the sudden disappearance before understanding dawned on her.

 _Don't tell me…_

His notebook was lying on the ground, open and revealing an autograph of All Might.

 _Of_ freaking _course._

"You jerk," she huffed, picking it up and dusting its cover. "Could have at least warned me before dumping me here. Though, in a way, I should have seen it coming. _Of course_ you'd grab the guy before he could escape…"

Shoving the notebook in her bag, she then sighed.

 _Well, guess I'll see him tomorrow._

Grabbing her phone, she checked her messages. One was from her brother, asking her to go to the supermarket to grab some fruits. With a shrug, she tightened her rollerblades before heading to the marketplace.

* * *

 **Alright, so here are the few details I wished to mention/discuss before leaving:**

 **1- English is NOT my first language. It's French. While I am now using Grammarly to correct my chapters, there is still a high chance that you'll find grammar mistakes or expressions that don't make any sense (some we surely say in French and that I translated without noticing). Therefore, I apologize in advance for those mistake, but please avoid any bashing.**

 **2- I'll be mainly sticking to the storyline. My own will show up with time, but it's a slow-paced story based on character evolution and mental growth. If you don't like it, simply don't read it.**

 **3- There _will_ be a pairing later on in the story. Much, much later. However, as I said just before, this is a story based on the mental growth and evolution of my main character (Kira). So, this will NOT be focused on romance. Also, a poll concerning the pairing is up on my profile, so go check it out if you wish.**

 **4- Finally, I will not tolerate insults or degrading comments. I believe we can all converse like civilized people and there is no need for profanities against the story or myself in general. I AM open to all kinds of reviews, both good and bad, as long as they're not meant in an insulting way.**

 **That's all. And, as All Might oh-so-well said: I'm** **counting on your continuous support!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	2. To Be A Hero

**Hey, already back! Since I've already written this story for the whole first season, I've decided to post a few more before returning to a more normal pace. Also, I've very happy to see that I've already got followers and such, it's really awesome!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's recklesness and Kira's regrets.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira was just stepping out of the market when an explosion two streets ahead grabbed her attention. For a second, she thought about simply going back home and leaving the case to Pro Heroes. However, when she caught sight of the heavy smoke rising to the sky and the flames licking the buildings around, she found herself unable to turn back.

Rolling as fast as she could, she finally reached the Tatooin Shopping District, and somehow managed to break through the crowd slowly forming at the entrance. People still trapped inside the shopping district were running around, trying to escape as new explosions made the ground shake.

Reaching the first rank of bystanders, the ginger narrowed her eyes as none other than the Villain who had attacked her not an hour earlier appeared. He was in the middle of all the chaos, surrounded by flames and cornered by two heroes, one of which she recognized as being Death Arms from this very morning.

 _Guess he'll remember me after today, uh?_

Leaving her shopping bags on the ground along with her school backpack, she clenched her fists once, taking a deep breath.

 _This is stupid, crazy, suicidal, God damn it girl don't do it-_

She darted forward.

Surprised exclamations followed her sudden appearance, and she easily avoided the grasps of the police officers that tried to stop her. As she approached the Villain, though, she took notice of an hostage, who she hadn't seen earlier.

 _Wait, could that be… Katsuki!?_

She stopped. Her personal issues with the jerk were of no matter. If she attacked rashly, then the boy would suffer the consequences.

 _I can't help him. I could have just burn down the Villain, but I'd end up killing Spikey too. What to do, what to do…_

She wanted to help, she knew she could help. However, in that very situation, she could do nothing to save him. Ahead of her, she saw that Death Arms and the two other Heroes facing him seemed to be stuck in the same dilemma, unable to attack due to the hostage.

"I won't let sewage like this swallow me!"

Katsuki provoked more explosions, totally unaware of anything else than surviving.

 _To be honest, I don't think we_ have _to worry much about him._

A scream suddenly echoed. Feeling her blood freeze, she spun around in time to see a woman trapped inside the shop just beside, fire blocking her escape.

 _That…_ Kira's eyes hardened with resolve. _That I can do!_

Not wasting anymore time, the girl rolled as fast as she could towards the woman and, once close enough, she took control of it and separated the flames in two, allowing passage. The terrified lady, at first frozen, then dashed outside, coughing and sweating heavily. Once she reached the teen, she fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"My son and my husband are still trapped inside! Please help them! Please!"

 _Her son and husband…_

Kira nodded firmly, nudging the woman towards the two officers running towards them.

"I'll take care of it, stay back," she ordered.

Before any of the authority figures could stop her, she threw aside her rollerblades and ran ahead, dashing through the fire without hesitation. Horrified screams followed as she disappeared inside the burning building, but she paid them no heed.

 _I need to focus._

The larger the fire, the harder it was to control. However, in that very moment, she couldn't allow herself to make a mistake. Lives were at stake, and she'd be damned if she failed now. Her own family had died because of the very flames she adored, she wouldn't allow someone to suffer through the same loss if she could help it.

 _Focus!_

Closing her eyes, she fixated all of her attention onto the fire around her and, with one swift blast, extinguished the flames devouring the first floor.

 _They're above, then._

Clearing the stairs in the same fashion, she gritted her teeth. This tactic would be of no use whatsoever if she couldn't stop the fire all at once, seeing as it would keep devouring everything in its path until nothing was left. However, it allowed her to search more efficiently for the two citizens.

Reaching the second floor, she was about to extinguish everything when she heard the cries above.

 _The third floor!_

Rushing upstairs, she finally found the two victims, trapped in the very back of the room.

 _I have to think ahead. If I keep extinguishing everything one at a time, it won't work in the long run and I'll end up out of energy before I can get them to safety._

Not fearing to be burnt, she made her way to the man and his son, only to realize that the father was barely conscious because of the smoke.

 _Shoot! I forgot others can't breath it!_

She ripped the lower part of her uniform and tied it around the man's nose and mouth, before turning to the boy. She was keeping the fire at bay for now, but she wouldn't last forever like this, and the building threatened to collapse at any second. She ripped another part.

 _We need to get out. Now!_

"Hey, little guy!" His eyes, wide and full of tears, snapped her way. "We're getting you out of here, but I'll need your help, okay? Can you help me?"

He was shaking, but seeing the mysterious girl so calm allowed him to relax –well, as much as someone can relax when trapped in a fire. He mustn't have been older than ten, around seven, Kira realized.

 _Then…_

"Do you have a Quirk?" she asked, quickly tying the other cloth over his nose and mouth.

"I-I can… move things w-with my m-mind…" he admitted, rubbing his eyes.

 _Perfect!_

"Okay, I need you to help me put your father on my back," she replied, tone steady.

Hesitating for a second, he then nodded and raised his hands. He was still shaking, though she couldn't say if it was from the effort or the fear, but they finally managed to get the unconscious man on her back.

"Great, now I want you to cling onto my neck," the girl ordered calmly.

He did as told and, once she was certain he wouldn't fall off, she straightened, biting back a cringe at the weight. While she trained a lot, she was under average when it came to sheer strength. However, the three of them being so close allowed her to put a stronger safety bubble around them, more or less. Keeping the fire away would be easier the closer they were, seeing as her range would be smaller and thus allowing her to keep more energy.

After another moment, she started moving as the kid hid his face in her neck and hair, his hold tightening. The building shook as they slowly but surely came down the stairs, but her steps never faltered. Focusing ahead, not one flame assaulting them, she forced herself to ignore the now choking grasp of the boy and kept on moving.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the exit appeared. At the sight, she felt her resolve strengthen, and moved faster. The building shook again, she tuned it out and focused on the outside awaiting them.

 _Just a little more…_

A bright light blinded her as she finally stepped outside. Instantly, a few officers swarmed around them and pulled the man off her back, lying him down on an awaiting stretcher as his wife arrived, in tears. At her voice, the boy finally let go of the teen and turned to his mother.

"Mom!"

She cried even harder when she saw him. With a small smile, Kira handed him back to the woman, who sobbed harshly when her son hugged her tightly.

"Thank you… thank you…"

 _It's not over yet._

Turning back to the building, still burning, she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Get everyone away," she ordered to the nearest policeman without loosing her focus.

At her great surprise, the man didn't even question her order and started barking instructions to get the crowd away. Pleased, she then allowed herself to completely focus on the task at hand.

For any who was watching, nothing happened at first. Then, slowly but surely, they started noticing the flames being ripped away from the building, one after the other. The strands of light and heat floating around, they started gathering at about twenty meters above the shopping district.

More explosions occurred, she ignored them.

 _Focus… focus… focus…_

Sweat rolled down her forehead, it was taking more out of her than previously planned. Not backing down, she kept on gathering the flames. Now, not only this building was cleared, but all those around too.

Above her head, the ball of fire had grown to such an extent that even those two streets away could feel its heat.

"L-look!"

The ball of fire was now gaining height, very slowly but fast enough for anyone to notice. It kept on going higher, and higher, and higher…

 _Now!_

Releasing her control, the ball of fire stilled for half-a-second, before vanishing into the atmosphere in a hot explosion. The flames instantly dispersed, only an heavy smell of smoke remaining in the air.

Gasping, Kira collapsed to her knees. Coughing harshly, she spat out some blood, making her scrunch her nose as the metallic taste invaded her mouth.

 _I pushed my limits, uh? Damn, it's like straining a muscle… but more painful…_

Her lungs were hurting like hell, her clothes were in tatters, her face was covered in soot and her hair was messier than ever. However, knowing she had actually helped people made it all worth it.

 _Ah! Take that, Ren!_

She loved her brother, and he loved her just as much. However, if there was one thing to know about Suttoki Ren, it was his _slight_ aversion for fire. He didn't trust it, believing it could only take and destroy, not give and help. Himself having been marked for life by the fire that took their parents' lives, he heavily disapproved of her wish to hone her skills and becoming a hero.

 _"_ _You can't become a hero with such destructive powers," he says,_ she snorted, and blood started spilling out of her nose. _As if!_

"Are you okay, miss?" asked one of the policeman, suddenly crouching next to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured, her state saying otherwise. "I just went beyond my limits, I'll be okay in an hour or two."

"Are you-"

Exclamations echoed from the crowd, and Kira's eyes widened as she saw none other than Izuku now running towards the still rampaging Villain. He seemed terrified, yet kept running forward.

 _No good,_ her eyes widen in fright. _I can't use my powers at all! What is he thinking!?_

The boy threw his bag at the Villain, before rushing ahead and trying to pull Katsuki out without a care for the danger he had put himself in.

"NO!"

Ignoring the officer's protests, she forced herself back on her feet and started running towards the Villain and the boy. She felt every stretch of every muscle, each step against the ground reverberating in her whole body, each drop of sweat rolling down her temple... but she couldn't have cared less at the moment.

The Villain raised his tentacles, ready to strike the boy.

 _Fire, I need fire!_

Panic and urgency rising stronger and stronger, she forgot about her already-broken limits and started gathering all the flames that kept appearing because of the explosions, never stopping once her mad dash.

"Don't get in my way!" raged the sludge monster.

She barely noticed the heroes running just behind her, hoping to arrive in time to stop her and the boy from dying in vain.

"Stop it!"

 _"_ _Die!"_

"IZUKU!"

In a boost of strength, she propelled herself forward, fire now wrapped around her entire body. Like a human comet, her speed duplicated by her despair, she arrived in between her friend and the tentacle about to smash him to the ground. The fluids of the humanoid's body started evaporating at the sudden heat, and the monster hissed her way, forced to back away.

Kira clenched her teeth, eyes blazing and her wild hair becoming fire itself.

"Don't you dare…" she growled. _"Don't you dare touch him!"_

The fire grew, burning the Villain. However, as fast as it happened, the flames encasing her body died down. Gasping for air, the teen collapsed to her knees, blood flowing down her nose and red tainting her teeth.

"K-Kicchan!"

"How dare you stand in my way…" the Villain, noticing this moment of weakness, loomed over them. "DIE!"

She closed her eyes, awaiting the blow.

There was an explosion, and it took her a moment to realize that she was, in fact, still alive.

"I really _am_ pathetic."

Surprised, the young girl snapped her eyes open and raised her head to see none other than All Might now standing between them and the Villain, blocking the attack without effort.

"All Might…" whispered Izuku, stunned.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" exclaimed the hero.

 _What, what, what? I missed something, didn't I?_

The top hero broke through the grasp of the monster, and grabbed Katsuki's arm, pulling him out with blood spurting through his teeth, his smile still in place.

"Pros are always risking their lives! _Detroit Smash!"_

With one, swift punch, the humanoid was blown to pieces, quite literally. Grabbing the three teens by their collars to keep them from flying away, they all closed their eyes as a violent wind made the very ground tremble.

The sky turned dark as the wind died down and, next thing Kira knew, it was raining.

 _Ugh, I hate rain…_

The crowd started cheering and applauding, and the ginger sighed in relief when she realized that all was over, and that everyone was safe. Izuku and Katsuki seemed seriously out of it but, then again, she wasn't in a much better state.

* * *

Things went pretty fast afterwards. The heroes collected the sludge and delivered all the pieces to the police. The paparazzi surrounded All Might to try and get the scoop of the year, or something of the sort. Katsuki, now conscious, was praised for his toughness and willpower. Izuku was scolded for his recklessness, but all knew it was merely out of worry for his life that the heroes were being so harsh.

As for Kira…

"What were you _thinking_!? Do you _enjoy_ being at death's doors!?"

"I'm sorry…" she hung her head in shame.

Herself wasn't off the hook. Jumping in the middle of danger and pushing passed the limits of her Quirks had been very stupid, practically suicidal, and Death Arms wasn't done with the scolding.

"It's been twice in one day, kid," he finally sighed. "Can't you just stay still?"

"What can I say, I'm a magnet for trouble," she tried to joke.

But his stern look told her she had thoroughly failed at the attempt of humor.

"Now, don't be so harsh, Death Arms."

She blinked in surprise at the arrival of Backdraft. His fellow Hero seem as taken aback by his sudden intervention, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not being harsh! She ought to know better her own limitations," he protested.

"But she reached those limits because she took care of the fire," retorted the other man. "Give her a break."

"What are you talking about?" replied the man, now confused.

 _"She's there! I see her!"_

The teen didn't have the time to react, and found herself flat on her back, a small boy hugging her tightly. She recognized him as the one she had saved earlier, and straightened up while ruffling his hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" the teen asked. "Is your father alright?"

"He is, thanks to you!" he beamed brightly at her.

An hand fell on her shoulder, and she tilted her head to the woman who was now smiling warmly at her, her eyes red and puffy.

"You saved my life and my family," she said, grateful. "I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad I could help," the girl scratched the back of her head. A faint red was tainting her cheeks, but she was smiling. "And that everyone's safe."

"Onee-san, Onee-san!" exclaimed the boy, gaining back her attention. "When I'm older, I'll become a Hero to save people, just like you! I promise!"

Kira was about to correct him, seeing as she wasn't actually a Hero, when she caught Backdraft shaking his head in a negative gesture. Surprised, she glanced at Death Arms, who just pinched the bridge of his nose, but said nothing against it.

 _Well, whatever works, I guess._

"You do that, then," she grinned, patting his head.

"Hai!"

Afterwards, the mother and her son both left for the hospital, where their husband and father was now awaiting their return, safe and sound. As soon as they were out of sight, though, Death Arms whacked her behind the head –not using his strength, of course.

"That was a one-time thing" he warned. "Don't let this get to your head, kid. But… for what it's worth… good job."

"Aye, aye, captain," she saluted, making him snort. "So, can I go home? I really don't want to deal with the press."

"We'll take care of them," assured Backdraft. "Thank you for the help."

"Anytime," she assured.

Getting back on her feet, she waved, before going to join Izuku, who seemed to be waiting for her. On the way, she pulled her tongue at Katsuki, who sneered her way but didn't make any comment, still harassed by the journalists.

As soon as she reached her best friend, she slammed her fist onto his skull.

"I-itai!"

"How could you be so stupid!?" she exclaimed. "What were you thinking!?"

 _I feel like it's been said a lot today._

"I… I wasn't?"

"That's your excuse!? You could have been killed!"

"So could you! Why did you jump in between like that?"

"Because you're my friend, baka!" she tightened her grip on the blanket covering her. "What kind of friend would I be… if I let you die so stupidly? You still need to become a Hero, right? You need to prove everyone wrong, right? We said we'd graduate from U.A. together, didn't we? Then how can we both graduate if you're _dead!?"_

He gaped at her outburst, only now noticing the barely restrained tears. Then, smiling softly, he hugged her tightly. She instantly hugged back, blinking hard to keep away her cries.

"You moron… you stupid, stupid boy…"

They kept silent for a moment, before he pulled away and offered a bright smile.

"Let's go home, Kicchan."

Unable to do otherwise, she smiled back.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

.

.

"Still, I didn't know you could do that, Kicchan!"

"Do what?"

"You know, encasing your whole body like some sort of fire armor," Izuku tried to explain what he had seen. "And your hair… it literally was fire, just like Endeavor's beard, you know?"

"Really?" she tried to imagine it, but failed thoroughly. "To be honest, I don't really remember what happened. After I dissipated the majority of the fire, I had passed my limits by a long shot. I lost control when I saw you in danger…"

She bit her lower lip, looking away. Loosing control so easily after so many years of training left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

"Don't look so ashamed, Kicchan," Izuku stopped walking, a frown marring his face. "You were amazing out there."

"But-"

"And you saved the lives of these people, right? You saved my life, didn't you?"

"Not really-"

"Loosing control like you did allowed you to discover a new ability!" he pursued, this time in fanboy mode. "Can you believe what you'll be able to do now that you're able to create such an armor? Seeing how hot it can become, it's basically an impregnable defense, and also a power source! You'll be able to defend and attack at the very same time!"

Seeing how excited he was pulled her out of her dark thoughts, and allowed her to see more clearly the situation. In a way, he was right. New horizons had opened for her, horizons that would only help her grow stronger as a Hero.

She sighed.

"Alright, alright," she stopped the boy's rant. "I get it, I'm awesome and all that jazz. So, now that that's cleared out, how about you tell me what exactly happened with All Might? First you dumped me at school. Then when we meet back, the top hero apologizes for admonishing you, and calls himself pathetic? Plus, that Villain was the one who attacked us earlier. How did he escaped? I'm really confused."

He opened his mouth to answer, before snapping it shut and glancing at the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

"I-"

"Deku! Carrot!"

They exchanged a surprised look, before turning around to see Katsuki running towards them, a scowl on his face.

"Kacchan…?"

"Still alive, Spikey? A shame," deadpanned the girl.

"Shut it! I never asked for your help!" the bully snapped back, before reporting his full attention onto the other boy. "And you _didn't_ help me, got it!? I was fine by myself! You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you!? _Don't look down on me!"_

Kira saw red. Reacting instinctively, she moved between them and pushed the blond roughly. Her under-average strength was fueled by anger and outrage.

"How dare you…" Her voice was like ice shards. "Izuku risked his very life to come help you, even though he has no Quirk! He owed you _nothing_ but misery and hate, yet he darted into the danger because leaving you to rot in that monster's grasp wasn't the right thing to do! His heart told him to help you, no matter the consequences, and you know what? That heart alone makes him more of a Hero than you'll ever be, Quirk or no Quirk, so shut up and show some God damn gratitude for at least once in your life!"

Katsuki scowled her way, before spinning on his heels and stomping away. She glared at his retreating back for a moment, before letting out an heavy breath and turning to her friend.

"Seriously, who does he- _WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"_

The green-haired boy was staring at her, big tears threatening to escape his eyes as he sniffed loudly.

"W-what you s-said…"

"Was only the truth," she rolled her eyes, flicking his forehead. "Don't be such a crybaby, it doesn't suit you."

"I-"

"I AM HERE!"

"Damn it!"

Startled, Kira jumped away as All Might suddenly appeared behind them.

"A-All Might!? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Izuku, rubbing his eyes. "You were surrounded by reporters until just now-"

"Getting away from them was a piece of cake," the Hero laughed. "Why? Because I am All Might-"

There was a sizzling sound, followed by a burst of thick smoke. The ginger could only blink as All Might suddenly disappeared, leaving place to a smaller, sickly-thin looking man with black and blue eyes, and blond hair, with blood spurting out of his mouth.

She gaped for a second.

"… ALL MIGHT!?"

* * *

.

.

Once passed her shock, she forced Izuku to tell her everything that had happened between him and All Might after they got separated. At first surprised by the actual state of the top ranked hero, she then grew angrier at each and every word.

 _How could he say something like that to him!? Calling himself a Hero, yet failing his very fans, betraying the dreams of such a pure boy…_

While Kira wasn't exactly… academically inclined, she wasn't stupid. She knew that the chances of Midoriya Izuku being a real, renown Pro Hero were thin, if not nonexistent. However, the teen firmly believed that the boy was destined to do something great, to be someone of amazing caliber. He wasn't born with the same luck as others, but with a heart bigger than anyone could ever understand.

People had forgotten what real Heroes were. To them, Heroes were people with awfully strong Quirks who'd fight Villains to gain popularity. In the teen's eyes, a real Hero was someone ready to protect those they cared about and help others without asking for anything in return. Real Heroes weren't always out there fighting crime, and were more often than not forced into the shadows of the popular figures.

It annoyed her to no end.

She wanted Izuku to become a hero and to show to everyone that you didn't _need_ powers to be amazing. She wanted him to accomplish his dream, and to tell everyone how wrong they were, how blind they were, how stupid they were. She wanted him to grow stronger, to learn, to become the Hero he wished to be.

 _But now, what with his very Idol told him…_

She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground while trying to keep her temper in check.

"So _what_ exactly do you want from him now, then?" she asked, her voice sweet but far from kind.

The top Hero sweatdropped a little at her attitude, scratching the back of his head.

"I… I come with a thanks, a correction, and a suggestion," he finally said. "Young man. If you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you."

 _So far so good. What is he up too, though?_

"That can't be… It was my fault in the first place," protested Izuku. "I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless…"

"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless, _you_ at the scene that I was able to act," affirmed All Might.

At the stunned look on her friend's face, Kira smiled softly, deciding to not intervene and let things run their course.

 _Something's great is about to happen. I just know it._

"Top Heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common," pursued the blond man. "Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

Kira's breath hitched at his words, and felt her eyes prickling as the green-haired boy grabbed his chest, tears gathering in his eyes yet again. The vision was a harsh one to observe.

"That was true for you too, wasn't it?" remarked softly the Hero.

At that, he collapsed to his knees, now fully crying.

"You _can_ become a Hero."

Kira's heart clenched painfully at the sight. She had seen Izuku cry many times over the years, but never had his cries been so hurtful to hear.

 _No matter how many times I told him not to let go,_ she closed her eyes. _I never actually told him these very words, have I? Because, deeply, I had my own doubts too. Because I was afraid he'd get hurt if his illusions were brought down, I ended up believing my own childish lies. Was it a good thing? A bad thing?_

As the boy kept on crying, Kira clenched her fist.

 _I call him my best friend, but I always failed to help when he needed me the most. He wanted,_ needed _to hear those words, yet they never left my mouth._

Her resolve hardened.

 _I was a terrible friend, but I'll change that. Izuku and I will become Heroes, no matter what it takes. We'll move forward together, until the future we're reaching for is the one reaching for us._

 _I swear._

* * *

 **Alright so considering her Quirk can be rather hard to explain the use of, don't hesitate to ask questions if you're confused! I think what she did was pretty clear this time around, but still. Also, as said before, Kira isn't stupid. She knew that she wouldn't be able to Katsuki any better than the Heroes, and risked to become another hostage. Instead, she did the intelligent thing and went to help where she could help. Anyhow, I hope you liked that chapter as much as the last one, and I'm really looking forward to some reviews!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	3. Ten Months In Hell

**Third chapter's up! After that, and maybe a next one, I'll stop posting as often though.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's training and Kira's determination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira watched as the boy wept, on his knees, unable to move a muscle. His tears were tears of relief, tears of joy, and never had she been so shaken by his cries before.

"You are worthy to inherit my power."

The ginger stiffened at his words, and Izuku stopped shaking, raising his head and confusion written all over his face.

"Inherit… your power…?"

"What's with that face?" the Hero laughed. "It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!"

 _Is he saying… that he can pass on his power?_ Kira was a confused as her friend. _It's possible to pass on a Quirk?_

"I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost', and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke," stated All Might. "Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But, young man… and young lady. I will tell you the truth."

 _This is getting crazier by the second._

All Might spread his arms in a dramatic gesture.

"My Quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!"

"It was… passed on to you…?"

"That's right. And next, it is your turn," announced the top Hero.

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" exclaimed the green-haired boy. "It's true hat your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries, so much so that not a day goes by without someone talking about it online. But, well, I don't really understand hat you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk…"

The boy started muttering under his breath, a bad habit of his that Kira had yet managed to get rid of, and the girl shook her head in despair.

"Why do you always start with denial?" she sighed.

"Nonsense!" agreed the man.

"What!?"

"See, even the top Hero agrees with me," she jabbed her thumb at All Might. "You ought to learn to be more positive, Izuku, and listen while you're at it!"

"I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie!" assured the blond man. "The power to transfer power… that is the Quirk I inherited! I was crowned with… _One For All!"_

Light emanated from his palm, and the two teens could only watch in awe.

 _"_ _One For All…"_

"That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart."

"But why… why are you giving _me_ something so great?"

 _This is an amazing power,_ Kira bit her lower lip. _But why Izuku- no, I don't need to ask that. Izuku is the one most deserving of this power. But… why now, of all times? Because of his injury? Without a doubt. Does he-_

"I have been looking for a successor," informed All Might. "And then, I thought it would be alright for _you_ to inherit it. You are just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"

"B-but why not choose Kira?" The girl stiffened, then blinked, pointing dumbly at herself as the green-haired boy looked her way. "S-she's really strong, and she was already helping as much as she could before we even arrived, and-"

Without hesitation, the girl went to him and whacked him behind the head.

"Izuku, are you _stupid?"_ she snapped. "I can barely control my own powers, what do you think would happen if I took All Might's as well? Plus, you deserve this chance more than anyone. And you know what? Had I been Quirkless, I wouldn't even have approached the scene, much less intervened like you did. You're a brave, strong-willed boy with dreams as big as his heart, and if you believe you don't deserve the chance your very idol is giving you, than _no one_ does!"

He gaped at her, tears falling again, and there were a few claps from All Might.

"Good pep talk, young lady," nodded the Symbol of Peace, grinning a little. "Though, it's up to him, whether he accept my power or not. So, Midoriya Izuku, what will you do?"

There was a moment of silence as the green-haired boy clenched his fists tightly, before wiping away his tears and getting back on his feet, resolve hardening his eyes as he stared at All Might.

"I'll do it!"

"An immediate reply… that's what I thought you'd say!"

The ginger smiled softly at her friend. While receiving All Might's power surely wouldn't be easy, she knew that, of all people, Izuku would be able to achieve it.

* * *

.

.

The green-haired boy waved, before going inside. Kira stared for a moment, before finally turning to All Might. After the boy had taken his decision, the top Hero had volunteered to escort the both of them back home, seeing as it was getting late, and the ginger had decided to use the opportunity to ask a few questions.

"Ne, All Might?"

"Hm?"

"You're not giving him false hopes, are you?"

At that, the Hero stopped in his tracks and looked at her, his expression unreadable. Usually, she wouldn't dare to question a Hero, and even less the strongest one, but it was Izuku they were talking about. She wouldn't let him get hurt if she could help it.

"He's my best friend, and he dreamed of becoming a hero since we were five," she pursued, serious. "You're giving him a chance, and I'm really grateful for that, but if you're going into this to, in the end, take back your words…"

"I'm not," promised the man, serious too. "I believe in the young Midoriya."

"Good."

Satisfied with that, the girl started walking again. After a second, the Symbol of Peace followed in her steps.

"You are a very good friend to him, aren't you?"

"… I try," she shrugged. "To be honest, I think I failed him, in a way. Even though I kept encouraging him to move forward, I never told him once the words you told him sooner. 'You can be a Hero'… those never left my mouth because, deep down, I feared they would end up destroying him. But now… now, I see that I was wrong."

She looked away, somewhat ashamed, and startled when All Might suddenly ruffled her hair, making it even messier than before.

"Always standing by his side was enough for him, I believe," he then said. "I admire your sense of friendship, Suttoki Kira!"

The girl gaped at him like a fish out of water, and the man laughed.

"Come with young Midoriya in two days. I think I can give you an advice or two for your control."

With that, he walked away, still laughing. It's only once he was out of sight that the teen snapped out of him, and realized he had actually escorted her all the way home.

 _This man…_

A grin stretched her lips.

 _I can't wait to get started!_

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"KIRA!"

"SHIT."

Trying to avoid the assault, she failed to escape and found herself trapped into a headlock, graciously offered by her oh-so-dear brother.

"Where were you!?" he snapped as she struggled.

"I-"

"Don't answer, I already know!" She cringed at his tone. "What were you thinking, going ahead of danger like that!? First this morning –don't make that face, I saw it online- and then after school!?"

"It's not like I could just turn my back when I was able help, damn it!"

She kicked his chin –not enough to really hurt, but enough to force him to let her go- and put some distance between the two of them. Rubbing his sore chin, the older boy glared at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I _helped_ back there," she said. "I _saved lives_ with my Quirk, and I even discovered a new ability! I'm growing stronger, Ren, and I want to use this strength to become a Hero, so that that way I'll be able to help people everyday, to protect you, and even find _that_ man!"

At that, he gritted his teeth, before sighing heavily.

"You're not backing down from this, are you?"

"I'll graduate to U.A. and become a Hero," she repeated. "And even if you don't approve… please support me into this."

"It'll be dangerous."

"I know."

"You might get hurt, or worse."

"I know."

"… you're my baby sister…"

He hid his face in his hands. Feeling her heart clench, she went to him and hugged him tightly. While he was a good head taller than her, he wasn't very intimidating when in such a state.

"I'll become a Hero, and find the one who killed our parents." He shook a little at that, before relaxing and hugging her back. "I'm not backing down."

"Then I won't stop you. But please… just be careful, alright? You're my only family. I don't want to loose you too," he pleaded.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon," she assured.

They stayed like this for a moment, before she finally pulled away.

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily," she joked.

"A shame," he rolled his eyes, back to normal.

She laughed at that, before the smell of spicy Tokiyaki reached her nose, making her salivate. If there was one thing she loved, it was spicy food. Not wasting a second, she took her seat at the table, eagerly awaiting her meal.

Ren laughed, before serving her her plate.

"Itadakimasu!"

They started eating.

Her brother was twenty-five years old, and worked with the police. Seeing as the fire ten years prior had marked him for life, taking away half of his sight, he wasn't able to become a field agent, and thus settled on becoming the Archivist. Archivist was a very important job, for he was the one keeping the information on each and every person living in this city, and even beyond that. All of the data was written by his hand and kept in a room where only he had access, the lock adapted to open only thanks to his Quirk.

Seeing as he was in possession of such valuable information, his identity was kept secret, only known to his sister, the police officers and higher ups. To any other, he was merely the secretary of the office, or something of the sort. Much less gratifying, but perfect for a cover.

Ren was taller than her, with white, shoulder-length hair contrasting with her own, but the same red eyes –kind of. The right side of his face had been burnt during the incident, when he saved her from the fire, and he lost his right eye in the process. He covered the whole thing with an eyepatch but, objectively speaking, Kira found him very handsome.

He was kind, always ready to help and, despite his certain aversion for fire, he loved his sister more than anything in the world. And, even though they often fought, they always made up in the following half-hour, if not less. They only had each other, after all.

"By the way, you're cleaning the dishes for a month."

"What!? No fair!"

"That'll teach you to get into such dangerous situations."

"Tche."

She threw her fork at him, but the projectile was deflected before it could reach its target.

 _That_ was her brother's Quirk. He was like a walking magnet, attracting any metallic object at will, but he could also repel them by creating a magnetic field around him. He could also reverse the polarity of any object, a technique he used to open the lock leading to the Archive Room.

"Jackass," she muttered.

"A month and a week."

"That's abusing your power! You can't do that!" she protested.

"I'm the adult here. A month and two weeks. Wanna keep it up?" he taunted.

Knowing she couldn't escape it, she merely pulled her tongue at him in answer, making him laugh at her.

 _Jerk._

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, pain was all Kira knew. Her whole body felt terribly sore, each muscle aching, and an awful headache was hammering inside her skull. Simply twitching her fingers sent painful shocks through her nerve system, and blood started pouring out of her nose when she forced herself to sit.

Needless to say, Ren didn't let her go to school that day.

 _Now I know the effects of going passed my limits._

 _…_

 _I think I'll be more careful next time._

 _…_

 _Ow._

 _…_

 _Son of a bitch._

* * *

Two days later, she was finally able to move on her own. She still felt sore, but she couldn't wait to meet with Izuku and All Might to get started. She knew her friend would be the Hero's priority, but any advice from a Pro could help, and she wasn't one to spat on opportunities when they presented themselves.

After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the meeting point: Dagoba Municipal Beach Park. When she arrived, the green-haired boy was already there, trying to pull a fridge while All Might sat on top of it. She blinked at the weird sight, not sure if she was seeing right.

 _Izuku has even less strength than I.. how could he possibly pull that fridge?_

"Err… why are you pulling a fridge?"

"K-Kicchan!"

Loosing his focus, he slipped and kissed the ground. She cringed.

"Sorry…"

"Ah, young lady! I was wondering if you would come!" greeted All Might.

"I had a rather painful time getting here," she winced, rubbing her arms. "Because of what happened at the market two days ago, I couldn't even get out of bed without being assaulted by heavy nosebleeds until today."

"That's why you didn't show up at school… Are you okay now?" worried her friend.

"Just sore," she assured. "I'll be able to start my training again tomorrow. So, why are you cleaning the trash, if you don't mind me asking?"

" _One For All_ cannot be wielded by a weak body," answered All Might with a shrug. "The limbs would come off and the body would implode."

"How nice," she scrunched her nose.

That made the Hero laugh and her best friend hung his head in despair at her lack of proper reaction. Seeing that, she patted his head.

"Don't worry. You can do it," she smiled at him. "I know you can."

He gaped for a few seconds, before beaming at her.

"Hai!"

He returned to his training with that. Kira watched for a few seconds, somewhat amused and pained at how difficult it seemed to be for the poor boy, before heading to All Might, who suddenly puffed back to his normal form.

"Alright, let's get to it!" she beamed at him. "I know Izuku is priority, but any advice is welcome by now, seriously."

"Such youthful spirit!" he offered a thumb's up. "Very well! Now, listen closely: the secret to perfect control of your Quirk is…"

She leaned closer, excited.

 _What is it? What is All Might's secret?_

"MEDITATION!"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

"Meditation!" he repeated. "You train your body but not your mind, so how do you expect to manage the balance that'll assure you control over your powers?"

"B-but I tried!" she protested, wailing her arms to put emphasis. "Many times at that! It just doesn't work!"

"How can you find what you need if you don't know what you're looking for?" retorted the Hero, poking her forehead.

 _He… kind of has a point._

"Okay, what do I do?"

The blond man nodded in approval at her resolve, and gestured for the fridge that Izuku still failed to even move an inch despite his greatest efforts. Raising an eyebrow, she however climbed on, biting back a hiss of pain at the sudden pull on her muscles. Once on top, she sat cross-legged, before looking back to All Might, awaiting further instructions.

"Close your eyes."

She did as told.

"Good. Now, I want you to concentrate… on nothing."

"… I am _very_ confused right now."

"Erase everything from your mind. Unbound your spirit, push away your thoughts, and allow your very soul to roam free in the void you are to create," he explained patiently. "Set it free, and let it find the very core of your power."

"Core… of my power?"

"Every Quirk has a source, an origin. Most of the people don't know of its existence, or just don't care about finding it, for they don't need the precise control," precised All Might. "However, in your case, control _isn't_ an option. As of now, you're barely keeping it on a leash, like some sort of wild animal. You have to tame it, so that it doesn't fight against your control each time you use it. Once you find your core, then you will be able to understand your abilities themselves, and the rest of the answers will come on their own afterwards."

The young girl was still somewhat confused about the whole explanation, but grasped the most of it. She had to find her core, and learn… or something like that.

 _Let's just find it for now. The rest will come later._

Taking a deep breath, she then forced herself to block out the sounds of the outside and forget about everything.

 _Forget…_

 _Forget…_

 _Forget…_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _What am I trying to forget?_

After an hour, Kira had to stop, unsuccessful but with a heavy headache. She had concentrated so much on forgetting everything… that she forgot not to concentrate on anything at all.

 _I'm such an idiot._

As she prepared herself to go back home, though, All Might reassured her. Finding her core wouldn't be easy, and surely wouldn't happen in barely an hour, or even a month. Himself had taken half-a-year to do so. In the meantime, he advised her to meditate each opportunity she got, without forgetting to train her body as well.

When she inquired about why Izuku didn't do the same, he replied that the boy had to focus his whole attention on physical training for now, and on control later, or he wouldn't be able to contain the power and the vessel, too weak, would be destroyed.

 _How truly charming._

But Kira wasn't giving up, neither on Izuku nor on herself. As of today, they had ten months before the U.A. entry exams. Even if it wasn't a lot, it would be enough. They simply had to put everything they got into it.

Ten months would be enough.

 _It has to be._

* * *

The ginger girl shot a worried look at her friend. Barely a week had passed, and he looked like a zombie. However, he still pushed himself beyond his limits, and it only made her feel ashamed of herself.

 _I need to train harder. I stop each time I reach my limit, but there's no way I'll surpass them if I keep this up. I have to go beyond, again and again and again, or I won't make it._

She opened a still empty notebook, picked up her pencil and, without wasting another second, started writing.

 ** _TRAINING PLAN_**

 ** _TIME: 10 MONTHS_**

* * *

 ** _6:30 (awakening, morning routine)_**

Her alarm clock started ringing. With a groan, Kira forced her muscles to move and somehow managed to reach the annoyance troubling her sleep. Slamming down her fist to turn it off, she was about to go back to sleep when she remembered her newfound resolve.

With a sigh, but knowing it wouldn't work any other way, she rolled off her mattress… and fell on the floor with a loud 'THUD'. The slight pain caused by the all-but-soft landing finished waking her up, and she threw her blankets on her bed with a scowl, knowing it only was the first morning and that the next ones would be the same, if not worse.

Getting up, she started stretching her arms, legs and torso, then her wrists, ankles and neck. The warm-up doing its magic, she felt more awake than ever fifteen minutes later. Feeling better, she then headed to the bathroom to get a cold shower, hoping to chase away the last traces of sleepiness painting her face.

On the way out, she caught sight of Ren, sleeping once again on the couch. With a shake of her head, she pulled a blanket over him and put away his papers, before returning to her previous activities.

 _I've barely started, but I feel like this is going to be the worst ten months of my life._

* * *

 ** _9:00 to 4:00 (school)_**

"… and while the apparition of Quirks is still somewhat of a mystery…"

 _Make the void… empty your head… forget about everything…_

'SNAP'

"Shit!"

The rest of the class started laughing as the teacher loomed over her with a very unimpressed look.

"Careful with your language, miss Suttoki," warned the woman. "And do pay attention when in class, if it isn't too much to ask of you."

Kira's cheeks turned as red as her eyes as she mumbled an apology, and the teen caught the distinct 'looser' sent by the jerk, yours truly. Without even looking, she threw an eraser at his head. It smacked the blond in the face but, by the time he tried to retaliate, the teacher was back to the front of the class and facing her students yet again.

The two of them exchanged a glare. Then, he mouthed 'loosing control again, Carrot?', and she had to bit her tongue to refrain from screaming in frustration.

 _I'll show him,_ determined, she reported her attention on the current class. _And when I grow even stronger than him, he'll be the one loosing control._

* * *

 ** _12:00 (lunch break, in between classes)_**

"Come on, Izuku, keep up the pace!"

"I-I'm… trying…" the boy managed to reply in a breath.

He was panting like a dog, sweating heavily as the sun happily bashed its rays onto their heads without any mercy. They had decided to eat, then go for a jog around the park.

However, while Kira had developed a great stamina over the years, the green-haired teen wasn't as used to such physically demanding tasks. She tried to slow her pace, of course, but she couldn't just let him walk either. Also, she knew he wouldn't forgive her if she decided to go easy on him. After all, he too was training hard, so as to become a suitable vessel for _One For All._

Finally, after forty-eight minutes, they managed to finish their jog. They stopped at the entrance of the school, the ginger gulping down some water while her friend collapsed to his knees, his breath hitching.

"Y-you d-d-do… this every… e-every day…?"

"Maybe we should slow down a bit," she frowned at his state. "Just pushing passed exhaustion won't work-"

"No!"

She jumped a little at his sudden exclamation, and he rose back on his feet, legs shaking like jelly but his chin held proud and his eyes like steel.

"No," he repeated, hands trembling under the effort. "We keep it up, until I can go even faster than you!"

 _Ten months usually wouldn't be enough to beat a stamina built over years,_ she thought, surprised. _But with him…_

"Come on, we still have some time left!"

 _But with him… it feels like_ nothing _is impossible._

* * *

 ** _16:00 to 17:30 (Judo class)_**

"Again!"

 _Harder._

"Again!"

 _Faster._

"Again!"

 _Stronger!_

She trapped her opponent in a cross-lock, heart thumping fast. The boy under her stared at her with wide, almost terrified eyes, and there was an intense moment of silence.

"Suttoki: win!"

The girl let go of her hold, and the her opponent instantly crawled off the tatami, apparently done for the day. Cracking her knuckles, she then faced the rest of her class, eager for another spar, but none of the students seemed willing to indulge in her silent demands.

"Alright, everyone!" then called the teacher. "That's all fort today, good work! And Suttoki, come here for a second."

As the rest of the students left, she joined her teacher, curious. The man was in his late forties, with a blue beard and a Quirk that allowed him to copy any technique or movement he saw only once. This ability would have allowed him to become a great hero, but he chose instead to pass down his knowledge to the new generation.

"What is it, Shinomiya-sensei?"

"Well, it would seem you no longer find any challenge in my class," he sighed, scratching his beard. "If you're interested, I'll look into transferring you to the more advanced one."

"R-really!?"

"Well, you've been flying through ranks and classes for many years, now," he shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Changing class meant new techniques, new challenges, new training routine and new opponents. It would only help her improve, and it was yet another opportunity she wasn't about to let go.

Happy, she hugged the man tightly, and he chuckled, patting her head.

"Thank your own efforts, not me," he said with a smile. "But if you don't mind answering, I do have a question for you."

"What is it?" she pulled away, curious.

"Well, your Quirk is pretty strong, uh?" he remarked. "Becoming a Hero with those powers of yours alone would be easy. Why do you insist on becoming a master in martial arts, then?"

She thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"A Hero shouldn't rely on their powers alone," the teen replied. "What would they do if they became unable to use them during a mission? Every Hero has at least one weakness, and my own would be pretty easy to guess, considering the nature of my Quirk."

"Water?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p'. "Let's say that I'm to fight a Villain under the rain. I wouldn't be able to use my Quirk, then. I'd make a pretty lame Hero if I was beaten by _rain_ , of all things, wouldn't I?"

Shinomiya-sensei laughed at that, slapping her on the back. She lost her balance somewhat, but stayed on her feet.

"Good answer!" he grinned. "Now, I'll see to your transfer tonight. I'll contact you with your new schedule tomorrow."

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

* * *

 ** _17:30 to 19:00 (training with A.M)_**

"I-I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Nonsense! Now focus!"

Izuku watched as the ginger shook, and winced in sympathy. When he looked at what All Might put the girl through to help her concentrate, he felt more at ease with his own hellish training.

His best friend was currently standing on top of the damn fridge –which he still wasn't able to move-, on one hand, with a broken television on one feet and a tire on the other. The other hand was tied in her back, and her eyes were covered with a scarf.

Kira struggled to keep her balance, but soon found herself falling from the fridge and kissing the ground. Spatting some sand with a disgusted expression, she then glared at the Hero through the half-fallen cloth blocking her sight.

"This is stupid," she accused, getting up and dusting herself. "How am I to focus on nothing if I have to concentrate on keeping my balance?"

"Think, young lady!" the blond man roughly poked her forehead. "If you achieve this task, then it would mean you no longer have to think about concentrating, right?"

 _That's…_ her eyes widened in realization. _Actually brilliant…_

She clenched her fist, before climbing back onto the fridge. Once there, she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at All Might with a fierce glare.

"When," she then snapped.

"Uh?"

"Not 'if' I achieve it," she corrected. "But _when_. Give me the damn tire."

Surprised for a second, the top Hero then offered a satisfied grin, and handed her back the tire. Lifting herself back on her hands, she forced herself to forget about her already shaking limbs and took a deep breath.

 _Alright… again!_

"Now come on, the ten months will be over before you know it!"

Izuku tripped and fell. Kira snorted quietly, but the faint noise caught All Might's attention.

"What are you laughing at? Get back to work!"

"Y-yes sir!" she gulped, returning to her own training.

* * *

 ** _19:00 to 20:30 (Bo staff training)_**

They exchanged blows at a quick pace. As Kira was about to hit her opponent, though, her Master used the opening to get her in the guts. Grunting, the took a step back as the woman before her lowered her staff.

"You've got to be careful about the openings, Suttoki," she said, as harshly as per usual. "I like your boldness in a fight, but it'll mean nothing it you can't back it up. Now get lost, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai! Thank you for your time, Nami-sensei!"

* * *

 ** _20:45_**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

The teen let herself fall on the chair, instantly stuffing her mouth with the dinner made by her brother. The white-haired man gaped at the quite… disgraceful sight, for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Kira, what-"

"I need to eat a lot to make up for the energy I use during the day," she cut his question, not even looking at him. "I'll be on the roof to train some more after, if you need anything."

"R-right…"

Her brother could only watch as she finished her bowl, instantly asking for another. He served her again, and she didn't loose a second. Seeing that, he hit her with his spoon.

"Ow… what was that for?"

"If you eat too fast, then you won't be able to digest properly," he scolded. "And vomiting everything won't make you gain more energy."

At that, she offered a sheepish smile, and started eating again, though more slowly.

Once done, she thanked him for the meal before heading for the roof.

"Oi!"

The teen caught the jacket he threw her way, surprised he was letting her off the hook so easily.

"I can't stop you, I know I can't," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "But… let me help, at least. Don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Her throat tightened under the emotion. Ever since they started living together, he had disapproved of her ambition of becoming a Hero. For him to now offer his support and encouragements…

Unable to stop herself, she launched herself in his arms. He chuckled, hugging back.

"You can do it, Little Spark."

 _Ren… arigato._

* * *

 ** _21:30 to 22:00_**

"Urgh, I can't do it!"

Frustrated, the young girl let herself fall onto her back. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a tired sigh.

 _How can I do it? It mustn't be so hard, right? What am I even searching for? What the hell is my core in the first place? What does it looks like, feel like?_

 _Ugh…_

Stifling a yawn, she then looked at the sky, only to feel a shiver running through her whole body. There, on the dark night sky, were shining thousands of stars, each brighter than the other. The sight was beautiful and, without any light from the ground to darken theirs, she could finally truly see them.

 _So beautiful…_

She suddenly felt at peace. At the mercy of the universe, she was calm, collected. Her breathing eased, the erratic beatings of her heart slowing their pace… Without noticing, she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was the same routine for the next seven months. Slowly but surely, her body got used to the new schedule. Getting out of bed still was a challenge, though she no longer needed a cold shower to fully wake up. Her training regime was intense, demanding, and she often fell asleep during her meditation. Her jogs with Izuku were getting better, but not by much, even though the boy had yet to give up. As for the sessions with All Might… well, she still wasn't able to achieve the one-hand-stand, but she wasn't letting go.

She knew she was getting closer each day that was passing by. It was only a matter of time and, even though said time wasn't a luxury they could afford, she knew they'd both be able to achieve their goals before the entry exams if they kept working hard.

Fall had reached the city, tainting the trees of red and orange. The pavements were covered with dead leaves, and a swift, cold breeze was now blowing through the streets. Seeing as the sunrays soon wouldn't be enough to warm them on their own, the two friends and All Might decided to use of one of the few last days of good weather to go for a jog.

Both teens were carrying an heavy televisor, running without loosing their breath on talking. They were focused, determined-

'THUD'

And dead tired.

Kira let her load crash on the ground, her arms shaking violently, and Izuku quite literally collapsed under exhaustion. All Might, who had gone ahead, stopped his scooter and turned to them.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong?" he barked. "There are only three months left! You won't make it if you keep that pace! Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?"

"N-no!" the ginger protested, though weakly.

He stared at them for a few seconds, realization slowly dawning upon him.

"Overwork…?" he frowned. "The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the entrance exams, young man… and yourself had only to focus on finding your core so as to control your abilities, young lady."

His eyes narrowed.

"You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you?" he grew somewhat angry. "Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?"

"I-I do…"

"O-of… of course w-we… do…" Kira's breath hitched slightly, and she placed an hand on her beating heart with a wince.

 _I didn't know it could get_ painful _, damn…_

"B-but… I can't just… g-get in…"

At that, the ginger snapped her head at him, surprised.

"I h-have to work… a-a lot more than… other p-people… or I w-won't be… able to… c-catch up…"

His fingers dig painfully into the dirt as he forced his overused body to move, and the only thing in that moment that refrained Kira from bashing his head for being so reckless was her own exhaustion.

"I want to be…" the green-haired be struggled to raise his head. "To be strong like Ki-Kicchan… and to become… the greatest Hero… like you!"

The blond man stiffened, and the ginger shook her head, knowing there was no way for her friend to change his mind. Then, All Might turned into his hero form, lifting effortlessly the exhausted boy from the ground.

"You go-getter fanboy! I like that!"

The girl mentally facepalmed.

 _Of fricking course he does._

"But! If that is the case, then you really can't rush things now! I understand your feelings, though. Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!" he promised.

"You're not old… All Might…"

At that, the Hero started laughing loudly. Kira simply snorted, however drawing the man's attention.

"What about you, young lady? Must I take a look at your schedule as well?"

"T-that won't be… necessary," she assured, somehow managing to get back on her two feet. "I've already got… an overprotective brother… on the case."

The Hero started laughing again at that, and the teen could only offer a slight smile. As promised, he truly was invested in Izuku's achievements, and even her own, despite her demands to prioritize her friend.

His efforts wouldn't be in vain.

 _I promise._

* * *

"High! Low! High! Low! High! Low! Suttoki, faster!"

"Hai!"

Gritting her teeth, she ignored her the protests of her muscles and started going through the warm-ups faster.

* * *

"Suttoki, stop opening your arms so damn much! You're here to learn how to fight, not how to dance! If you wanna waltz with a partner, you've come to the wrong place!"

"Yes ma'am! I apologize, ma'am!"

"Urgh, that's why I hate kids…" But Akazuki Nami didn't have much room to talk, seriously. She _was_ the one who accepted to personally train the girl after all. If she didn't believe that the teen could do it, then she wouldn't be so harsh. "Get up, brat! We're not done yet! If you want to have even half a chance in those exams of yours, then you've got to move your ass a little more!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Suttoki, late again?"

"S-sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it," the teacher narrowed her eyes. "Ever since the beginning of this school year, you have been late… no, you have been _on time_ four times, and I counted. You ought to be careful, or you might very well fail your classes."

"Nan, I'll be fine," she assured with a confident grin.

The teacher simply shrugged, returning to the front of the class. Kira offered a sheepish smile at Izuku, who simply shook his head, and ignored the snickers of the rest of the class. It was true that she hadn't come on time a lot this year, but who could blame her? She had to train harder than ever if she wanted to get into U.A..

 _Plus, Izuku and I are studying like crazy too. There's no way we're going to fail._

 _No way._

* * *

"There you go!"

"Wait, that's the third bowl-"

"You need to eat!" She gulped at the dangerous glint in her brother's eyes. "Don't push me to make you eat by force."

She offered a military salute, before digging in, making him laugh.

* * *

"Izuku, I don't get it…" the ginger whined, banging her head on the desk.

"I thought you understood the last one," he blinked, confused.

They were now working on mathematics, though each problem failed to find a solution when in the hands of the ginger girl.

"But this one's different!" she protested.

"That's… kind of the point, you know?"

"Ugh! I'm not good at these sorts of things," she groaned, rubbing her temples. "I'm more into street-smarts than academicals-smarts, you know?"

"You're all brawns but no brains, then?" taunted her friend.

"Wha- how dare you?"

Her outrage was the last straw. The both of them stared for a second, before breaking into a laughter fit. It was so violent that the green-haired boy rolled off his bed, making them laugh even harder until tears streamed down their face.

It's only two minutes later that they managed to calm down and look at each other without breaking down again. Once able to breath normally, the boy shook his head with a tired smile.

"We're really tired, aren't we?"

"No shit," the girl snorted in a very unladylike manner. "But to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. We're going to ace these exams, got it?"

"Right!"

They bumped fists, but the shock made Kira's old –very old- pencil to break, spurting ink all over her face. There was a second of silence, before Izuku broke down laughing once more, soon followed by his friend.

* * *

Kira was tired. It was five a.m., the day of the entrance exams, and she had yet to find her core. However, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to worry. Even though she had failed to gain greater control, her intense training had greatly helped and her body was stronger than ever.

In the distance, she could faintly here Izuku struggling to push another piece of trash. There was also the distinct noise of the cars in the city, and a few cries from the birds farther away. However, all she could truly hear was the slow pace of the waves hitting the beach.

It's lulling melody didn't help her fight against sleep. Even though she had gotten used to getting up at ungodly hours –it had become an internal clock, and she no longer needed her alarm-, the hellish ten months seemed to weight heavier than ever on her shoulders.

The teen enjoyed the warm rays caressing her face. Now, all she could feel was the sun, all she could see was darkness and all she could hear was the tide. Slowly but surely, she felt her consciousness dropping deeper and deeper, though to where, she wouldn't be able to say. Not really caring to pull back, it took her a moment to realize that she could no longer feel her body.

It was as if her very mind was now free from the weight of flesh, bones and blood. It felt… good, strangely so. Peaceful. It brought her back to that time on the roof, when she truly saw the stars for the very first time.

There was suddenly a spark.

Curious, she tried to follow it. The closer she got, the brighter it seemed. Before she knew it, she had reached what seemed to be a tiny sun trapped in a cage of some sort, with heavy chains of gold and light. It was raw, destructive, she could feel the heat radiating from it, and the only thing she could think at the moment…

 _A beast in cage._

Setting it free felt dangerous, but letting it be seemed downright cruel. And, while her reason was screaming at her to go back, her instincts kept her locked in place. After another moment of hesitation, she brought her hand closer to the cage, passed through the bars and, without a second thought, broke the chains.

There was a a second, a minute, an hour, she couldn't tell, couldn't think, but a moment passed without anything happening. Then, the chains shattered, the cage was engulfed in smoke and the sun imploded.

There was a flash of light, before flames hotter than she ever felt before suddenly engulfed her entirely, and burned everything to ashes.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!"

Kira fell rather ungracefully, falling in the sand like a sack of potatoes. Ignoring the harsh landing, all she could focus on was the sudden warmth flowing through her veins, like lava.

 _It feels… good._ I _feel good…_

"Kira, are you okay?"

She snapped her eyes open, taking a few seconds to focus back onto reality, and saw Izuku looming over her with worry written over his face. All Might was next to him in his hero form, offering her his hand. She took it, and the man helped her back on her feet.

"You found it, didn't you?" he asked, though he already knew.

"It feels… amazing," she stared at her hands, only realizing now that she was shaking. "I never knew… never thought…"

The teen didn't know what to do. She wanted to test her new freedom, wanted to scream to the world 'I did it!' even though none would understand.

An hand fell onto her shoulder, the tilted her head to Izuku, who offered her a thumb's up and a grin. She blinked, before understanding dawned on her.

"YOU DID IT!"

Laughing, she hugged him tightly, spinning him around a little as All Might laughed too. She only placed him down when he grew dizzy.

"So, did you become the vessel?"

At that, he made a weird face, and placed an hand over his mouth while looking away.

"Y-yeah…"

The girl shot a wondering look at the blond Hero, who simply laughed again.

 _Well, whatever. We both did it, and that's all that matters._

* * *

.

.

Two hours later, the two friends were now before the U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location. The tiredness had left place to excitement and nervousness and, already, the place was filling with many other hopeful students.

"God, we made it…" the ginger sighed in relief.

"Let's go!"

Kira did her best not to gape. Just the entrance of the building was impressive, what would the inside be like?

"Outta my way, Deku, Carrot!"

"K-Kacchan!?"

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you," he snapped.

"Damn, Spikey got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Run for your lives," deadpanned the girl.

As Izuku suddenly became a nervous wreck, the blond boy scoffed at her, apparently very angry. She was about to fire another insult –she had to change her mind somehow- when he simply continued on his way, roughly shoving her in the shoulder on the way.

She pulled her tongue at his back, however catching the whispers suddenly echoing all around.

"Hey, isn't that Bakugo?"

"The one from the sludge Villain incident?"

"Oh, he's the real thing!"

Worried for a moment, Kira then allowed herself to relax when no one seemed to recognize her. It would seem words of her own implications during the three incidents with Villains on the same day hadn't made it to the public, which greatly helped. She didn't want fake assumptions to be made on her because of articles spread all over the city.

She was about to propose to Izuku to get going when the boy tripped on his very feet. The teen could only watch as he fell, unsure whether to laugh or cry at the face he made. Before she could decide how to properly react, though, he stopped moving midair.

 _He's floating… could that be All Might's powers taking effect? So soon?_

It was only then that she noticed the girl on the other side, her hand placed onto his backpack and apparently the one making him float.

"Are you alright?" she inquired kindly.

Izuku started panicking, and the new girl put him down with a short laugh.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first," she apologized while offering a bright smile. "But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

Kira muffled a laugh at the stunned expression of her friend as the mysterious girl started chatting energetically.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"U-u-u-u-u-h-"

"Ne, ne, let's both do our best!" she beamed at him, before finally noticing the red-eyed girl. "You too!"

"Break a leg," grinned back Kira, amused by the vibrant personality of the girl.

"Well, see ya!"

The ginger waved back as the girl went inside, before turning to the green-haired teen, only to find him making yet another weird face. Deciding just not to ask, she was about to propose to him yet again to go inside too when someone tapped her shoulder. Curious, she looked to the boy behind her, faintly recognizing his uniform as one of the Seniors from the Hero Course.

"Ano, are you Suttoki Kira?" he asked, smiling kindly.

"That'd be me," she confirmed, puzzled. "Can I do something for you?"

"Well, you were asked to meet with the Head of the Committee before going to your exam orientation," he scratched the back of his head, apparently apologetic. "I'm to take you there, if you don't mind."

"Err, sure? Must be pretty important if I'm asked for just before the exams," she replied, though confused. "Ne, Izuku? I've got to go, apparently. I'll see you in the orientation exam room, okay?"

"R-right…"

As his inquisitive stare, she merely shrugged, as puzzled as him, before following the Senior inside.

* * *

"It's here."

"Thanks for guiding me," she smiled at him.

"No problem," he smiled back.

He then left, and she stared at the door, before knocking. It instantly opened on what seemed to be a gigantic mouse, or hamster, or… whatever it was. She was about to freak out when she realized it was probably the Headmaster they all had heard about at least once.

 _Still, to see it in real…_

"Ah, miss Suttoki Kira, I presume?" he greeted with a sympathetic smile.

"In the flesh," she nodded, shaking his hand. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, come on in!"

The girl did as told while he closed the door, and she sat on the couch.

"Some tea?"

"No, thank you."

He served himself a cup, before taking a seat before her.

"Alright, so it is concerning your entrance in U.A...," he announced.

The teen tensed a little. Would there be a problem? Did they believe her Quirk was too troublesome? Were her grades unsatisfactory? She hadn't completed the written test yet, but maybe they took a look at the grades-

"You have actually been recommended!"

…

…

…

"Eh?"

He chuckled at her dumbstruck expression, and she shook her head.

"W-what do you mean, I've been recommended?" she was terribly confused. "I don't have any contact in the Hero field, and-"

"You have been recommended by Death Arms and Backdraft, along with the Archivist, and also a civilian family you have apparently saved from a fire during the sludge incident almost a year ago."

Her heart missed a beat.

 _Death Arms and Backdraft? That family? MY BROTHER!?_

"I-I don't understand… I mean, I know what I did last time, but it was done without thinking," she protested. "And is the Archivist even allowed to recommend someone? Are civilians allowed to?"

"Well, we obviously have to consider the situations and reasons behind each recommendations, and while yourself are related to the Archivist –his identity is known of myself and the higher ups only, do not worry-, he completed the recommendation file with the utmost objectivity," he explained calmly.

"But… I…"

Kira was at lost at what to do. For the passed ten months… no, for the last few years of her life, she trained harder than ever to one day be able to enter this very school. She spent sweat and tears and blood on this very task, aiming for one goal only: becoming a Hero. The teen always wanted to rely on her own strengths to overcome obstacles, and she was who she was today because of her determination to pass the entrance exams with flying colors.

But now…

 _All these efforts… for naught?_

"Are you alright, Suttoki-chan?" frowned slightly the Headmaster. "You seem somewhat upset…"

She looked down at her lap, thinking for a few seconds, even though her decision was already made.

"Headmaster, with all due respect… I can't accept these recommendations."

He didn't seem surprise, and merely smiled, as if he already knew she'd say that.

"Now, why would that be?"

"I want… I want to enter U.A. thanks to my own efforts," she bit her lower lip, unsure of how to say it. "One cannot become a Hero alone, but getting in by using mere recommendations doesn't feel… right, you know? I want to be accepted because of my own strength, and not because of someone else's word, no matter how grateful I am to them."

"I understand," he nodded, still smiling. "Though it is unusual for one to refuse the recommendations, it wouldn't be the first time. We'll simply forget about them and evaluate you like any other hopeful student, then."

"Then thank you, for your time and understanding."

"Of course, of course. Good luck in the exams, Suttoki-chan!"

She bowed, before leaving his office.

* * *

Once outside, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, her heart beating wildly.

 _To think they would recommend me to U.A. How did the family, Death Arms and Backdraft even know about it? And for Ren to pitch in too…_

Warmth spread in her chest.

 _Thank you, all of you. I can't accept your help, but I'm grateful._

 _I won't let you down. I swear._

Determination shoving away her stress, she pumped her fist in the air.

"Tcha! Let's do this!"

* * *

 **Next up: the Exam! As for the recommendations, well, I just thought that Backdraft of all people would recommand her after her intervention, and Death Arms saw what she could do too. As for the Archivist, well, he knows everything there is to know about everyone's Quirk, so he can offer a good analysis of people. Concerning said Archivist... well, Ren's job is going to have an important impact on the story later on. If you have any question abou that or Ren's Quirk, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Also, I apolozige to those who might believe Kira is too strong or a little Mary-Sue. I don't see her like that, but I know _some_ people might. I however believe that, if she started training at a very young age, then she truly can be as strong as she is right now. **

**Hope you liked it anyway, and I'm also hoping for your opinion on the story!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	4. The Entrance Exams

**Eh, seems like some people are actually interested in the story, so that's a really nice start! I'm glad to present to you all the fourth chapter!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's heroism and Kira's talk-no-jutsu.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When she arrived to the exam orientation room, she was directed to a seat at the front, thus unable to find Izuku. She had also received an informative paper which presented a picture of herself, her examinee number and the battle center in which she would proceed with the hero course exam.

 **"** **Exam Ticket"**

 **"** **Name: Suttoki Kira"**

 **"** **Examinee No.: 2235"**

 **"** **Test Location: Battle Center A"**

 _Wonder where Izuku will be…_

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving only one spotlight on the stage, on which suddenly appeared a blond man with a mustache, very familiar to any who followed closely the Hero world.

 _Oh my God, it's Present Mic! Damn, Izuku must be having a fanboy moment…_

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" he yelled.

Only silence answered, and Kira coughed a little.

 _Awkward…_

"What a refined response," sweatdropped the Hero. "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam. Are you ready?"

Silence.

 _Double awkward…_

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Silence.

 _He_ really _needs to stop this._

"Okay!?"

Seeing as still no one was answering, he proceeded. On the screen, pictures of different buildings appeared.

"Three different types of faux Villains are stationed in each battle center," he announced. "You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux Villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other un-heroic actions are prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?"

Kira tilted her head to the back of the room from where the voice came from, only to find a black-haired boy with glasses and a rather strict expression.

"Okay~!"

"On the printout, there are four types of Villains," pointed out the boy. "If that is a misprint, then U.A. the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake!"

"Geez, take a chill pill," muttered the girl under her breath.

There was a snort to her right, and she offered a sheepish smile at the red-haired boy, who sent back a toothy grin. His hair was a red as her eyes, and he seemed like the kind of person that enjoyed a good laugh or fight, depending on the situation.

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary Heroes. In addition… you over there, with the curly hair!"

The ginger looked over at where he was pointing at, and cringed when she realized Izuku was his target.

 _Well, at least I found him._

"You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"Sorry…" mumbled the boy.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111," called over Present Mic. "Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to confront it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it!"

"Thank you very much!" the boy from sooner bowed, before sitting down. "Please excuse the interruption."

"Then, that's all from me!" declared the blond Hero. "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present- our school's motto! As the Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'a true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes'. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

The two words appeared on the screen as everyone repeated, and Kira's heart swelled, almost painfully so, as she suddenly realized just _how close_ she was to accomplishing her life-long dream –or at least, part of it.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Kira laughed at that, earning herself a thumb's up from Present Mic –she had been the only only laughing.

"Hey, we're at the same battle center!"

She turned to the red-haired boy from before, who grinned at her again.

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro," he extended his hand.

"Suttoki Kira," she answered the greeting. "So, you're in battle center A?"

* * *

.

.

"Well, they sure have some budget, uh?" remarked Kira.

"You tell me," Eijiro sweatdropped.

After a five-minutes ride, they had reached Battle Center A. The girl hadn't managed to talk to Izuku before leaving, and she was kind of worried for the boy, knowing he was probably overly stressed and internally panicking right now. However, she also knew he could do it. His hard work wouldn't betray him, he just needed some confidence in himself.

"Start!"

She stilled for a second, exchanging a surprised glance with the red-haired boy, before darting ahead. Spluttering, he instantly ran after her, while the rest of the examinees lingered behind, confused by the sudden signal.

 _There's no count-down in a fight, dummies!_

"I'm taking right!" she called to her new friend.

"See you later then!"

They had agreed earlier to go in opposite directions so as to not get in each other's way, hence why they were now separating. From the corner of her eye, she saw Katsuki running forward, and sighed internally.

 _At least he won't try to kill me. I ought to find my targets real fast, though, or he'll destroy all of them._

 **"** **Target identified: destroy"**

"Sorry, not today!"

She slid in between the legs of the robot that had just appeared before her, before clicking her lighter open and pulling out a long flame, slicing the faux Villains neatly in two.

 _Two points._

 **"** **Target-"**

In one swift movement, she destroyed the three that tried to surround her.

 _Three, one, one. I'm at seven points already._

From farther behind, other explosions echoed. The rest of the examinees had finally entered the game, she had to act faster. After all, there surely wasn't an unlimited amount of targets. Once they were all destroyed, or the ten minutes were up, then that part of the exams would be over.

Accelerating her pace, she jumped and made the head of another robot explode, before offering the same treatment to the one behind her.

 _Twelve points. I need more!_

Seeing as the faux Villains seemed to be attracted by movements, she needed to head back to where the rest of the students had gathered. Going off on her own had been a good idea at first, but she now realized she had miscalculated the situation. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't make it in time.

Without wasting a second, she jumped on top of another robot, destroying it while propelling herself on top of the nearest building. Using her newfound height, she started jumping from roof to roof, using her flames as a small boost to allow her the feat without risking to miss a step and fall to her death.

 _…_

 _I need to stop thinking such dark things. Seriously._

As she approached the center of the battlefield, more explosions echoed, and she easily imagined Katsuki either grinning madly or being even more pissed off than usual. Sweatdropping at the thought –he was _always_ pissed off-, she finally reached her destination.

Seeing as the faux Villains were destroyed one after the other in a matter of seconds, she didn't think twice before jumping from the roof on which she was standing. Encasing her fist in flames, she let herself drop onto the nearest robot, effectively destroying it to pieces.

"Hey, that one was mine!" protested the blond whom she had just interrupted.

"Sorry, no time to chat, I'll listen later!" she retorted, already darting towards another target.

This time around, she didn't waste any time with counting her points. She destroyed the more she could find, many of the examinees getting out of the way when they saw her arrive, fists flaming and swirling all around her.

 _They sure are an easily afraid bunch. As if I'd burn them._

Through all the fighting –more like one-sided destruction, but whatever- she had noticed the certain changes in her abilities. No one but her would be able to understand what exactly finding her core had changed, but she could feel it. The fire was no longer resisting when she controlled it, truly bending to her will and emotions. It was less tiring, and she could use much more power with much less energy than before.

Her power, before blurry and raw, was now shaped, refined. Using it had never been easier, and she knew her capacities would only grow from now on.

The ground suddenly started shaking. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, half of a building flew in pieces as a gigantic robot suddenly appeared in the street, dropping out of nowhere.

 _The obstacle!_

Fighting it wouldn't bring any point, and only served to make them loose their time. She needed to find more true targets while avoiding the ginormous faux Villain. Apparently of the same mind, the examinees started running away, scattering in the streets in hopes that they wouldn't be the ones targeted by the robot.

However, as she dashed behind a car to escape being spotted, she noticed the blond guy from earlier trapped under a piece of building. He couldn't move at all, and his Quirk –electricity- seemed to be useless against such a weight.

 _This isn't good,_ her eyes widened. _The obstacle is coming this way, but it won't even notice the guy. He'll merely be crushed like an ant!_

She knew she wouldn't be able to free the boy. Sheer strength wasn't her forte, and her Quirk wouldn't be of much use either.

 _Shit!_

"Oi, everyone!" Kira called to those hiding farther away. "Come on, we need to help him!"

"Are you crazy!?" snapped back another girl. "We'll be killed if we face that thing!"

"Not if we all go at it together!"

"Why would we do that?" protested another boy. "That one's the obstacle, it isn't worth any point!"

At that, Kira stiffened, time slowing down.

 _…_ _points?_

She suddenly felt _very_ sick. Clenching her fists, resolve hardening her eyes, she raised back to her feet to fully face them.

"Points?" she repeated, her voice showing barely contained anger. "Talking about points… in such a situation…"

Her flames started swirling like crazy, and the two that had talked back were forced to move away because of the sudden heat.

"Are you saying… that your personal gains pass before someone's _life_?" she gritted her teeth, red orbs blazing. "That you're ready to let this boy die because of some stupid _exam_!?"

Anger reaching a whole new level, she didn't hesitate before running out of her hideout and towards the faux Villain, ready to take it head on.

"Who do you think you are!?" she snarled, her whole body suddenly encased in flames and her hair turning to fire. "How dare you even hope of becoming a Hero if you're not even going to save your very comrades!? _You cowards!"_

And she jumped.

The fire fueled by her raging emotions, she was propelled even higher than the faux Villain. Unbothered, she used her armor-like state to control her fall and dashed head first towards the gigantic robot, like some sort of human comet. The heat was too much, she easily burst through the robot's chest without an ounce of resistance, like a knife cutting through butter.

Explosions followed as she started falling, now on the other side. However, she had used up more energy than planned for this little rescue mission, and the girl realized too late that she wouldn't be able to catch her fall.

 _This is going to hurt._

She closed her eyes, awaiting the crash and hoping she'd black out before pain could fully hit, if she wasn't killed on the spot. However, as she felt the ground growing closer and closer, the air was knocked out of her lungs harshly as arms wrapped around her. Brought against chest, she felt the body under hers suddenly becoming as hard as rock, if not more, and they both finally landed.

Another explosion echoed as they hit the ground, smoke and dust rising around, and it took Kira a few seconds to realize that not only was she alive, but she wasn't even injured. Surprised, she looked down, only to find Eijiro grinning at her.

"Got you."

"Nice catch," she beamed at him. "And thanks a bunch for the save."

She got back on her feet, intending to help him up, but a wave of dizziness washed over her, and she fell back on her rear.

"You okay?"

"Just dizzy," she scrunched her nose, an hand over her mouth. "It'll pass- _damn it!"_

Her nose started bleeding. The boy's eyes widened in panic.

"Shit!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she assured, though she wasn't that convincing, what will all the red liquid now staining her lower face and clothes.

As the boy fret over her state, someone placed an hand over her shoulder. The girl raised her eyes to see the blond she had just saved.

"Yo," she greeted.

"Hey," he smiled at her, a little awkwardly. "Err… thanks. For saving me, that is. Pretty sure I would have ended up as a pancake if you hadn't intervene."

"Anytime," she assured. "I'm Suttoki Kira."

"Kaminari Denki."

With that, he handed her a tissue. Grateful, she wiped the blood from her face. It had stopped flowing, now, but she didn't want to look like she came back from a murder spree, and also hoped to avoid worrying her brother even more. He had warned her about overly using her abilities, after all.

"Good work, everyone~"

At the new voice, they all turned around to see an old woman with a cane now walking through the crowd of examinees that had gathered around them.

 _R-Recovery Girl!_

"Good work, good work..." she said, smiling. "I'm here to take care of the injured. Is anyone injured?"

In a single movement, all examinees pointed at Kira.

"Hey!" she protested.

"No worries, no worries..."

Before anyone could react, the old woman kissed the teen on the cheek. Instantly, the girl's headache disappeared, along with her dizziness. Kira gaped will getting back on her feet, tired but able to walk.

"Thanks!"

"Just doing my job," replied the Hero, handing her a few gummies. "Now, anyone else?"

As the old lady passed from examinee to examinee, the ginger sighed. While her control was definitely better than it had even been, she also needed to learn how to control her own emotions. Now that the beast had been freed, the strength coming with it was also far from tamed. Greater control also meant greater consequences if she lost it. And, if it happened in the middle of a fight, then she wouldn't be of much use.

 _More training, then!_

 _…_

 _Oh joy._

* * *

A week passed. In that time, she had been called once a day by Eijiro, who wanted to make sure she'd be okay, and twice by Denki, who was apparently very grateful and wanted to make it up to her. However, Izuku never contacted her. She had tried to see him, but he stayed cooped up in his room, apparently in a dazed state that suggested his own exams hadn't gone that well. She also tried to talk to All Might, but he never answered her, which put on her edge.

Kira knew herself had aced the practical exam and done fairly well on the written part –or she hoped so-. However, she couldn't help but worry. Would it be enough? Had she done the right thing in refusing the recommendations?

Wait.

Should she mention those to Izuku?

 _No, definitely not. Plus, it doesn't matter anymore. 'What ifs' won't change what I've done, regrets will serve no purpose. I'll just have to suck it up._

 _"Kira!"_

Startled, the girl fell from her position. She had been training in doing the one-handstand she had been struggling with in the passed ten months and, surprisingly, she now managed to stay in position for more than five minutes.

Well, if there weren't any interruptions.

"Damn it… what is it, Ren?" she rubbed her sore forehead as the man slammed her door open.

"The letter! It's here!"

Her insides turned to ice, which was ironic considering her abilities. She never knew she could feel that scared, anxious and excited before. Grabbing the letter, she didn't waste a second in opening it. A small, round object fell out, instantly casting an hologram.

 **"** **I am here as a projection!"**

"Holy fuck!"

"Kira, language!"

 **"** **I apologize for taking so long to contact you,"** none other than All Might was talking. **"I had some paperwork to do. Sorry for that."**

He –well, the projection- bowed, and the ginger could feel her brother's confusion from a mile away.

 _He must be wondering why All Might, of all people, would apologize to me._

 _Still, though. What is All Might doing? It's a letter from U.A. High, isn't it? Then why would he-_

 **"** **I actually came to this town to work at U.A.!"**

 _Well, that answers it._

 **"** **I wished to inform you myself: while you barely passed the written exam, your score on the practical exam was one of the best. Also, there was a secret part to this exam: rescue points!"**

"Rescue… points?" she repeated, surprised.

 **"** **While destroying the obstacle didn't bring any point, saving that young man's life was the proof that a true Hero's heart is beating in your chest! The rescue points are given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. looks at!"**

Then, his projection was replaced with that of a score board. To the very top was none other than Bakugo Katsuki, which made her scowl a little. However, said scowl disappeared when she found her name in second place.

 _Twenty-two villain points, and fifty-three rescue points. What the hell!? This is awesome!_

 _Wait, is that Izuku in eighth? No villain points, but sixty rescue points… that sounds like him alright._

 **"** **I am glad to announce that… you passed! Welcome to U.A. High, Suttoki Kira!"**

With that, the hologram turned off, and a moment of silence ensued.

…

"I PASSED! Oh my God, I passed!"

The girl started laughing in relief, and her brother grabbed her in his arms, making her spin a few times.

"This is amazing, Kira! You did it!"

Happy, she hugged him tightly as he put her down.

"Thank you, for supporting me."

He hugged back.

"That's what big brothers do, Little Spark."

While not approving of her choice of career, he supported her all along and, right now, she truly couldn't ask for more.

* * *

 **Aww, I love writing those Kira/Ren moments. Anyway, I know that her entrance exam was exactly like Izuku's and for that, I am sorry. I promise, the next chapters will be better. And of course, I can't _just_ follow the storyline. Prepare yourselves for some spice in the upcoming chapters!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	5. Physical Tests Are A Pain

**Yeah, more and more readers! Here's the fifth chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's lateness and Kira's fire.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira ran down the stairs leading to the beach, before seeing her best friend standing there with All Might. Unable to stop herself, she dashed through the last few meters before jumping onto the boy's back, sending the both of them rolling in the sand.

"IZUKU!"

"K-KICCHAN!?"

She started laughing at his startled expression, letting him go and getting back on her feet before helping him up. Then, she hugged him tightly.

"We did it, Izuku! We really did it!"

He laughed too, hugging her back. When they separated, she turned to All Might, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, for helping us! Also, I had no idea you'd be a teacher! Is that why you came here in the first place? So that you could choose a new host for _One For All_ amongst the students?"

"A truly bright young lady!" laughed the hero, ruffling her hair.

"Still, you arrived in second place, didn't you?" recalled Izuku. "And we heard the explosion from when you destroyed the obstacle too…"

"Well, you passed in the top eights with only rescue points, so I guess that's even cooler," she replied, rubbing her knuckles against his head. "So cool, Izuku!"

He blushed deeply at that, and started stammering, which only made her laugh even more.

 _Things are looking up for us. We've only just started the journey, but I know all of the difficulties we'll face will be worth it._

* * *

When April came, the both of them headed to the school for the first day together. The two teens were extremely excited, and Kira could barely contain her awe at the imposing school.

"Class 1-A… Class 1-A…" muttered Izuku as they ran down an hallway. "This place is too big!"

"Wait, there!"

They finally found their classroom. For a moment, Kira hesitated.

::

 _"_ _Transferred? What do you mean?"_

 _The Headmaster at the other side of the phone chuckled lightly._

 _"_ _Well, at first, you were supposed to be in Class 1-B. However, we decided to transfer you in Class 1-A. Seeing as it wasn't written on the documents you received…"_

 _"_ _I understand, thank you for warning me," the ginger smiled._

::

 _Still, I wonder why they changed my place with another student._

She shook her head, before shrugging. It didn't really matter, in the end. She was in Izuku's class, and she really couldn't ask for more.

"The door's huge…"

Kira whistled lowly in agreement.

"Well, we better get going, or else we'll be late- shit!"

"W-what!? What is it?" startled the green-haired boy.

"I forgot to change my shoes!" the ginger gaped at her rollerblades. "Go in, I'll be back in a sec!"

"W-wait! Kicchan!"

But she was already disappearing into the next hallway, running back to the locker room. The boy sweatdropped for a second –she was going to be late _again_ -, before gulping slightly as he faced the door once more.

* * *

As Kira quickly changed to everyday shoes, her thoughts wandered back to her last day at junior school.

::

 _"_ _I can't believe we have_ three _students from our school matriculating into U.A.!" beamed the Principal. "Especially you, Midoriya. It's a miracle!"_

 _The ginger scowled, easily reading the man's hidden words._

What trick did you pull to end up in the elite?

 _Instantly, she forced herself to calm down as a familiar warmth spread in her veins. Getting worked up over such an idiot would bring nothing but trouble, and she wasn't about to throw away her dream before it even began._

 _Bowing, the three students left the office and headed away. School was finally over, and they would be starting U.A. soon enough. It was calling for a celebration, and Kira was going to eat with her best friend. However, as they made their way outside, she realized she forgot her bag._

 _"_ _I'll be right back, wait for me!" the teen ran back inside._

 _She offered an apologetic grin at the teacher when she entered the classroom. The man simply shook his head with a sigh, way too used to her antics by then, and waved her goodbye. She thanked him for the year, and then returned to Izuku._

 _Only to find him cornered by Katsuki._

 _"_ _Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped, drawing the boy's attention._

 _He turned a scathing glare her way, not letting go of her friend. Instantly, her fists lit up with flames. Wariness seeped in his hateful gaze. No matter how he hated to admit it, the stupid Carrot was a threat to be reckoned with, and knew very well that an all-out fight wouldn't end with him unscathed._

 _With a scoff, he released the green-eyed boy. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he then stomped away, though not before bumping roughly into her on the way._

 _"_ _He probably got in just because of you," he spat. "And once I find out how, you'll both be kicked out, and I'll be laughing all along."_

 _Unable to stop herself, she snorted._

 _"_ _We didn't do anything but work. You know, something you should start on. I mean, relying on your Quirk will only get you this far. And you know what? When it finally fails you,_ I'll _be the one laughing," she retorted._

 _They glared at each other for a moment, before the both of them looked away with a sneer._

 _The blond boy left without another look behind, and Kira let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. While she knew she could take him on, his Quirk was tricky, and very dangerous. Had they fought for real, she had no doubt she would have been seriously injured._

 _"_ _Come on, Izuku," she finally said, snapping the boy out of his frozen state. "I don't want to be late for your mother's pancakes. They're the best!"_

 _"_ _That's probably the only thing you're not late for," he agreed, somewhat cheekily._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

::

They hadn't encountered Katsuki since, but Kira had a sinking feeling that the boy would be in their class. After all, her luck was worth shit. There was no way they wouldn't end up together again, and who knew what would happen now that Quirks were allowed more freedom of use?

 _We'll probably end up exploding the building,_ she sweatdropped.

 **"** **RIIIIIIIING!"**

"Fuck!"

Dawdling in her thoughts, she had completely forgotten about class. Not bothering with tying her laces, she started running back as fast as she could to the classroom, hoping she would make it in time. The first bell was a warning, to announce three minutes were left.

 _I can make it!_ She accelerated the pace.

* * *

 _I… didn't make it._

Getting lost on the way, the second bell had rang before she could reach her classroom. Gulping, she was about to gently push the door open, before having a second thought.

 _I'm already late. I can_ at least _make an entrance._

Grinning, she didn't waste another second and kicked the door wide open.

"Sorry I'm late~!"

There was a moment of silence as she entered, and she stiffened as unfamiliar faces blinked at her sudden appearance.

 _Wait… where's Izuku…?_

 _Oh, damn it._

On the door was written in gigantic letters '1-B'. Chuckling nervously, she rubbed the back of her head and offered a sheepish grin to the teacher.

"Oops, wrong class. Sorry for the disturbance!"

Embarrassed, she slammed the door closed, and flushed a deep red as the class on the other side burst in laughter.

 _Well, at least I made their day a little more interesting,_ she finally shrugged, deciding not to care. _Now to find my real class…_

It wasn't difficult, it being on the other side. Crossing the hallway, she thought for a second about knocking, before returning to her earlier resolve.

 _Great Entrance 2.0!_

And with that, she kicked the door open, waltzing in with a grin.

"Sorry I'm late~!"

Already, all the students were in their seat. She could see Katsuki scowling at her, Kirishima dying of silent laughter on his desk, Kaminari sweatdropping at the sight, and Izuku hitting his head on his desk repetitively in despair. There was also a black-haired boy who seemed horrified at her appearance, the brunet girl she remembered from the first day stuck between amusement and confusion, and the rest of the class pretty much stunned in heavy silence.

There was a deep, long sigh from the teacher's desk.

"… Suttoki Kira, I presume?"

Surprised, the teen glanced to where the voice was coming from, only to find who seemed to be their teacher lying in a yellow sleeping bag, dark rings under his eyes.

"Present, sir!" she saluted.

"You're late."

"I got lost," she admitted with a shrug. "Sorry about that, it won't happen again."

There was the distinct 'I wouldn't count on this' from both her best friend and her greatest rival who, for once, seemed able to agree. She puffed her cheeks in indignation. She wasn't _always_ late, was she?

…

 _Okay, nevermind._

"Just get to your seat, Suttoki," grunted the teacher, getting up. "Class is starting."

"Aye, aye."

Flashing a peace sign to Kirishima whom she was now sitting next to, she then offered a smile to the boy on her left, whom had red and white hair, neatly divided in the middle.

 _That's kind of cool._

"Alright, now that we're passed the interruption…" the teacher freed himself from the sleeping bag, facing everyone. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

 _Well, that seemed genuine._

 _Note the sarcasm._

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," he then instructed, pulling out a sport uniform from the sleeping bag.

 _And he told me to sit down not a minute ago, the jerk._

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test!?"

Kira would have been amused at the synchronization of her classmates had it not been for the fact that they were having a test on the fricking first day.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" exclaimed the brown-haired girl.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," retorted tiredly Aizawa-sensei. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of this turn of event.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" then wondered the pro hero. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

The blond nodded, for once lacking his confident, smug, arrogant or all-three smirk. He too seemed to wonder where this was going.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" inquired the teacher.

"67 meters," he answered, growing somewhat on the defensive.

 _Always ready for a fight, no matter what,_ groaned internally Kira.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

Surprised, the teen however took place in the spot indicated by the teacher, grabbing a ball on the way. Kira placed an hand on her hip, curious as to how it'd end up. If Katsuki used his Quirk to launch it, then he was sure to beat his previous record. Herself had never been too good with this test, because of her under-average strength, but if she could use her flames to propel the ball…

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," informed Aizawa-sensei. "Hurry up. Give it all you've got"

"Well, then…"

Katsuki stretched a little. Then, his calm façade broke into a crazed snarl as he threw the ball, adding an explosion on the way.

"DIE!"

"… did he just yelled 'die' to a ball?" blinked Kira.

"I think he did," sweatdropped Izuku.

"Know your own limits first," said the pro hero, recording the teen's new record. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He then showed them the results, and Kira felt a chill run down her spine.

 _750 meters!? What the hell!?_

If he ever punched someone with that kind of strength, and adding the harmful blast of an explosion…

 _Yup, not getting hit by that._

"750 meters? Seriously?" Kaminari gulped.

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink girl clapped her hands together.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!" grinned a black-haired boy.

"'It looks fun', uh?" echoed the teacher.

 _Okay, that wasn't the thing to say._

Kira instinctively took a step back. While he looked worst than she did on a Monday morning –and that was a hard look to beat-, and seemed like a real sloth, this man was no less a pro hero, and thus dangerous. While she knew he wouldn't harm them –he was still a hero, after all-, one was never too careful.

"You have three years to become a hero," he pursued, and Kira calmed down, understanding it was only a lecture. "Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

A sadistic smirk suddenly stretched on his lips, breaking the uncaring façade he had harbored up until now.

 _I've got a_ bad _feeling about this._

"All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion," he announced.

"WHAT!?"

Kira glanced worriedly at her best friend, whom she knew was internally panicking in the very moment. After all, he didn't have control of his Quirk just yet. But then again, as long as he wasn't last for _all_ eight tests, he'd be fine, right?

 _And if worst came to worst, then I can just let him get ahead of me in one of the tests and take the last position. It's not a big deal._

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," the man now had his eyes wide open in sick glee. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

Everyone tensed at that, none expecting such drastic consequences for such a simple test –and _still_ on the first day!-.

"Last place will be expelled?" repeated the brown-haired girl. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish Villains," named the teacher. "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got. Now, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

Unable to hide it, Kira grinned, before turning to Izuku and holding her fist to him.

"We've got this in the bag. Do your best!"

He gaped for a second, before bumping his fist to hers with resolve hardening his eyes. The ginger liked that look. He was determined, and she knew his spirit could, _would,_ get him far.

 _As long as he doesn't give up. And now… let's get this party started!_

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

::

 **"** **On your mark… get set…"**

There was the gunshot signaling the start, and Kira instantly propelled herself forward with flames sprouting under her feet. She had taken off her sport shoes so as not to burn them, and the lighter in her hands assured her a constant source of power.

She crossed the line.

 **"** **4,01 seconds"**

 _My last record was 8,6,_ she recalled with satisfaction. _I already had an advantage because of my constant training, so its almost too easy with Quirks allowed._

She watched as the rest of the students passed with more or less the same kind of results. All did better than back in junior school, that much was obvious if their awe was anything to go by. However, while Izuku himself did much better thanks to his training with All Might and his own running sessions with herself, he still ended in last place.

The ginger patter his back in comfort.

"There are still seven tests," she remarked with a smile. "Don't worry. You'll figure something out."

"Right!"

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip strength**

::

"Wow, 540 kg!? What are you, a gorilla?"

Kira gaped at the strength displayed by one of the boys, before understanding it was more because he had actually three left hands rather than anything else. Biting her lower lip, herself grabbed the machine, before pressing as hard as she could.

And…

"57? You've got the strength of a mosquito!" snorted Eijiro.

"Hey, I can't be amazing at _everything,_ can I?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _Well, at least that's one test Izuku won't end up as last. And I didn't even had to cheat!_

 _Which… is kind of pathetic, when you think about it._

* * *

 **Test 3: Standing long jump**

::

At the signal, she sent a new burst of flames that propelled her in the air. In one swift motion, she landed back on her feet way out of the limits of the sand box, beating her old record once again.

Glancing back, she saw Izuku falling in the sand box, and hid a wince. She knew that he couldn't use _One For All_ , but maybe trying once wouldn't hurt… would it?

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated side steps**

::

She couldn't use her Quirk for that one, or else she'd end up flying. So, taking the old fashioned way, she simply did the steps as fast as she could. She remembered it being part of her training in her Judo classes once and, while it certainly wasn't her favorite or forte, she managed.

Still better than Izuku, though.

 _Well, guess I'll have to loose another test after all. The grip strength one won't be enough to save him from expulsion._

* * *

 **Test 5: Long-distance run**

::

Kira took pride in the fact that she ended up with the best score in the class. Then again, she had always enjoyed running, and she had been doing it for years. Plus, boosted by her fire? Please, almost too easy.

Since Izuku started running with her ten months ago, he also wasn't that bad. He probably would have ended at least in the top ten… had it not been for him tripping over his own feet.

She groaned as he face-planted on the ground, both in sympathy and in slight despair.

 _We'll have to work on his balance too._

* * *

 **Test 7: Sit-ups**

::

Those were part of the girl's usual training regime in her judo class. She didn't exactly like it, but she wasn't bad either. She _did_ try to do worst than Izuku… but it was simply impossible. At his first sit, he hit his head on the wall and lightly knocked himself out.

 _This… is proving to be more difficult than planned._

* * *

 **Test 8: Toe-touch**

::

 _I… won't even comment on it._

* * *

 **Test 9: Ball throw**

::

The brown-haired girl, whom she had learned to be Uraraka, threw her ball. A minute pass, without it ever falling back onto the ground. Then, Aizawa-sensei showed them the result, and Kira had to pinch herself to confirm that it wasn't actually a dream.

"I-infinity!?"

"That's amazing! She got _infinity!"_ exclaimed Kaminari, in awe.

"Suttoki, you're up."

"H-hai!"

Uraraka smiled at her, passing her a new ball. Kira smiled back, before taking place in the circle and thinking about what she could do. Simply throwing it wouldn't do, obviously. However, if she wasn't careful, she'd end up burning the ball to a crisp instead of launching it. She needed to find balance.

Taking a deep breath, she tuned out the murmurs of her classmates, concentrating on the warmth spreading in her veins. Falling in position, she counted to three before shifting her weight forward and throwing the ball, transferring the energy she had just accumulated into it. The projectile flew high, burning bright, and disappeared into the clouds above.

There was a moment of silence, as all waited for it to fall back down. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Kira narrowed her sight until she finally noticed the ball hitting the ground much farther away.

Or at least, the few ashes that were left of it.

"… oops?"

"340 meters. Not bad, but not good either," simply replied Aizawa. "Midoriya, you're next."

"H-hai!"

Kira patted his shoulder as they changed places, and went to stand between Kirishima and Kaminari, noticing how both boys were kind of pale when she approached.

They gulped not-so-subtly when she stopped next to them.

"What?" her eye twitched.

"Just… thinking?"

"The day you start thinking is the day I'll wear my glasses," deadpanned the girl.

"Hey!" whined the red-haired boy.

"Wait, you have glasses?" blinked the blond.

"Not the point!"

"Right, right… anyway, we were just _thinking_ that we _really_ don't want to end up at the receiving end of your punch. Just saying," finally answered Denki.

"Hey, it's not like it was supposed to do that!" she protested.

Before any of them could add anything, though, the boy she remembered having introduced himself as Lida Tenya spoke.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya-kun if he continues like this," he pointed out thoughtfully.

"Uh? Of course not," Katsuki made a face. "He's a Quirkless small fry, ya know."

"Quirkless!?" echoed the bespectacled boy, surprised. "Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?"

 _Shit, I forgot Katsuki was in the same area as I was, so he doesn't actually know about Izuku's Quirk,_ suddenly remembered Kira. _He won't take it well, that's for sure._

"Uh?"

"This… is not going to end well," she mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

At the same moment, though, Izuku fell into a stance. She instantly noticed the power surging through his veins, and narrowed her eyes at the sight. It was the first time she'd see him use his Quirk but, deep down, she could feel that something was about to go wrong.

He threw it.

…

 **"** **46 meters!"**

Kira gaped. That couldn't be right. He was about to use his Quirk, and he had control over it or else he wouldn't have passed the exams, so why-

"I erased your Quirk."

"No way…" She stared at their teacher. His weird scarf was now floating around him in ribbons, and his eyes were red. "He's…"

"That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough," he added, apparently angry. "Even a kid like you was accepted…"

"You erased my Quirk…" Izuku locked eyes with her for a a second, and she nodded in confirmation. He had come to the same understanding she had. "Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your own just by looking at them! The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!"

The rest of the class was confused, at best.

"Eraser?"

"Never heard of him."

"He's an underground Hero, right?"

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, right?" Aizawa-sensei then remarked, annoyance lacing his voice. "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Tha-that's not my intention- gah!"

He was suddenly caught by one of the strips and brought closer to the teacher. Kira clenched her fists, about to intervene, but Kirishima held her back.

"But-"

"No." His grip tightened a little.

Gritting her teeth, she simply settled for watching what was about to happen. If he threatened seriously her friend, though…

 _No holding back._

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do," pointed out the teacher. "In the past, there was en oppressively passionate Hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, though, you'll just be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku, with your power… you can't become a Hero."

 _Why that fucking ass, I'll erase his fricking face and see if he likes it damn it!_

Before she could move, though, Kaminari had taken a hold of her other shoulder. She glared at him, and he offered a sheepish smile, though didn't let her go.

"I've returned your Quirk," then announced Aizawa-sensei. He freed Izuku, whose eyes were downcast. "You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

With that, the teacher stepped away. The girl took a deep breath, calming down. Getting angry and loosing control wouldn't help Izuku in the slightest.

"It looks like he received some advice," mused Tenya.

"Probably just telling him he's expelled," snorted Katsuki.

"As if!" She couldn't stop herself, baring her teeth at the blond. "Izuku has the potential, the motivation and the heart of a true Hero! He won't let go of his dreams so easily, not when he got so far already!"

"You wanna go, Carrot?" he spat, tensing.

"Bring it on, Spikey!"

"No fighting between the students!" however intervened Tenya Lida.

Understanding they wouldn't be able to fight here, they simply settled for glaring. The ginger looked away first when she realized Izuku was about to try and throw again. He hadn't heard a word of what had just happened, too focused on his own situation.

 _Come on, Izuku… show everyone what you can do!_

And then, he threw it.

And he _nailed it._

* * *

 **So, things are still going smoothly, and Kira is still trying to figure out her balance. Don't worry, the promised spice will come! Or at least, once we get to the USJ part. See you guys around!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	6. Mock Battles, True Violence

**So, I can read your reviews but they don't appear on fanfiction . net, but no worries! Don't write it twice or anything, it'll work out soon enough and I can read them anyway. Anyhow, a longer chapter this time around! We're getting on with the mock battles, yeah!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's protectiveness and Kira's anger.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The teen could only gape at the sight. Izuku had left all of them in the dust, almost. At least, he did much better than her, and many of the other students.

"Sensei…" The ginger reported my attention to him once again… only to freeze. "I still… can move!"

 _His finger… he's hurt! Why- what's going on?_

"He's got over seven hundred meters!?"

"Finally, a hero-like record!"

"His finger's swollen! And there was the entrance exam too…"

"It's not very stylish~"

"What is… the meaning of this… _DEKU!?"_

Katsuki started running at Izuku, whose eyes widened. Panicking, Kira instantly got rid of the boys' grips and propelled herself forward. It was the same process she had used during her own throw of the ball, though she accumulated the energy in her legs this time around. She wasn't using fire, but the warmth inside her own body.

Reappearing between the two boys in half-a-second, she blocked the incoming explosion with ease. Dust raised from the ground due to the shock of the impact and, when it settled down, all students could see Katsuki now trapped in the teacher's scarf.

"W-what the hell… these cloths… are hard…" the explosive boy struggled, much in vain.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber, woven together with metal wire made of special alloy," informed Aizawa-sensei in a bored tone. "Jeez… don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over like that… I have dry eye!"

Everyone sweatdropped a little at that, and he finally let the boy go.

"Move it, we're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready."

Katsuki's fists were shaking slightly, and Kira wondered for a moment if the teacher would get angry if she used her own Quirk to tame him a little. Izuku however placed his hand on her shoulder, pleading with his eyes.

 _Drop it. Let's go._

With a sigh, she dropped her stance and, with one last warning glance at Katsuki, then returned along with her friend to the sidelines. As Uraraka worried over him, Kira groaned a little.

Her legs _hurt._

"Hey, Kira-chan!"

"Uh?" She tilted her head to see Kirishima and Kaminari running at her.

"That was awesome, you moved so fast!" cheered the blond boy.

"I had no idea you could move like that, you looked like a ninja!" added te redhead.

"To be honest, I had no idea either," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She then laughed. "We all learn something new everyday, right?"

As the boys laughed too, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering back to Izuku's finger. She could only hope he'd tell what exactly was going on once everything was over.

* * *

They finished the lasts tests, and the green-haired boy seemed in pain. He however kept his mouth shut, and Kira could only be proud of him. He truly had gone a long way since his crybaby days, hadn't he?

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results," announced the teacher. "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to verbally explain, so I'll show you the results all at once."

At that, a screen appeared before them as a projection, the results and ranks displayed for all to see. Kira instantly found her name in fifth place. She grumbled a little at being behind Katsuki, but held her tongue when realizing who exactly was in last place.

"Shit… Izuku-"

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks!" A weird grin stretched his lips.

Everyone fell anime style at that, failing to understand how they could have believed it in the first place.

"Of course it was a lie," then remarked first place Yaoyorozu Momo. "It should have been obvious if you just thought it through."

 _No, no it wasn't,_ sweatdropped Kira, before shaking her head. _Thank God for small miracles!_

"That was a little nerve-wracking, right?" laughed Sero Henta.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" grinned Kirishima.

"Says the one who ended in ninth place," the ginger coughed behind her hand.

"Hey!" the redhead whined a little, while the rest laughed.

"With that, we're done here," informed Aizawa-sensei. He started walking away. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them. And Midoriya! Have the old lady fix you at the nurse's office." He gave him a paper. "Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

As the teacher walked away, Kira slapped Izuku behind the head.

"O-ow! Kicchan?"

"I'm supposed to be the reckless one, idiot!" she scolded him. "I'm the one who does stupid things and get hurt, and you're the one who gets mad at me for that! I didn't sign up for things to work the other way around!"

"B-but it was that or my whole arm-"

"It doesn't make it okay! Hurting yourself like that… if you push yourself too much, you might end up unable to get back to your feet, and what will you do then, uh?" she crossed her arms over her chest. At his shameful look, she sighed heavily, before poking his forehead roughly. "One way or another, though… it _was_ pretty cool. And you'll have all the time and opportunities to improve now, right?"

"I was behind everyone, though…" He clenched his fists. "I'm starting in last place…"

"All the better, then."

"W-what?"

"All the better," she repeated, before smiling at him. "Starting at the bottom? Then the only way is up, now. I'm counting on you, Izuku!"

Startled at first, he then smiled back.

"Hai!"

* * *

The day was over, everyone was going home. As all of the students left, Kira lingered behind. She needed to see her teacher, and ask something very important. Sending Izuku ahead, she took her time in gathering her things.

A minute later, Eraser Head walked in.

"Aizawa-sensei," she greeted.

"Suttoki. What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you could answer a question."

"Shoot."

She bit her lower lip, before staring right back at him.

"I was supposed to end up in class 1-B, but was transferred at the last minute in class 1-A. Could it be… is it because _you_ are the teacher?"

 _Is it because they're counting on you to stop me if I ever loose control?_

"… yes."

"… I see. Thank you, Aizawa-sensei. See you tomorrow."

As the young girl walked out, the man sighed, easily remembering her. She had left quite the mark during the entrance exams and, while her written test was passable at best, she was smarter than most would think. He hadn't expected her to understand the reasons behind her sudden transfer or at least, not so soon. And even less to confront him about it.

"Suttoki!"

She stopped in her tracks, sending a curious glance his way.

"Don't be late tomorrow," he warned.

At that, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll try my best, sensei!" With a wave, she left the classroom.

As the door closed behind her, he couldn't help but notice how her gaze never faltered from his. Even though she knew of his Quirk, she wasn't afraid of it.

He grinned.

 _Interesting._

* * *

"Eh, Izuku's making new friends? That's cool."

"K-Kicchan!"

The poor boy jumped as his best friend suddenly appear, a smile stretching on her face from ear to ear. Laughing, she ruffled his hair.

"You…"

"We didn't really presented ourselves, did we?" she turned to face the other two. "I'm Suttoki Kira, nice to meet you guys! Just call me Kira."

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco, nice to meet you too, Kira-chan!" beamed the brown-haired girl.

"Lida Tenya! A pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" the taller boy bowed deeply.

"Are you guys going to the station too?" she then asked, still smiling. "We can all go together!"

They all agreed, and started heading to the station. As the ginger chatted with her usual cheerfulness, though, Izuku easily noticed the strains at the corners of her mouth. It always happened whenever Kira felt bad or sad, because she forced herself to smile when it happened.

Deciding to ask about it later, he joined into the conversation, for once finding himself opening up to new people.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Throwing her bag on the couch, Kira then headed into the kitchen, where Ren was making supper. He raised an eyebrow when noticing the smile that just wouldn't leave her face.

"Good day?"

"The teacher's interesting," she admitted, sitting down at the table. "And Izuku and I made new friends too! In fact, everyone in the class seems nice… well, save for the Baku-jerk, but you know how _that_ asshole is-"

"Language!"

She rolled her eyes at that, but moved on.

"We had physical tests today, and I discovered a new ability!" she then informed, more excitedly. "I can use the warmth of my own body to accumulate energy in a single place, before releasing it, which allows me to gain more strength and speed and-"

"Kira, what happened?"

She stopped ranting, the words dying on her lips. Ren had stopped cooking and was now leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. His single eye was staring straight at her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her irritation any longer.

"Our teacher…" she fiddled with her fingers, before releasing the bomb. "It's Eraser Head. You know, the guy who can erase a Quirk when looking at someone?"

"I know who Eraser Head is, kid," he snorted. "Archivist, remember? But why… oh. OH! Oh…"

"Yeah."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"That's why they transferred you?"

"He confirmed it."

Ren sighed, running an hand through his hair as he watched the disappointment and maybe even anger on his sister's traits. Of course she would be upset; who wouldn't? It was basically saying that the school didn't trust her to control herself.

"No matter the efforts I make… it never seems to be _enough…_ " she exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm training and training but how am I supposed to trust myself if even Pro Heroes don't trust me with my powers?"

Without any hesitation, he whacked her behind the head with his spoon.

Hard.

"H-hey!"

"Don't start doubting now, Kira," he frowned, serious. "Yes, your Quirk is dangerous; for yourself and for others. It's always been a fact of which you were aware, and its that awareness that allows you to tame that power. Were you scared of it, you wouldn't have tried learning to control it and _then_ there would have been serious issues. However, it _isn't_ the case. As you said, you've been training hard for _years_ so as to be able to control yourself, and it's working! And if this stupid school and its stupid teachers can't see that, then they're fucking idiots and you shouldn't bother with them, because I taught you better than to pay attention to idiots. Got it?"

"… yeah." At that, she smiled at him, this time genuinely. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Ren."

"Anytime, Little Spark." He smiled back, finally relaxing.

"Oh, and Ren?"

"What?"

"Language~!"

His cheeks flushed red at that as he quickly returned to his cooking, slightly embarrassed. He was of a calm nature, but had the annoying habit of getting very worked up about his sister, whether it was _for_ her or _because_ of her.

As she laughed, though, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. She was his little sister, his only family, after all. It was his job to look out for her, and he'd never give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

The beginning of the next day was filled with boredom, Kira's lateness –her morning run took longer than expected-, more boredom, Izuku's fangirling, more boredom and finally…

"Hero basic training, at last!"

Herself was pretty excited. Even though she was still somewhat annoyed about being monitored by her own teacher, she decided to drop it and work with it. In the end, it would only benefit her. She was with Izuku after all and, if worse ever came to worse, then there would at least be someone who'd be able to stop her in time.

"I AM… coming through the door like a normal person."

Kira coughed to hide her laugh. While he was the greatest Hero, she couldn't help but see him in his true form now that she had gotten used to it. His Hero form and his casual form were so different yet so similar, and the teen sometimes had a hard time remembering it was, in the end, merely one person.

"It's All Might!"

"So he truly _is_ a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Its style is so different, its giving me goose bumps!"

"I shall teach you guys Hero Basic Training!" the blond Hero then announced proudly, hands on his hips. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero! You'll take the most units of this subject. Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today… Combat training!"

"Yes!" cheered Kira, pumping her fist into the air.

 _Finally,_ excitement bubbled in her chest. _Finally, all those years of training will be put to use!_

"And to go with that… are these!" He pointed at a wall, where a few shelves suddenly came out from. There were suitcases with numbers on them. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!"

Everybody practically threw themselves at the shelves, impatient to find their costumes. Refraining from barreling into the group, Kira simply waited for them to clear the space before grabbing the suitcase with the number sixteen on it.

 _Finally…_

She didn't waste any more time and ran to the changing rooms, soon followed by the rest of the girls.

* * *

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware… from now on, you are Heroes!"

All Might's smile only widened, if possible, at the sight. All of the students were now standing before him, proudly wearing their costumes for the first time.

"That's great, everyone! You all look so cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes? Get ready and- wait, where's young Suttoki?"

"S-sorry I'm late! I got lost!" suddenly exclaimed the teen, arriving through the entrance. She exhaled, hands on her knees. "Again…"

All Might simply laughed it off, and everyone started readying their costumes for the oncoming training. Putting on masks, helmets and whatnot, they all felt ready to take on the world.

Kira simply jogged to join the one she recognized as Izuku and Uraraka.

"Ochaco-chan, Izuku!" she waved to them. "Wow, you guys look really cool! And your costume really suits you, Ochaco-chan!"

"Y-you think so? They ended up making a skintight suit, so it's a little embarrassing for me-"

"Nonsense!" the ginger grabbed her hands, beaming at her. "You look awesome, alright? And you too, Izuku! That's the jumpsuit your mother got for you, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… and the goggles are the ones your brother gave you, aren't they?"

"Yup!"

Izuku took a moment to check over his friend's costume. She was wearing what seemed to be an armored shirt, completed with a skirt that allowed her to move with ease. Her waist was circled by a large, tight belt. There were also leggings, and she was wearing big combat boots that reached her knees. Finally, there were strange-looking gantlets that covered her hands and forearms, reaching the elbows. The tips of her fingers seemed to be made of some sort of metal. Finally, on her head were proudly displayed old-looking goggles.

All of the outfit was black, saved for some flame patterns on her skirt and gauntlets, which matched her hair.

"Why black?" wondered Uraraka, curious.

"Well, with fire often come ashes and smoke, which would ruin costumes of paler shades," shrugged the teen, showing one of her sleeves. "And if you look closer, you can see that it's actually made with fireproof tissues. That way, it won't get damaged when I use my Quirk."

"And the goggles are there to allow her to see through the smoke," added Izuku, somewhat proudly. It _was_ his idea, after all. "And your lighter is in the belt, I presume?"

"Four of them," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't want to be caught unprepared."

"Lighters?" repeated the brown-haired girl, confused.

 _Right, she doesn't know._

"I can't create fire," simply answered the ginger. "My Quirk allows me to control it, but creating it is a no-go. Still, a single spark and I'm good to go! I just can't create it on my own, though I'm working on it."

"I see. Still, your costume is really cool too! You really thought of everything, haven't you?" beamed the smaller girl.

The grin that answered her was almost feral. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Before any of the two could ponder on what that was supposed to mean, All Might demanded for all's attention once again.

"Now, it's time for combat training!"

"Sensei!" A guy in an armor raised his hand, and Kira instantly recognized him as Lida-kun. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No! We're going to move two steps ahead! You see, most of the time, fighting Villains takes place outside. But, if you look at the total numbers, atrocious Villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals… In this society filled with Heroes, truly intelligent Villains hide… in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes, and fight two-on-two indoor battles!"

"Without basic training?" blinked a frog-like girl.

 _Talk for yourself,_ Kira snorted internally. Then, she berated herself. _Not they're fault. You're just a mild training freak._

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up," replied the Pro Hero.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" grunted Katsuki.

"Will the punishment be expulsion just like with Aizawa-sensei?" worried Uraraka.

"How shall we be split up?" joined in Lida.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama showed off, completely out of the loop.

"Can we just get started already?" Kira slammed her feet into the ground, growing impatient.

After a little mental breakdown from All Might because of all of the sudden questions, the blond man then pulled out some sort of script.

"So! The situation is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of it. The Heroes need to catch the Villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The Villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes," All Might explained. He then pulled out a box from somewhere. "As for teams and opponents, those will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" protested Lida.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with Heroes from other Agencies," however pointed out Izuku. "Maybe that's why?"

"I see… the discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" he apologized to the teacher, bowing.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!"

A few seconds later, everyone was teamed up. Kira looked around, wondering who the hell was 'Jiro Kyoka'.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Suttoki Kira?"

"You must be my partner," the teen understood, turning around to face her. It was a girl, smaller than her, with short black purple hair and red markings on her cheeks. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same." They exchanged a smile.

 _Thank God I didn't end up with Katsuki._ That _would have ended badly._

"Now, for the first teams…" All Might pulled out a letter from the 'Hero' box and one from the 'Villain' box. "Team A as the Heroes, and Team D as the Villains!"

 _Team A is Izuku and Ochaco. Team D is…_

 _Oh shit._

"Everyone else, head towards the monitor room!"

"Hai!"

As they started leaving the training grounds, Kira ran to her best friend and gave him a quick hug.

"Fight, Izuku," she ordered in a low tone, grip tightening a little. "Don't let him push you around anymore. You're strong, and you're going to show him what you're made of, got it?"

She pulled away, and he nodded firmly, determination shining in his gaze.

"I promise!"

"Good. Give them hell, you two!"

And with that, she ran to join the rest of the students.

 _Good luck, Izuku, Ochaco-chan._

 _You'll need it._

* * *

"Villain Team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the Hero Team will break in, and the battle will start!"

The rest of the students reached the monitor room. While All Might gave the two teams on the field some last minute advice, Kira decided it was the right time to get to know her new partner.

"So, what's your Quirk?" she asked, curious.

Jiro blinked at the sudden question, before looking down. Then, Kira noticed her earlobes, which looked like plugs.

"Wow, that's cool," remarked offhandedly Kira. "Your ability must be related to sounds then, right? That's going to be pretty useful. Can you fight?"

"… I'm more of a long-ranged fighter."

"Alright, well, I'm both so we can work this out!" beamed the ginger.

Jiro stared at the girl to her right for a moment. She knew that Kira's Quirk allowed her to control fire, which was awesome. _That_ was a strong Quirk. _That_ was a cool Quirk. Jiro held no doubts that Kira was one of the strongest in the class, though she didn't know to what extent yet.

And so, for Kira to compliment her own Quirk, which wasn't all that strong or useful really, well, it felt good. Surprising, but nice to hear.

All Might then came in and, without wasting anymore time, announced the beginning of the first battle. Kira instantly jumped on her feet and ran to the screens, worry etched on her features.

 _You can do it, Izuku!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Okay, everyone, you all should think as well," then informed All Might.

The hotheaded girl watched as her friends managed to infiltrate the building, and started moving around. The hallways were small, and there were many blind spots, so they had to be careful.

Suddenly, Katsuki jumped out of nowhere and activated his Quirk.

"Izuku!"

The explosion died down, revealing that the two had successfully escaped the surprise attack. Uraraka seemed fine, but Izuku's mask was already damaged; half had burned away. All of the students started protesting at the ambush.

"A surprise attack so soon?"

"Bakugo, that's cheating! It's not manly at all!"

"A surprise attack is a strategy too," however corrected All Might. "They're in the middle of a real battle right now."

"Midori-kun avoided it!"

"Damn him…" Kira looked down, fists clenched tightly. "Katsuki… I swear to God, if you really hurt them… then I'll _have your head."_

Mineta, who had been about to try and grope her, slowly backed away with a band of sweat rolling down his spine.

He was _not_ provoking that one. He didn't want to die so young.

"There goes Bakugo again!" then warned Kaminari.

Katsuki was running at Izuku again. However, at the last second, Izuku dropped under his hand and grabbed his arm, before moving his feet and throwing the boy over his shoulder and into the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hell yeah!" then cheered loudly Kira, startling those around. "Go Izuku! Kick his ass!"

Once Katsuki got over his shock, he slowly rose back to his feet. He was talking, but no one could tell what he was saying.

"What is he talking about?"

"Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound," replied Kirishima.

"He's talking to his partner over the small wireless radio," informed All Might. "You can bring that, plus the building's plans, and… this capture tape! Once you wrap his around your opponent, it shows that you have captured them."

"The time limit is fifteen minutes, and the Heroes don't know the location of the weapon, right? Then the Heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!"

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in," simply replied the Pro Hero. "Besides, didn't Aizawa-sensei tell you, too? You know… here we go…"

"PLUS ULTRA!" all of the students exclaimed together.

But the fight was still ongoing, and Kira could only hope that everything would end up okay for her friends.

* * *

.

.

"IZUKU!"

This was wrong, too wrong. Katsuki had gone too far this time. He had used some sort of super strong explosive, blasting away everything before him… including her best friend. Kira was livid, shaking badly, and she could feel her sparks flying from her hands, only asking to grow and to burn the asshole down, to burn him and _burn burn burn-_

"Kira!"

The girl was snapped out of her daze, and blinked a few times as she was shaken around like a ragdoll by Kirishima. When he realized she was back to normal somewhat, he stopped shaking her but didn't let go.

"I-Izuku!" she gasped, looking frantically for the door. "I-I have to go, I have to help him, he's-"

"Midoriya's fine!" the redhead assured, tightening his grip. "Look! He's okay, just look!"

She obeyed, the air knocked out of her lungs by relief when she realized that her best friend was, in fact, still alive and not too damaged.

"Izuku… Sensei, you need to stop this fight! Now!" she demanded, her voice echoing harshly in the heavy silence. "Katsuki's gone crazy! If this goes on, Izuku is going to end up really hurt, or worse!"

"No."

"What!? What do you mean, 'no'!?"

"Young Bakugo," All Might completely ignored her, talking to the blonde boy through his radio. "If you use this move again, I'll stop the fight and your team will loose. To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both Heroes and Villains. You will loose a lot of points for it!"

Kira could barely contain herself. How could All Might do this? Bakugo had obviously lost it, hell-bent on a revenge spree that made no sense whatsoever!

 _I can't leave him like that. Not if I can do something about it._

"If you won't stop it…" she gritted her teeth, backing away towards the door. "Then I will!"

"No, young Suttoki!"

She ignored his calls, running for the door. As she reached it, though, she was slammed into the ground by a heavy body. The sudden pain due to the impact brought her back to her senses somewhat, and cleared her mind.

"Ow…"

"I know he's your friend, Kira, but you can't intervene," warned Kirishima, now sitting on her back. "It's his fight. I doubt he'd be happy about you taking over."

"But…"

On the screen, Katsuki suddenly blasted the poor boy away with an attack in the back. And, while the attack itself was very ingenious, it also meant that Izuku received a full hit. Understanding Kirishima was right, though, Kira decided to go against her better judgment and stopped struggling.

"… err, you still alive, Kira?"

"I hate you."

He chuckled nervously at that, but didn't get up. Seeing as he wouldn't let her up anytime soon, Kira simply opted to wait for the battle to end and hope for the best.

… which wasn't happening, to be honest.

 _I can't… I can't watch him get hurt like that…_

 _So why…_

 _Why can't I look away…_

 _Why do I believe…_

 _That he'll win anyway?_

And suddenly, she understood. She understood why All Might didn't intervene, why he didn't stop them. Because… because if he did, then Izuku would never be able to find his strength, like he was doing now. He was getting the beating of his life, but it also gave him the strength he needed to stand up for himself.

The two boys faced each other. Then, they started running, each readying their attack for a final blow.

 _He's going to use One For All!_ She held her breath. _Oh God one of them really is going to die._

"Both of you, sto-" All Might stopped midway as Izuku yelled something only he could hear thanks to the radio. "No way!"

And then, instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku sent his fist into the air. The shock wave that followed was strong enough to destroyed all of the upper floors and the roof. Thanks to the attack, the floor on which was waiting Uraraka was thoroughly damaged. Using the debris, the girl then sent them flying at Lida, who had no other choice but to take cover. Using the momentum, Uraraka propelled herself into the air thanks to her Quirk and, next thing everyone knew, she had retrieved the nuclear weapon.

"Shit…" whistled lowly Kirishima.

"We were so caught up in the fight between Izuku and Katsuki… that we forgot about the other two," gaped Kira, the last of her anger dying down.

"Hero… Hero Team… WINS!"

The yell snapped her out of her shocked state, and she suddenly realized how truly injured Izuku was. He had collapsed on the floor, one whole arm damaged by his use of _One For All_ and the other hurt by the explosion of Katsuki.

"Shit! I- Eijiro, get off me!"

She roughly pushed him off and, no longer holding back, ran out of the monitor room. Now that the fight was over, no one was going to stop her from helping her friend.

* * *

.

.

"Izuku! Izuku, are you okay?"

Kira completely ignored Katsuki, who was still standing in shock on the other side of the room. Kneeling next to the green-haired boy, she gritted her teeth when she realized the extent of his injuries. His arms weren't looking good, he was unconscious, and his head was bleeding. Hell, she didn't even want to look at his back, too scared of what she'd find.

A medical robot came in. It lifted Izuku from the floor and placed him on a stretcher, before heading outside. She followed, worried sick. Did he pass out because of the shock? The blow? The pain?

"Young lady…"

"Don't." She took a deep breath as All Might appeared by her side. "I… I understand, why you didn't stop the fight. Really, I do. But this? This isn't training. It was a _massacre."_ She couldn't shake off the sight of her best friend lying amongst the rubbles, hurt and bleeding as she watched, helpless. "If Izuku hadn't use his Quirk, he would have taken a full hit in the face. If he had use it against Katsuki, then he's the one who would have been truly injured. And while I know that stopping the fight might have hindered Izuku's growth as a Hero… getting killed now won't help him achieve his dreams either."

"… I know. I shall speak to young Midoriya later on, when he has regained consciousness," agreed the Pro Hero. Then, he glanced at the bomber. "For now, though, I have a few words to say to young Bakugo."

"Just a moment.

Before All Might could stop her, she rose back to her feet and, without hesitation, punched Katsuki right in the face. He stumbled back, the sudden attack pulling him out of his trance-like state.

"Ya wanna fight, Carrot!?"

" _You_ are done fighting for today," she spat, rubbing her fist a little. "That was for hurting Izuku like you did."

"We were fighting-"

"It was uncalled for! You could have just captured him with the tape but _nooo_ , mister Katsuki-jerk just _has_ to use _lethal force_ to get rid of _imaginary obstacles._ Izuku- Izuku always admired you, you know? I never understood why, but he did. And he always dreamt of one day surpassing you, because he considers you as someone who'll become an amazing Hero. And you know what? For a while, I truly believed it too." She took a shuddering breath, before looking back at him. He was glaring, but she suddenly felt very empty. "You're not… in that state, you're not even worth fighting. Hell, you have no more worth than a _Villain."_

"Suttoki Kira-kun!" warned All Might, finally stepping in.

"I said what I had to say," she snapped back, heading outside. "I won't hold myself back, whether physically or emotionally, when it comes to protecting my friends. This fight was _training_ , and if Katsuki can't see beyond himself even when it's about _games,_ then someone has to put him back in his place. And even if you aren't allowed to truly do so as a teacher, the same rules don't apply to me."

With that, she stormed out of the building. She was angry and worried and damn it! She knew she shouldn't have punched him like that, and even less outside of training, but he _deserved_ it. And even if there were consequences, she didn't care.

For her friends, she'd do _anything_.

…

…

…

 _Though if I end up in detention, Ren is going to_ skin _me._

* * *

"Well, even if I say that… the MVP for this battle was young Lida!"

Confused murmurs were exchanged.

"It's not one of the winners, Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-kun?" wondered Tsuyu.

"Hmm, well… why is that?" mused the man. "Does anyone know!?"

"Because he's the only one who didn't fuck shit up?" drawled Kira, leaning against a wall.

"Err, well…" In a sense, it was true, but All Might was looking for a more thorough explanation.

"It is because Lida-san adapted the most to the context of the training," then stepped in Yaoyorozu. "From watching the match, it appears Bakugo-san acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might-sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya-san's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka-san, she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Lida-san prepared for his opponent's arrival, and assumed it'd be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack. The Hero Team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Everyone could only stare in mute silence at the girl, and even All Might didn't know how to respond to that.

"That's exactly what I said…" mumbled Kira under her breath. "Kind of."

"W-well, young Lida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed… but well… that was correct!"

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning!" then claimed the girl. "We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

Kira stared at her for a moment, genuinely impressed. Yaoyorozu Momo obviously took this course seriously, which led her to believe she had gotten in thanks to a recommendation. After all, she knew there were four of those in their year, and someone of Yaoyorozu caliber obviously fit the bill.

"And one last thing!" she then exclaimed, drawing more attention if feasible. "You!"

Kira looked around, before pointing at herself.

"Yes, you!" the girl turned to face her, hands on her hips. "While your friendship with Midoriya-san is exemplary, trying to interfere in the battle only caused more problems. Had Kirishima-san not been able to stop you, the fight could have ended even more badly than it already has. And while I understand that standing still while your friends are in danger is difficult, please, control your emotions better from now on. A Hero slave to their emotions is bound to hurt more than help."

Kira stared at her for a moment, unsure whether to be annoyed at being called out like that by a girl her age, or ashamed because she was right.

In the end, she settled for the later.

"You are right," she admitted, before bowing towards the group slightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience. It won't happen again."

"I- erm, well…" Yaoyorozu obviously hadn't expected her to agree.

"Anyhow, I believe it is time for our next battle!" then exclaimed All Might, drawing back everyone's attention on the main subject. "Let's move to the next location and start the second match!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Team B consisting of Todoroki Shoto and Shoji Mezo was the Hero Team, while their opponents was Team I, consisting of Ojiro Mashirao and Sero Hanta. As soon as it began, though, Kira instantly understood that the Team Hero would win.

They had yet another student who had gotten in with recommendations, after all.

She watched, mildly impressed, as Todoroki Shoto turned all of the building into an iceberg, his partner waiting outside. Their opponents were instantly frozen in place, and Todoroki simply had to walk up the stairs and make his way to the weapon, the one standing guard unable to do anything other than watch.

"H-h-he did not cause any damage t-t-to his t-t-teammate or the nu-nuclear w-w-weapon, and on t-top of that, he weak-weakened the e-e-enemy."

"He's so strong!"

"Err, you guys okay?" Kira scratched the back of her head, confused as all of the students and their teacher shuddered violently. It was cold, but not _that_ cold…

"Just b-b-because you're a w-w-w-walking, t-talking heater doesn't m-mean that we a-a-a-are too!" replied Kirishima, freezing.

"H-Hero Team WINS!"

As soon as their victory was confirmed, Todoroki made the ice melt. Everyone was surprised, saved for Kira. If there was one thing she knew about Todoroki, it was hit family.

His father _did_ have almost the same Quirk as she did.

"Alright everyone, gather around for a review on the second match! Next, we will begin the third match!"

"Hai!"

* * *

The third match opposed Fumikage and Tsuyu as the Hero Team, and Aoyama and Ashido as the Villain Team. The Hero Team won once again.

Next up was the Hero Team composed of Yaoyorozu and Mineta as the Villain Team and Koda Koji and Sato Rikido as the Villain Team. It ended with a draw, the Villain Team capturing Yaoyorozu as she touched the weapon.

And finally, it was time for the last battle of the day.

"Team C as the Hero Team versus Team B as the Villain Team! Go get set, the battle starts in five minutes!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Okay, so I messed with the groups for the mock battles a bit. Then again, it was chosen at random, so of course Kira's presence will change a few things even if I try to keep it close to canon. If you guys are wondering, it's invisible girl that I put in the other clss. Just saying.**

 **How did you like Kira's reaction to Izuku's mock battle? I feel like it's very in character for her. Hope you liked it!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	7. Growing Closer, Growing Apart

**Yeah, the second part of the Hero training! Also, I apologized to those who couldn't have cared less about Izuku's fight, but I really wanted you all to see adn udnerstand Kira's emotions better. Also, sorry for messing up Iida's name. I corrected everything.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's personality and Kira's secret weapons.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: Kira and Jiro are the Villains, unless this wasn't cleared up before.**

* * *

"So, ready to kick their asses?"

Jiro offered a half-smile at that. They were now standing before the building, the battle about to start. Considering what they knew of the two boys, they had agreed to use Jiro's Quirk so as to find them quickly, and then fight. She would take care of Kaminari while Kira occupied Kirishima, and the both of them would be aiming for the weapon in the meantime.

Of course, they had a plan B. However, considering that it required for both boys to be very close, it'd be harder to get it done.

Kira already knew that Kaminari didn't have much stamina with his Quirk. Jiro would have an easy time pushing him beyond his limits. Kirishima was more of a close-ranged fighter, though, hence why it was the ginger's job to handle him.

 ** _"Battle… start!"_**

"Let's go!"

They ran into the building, and Jiro instantly plugged her Earphone Jack into the nearest wall. After a few seconds, she pointed upstairs. Nodding, Kira let her take the lead so as to guide them and, a while later, they found themselves in the weapon room. The two boys were standing before the nuclear weapon, apparently ready for the fight.

"No strategy, uh?" Kira grinned. "I can work with that. Jiro!"

"Let's go!"

Her earlobes flew at Kaminari like whips **(A/N: I never thought I'd write that sentence one day, but I guess I did.)** , forcing him into immediate battle. As her partner avoided his electrical shocks, Kira faced Kirishima.

"Think you can take me on?" he grinned.

"Think you'll last longer than thirty seconds?" she challenged back, falling into stance.

His grin only widened, and he hardened his hands and arms. Bracing herself for the oncoming pain, she then propelled herself at him. Avoiding his first hit, she then grabbed his arm and, without further ceremonies, threw him over her shoulder.

* * *

"Wasn't that Midoriya-kun's counter-attack?" pointed out Tsuyu.

"She must have taught him," mused Ojiro. "She seems more experienced at this sort of stunts."

* * *

"The hell, Kira!?" Kirishima rose back to his feet, stunned.

"I'm not one to rely on my Quirk alone, Eijiro," she retorted, taking a stance again as she faced him. "And seeing as I can't use it without risking making the nuclear weapon explode, well…"

"So what, you intend to fight me bare-handed?" he raised an eyebrow. He then hardened his whole body. "That's going to hurt."

"I know."

Before he could react at that, she was already moving. Avoiding her punch, he then blocked her leg and hit back. She bent backward until her head touch the floor, before bringing her foot up and kicking him into the chin. He stumbled back, and she took the opportunity to rise back up.

"Ouch," she cringed, realizing the strain she felt in her foot.

It felt as if she had just hit a rock with all her might.

Which might actually be what had happened, considering who she was fighting.

…

 _I_ swear _I heard something crack._

"'Ouch'? I'm the one who just got kicked in the face!" grunted Kirishima, rubbing his sore chin. Despite his hardening, she had gotten him good. What the hell were her boots made of?

"It's metal," she answered his silent question. "Or rather, iron and magnalium alloy. And do you know what those allow me to do?"

"Kick really hard?" he huffed.

"Yes, but no."

With a grin, she hit her left foot on the ground. Instantly, sparks flew around. Easily grabbing them, she then made a fireball grow in her hand.

"That's so not fair," he sweatdropped.

"Trust me, you haven't seen the half of it!"

She threw the fire ball at him. He hardened, taking the hit easily. However, the impact created a sudden smoke screen, making him cough. When he opened his eyes, she was no longer in sight.

* * *

"That's very clever," remarked Yaoyorozu, surprised. She hadn't expected the hotheaded girl to act smart. "Suttoki-san isn't able to create her own fire, but she found a way to always have a source somewhere on herself, which means she will always be able to use her Quirk, or almost."

"She has the same metal on the tips of her fingers," then informed Uraraka, watching in awe as the ginger fought.

"So a single snap of her fingers would allow her to start a forest fire if she wanted too. Such power can be dangerous for someone as… temperamental, as she is, though," pointed out Shoji.

"She however seems to have excellent control," replied Fumikage, eyes fixated on the screen. "And she doesn't rely on her Quirk either, as shown earlier. She has many years of intense training in the martial arts behind her."

"Talk about crazy strong!" sweatdropped Sero.

* * *

Kirishima hardened his body, just in time to avoid the hit coming from his left. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. Her goggles were in place, allowing her to see clearly through the remaining smoke, but she wasn't attacking him barehanded.

"Where the hell did you get a staff!?" he protested. This fight was getting out of control, seriously.

"What, that?" She grinned, twirling the Bo staff in her hands a couple of times. "I thought it'd be a good idea to ask for one. It's retractable, easy to hide. Pretty cool, uh?"

The staff shrunk into itself, becoming no bigger than a metallic tube as long as her open hand. It then elongated again, returning to a more threatening size.

"Now, let's have some fun!"

* * *

"I didn't even see her take it out," blinked Ojiro.

"So let me get this straight: she's got a super strong Quirk, she's a master in martial arts, and she can fight with a staff too?" gaped Sero. "Where _did_ they find that girl!?"

"She must have gotten in thanks to recommendations too, right?" then exclaimed Ashido, jumping in place. "She's so cool!"

"No, she took the exams," corrected Iida, chin between his fingers. "But I have to admit that with her abilities…"

"Actually, young Suttoki received recommendations," then informed All Might, not looking away from the fight. "She however refused them, wishing to get into U.A. thanks to her own efforts, or so the Headmaster said."

"EH!?"

* * *

The redhead was growing annoyed _very_ fast. He hadn't expected the ginger to actually know how to fight or anything, and even less have a weapon on her. When she said she wasn't one to rely on her Quirk, he didn't think she meant it so literally.

There was another smokescreen. Groaning and coughing a little, he kept his back hardened, worrying she'd try to get him from his blind point. Then, as thought, something hit him in the back. He was about to hit back, when realizing it was merely a semi-unconscious Kaminari.

"What-"

"Don't hate us too much, boys!"

At Kira's voice, he raised his eyes to meet hers. The smoke was gone, and she had placed her goggles back on her head. Her staff had too disappeared. Then, he realized that she was standing next to Jiro. The purple-haired girl plugged her Earphone Jacks into her boots, before slamming them into the ground.

"Uh-oh." He paled.

"Later~!" Kira waved cheerfully.

And then, the ground under him and his partner crumbled, and they started falling. He instantly hardened his body, protecting Kaminari at the same time, and they both went through two floors before they hit the real ground. Coughing and struggling to see through the cloud of dust, it took Kirishima a few moments to realize what had just happened.

 _ **"** **Team Villain WINS!"**_

"Damn it…" he groaned, falling on his back.

Back upstairs, the two girls high-fived.

* * *

"The MVP for this battle is… Jiro Kyoka! Because of the perfect execution of the plan, and the flawless use of your abilities. Yaoyorozu-kun, mind telling us why it wasn't one of the other three?"

"Kaminari-san has very basic control over his Quirk, for not saying almost none," answered the girl in an instant. "He instantly went all out even though he knew of his lack of stamina. As for Kirishima-san, he underestimated his opponent, and overestimated himself. However, I must admit that… I have no idea about Suttoki-san."

 _Well, that would be a first._

All students turned to All Might, curious of what he'd have to say about it.

"Why, it is fairly simple!" he answered in his usual, loud tone. "No matter how prepared Suttoki-kun was, she however treated this training as if it was a game. She was careful about not using too much of her powers when considering the nuclear weapon, but toyed with her opponent while she could have taken him down much earlier. In fact, I can assure you all that sending the poor boys crash through the floors was reckless, and a little overkill."

"My bad," grinned sheepishly Kira, scratching the back of her head.

"You mean to say she wasn't even trying!?" protested Kirishima, paling.

"Don't worry, Red," she patted his shoulder in mock sympathy. "We can train together later, and I won't hold back this time around."

The nickname had escaped her mouth all naturally, and the boy took it in stride... before dropping dramatically at that, a dark cloud now floating above his head as he went into the gloom-and-doom corner to sulk.

"Anyhow, good work everyone!" then announced All Might. "We didn't have any major injuries other than young Midoriya either! You guys took this on seriously. You all did a great job for your first training!"

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's… it's kind of anticlimactic," admitted Tsuyu.

All students sweatdropped at that, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"We're free to have proper classes as well! Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya. Change and return… to the classroom!"

He was gone in the blink of an eye, running away at incredible speed.

"All Might is so amazing!" cheered Kaminari, back to normal.

"Why was he in such a hurry?"

"He must feel guilty," simply shrugged Kira, already heading away.

"Guilty?" echoed Fumikage, raising an eyebrow.

"All Might is obviously new in the teaching field. He's trying his best, but he doesn't always know what to do," she answered with a sigh. "The fight between Izuku and Spikey here… well, he could have stopped it. In fact, as the teacher, he _should_ have stopped it. He however saw the potential in such a duel, and let it be. While the results were amazing, Izuku's injuries could have still been avoided if he had intervened."

The students stared as she kept on walking away, unsure of what to do or say. The fight between Midoriya and Bakugo had scared them all, but she personally knew the two and was obviously more affected by it than she let it show.

"Oi, you guys coming?" she called, already far ahead. "We still have to go back to class! And if we're all late, no doubt Aizawa-sensei is going to blame _me."_

That earned a few laughs, and a small smile stretched her lips. While she was worried, she also knew Izuku would be alright.

She'd go see him as soon as possible.

* * *

.

.

Once she finished changing back into her uniform, Kira stepped out of the bathroom stall, slinging her back over her shoulder. As soon as she stepped out, though, she was welcomed by heavy stares from the rest of the girls.

"… is there a problem?"

"We were simply wondering why you weren't changing with us, Kira-chan," answered Tsuyu, adorably honest as always.

"Uh? Oh…" the teen mindlessly ran an hand down her forearm, scarred for life by those flames she adored so much. They were covered, hidden from view. "Just… not very comfortable, changing with people I barely know. I mean, we only met yesterday, after all."

"That's right!" exclaimed Ashido, wide-eyed. Then, she laughed. "That's so weird! It feels like I've known you guys forever!"

"Well, this kind of training is sure to bring all of us closer," pointed out Uraraka, clasping her hands together.

"We're only six girls amongst the twenty students of the 1-A class," then remarked softly Jiro. "We'll have to stick together if we don't want to be stepped on by those morons."

"Well said, Kyo-chan!" grinned Kira, ruffling her hair.

The girl's cheeks turned red in mild embarrassment. No one ever called her like that before, and even less acted to affective.

"D-don't do that!"

"Aww, not my fault you're all smaller than me!" simply laughed the ginger. "Well, saved for Momo-chan, but still!"

"Suttoki-san."

At Yaoyorozu's call, the chatter died down. Kira rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, sorry about the nickname. I can call you 'san' if you want, I don't-"

"No! I-I mean, it's not about that…" the black-haired girl look down. All of her earlier confidence seemed to be but a memory, in that moment. "I wanted… I wanted to apologize. My scolding from earlier was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have called you out like I did and in such a tone. It must have been humiliating, and I deeply apologize for that. I was not in my intentions to cause any harm."

Kira blinked a few times, surprised, before smiling at the other girl.

"Nan, don't sweat it." She shook her head. "I told you, didn't I? You were right. I've always had some trouble keeping my emotions in check, and you were right to call me out on it. It's still work in progress, you see. But no harm done, really! And if you really want to, we can just forget about it and move on. Let's be friends, Momo-chan!"

She gaped a little at the teen, before smiling back softly.

"I'd like that… Kira-chan."

As they were about to leave the changing room, though, Kira put a little too much weight on her foot. Tsuyu instantly noticed the cringe of pain she tried to hide.

"What's wrong, Kira-chan? Did you hurt yourself during the training?"

"I… my foot hurts," she admitted, somewhat sheepish. "I think it's from when I kicked Eijiro."

"You should go see the nurse," proposed Jiro. "We'll inform the teacher."

"Really? Thanks guys! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

And ignoring the pain that reverberated in her whole leg at each step –something was _definitely_ cracked-, she started running.

* * *

.

.

When All Might arrived at the nurse office, it was only to find Kira sitting next to Izuku's bed while Recovery Girl treated her foot. The ginger had vehemently insisted for the woman not to literally kiss it better, and simply asked for normal bandages. Seeing as her injury would be healed in the next few days, the wrinkled woman had agreed.

While the nurse wrote down some notes into Kira's student file, All Might glanced at her.

"… you hurt yourself on purpose, didn't you?"

She never looked away from Izuku. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

A few minutes later, she was back before her classroom. Taking a deep breath, she then stepped inside. As soon as she did, though, she was assaulted by a certain redhead –no one shall be named, but it was the one who sent her to the infirmary in the first place.

"Kira!"

"What!?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had recommendations to get into U.A.!?"

"I… what? Who told you?" she replied, confused.

"Gah, it's true!" gasped Kaminari, who had joined them.

In a single movement, the both of them kneeled to the ground and started chanting prayers, obviously mocking her. She turned red, embarrassed.

"The hell's up with you guys? It's just recommendations… and I turned them down anyway, so it's like they practically never existed!"

"But they _do_ exist!" protested Kirishima. "And it's a really big deal! How could you even turn those down in the first place? They're, like, really rare!"

"Look, guys… I was really grateful when I was informed. Really, I was! But you have to understand that I've been training for years so as to hone my skills and become a Hero. Entering U.A. was only the first step on a path much harder than any any of us could have walked on, and I didn't want to achieve it by jumping across. If I wasn't able to get into U.A. thanks to my own strength, then I simply didn't deserve it. That's all there is to it, really."

"A-all there is to it!?" echoed Henta, coming out of nowhere. "You got recommended by Backdraft _and_ Death Arms! And a civilian family? What did you even do? You even got the Archivist on your side, which is simply amazing! No one even _knows_ who he is or even what he looks like, so how you managed that-"

"Is none of your business," she cut, this time with a colder voice. "Listen, okay? What's done is done and those recommendations can no longer have any impact. In fact, now that we're all together in U.A., in this class, we're all at the same starting point. Here, now? It's all about hard work."

"Talk for yourself, Carrot," spat Bakugo, farther away. "When you've got the talent, then nothing can stop you."

At that, she glared. Now that Izuku wasn't there to mediate between the two, she truly had nothing to hold her back.

"Nothing saved for your own arrogance," she snapped. "You're so blinded by your own achievements that you can't see your failures. In fact, you're satisfied with what you have right now. Are you already a Hero in your eyes, Katsuki? Because flash news: you're _not._ You're a student, just like the rest of us, and if you keep stagnating like you've been doing for the passed few years, then I'm seriously scared of what kind of low-key Hero you'll end up to be."

Smoke started escaping from under the boy's palms as his traits hardened. He rose to his feet, a smell of nitroglycerine now floating in the classroom.

"I dare you to say that again, Suttoki," he growled. "I fucking _dare_ you."

Ignoring the attempts of their fellow classmates to stop the oncoming fight, she made her way to his desk until she stood in front of him. As tall as him, she had no problem whatsoever looking at him in the eyes.

"You, Bakugo Katsuki…" she leaned closer, her own body warming up fast. "Will _never_ be the number one Hero. You will _never_ be stronger than All Might and most of all, you will _never_ be better than Izuku. _No. Matter. What."_

Katsuki was shaking, badly so.

And Kira couldn't stop herself.

"Who's the one loosing control, now?" she taunted.

The desk cracked suddenly under his fist. Instantly, Yaoyorozu and Uraraka stepped in, pulling Kira away while Iida and Kirishima moved in between so as to stop Bakugo from attacking if he ever felt like it. The ginger let her new friends pull her away without a struggle, having said what she had to say.

"What's going on here?"

"A-Aizawa-sensei!"

"No fighting between the students outside of training," he narrowed his eyes at the two troublemaker. "And Suttoki, you get detention for attacking Bakugo earlier."

"Whatever."

 _That's it. Ren is going to kill me. He'll hang my head above the stove and curse every time some of my hair falls into the food, and-_

 _…_

 _That… was a_ little _bit darker than intended. My bad._

The teacher simply sighed, before gesturing for us to returned to our places so that we'd start our afternoon classes.

* * *

.

.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!"

At Kirishima's exclamation, Kira snapped her eyes to the door. As soon as she saw her friend up and walking, relief flood over her. Pushing aside the redhead, she then wrapped her arms around the green-haired boy as tightly as she could.

"K-Kicchan?"

"You scared the crap out of me! Why do you always have to get injured like that?" she closed her eyes, glad to see he was alright. Well, saved for his arm, but he was awake and walking so that was already a good thing. "I swear Izuku, if you pull a stunt like that each day-"

"N-no, of course not!" he shook his head. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Kicchan."

"You better be!"

After what, she let the other students present themselves. After all, she knew Kirishima and Kaminari because of the entrance exams, and Uraraka and Iida because of yesterday, and the girls because of the training. Izuku only knew the brown-haired girl and the strict boy.

Kira watched everyone interact, a small smile now gracing her lips. Everyone saved for Bakugo seemed to be getting along, and it made her wonder. After all, back in middle school, everyone was always in some sort of competition. But here? Everyone was in the same class, with more or less the same goals, and they all saw it as an opportunity to grow stronger and create bonds that would truly help in the future –again, without Bakugo.

The door opened, letting enter Kaminari.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab something to eat?" he asked, a pile of heavy volumes in his arms. The brown-haired girl behind him blinked in surprise at the question. "What do you like?"

"Mochi- wait, Deku!? Didn't Recovery Girl heal your injuries?"

Completely forgetting about the blond, she ran to the injured boy.

"Oh, err, it's because of how much stamina I have… and…" he trailed off, only now noticing Bakugo's empty desk. "More importantly, um… do you know where's Kacchan?"

 _Of course he'd ask._

"The jerk left as soon as the school bell rang. You can catch up if you run," sighed the ginger, knowing he wouldn't back down from his idea.

"Oh, thanks! And- wait. If school's over, then why are all of you still here?" he asked, now confused.

"Eh eh, about that…"

"Since Kira-chan got detention, we decided to stay with her and review over the battles together," then answered Tsuyu.

"D-detention? Kicchan, what did you do?"

She grumbled under her breath, too low for anyone to hear. Understanding she wouldn't tell her friend, Kirishima laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Red One here was _really_ mad at Bakugo for hurting you, so she punched him in the face! It was awesome!"

"I know, right?" the girl beamed at him. At Izuku's reproachful gaze, though, her enthusiasm died down and she coughed behind her hand. "I mean, not really…"

"We'll talk about this later," warned Izuku, still frowning. "I-I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

And with that, he ran out of the classroom to catch up to Katsuki. Kira groaned, letting her head hit the desk.

"Red One?"

"What is it, Red Two?"

"… why are you suddenly depressed?"

She lifted her eyes, only to reveal that she was crying anime style.

"Izuku's mad at me!" she wailed.

All the students could only sweatdrop at that.

* * *

.

.

"Ren? I'm back- _Ren!_ "

Dropping her things, Kira ran to her brother. He was lying on the floor, out cold, and numerous papers were scattered around him. She easily recognized some of them as files from the Archives; he brought them home quite often. However, she could already tell many were missing.

"Ren? Ren! Ren, wake up!"

After a minute or so, he finally stirred. Groaning softly, he then raised his eyes to her, still a little out of it.

"… Kira?"

"Hey, Big Bro…" she replied softly, pushing a strand of his hair out of his face. "You okay, there? What happened? Can you remember?"

"I…" He started coughing. She helped him up on the couch, and quickly brought him back a glass of water. "Thanks. And I… I'm not sure about what happened. I just- I just came in, with the files, but I was knocked out as soon as I closed the door…"

"Can you remember anything else?"

"A man. He had… a silver mask? It covered half of his face," he massaged his temples, obviously suffering from a headache. "W-we need to warn the office, we-"

" _You_ need to rest," she retorted, forcing him to stay seated. "You'll go into your room and sleep, and I'll handle the rest. We'll talk more tomorrow, alright?"

"But-"

He cut himself at her warning stare, before giving in. No way was he winning that fight, not in the state he was in.

"Alright. I-I'll see you tomorrow."

She helped him back to his room, making sure he was comfortably set before turning off the light and closing the door. Once back in the kitchen, she gathered all of the papers and set them on the table. Then, she grabbed her phone, and quickly dialed one of the people she trusted the most.

After three rings, he answered.

 **"** **Hello, it is Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. How can I-"**

"Nao-san."

 **"** **K-Kira-chan? Is everything alright?"**

"It's Ren," she glanced back to her brother's room. "He's been attacked. He isn't injured, just under shock, but I'm afraid his attacker stole some files."

 **"** **I'm coming right over. Don't leave the apartment and lock all the doors and windows."**

"Roger that. Don't make too much of a fuss, though. I doubt the attacker will come back tonight."

 **"** **Understood."**

She hung up, and instantly went to work. She was careful not to move too many things, knowing that it'd only hinder the detective. She took notice that all of the windows were already locked, and only the door of the balcony seemed to have been forced open.

On guard, Kira didn't move from the couch. Even though it wouldn't make much sense for the mysterious attacker to come back when she was there –after all, she wouldn't be taken by surprise so easily, and she could defend herself-, but one could never be too careful. Her brother had just been assaulted, even though no one except for a selected few were aware of his status as the Archivist.

There was storm brewing. She knew things would change fast in the world of Heroes, and also in the world of Villains, ever since Izuku received _One For All_ from All Might. However, she hadn't expected it to happen so soon, or even to affect her family so directly.

Kira had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

"Thanks for making it here so quickly, Nao-san."

"Of course, Kira-chan," the man smiled a little as she let him in. "Is Ren okay?"

"Sleeping. He was knocked out pretty hard, but he doesn't seem to be concussed or anything," she answered, closing the door. "The files are on the table, but it's obvious that some are missing. I don't know which ones, though. Also, the door of the balcony was forced open. That must have been how the intruder got in and managed to surprise Ren."

"Did he wake up?" The man quickly wrote things down in his notebook.

"Yeah, but I forced him to go to sleep," she admitted, leading him into the kitchen. "Some tea? Coffee?"

"I'll take the coffee."

As she prepared his drink, he checked over the few files laid on the table. He recognized them as the ones Ren brought back when leaving the office earlier that day, but some pages had disappeared; the ones containing informations about the individuals' Quirks.

Clicking his tongue, his expression however softened when the ginger girl placed a fuming cup before him.

"Found anything?" she took her seat in front of him.

"Files aren't missing, only parts of them," he corrected after taking a sip. "Basic information, most they could have found out by asking the person. However…"

"The attacker… Ren told me it was a man, one wearing a silver mask that covered half of his face." She looked down at her entwined hands. "I just… that man. He _knew_ about Ren. He-he still does! He knows about his status as the Archivist, he knows where we live, and he surely knows about me too! What if he tries to attack again? What if- what if he's not satisfied with the papers he stole and comes back for more?"

"We'll put watch over the building," instantly replied Naomasa, serious. "Have cameras placed in the apartment. When Ren wakes up, tell him to activate the security system."

"We've got a security system?"

"It's one offered to all Archivist. The job doesn't come without much dangers, as you have seen tonight," he sighed. "It's not foolproof, but it works. Also, keep me on speed dial. I'll have my phone on me 24/7. And if you ever feel like there's danger, even if it's just your instincts, give me a call. Better be safe than sorry."

"Alright. Do you… do you think he'll come after me?"

"Kira-"

"Please, Nao-san. I'm not scared," she assured, honest. "But I need to know your true thoughts on the matter."

He stared at her for a moment, but her eyes never faltered.

"There's a chance he does so," he finally gave in. "We have no idea whatsoever who that man might be. All I can tell you is that you and your brother will be kept safe, at the best of our abilities. If you want, you could always go sleep at your friend's place-"

"No," she instantly refused. "I won't get Izuku dragged into this, or anyone else for that matter. I'll simply be on guard. Plus, I won't be able to sleep knowing I left Ren to deal with this alone."

"Alright. Do you want an escort?" he then proposed.

"It'll only attract unwanted attention. I can handle it. I'll use the public routes and try to stay with classmates or teachers at all time, and come back home without detour afterwards," she explained without an ounce of hesitation. "And as you said before, I'll call you if there ever is an emergency."

"Very well, then. I'll come by tomorrow morning to grab Ren and bring him to the office myself. He'll probably remember more of his attacker after resting," the detective agreed. "I'll still warn the school, though. Even though I seriously doubt someone would attack the best Hero school in Asia, we can never be too careful."

She nodded in agreement, her eyes wandering back to the clock on the wall.

"Say, want to stay the night?" she then proposed, offering him a tentative smile. "I can make some soba with a few onigiris. They won't be as good as Ren's, but still."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," the black-haired man, smiling back. "It's been a while since I stayed over. Makes me think back of when I took you guys in for a while."

"We're really grateful for what you did for us," replied the teen, getting up. "I'll get started. I'll set up your futon after we ate."

"I can help-" She shot him a warning glare, and he quickly sat back down. "Or not. I'll just… stay here. And wait."

For if there was one important thing to know about Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, it was that he couldn't cook to save if life. And Kira knew better than let him set foot into the kitchen. If her food was passable at best, his was simply inedible.

The detective shook his head with a small smile as she started cooking, memories from many years ago flooding back. When the Suttoki family got trapped into that fire, it had been his division that had discovered Ren and Kira, still alive somehow under the ashes and the debris. At that time, Ren wouldn't let anyone approach his sister, even though she was injured. He acted like a cornered animal, literally biting one of the officers that had tried to take her by force.

Naomasa had been the one who took charge. He was a patient man, and he reasoned quickly with the teen, convincing him that his sister needed help and that they would be able to provide that help.

Ren hadn't left his sister's side all along, and would let no one but Naomasa approach them. Even in the car or the hospital, nurses and the doctor were only allowed to touch Kira if the detective was present. And when Kira had finally woken up and gotten over her shock, the man had been unable to simply leave them by themselves.

He took in the siblings. With the help of his sister, he took care of them until Ren got old enough to get a real job and an apartment. As soon as he reached eighteen, the white-haired boy turned man had moved out with Kira, who had just passed her seventh birthday.

They had live together for only three years, but he still remembered them as a few of the happiest in his entire life.

"Reminiscing, really? Your age is getting to you, old man," then teased the ginger, filling his cup again.

"O-old!? I'm only thirty-six!" he protested.

"That's old in my books." She laughed at his scandalized expression. Then, she sobered up, but she was still smiling. "Still, though. Ren and I truly owe you a lot, to you and to Mako-san. The both of you are welcome here anytime."

"I know. You two should come over for supper, I'm sure Makoto would be really happy to see you guys again. It's been a while after all," he proposed.

"More like you're hoping she or Ren cooks," the teen rolled her eyes.

"I-I can cook too! I _am_ a grown-up man living on his own, after all," he huffed.

"Living on his own with coffee and rice, yes."

"… I can make instant ramen too."

She laughed again, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner, before returning to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Now that things were taken care of by a professional, Kira felt lighter. She knew that whatever situation they had just gotten into was far from a good one, but she trusted Naomasa with her life. He wasn't a father, but more like the uncle everyone liked. Seeing as Ren and her didn't have family outside from their parents, being taken care of by such a man had truly been a blessing. After all, had he not done that, then both siblings would have ended up in different foster families.

Naomasa saved what little was left of their family, and helped them get back on their feet and face the world again. He's the one who offered Ren his job as the Archivist, and he's the one who taught Kira not to fear her powers. They would never be able to fully thank him for all of what he –and his sister, of course- had done for them.

"Alright, let's dig in!" she served the food, sitting down again. "Hey, mind helping me with my homework afterward?"

"… that's the real reason why you asked me to stay, isn't it," he sighed.

"Yup! But now that I've bribed you with food, you can't say no. Ready for some algebra, Nao-san?"

"But I don't get those things!"

"Well, that makes two of us!"

They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Keeping it down so as to not wake up her brother, they still took a moment to calm down. As they started eating, though, the detective found himself growing wary of what was to come.

Naomasa couldn't help but hope that that special spark in her eyes would never go out despite the storm brewing in the horizon.

* * *

 **O~kay, so things got a little messed up! Kira is more pissed than ever at Katsuki, she got a few more tricks up her sleeve, and she obviously won't go down without a fight. I wish to point out that Kira actually possesses great discipline, not only because of her intense training but also because of the three years she has passed growing up with the detective and the police field. As for those who might think she's way too strong... well, as said before, she has been training for YEARS, and most of the students didn't. Or at least, not at her level. And seriously, have you even seen Todoroki? He wiped out his opponents without even actually trying.**

 **Hope you liked it! Plus Ultra!**


	8. School On Alert!

**Yosh, time for the eighth chapter! Hope you like it~**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's popularity and Kira's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Kira… Kira…"_

"Lemme sleep…"

 _"_ _Kira…"_

"Go away…"

"Kira!"

"Ugh, what!?"

"You're going to be late to class."

There was a moment of stillness. The ginger suddenly sprung out of bed, but got caught in her blanket and ended up falling on the floor. Groaning at the harsh landing, she then shot a worried glance at the clock.

 _Classes start in twenty minutes!_

"Fuck!"

Grabbing her uniform, she ignored her brother who had oh-so-graciously daigned to come and wake her, and ran into the bathroom to get changed as Naomasa's laugh echoed somewhere in the apartment. As she quickly prepared herself, memories from yesterday's incident came back to her.

 _Ren seems okay this morning, though. He woke me up as per usual. Maybe he forgot he was assaulted? It was a pretty harsh blow to the head he got._

 _Shit, maybe I_ should _have brought him to the hospital._

Stepping out of the bathroom, she ran to the living room, where her brother was waiting with her bag in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"Don't be late," he teased.

"Late? I already am!" she retorted, putting on her jacket. Grabbing her things, she then kissed him on the cheek before running at the door. "See you later Ren, Nao-san! Be safe!"

"You too!"

The door slammed shut. The two man stared at it for a second, before chuckling softly.

"She hasn't changed," remarked the detective, amused.

"One day or another, it'll really get her in trouble," sighed amusedly the Archivist. Then, he glanced at the black-haired officer. "Thank you for coming here, by the way. I'm glad Kira didn't have to spend the night alone. I wouldn't have been able to…"

He trailed off, his gaze lingering on the files still laid on the table.

"… He took hers," then informed Naomasa, resigned.

"I know. I noticed this morning."

"… is it _him?"_

"I'm afraid so."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"… I don't know yet."

"You shouldn't hide it for too long," advised the detective. "If she learns that you hid it from her… All of this! I still have no idea how we managed but... Damn it, we've been at it for the passed _year,_ Ren. It's going to blow up in our faces-"

"I know, I know." The youngest passed an hand over his tired face. "It's just… she already has a lot on her plate. With school starting and her reinforced training, I'm afraid the stress will become too much for her to handle. You know as much as I do that she's determined to find _him,_ after all. If I tell her he's the one who attacked me _and_ about… everything else that's been happening…"

"I understand. Just be sure to tell her soon. If she finds out by herself, I doubt it'll be pretty." With that, the black-haired man got back to his feet. "Anyhow, we should get going. The attack must be reported to the office and while I already warned U.A., we still need to put up patrols. If it truly is that psycho, then everyone needs to be on high alert."

"Agreed."

* * *

.

.

When Kira arrived to school, she was surprised to see that many of her classmates hadn't even made it inside the academy grounds yet. They were assaulted from all sides by what seemed to be paparazzi and journalists.

 _Right, must be because of All Might,_ she realized.

Before she could even think of escaping, though, a few had already spotted her. Next thing she knew, she was cornered.

"Err, wait, I-"

"Tell us, how are All Might's classes?"

"Is he a good teacher?"

"Has the Symbol of Peace shown a certain professionalism?"

"What do you think he is lacking as a teacher?"

"Do you believe he is suited to be a teacher at U.A.?"

"Would you all just shut up already?" she snapped, growing annoyed. They all stopped talking at that, surprised. "Look, I'm going to be late to class. _Again._ Plus, are you even allowed to be here?"

"No, they're not."

The ginger jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. "A-Aizawa-sensei!"

The man nodded in greeting at her, before turning to the mob.

"You're all disturbing the classes. Get lost," he ordered plainly. "Suttoki, get to class. You won't be considered as late this morning, considering this incident."

"Uh? R-right. Thanks, sensei!"

Ignoring the calls and complaints from the paparazzi, Kira quickly made her way inside, hoping they wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

* * *

.

.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training," congratulated flatly Eraser Head. "I saw the video and results. Bakugo! You're talented, so don't act like a kid."

The blond stiffened at that, and Kira felt a vicious satisfaction at seeing him being reprimanded like that. Ever since kindergarten, the teachers had look up to him as a start student because of his Quirk. Here, though, everyone was talented.

If he wanted to leave his mark, he'd have to _work_ for it.

"Don't look so smug, Suttoki." The teen's smirk twitched at being called out. "You fought good, and knowing how to defend yourself without your Quirk is an excellent skill to possess. However, attacking a student randomly won't be tolerated anymore, got it?"

"Hai." She looked down, her cheeks reddening in mild embarrassment.

"And Midoriya…" pursued the teacher, glancing down at his notes. "You settled it by breaking you arm again, uh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. Listen up! I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

"Y-yes sir!"

The green-haired boy seemed ecstatic at the hidden praise.

"Now, let's get down to homeroom business," then announced the teacher. "Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you…"

 _Take another special test!?_ Everyone wondered, worried.

"… decide on a class representative."

All sweatdropped at that, though glad it was merely a normal school activity.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" suddenly exclaimed Kirishima.

"Me too!" Kaminari joined in.

"I want to do it too!" Jiro raised her hand.

"It's a job made for me-" Aoyama started.

"I'll be the leader!" Ashido cut him off.

"My manifest is for all girls' skirts to be thirty centimeters above the knee!" yelled randomly Mineta, off into his own world.

"Wanna say that again?" Kira glared at him, lighter in her hands. She wouldn't actually do anything, what with Aizawa's clear warning, but it didn't stop her from scaring the pervert.

The smaller boy paled, quickly backing down.

"Let me do it! Me!" Of all people, the ginger hadn't expected Bakugo to join the sudden frenzy.

Everyone was yelling over each other now. She could see Izuku hoping for the position too, and a few of the more silent students also seemed to be looking for a way to be heard. Sighing, she then brought her fingers to mouth and, without a second thought, whistled loudly.

Everyone cringed at the sudden, piercing noise that echoed a few seconds in the classroom. Silence suddenly fell on the group.

"Guys, calm down!" Kira huffed, rubbing her temples. "We can only pick one representative for the class, you know? And it's not by yelling over each other that we'll manage it. Iida-kun, you seem to have an idea. Care to share?"

"Hai," he nodded firmly. "Thank you, Kira-san. So! This is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others! It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it! It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you! If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one!"

"But your hand is raised the highest!" exclaimed the rest of the students accusingly.

Kira chuckled a little a the sight. Despite his words, it would seem Iida was extremely interested by the position too.

"Why did you suggest that?" wondered Kaminari, eye twitching.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" added Tsuyu, somewhat confused.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima pointed out, trailing off as everyone got the idea.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" retorted Iida, not backing down. He then spun around to face Aizawa-sensei. "What do you think, teacher!?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before classroom is over." And with that, the man simply disappeared into his sleeping bag.

Kira sweatdropped at the sight while Iida thanked him. Then, she shook her head, and got up to face the class.

"If I may, I would suggest that everyone votes for someone _other_ than themselves. That way, we can have a better and more general understanding of who the class as a whole believes is better suited for the position. What about that?"

Many made faces at the proposition, but all agreed nonetheless. It would avoid confusion and allow a fairer vote.

Kira beamed at them. "Well, we better get started if we want to finish before the end of the class." She clasped her hands together. "Seeing as I'm really not interested by the position, does anyone mind if I play mediator for the whole ordeal? A neutral party, if you'd like."

"You don't want to be the class representative, Kira-chan?" echoed Yaoyorozu, surprised.

"Nope! I've already got my hands full with training and school and… well, some family shit. So no, I'm not particularly fond of getting a position that requires dedication and imposes responsibilities. I just don't have the time for that."

"Well, I believe everyone can agree for you to act as the neutral party," agreed Iida, pushing up his glasses. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kira-san."

"Of course. Now, let's get to it!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys."

After a few minutes spent in the utmost silence as all students –saved for Kira- wrote their votes on a piece of paper, the ginger had quickly gathered the results and wrote them on the board.

The results… were not what she expected.

"I told you I didn't want to be the class representative! It's exactly why I was chosen as the _neutral party_ in the first place!" she whined.

"But you're the one who brought back the order in the classroom," pointed out Kaminari, a smirk gracing his lips.

"And who proposed the voting system."

"You're also hard to work-"

"Obviously dedicated to your training!"

"You're really strong."

"You seem to be a very reliable person!"

"And you're not scared to put people back into their place if they're in the wrong." That last jab was obviously directed at Bakugo, who glared at Kirishima.

"Plus, you're fun to work with and you're very open-minded, ready to make compromises," mused Jiro. "You listen to us."

Bakugo was fuming. Iida seemed stricken by the lack of votes himself had received even though he had voted for Kira too. Midoriya seemed thoroughly amused by the whole situation, though also mildly worried. The rest all seemed to agree.

"Guys…" she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache starting. "I told you, I don't have the time for this! I'm sorry, but I refuse the position. Momo-chan is the one who got the most votes afterwards, so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, though, the bell rang. The teen paled, distinctly remembering the teacher's earlier words.

"Alright, kids. Then the class rep is Suttoki, while the deputy class rep is Yaoyorozu. Good luck," announced the teacher from under his desk, voice drowsy.

"No, wait, I don't-"

"Class dismissed," concluded the teacher, outright ignoring her. "Oh, and I'll have a word with you, Suttoki."

"W-wait!"

But the rest of the class left with taunting winks and cheery waves.

Kira sighed heavily in despair, before shaking her head. As soon as the doors closed, she turned to face Eraser Head, more serious.

"It's about what happened yesterday, I'd guess?"

"The school is on alert. If there is any incident, we were asked to inform you," he simply said. "And you are instructed to stay within the school grounds during the day. There should be a teacher keeping watch at all times. If anything happens, find a teacher as fast as you can and stick by them."

"Understood. And… thank you, for your efforts," she bowed, truly grateful. She then straightened, scratching sheepishly her cheek. "But about being class rep-"

"Congratulation on the job. Now get out."

"B-but- _Aizawa-sensei!"_

* * *

.

.

Kira was hitting her head on the table.

Repetitively.

She had been at it ever since lunch started.

"K-Kicchan… maybe you should think about it? Being a class representative is a huge honor, you know?" her best friend tried to soften her.

"But I don't _want_ it!" she protested, half-glaring at him. "I'm really flattered and all, but I don't have the time for this crap! Iida! Yourself wanted to do it, so _why_ did you vote for me?"

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for the position are two different issues," he replied, sipping some of his juice with resignation. "I merely did what I judged was the best course of action."

"You know, Iida-kun, you really talk fancy sometimes," mused Uraraka. "I wanted to know… is it because you're a rich boy!?"

"I… admit, that I have tried changing my manner of speech because I didn't want to be called like that," Iida looked away, sighing. The other three couldn't help but stare. "My family has been Heroes for generations now. I'm the second son. Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Of course!" Izuku instantly went into fanboy mode. "He's a really popular Hero who has sixty-five sidekicks working at his Tokyo Agency! He- wait. Don't tell me…"

"Ingenium's your older brother!?" Kira gaped. "No way!"

"Exactly!" he confirmed proudly. "He is a likable Hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on becoming a Hero because I want to be like my brother. However… I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya-kun and Kira-san both realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam. What more, Kira-san has already earned the respect of most of our fellow classmates due to her honest personality. She also received recommendations for entering U.A., but refused them due to a very honorable sense of self, hence why I believe she is more suitable for the job."

The other three were no longer listening, though, staring at the soft smile that had spread on the boy's lips.

"W-what is it?" He suddenly noticed their staring.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida-kun," remarked simply Uraraka.

"Agreed," nodded Kira, before beaming at the boy. "It suits you!"

A faint blush rose to his cheeks, making her snicker softly. However, what he said earlier then caught up to Izuku, who snapped his eyes at his best friend.

"Wait, what did he meant when saying 'recommendations'?"

 _Ooh, right, I never told him._

"Remember when we got separated at the entrance exams?" she replied. "Well, the Headmaster called for me because… well, exactly that. I had gotten recommendations-"

"Four of them!" Uraraka chimed in.

"- but I refused them," she concluded, sending the girl a half-hearted glare. "I wasn't about to throw all of my training out the window."

He gaped at her for a moment, before laughing.

"What? What is it?"

"That's just so _you,_ Kicchan, it's all," he replied, beaming at her.

She shook her head at his amusement, before bringing her mind back onto the main topic of the conversation.

"Anyhow, I still think we should re-vote. I was supposed to be a neutral party, remember? And I told you guys outright that I didn't want to be rep!" She knew she sounded like a five-years old kid, but she couldn't help it. "Being class rep means that I'd have to stay here after school, and with what happened to Ren yesterday, I-".

She instantly cut herself, cursing her slip of the tongue. She hadn't planned to tell Izuku, or anyone really, about the incident.

"Ren? What happened to him?" the green-haired boy frowned, now worried.

She bit her lower lip, before sighing heavily.

"Ren –he's my older brother," she precised to the other two. "He was… he was attacked by a Villain, yesterday." She wasn't outright lying, so all was good, right? Better not get them involved in all of this.

"I-is he alright?" worried the anti-gravity girl.

"He's fine, but the attacker wasn't caught," Kira answered with a shake of her head, clenching her fists. "If I had been home earlier…"

"He must be under watch right now, right?" however remarked Iida. "Such an attack surely wouldn't be without purpose."

"He's a secretary at the police office," she nodded in confirmation. "He got friends in the good places, they won't leave his side. He's got an escort for the time being."

"You don't?"

"No one is insane enough to attack a Hero school, and even less with All Might as a teacher," the teen rolled her eyes. "But the teachers were warned and are keeping an eye out in case there really is trouble."

The three of her classmates took the time to let the information sink in. The threat of a Villain attack was one they all learned to live with since birth, but to have one so _real_ and being unable to do anything about it…

It put them all on edge.

"Don't make such faces, guys!" Kira then laughed, trying to ease the atmosphere. "We're in fricking U.A. High. No one's going to break in-"

 **~BRIIIIIING~**

Everyone stiffened at the sudden sound of the alarm.

 **"** **There has been a Level Three security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly. I repeat…"**

"W-what's a 'Level Three' security breach?" Iida asked the nearest student.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds!" answered the senior, already leaving in a panic. "I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here! You should hurry too!"

Kira jumped to her feet, her blood running cold. It couldn't…

"Kira-chan, do you think it's the one who attacked your brother?" Uraraka asked, worry etched on her features.

"No idea. I've been instructed to find the nearest teacher if anything happened, though-"

"Suttoki Kira?"

The four students gaped at the sudden arrival of none other than the Pro Hero Snipe by their side. The ginger quickly shook off the awe, though. Now was really not the time.

"That's me," she confirmed, serious. "What do I do?"

"Come with me. The others, evacuate along with the rest of the students."

"H-hai!"

Izuku grabbed Kira's hand and squeezed it tightly for half-a-second, before the two of them separated. Shaking her head, she quickly followed the teacher into an hallway opposite from the front doors.

"Do we have any idea who got in?" she asked as soon as they left the lunchroom.

His head tilted her way as he considered for a moment what to tell her.

"… it's the press," he finally informed.

"W-what? How'd they get in?"

"That's what we don't know, yet," he replied, taking a turn to the left.

"… you think it might be a distraction?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Aa. This way."

After a few more turns, she finally recognized the hallway, and realized she was being lead to the Headmaster's office. It was a good idea. Since there were only two ways to get in –the door and the window-, the place would be easily defended. A moment later, they reached their destination. Snipe opened the door, letting her in, and she was greeted by the sight of the Headmaster and All Might, in his Hero form.

"Ah, Suttoki-chan," greeted the rat-man with a smile. "Apologies for the sudden evacuation. We preferred to play it safe."

"Of course," she nodded, taking a seat as Snipe closed the door. "My brother and I are very grateful for your help."

"You _are_ one of our precious students, Suttoki-chan!" beamed the Headmaster. "And the Archivist is an important colleague of us. We understand the dangers that come with such a profession."

The girl simply nodded. She truly wasn't used to people mentioning her brother's work so casually. It was okay when they were at the office, since the people she knew were all men and women they could trust. However, while she'd never doubt the Heroes before her, they were still perfect strangers.

Her eyes were drawn to the window. Curious, she rose the her feet and quickly went to take a look. Outside, numerous journalists were making a ruckus. She could also see the panic that had seized all of the students, who still hadn't realized what was really going on.

"… you know, maybe you should consider informing the students that it's just the press," she proposed, amused and annoyed at the same time. "Having a general panic on our hands isn't going to help in finding out if there truly is an intruder."

At her remark, the rest of the teachers sweatdropped, having forgotten about that little detail.

* * *

.

.

"Thank you again!"

The situation had been handled, and all students were to return to class. After bowing one last time, Kira left the Nezu's office. As soon as the teen closed the door behind her, the Headmaster smiled at Snipe.

"So? What did you think?"

"She has good instincts, and she is well-used to protocols. She wasted no time in evacuating efficiently and understood the situation with very little information."

"I see. Anything to add, All Might?"

"Young Suttoki might be rash in some of her actions, but she is extremely mature for her age," shrugged the man. "I doubt we will have any problem when it comes to her protection."

"Mmm." The Headmaster took a sip of his tea. "Still, for the Archivist to ask us personally for her protection…"

That _man is back, then._

"What is it, Headmaster?" frowned All Might, unsure of what his boss was saying.

"… There is a reason why we believe she might be in danger. Young Suttoki-chan has awoken her Quirk due to a traumatic experience. Her family had been targeted by a Villain, and only her and her brother managed to survive the fire. We have not heard of this Villain since, but it would seem he has finally come back to finish what he started eleven years ago."

"You think that Villain will target her specifically?"

"It is a possibility. We will have to be careful from now on. Pass on the word to the other teachers, would you?"

"Hai!"

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Headmaster!" Midnight entered the office. She had a worried frown on her face. "You should come and see this."

* * *

.

.

When Kira returned to class, relief was obvious on her three friends' faces. She simply smiled at them in reassurance. However, as soon as she went to take her seat, she was pulled to the front of the class by Yaoyorozu.

"W-what? Momo-chan?"

"If you would begin the class, _class rep_ ," simply replied the other girl.

 _Aw, shit. Forgot about that._

"R-right." The ginger faced the rest of the class. Then, she sighed. "Alright, before deciding on the rest of the other class officers… I officially resign from my position as class representative!"

Izuku facepalmed, while some murmurs of confusion echoed around.

"From what I've heard," Kira pursued, unperturbed. "Iida Tenya has however proven to be of quite some help today. He kept his cool during the evacuation, and assisted in bringing back the order amongst the students. I believe that a class representative should be present for his fellow classmates, and ready to go beyond their own limits for the sake of their classmates. Iida-kun demonstrated a strong sense of leadership and dedication, and that is why I would ask of you all to consider his candidature."

Iida was looking at her with unbelieving eyes. After a moment of silence, Izuku raised his hand with a big smile.

"I think Kicchan's right! Iida-kun got everyone's attention in such a cool way… I think he should do it too!"

"Well, if Red One and Midoriya say so…" Kirishima grinned, joining in. "And it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today."

"Yeah! And he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exits signs, didn't he?" added Kaminari, half-teasingly.

"You're wasting time."

"Gah!"

Kira jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the teacher behind her. He was still in his sleeping bag, and the teen wondered for a moment if he ever got out of it at some point during the day.

"I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it," he added, grumpy.

"Right, right… anyhow, what do you say, Iida-kun?" the ginger then turned to the boy, grinning.

He blinked, before rising to his feet in a very formal manner.

"If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped," he answered. "From this day forth, I, Iida Tenya, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative!"

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" teased Kirishima.

"Emergency Exit Iida!"

"Do your best!"

While the rest of the students cheered and warmed up at the idea, Kira patted Yaoyorozu's shoulder in sympathy.

"Sorry about that, Momo-chan. It just… felt right, you know?" The other girl only seemed to slump a little more in defeat at that. "Plus, I saved you from the actual job, so there. You're basically the shadow king now!"

That did earn the fiery teen a short laugh from the deputy.

* * *

.

.

"How could the ordinary members of the press be able to do something like this?"

The gate leading to the school's ground, usually protected by an impressive barrier of iron, had been torn apart as if it had been mere paper. There was no doubt that someone with an extremely powerful Quirk had had an hand in this.

"Someone instigated this," sighed the Headmaster, hands in his back. "Did someone evil slip in… or was it intended to be a declaration of war?"

"Could it be the one you believe is targeting one of our students?" wondered Midnight, an hand on her hip.

"The description of the Quirk fits the file we were given," confirmed the rat-man. "We were lucky this time around, prepared as we were. Check over the surveillance cameras. Take rounds in the hallways, check the classes and air ventilations. We must be certain that the intruder isn't still here."

"Understood!"

"Oh, and can one of you contact Naomasa-kun? I believe that, considering these circumstances, an escort for Suttoki-chan might be a good idea."

* * *

.

.

"Kira!"

At the call, the young girl blinked and looked around, before finally spotting her brother farther away, next to a car easily recognizable. Inside was sitting Naomasa, apparently having an important conversation on the phone.

"Hey!" she waved back at him, before grabbing Uraraka and Iida. "Guys, come on! I'll present you to my brother! Izuku, come too!"

They didn't have the time to protest, the teen was already pulling them along. A moment later, the four students found themselves facing her older sibling. The white-haired man smiled down at them.

"Friends of yours, Kira?"

"Yup! This is Uraraka Ochaco, and this is Iida Tenya! Guys, this is my older brother, Ren!"

"I-it's nice to meet you!" the brown-haired girl quickly bowed.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" the tall boy followed, bowing stiffly.

"Uh? Iida? Are you Ingenium's brother, by any chance?" easily recognized the Archivist, a twinkle in his eye. "Been a while since I've seen him around…"

"Y-you know my brother?"

"Uh? Oh, we worked together on a few cases some years ago," shrugged Ren. Then, he ruffled his sister's hair. "Can you believe that Kira was scared of him when they first met?"

"I was nine years old!" she protested, a tad embarrassed. "And I- _stop messing with my hair!"_

As the siblings bickered, the other three exchanged a glance. While watching them could prove to be quite entertaining, they were also rather relaxed for people whose lives were actually threatened.

"Kira, do you have an escort because of today's incident?" then intervened Izuku, voice lower so that nearby students couldn't hear.

"Uh? Yeah, the Headmaster insisted," she confirmed. "It's just for today, though, don't worry!"

"I'm afraid we can't fit everyone in the car," apologized Ren with a slight bow. "But we can get you home if you want, Izuku."

"No, don't worry about it! I'll go to the station with Uraraka-san and Iida-kun," refused the green-haired boy. "But thank you for the proposition. Oh, and mom would really like to have supper with you guys soon. She said she wanted to exchange recipes or something like that…"

"Ah, I don't mind!" laughed the red-eyed man. "I'll give her a call later so we can settle on a day. Get home safe, kids!"

"You too, Ren-san, Kira!"

The three then started leaving.

"Bye Ochaco-chan, Iida-kun! Bye Izuku!" Kira waved cheerfully. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya tomorrow, Kira-chan! Be careful!" called back Uraraka.

The ginger then got into the car, soon followed by her brother. As soon as the doors were closed, the third man who was with them hung up and took the wheel, driving them away.

"Ne, Deku-kun, you must be really close to Kira-chan, right?" then mused the brown-haired girl.

"Uh? Well, we met when we were around… four, five years old? We stuck together ever since. She protected me from the bullies, and I helped her a lot with her studies. Her brother didn't like me at first, to be honest. One day, he even said something that made me cry. At that, Kira snapped at him. She was _so_ mad! After what, he stopped being mean and we started having a dinner each month all together, with my mom. Those became rarer when Kira started training more seriously and because her brother got his job at the police office."

"He seemed so polite, though," wondered Uraraka. That handsome man with such a soft smile, such kind eyes, such obvious love for his sister… being mean? "It's hard to imagine him being mean to anyone…"

"It is, isn't it?" Izuku chuckled a little. "It's just… I later on learned he was simply like that because he felt protective of Kicchan. After the fire, she was the only thing he had left, so…"

"The fire?"

At that, the green-haired boy stopped talking. A small red now tainting his cheeks, he looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's really not my story to tell," he apologized.

"We understand," assured Iida, genuine. "If Kira-san ever wants to talk to us about it, then she will do so by herself."

The boy smiled in relief at that, before changing the subject.

A little voice in the back of his mind wouldn't shut up about the fact that the cause of the fire he didn't want to talk about was more than probably the cause of Kira's current issues, and he silently wondered if she had connected the dots already.

* * *

.

.

 _The next day_

.

.

"For today's hero basic training… it's turned into a class with three instructors: All Might and me, and one more person," announced Aizawa-sensei with his usual lack of enthusiasm.

 _Turned into? Was it supposed to be different?_ Kira could tell she wasn't the only one who had caught that slip of the tongue. _Might this be because of what happened yesterday?_

"Excuse me!" Henta raised his hand. "What will we be doing today?"

Everyone tensed at the question, excitement growing in the span of a second. They hadn't thought about it, but it would surely be different from the combat training from last time.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between," then answered Eraser Head. "It's rescue training!"

"Rescue…? Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time too," Kaminari tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Idiot!" Kirishima rolled his eyes. " _That's_ the duty of Heroes! My arms are ready to rumble!"

"Well said, Red Two!" laughed Kira.

"Of course, Red One!" They bumped fists, grinning.

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit," assured Tsuyu.

"Oi, I'm not done yet."

All students fell silent at that, sending sheepish expressions to the teacher.

He sighed.

"You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time," he then informed. "Seeing as there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready."

Everyone wasted no time in moving at the dismissal. Kira quickly grabbed her suitcase. While Aizawa-sensei had a point concerning certain costumes, she wasn't concerned by it. In fact, she was better off wearing it. She _had_ created it –kind of- so as to enhance her Quirk and abilities.

 _Well, let's get to it!_

She wasn't really worried. After the break-in, surely security would be even tighter. And seriously, it was U.A.

Who in their right mind would tempt an attack on the best Hero Academy in the country?

* * *

 **Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter. Some flashbacks, we're getting slowly but surely to the heart of the problem. Who they're talking about it kind of obvious, too, but the _reasons_... are they? Or aren't they? Anyway, so for those of you who might believe Kira being voted as class rep is farfetched... well, it really isn't. She's shown in the few days that she has known them that she's strong willed, ready to defend her convictions, good at compromises and able to keep the whole class under a certain control. **

**And I mean, Midoriya _did_ get chosen in the actual story. _That_ was even more farfetched, don't you think?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are ready because next chapter, it's USJ time! Don't forget to review, too!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	9. Training Drama (Again)

**Okay, so the USJ attack is divided in two chapters, just so you know. And things are going to get interesting, of that you can be certain!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's fire and Kira's tricks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh? You're wearing your P.E. clothes, Izuku?"

"My costume got ripped during the combat training," he shrugged, somewhat sheepish. "I'm waiting for the support company to fix it."

"I see-"

There was suddenly a whistle, gaining everyone's attention towards the bus.

"Class 1-A, gather around!" exclaimed Iida. "Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

Everyone kind of sweatdropped at that. _He's… really into it._

* * *

In the end, no one actually listened, and all just boarded as they saw fit. As the bus started moving, Kira found herself squished between Kirishima and Tsuyu.

"Shoot!" Iida slumped forward in defeat. "I didn't think it'd be this type of bus…"

"Maa, maa, what does it matter? We're all in, aren't we?" Kira replied with a shrug.

As Tsuyu started conversing with Izuku, Kira was about to ask Kirishima about his Quirk when an offhanded remark from the frog-girl made her freeze.

"Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's."

Izuku, the poor boy, started fumbling with his words, and the ginger's mind started racing to find an excuse that wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Wait a second, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his," then pointed out Kirishima, saving the day without even knowing it. "They just kind of look the same. Still, though, it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff!"

He raised an arm, and activated his Quirk, turning it as hard as stone.

"My Hardening's strong against others, but it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool!" Izuku assured, his eyes brightening. He _had_ always been fascinated by Quirks in general. "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a Pro's!"

"A Pro's, uh? But you have to think about popularity as a Hero too, you know."

 _It's a shame most think like that,_ sighed internally the ginger.

"My Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength," Aoyama chimed in.

"It's not that great when it gives you a stomachache, though," pointed out Ashido with blunt honesty.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Red One or Todoroki or Bakugo, right?" replied Kirishima, nudging Kira with a grin.

"Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though," shrugged Tsuyu, as involuntarily harsh as always.

"What the hell?" Katsuki jumped to his feet, a vein beating on his temple. "You wanna fight!?"

"See?" the green-haired girl simply pointed to the mad boy, who had just proven her right.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage," Kaminari taunted, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

The ginger laughed at that, which only seem to make the object of their teasing even madder, if possible.

"The hell's up with the vocabulary, bastard!? I'll kill you!"

"Aww, can't handle a few jabs?" Kira was simply overjoyed. When was the last time someone other than herself stood up to the bomber? "Must be tough to finally be in a class where you're not the little king, uh?"

"Shut up Carrot!"

"Ya wanna go, Spikey?"

"Shut up, brats," Aizawa-sensei then intervened, at the front of the bus. "We're here, so stop messing around."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

.

.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you," greeted their new teacher. All students gasped in awe.

"T-that's the Space Hero, Thirteen!"

"The gentlemanly Hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!"

"Oh, I love Thirteen!"

 _That Hero…_ Kira could feel her heart thumping, and fast. She had watched the videos of the numerous rescues on line, she had seen what Thirteen could do for the people. _That's the kind of Hero… I am aiming to become!_

"Let's go inside without delay," then proposed Thirteen.

"We look forward to working with you!"

* * *

"Holy _shit…"_

The training arena was simply gigantic. If Kira first thought that U.A. simply had a lot of budget, she was now proved wrong. They didn't have a budget… they were just fucking _rich._

 _Surely financed by loads of Hero Agencies,_ she understood, looking around.

There were different areas demonstrating different disaster scenarios: An earthquake, a landslide, a mountain, a shipwreck, a windstorm, a _fire…_

"This is going to be _fun."_ Her lips quirked upwards into a feral grin.

"It looks like USJ!" then pointed out another of the students.

"This is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters!" presented Thirteen proudly. "It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', or 'USJ' for short!"

The students sweatdropped at the slight plagiarism, but didn't comment on it.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" then asked Aizawa-sensei. "He was supposed to meet us here."

"About that…"

They started talking a low tone. Kira exchanged a glance with Izuku. Could All Might have had some trouble on the way because of his… condition?

"It can't be helped," the teacher then gave in. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's see… before we begin, let me say one thing or two! Err, three. Four… five… six... seven…"

 _It's increasing!_ All the class sweatdropped yet again.

"Alright, everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can basically suck up anything and turn it to dust," finally began Thirteen.

"You have been able to use your Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" replied Izuku, in awe.

"Yes. But it is also a power that can kill easily."

All students sobered up quickly at that remark.

"Many of you possess such Quirks, right?" Thirteen pursued. Kira looked down at her hands. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please, do not forget… that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step."

The ginger clenched her fists a little. She knew about the risks. Hell, she knew. But she also knew what she wanted to do, what she was aiming for. Her Quirk was dangerous because fire burnt and destroyed and killed but… it was also beautiful, because it gave warmth and light and could also help preserve life.

"With Aizawa's physical fitness test… you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers. And with All Might's person-to-person combat training… I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start! You shall learn to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

 _I know,_ Kira nodded firmly. The words of the Hero had inspired her even more. _I know that my Quirk has the potential to do amazing things. Not just hurt, like other people might fear._

 _I_ can _help people, and I_ will _._

"That is all." Thirteen then bowed. "Thank you for listening."

The students cheered at that, and Kira clapped along.

"Alright, alright," Aizawa-sensei stepped in. "First of all-"

He was cut off as the lights suddenly flickered, electric waves disturbing the different systems of the USJ. Kira tensed instantly as the whole arena suddenly darkened, a black spot growing in the center of the training building, just before the fountain. She narrowed her eyes as the spot grew bigger and bigger… until an hand passed through to reveal a single, red eye.

"Everyone, gather together and don't move!" ordered Eraser Head, suddenly in Hero mode. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

 _Villains,_ Kira then understood, dread settling in her guts. _Villains are here._

The black spot, which she now knew to be a portal, had expended, and people were now coming out of it.

Slowly, threateningly.

"W-what's that?" Kirishima took a step back, though confused. "Is it like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"No." The ginger girl was stiff, her denial gaining all's attention. "Those are Villains. The _real_ deal."

A moment of silence followed her announcement as said Villains finally stopped flooding in. They were now covering the whole area below, and they were moving at a slow pace towards their position.

 _This can't be related to what happened to Ren, right? To what happened yesterday, with the evacuation?_ She was thinking fast, fingers twitching. _This… this is too big, too much for us to handle. We won't be able to do this, not alone!_

Careful so as not to be seen, the teen made a move to grab her phone. It was at her belt, in one of the hidden pockets. If she simply managed to dial the emergency number…

"Thirteen and Eraser Head?" The dark voice suddenly echoed. Then, the portal shrunk until it took the vague form of a man. "The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here today."

"So the trespassing yesterday was the work of these scumbags after all, uh?" grunted Eraser Head, putting on his goggles.

 _Might the one who attacked my brother be amongst them?_ Kira narrowed her eyes at the group, her panic slowly but surely settling down. _They all seem like mindless puppets, though… saved for the shadow-man and the one with all of the… hands? Yeah, he got hands hanging to his body, of all things._

She could feel the fear of her classmates growing around her, she could still feel it burning through her veins. However, something else was burning along with it, even stronger, even brighter.

Sheer _anger._

And maybe some excitement, but that was another thing entirely.

"There's no way they could get into an Hero school!" then protested Kirishima, a band of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" inquired Yaoyorozu, tone calmer than she truly felt.

"We have them, of course, but…"

They all stiffened as Thirteen trailed off.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" then remarked Todoroki, himself as composed as always. "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, then that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be there. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

The rest of the students tensed even more at that, a feat Kira didn't think possible. However, she couldn't stop herself in time.

"Damn," she whistled lowly, staring at Todoroki. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk. If I may add something to that analysis, I'd say that their goal is pretty obvious."

The dual-haired boy raised an eyebrow in mild wonder.

"All Might, duh," she rolled her eyes. "This must be the first attack of this kind to ever happen. Why U.A., of all places? Why now, of all times? Why today, and not tomorrow? All Might is the only thing that has ever changed in U.A.'s curriculum. Also, he's the Symbol of Peace. He's bound to attract some much unwanted attention, and I believe we just happened to end up stuck in the middle of this particular conflict."

After a moment, Todoroki nodded in silent agreement. The rest of the students could only gape at the two.

 _"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?"_

Kira shrugged, Todoroki didn't even bother with reacting.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation," ordered Aizawa-sensei. "Try calling the school. These Villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible that someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari!"

"H-hai?"

"Try contacting the school with your Quirk too."

"Y-yes sir." The blond instantly went to work.

Kira grabbed her phone without hiding any longer. Annoyed, she realized that what their teacher had just guessed was true. There was no signal, she wouldn't be able to call for help.

"What about you, sir?" then asked Izuku, shaking. "W-will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks… Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is..."

"Suicide," completed flatly Kira with a click of her tongue. She put back her phone into the secret pocket. "It's complete suicide."

"You can't be a Hero with just one trick," however retorted Aizawa-sensei, glancing their way. "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen!"

And with that, he propelled himself down the stairs. In the span of three seconds, he had reached the first Villains. They tried to attack him, obviously unaware of who he was, but found themselves unable to use their Quirks and were quickly knocked out. By the time they recognized him, it was too late for another three.

Another came at him. This one was a heteromorphic-type, Eraser Head wouldn't be able to erase his Quirk. However, he proved himself to be very well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. Along with his iron strips, Eraser Head was basically wiping the floor with them.

"He's awesome," gasped Kira, unable to look away.

"Kicchan, come on!"

She suddenly realized everyone was already running outside. She shot another look at the rest of the Villains, and frowned when she realized that the three that had stayed behind the group… were no longer three.

"Wait, where's the shadow-guy, didn't he..." Realization dawned on her. "Shit! Guys, stop!"

They _did_ stop, though it wasn't because she told them too. Now standing between them and the sole way out was the shadow Villain, blocking the path.

"I won't let you," he simply stated, though it sounded more like a threat. Kira quickly ran to join the others, ready to fight. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us… but we have invited ourselves into the home of the Heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

"Called it!" Kira's cheer brought a certain silence, and she chuckled nervously. "Nevermind, carry on."

"Anyhow…" The shadow-guy stared at her for half-a-second, before reporting his attention on all of the students. "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? But well. That is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

He suddenly spread shadow wings. Thirteen pointed a finger his way, ready to activate her Quirk, but stopped the second after as none other than Kirishima and Bakugo jumped at the enemy.

"Die!" snarled the bomber.

There was an explosion, smoke suddenly blinded everyone. Kira instantly put on her goggles, and looked around to find the Villain. She could see her friends coughing and trying to see something through the smoke, in vain. After another second, she found that the two idiots were now facing head-on the shadow-guy, who was still nowhere to be seen behind the smoke.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it!?" taunted the redhead.

"What are you guys _thinking!?"_ she yelled their way, trying to reach them. "He's too strong, you can't-"

"Oh dear. That's dangerous."

The ginger froze.

He was _right behind her._

Instincts screeching, she snapped her fingers and blinded the Villain with the sparks turned into full flames. The momentum allowed her to put some much needed distance between her and him.

"Even if you are students," then mused the man, apparently unaffected by the attacks. "You are excellent golden eggs."

"This is bad! Move away, you three!" ordered Thirteen.

Kira, still shaking slightly from the sudden surge of adrenaline, nodded sharply and grabbed the two boys by their costumes.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

"MOVE IT!" She tried pulling them along, but it was too late.

Darkness spread around them. Kira let go of the boys, a burst of wind forcing her to loosen her grip. Cursing under her breath, she however didn't have the time to even think about reacting.

She started falling.

"Fuck!"

She was falling towards buildings in flames. Using the opportunity, she called upon the nearest ones and managed to create wings of fire. They were pretty much useless, though, other than for managing a safer landing. As soon as her feet touched the ground, they disappeared. Sighing in relief, she then took a look at her surroundings.

 _I'm still in USJ. It's the training field for fire. Is that Villain really that much of an idiot?_ She wondered, honestly confused. _For sending_ me _here, of all people…_

Shouts from farther away suddenly echoed. Tensing, she quickly ran towards the source, realizing something.

If _she_ was here, then surely some of her classmates were too.

* * *

"Get him!"

"Let's go!"

Hiding behind one of the buildings, she took a quick look at the street. There were many Villains, at least a dozen of them, and they were all heading for Ojiro, who seemed to be preparing for the fight of his life.

 _Which might actually be the case. I mean, we die if we loose, right?_

 _…_

 _I have_ got _to stop thinking like that._

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she ignore the fastening pace of her heart and closed her eyes. She could feel the flames surrounding her. There were so many of them it made her head spin a little. It was hot and dangerous and simply fricking awesome and-

And she could control _all of it._

"Oi, assholes!" she then yelled, stepping out of her hiding place. She put on her goggles as her shout gained their attention. "You better get lost if you don't want to end up like roasted chickens!"

"What was that, girlie?" growled lowly one of them, turning to face her.

"I said…" She spread her arms in a violent movement. "Get lost!"

And then, everything _burnt._

…

…

…

For about ten seconds. Suffocated by the sudden smoke and heat, most of the Villains who failed to react in time were knocked unconscious. Seven managed to run away before either she or her classmate could stop them, but she took pride in the five she just took down.

"Ojiro-kun, you alright?" she then asked, running to meet him.

"I'm fine," he assured, rubbing the back of his head. "We've got to be careful, though. They'll surely attack us again, and maybe come back with reinforcements."

"I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but they don't really stand a chance here, right now," she deadpanned. She made a ball of fire to prove her point, and he sweatdropped in understanding.

"Right, of course. But what do we do now? The others must have been scattered in the rest of USJ, surely attacked at the moment we're speaking."

"We have to get out of here, first," she retorted, glancing around. "I might be fine, but I doubt you'll be able to stand such heat for an extended period of time. If you stay too long, you risk breathing in ashes that might damage your lungs. Here, take this. It should work for the time being."

She pulled a cloth from her belt, handing it to him. He nodded gratefully, tying it around his nose and mouth.

"You really are prepared for everything, aren't you?"

"Better safe than sorry," she shrugged. There was suddenly a yell from behind her. In the blink of eye, though, Ojiro had moved and slammed him into the ground. "Well, that works too."

"I'm not _that_ defenseless," the boy retorted with a roll of his eyes. "So we get out, then what?"

Kira thought it over for a moment.

"These guys are weak," she mused, tapping her chin with her finger. "Their real strength lies in their number. I have no doubt that our friends can handle themselves, but Aizawa-sensei… well, he's not suited for fighting a group for an extended period of time. And from what I've gathered, we won't be able to get out of here and we can't call for help either. Right now, the best course of action would be for us to handle the Villains still here, and then get everyone back together."

"Alright. Plan of action?"

"I- wait, why are you asking _me_ all of this?" she suddenly realized.

He shrugged.

"Right now, we're pretty much in _your_ territory. If someone has a plan, it ought to be you. And also… well, even though you can be pretty hotheaded –no pun intended-, you seem to have good self-control. We can't do this when panicking."

"To be honest, the only reason I'm calm like that is because I'm more or less invincible right now," she admitted, somewhat sheepish. "But anyway. I say we scatter and try to handle the Villains as fast as possible."

"Alright. I'll go by the air."

"The air?"

With a small grin, he jumped. She gasped at the height he managed to reach, and her eyes widened when he caught one of the lamppost with his tail, hanging upside-down.

"Nice," she nodded. "I'll see you later, then. Stay safe!"

"You too!"

And with that, he jumped even higher and disappeared into one of the buildings. As soon as he was gone, Kira spun on her heels and went to the nearest Villain. He was conscious, but definitely out of it.

She crouched next to him. He glared, sight unfocused, but this glare quickly disappeared when she started playing with a ball of fire.

"Let's have a little chat," she offered him a smile. It wasn't a normal smile, though, It was one that promised pain if he didn't obey.

The Villain gulped. This was _not_ going to end well for him.

* * *

.

.

"And that makes seven! Yosh, we did it!"

Ten minutes or so later, they had managed to find the rest of the Villains. There had been no reinforcement, letting them understand that either there weren't as many as they first thought, or the rest of their classmates simply handled the rest of them.

"Now let's get out of here," nodded firmly Ojiro. "Let's go, I spotted the exit earlier!"

They started running. When reaching the exit, though, the door opened. A single Villain peered in.

"Yo, you guys done here?" he called.

Ojiro instantly jumped, and kicked him out without an ounce of effort.

"Yup, we're done!" Grinning, Kira then opened the door, and quickly step out.

The light blinded them a little, and the sudden take of fresher air made the boy cough a little. When he got back his breath, he untied the cloth around his face and handed it back to her.

"Now what?"

"We've got to go back to the entrance," she replied, eyes lingering on said entrance. It was at their complete opposite, they'd have to be careful when moving. "Some students didn't get warped away. I can't see too well, though…" _Damn those weak contacts, I think my vision deteriorated again._ "I can't see the shadow-guy, though, so something-"

"Kira-san."

She blinked at his tone. It was tensed, fearful. He wasn't even looking at her. Frowning, she looked in the direction he was pointing at, and froze.

In the middle of the USJ Center, the fight had stopped. Aizawa-sensei was down, obviously very injured and kept to the ground by some sort of monster. The shadow-guy was floating a few meters away, and the creepy one with all of the hands…

He was advancing their way. Or rather, their friends' way. Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta were all in the water, watching everything unfold with barely restrained fright.

 _He's going to kill them._

"Ojiro, run to the entrance and tell everyone what's going on!" she ordered, mind running a mile a second. "If the shadow-guy is back there, then that means either someone managed to get out, either… either they're too damaged to put up a fight any longer. Either way, you need to get there, and fast!"

"What about you? You can't possibly think you'll be able to handle those guys, that's suicide!" he protested.

She hit violently her right foot on the ground. Some sparks flew around, but she ignored them and hit her left foot in the same manner, with the same strength. The boy blinked when realizing she had suddenly grown taller.

"What-"

"Get moving!" she crouched.

He then realized that, under the soles of her boots, were now little wheels.

 _Rollerblades!?_

Before he could question her any longer, she propelled herself forward, gone in a flash.

* * *

 **Okay, so the attack started. I've always thought it funny how the guys never bothered checking about the students. I mean, they're training to become Heroes, but they simply ignored their potential, which is a fairly stupid mood. If they bothered doing a quick check up, they would have known every of their Quirks and understood how to deal with them without trouble. But hey, they _were_ aiming for All Might, so I guess they had other things to think about... Anyway, so Kira and Ojiro teamed up -I never saw anyone else with Ojiro in the anime, so sorry if there actually was another student with him- and she basically became invincible. I mean, _Kira_ and _dozens of buildings on fire_? **

**Yeah, no chance for the Villains.**

 **And yes, I integrated rollerblades in her costume. She knows how to use them, so why not? I always thought Hero costumes had to exploit every trait of the wearer, and that's what Kira has done. She can fight with a staff, so she got a staff. She can use rollerblades? Well there you go.**

 **Hope you liked it~**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	10. Long Time No See

**And I'm back with the tenth chapter, yeah~! Also, little correction: the USJ arc is rather divided in three parts. Sorry 'bout that!**

 **Warning: Kira's worry, Kira's fire and Kira's past.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She wouldn't make it in time. The man was now before Tsuyu, his real hand almost touching her. Izuku was frozen in shock, Mineta hadn't even realized they were in danger yet.

 _No!_

Warmth spreading all over her body, she accelerated the pace. Jumping onto one of the railings, she then gained even more speed, if possible. Propelling herself thanks to the flames in her palms, relief washed over her when she realized that Aizawa-sensei, even though in his state, had managed to erase the man's Quirk.

She gritted her teeth when the monster slammed her teacher's head into the ground, seriously wondering how the man hadn't died already.

It was the perfect opportunity, though.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Taking out her staff, she brought it down onto her opponent. The creepy guy instantly moved away, avoiding the blow, and she landed between him and her three shell-shocked classmates.

 _He's fast._

"You guys okay?" she simply asked, keeping her eyes on the enemy.

"K-Kicchan!" gaped Izuku, suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry for being late. Can all of you move? You need to get away. Those guys are serious business," she warned, falling into stance.

The hands-guy was simply staring at her, scratching his neck.

"Waah, Kira-chan!" suddenly cried Mineta, grabbing her leg.

"What-"

Her second of inattention was all what their enemy needed, though. Her heart missed a beat when he suddenly gripped her head. It felt as if she was staring into the eye of Death itself.

"LET GO OF HER! _Detroit Smash!"_

The grip loosened, Kira collapsed to her knees as she suddenly started breathing again. The blow created a serious shockwave, blowing away the smaller fries amongst the Villains and even destroying most of the windows of the arena. As the dust settled down, though, she suddenly realized that, while her first opponent had backed away a little, Izuku hadn't hit him.

He had hit the monster.

"Izuku, move!" she screamed, trying to get back to her feet. "That guy can beat All Might, we're not strong enough to fight him!"

That had been a particularly juicy piece of information, but not a very reassuring one. The guy she had questioned earlier had been awfully chatty, and informed her with non-hidden glee that they had a new weapon that could destroy the Symbol of Piece himself.

That monster was obviously the new weapon he had talked about.

"You move well," then congratulated the hands-guy in a flat voice. "That Smash… Are you a follower of All Might's? Oh, well. I'm done with you."

"Shit!"

The monster had grabbed Izuku, about to literally flatten him. The hands-guy was about to grab her again, this time no one would stop him. Herself was ignoring her own position, trying to reach Izuku in time.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

"Get away!"

Her whole body turned to flames. Her opponent hissed at the sudden heat, his palm already blistering, and this time truly backed away. The monster wasn't stopping, though.

"Izuku!"

'BOOM'

The noise echoed in the whole of USJ. Loud, threatening. The doors at the entrance of the arena had just been broken down, and a gigantic cloud of dust had rose, gaining all's attention.

A tall figure then appeared, standing at the top of the stairs.

"A-All Might!" Her relief made her limbs shake, and her fire armor disappeared.

The monster had let go of Izuku. Tsuyu had grabbed him using her tongue, moving him out of immediate danger. Kira simply wanted to cry, but she held it in. Now really wasn't the time for waterworks.

"Ah… we're getting a 'Continue'," mused the hands-guy.

"A-All… Might…" Izuku gaped at the sight. "He's not… he's not smiling…"

"I've been waiting, Hero," claimed the creepy Villain. "You trash of society…"

In the blink of an eye, All Might moved. He got rid of what was left of the weaker Villains in the span of a few seconds and, next thing Kira knew, he had gotten to Aizawa-sensei, just a few meters away from them.

He then slowly turned to face everyone… and his eyes glowed with anger.

The air was knocked out of Kira as All Might suddenly grabbed her and hers friends. She hadn't even seen him move! She blinked once and, when she opened her eyes, she was back on her feet and standing much farther from the Villains than she thought feasible. The hands-guy had even got the hand covering his face cut off!

 _Well, that's All Might for ya._

"Uh?" gaped Mineta. "Uh!?"

"Everyone, go to the entrance!" ordered All Might, kneeling before them in a defensive position. "I'm leaving Aizawa-kun to you. He's unconscious. Hurry!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Ribbit!"

Izuku stared at him for a moment, before going to help the others lift their injured teacher. Kira simply frowned, though, glancing from the monster to the Hero.

"All Might," she then called, wary. "That monster… he was _made_ to fight you. He took _Izuku's_ punch without even noticing. He must be-"

"Young Suttoki!"

She stopped talking, wondering what he was going to say. He then turned to face her, and offered her his trademark smile.

"It's fine!

She blinked. Didn't smile back, merely turning her back to him.

"Alright. Guys, let's go!"

They nodded at that. She hit her boots on the ground, putting away the wheels, before grabbing Aizawa-sensei's legs while Izuku lifted him as much as he could onto his back. They then started heading away while All Might started the fight.

A few seconds later, the ground shook.

"How did he make a Suplex look like an explosion!?" gaped Mineta, watching everything as they walked away. "All Might's on a whole other level!"

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes," mused Tsuyu.

 _I... don't get it._

"Get them! Aim for the balls!" cheered the smaller boy.

 _I don't get them._

"Were we overthinking it?" wondered Tsuyu.

 _How can they be so calm!?_

"He's amazing!"

 _All Might isn't even invincible but... Oh, that's right. They don't know that. Izuku does, but the rest of the students still believe that All Might will wipe them out without even trying. They don't know that he already reached his limit this morning. They don't know that he can't keep this form for too long. They don't know…_

"Crap!"

At Mineta's yell, they stopped moving to look at the fight. Kira stiffened. The monster had been warped thanks to the shadow-guy, and was now grabbing All Might's abdomen, pricing through the skin with its claws.

Blood was seeping through his cloths, red strikingly clashing on white.

 _They don't know!_ Kira started shaking.

The warp gate suddenly started closing onto All Might. If they kept that up, then he would be literally cut in half.

 _They don't know…_

Kira stopped shaking. She exchanged a glance with Izuku, who nodded firmly.

 _But_ we _do. And we have to do_ something _._

"Asui-san," he called.

"What is is, Midoriya-kun?"

"Trade places with me carrying Aizawa-sensei."

"Ribbit? Okay…"

"Mineta, take my place," Kira added.

"R-right!"

The four changed places. As soon as they were freed from the body, Kira activated her rollerblades, and took out her staff.

"Izuku, let's move!"

"Hai!"

He started running, and she followed suit. Easily keeping up, she was careful to match her pace with his. Ignoring their friends' cries to stop, they kept on moving forward.

"All Might!" yelled the boy, accelerating.

Too late did the ginger see the the threat in their way.

"No, wait, Izuku!"

He wasn't listening to her, though, lost in his own world. She cursed under her breath, stopping dead in her tracks as he kept on running… right into the shadow guy. She wouldn't be able to stop him in time!

"Izuku!"

There was an explosion. Her eyes widened when she realized that none other than Bakugo had just saved her best friend's life.

"Move, you're in the way, Deku!" he raged.

He grabbed the metallic collar that seemed to be the sole physical component of the shadow-guy, slamming him into the ground.

 _Well, whatever works._

Ice suddenly spread on the floor and spread on the monster, freezing it in its place –it was still trapped into one of the warp gates.

Kira snapped her eyes at Todoroki.

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might," he remarked flatly.

Using the opportunity, the Top Hero managed to free himself from the monster's grasp, and returned safely to Todoroki's side. At the same moment, Kirishima suddenly jumped onto the hands-guy, who however easily escaped the attack.

"Crap, I didn't get to show-off!" whined the redhead.

"Not the time, Eijiro!" snapped Kira. "Fall back!"

He glanced at her, unsure, before obeying. All of the group gathered around Bakugo, who still had the shadow-guy trapped.

"Stop acting so stuck up, foggy nobody!" he cursed.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you," simply stated the ice-heat boy.

"Kacchan… everyone…" Tears gathered in Izuku's eyes.

He quickly wiped them away and, in a single movement, all students went into position, circling their enemy.

"Kurogiri…" the hands-guy then called, apparently at the shadow-guy. "Our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We're in a pinch…"

"You careless bastard," Katsuki smirked smugly. "You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then… If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't hurt you, then you wouldn't have said 'that's dangerous'."

Kurogiri stiffened. As he tried to make a move, though, Bakugo made a few explosions. It was a weak scare tactic, but it worked.

"Don't move!" he ordered, apparently enjoying having the upper hand. "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up!"

"His behavior isn't very Hero-like…" sweatdropped Kirishima.

"In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured," then remarked the hands-guy, obviously talking to himself. "Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad. _Nomu."_

The monster twitched. Then, it started sinking fully into the warped gate. It came out, its body breaking into pieces due to the ice. However, it didn't stop moving, facing them as if it wasn't missing an arm and a leg. For once, Todoroki's cool attitude left place to genuine shock.

"Even though his body's broken… he's still moving!?"

"It _is_ a weapon made to kill All Might," replied Kira, spinning her staff between her hands a few times. Another fight was about to break out, she needed to warm up. "If it could be defeated so easily, then it wouldn't stand a chance."

"How do you know that?" Kurogiri snapped at her.

"Let's just say that you ought to choose your subordinates better," she replied, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. "They can be very… talkative, with the good _incentive."_

"Everyone, get back!" suddenly ordered All Might.

What was left of the ice on the monster's body broke, an the raw muscles hidden underneath started _moving._ Kira scrunched her nose at the disgusting sight, as the missing arm and the missing leg suddenly grew back.

"What? His Quirk wasn't shock absorption?" All Might gritted his teeth, getting back on his feet.

"I didn't say that was all he had," chuckled darkly the hands-guy. "This is his super-generation. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super efficient human sandbag. But first, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu."

Kira didn't even have the time to blink. There was an shockwave, she raised her arms to protect her face. When she lowered them, she realized that Bakugo was no longer holding Kurogiri down.

"Katsuki!" she panicked, looking around to find him.

 _Damn, he must be a bloody mess-_

"K-Kacchan!? You managed to dodge that?" suddenly exclaimed Izuku, and the teen then realized that the bomber was safe and sound next to them. "That's amazing!"

"No, shut up, scum," retorted the blond, as grumpy as always. The shock in his eyes was evident, though.

"Then how-"

"All Might," Kira paled in understanding. "He took the blow!"

The man was still standing, but blood was now dripping down his mouth. Kira tensed when she noticed the strange glint in their enemy's eye.

Their foe had understood something, something very important.

 _All Might is going to protect us at all costs._

"Don't you know how to hold back?" coughed the Symbol of Peace.

"It was to rescue my companion. I had no choice," retorted the hands-guy. "I mean, earlier, that… that plain-looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know? Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, Hero?"

The words of the Villain made Kira's head spin.

She felt sick.

"You know what, All Might?" Hands-guy spread his arms. "I'm angry."

She felt sick… because he was _right._

"I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous… deciding what's good and what's bad! What's with this 'Symbol of Peace' crap?"

Because in a way, she _agreed._

"You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this, once we kill you!"

Because in the end, violence was violence. It was merely used under different circumstances.

"That's preposterous," then coughed All Might. "The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar!?"

Hands-guy narrowed his eyes at that.

"It's three against six," then remarked lowly Todoroki. "If we team up, we can take on one each."

"Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" agreed Izuku, clenching his fists.

"These guys are crazy… but if we backup All Might, we can push them back!" Kirishima assured, hardening his arms and hands.

"No!" All Might however intervened, stepping before them. "Run away!"

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" however refused Todoroki, ice forming at his fingertips.

"That was a different story, young Todoroki! Thanks…" All Might clenched his fist, readying a punch. "But it's fine! Just watch as a Pro gives it everything he's got."

"All Might, you're bleeding… Besides, time's-" Kira slapped his shoulder, and Izuku cut himself, worried the others might have heard.

"Nomu, Kurogiri," then said hands-guy. "Get him. I'll deal with the children."

 _All Might won't let us interfere with the fight, but we can't just stand there and do nothing. Plus, I doubt we'll be able to act like wallflowers any longer, if what that creepy dude just said is anything to go by._

 _However…_

"Guys, I have an idea," she said, low enough so that only the boys would hear. "I need you to cover me as I make my escape."

"Where are you going?"

With a grin, she jabbed her thumb behind her. The four boys looked in the indicated direction, and understanding dawned on them as their eyes landed on the fire zone.

"We've got ya, Red One," assured Kirishima, grinning too.

"Get ready," nodded Todoroki, falling into stance.

She put away her staff, checking quickly if her wheels were undamaged. Satisfied, she then bumped her fist against Izuku's shoulder.

"Be careful," he frowned, though determined.

"Of course. You guys ready?"

"Just get lost already, Carrot," huffed Katsuki, turning his back to her.

She took a deep breath, before placing on her goggles. Then, she crouched. As the fight between All Might, Kurogiri and Nomu started farther away, the leader of the Villains started moving towards them. She forced herself to focus on her primary goal. The shockwaves started becoming stronger.

 _The fire. You need to get to the fire zone. Nothing else matters._

"Go, Kira!"

"Hai!"

And she pounced.

There were surprised exclamations, but she pushed it away as she started rolling towards her goal. Moving fast, she used the numerous shockwaves from All Might's fight to accelerate her pace.

"Think you can escape?"

Her eyes widened as the man suddenly appeared besides her. Before he could do anything, though, a wall of ice rose between the two.

"Keep moving!" ordered Todoroki.

So she did.

 _Faster, faster, faster!_

It's only when the fire zone suddenly appeared before her that she realized she was going a tad bit _too_ fast. Cursing as she hit the stairs, she slammed into the door and literally flew into the zone. Pain coursed through her shoulder as she fell, but she ignored it and instantly raised back to her feet.

 _I made it!_

It wasn't the time to celebrate, though. Limbs shaking due to the surge of adrenaline and the sudden strain on her muscles, she took exactly three seconds to calm herself down before focusing on her task once again.

 _Fire. I need fire._

Well, good thing she was in the fire zone. However, now that she was there, she found herself hesitating. She had never attempted to control so many flames at the same time. Even the fire during the Sludge Villain Incident hadn't been as important.

 _I don't have the time for doubting._

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. Then, her body started warming up as, slowly by surely, flames from all around started to burn her way. It felt as if long lost limbs had just been found, and were trying to reattached themselves to her.

 _Focus._

It was exhausting. The more she pulled, the stronger and harder they became to handle. It was like a wild beast fighting against its tamer. It put a serious strain on her body and mind.

 _Focus!_

She wanted control, needed control. If she couldn't do it, then she would risk hurting her friends and All Might. She risked burning down the arena, she risked endangering the rest of their classmates who were, hopefully, all safe. She needed to control it because if she didn't…

A few flames started to slip out of her grasp.

 _Focus, damn it!_

 _Focus…_

And then, she understood.

She had found her core. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she was aiming for and most of all, she knew she could do it. Limits weren't part of the equation in that moment. What mattered was the _here_ , was the _now_. She didn't _need_ to hold herself back. So, forgetting about her limitations and doubts, she decided to stop trying to always control everything and, without another look back, let herself be consumed by the flames.

* * *

.

.

All Might had just blown Nomu away, quite literally. The monster had crashed through he roof of the arena, and went flying until no one could see him anymore. As soon as he disappeared, though, All Might had to come to an understanding: he no longer had time for this fight.

"So, Villains!" he called, turning around to face the last two. "I'm sure… we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

Silence ensued. The hands-guy was obviously mad, very much so.

"G-guys!"

Izuku tugged at Todoroki's shirt, discreetly pointing up. The boy's eyes widened at the sight, and he nudged Kirishima. The redhead gasped, though not loud enough to be noticed, and poked Bakugo's shoulder. The bomber glared at him, before looking up and stiffening.

"We better get out of here," paled Kirishima.

"At my signal, everyone get down," simply replied Todoroki.

They nodded at that, even Bakugo.

Above their heads, a gigantic ball of fire was growing by each passing second. The heat was only now reaching them, hence why no one had realized its presence sooner. And seeing how the Villains and All Might were so caught up the fight, they wouldn't see it until it was too late.

The fire suddenly stopped growing, and the ice-heat boy understood.

"All Might, get away!" he instantly yelled.

Reacting more due to his instincts than anything else, the Hero obeyed, clearing the battlefield in a flash and reappearing next to them. Todoroki created an ice dome all above and around the five of them, just in time.

"What-"

The fire took the shape of a dragon, before the mystic animal crashed into the two Villains. The ground shook due to the strength of the blow, and Todoroki gritted his teeth when realizing that his ice was already melting.

 _She better not keep this up for too long,_ he clicked his tongue.

It suddenly stopped. The fire that had spread onto the whole battlefield dispersed, only to gather around a single figure now standing in the middle of it all. Destroying what was left of the ice dome, the four students and All Might stepped out, ready to face an indescribable devastation of heat and flaming trees.

"Wait, what?"

There wasn't a single trace of the feared destruction. Well, the ground was charred in certain places, and the palce where the Villains had first been standing was now crumbling into ashes but, other than that, there was not a single evidence that a literal wave of fire had just washed over the whole place.

"Kicchan!" Izuku then saw the ginger girl, standing farter away. Her hair had become fire, and she was wearing her fire armor too. Flames were lashing out every second, an unbearable heat reaching them despite the distance. "Are you okay?"

At his question, the teen tilted her head their way. Smiling, she gave him a thumbs up, though the blood now dripping from her nose mustn't have been a very reassuring sight.

She then turned her back to them as the two Villains reappeared. They had escaped barely in time using a warped gate, but Kurogiri had still taken considerable damage.

"A new player, uh? No, that's the one from earlier…" muttered the hands-guy. He started scratching his neck again. "Man, those kids really are cool… but they're annoying. Kurogiri, take care of her."

Before the shadow man could even think of obeying, though, the fire surrounding the teen took shape again, this time forming what seemed to be a fist.

"No," said flatly the teen.

The flaming fist flew at them. As it was about to collide with its target, though, it suddenly crashed into a metallic wall.

At that, Kira took a step back, startled.

"The hell?"

Her flames died down somewhat, and she wiped away the blood that just wouldn't stop dripping from her nose. She had passed her limits by a long shot, she wouldn't be able to keep going like that for more than a minute. However, it would seem the Villains weren't done playing after all.

"My, my, it would seem I missed most of the party, didn't I? A pity."

The ginger tensed at the voice, snapping her eyes to the source. Sitting on top of the metal wall was a man. He was wearing a long, black coat with numerous pockets, and what seemed to be a metallic armor under it. He was also wearing gantlets, and on the higher-half of his face was proudly displayed… a silver mask.

 _It's… he's…_

And he was familiar. Damn, was he familiar. She had seen him before, but she just couldn't place it. His long, black hair and his purple eyes seemed to come straight from a long-forgotten memory.

"You…" She took a step back, suddenly understanding.

"Kicchan!"

Her friends and All Might were suddenly beside her, though still at good distance from her flames. Farther ahead, hands-guy and Kurogiri stepped from behind the wall, and the newcomer jumped to the ground next to them, landing gracefully.

"You're late, Hagane," greeted the leader. "Where were you?"

"Doing the usual. You know, stealing a grandma's bag, kicking dogs, attacking the Archivist seeing as we kind of need the info… oh, and taking some kid's lollipop, can't forget about that one," enumerated the so-called Hagane, counting on his fingers.

Kira felt dread settle in her guts. That wasn't right. That _couldn't_ be right. He was the one… who attacked her brother?

Sensing her stare, the purple-eyed Villain looked back at her, and offered her a crooked smile.

 _He knows,_ she was livid. _He knows who I am._

"Why, if it isn't Suttoki Kira-chan," he grinned, crossing his arms behind his head in a lazy gesture. "Recognize me? Of course you do."

"I…"

"What? Kicchan, you know this guy?" Izuku paled.

"No!" she protested. "I-I mean… I _think_ not…"

"Oh, so you _don't_ remember me after all," the man pouted a little. Kira didn't know whether to be relieved that he wouldn't expose her family's secret to all or confused about his choice of wording. _Remember?_ "Well, I guess no one can really blame you. You _were_ only four when we first and last saw each other. But to think you've been searching for me for all this time, and can't even recognize me when I'm finally standing before you? I'm kind of offended, really."

The ginger froze, her mind coming to a stop.

 _"_ _You were only four when we first and last saw each other."_

 _"_ _To think you've been searching for me for all this time-"_

 _"_ _Can't even recognize me."_

 _"_ _You've been searching for me-"_

 _"_ _Finally standing before you?"_

 _"_ _For all this time…"_

 _"_ _You were only_ four."

"You…" this time, her fire truly died down. The flames flickered violently, before vanishing fully. She couldn't move, couldn't think. "You're the one…"

"K-Kicchan…?" Izuku placed an hand on her shoulder in worry.

She wasn't looking at him, though. She could only stare at the man now standing before them, disbelief and anger and pain and fear all swirling in her red orbs in a sickening mix of barely contained emotions.

"YOU'RE THE ONE!" Her hands started shaking, and flames suddenly engulfed her whole body once again, forcing her best friend to step away. "You're the one… _who killed my parents…_ "

"Yup!" confirmed cheerfully Hagane. A mad grin stretched his lips. "Long time no see, _Kira-chan."_

* * *

 **And here pops up one of my favorite characters ever! Kind of. Anyway, you'll understand a little more in the next chapter, though I guess it's pretty clear what past Hagane and Kira share. Did you see that one coming? Been planning it for a while, to be honest. Also, if you guys are wondering just what the hell happened to Kira's powers...**

 **Well, let's put it this way: Her Quirk is like a wild animal. She freed it from its cage when she found her core. However, she's been keeping it on a tight leash ever since, fearing there would be consequences if she didn't. In this chapter, though... well, she let go of that leash, said 'fuck the risks' and became a mess of badassery and awesomeness.**

 **Love you guys! Plus Ultra!**


	11. A Life-Long Promise

**Okay guys! So, this is going to be kind of the last chapter for a while. I have yet to advance in the writing of the Sports Festival Arc, and so I'll wait for a bit before posting another one.**

 **In the meantime, though, I hope you'll like it.**

 **Warning: Kira's temper, Kira's despair and Kira's mild insanity.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira felt many, many things in the span of a few seconds.

First, shock. Disbelief. _After all this time, could it truly be him?_

Second was fear. _That man killed mom and dad. He attacked Ren twice, and he's now after me._

Third came doubt. _He must be lying, deceiving me somehow._

Fourth arrived confusion. _What am I supposed to do? Fight? Run?_

And fifth… came utter _rage._

"Ki-Kicchan!"

She couldn't hear clearly, couldn't focus on anything other than the man standing a few meters before her. He was smiling at her, mocking her agony.

The flames burst, turning even hotter. They started swirling around her body as she shook violently, unable to control herself any longer.

 _For all these years…_

The flames forced her friends to back away. They were growing too strong, the heat licking at their skin with greediness.

 _I've trained…_

It was as if lava was flowing through her veins.

 _I've trained to become stronger… faster… I've trained to become_ better _…_

Her anger was consuming. She couldn't think straight as she took a step forward, then another.

 _So that… I could become a Hero…_

After the fourth step, she started moving faster. Then, she started running, not really noticing her pace.

 _So that… I could find him…_

"Kicchan!"

"Young Suttoki, stop!"

"Kira!"

 _So that… I could find him…_

Tears were burning her eyes as she propelled herself at him, her fist encased in flames and ready to _incinerate_ him.

 _So that I could find him…_

 _And make him_ pay.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"KIRA!"

Without a warning, darkness surrounded her. The sudden disappearance of her target made her stumble as her unbearable anger faltered. In a faint burst of lucidity, she suddenly realized how _wrong_ everything suddenly was.

 _What am I thinking? What am I doing?_

Her flames died down as pain overcame her body. She had stressed it beyond its limits twice in a row, after all. Gasping, she tried to back away, but was still trapped in darkness.

 _T-the warp gate!_ She realized, unable to see anything. _I-I've got to get out!_

But as quickly as it came, the darkness went away. Blinded by the sudden light, she could do nothing as Hagane appeared before her. Her eyes widened in terror as his hand fell on her shoulder, trapping it in a vive-like grip. He then started leaning closer until their foreheads almost touched.

"Wrong move, sweetheart." He grinned and, without further ceremonies, kneed her straight in the guts.

She bent over in pain, the air knocked out of her lungs. Coughing harshly as her knees gave in, she felt the familiar taste of blood filling her mouth. Chuckling, the masked man kneeled next to her, still holding her shoulder, even tighter than before.

"You really _are_ hotheaded, aren't ya? I thought that after all those years of training your self-control, you'd last a little longer," he taunted.

"W-what… what have you done…" She coughed some more. "To my… my brother?"

"Oh? No worries, no worries! He's still alive," he assured. Kira truly hated how he talked about her brother's life like one would talk about the weather. "We _do_ need him for a while longer. I gotta admit I haven't been all that gentle, though. He was fighting back so hard! Of course, that wasn't enough."

"Y-you bastard…"

He simply laughed at that, patting her head. The gesture was the same one Ren used to do when comforting her, and it made her _sick_ to know he was using the same.

 _How long has he been watching us?_

He then placed his hand over her heart. "Ooh, scared, aren't you? How fun."

She tried to get back to her feet, but he let her go and, without hesitation, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying farther away. She fell on the ground meters farther like a ragdoll, many of her ribs damaged by the blow.

"You've got no pity, Hagane," remarked hands-guy, scratching his neck.

"Not for that one, Shigaraki, not for that one," admitted the man. He then rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. "Still, though, I hadn't expected her to be in such a bad shape already. Didn't I tell you guys not to play too rough with her?"

"We had no idea she was the one you were talking about," simply replied Kurogiri, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

She was still on the ground, her friends rushing to her side. All Might wasn't moving from his position, watching them and ready to fight if they tried to make another move on the children.

"I guess I _could_ have given you a description," Hagane sighed in resignation. "But anyhow, where's Nomu? All Might already beat him?"

"You knew this would happen?"

"Duh. It's All Might. If you want to beat him, you'll have to upgrade Nomu beyond the 100%. Even weakened, he is still the Symbol of Peace."

...

Back to the students, they had finally reached the ginger. She was still lying on the ground, unable to move an inch.

"Kicchan!" Izuku kneeled next to her, worried.

He then realized she was crying. An hand covering her face and the other holding her injured ribs, she couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

"It's him, Izuku… it's him…" she kept on crying.

"We've got to get her out of here," frowned Todoroki, taking note of her physical and mental state. "She's in no state to fight."

"I doubt they'll let us go so easily," Kirishima replied, glancing warily at the three Villains who still hadn't moved. "That new guy's trouble, and he's obviously after Kira- _shit!"_

All around them were now starting to gather some of the Villains that had been defeated earlier, apparently ready for a rematch. Izuku kept close to his best friend while the other three boys formed a defensive circle.

"Damn it…" then muttered Kira, tears still flowing out. She hit her fist against the ground. "Damn it, damn it, _damn it!"_

She breathed in deeply, though it only brought more pain. Loosing control like she had just done had endangered everyone and put her in a more than precarious position. Her body was hurting like hell, that Hagane guy –the one she had been aiming for for the _passed seven fucking years_ \- was before her very eyes, and her friends were in danger because of her.

 _This is_ not _a good day._

 _…_

 _Ren is going to kill me if I don't make it back, though._

At the thought of her brother, she recalled Hagane's earlier words. He had attacked him again, apparently for information.

Now, she needed to know why he was coming after _her._

"I-Izuku," she gasped, spitting out some blood. "H-help me up."

"W-what? No, you can't move! You're hurt, and-"

"If you don't, I'll do it myself," she threatened, serious.

He hesitated one last moment, before carefully sliding an arm in her back and helping her into a sitting position. She pushed down the pain, and forced herself back onto her feet. She lost her balance, but the green-haired boy easily steadied her. Nodding her thanks, she then reported her attention onto the black-haired man.

He was still smiling.

"Kira." She glanced at Izuku. It had been a while since she last heard him call her by her name. When he did, it always meant he was serious. "You can't fight him. I-I know that what is did is unforgivable and I know you're angry and in pain but right now, we have to work together to get out of this mess! Reinforcements will come soon, we just have to stall a little longer, and-"

"I know," she cut him off, lowering her head. "I _know._ But I… I still need to understand. I want answers, Izuku. I _need_ to know. Plus… if we've got to stall, what better way then make them talk? All Villains like to rant, after all."

He stared at her for a moment, before nodding in acceptance. He knew how stubborn she could be, and how reckless she acted sometimes. However, he also knew that she knew better than to take on someone obviously stronger than her.

She had lost control the first time around, but it wouldn't happen again.

"HAGANE!"

He yell stopped everyone in tracks, and the man looked her way. He waved cheerfully.

"Already back on your feet, Kira-chan? You've got great stamina. You must really be in pain too, uh?"

"Stop acting like a fucking idiot and answer me this single question," she snapped, taking a step forward. She shook off Izuku's hold onto her shoulder, and straightened her back so that she could look at her parents' murderer in the eyes. "What do you _want_ from me?"

He stared at her for a moment. Time seemed to stop as he actually considered her request, his face scarily blank all of sudden.

"I want… you, of course." And he was smiling again.

"… I swear to God, that sounded _wrong,"_ she deadpanned, not impressed. "A murderer _and_ a pedophile? Just fucking _great_."

At that, one of his eyes twitched violently.

"Not like _that!_ Gosh, kids these days…" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with mild annoyance. "I want you for your powers, of course. You're wasting so much potential with being a Hero… don't you have enough of always holding back? Of always controlling yourself for the sake of others? Don't you have enough of being scared of your powers? I can teach you so much, offer you so many opportunities! You wouldn't have to be afraid any longer, Kira, you wouldn't have to keep on running away any longer from who you truly are!"

"And who am I _truly,_ Hagane?" she braced herself for the answer.

His smile only widened at that.

"A monster, of course."

Silence ensued.

Then, Kira started laughing.

"K-Kicchan?" blinked Izuku, startled.

"Carrot lost it," deadpanned Bakugo.

"O-oi, Red One, you okay?" wondered Kirishima, kind of scared.

"Oh my _God…_ have you any idea how cliché you just sounded?" cackled the teen, wiping away what was left of the blood and tears on her face. "Damn, I wasn't expecting something like that. It's such an… underwhelming, answer. Don't you think? I've passed the last _fricking seven years_ preparing myself for this encounter… and you tell me you want me for my power? That you want me to become a Villain, like you? Seriously, I'm half-expecting you to go 'join the Dark side of the Force' or something like that."

She finally managed to calm down, and leaned back a little. Her anger had vanished, leaving only exhaustion and overwhelming calmness.

"I am serious, Kira-chan," then replied Hagane, apparently as amused as her. "Do you not believe I have a point, though? Your Quirk is one made for destruction. As soon as your precious little friends realize it, they'll turn their back on you, and then what? You'll be all a~lone. And that is, if they don't try to kill you first."

"As if they'd ever do something like that," she rolled her eyes. She wondered internally if her sudden relaxed state was due to the adrenaline drugging her whole body or just because she received a blow to the head. "If there's one person ready to stab people in the back so easily, it's probably you."

"You'll end up hurting someone. An innocent. A friend. Your brother. You'll end up _killing_ someone. A Villain. Someone you don't know. Someone you _do_ know. And then what? You think everyone will consider you a Hero again? Stop being so damn naïve!" snapped Hagane, growing annoyed again.

But Kira simply laughed again, though this time it was shorter and much sharper.

"I believe _you're_ the naïve one here, Hagane," she replied. "Because while you may be right on certain points, you're wrong on the most important."

"And that would be?" his tone turned colder.

At that, she snapped her fingers, and a ball of fire grew above her palm. Nothing big, seeing as it would only worsen her state, but enough to prove her point.

"I'm _not_ scared of my powers," she then assured proudly. "Never have been, and never will be. I believe in myself, and I believe in my friends too. Nothing you say will ever change that, got it?"

"… tche. I've come too late, then," he grunted, taking a step back. His smile had been replaced by a scowl. "Should have come earlier, but this goddamn interfering fool kept getting in my way… Oh, well. Crying over spilled milk won't help-"

'BANG!'

The gunshot echoed loudly in the whole arena. Startled, all eyes snapped to the source: the Pro Hero, Snipe.

Shigaraki grunted in pain as the bullet hit his arm.

"The teachers… they're here!" gaped Kirishima.

"Tche, just when we were about to fight," huffed Bakugo.

"Sorry, everyone! Sorry we're late!"

The Headmaster appeared, the rest of the teachers behind him. All of U.A.'s Pro Heroes were now gathered at the entrance.

 _It's over,_ Kira sighed in relief. She then shot a victorious glance Hagane's way, who was still looking at her. _We win._

"Aw, man," grunted Shigaraki, backing away with blood flowing down his arm. "They're here. Hagane, you talked for too long… but no matter. It's game over now. Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogiri- urgh!"

He was shot a few times more by Snipe, but Kurogiri quickly interposed himself between the two using his warped gate.

Hagane sighed, before heading for the gate himself, ready to leave.

"Just you wait, Suttoki Kira!" he then exclaimed, not stopping once to look back at her. "When the day comes when this trust of yours falter… I'll be the one picking up the broken pieces."

With that, he disappeared into the gate. Halfway through, though, they started being absorbed by Thirteen's Quirk. They however managed to escape. After a few moments of stillness, the Heroes started to move around and go to the aid of the rest of the students, many of which were still scattered all around USJ.

 _He… he's gone._

Unable to stand any longer, Kira collapsed to her knees.

"Kira!" exclaimed Kirishima, worried.

 _He's gone… it's over…_

"Kicchan, are you alright? Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

 _So why…_

 _Why… do I feel like it only just begun?_

"Izuku…" she hid her face behind her hands, breathing deeply. It hurt a lot, and she coughed some more blood out. "It's _him…_ he's back…"

He grabbed her in his arms, holding her a tightly as he could.

"I know, Kicchan," he started rubbing circles in her back. "I know."

"Kira, that guy…" Kirishima frowned, unsure it was a good idea to ask. "Who was he?"

Before she could answer, though, a Hero arrived next to them. An earth wall suddenly rose between the students and All Might, thanks to Cementoss farther away.

"Is everyone alright?" inquired Midnight.

Had it been any other time, Izuku would have had a fanboy fit. However, with his best friend hurting in his arms in that very moment, he couldn't find it in him.

"Kira-san is injured," then informed Todoroki. "And I believe she overexerted herself using her Quirk."

Midnight nodded, kneeling next to the teen and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can you stand?"

"O-of course I can," she retorted. However, she had barely rose from the ground when her knees buckled under her weight once again. "… or maybe _–cough, cough-_ maybe _not."_

She placed an hand over her mouth to stifle her coughing fit but, when she pulled it away, it was covered in red. Frowning, Midnight gestured for Blood King to come over. He appeared in a flash.

"Can you take her outside? She needs immediate medical attention."

"Of course." He bent over and, without an ounce of effort, picked the teen from the ground. "Up you go, girlie."

"D-don't call me that…" she mumbled.

He simply laughed.

As they headed away, Izuku suddenly remembered why exactly was in such a state in the first place.

"M-Midnight-sensei!" The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Ki-Kira was specifically targeted by one of the Villains. He seems… he seemed to be pretty determined to have her join him… or something like that..."

The woman frowned one again. "Understood. Thank you for telling us, we will take the necessary precautions. Now, the four of you join the rest of your classmates, and wait for further instructions, alright? If you're hurt, Recovery Girl will be here in a few minutes."

"Hai!"

* * *

.

.

Kurogiri appeared in their hideout, and Shigaraki stumbled out of the warped gate, collapsing to the floor. Hagane followed suit, instantly heading for the bar. He seriously needed a drink.

"I was shot in both arms and both legs… We lost completely. Even Nomu was defeated! All the underlings were defeated in an instant! Those kids were strong…" cursed the hands-guy a his blood tainted the floor. "The Symbol of Peace was healthy… you were wrong, Master!"

 **"No, I wasn't."** The voice came from the computer in the corner. **"We were just not prepared enough. Yes, we underestimated them. It's good that we did it under that cheap 'League of Villains' name."**

 **"By the way… what about Master and my joint creation, Nomu? He was not retrieved?"**

"He was blown away," answered Kurogiri, now wearing a bartender uniform.

 **"What!?"**

"More precisely, without coordinates to his precise location, I could not find him, even with my warp. I did not have time for that."

 **"After all we did to make him as powerful as All Might!"**

 **"Well, it cannot be helped. That's unfortunate."**

"Power…? That's right… there was one child who was as fast as All Might."

 **"Oh?"**

"I he hadn't gotten in the way… we might have been able to kill All Might. That brat…! _Brat!"_

Shigaraki screamed his sudden rage.

 **"Of course you have regrets. But this was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol, like you. Shigaraki Tomura! Next time, show the world that you are to be feared!"**

"That's all nice and good," then interrupted Hagane, slamming an empty cup of sake on the counter. "But don't forget my pay. I ain't doing this for free, ya know?"

 **"… Seishin no Hagane. Your mission was successful, we presume?"**

"Of course it was," scoffed the man. "Way too easy. I've gotten some more files, the ones you were looking for. Recruiting the 'elite' as you put will take some time, but we're already a few steps ahead of those damn Heroes, so there's that. And also…"

He pulled out a paper from his pocket, and placed it next to his empty cup. On the top left was the picture of a familiar ginger teen.

"Suttoki Kira?" read Kurogiri, narrowing his eyes. "The one you've been watching for the passed few years?"

"She's fallen head over heels for the idealism of being a Hero," the purple-eyed man shook his head with a sigh. "It's my fault for not getting to her her earlier. However, she has also grown much stronger than I first anticipated. And her being in the camp of the 'good guys' will also work in our favor."

 **"How so?"**

"Because when she finally joins us, who do you think will have the harder time stopping her once she starts working for our little group? Us… or her friends?"

 **"… that is a dangerous gamble. What makes you so sure she'll join us?"**

"She's not scared of her Quirk as firstly assumed, but that's only a detail. Sooner or later, she'll end up loosing control again and hurt someone she loves, if not worst. It's the fate of all of those who possess a Quirk of the same type. When that happens, she'll be on the edge."

A grin then stretched his lips as he looked back at the picture of the smiling girl.

"That's when I use my trump card to push her over. Once she's fallen, there'll be no going back up. And _that's_ when we will welcome her amongst our ranks. From now on, it is merely a question of time."

His purple eyes glinted dangerously. Next to him, the metallic cup suddenly tore itself in half.

"I can _assure_ you."

* * *

.

.

The police had arrived. Taking into custody all of the Villains, they also had medics check over the students. A few were still under shock, but nothing they wouldn't recover from. Izuku _did_ injure himself when trying to use _One For All_ but, other than that, only Kira truly was in a bad shape.

Sitting on a bench, a blanket around her shoulders, the teen had simply stopped reacting after Blood King left her to the hands of the medics on place. They were waiting for an ambulance to arrive so that they could treat her ribs, seeing as Recovery Girl could do nothing for her.

After all, her Quirk required the patient's energy and, right now, Kira didn't have any to spare.

The ginger was staring into nothingness with half-lidded eyes. She couldn't allow herself to fall asleep, or there was a risk that she'd fall comatose. However, the exhaustion had made her muscles freeze in place. She wouldn't have been able to move even if she had wanted to.

"You think she'll be okay? She didn't react at all when we greeted her," Yaoyorozu bit her lower lip, glancing at the catatonic ginger.

"What happened, Kirishima-kun?" wondered Tsuyu. "You were there with her, Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun and Bakugo-kun, right?"

The redhead let his eyes linger on the girl, before sighing.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," he admitted, down casting his eyes. "Another Villain appeared when she was about to give them a serious beating, and… she said…"

"… what did she say, Eijiro?" Kaminari frowned.

"She said he was the one who killed her parents," then informed Todoroki, crossing his arms over his chest in resignation. "Which he confirmed."

"No!" Ashido slapped her hands over her mouth, horrified.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Bakugo," then called Mineta, turning to the bomber. "Do you know what exactly happened to her parents?"

"Why would I, squirt?" snapped the blond.

"Well, you _have_ known each other since your childhood days, haven't you?"

Katsuki was tempted to just blow the dwarf away and be done with it. Really, he was! And he would have normally done so. However, while he would never admit it out loud, he was still shaken by their sudden encounter with the real world of Heroes and Villains, and also… by what he had witnessed.

 _She never cried before,_ he clenched his fists. _No matter what happened, she would always be wearing that stupid smile of hers. Even when she was sad, she'd smile_

 _But just then… she was_ crying.

It had startled him much more than he cared to admit.

"… they died in a fire," he finally gave in with a gruff. His classmates gaped at his sudden cooperativeness, but he didn't let them make any comment on it. "When she was four or something like that. Her brother and her were the only survivors, though her brother lost an eye in the process. It was later on declared as a criminal fire, though they never managed to find the one who did it…"

"Until today," concluded somberly Ojiro.

"Until today," confirmed Bakugo.

An heavy silence befell the group as the information slowly sunk in. For the few days they had known her, Kira had been a cheerful and energetic girl who would always put up a fight and stand up for whatever she believed in. She was stubborn, loyal, _happy._

In the light of those new discoveries, her classmates started to wonder just how much of that personality was actually faked.

"Hey, look! That's the police officer from earlier," then remarked Sero.

They turned to look where he was pointing at, and realized that the police officer who had earlier talked to them was now kneeling in front of Kira. In the distance, the loud screeching of an incoming ambulance could now be heard.

Kira blinked slowly, pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar figure. At the sight of the man she considered as a second father –or third, if she counted Ren-, she wanted to smile in relief. However, she didn't find the strength to do so.

"… he was here," she finally croaked out as he kneeled next to her. "It's _him,_ Neo-san. And I could do _nothing_ against him. I was so fucking _weak…"_

"Kira, you've just been through a lot," he placed a comforting hand on her head, but she flinched at the touch. He instantly pulled away. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," she mumbled, lowering her head again. "… where's Ren? That man… Hagane… he said he attacked him again. Is he okay?"

"Your brother's fine. He was… his arm was broken when we found him but, other than that, he's okay. More than you are, that's for sure."

"What happened?"

"We got separated. Some sort of wall of iron or something… anyway, by the time I managed to find a way out, Ren had disappeared. Just when we found him, we received the call informing us of the incident."

"I see." Genuine relief then settled onto her traits as she finally relaxed somewhat. "I'm glad… Is everyone else alright?"

"You ought to worry about yourself a little more, kid," he sighed, running an hand through his hair. "They only got scratches and such. The worst off after you is Izuku-kun, though it's only his finger. He's okay. You, on the other hand…"

He poked her stomach. She instantly flinched, hissing in pain.

"Are not," he concluded.

"You're an _ass_ , Nao-san," she grunted through her teeth.

"And you're one stubborn girl, Kira-chan," he retorted, smiling a little. Despite the situation, she seemed to be slowly going back to normal. "Ren is going to have your head when he hears about you going passed your limits _again._ "

"… save me?"

"Well, you just called me an _ass,_ of all things," he huffed. "Rude brat. Plus, I believe a lecture would be a good punishment. You acted recklessly, so face the consequences."

"Do you want me to die?" she then whined. Before he could answer, though, a violent coughing fit took over. He cringed at the sight of the few drops of blood now covering her palm, and she rolled her eyes a little. "Oh, shush, I'll live, give me a break."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this one, and simply glad she was now well enough to make jokes. When he first saw her, aside from the rest of the students and non-responding to the world, he had feared the worst. He could easily guess that… _that_ man had confronted her, and he was seriously worried about her mental state.

He should have known better, though. He knew first-hand that Kira wasn't one easily shaken and, even though she had lost herself for a moment, she was now finding her way back. It would take some time to readjust, but she'd be fine. She'd pull through, like before. She was strong, after all.

"Suttoki-san, the ambulance is here," then informed one of the police officers, joining them. "They will come fetch you soon, and they ask that you do no try moving by yourself, or leave the vicinity."

"I can't even scratch my butt, where the hell do they want me to go?" she muttered under her breath.

Naomasa stifled a laugh at that.

Yeah, she'd pull trough well enough.

* * *

Kira slept for three days and four nights. Was it because of the exhaustion or the drug they kept pumping into her veins to help with the pain, no one would truly be able to tell. However, when she finally woke up, she felt as if there was a volcano of bubbling energy about to erupt inside of her.

She needed to _move._

"What? What do you mean, I can't get out!?"

They wouldn't let her, though.

"Now that you are awake, we will ask for Recovery Girl to heal to rest of your injuries. However, until herself says that you are allowed to get out, you are to stay in your bed-"

"Bullshit! I'm perfectly fine!" Said the girl while spitting blood on the poor nurse.

All in all, the following day was true hell, both for Kira and the medical staff.

* * *

Recovery Girl came by and healed what was left of her injuries. Her ribs were healed, though she'd have to be careful not to strain herself for another week or so, and she hadn't coughed out blood for a while now, which was a plus.

Kira had been surprised at first. Why would the Hero bother coming to the hospital to heal her? It was then revealed that all students from U.A. High were insured by the school and thus had access to the services of the Healing Hero if they ever were injured during classes or on school grounds.

Anyhow, she was now waiting outside for her brother and Nao-san to come get her. Now that Hagane had truly shown himself, and that his goals towards the ginger had been revealed somewhat, she was in more danger than ever. She knew that being escorted would get annoying very quickly, but decided to play along for the time being, more for her brother's sake than her own, really.

Ren didn't need more stress right now.

"Suttoki-san?" A doctor then stepped out. She raised an eyebrow at the man, who extended a phone to her. "Naomasa Tsukauchi-san wishes to speak with you."

"Oh, thank you."

 _Right, forgot they took away my phone before I got here. Wonder where's my costume too, now that I think about it._

"Nao-san?"

 **"Kira-chan, I'm glad to hear that you're finally out of the hospital. However, something came up. We… well, you won't be coming home right now. Nor… for a little while."**

"What? No way! I can't stay in that place any longer!" she protested.

 **"You're not,"** he however assured. **"It's just… It was decided that Ren would stay at the office for the next few days so that we can up the security system while assuring his complete protection. However, seeing as Hagane is specifically targeting you, we're worried that just the police forces won't be enough to hold him back if he ever tries to get to you again."**

"He attacked Ren _twice!"_

 **"Which is why he won't attack him again, not with all the security. If you're here too, though, it might actually push him to the act."**

She kept silent for a moment, before sighing. "So… what now?"

 **"You'll be staying at the student dorms at U.A. for the time being. Everything is already settled with Headmaster Nezu, and one of the teachers should be here soon to pick you up."**

"… alright. Alright, I'll go for now. But I need to speak with Ren, okay? I want to see him as soon as feasible."

 **"Of course. Your things should already be at the dorms, and you'll be restarting classes tomorrow. Feeling up for it?"**

"As long as I get out of here. Now, who exactly is supposed to come pick me up-"

"I AM HERE!"

"Shit!"

She nearly dropped the phone as All Might suddenly appeared before her. He was in his Hero form, but she could tell he was already having a hard time keeping it up.

 **"All Might's here, then. Don't worry, Kira-chan, you're in good hands. We'll see you soon, okay?"**

"Y-yeah. Keep safe, all of you."

 **"You too."**

With that, he hung up. Biting her lower lip, she then turned to All Might, who was now starting to attract attention. Shaking her head, she quickly handed back the phone to the doctor from earlier, who was frozen in spot due to the appearance of the Symbol of Peace, and then grabbed the Hero's arm.

"Let's go. Where's the car?"

Next thing she knew, she was in his arms, and they were soaring above the city. She gasped at the sudden took-off, before glaring up at All Might, who was obviously laughing at her.

"Not funny!" she yelled over the wind.

"I beg to differ, young Suttoki!"

A few seconds later, they landed on U.A.'s roof. She took a moment to calm down her racing heart, before straightening and taking a look around. Now that she was back in a familiar environment, she allowed herself to relax a little.

Behind her, All Might suddenly popped back into his normal form.

"You've shortened your time limit during the fight, haven't you?"

"Those things happen," he simply shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy," she replied flatly. "The man who murdered my parents is back and on the loose, targeting my brother because of his job and myself because of some- some _folie of grandeur,_ I've also been comatose for days, and I missed all my classes in the meantime. But hey, other than that, I'm feeling great!"

All Might sweatdropped at the heavy sarcasm, and she sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just… a lot to take in."

They kept silent for a moment, watching as the sun started going down.

"… he'll come back," he finally said.

"I know."

"What will you do then?"

She didn't answer for a while, looking down at her hand.

"… right now, I'm not strong enough," she admitted, though it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "I was a fool. All those years of training taught me _nothing_. Not physically, of course, but _mentally_. He beat me so easily because I lost control like a goddamn amateur back there. It was pathetic, really." She let out a sharp laugh, before sobering up. "But still… when the time comes and we meet again, then I'll fight. I won't let him get the advantage as easily. In the meantime, I'll train even harder and become even stronger. I can't allow him to hurt my family or my friends again, I _won't_ allow it. And when… when we finally face each other again… when that happens… then, I'll be ready. I _swear_ I will."

Her voice held no doubts, no hesitation.

Hagane would come to regret his decisions, All Might couldn't help but think as he watched the determination settling into the girl's features. Suttoki Kira wouldn't break as easily as he believed. Right here and there, the Villain had given the teen all the incentive she needed to pursue her goal.

 _What an idiot,_ All Might simply shook his head with a small smile.

Because while that monster tried to beat her down, he only gave her another reason to fight. While trying to extinguish her spark, he instead ignited a fire. And, as everyone knew too well: try to play with fire, and you'll end up burnt.

* * *

 **Whew, I got to admit, I'm kind of worried about how you guys will receive this chapter. Good? Bad? For those who surely believe or are thinking 'what the fuck why would he want her? It's so cliché' well... Fair warning, but surprises aren't over. They share a past, after all, not one simply tainted in blood. Plus, the guy's kind of crazy too, so there's that.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you liked it nowadays, and I'll see you when I'll see you!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	12. Don't Forget Yourself

**Hey! So, I felt kind of bad for telling you guys I wasn't as advanced as I should have been in this story, so I took it upon myself and worked on the story all week long! I've advanced of many, many chapters, and that is why I've decided to celebrate with posting a new chapter much sooner than first planned! Also, I wanted to thank all those reviewing and/or favoriting/following this story. It really means a lot to me!**

 **Oh, and a special thank you to wolfenergy17. Your comment was simply awesome, and I'm glad you like my story so much! As for your question concerning the difference between Kira's and Endeavor's Quirk, well, I'll make things clearer once we get to the** **internships Arc.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's fear and Kira's resolve.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The students were chatting, waiting for class to start, when the door suddenly opened, letting enter a very familiar ginger.

"Yo!" she grinned, offering them a peace sign. "Guess who's still alive?"

At first startled by her return, relief then washed over the rest of her classmates, who instantly rushed to her side and started assaulting her with questions.

"Are you feeling better?"

"You've been out for a long time, no one was allowed to see you!"

"Will you remain in U.A.?"

"We thought you left for sure!"

"I've taken notes for you, Kira-chan!"

"Are you back in fighting shape?"

"Is that Villain coming back?"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" she laughed, pushing them away a little. "I have no intention of leaving U.A., and even less for such a stupid reason. I'm better now, only have to take it easy for another week. As for the Villain… Yeah, he'll come back for sure."

They all tensed at that, but her grin remained stuck on her face, though turning a little sharper.

"But I'll be ready to kick his ass then," she assured. Then, she returned to a more jovial expression. "It's good to see all of you up and about too! They told me you were fine, but I was still worried. You said you took notes for me, Momo-chan? Mind if I take a look at them?"

"O-of course."

As the teen started chatting with Yaoyorozu, the rest of the girls following, Kirishima scratched the back of his head in mild confusion.

"What is it, Kirishima?" wondered Kaminari, curious.

"Is it just me… or Kira isn't late?"

There was a moment of silence, then all eyes snapped at the clock. The fiery girl was, in fact, in time for class.

That worried them more than any would ever care to admit.

* * *

.

.

"Alright everyone, for today's class- Suttoki?"

Aizawa-sensei was in an extremely bad shape, all covered with bandages and out of bed even though he really should have stayed there. When noticing the ginger –how he did so with all the bandages covering his eyes, she'd never know-, even he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He knew she'd return to class to day, but hadn't expected her to be there already.

 _On time_ , of all things.

"Back in business, sir!" she saluted with another of her trademark grin. "So, what were you about to say about today's training?"

"… right. Anyway, today, we're trying again with the rescue training. Get changed and let's go. You know the drill now."

"Hai!" If the students were surprised, none of them showed it, and started getting prepared.

* * *

.

.

Kira's costume had been cleaned and repaired, and Kira was glad to see that being back at USJ didn't trigger memories of the incident. The last thing she needed was a trauma, seriously.

"Well, that happened, but class is class!" announced cheerfully Thirteen, back into shape as well. Looking close, none would have been able to even tell the teacher had practically imploded a few days earlier. "So, let's begin the rescue training!"

"C-can you really move, Thirteen-sensei?" wondered Uraraka, worried.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Sempai," replied the teacher, jabbing a thumb Aizawa-sensei's way.

"We are ready to begin class, so let's start already," drawled the man. Despite all his injuries, he hadn't change a bit. "We're wasting time."

"Aizawa-sensei!" called Izuku, taking a step forward. "I-isn't All Might supposed to join us as well? Where is he?"

"I don't know. Forget about him."

Kira blinked as the man kept on walking. Something happened between the two, that much was obvious. Was Aizawa-sensei angry at All Might for not interfering earlier, during the Villain attack? No one could really blame him for that, even though it wasn't really the top Hero's fault either.

In the end, she decided to drop it and focus on the training. If she truly wanted to be ready when Hagane came back for her, then she'd have to give it everything she got.

* * *

.

.

"Let's start with the rescue training!"

They were now in the mountain zone.

"There'll be three students at the bottom of the chasm. One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last one will be very worried."

Kira leaned over the edge along with Kirishima and Kaminari, curious, and felt blood drain from her face. It was pure darkness down there, and much, much deeper than any could have anticipated.

"W-what height!" gasped the blond.

"How are we supposed to get there?" added the redhead.

"Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, Kira-san, what are you saying?" snapped Iida, running to the edge too. He then leaned over it. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" he yelled.

Kira sweatdropped a little when understanding that most of the students hadn't realized that _they_ were about to play the victims in there.

"So, the three students will be… you, and you!" Thirteen pointed at Iida and Izuku.

They paled at that, and Kira could only laugh. However, the exclamation grabbed the teacher's attention, who turned to her.

"You'll be the third one."

Kira instantly stopped laughing.

* * *

.

.

Once the three students were brought down, Aizawa-sensei turned to Todoroki, Tokoyami, Bakugo and Yaoyorozu.

"Alright, you four will be the ones doing the rescue," he announced. He gestured for the safety kit farther away. "You can use these objects."

"WAIT!" snapped Bakugo, a vein popping on his forehead. "Why do I have to rescue Deku and Carrot!?"

"Because we are in the Anime Festa, Bakugo-kun," simply answered Tsuyu.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden break of the fourth wall, but dropped it.

From down below, panicked screams could suddenly be heard.

 _"_ _Help us!"_ pleaded Iida, surprisingly convincing with the act.

Todoroki approached the edge. "Let's begin. Who is going down?"

"Just blow up the mountain and that's it!" snapped the bomber.

"Are you crazy!?" protested Yaoyorozu, wide-eyed.

"He doesn't think. He acts by instinct," remarked Tsuyu flatly.

"Midoriya, Kira and Iida sure are in trouble," mused Kaminari.

Back to the rescue team, Todoroki simply sighed, not even bothering to answer Bakugo's… idea.

"Yaoyorozu, create a pulley. We'll make a way to pull them up," he ordered, taking the lead of the group. "Let's start with the ones that are unconscious. Tokoyami will go down. Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and I will pull-"

"Bastard!" suddenly snapped Bakugo. "Stop deciding things on your own!"

"C-calm down!"

"That is the best way," simply replied Todoroki, unfazed. "Though if you only think of this as a game, then you don't have to know." The boy roughly shrugged off the blond's grip. "I'm not going to waste my time in this training."

The dual-haired teen then walked away. Bakugo, angrier than before, was about to attack when Yaoyorozu stepped in.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed, startling the two. "It's pathetic! Besides, there is something we must do before anything else."

With that, ignoring her teammates, she went over the edge.

"Everyone, please keep calm!" she called, her voice echoing around. "We will go to you right away!"

 _"_ _PLEASE HURRY!"_

 _"_ _You're finally here, we're saved!"_ That was Izuku.

Satisfied, Yaoyorozu reported her attention on the three boys.

"The first thing to do is to always reassure the victims," she simply remarked. "There are occasions where you can not save people who are desperate and panicking. Reassuring them is related to saving them. If you will not do it properly, what kind of training class is this!?"

Everyone gaped as the two boys looked away, thoroughly chastised. Kirishima whistled lowly, impressed.

"Wow, she's good," he nodded in approval. "But still, wasn't that Midoriya? Then that means Red One is the unconscious one."

"They probably didn't want her to strain herself with unnecessary movements," pointed out Ojiro. "She's supposed to take it easy, after all."

"Wait, do you think she actually has the clearance for doing physical training?" then wondered Kaminari.

There was a moment of silence, until they all slumped in defeat. _Of course she hasn't._

After what, everything worked out more smoothly. Creating and installing the pulley, Tokoyami then started going down while Bakugo and Todoroki maneuvered the pulley and Yaoyorozu gave instructions.

"Tokoyami-san, descend slowly using the rope!"

"Hai!"

When he finally reached the bottom, he was greeted by Izuku.

"Sorry for the wait," he simply said.

"Kira-san, there's no problem!" exclaimed loudly Iida, kneeling next to her. "We are going to be okay!"

The ginger was having a hard time not to burst into laughter, but she somehow managed. After a few more seconds, the rescue stretcher arrived.

"Alright, let's take Kira-san up since she's unconscious," he stated.

"Understood! But… we can't. We can't move our legs, we can't help," pointed out Izuku.

"Isn't it dangerous for a sole person to carry an unconscious one?" added Iida.

 _Like what every Hero does at least once in their life?_ But Kira kept silent.

"Do not worry."

The ginger wondered for a moment what Tokoyami would do. After all, playing the unconscious victim –to which she still protested vehemently-, she had to keep her eyes closed. The two boys had instantly pointed to her when she asked who would get to play the knocked-out student, and she had been forced to play along.

 _Bullshit! I'm perfectly fine!_

"I am two in one," then said Tokoyami.

 _Wait, what?_ She had barely seen his Quirk, after all, and still wondered what was it exactly that he could do.

"Dark Shadow, take Kira-san up."

 _"_ _Shut up,"_ then replied a far-away voice.

"Quickly."

 _"_ _I just have to do that, right?"_

Next thing Kira knew, she was lifted from the ground and placed onto what she guessed was the rescue stretcher. It then started going up, and she couldn't help but take a peek at the one pushing her.

 _Dark Shadow is a fitting name. Is it like a double personality of Tokoyami? Or maybe just a sentient Quirk… Those are pretty rare._

When the light finally hit her eyes, she smiled a little. Then, as the stretcher was brought back onto firm ground, Iida's thankful cries could be heard, and she couldn't help but snicker.

"Kira-chan, what are you laughing about?" wondered Yaoyorozu, confused.

Unable to stop herself any longer, she burst into laughter. After a few seconds, she finally managed to calm down.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized quickly when seeing the girl's frown. "I know we're supposed to take this training seriously. It's just… well, never thought he was able to fake actual tears, ya know?"

At that, Yaoyorozu allowed a small smile to grace her lips, but it was gone quickly. After what, they pulled up the other two. As Kira got off the rescue stretcher, though, she couldn't help but cringe a little. Her sudden laughing fit made her stomach hurt, more than it actually should.

 _I don't understand,_ she sighed internally. _He only kneed me and punched me once. Even though the blows where enhanced by his steel armor, and his natural strength, it shouldn't have imposed such damages, even less ones that I can still feel._

 _He hit the same place twice, though… Could it be he did something else entirely?_

"It was a great job for your first time!" informed cheerfully Thirteen. "No worries, though. We still have more battle scenarios prepared. Otherwise said, there are still lots to do!"

The students exchanged smiles at that. While not everyone had been suited for this kind of scenario, they would still get a chance into another zone. Plus, it was proving to be a really fun exercise!

"Don't relax just yet," then snapped Aizawa-sensei, who's eyes had suddenly been uncovered from the bandages. "Class is still in session."

"H-hai!"

* * *

.

.

They were now in the earthquake zone.

"Unlike the first training, there are now different situations," explained the Space Hero. "The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere, and we don't know in what state they may be. You'll have eight minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The other sixteen must hide in whichever place they wish. However, eight of the hidden may not speak. I shall select them myself."

"Oh, we're playing hide and seek!" cheered Ashido.

"To be precise, almost," agreed Thirteen. "Anyhow, the four who will search… are them!" On what, she pointed at Bakugo, Izuku, Uraraka and Kira.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT WITH DEKU AND CARROT!?"

"Do you have _any_ idea on how stupid you sound, Spikey?" grunted the ginger, rubbing her ear with a wince. "And why do you _always_ have to yell, damn it?"

"There's no helping it, we're in the Anime Festa!" then retorted Uraraka.

"THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"More like an extra chapter the author really didn't have to add, but whatever works," shrugged the fiery girl.

As Bakugo sulked in the corner, the rest of the students went into hiding. After seven minutes of devising a few plans, Thirteen asked for their attention.

"The training is about to begin," they informed. "Don't forget that no situation is strange in this case, and you have to be prepared to face everything. Now… start!"

"Alright! As planned, Kicchan and Kacchan will go to the limits of the zone and slowly close in," quickly started Izuku. "Uraraka-san and I will start looking in the nearest areas."

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Bakugo, already flying away.

The three sweatdropped at the sight, before nodding firmly and running into separated directions. It had been decided that Kira and Bakugo –if he ever decided to go along with the plan- where to search the farther areas seeing as they could use their Quirks to signal the others if they found someone.

While the idea was an excellent one, Kira hadn't expected on getting exhausted as fast as she did. Either the limits of the zone were much farther than she first thought, or she seriously lacked stamina.

 _I-I shouldn't be this tired._ She was already running out of breath. _I'm used to much longer runs than this. I could have made at least two laps around the whole USJ before getting tired like I am now._

 _Something's wrong with me._

She stopped running, unable to keep the pace any longer. Bending over to catch her breath, she allowed herself a few seconds of break before straightening, and taking a look around. Their classmates could be anywhere, really. Biting her lower lip, she then chose a building at random and, lighting a flame, she used her fire to propelled herself as high as she could manage.

Aiming for the third floor, she felt her eyes widen when she started falling much before reaching her goal. Catching her fall somewhat, she managed to grab the windowsill before her, to the second floor. Breathing in deeply, she pulled herself inside, relieved she had managed to make it in safely.

She then blinked when seeing none other than Todoroki sitting amongst the rubbles.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun!" she waved, her fingertips still on fire.

She had obviously startled him. He snapped his eyes at her and, next thing she knew, she had jumped aside to avoid becoming a popsicle.

"W-what the hell!?" she protested, falling on her butt.

The boy blinked a few times, and she then realized that he simply hadn't been thinking. He must have been caught up in a bad memory when she showed up then, and triggered the reaction. She was about to apologize when the floor suddenly shook, and debris flew around.

"What-"

"Why, that wasn't a very heroic reaction, was it?"

The teen's eyes widened. A new figure was now standing before them, tall and threatening, and wearing a mask that looked frighteningly like the ones some of the Villains had been wearing during the attack.

"Todoroki, get down!" Panicking, she didn't think twice before creating a wall of fire between them and the Villain. "Come on, let's go! We have to warn the others- _shit!"_

Ice formed under her feet, she slipped. It however saved her life, as the Villain had suddenly appeared behind her. Using the momentum, she backed away to the dual-haired boy's side, pulling out her staff.

"We need to separate," she told him. "He can't go after the both of us."

"Agreed," he seemed to get over his shock quickly, but she could see the fear lingering in his eyes. "You take the window, I'll take the door."

"Other way around," she refused, her eyes never leaving the Villain. "I won't manage a safe landing, while you can create a slide or something."

"… alright. As soon as he moves."

"Aa."

They stayed put for another second. Then, as planned, their enemy moved.

The problem?

They didn't see him do so.

 _Fuck!_

The disappearance of their enemy putting her into survival mode, she made a run for the door. As soon as she stepped outside, though, a sinking feeling of dread settled into her stomach. Spinning around, her eyes widened when she saw that Todoroki hadn't moved an inch, facing the Villain once again.

"Todoroki-kun, don't-"

He slammed his foot on the ground, covering the floor with his ice, and freezing the sole exit before she could even think of going back in there. She gaped for a second, uncertain, before shaking her head and running towards the stairs. She knew the boy could handle himself, and she had her own mission to accomplish now.

 _Stay safe, you idiot!_

As soon as she reached the outside, her step faltered. What could she do? She was at the very limits of the zone, and the teachers were too far for her to warn them in time.

 _I need to warn the students._ She breathed in to calm herself. _Focus, Kira, focus!_

The jumbled mess that had become her thoughts started settling down. Now able to think more rationally, she then looked down at her hands. The fastest way for everyone to know about the danger was by air. So, without wasting anymore time, she extended her arms upwards.

Flames ignited by the snap of her fingers rose higher and higher, until it reached the ceiling and exploded in a firework-like manner. She did the same thing a few times over, knowing at least Izuku would understand the message. It wasn't the code they had agreed on, and for her to do it more than once meant there was a problem.

She started running again when the building from which she had just escaped shook violently on its foundations. As she put more and more distance between her and the area of immediate danger, the ground shook again. The shock sent her stumbling on the ground.

Shooting a look behind her, the blood in her veins froze when seeing the Villain now slowly advancing her way, dragging with him an unconscious Todoroki.

 _Not good not good not good-_

"K-Kira-san?" She snapped her eyes at Iida, who had come out of hiding. "What-"

"A-a Villain!" The boy stiffened at that. "He's got Todoroki-kun, we have to run and warn the others, now! Go ahead, I-I'll stall him!"

"R-right!"

Iida didn't think twice about leaving her behind, knowing she could handle herself better than most student. For their strongest classmate to be beaten so easily obviously wasn't a good sign, but he had faith that Kira would be okay for at least the next few minutes.

She had to be.

As the class rep disappeared from sight, she spun on her heels to face the Villain, gritting her teeth when realizing Todoroki really was out cold. She couldn't attack rashly, not with him in the way. She risked hurting him even more.

 _What the hell was I thinking!? I can't face him, I'm not strong enough!_

She gritted her teeth.

 _No, stop thinking like that. I said I'd stall him, not defeat him._

"Think you can stop me?" taunted the Villain.

"Maybe not for long," she agreed, crouching. "But long enough!"

Snapping her fingers, she grabbed the sparks and made them grow, before slamming her hands onto the ground. A wall of fire then rose, circling the enemy. She knew it wouldn't hold him back for more than a few seconds, but she needed to buy time.

The wall of fire was blown away the next moment, revealing an undamaged Villain.

"Long enough, uh?" he clicked his tongue. "No matter what you do, none will escape!"

Behind him, she could see the rest the of the students coming out of hiding. Most couldn't move, unsure of what to do. Todoroki had been vanquished easily, and Kira couldn't beat him either, so it spread serious doubts on the teenagers concerning their winning chances.

"You won't escape!" then snapped the Villain. "I will finish you all!"

His foot crashed onto the ground. This time around, Kira managed to keep her balance, though she was forced to kneel so as not to be blown away. When the dust finally settled down, she swallowed harshly.

All around, buildings had crumbled, and all of the area surrounding the man had been cleared of debris and… well, anything, really.

"Yosh," growled the Villain. "Now the terrain is cleared. Not one will escape!"

"Hurry, everyone!" yelled Thirteen from much, much farther. "Hurry, run away!"

Kira slowly rose back to her feet, shaking like a leaf. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen again. That guy was _so fricking strong_ , and the teachers couldn't do a damn thing because of their injuries, and-

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Bakugo jumped at the Villain, explosions surrounding him. He was easily repelled, and landed back on his feet, a few meters away.

"You guys run away! I'll be the one to defeat him!" His grin was feral, that of a madman.

"You've got some guts to decide something like that!" taunted their enemy.

Completely ignoring him, Bakugo started attacking again. As his yells and explosions echoed around, Kira snapped out of her daze violently. She stared down at her trembling hands, before clenching them into tight fists, her knuckles turning white.

 _What am I doing!?_

 _Why… why am I so scared?_

But Kira knew perfectly why. However, the answer didn't sit well with her. She was the reckless one, the one who didn't think twice before reacting, the one who acted under pressure, the one…

The one brave enough to stand even when she should stay down.

Her chest was hurting, her heart thumping painfully. Her blood was pumping fast, and she could feel her limbs already aching from exhaustion. However, seeing Bakugo acting like he always did make her angry.

Angry at _herself._ Yes, she had been scared by Hagane's return. Who could blame her, damn it? He kicked her ass with _two single blows,_ not even bothering to use his Quirk, and Kira had been beaten as if she hadn't passed the last seven years training through sun and rain. But now? Now, she realized that how she was acting was simply _disgusting._

 _I'm not weak,_ she assured herself as her hands finally stopped shaking. _I might not be strong enough to beat Villains of that caliber yet, but I'm not weak. I'M NOT WEAK!_ She closed her eyes for a moment. _If I ever want to be ready to face Hagane, then I_ can't _allow myself to freeze up like that anymore._

"Die!"

 _"Watch out!"_

 _I can't!_

Kira snapped back to reality as Bakugo managed to land a blow on the masked man. He was promptly thrown away, but easily landed back on his feet once more.

"Oi, stop worrying about me!" barked the bomber at Iida, who stiffened. "Don't just stand there! Make those weaklings run away, but don't get in my way!"

That was the last straw for the ginger.

"Why don't you get your head out of your ass for a change, uh?" she snapped his way. "Stop acting as if you were better than everyone else!"

The blond narrowed his eyes at her. He hadn't expected her to snap out of her frozen state, not by herself.

He had easily noticed how she had been overwhelmed by the Villain's power, like all the others, and scoffed disdainfully at the pitiful sight. While he hated her, he still grudgingly respected her, somewhat. Seeing her acting like the rest of those weaklings had pissed him off to no end.

 _At least she's back to normal. Would have been a pain to have her in the way._

"Oi, Bakugo!" then called Kirishima, popping up out of nowhere. "Who do you mean exactly by 'those weaklings', uh?"

"We are the twenty students of Class 1-A," joined Yaoyorozu.

"We're all aiming to become Heroes!" added Uraraka, determined.

Kira grinned at that, the itch to fight growing stronger and stronger. "We're all in this together, so we're getting out of this together!"

"Ooh?" mused the Villain. "How brave. However… it is futile!"

He didn't even hit the ground, the mere shock from the punch in the air enough o make the ground fly in pieces.

"I'll take care of it!" Aoyama used his navel laser to destroy the debris.

Kirishima followed suit, his hardened body easily deflecting the rocks flying his way. He was quickly imitated by Jiro who plugged her Earphone Jacks into her boots, using her Quirk to force the Villain into defensive rather than offensive. Sera used the opportunity to trap him in his tape, and Yaoyorozu then fired a net thanks to a special canon of her creation.

"Now!" she ordered.

Instantly, Izuku, Tokoyami, Iida and Shoji ran at the Villain. As they approached, though, he managed to free himself and the sudden display of strength sent the four boys flying –quite literally.

"I didn't think you would all come to attack me," then remarked the masked man. "It's unexpected, but with something so simple, you-"

He was interrupted, barely avoiding the blow aimed at his head by none other than Bakugo. The blond tsked in annoyance, but the sudden distraction of the Villain was all that Kira needed. Using her rollerblades, she propelled herself forward and brought down her staff onto the enemy's hand –the one holding Todoroki.

The strength of the blow was painful enough to loosen his grip on the boy's collar, and Kira used the momentum to grab him and pull. She dropped her Bo staff in the process, but ignored it as Bakugo suddenly made another explosion, sending her stumbling away.

She staggered under the loss of balance and the sudden weight of her classmate, but managed to reach a safer location despite it all. As she dropped to her knees, putting down Todoroki as carefully as she could managed, she grinned at the following sight.

Izuku had taken the opportunity to attack. Using a _Smash_ with only his middle finger, he had managed to weaken the balance of the Villain. It wasn't enough, but Bakugo quickly wrapped things up with a direct explosion. The masked man was instantly blown away, and crashed into a large piece of debris, on which had been placed numerous of Mineta's sticky balls.

 _We did it!_ Kira smiled in relief.

Her smile quickly faded into a harsh coughing fit. No one really noticed, though, seeing as their opponent suddenly took off his mask, revealing-

"I AM HERE!"

 _"_ _A-ALL MIGHT!?"_

"You've got to –cough, cough- be fucking with me," huffed the ginger.

The Hero laughed. "I wanted to make a surprise in which a Villain appeared at the end! Well, that happened the other day, but still! You guys did a great job, I wouldn't have expected any less from the Hero Course…" He sweatdropped a little at the thunderous expressions of the students. "I… apologize?"

"YOU WENT OVERBOARD, MORON!"

The teen shook her head. Then, she remembered something. Glancing back at the body lying next to her, she felt heat creeping up her neck as her ruby eyes met Todoroki's, who was wide awake.

"… so, you were in on it, I guess?"

"… not at first," he admitted, pushing himself up. "He told me once we got separated."

"Right. Still, you okay? We were trying not to hurt you, but-"

"I am fine. I guess I should thank you for the rescue?" While he wasn't expressing it, she could clearly see the smile hidden in his gaze.

"Ah ah, right…" she rubbed the back of her head. _Ain't this awkward._ "I'm just glad you're alright. Still, though, why did you stop me from coming back?"

"Because you would have done just that, even though one of us should have been able to escape so as to warn the others," he replied, returning to his normal demeanor. His traits soften somewhat. "Still… it is a good trait. Don't change too soon, Suttoki."

"W-what?"

But he was already walking away.

She raised an eyebrow at his retreating back. No matter how she might try, she just didn't get the guy.

 _I should probably get up,_ she mused, glancing at the other students. _But…_

Her muscles felt heavy, as if filled with lead.

 _I can't,_ she sweatdropped.

"Kicchan!" She raised her head as Izuku suddenly arrived. He beamed at her. "You were amazing out there!"

"Well, your plan was cooler," she retorted, smiling back. "You're getting better each day, Izuku!"

He blushed at the praise, struggling to find his words. She simply laughed at his embarrassment, but her laugh soon died down when her chest constricted onto itself, a slight wave of nausea washing over her. Seeing as Izuku failed to notice, though, she didn't mention any of it.

 _No point in worrying him for nothing._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Hey, Red One?"

"What is it, Red Two?"

"We were just wondering… did you have clearance for physical training? I thought you said you were supposed to rest."

She pointedly looked away, and most of her classmates groaned at that.

 _"_ _Kira!"_

She simply laughed, ignoring the harsh thumps of her heart.

* * *

.

.

Kira was sitting on the stairs of the school, her knees against her chest. It would be her second night at the student dorms, and the thought of being alone again greatly dampened her cheerful mood from earlier.

She had grown accustomed to living with someone by her side. Each time she went to sleep, she knew her brother was in the next room if she ever needed him. And if it wasn't him, then Nao-san or Mako-san would be around.

If she had gone to sleep right away the day before, she was now too restless to do so. She knew Hagane wouldn't risk himself and attack the dorms directly on U.A.'s grounds, not with all the security that had been added, but it didn't keep away her paranoia.

The fact that her chest had been hurting since the rescue training also didn't help. It felt as if her lungs were on fire, and she was physically exhausted despite not having done much during class.

 _Urgh, what's happening to me?_

She started coughing. It lasted for a moment, until she could no longer breath properly. When it calmed down, she felt the all too familiar taste or copper filling her mouth, and she looked down at her now red palm with disdain.

"Suttoki."

Startled, she instantly hid her hand from view as Todoroki stepped out of the building, an eyebrow raised. She offered him a smile, but quickly dropped it when realized he wasn't fooled.

"I do not believe you were injured during today's training," he remarked.

"I wasn't," she admitted, looking away. "I believe it is a result of my… encounter, with Hagane, two weeks ago."

"Lasting damage?"

She didn't reply, not knowing the answer. They kept silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here anyway, Todoroki-kun?" she then asked, curious. "Classes ended an hour ago. Are you not going home?"

"… not for a while longer, if I can help it," he then answered, letting his gaze wander on the deserted school gates.

"Family drama, uh?" She nodded in understanding. "Don't I know the feeling…"

Ren still hadn't contacted her and, when she called Nao-san to get some news, he simply told her that her brother was working very hard and couldn't be distracted.

An idea then popped into her head.

"Hey, you know…" He glanced her way. "I _do_ need some help catching up to the classes I missed. Mind giving a fellow classmate a hand even if you might come home, let's say, later than planned?"

He blinked at the offer. Then, the corner of his lips quirked upwards.

 _Ooh, so the ice-cube can smile! Score!_

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

She beamed at him.

"Alright! Let's go get some math done~!"

* * *

"Ugh, I hate math…"

Todoroki's lips twitched into a smile, though it disappeared as quickly as all his others did. Ever since they got to the student dorms and started working on her homework, he had gotten a little more open with her.

 _Maybe because I gave him an escape route? Or maybe because of the hot chocolate…_

She had made some, which he had seemed to enjoy, if the second cup was anything to go by. She had also made supper, though they were actually take-outs from the day before. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"Kill me… please…" she groaned, slamming her head on the table.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I must admit, though, I find it curious that someone who has received recommendations finds such difficulties in the more academic part of the course," he then mused. It wasn't a taunt, as Kira quickly came to understand, but merely a fact.

"I've told the others before, Todoroki-kun," she shook her head, leaning back into her seat. "I've refused the recommendations. Frankly, I don't see _why_ I got them in the first place. I mean, my physical exam was borderline perfect, but… well, I never was academically inclined. It just doesn't get in my head, you know? I'm more a person of actions than of words, really."

"I see."

He flipped the page of his book. While he _had_ been helping her, he could still somehow find the time to read a book at the same time.

"Hey, do you-"

His phone started ringing. Kira instantly noticed the shift in his persona. He tensed, a cold mask freezing his face again.

Then, he picked up.

"Yes?"

The teen couldn't hear who was talking or what they were saying.

"I am merely helping a classmate of mine."

There was another moment of silence, and she then noticed how the weight of the world suddenly seemed to land on the boy's shoulders.

"Understood."

He hung up.

After a few seconds of silence, during which he stared at his phone, the ginger blinked as ice started forming onto the device. It disappeared as quickly as it came, though, and the dual-haired teen sighed deeply.

"I apologize. I am to head to my house right away."

"Of course," she nodded as he started gathering his things. "Thank you for your time. You really helped a lot, even if I whined all along."

His stiff posture relaxed a little at the half-joke, and he finished putting everything back into his school bag. Once he was done, she accompanied him to the door. As he put on his shoes, she leaned against the doorframe.

"You know, if you ever need to blow off some steam, I'm not against sparring," she proposed with a small smile. "I could use the training."

"… I'll consider it. Thank you for the food," he bowed, before walking out. "Have a good night."

"You too!" she waved at him. "Oh! Todoroki-kun! If you need a place to crash, my door's open!"

He stared at her for a while, before offering an almost imperceptible nod and disappearing from view due to the corner.

 _Well, at least I wasn't alone for the most part of the evening._

As she closed the door, though, her eyes landed on the now empty room, and her cheerfulness died down. Then, she shook her head. No time to get depressed, she needed to work!

 _As long as Ren's okay,_ she told herself, settling back onto her bed. _The rest doesn't matter._

* * *

 **As most of you should have guessed by now, I used the OVA for this particular chapter. Why? Because I could, mostly, but also to show a little more of what was going on in Kira's head. I mean, can anyone blame her for reacting like that?**

 **Anyway. I also wanted to inform you guys that I put up a poll on my page, concerning this story's pairing. The choices are really simple!**

 **What pairing would you prefer?**

 **A) Kira/Shoto (that's what I wanted when I first started this story, but I then realized that there was more romance potential than first planned.)**

 **B) Kira/Katsuki (apparently, many of you liked the relationship, even though it's pretty much hateful right now, lol.)**

 **C) Kira/Other (don't hesitate to send names!)**

 **D) No pairing (romance IS NOT the main goal of this story, after all. If you don't want any serious pairing, no troubles~)**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you liked it! Soon, we'll get started with the Sports Festival!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	13. Dealing On Your Own

**YOSH! Okay so basically I finnished writing everything up to season three! It's coming soon, by the way (23D: 21H: 40MIN: IBXBUECINsec.) Anyhow, since I wanted to celebrate the incoming season three AND the fact that I pretty much finished the story for now (can't really go on without the Anime, can I?), I've decided to post another chapter as soon as possible!**

 **PS: I know I can use the manga. In fact, I've read it all, and it's so fricking AWESOME! However, considering I don't know how the episodes will be divided and what Arcs will be included in the third season, I've decided to wait a little. You know, so I don't go spoiling everyone.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

All in all, a week had passed since the attack on USJ, and only now where the medias allowed to report the full extent of the situation. Rumors and worries had been quelled by the official information, but it also brought Class 1-A into a rather uncomfortable spotlight. Not one word had been uttered about Hagane, thankfully, but it still made Kira mildly paranoid.

Even more so now that she was brought into a meeting classroom where the four most influential teachers and the Headmaster would be gathered so as to receive the final information from the investigation.

She had passed the last week trapped in the student dorms, not even allowed to go out unless she was ready to have an escort –meaning a teacher, meaning a Hero, meaning much unwanted questions and attention that Kira just didn't want to deal with-.

However, knowing she would finally see her brother and Nao-san managed to calm her down a little.

The teen sat at the table, between the Headmaster and All Might. She could feel Midnight, Blood King and Snipe staring at her, most probably still wondering how exactly she had gotten herself into that mess.

 _Hell if I know, seriously._

The doors open, letting enter the detective and her brother. She refrained herself from dragging Ren out as soon as he stepped foot inside. This was a serious meeting and, if she wanted to know as much as she could, then she would have to bear with it for the moment.

Nao-san offered her a small smile, but Ren avoided her gaze, making her frown.

 _We'll talk about everything afterwards._

"When you are ready to begin," smiled Headmaster Nezu.

The detective nodded, pulling out some papers before facing everyone.

"The police has investigated the group calling themselves 'The League of Villains'," he started. "There however is no one registered under the name 'Shigaraki', in his twenty's or thirty's with a Quirk that lets him disintegrate everything he touches. It is the same with the Villain calling himself 'Kurogiri', with his Warp Gate Quirk. They are more than probably not citizens, and using false names. In other words, they are people with unregistered Quirks who are a part of society's underbelly."

"You mean we don't know anything," resumed Blood King, looking down in frustration.

"We must hurry," pointed out Snipe. "Once their ringleader, Shigaraki's gun wounds heal, they'll definitely try something again. And this time, they will be better prepared. It'll be a pain."

 _Couldn't have said it better,_ snorted internally Kira.

"Their ringleader, uh?" muttered All Might.

"What is it, All Might?"

Because her brother was here, the man had been forced to shift into his Hero form, which must have been taking much of his energy.

However, Kira knew that it wasn't what was bothering the top Hero.

"It was a bold attack that normal people wouldn't carry out even if they thought of it. To suddenly go on and on with his wild statements like that… Although he didn't reveal his own Quirk, he bragged about that Nomu's Quirk… And when things didn't go the way he wanted, he was visibly upset. Well, the incident with the Quirk was to also force my hand, but…"

"Even so, it was foolish to throw away the advantage of having unknown Quirks when fighting against Heroes," pointed out the Headmaster.

"He made immature, wild statements with a straight face. He bragged about his possessions. He thought everything would simply go his way. Adding that to what I saw of him when he carried out the attack, the picture I get of Shigaraki is… someone who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence- a man-child."

 _He really was acting like a kid. He was acting as if all of this was a game. He talked about 'games' and 'players'…_

"A child with a Quirk?"

"Could it be that he never received the Quirk counseling every child gets in elementary school?" proposed Midnight.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" wondered Snipe.

"There were seventy-two Villains arrested a month ago at USJ," then informed Naomasa. "They were all small-timers that lurked in back alleys. The problem is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment saturated with Heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil."

"That's true," sighed Blood King.

"There are plenty of people who don't know what to do with their Quirks," agreed Snipe, leaning back in his seat.

"It is alarming…" Midnight narrowed her eyes.

 _No, no that isn't it. Money more than surely brought in most of them. That Shigaraki guy couldn't have planned everything, though. That Kurogiri? Nan, he seemed just there to keep an eye on the 'leader'. Then who? Hagane, maybe, but he-_

"You wanted to add something, Suttoki-chan?"

Kira jumped a little, startled at being called out by the Headmaster. Feeling the stares switch to her, she straightened into her seat.

"I was merely wondering about that… Nomu. You are talking about him as if he was born that way… but it isn't the case, right?"

"What do you mean, young Suttoki?" retorted All Might, curious.

 _They can't be serious, can they?_

"T-that _thing_ , had way more than _one_ Quirk. Wasn't it a weapon specifically made to face you and- and kill you?" she answered, somewhat confused. Wasn't it what it had been about all along, or had she understood the situation wrong? "That guy… Shigaraki. As you said, he has a child's mind. However, it means _someone_ worked hard to keep him into this mindset, right? This plan was too well-elaborated for that man to think of. Kurogiri seemed to act more like a babysitter than anything else, and… Hagane, obviously has ulterior motives. This League of Villains can't be all about what we saw that other day. There must be people manipulating it from the shadows –powerful people. People that can easily be overlooked, people who have the means to _create_ things like that Nomu guy, people who can't afford to be found out yet… hence why they're sending us on a fake trail with that Shigaraki guy. Right now, he's the 'face' of the organization. If you want my honest opinion on the subject, however, I am convinced he is not the actual mind behind all of it."

Silence followed as her words slowly sunk in.

Then, the Headmaster beamed at her.

"That is very clever of you, Suttoki-chan! I had my reserves on the subject, but it would seem great minds think alike, right?"

"Err, right…"

"Anyhow, anything to add, Naomasa-kun?"

"I am done with the debriefing of the investigation," he shook his head. "However, there is a second problem we must aboard. Ren, if you would…"

"Aa." Her brother then stepped forward. He bowed in greetings. "I am Suttoki Ren, the current Archivist. I was the who lead the research on Shigaraki and Kurogiri, and I can assure you that we are still researching thoroughly through the archives. However, a more… personal, problem, if you will, has come up. As you all know, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were not the only ones who escaped us. Seishin no Hagane also escaped along with them."

That name.

That was the full name of her parents' murderer.

"Suttoki Ranma and Suttoki Sakura died in a fire," he started, tensed. "That fire was however started by Hagane who, we believe, was aiming to kill my sister and I along with them. Thanks to Kira awakening her Quirk, we however managed to make it out safely. Hagane then disappeared from the map for the following ten years, until a month ago. He attacked me directly in our house, and stole many files… including Kira's. I personally believe it was the one which he was looking for. During the attack on USJ, he managed to separate Nao-san and I, and my arm was broken when I refused to open the Archive chamber for him. He then left to join his companions at USJ. Kira…"

She nodded, understanding he wanted her to fill in the blanks.

"He showed up as I was about to attack Shigaraki and Kurogiri," she pursued, shifting in her seat. It _had_ been a reckless idea now that she thought back on it. "He started talking. He… confirmed, being the one who killed our parents. After that… I lost control." She looked down, slightly ashamed. "I tried to attack him, but he easily beat me and managed to injure me in the process. After what, I calmed down and tried to buy some time for the teachers to arrive by talking. I asked what he wanted from me. He said… he said he wanted me. To join the Villains, or something like that. He said he should have come earlier, that I was already brainwashed by heroic idealisms and whatnot. After what, the teachers intervened and they all escaped."

"And what are your thoughts on the situation, Suttoki-chan?" softly inquired the Headmaster.

She twisted her hands, uncertain.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted, surprising most. Her traits hardened. "But not for me. What Hagane wants, he won't have so easily. He wishes for me to join his stupid league of psychos, and that's not something I see happening anytime soon. As soon as he realizes that I won't come of my own volition, though… I'm afraid he might use people I love against me."

"An understandable worry," nodded thoughtfully Nezu. "U.A. has bettered the security system, an incident like with the paparazzi won't happen again. The access to the student dorms has also been restricted to the minimum, and teachers are patrolling the grounds at all times. Suttoki-kun, might you have more information on Hagane's Quirk?"

"Not much, unfortunately," the man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "He's not registered either. His current whereabouts are unknown, and all we _do_ know is that his Quirk is somehow related to controlling metal. The extent of his powers are also undetermined. We… are going blind, into this."

"Understood. We will keep our eyes open for any clue that might help your investigation, Naomasa-kun, Suttoki-kun," assured the Headmaster.

"It's thanks to you Heroes that we are able to devote ourselves to said investigation," nodded gratefully the detective. "We'll expand our search network and continue to assist in arresting the perpetrators. If anything comes up, either regarding the League of Villains or Hagane, you will all be informed in the briefest delays," he concluded.

And thus ended the first of what, Kira assumed, would be many meetings of the likes.

* * *

.

.

"Ren! Ren, wait up- _Ren!"_

He was walking fast. Whether he could hear her or not, Kira couldn't really tell.

She didn't really care either.

"Suttoki Ren, stop this instant or I swear to God I'll burn down the fucking gates to get to you!" she snapped.

The white-haired man stiffened, finally stopping in his tracks. Kira exhaled deeply, growing more and more pissed by the second as he _still refused to face her._

"Ren…" Her step faltered, and her feet suddenly felt as if they were stuck to the ground. "Ren, please, _talk to me…_ I-I know you're mad at me, I know how stupid I acted, I know how reckless it was and what consequences could have followed and I know that it was dangerous and that I should think more and- and…" Her throat felt dry, and the loneliness she had been feeling for the passed month suddenly overwhelmed her. She lowered her head, taking a step back. "Just… just talk to me. Yell at me. _Do something._ Please…"

Her voice broke.

The next second, she was suddenly trapped in her brother's embrace. She blinked, surprised, as he hugged her tightly.

"Baka, baka, baka…" he muttered over and over. "You- you think I'm mad at _you?_ God no, not- not you, never you… I'm mad at _myself,_ Kira. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that but I just- I couldn't bear looking at you anymore. Not when knowing it was my fault you were hurt, my fault you were in danger-"

"Ren, what are you talking about? It's not your fault! You could never have known-"

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" he screamed, voice muffled by her hair. His grip tightened, almost painfully. He started shaking. _"I should have been there…"_

They kept silent for a moment. Then, slowly, Kira brought her arms around him and started rubbing circles into his back. After a few more seconds, she realized he was crying.

"Gomen… gomen gomen gomen gomen…"

"Ren…"

"I should have been there to protect you! We knew he was back for us, Kira. _I_ knew! And I… I knew _so much more_ …" He fully let her go, stepping back. An hand trembling, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the code, before handing it to her.

Pictures. He was showing her pictures.

But... not just any.

Her eyes widened, and she suddenly felt sick. "R-Ren.. this can't- this can't be…"

There were dozens of pictures. Some were blurred, some too dark, but in all of them could be easily identified the fiery girl due to her hair: Kira during her judo class, Kira at school, Kira walking home with Izuku, Kira running in the morning, Kira at the supermarket… it went on and on, never seeming to stop and scaring her more and more.

"T-this…"

"He kept sending them, Kira," he hid his face in his hands. " _Every fucking day,_ ever since you started training more seriously for U.A. I-I warned Nao-san and your teachers but I just couldn't tell _you_ …"

 _That's why they sent me in the advanced classes,_ realization hit her. _That's why they were so much harsher with me than with other students. That's why they never really minded my lateness, why Nami-sensei keeps beating me senseless, why Shinomiya-sensei kept showing up with random techniques. That's why even miss Komori showed up every morning to see me off, no matter what time it was. That's how Ren knew about the Villains attacks and the fire at the shopping district, too._

 _And… that's why Ren was against me becoming a Hero all along, isn't it?_

"… did he threaten you?" She finally found back some of her voice. "Did he- did he said he'd harm you or anyone if you- if you didn't stop me from entering U.A.?"

"Not- not exactly," he breathed out shakily. He quickly wiped away his tears, still unable to look at her in the eyes. "He said he'd have to hurt you if you did managed to get in. He warned me, Kira! I _knew_ he'd do something, but I just couldn't tell _you_ become I was a goddamn coward and I thought I could protect you on my own! But I _couldn't._ Do you even realize what could have happened if the teachers didn't show up when they did? He could have hurt you even more, or taken you away, and I wouldn't have been able to stop him... Damn it, I'm _so sorry…_ "

The teen kept quiet for a moment, the last pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. Ren had never liked her Quirk to begin with, which was understandable, but he only started to truly argue with her when the want to become a Hero finally was in her reach.

 _I've been in constant danger for a full year without even knowing._

Then, when realizing he wouldn't be able to stop her, he decided to instead push her beyond her limits so that, that way, she'd be able to defend herself when the time came. He warned the police, of course, and his friends kept tabs on any suspect activity around school grounds. He warned her teachers at school about her intensive training, thus excusing her lateness. He warned her senseis, so that they would keep pushing her harder and harder.

"… so, I take it he's a stalker _too_ , uh?"

The white-haired man startled at that. He snapped his eye at her, disbelief written all over his face.

"… are you serious?"

"What? It's true!" she protested, gesturing to the phone. "He's been back for around a year, right? But he never laid an hand on me… he called you an 'interfering fool'. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I do now." She looked down for a second. "Ren, no matter what happened… you _did_ protect me. You helped me grow stronger, you bought me time I normally wouldn't have had. Had you not been there, I would probably be gone right now. This secret… it couldn't be hidden any longer. As soon as I entered U.A., it was bound to happen. But you gave me support, love, time, _strength._ And that's… that's more than I could ever ask for." Then, she looked back at him, and smiled brightly. "Arigato, Ren."

He gaped at her for a few seconds. Then, tears swelled in his ruby eye once again, and he lowered his head.

"Baka… baka…" he muttered, angrily wiping them away. "How can you be so- so…"

"Awesome? Beautiful? Amazing? Brilliant?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "It's all natural, believe me."

Unable to stop himself, he snorted.

"So full of yourself, is more like it."

"You wound me." She placed an hand over her heart dramatically. "It hurts, really! You're killing me."

"Deal with it."

They stared at each other for half-a-second, before bursting out in a laughter. It took them a while to calm down, as they laughed about their misery, their stupidity, their frustrations.

When they finally managed to stop, Kira hugged him again.

"I'm serious though, Ren. Thank you. And… I love you."

"Love you too, Little Spark."

They stayed like that for a while. It had been a month since they last seen each other, and only now did Kira realized how much she actually missed her brother.

She closed her eyes. "I can't come home yet, can I?"

"Not yet," he confirmed apologetically. "To be fair, though, I'm not home either. I'm staying at Nao-san's place right now."

"I see. Mind if we go out for lunch this weekend?"

"I'm sure we can work it out," he smiled a little. "We-"

"Oi, Ren, I've been waiting-" Naomasa suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Kira-chan! It's good to see you again!"

"Nao-san!"

She quickly went to hug the man, before pulling away.

"Keep him out of trouble, alright? God only knows how this idiot managed to survive without me." She jabbed her thumb Ren's way.

"I take offense to that," deadpanned her brother.

"Of course you do."

"It's good to see you two together again," sighed happily the detective. "I'm sorry, though, but we have to head back home now. There's a curfew imposed by protocols when it comes to the safety of the Archivist, so…"

"Right. Well, I'll see you guys later, then."

"Stay safe, Kira-chan!"

Nao-san headed away first, deciding to leave them alone for a while longer. Ren sighed heavily, before ruffling her hair.

"Stay strong, Little Spark. Get some new awesome abilities. Kick some asses. And don't forget to sleep too."

"Yes mom," she rolled her eyes playfully. While she may deny it, she had missed this kind of banter.

"Brat."

"Old man."

They chuckled at that, and Ren finally started walking away with a wave. As he passed the gates, though, Kira called out to him.

"Ren!"

"What?" He stopped, glancing back at her.

"No more secrets, all right?"

He stared for a moment, before smiling back.

"All right. I promise."

On which he left the school grounds. Kira stared until their car fully disappeared from her sight, before glancing down at the phone in her hands. She knew it was her brother's, but she'd give it back when they'd go for that lunch.

For now, she needed to see if she could find anything about those pictures. She'd transfer them into her computer. With some luck, maybe she'd be able to notice something that'd lead them to Hagane.

* * *

.

.

"Ne, ne, did you watch the news yesterday? Did you see how everyone in the class was on-screen for a second?"

"But man, all of the channels made a really big deal out of it!" Kaminari leaned back into his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Which is stupid," snorted Kira. "I mean, it happened a week ago. Can't they just give us a break?"

"Not enjoying the fame, Red One?" smirked Kirishima.

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't exactly my most glorious moment, Red Two."

"Still, I was surprised," he nodded. "I wasn't expecting for them to talk about it so long after the incident. It thought it was supposed to stay secret or something."

"Can you blame them?" shrugged Jiro, behind them. "The Hero course of U.A. that keeps pumping out Pro Heroes was attacked."

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did…" sighed Sera, slouching on his desk.

"Stop that, Sero!" protested Mineta, tears in his eyes. "Just thinking about it makes me wet myself!"

"Be quiet scum!" snapped Bakugo, scaring the poor boy.

As her classmates kept on talking about the incident, Kira could feel many eyes falling on her back, then quickly moving away.

She knew they were worried. While she had confirmed that there _was_ a Villain targeting her, she hadn't given more information. What could she say, though? Herself was barely getting over yesterday's revelations.

 _I still have to take a look at those pictures, uh?_

"Everyone! Homeroom class is about to start, return to your seats and stop talking at once!" suddenly exclaimed Iida, bursting in the class.

"You're the only one who's not at his place, Iida," snickered Kaminari.

The class rep cursed, immediately going to sit down. A moment later, Aizawa-sensei came in. He narrowed his eyes at Kira for a second –she was on time yet again this morning, and it was driving his paranoia _crazy-,_ before going to stand before the class, as injured as ever.

"Don't relax just yet you guys," he began, cool as always. "The fight isn't over."

"Fight?"

"Don't tell me…"

"The Villains…!?"

"The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Kirishima cheered loudly.

"The Sports Festival? That's a super normal school event-"

"Shut up, Red Two." Kira kicked his chair, sending him to the ground.

"Ow…"

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the Villains managed to snuck inside?" questioned Jiro.

"What if they attack us again or something?" added Ojiro, agreeing.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years," explained calmly Eraser Head. "Above all, the Sports Festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few Villains. Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now only a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"Of course, all of the top Heroes around the country will also be watching," added Yaoyorozu. "For scouting purposes!"

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a Pro Agency as a sidekick!" beamed Kaminari.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that, though, and become eternal sidekicks," flatly pointed out Jiro. "Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. You know, since you're dumb."

The blond boy slumped at that, while Kira snickered, high-fiving the purple-haired girl.

"Of course, joining a famous Hero Agency will get you more experience and popularity," agreed Aizawa-sensei. "Time is limited. If you expect to go Pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year… a total of just three chances. No aspiring Heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed."

 _The U.A. Sports Festival…_ Excitement was bubbling into Kira's chest. _I've watched each and every one of them with Izuku since we were kids. And now… now, we have the opportunity to participate in them. To demonstrate our strength. To tell the world 'I'm here, ready for the storm?' and show to all the true efforts you are ready to put into your dreams._

 _Just hope that Hagane and the Psycho Troupe won't cause too much trouble._

* * *

.

.

"Even though all that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" cheered Kirishima.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming a Pro!" agreed Sera.

"It was worth coming to U.A.," nodded Sato.

"We will only receive a few chances," remarked pointedly Tokoyami. "We cannot afford to miss this."

"Oh, dear, what'll I do?" mused Aoyama. "I stand out just by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?"

"I still fail to understand if you're serious or not," sweatdropped Kira.

"Still, Shoji, you're lucky!" sighed Kaminari in mild envy. "You brawn stands out on its own."

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness," however pointed out the boy.

"I think you'll stand out, too," mocked Jiro, recalling Kaminari's state after using his Quirk too much.

"Why you!"

Kira chuckled. They really were a cheerful bunch, and everyone seemed to have gotten over the Villain attack. She was glad that they were all alright.

 _Still, though, I hope whatever's going with my body won't hinder me too much._

"Wow, everyone's so into it," then said Izuku.

"You're not?" wondered Iida. "We have enrolled here to become Heroes, so of course we would get fired up!"

"I know _I_ am," Kira grinned at that, clicking her lighter on to play with a flame.

"I feel the same!" assured the green-haired boy. "But something's…"

 _"_ _Deku-kun… Iida-kun… Kira-chan…"_ A suddenly very terrifying voice echoed behind them, scaring the three. They turned to see none other than Uraraka, who was making a weird and scary face. _"Let's do our best at the Sports Festival."_

"What's up?" blinked Ashido. "You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means."

 _"_ _EVERYONE!"_ She took a stance, her mood shifting even darker. _"I'LL DO MY BEST!"_

The rest cheered along, unsure of what else to do. She then went to another group of classmates, yelling the same over and over.

 _Wonder what's gotten into her, though its good to see her so pumped up,_ Kira smiled a little. _Sure hope she'll have the same drive when the actual Festival begins._

* * *

.

.

"Ne, Uraraka-san, why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a Pro Hero?"

"U-uh?"

The brown-haired girl was back to her normal self, and Izuku's question brought a small blush to her cheeks. The two, along with Iida and Kira, were now heading for the lunchroom to eat.

"Well… it's because… for money…?"

"M-money?" The group stopped in their tracks, surprised at the admission. "You want to become a Hero for money?"

"To boil it down simply, yes." The girl seemed ashamed, her eyes avoiding theirs. "Sorry it's such an unwholesome reason! You three have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing…"

"No it isn't," assured Kira, getting over her primary shock. She slung an arm around Uraraka's shoulders in comfort. "Everyone wants money for doing their job, right? No problem in wanting to live a comfortable life."

"It is unexpected, though," admitted Izuku, rubbing the back of his head.

Uraraka kept silent for a moment, lingering in Kira's arms.

 _Funny, Kira-chan's really warm. Must be because of her Quirk,_ she mused internally.

"My family owns a construction company," she then said. "But we haven't gotten any work at all lately, so we're flat broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though…"

"Construction…"

Izuku's eyes suddenly brightened in realization. "With her Quirk, if Uraraka-san gets licensed, then it'd bring costs way down, right?"

"She could make any raw material float," nodded Iida. "They wouldn't need any heavy equipment."

"Right!" suddenly exclaimed the brown-haired girl. "That's what I told my dad when I was little! But… they want me to live my life for myself, not for them…" She clenched her fists. "I'll definitely become a Hero, and make money, and let my parents finally take it easy."

She was determined, anyone looking could tell. Grinning, Kira roughly rubbed her knuckles against the smaller girl's head.

"That's an awesome goal, Ochaco-chan! Don't hesitate to ask us for help, alright? We'll definitely support you."

Uraraka's eyes widened, and they dampened a little. "Kira-chan…"

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAH!"

 _"_ _Fucking hell!"_

All Might suddenly appeared before them. "Young Midoriya is here!"

"A-All Might!? What's the matter?" paled the green-haired boy.

"… lunch. Wanna eat together?"

Kira facepalmed. Why did he have to be so fricking loud for every occasion? The boy glanced their way, but she simply shrugged while the others nodded. If All Might wanted to eat with him, then it surely meant he wanted to talk too.

 _Surely about the Villain attack. All Might didn't have time at all because of all the paperwork and investigation._

"I'd love too," then agreed Izuku.

They both left, and Kira turned to the other two. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving too."

"You're not going to eat, Kira-chan?"

"Nan, I want to train a little," the teen shook her head, already walking away. "I slacked off a lot since we began school. I need to catch up. See ya guys later!"

She waved, disappearing into another hallway, heading for the training facilities offered to the students. The other stared for a moment.

"She's really amazing, isn't she?" then smiled Uraraka.

"While her temper could get some work, I must admit that she is hard-to-work. Her efforts truly are to be admired!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kira hadn't gotten that far. Leaning heavily against a wall as her head spun, she swallowed back the bile that threatened to come out and forced her legs to move, wiping away the red on her palm.

She had training to do.

* * *

 **Okay, so! For those who wonder 'what the hell was she doing in such a meeting?' well: Kira's the one in danger, mostly, AND she's used to this kind of reunions thanks to how she was raised. I understand that they wouldn't usually involve students in this, but she's in the middle of one of the two problems, and so I really think it would be stupid to keep her out of the loop like they've done before with the pictures.**

 **And before anyone asks: yes, they're real pictures. So yes, Hagane's a fricking stalker. And yes, they have a purpose.**

 **Finally! Concerning the poll about the pairing, you guys already sent me your suggestions, and it made me really happy!**

 **I've been proposed:**

 **\- Kira/Shoto (most popular right now!)**

 **\- Kira/Katsuki (having read the manga, I can tell you guys that this might very well work)**

 **\- Kira/Kirishima (I see their relationship as BFF/siblings, but if that's what you want, I can work it out)**

 **\- Kira/Izuku (that's kind of weird, and I already ship him with Uraraka, so I doubt it'll happen, to be honest)**

 **Anyhow, thank you guys for your ideas and by the way, the poll is up on my profile, so don't hesitate and go vote (even if you wrote your preferances in a review already). I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMG!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	14. Stubborness & Stupidity

**EIGHTEEN FUCKING DAYS LEFT BEFORE THIRD SEASON YASSSSSSS!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. Just a little excited~ Anyhow, the Sports Festival Arc will be officially starting in the next chapter. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who's been supporting this story since I began publishing it, your reviews, likes and all that really mean a lot to me. Also, a certain Guest has pointed out that Izuku, being Kira's best friend, should see she isn't doing all that well. And yeah, he really should! The thing is, Kira is exceptionnally good at hiding when something's wrong. Add that to the fact that Izuku is very occupied, what with having One For All and all that, and it gives a pretty good excuse as to the why and what and how of the whole situation.**

 **However, I can assure you guys that Izuku does, in fact, know that she isn't okay. Well, mentally, at least. He simply has no idea about her physical state. But! He thinks that Kira will come to him if things get too bad, because that's what she used to do. But hey, I think we all know that's not how it'll happen, right?**

 **Okay, I'm done ranting. Also, for more information about the poll, look at the author's note at the end of the chapter!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's stubborness and Kira's bad mood.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira's eye twitched.

It would seem the official mediatized report of the Villain attack on USJ the night before had confirmed Class 1-A's involvement in the incident. The rest of the U.A. High students were in a frenzy. While she hadn't seen it earlier that morning, she now realized that this sudden popularity wouldn't be all that beneficial, and even less so when it came to the Sports Festival in a month from now.

 _"_ _Look, it's Suttoki-san!"_

 _"_ _She's got the same Quirk as Endeavor, right?"_

 _"_ _They say she's got bad temper!"_

 _"_ _I heard she beat up a third of the Villains by herself!"_

 _"_ _Eh, really? She doesn't seem that impressive."_

 _"_ _Watch out, she might hear you!"_

Ignoring the stares and rumors, the teen held her head high and kept on heading for her classroom. The day was over, but she still needed to grab her things.

She thought back to her training. It hadn't been very successful, if she was to be honest. Her movements were stiff, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that was happening, and she had tired herself out way too fast for it be normal.

 _Maybe I_ should _go see Recovery Girl-_

 _"_ _What business do you have with Class 1-A?"_ Iida's voice from the other hallway drew her attention.

 _"_ _We can't get out!"_ That was Mineta. _"What's your problem with us!?"_

She turned the corner, and froze. The hallway was filled with students who had come to see for themselves the famous 1-A rookies. Their link with the attack had been but rumors before, hence why no one had bothered them until now.

 _Damn, I miss those days now._

"Oi, people!" she called, annoyance lacing her voice. Her exclamation gained their attention, and most turned to look at her. "No offense, but you're in the way. Get lost and stop staring already."

Kira didn't want to be rude or anything, really! However, she was tired and angry and also hungry, so them blocking the hallway was kind of the last straw.

"What'd ya say, girlie?" snapped one of the students.

She glared at him. "I said: move, or _I'll_ remove you."

He paled dramatically at that, easily noticing the lighter that had slipped into her palm and which she was now clicking open. He instantly scrambled away, disappearing in the mass of students. With a tsk, the ginger easily reached the classroom, the rest of the onlookers moving out of her way.

"K-Kicchan!" Izuku greeted her. He handed to her her bag, already prepared. _Damn, he knows me too well._ "I-I think you scared them a little… Are you… are you alright?"

"Uh? Yeah, just tired. Don't worry. And thanks for that," she ruffled his hair.

He let her do as she pleased, too used to it by now. "Of course, Kicchan."

"Still, those people-" Mineta started whining again, but was cut off by Bakugo.

"Don't bother with them. They're just here to scout out the enemy."

 _You're really full of yourself, aren't you?_ Kira sweatdropped along with the rest of her classmates.

"Well, well, well… I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you all just seem pretty arrogant."

At the new voice, the fiery teen snapped her eyes to the entrance of the class. In the doorframe was now standing a purple-haired boy, with heavy bags under his eyes and a facial expression that not even the dead would envy.

"Are all the students in the Hero Course like this?" he inquired flatly. "Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." Kira simply narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything, and so he pursued. "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that? The school has left those of us a chance, though. Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. And… it seems they may also transfer people out."

Bakugo was not happy, that much was obvious.

Funny thing was, none of his classmates were either, agreeing with him for once.

"Scouting the enemy?" the boy then repeated Bakugo's earlier claim. "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the Hero Course, well… If you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came… with a declaration of war."

Silence ensued, soon broken by Kira's snort. "Pretty bold claim for someone who didn't make it, isn't it?" He tensed at that, and she rolled her eyes. "Of course, the Entrance Exams for the Hero Course aren't suited for everyone's Quirks. I'm sure most of the people you have just mentioned would actually have been able to make it in if it hadn't been for the physical part. That's surely why the school agreed to give you that chance to prove yourself during the Sports Festival, right? But no matter what, _general studies student,_ don't forget that we all got into this course because we _worked_ for it."

Her ruby eyes hardened.

"We've trained to get where we are today. We did our best, and managed to make this first step because of our determination. Do not think some misplaced bitterness will be enough to overcome hard work and efforts. Oh, and please don't forget: talent and luck are also important skills for a Hero. If you can't handle every situation with the cards you've been dealt with in life, then you have no business entering the Hero Course."

The ginger wanted to leave. She was still hungry, and she also wanted to take a shower and a nap, and maybe do some meditation while she was at it. She also had homework, and those damn pictures which still needed to be transferred into her computer.

Otherwise said, she didn't want to waste her time with petty rivalry any longer.

"OI!"

 _Guess I ain't going to take that shower anytime soon._

"I'm from Class B next door!" suddenly exclaimed a guy with weird-looking glasses, popping up from nowhere. "I heard you fought against Villains so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get so full of yourselves! If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight! And- wait, you're the girl from the first day!"

 _Great, he remembers my 'amazing entrance' from the first day,_ she sweatdropped.

"Could you stop screeching already?" she grunted, rubbing her ear. She propped her bag onto her shoulder. "Listen, I don't care about petty arrogance. I say what I want 'cause I can back it up. Can you tel me the same?"

"You bitch…" growled the boy.

"Look, I'm done here. I'm tired and I want to eat something too," she concluded, heading out. She sent a wave to her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"W-wait! Kira! It's your fault if they hate us, do something!" protested Kirishima, borderline whining.

"Who cares?" she snapped back, not slowing down. "What matters isn't who barks the most, but who bites the harder. If these guys can't handle the same level of jerk-ness they're ditching around, then its their problem, not ours, and most certainly not mine." At that, she stopped in her tracks, and sent one last glance to the group. "Aim for the top, all of you! The Hero Course won't settle for people who do any less."

After what, she took her leave.

As soon as she disappeared, tears started streaming down the face of a very inspired Kirishima.

"That was so simple… and so manly…"

"She's a girl," deadpanned Kaminari.

"She's right, though," mused Sato, grinning.

"W-what?"

"Aim for the top, uh? Only the truth, then," nodded Tokoyami.

"Not you too!"

"Now we'll just be at a disadvantage at the Sports Festival!" protested Mineta.

"Tche," Bakugo shoved his hands into his pockets, leaving too. "Carrot's too nice with those extras."

The rest of the students sweatdropped at the comment. How exactly had Kira been 'too nice' with that little outburst?

It took only another second for Izuku to figure it out.

 _She encouraged them._ He felt dizzy, all of sudden. _She insulted them, shoved them around, and then smacked the facts in our faces: we all have to do our best._

 _"_ _Aim for the top, all of you! The Hero Course won't settle for people who do any less."_

 _…_ _I really was an idiot. Kicchan, Uraraka-san, Iida-kun, Kacchan, and all the others are going to put their all into the Sports Festival so as to achieve their dreams. I might finally be on the path of becoming a Hero, I might have All Might supporting me, but it means nothing if I don't work by myself for it! If I don't make my own efforts, than what am I still doing here!?_

"Deku-kun, you alright?" Uraraka tapped his shoulder, worried.

"Uh? Yeah, just thinking."

"What about?" wondered Iida, curious.

At that, Izuku beamed at them. "Kicchan really is too nice, sometimes."

The rest of the students still around fell anime style.

There really was no point in trying to understand those three's madness.

* * *

.

.

"I can't believe you dare show your face after leaving like that."

"I apologize, Nami-sensei! It won't happen again!"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl. The ginger had been cancelling their meetings since she started school, which had pissed the woman off. A brat with a half-hassed drive was even worse than a brat with none at all.

"Think you can handle it?" the woman snapped, pointing her Bo staff in the teen's face.

Kira straightened and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Hai! Please don't hold back!"

The teacher stared at her for a while longer. This kid's eyes had always been steeled with determination, something she could grudgingly admit to appreciate. Now, though, this steel had been replaced by a spark like none other, a will new and reborn from the ashes of the last.

Akazuki Nami liked it. She liked it a _lot._

"What are you waiting for!?" she barked. "Grab your staff and let's get started already, you're wasting time!"

"Yes, ma'am! "

* * *

.

.

The training had been harsh and merciless.

Kira felt as if her heart could stop at any second.

 _Nami-sensei must have noticed something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, thankfully._

The teen knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. However, she couldn't bother everyone with her problems, not right now. They were all focused on the Sports Festival, and so was she.

 _I'll see about it later._

* * *

.

.

"Hey, Kira!"

"Ren!"

She hugged tightly her brother, before pulling away and handing him back his phone with a sheepish expression.

"I forgot to give it back to you last time," she apologized. "Hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nan, don't worry. I'm just glad I didn't loose it," he admitted, ruffling her hair in affection. "Now let's go, I'm starving!"

"More like you're happy not to be cooking for once. Nao-san gave you the role all too happily, I presume?" she teased.

"Only because he knows I'm the best," he sniffed.

"Arrogant much?"

"More like aware of my numerous talents."

She snickered at that, and he simply smiled as they entered the restaurant.

* * *

.

.

She checked her running time with a frown.

 _I'm slower._

This wasn't good. She _had_ stopped going for her early runs each morning, but it wasn't an excuse. She needed to get back in shape, and fast.

* * *

.

.

Kira had been going through her moves for ten minutes when the door of the training room slid open, letting enter Todoroki in his training clothes. The ginger dropped her stance, sweat already covering her arms and neck.

"Need some time off again?" she smiled at him.

"I am ready for that spar you promised me, if the offer still stands," he replied, putting down his bottle of water.

She beamed at him. "Sure! I'm in dire need of a sparring partner anyway. The classes I'm taking… Well, I can't really go all out. Don't hold back, alright?"

"I'll ask the same of you."

He took his stance before her, and she narrowed her eyes, mimicking him. She could already tell he was a lot more used to this kind of thing than she was. The only spars she ever took part in where during her classes, and they were restricted by rules and whatnot.

Here, though, it was free-for-all.

"Here I come!" She really shouldn't say it, but it was habit. She'd get rid of it soon enough.

She ran up at him and aimed her fist for his face. He easily deflected it and took the opportunity to punch her sternum. She bent over to avoid it and kicked him in the stomach, but he grabbed her foot and twisted it. Easily following the movement, she used her free leg to try and hit his head, but he moved out of the way barely in time, letting her go in the process. She landed back on her feet and crouched in a defensive stance.

Her face split in yet another grin, and Todoroki's lips faintly twitched upwards.

 _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

.

.

The teen checked over the pictures like she had done at least five times over now, if not six. There were more than two hundred of them, and she was starting to memorize even their order considering for how long she's been studying them.

She felt her headache worsening, and finally moved her eyes away from the screen. She wouldn't get more info tonight.

 _I'll try again tomorrow._

* * *

.

.

Kira was panting harshly. Bent over, hands on her knees, she could taste the blood coming up her throat. Hell, she could _smell_ it. However, she couldn't allow herself to show her weakness, not with Snipe watching her like an hawk from a tree farther away. She had agreed to the escort after all since she wanted to do some training outside of U.A., but she never thought they'd actually have someone watching her all along.

 _That's it,_ she grunted internally, swallowing back the blood and bile. She scrunched her nose at the awful taste, and quickly gulped down some water. _I'm running my laps on the school grounds now._

* * *

.

.

The ginger stared in wonder at the flame dancing gingerly in her palm. As always, the fire was bright and warm and comforting. It was another part of her, really. Now, though, it felt different. She hadn't really paid attention to it until now but, ever since the USJ incident, her control over her Quirk had greatly improved.

It vanished as she thought back to two weeks earlier.

Back when fighting the Villains, she made a resolution. So as to be able to wield her powers to their full capacity, she accepted to loose herself to it. She accepted that she couldn't _control_ it.

 _Fire is like an animal,_ she mused, starting to toss a ball of heat and light in the air. _I can't control it. I've tried for a long time, and managed for a long time, but that control of mine has reached its limits. If I want to keep improving, then I need to move on._

 _I can't control it… but I can fight alongside it._

And then, the teen stiffened.

Her eyes snapped back to the ball of fire she had been playing with.

 _This can't be possible…_

 _Or… could it?_

* * *

.

.

"You're tiring faster than usual."

"I-I'm – _cough, cough_ \- not…"

Todoroki frowned as the girl kept on coughing. They started sparring three times a week but, for a few days now, she seemed to be getting worse. He knew from that time when they met outside that she had been injured during the Villain attack, but failed to see to what extent.

It wasn't getting any better, though.

She was growing more and more exhausted. The smallest effort tired her. Her movements and reaction time were sluggish, her hits were weakening at each spar and she often lost her balance. Her muscles stiffened, sometimes failing to answer to her commands.

It wasn't his place to ask, or even worry. If she wanted to act stupidly, then he had no right to judge-

"You should go see Recovery Girl about this. It has been going on for long enough," he frowned slightly.

"I-I'm fine," she protested, not at all convincingly.

However, he couldn't stand seeing her in that state of weakness any longer. Suttoki Kira was reckless, Suttoki Kira was cheerful to a fault, Suttoki Kira was strong and- and that… that wasn't Suttoki Kira. Not the one he knew, not the one he had grown to respect.

"You can't even stand up anymore."

"Shut up!" Adamant to prove him wrong, she forced herself to stand.

He raised an eyebrow. She was shaking, but wouldn't back down from this.

 _Stupid girl._

But he dropped it. If she wanted to keep hurting herself, then it was her choice. It's not like they were friends or anything, so worrying wasn't his job. In the end, she was but another classmate he would have to crush, after all.

* * *

.

.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

The pictures revealed no more secrets than the last time she checked them. Annoyed, the teen stood to go grab some water. As soon as she rose to her feet, though, the room started spinning. Slamming her hands on her desk to stop herself from falling, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply until she regained her balance. She started coughing again, but ignored the blood once again when she went to get her drink.

* * *

.

.

"Kira, you okay? You seem…"

"I'm fine, Ren," she assured, lying through her teeth. "Just kind of tired. I've been training a lot for the upcoming Sports Festival. You'll come, right?"

She was pale, too pale. There were dark circles under her eyes, clumsily covered by some makeup. Her hair, usually wild and untamed, was now flat and lost its shine.

"Wouldn't miss it, Little Spark," her brother assured, deciding not to question her anymore on the subject. She was a big girl, after all, and he trusted her. "Just don't overwork yourself, alright? Being dead on your feet the day of the festival won't be of any help."

"Of course. I'll kick their asses, just you wait!"

He laughed, not seeing how her arm seemed to lock into place for the rest of their dinner.

* * *

.

.

Kira was having a hard time breathing.

Her feet wouldn't move.

 _Damn it._

She couldn't hide it any longer.

"Kicchan, are you alright?" Izuku frowned, worried.

"I'm… I'm…" Dark spots danced before her eyes. Her chest hurt, she couldn't breath properly, her heart was beating too fast. "I'm… not…" Sweat was glistening on her skin, rolling down her temples. Her head started spinning. "Not… fine…"

Her shoulders stiffened, she started falling.

"Ki-Kicchan!"

She closed her eyes.

* * *

.

.

When Kira came back to her senses, the sun was slowly setting down.

 _I missed class._

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"… Recovery Girl?" The teen tilted her head the woman's way. She frowned. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You should already know that, young girl," scolded the Hero, who sit next to her bed. "You collapsed earlier today. At first, we believed it was merely because of exhaustion, but a classmate of yours then kindly informed us that you have had some… peculiar symptoms, for the passed few weeks."

"Who-"

"Not important. What _is_ important is this: _why_ didn't you come and tell me?" the woman frowned. "This is serious, Suttoki-chan. Your heart… I need to know _exactly_ what happened to you."

"I…"

Kira wanted to disappear under the earth and never come back up. She never thought someone could make her feel so ashamed of herself.

 _Then again, it_ was _really stupid on my part._

She sit up, wincing at the slight pain she felt in her skull. She must have hit it when collapsing and, considering she didn't have any energy to spare for the use of Recovery Girl's Quirk…

"Hagane hit me. Twice," she then answered, looking back at her hands. "I-I don't really know what he did, though. It hurt a lot, much more than a normal kick should have hurt. I assumed it was because he was wearing some iron armor or something at the time, but I guess… maybe he did something with his Quirk?"

"The most plausible cause, yes," the woman nodded. Her traits then softened, and she patted the girl's shoulder. "We believe Hagane used his Quirk to mess with the iron contained in the cells of your blood."

"W-what!?"

"It has been accumulating and coagulating in your arteries ever since the attack," pursued the Healing Hero. "The more physical efforts you did, the faster it worked, seeing as your blood moved faster. It weakened considerably your heart capacities, hence why you were so exhausted."

"C-can anything… can anything be done?" Kira was honestly afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Relief flood over the teen. "A fairly easy treatment, really, which is divided in two parts. The first one shall be administered by myself today, and the second part will consist of the operation tomorrow: your arteries will be cleaned of all the blood and impurities which accumulated over the last weeks."

"Won't it start again, though?"

"That would be where the first part of the treatment acts. We will force your cells to return to their original energy charges so that they stop attracting each other. It should be done in barely ten seconds, really, but…"

"But it'll hurt," easily understood the girl. "No worries, I can take it. Don't really have a choice anyway, right? Better that than dying because of my stupidity anyway. I'll take it as punishment."

That earned her a small smile from the woman, who quickly pulled out her equipment for the procedure. She couldn't drug the teen or anything, else it'd mess with her blood and it'd interfere with the first part of the treatment, so the ginger would simply have to bear with the pain.

She quickly set everything up, sticking little balls of metal on Kira's arms, legs and torso. Once she was done, she activated a weird, black screen above the girl's bed.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut. Don't want you biting your tongue, now."

Agreeing, Kira obeyed and gritted her teeth together, bracing herself for the pain that was about to come. After a few more seconds, Recovery Girl started the procedure.

Good thing Kira had shut her mouth so tightly. Otherwise, everyone still on the campus surely would have heard her scream.

* * *

.

.

The operation the next day went smoothly. It took two whole hours to clean up everything but, when Kira awoken, she didn't regret it one bit. She no longer felt any pain, though that might have been the drug still in her system, and realized how she had always taken her heart for granted.

 _This could have killed me._ She let her gaze wander through the window. She would be allowed to leave the hospital the next day, if everything turned out to be working, and she would even have some more time to get back into shape before the Sports Festival, which would be held in five days from now. _I was so stupid… Had I went to Recovery Girl earlier, would all of this have been avoided? No, Hagane_ did _screw with my blood pretty badly._ Her eyes hardened. _I wouldn't have lagged in my training so much, though. I need to work extra hard until the festival to catch up, now. Of course, no way am I pushing passed my limits again. For all I know, I'll end up hurting myself too badly to be allowed to take part in the event._

Satisfied with her decision, Kira then closed her eyes, allowing herself to get some much needed rest.

* * *

.

.

"Kicchan!"

Kira hugged her best friend tightly. It felt that, ever since they started school, they hadn't been able to hang out together as much.

"What happened to you?" Izuku asked, worry etched over his features.

"Hagane injured me more than we first thought during the USJ incident," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She didn't want to lie anymore. "I thought I could work things out on my own but… well, you saw how that turned out."

"Are you alright now, though?"

"Yup, back on my feet and ready to rock n'roll!" she assured.

And she truly was. She had been handling her training schedule very strictly for the passed four days –which had been given to all students so that they could prepare properly for the festival- and she felt more ready than ever.

"Izuku, tomorrow's the Sports Festival," she then said, more seriously. "Are you ready to aim for the top?"

Determination shone in his eyes, making her smile.

"Hai! I won't stand for any less!"

"Good. If you're going to be a Hero, then you always have to aim higher, right?" she nodded, approving his drive. "Though, Izuku… tomorrow, we don't know what the games will be. If it ends up that we have to fight each other-"

"Don't go easy on me," he instantly said. "I'll fight you with everything I've got too!"

"Awesome. Don't chicken out on me, alright? I've been itching to fight you for a while now." She extended her fist to him. "Let's do our best, Izuku, and show to everyone what kind of Heroes we'll become."

"Right!"

They bumped fists. Tomorrow promised to be the start of something great, Kira could just tell.

* * *

 **Okay. Honestly, I have no idea why this ever came up. I just thought to myself 'why the hell not?' and well, it really fits Hagane's powers too. I honestly can't wait to show you guys what other habilities he has. Anyhow, if you have any questions about this chapter -it was a little messy, after all, what with everything happening all at once-, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Now, considering the poll! Considering all the demands I've been getting, I've decided to narrow it down to two potential pairings:**

 **A) Kira/Shoto**

 **B) Kira/Katsuki**

 **I've been getting so many demands for both, so I'm honestly lost right now. To all of those who didn't do it, and even those who told me in their reviews, I'd ask that you go vote on the poll on my profile so that I can get a better idea of what's the favored pairing. Also, the poll will meet its end after the Kamino Ward Arc (I think it'll be the end of the third season, but that's really just a guess). Anyhow, once there, the pairing will be officially decided. Until then, vote~!**

 **PS: I think that Kira/Katsuki's in the lead right now.**

 **Anyway, you guys are awesome! I'll see you around, and look forward to the Sports Festival!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	15. The Sports Festival PART ONE

**I know it's only been a day.** **I KNOW! But I'm honestly excited to get started, and considering the great support, I just couldn't stop myself. So, here's the new chapter! Also, keep on voting on the poll on my profile, considering it's ex aequo right now.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's drive and Kira's craziness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day of the Sports Festival, at last. People were slowly filling the seats of the arena, impatient for the event to start. Stands of snacks were flood by visitors, and the numerous media were all over the place.

Normally, the stage of the third years would be the one everyone waited for. This year, though, it was the first years who occupied the spotlight. With the well-known Class 1-A from the Villain attack on USJ _and_ the son of the famous Endeavor fighting, one couldn't afford to miss it. Number of Pro Heroes were also present as well. After all, they were to use the opportunity to scout out future Heroes for their Agencies. Maybe even a personal sidekick, who knew?

"I'll take one order of _takoyaki,_ please. And no green seaweed."

"M-Mount Lady!" The love-struck vendor blushed heavily, instantly starting to prepare the Hero's order. "T-that'll be five hundred yen..."

While the woman used her natural charms to make the poor man drop the price a little, Death Arms glanced at the banners hanging to the walls of the arena. On those were written the names of all the kids who would be participating in the event.

"Looking for someone in particular already?" wondered Kamui Wood, curious as to whom could have drawn his fellow Hero's attention of the sort.

"Aa. She's... Oh, there she is." He smirked a little when he found her name. "Suttoki Kira. A real spitfire, that one. Better look out for her."

"Impressed already? You met her before?" The man blinked, surprised at such praises. He then shook his head. "Too bad we're here for security this year. I really wanted to do some scouting too."

Death Arms nodded in agreement while Mount Lady returned to them with her _takoyaki_ , which she ended up getting for free. He honestly was disappointed that he wouldn't see the kid fight, but held no doubt that she'd stand out easily. With her attitude and her Quirk, she would get noticed soon enough.

He _did_ recommend her, after all. He didn't do that for just any random kid.

 _Good luck, brat._

* * *

.

.

"Aw, man!" whined Ashido. "I wanted to wear my costume!"

"To keep everything fair, we can't," answered Ojiro with a shrug.

"Yeah, I mean, some people are really paranoid so they include more or less anything that comes to mind to their costumes," agreed Kirishima, rolling his eyes. "Like four lighters, or a retractable staff, or even rollerblades, why not?"

Everyone instantly snapped their eyes at Kira, who offered a sheepish smile.

"I-I wonder what's the first round going to be…" Sato was shaking a little due to his nervousness.

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it," replied Tokoyami, crossing his arms.

"Aa," agreed Shoji.

"Everyone!" Iida suddenly slammed the door open, startling them. "Are you ready? We will be entering soon!"

Instantly, the air tensed. All knew that, in a few minutes, a life-changing event was about to start. They started fidgeting in place, no longer speaking.

Kira felt restless, excitement winning her over little by little.

"Midoriya."

The boy turned to Todoroki, who was now facing them with a blank expression. Everyone started listening, wondering what all this was about.

"What is it, Todoroki-kun?" inquired Kira. "Something wrong?"

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you," the boy ignored her, eyes fixated on the green-haired teen.

 _Well, way to be blunt,_ the ginger sweatdropped.

"However… All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" _Aw, fuck. He's figuring it out already?_ "I'm not trying to pry about that. But, I'm going to beat you."

Tensed silence ensued, until Kaminari whistled lowly.

"Ooh? Is the strongest in the class making a declaration of war?" he mused.

"Oi, oi, oi," Kirishima however tried to intervene, stepping between the two. "Why are you picking a fight all of sudden? Not now, we're about to start!"

"We're not here to play at being friends," Todoroki shrugged him off, turning on his heels to walk away. "So what does it matter?"

"Todoroki-kun," Izuku then cut in, fists tightening. "I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable then most people… Looking at it objectively…" He took a small breath. "However, everyone… The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I-I can't afford to fall behind. And so… I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

"… Aa."

"Aw, how sweet!" Kira was suddenly up and slinging an arm over Izuku's shoulders, startling the poor boy. "Already got a rival, eh? Though I gotta admit, Todoroki-kun, I feel kind of offended. If you start underestimating me, or everyone else for that matter… Well, let's just say that you might end up _burnt_ by your casualness. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

While it was sweet and all to see Izuku forming a rivalry of his own, she didn't like to have her strength so easily questioned, or ignored.

To everyone's surprise, Todoroki's lips twitched upward for half-a-second, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Of course."

"Great!" she beamed at him. "Now let's go, guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

Her cheerfulness was contagious, and her classmates started cheering along.

"Hai!"

* * *

.

.

The fiery teen could barely contain her excitement. As they stepped onto the field and the cheers of the visitors thundered all around, her heart started beating faster.

 _This is it. After all this time, the Sport Festival is about to start._

 **"** **The U.A. Sports Festival! The huge battle where fledgling Heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero Course, Class 1-A, right!?"**

"Sure, let's make even more enemies by painting a target on our backs," muttered Kira.

"You have no place to complain, you're the one who edged them on in the first place!" Kirishima whacked her behind the head.

"Hey, not my fault it they're so goddamn susceptible!"

 _"Not helping!"_

 **"** **They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero Course, Class 1-B! And next up, General Studies Classes C, D and E! Then comes in Support Course Classes F, G and H! And finally here's Business Course Classes I, J and K! All of U.A.'s first years are here now!"**

Kira could see the many glares directed her way. Hell, she could _feel_ them. She simply ignored them, though. If they couldn't get over that little altercation from a month ago, then they weren't worth much more than that.

 _I'm getting too sure of myself. I wasn't so hot either a few days earlier. Don't let your guard down, girl! You've worked too hard to get here today._

She easily spot the purple-haired boy from general studies, and also the hotheaded one from Class 1-B. They both seemed rather determined to make it to the finals.

 _Good. I don't want to hold myself back._

"Now, students!" then exclaimed Midnight, standing on the stage. "It is time for the player pledge! Representing the students is Bakugo Katsuki from Class 1-A!"

Confused murmurs followed as the bomber slowly started making his way towards the stage, expression aloof.

"What? It's Kacchan?"

"He ended up in first place in the exams, remember?" Kira scowled a little at the memory.

"Tche," scoffed suddenly a girl, farther away. She had apparently overhead. "In the _Hero_ Course."

"Ah ah, right…" _Damn, someone's moody._

"She seems to hate us," sweatdropped Mineta.

"Gee, wonder why," Kirishima glared at the ginger, though amusement shone in his eyes despite all.

"Will you drop it already? It's been a fucking month!" she protested.

"Quiet!" then snapped Midnight, drawing back everyone's attention. "Let your representative speak!"

They all fell silent at that. Those of Class 1-A –meaning all those who actually knew Bakugo- tensed a little in anticipation. Would he do a normal pledge? No chance, it _was_ the mad bomber. He'd more than probably provoke everyone just because he could.

 _Better brace ourselves for the hell that's about to start,_ Kira was smiling, though.

"I pledge… that I'll be number one."

Instantly, heavy protests from the students echoed as they cursed at him and shook their fists, obviously not appreciating to be pushed aside so easily.

"Stop messing around!"

"Stop being so full of yourself!"

"Damn you, Class A!"

"You sludge bastard!" _Can't believe people still remember that one._

"Why are you doing something so disgraceful!?" scolded Iida, livid.

"At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of," retorted flatly the blond.

"HOW OVERCONFIDENT CAN YOU GET!?" That was the boy from Class B. "I'll crush you!"

Kira couldn't stop herself. She tried, really, but she just couldn't.

"Pff… ah ah ah ah ah!"

Her laughing fit gained many, many glares, and also many more confused expressions. Her friends just stared at her in disbelief and mild worry.

"That's Bakugo for you, guys!" she grinned, slamming her fist into her palm. "Yosh, I'm all fired up! I'll kick your ass, Spikey, just you wait!"

He snorted. "Try all you want, Carrot. You're no match."

"Say that when you're handed the silver medal."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They were both grinning madly, though.

 _Amazing,_ Izuku watched everything happen with awe. _They're having a civil conversation!_

It was time to cut to the chase, though. The Sports Festival was about to start, after all.

"Now, let's get started right away!" exclaimed Midnight. "The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game! This year, it's…"

Everyone watched as, on the screen, the name 'OBSTACLE RACE' appeared.

"This! All eleven classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium- about four kilometers! Our school's selling point is freedom and so…" A somewhat vicious glint danced in her eyes. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places everyone!"

 _A free-for-all. Everything is permitted, every trick is allowed. It'll be everyone for themselves in this trial._

All students quickly gathered at the sole exit, the starting line of the race. Kira instantly glared at the tunnel. It was narrow, everyone would get stuck after a few seconds.

 _Wait behind, then go above._

She lingered behind the group, crouching and slowly gathering her energy, her limbs quickly warming up. One of her strongest point was her stamina, she'd use it to her advantage. Her Quirk would be used to deal with the obstacles, and she'd enhance her speed for five seconds every minute.

"Three!"

 _Ren…_

"Two!"

 _You better watch this…_

"One!"

 _'_ _Cause I'm about to burn the stage._

"START!"

Instantly, Kira blocked out the useless noise of the crowd and Present Mic's animation. She waited two more seconds, before she too started to run. As planned, all of the students were now stuck in the tunnel, struggling and shoving those around to try and pass through.

 _Idiots!_

She propelled herself and started jumping from wall to wall so as to pass above everyone. As she did so, a cold wind picked up. Suddenly understanding what was about to happen, the girl gave one last burst of energy and somehow managed to escape the tunnel. A second later, ice burst outside and started freezing the wall and ground, along with all of the students still inside.

 _Harsh, Todoroki-kun,_ she rose back to her feet as the boy passed her without another glance. _But fair. He's not holding back, so I won't either!_

As she propelled herself forward once again, she narrowed her eyes. Before her were now Todoroki, but also Bakugo, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu and… Aoyama?

 _Nu-uh, not happening!_

She accelerated the pace. As she moved even faster, she realized that many more people had been able to dodge Todoroki's trap than first thought. Annoyed and amused at the same time, she kept on running. Most knew what her Quirk was like, so using it right now would give away what little she could actually do.

 _As long as I qualify. I need to keep that move a secret for a while longer. However, I can't just settle for a last place either. If I want to leave my mark… then it starts now._

Her sports clothes had been adapted to resist to the heat her body could produce, but she had never tested its full limits.

 _Let's just hope it'll hold!_

Her body getting hotter and hotter, the people around and ahead started to blur along with her surroundings as she picked up her pace even more. Her former plan of using her stamina would have to adapt to the situation at hand: her classmates had become much stronger than anticipated.

She stopped just in time to avoid getting hit by a gigantic robot. The heat instantly dying down as she suddenly came to a stop, she realized that Mineta had been the one who activated the first obstacle.

 _Poor guy. Surprised he made it this far, though._

She fell into stance, ready to defend herself as more robots came out. They were the same that had been used during the Entrance Exams, the faux Villains.

"Why am I not surprised… But no matter!"

 _Todoroki-kun's about to do something…_ She crouched, and Izuku instantly realized what craziness she was about to indulge in.

"W-wait, Kicchan!"

 _Now!_

Ignoring Izuku's worried call, she dashed forward. At the same moment, Todoroki used his Quirk to go on the offensive, freezing the one blocking their path. Kira had already passed between its legs, though, not waiting for the procedure to finish. After all, its not like the boy's Quirk would have affected her.

She could hear Todoroki's steps behind her. Grinning to herself, she accelerated the pace. Those few seconds of lead could be put to good use.

* * *

 **"** **Todoroki from Class A! He attacked and defended with one hit! Amazing, he's the first one- No, wait! Would you look at that? Suttoki from Class A used her classmate's diversion as her own to make her way through!"**

On the screens, they could now see through the icy fog a ginger mane. Then, the fiery teen burst through, her step unfaltering. Just behind her was the icy-hot boy.

 **"** **A clear show of cleverness from Suttoki! Is it me or has she ended up in the lead without showing any of her moves yet!? Awesome!"**

"GET THEM, SIS!" cheered Ren loudly. "SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

* * *

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the ginger just ahead of him. It wasn't by much, but he'd have to remedy to the situation, and fast. However, his Quirk would be useless against her at the moment. The goal wasn't to fight, and she was practically immuned to his ice.

She suddenly slowed her pace, though he understood why when the second obstacle of the course came into view.

They both stop at the edge of a ravine. It was large, way too much for it to be crossed in one go. They'd have to use the wires linking different pillars to cross. The two of them exchanged a glance, before darting into opposites directions.

 _Don't be afraid to fall,_ the girl kept her eyes ahead of her as she reached the first wire. _If it does happen, you can still use_ that _move to go back up._

She was much less faster, though. Todoroki was already through halfway. Cursing under her breath, she threw all precautions to the wind and started running onto the wires. Thanks to the training she had undergone with All Might, her balance had greatly improved. As long as she kept her steps certain, then she'd get through.

Behind, loud exclamations could be heard. It would seem the rest of the students had finally passed the first barrier. Refusing to loose her lead anymore than she already had, Kira decided move things a little.

Grabbing the lighter hidden in her boot, she pulled out a flame and, using it as an accelerator, started jumping from pillar to pillar. She had been allowed to take one, much to her surprise, considering that she couldn't use her Quirk to its full potential if she didn't. She had had loads of papers to sign, getting a formal autorisation and all, but it was worth it. However, if she lost it, then she wasn't allowed to get another one. She had been hoping to keep it hidden a little longer, but what mattered now was to get ahead.

As she stepped onto the firm ground on the other side of the ravine, Bakugo suddenly passed above her head, literally flying thanks to his explosions.

"Argh, damn it!" She started running again.

She didn't mind getting second or third place if it ever ended up like that. Really, she didn't! But she _refused_ to loose to Bakugo, of all people.

 _No fucking way!_

As she started gaining back her earlier pace progressively, Present Mic announced that the first place had already reached the third barrier.

 _A landmine, really!?_

 _No matter, I can get through._

As she arrived, Todoroki was already well advanced. However, that particular obstacle put those in the lead in a bad position, since it forced them to slow down. Just ahead of her, Bakugo ignored the odds and simply used his Quirk to fly over the minefield.

 _I can't do the same, I don't have enough control for that. If I time my Quirk and the explosions, though…_

Narrowing her eyes, she finally came to a stop and kicked a rock onto one of the hidden mines. It exploded a heartbeat later, loud and flashy, as promised.

 _I can work with that._

With no further hesitation, she jumped onto the nearest mine.

* * *

 **"** **Would you look at that!? We have a new first place! Rejoice, mass media, 'cause it's the kind of development you guys love! And- wait, Suttoki seems back in business as well! B-but what is she planning? Wait, is she- NO WAY!"**

Everyone gasped as the girl jumped onto the mine next to her.

"KIRA!" Ren jumped to his feet, going pale.

The explosion followed, everyone expecting her to be blown away. However, as the smoke cleared, all could see that she had used her fire and the shock of the explosion to fly through the minefield. She landed onto another mine, though it seemed calculated, and effectuated the exact same stunt.

Soon enough, she gained a steady pace and started closing in onto the two boys now literally fighting for the lead.

 **"** **Believe it or not, people, but Suttoki is still going strong! Could she have a chance to get ahead again!?"**

Ren let out a shaky breath, falling back onto his seat.

His sister was going to be the death of him, seriously.

* * *

Kira grinned as Todoroki and Bakugo suddenly appeared, just a few meters before her. They were still exchanging weak blows to try and surpass the other.

"Passing through!" she exclaimed, flying above their heads.

As she landed, though, a gigantic explosion happened in the back. The shock and the sudden wind made her stumble, but she managed to stay on her feet. However, just like the two boys now behind her, she couldn't move.

"I-IZUKU!?"

The boy had stolen her idea, using a scrap of metal from the robots from earlier to use as some sort of rocket.

By the time she snapped out of it, the green-haired boy had gotten in the lead.

 _Fuck! Move!_

Shaking her head violently, she forced her legs to move. Her best friend had gotten way, way ahead of her and the rest now. Behind her were now pursuing Todoroki and Bakugo, but she'd be damned if she let them surpass her again.

 **"** **Incredible! Suttoki is moving again, hot on Midoriya's heels, and Todoroki and Bakugo stopped fighting to chase after them! What a turn of event!"**

Kira finally caught up to him, but so did the other two. As the three ended up running with their elbows almost touching, Midoriya suddenly caught his fall by using the two boys as bouncing steps and hitting the mines hidden before them.

The following explosion blew them away, but sent Midoriya crashing forward. He somehow landed back onto his feet, and kept on running.

After another second, Kira came out from the fog, not slowing down. The explosion had been a minor setback, but she had been free to move as she pleased to handle it, contrarily to Todoroki and Bakugo.

 _Izuku's too far ahead, I won't be able to catch up… unless I use the last of my speed in a single burst. I'll have to do this right, though._

She slowed her pace somewhat, ignoring as the two boys suddenly dashed ahead of her. She kept focusing ahead while she gathered the energy in her legs and feet. Then, as the four of them entered the tunnel leading back inside stadium, she released everything.

The sudden burst of energy sent her flying through the tunnel. Literally. Passing by two very stunned teenagers, she however had no time to rejoice: the speed was too much for her to handle. Izuku barely made it back inside first when she violently collided into him, sending the both of them crashing in the dirt. They made a few barrels before finally stopping, the both of them panting harshly and lying on their backs on the ground.

"K-Kicchan… why…?"

"S-sorry…"

 **"** **Amazing, amazing! Midoriya Izuku gets first place, people! Yeah! And what a spectacular entry for second place, Suttoki Kira! Then they're all coming one after the other! We'll make a list of the official results in a few moments but for now, good work everyone!"**

As more and more students started coming in, Kira let out a raspy laugh. The sudden burst of energy had drained her completely. She'd be back into shape after a few minutes but for now, she'd stay down.

"Y-you were amazing… Izuku…" she panted out, unable to hide her proud smile. "F-first place, uh? Guess you really… really are taking this seriously… after all…"

"I-I told… I told you, didn't I?" he replied, wheezing a little. "I-I'm very grateful for this s-stamina… stamina training you and All Might put… put me through, though…"

"Ah! I bet… I bet you are…"

The ginger wasn't frustrated. In fact, she was pretty damn happy. Not only did she get second place, but her best friend was first –something Izuku really deserved, if you asked her- and, more of all, she hadn't revealed any of moves during the first task.

 _Second Place? I can deal with that._

 _For now, of course. I too am aiming for the top, after all._

* * *

.

.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now, take a look at the results!"

On the screens then appeared the face of Izuku, along with his first rank. Followed suit Kira's grinning face, who was making a peace sign and the number 2. Then appeared Todoroki in third, and Bakugo in fourth. In fifth was a girl from Class B with vines for hair, Shiozaki. Honenuki, Iida, Tokoyami were close behind, and it kept going until it reached the forty-second student, a certain Hatsume Mei.

"The top forty-two made it through!" announced Midnight. "It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. Now, the real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all! Now, then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be?"

 _She really likes torturing the students,_ sweatdropped Kira.

"I just said it, and now here it is… the Cavalry Battle!"

 _Shit. A team event? That means everyone in the team has to pass, right?_ Kira wasn't good when it came to teaming up.

"Allow me to explain," Midnight pursued. "The participants can form teams of two to four people, as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is… based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value. The points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom! So, forty-second place gets five points, forty-first gets ten points, and so on and so on… until the first place, which point value is… ten million!"

Suddenly, Kira felt _very_ happy not to have landed in first place.

 _Poor Izuku… But wait. Doesn't that mean I'm worth more points than anyone else after him?_

"Aa! It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those a the bottom to overthrow the top! Those at the top will always suffer more. You'll hear this many times as you attend U.A.! This is what 'Plus Ultra' means." She then grinned, pointing at the green-haired boy. "As you all now understand, Midoriya Izuku, who attained first place in the qualifier, is worth ten million points! Now, then, I shall explain the rest of the rules. The time limit is fifteen minutes! Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So, the more you steal and the harder it'll be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!"

Kira rubbed her chin, deep in thoughts. It meant there would always be at least ten teams on the field, and so constant danger. But then again, that meant that only the teams with the most points, at the end, would pass to the next round of the games.

 _You have to defend and attack at the same time…_

"During the game, it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. However! It is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose. You'll be removed immediately! And now… you have fifteen minutes to make your teams! Start!"

 _I would team up with Izuku but, on the other hand, I really want to try and get those ten millions… Or do I? What's really important is the fighting part that comes afterward… Then again, who'd want to work with me? I'm worth two-hundred and five points, that's bound to get unwanted attention._

 _But maybe…_

A grin stretched Kira's lips as an idea slowly formed in her mind.

 _It's crazy!_

 _It's so crazy… that it might very well work._

* * *

.

.

 **"** **Raise those battle cries, people! Open wide your eyes, because twelve cavalry teams are lined up on the field! It's time for U.A.'s bloody battle! Light the signal fire, and- wait. WAIT! I can't- I can't believe it! Are you seeing what I'm seeing, people!? Midoriya Izuku… Suttoki Kira… Todoroki Shoto… Bakugo Katsuki… the four students in the lead, the four first places… have formed a TEAM! I can't believe my eyes! The four apparent strongest have made an alliance for the second round of today's festival! _Their team is worth ten million and six hundred points!"_**

"I can't _believe_ you got me into this, Carrot."

"I can't believe I accepted this."

"I can't believe you thought of this, Kicchan."

"I can't believe it even _worked,_ morons. Give me a break!"

Izuku tightened the headband around his forehead. Bakugo, acting as the left horse, was scowling _very_ angrily. All could see he was still pondering over whether or not it was a good idea. Shoto, the middle horse, held a blank face. And Kira, the right horse, still couldn't understand exactly _how_ she had convinced them all to work together.

Well, Izuku had been fairly easy to convince. He was desperate for teammates, after all. Todoroki and Bakugo had taken much more efforts, but she easily shut them up when pointing out that _this_ game wasn't what they were all aiming for. They all wanted to fight each other in the finals, and the only way for this plan to work was for _all_ of them to pass through the second round.

And maybe, just _maybe,_ she used a little of guilt-tripping and blackmailing too. Kind of dirty, but who cares? She got what she wanted, in the end.

 _But it worked. They actually accepted._

 _I never thought they'd accept! Seriously, what the ever loving-_

"I will _kill_ you, Carrot," spat Bakugo, just next her. "I swear to God, you'll pay for ever having that idea once we're done here."

"Well one way or another, as long as we pass to the next round, then all's good," she shrugged, rolling her shoulders. Izuku was kind of heavy, after all. "Todoroki-kun, what teams do you suggest we watch out for?"

The dual-haired boy sighed, knowing it was too late to back out anyway. What was he supposed to say when the girl not-so-subtly brought up that time where he tried to attack her during rescue training? He _did_ owe her, kind of.

"The team ahead of us, composed of Iida, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Hanta."

The ginger looked ahead. Tokoyami was on top, with Iida acting as the main horse, Kirishima for the left horse, and Hanta as the right horse. Speed, strength, protection, long range; that was what defined their team.

"You better hang on tight, Izuku!" warned the girl.

 **"** **Yosh, all teams are made! I'm not going to ask if you're ready or not! Now let's go, counting down to the brutal battle royal! Three!"**

"I'll have your head, Carrot!"

 **"** **Two!"**

"I'm expecting a worthy match after this," Todoroki gritted his teeth.

 **"** **One!"**

"I-I'm counting on you guys!" Midoriya was scared for his life, seriously.

 **"** **Start!"**

"Let's go!"

Instantly, all of the students started running towards their little group. Not wasting a second, Todoroki made a wall of ice rise between them and the rest of the teams.

"We should just fucking knock them all out," Katsuki gritted his teeth. "We can't just stay still!"

"Wait!" ordered Izuku, eyes narrowed on the walls of ice. "Just wait a little more…"

The blond cursed under his breath, but stayed still. Kira tensed, gathering her flames and building up the heat.

"A little more…" The three students bent their knees, awaiting the signal. "Just wait…" The ice suddenly cracked. "Now!"

"Takeoff!"

In a synchronized movement, both Katsuki and Kira activated their Quirks, sending the whole group flying above the wall of ice as it burst into pieces under them. The girl grinned a little as she realized their strategy had worked. As planned, all of the cavalry groups had gathered around the ice wall to try and break through first, thus forming a barricade all around them. By using the moment between the explosion of the wall and the reaction time of the groups, they had easily passed that barricade.

"Landing!" called the girl.

She stopped her flames as Todoroki formed an ice slide under their feet, their team simply sliding back to safe ground, at a safe distance from the different groups that only then realized the trap.

"Great, now what?" Katsuki wanted to strangle someone, he really did. Hopefully the damn ginger. "They'll be after us for the whole time!"

"No, they won't," however answered Todoroki, eyes narrowed. "Look."

"Uh?"

Effectively, the barricade of teams had broken up and, now, all teams were attacking each other. After all, they couldn't simply focus on getting Izuku's headband, or else they'd risk getting stuck with the one they had at the moment, which obviously wasn't the best option for most of them.

"Incoming!" warned Izuku.

Obviously, Tokoyami's team wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Run or fight?" asked Kira, readying for both.

"Let's take them on!" exclaimed Katsuki, itching for a fight.

"R-right. Let's go!" agreed Izuku. "Todoroki-kun, be ready!"

"Aa."

They too started running towards the team. As soon as they were close enough, Todoroki covered the ground in ice. Instantly, Iida lost his footing, and was forced to focus on keeping his balance rather than his speed. Katsuki sent an array of explosions around them to act as a diversion, while Kira used her flames to stop Dark Shadow from getting any closer to Izuku. Tokoyami instantly retracted his Quirk, knowing it to be weakened by light.

Both teams ended up having to move away so as to avoid collision, and Kira cheered as the enemy group slid farther away thanks to Todoroki's ice.

Her joy was of short notice, though, as she noticed a growing shadow on the ground. Eyes widening, she shot a look above their heads, and cursed.

"Above!"

Reacting instantly, Todoroki formed a dome of ice around them. However, it was blasted to pieces by Yaoyorozu's arm-canon. Gritting her teeth, Kira used her flames to forcefully move their group away, nearly sending all of them to the ground. The dangerous manoeuver however allowed them to escape the attack, and their opponents landed a few meters away.

Yaoyorozu had the headband tied around her forehead, with Ashido acting as the middle horse, Uraraka as the left one and a pink-haired girl with weird glasses as the right one. They had used Uraraka's anti-gravity to make all of the team members weightless, and then used the girl's inventions to direct them in the air.

"Shoot! We missed our surprise attack!" Uraraka clenched her fists.

"We can still take them on!" assured Ashido. "Let's go!"

"W-wait!" Yaoyorozu tried to stop her, but it was too late.

The pink girl propelled the whole group ahead thanks to her acid. Hatsume Mei, the pink-haired girl, helped out by activating one of her inventions to gain even more speed. Uraraka used her Quirk again to make them go faster.

"They're coming back!" exclaimed Kira.

"Tokoyami too!" warned Todoroki, glancing behind them.

"Oi, Carrot!" snapped Katsuki. "Get ready to jump!"

"Jump- oh. Oh!" Her eyes widened in understanding, and she prepared herself. "Izuku, give the signal!"

"H-hai!"

Both teams started closing in, going faster and faster. Being on top, Izuku could clearly see when they would be in range of their own team. Tensing a little, he took a short breath.

"Takeoff!"

Instantly, the bomber and the pyromaniac activated their Quirks, sending the whole team in the air once again. As Todoroki took care of the landing, Kira glanced back to the two teams.

As hoped, they had collided due to their speed. Both teams had fallen to the ground, though no one seemed actually hurt.

She then blinked, realizing something. "Wait, why aren't _we_ on the ground yet?"

 **"** **No way! I-I can't _believe_ this! These kids of Class A are simply hilarious! Never has it been said that one needed to stay on the ground, and they have exploited this loophole to the best of their abilities! Look at this, just look at THIS!"**

They were on an ice platform, so to speak. Many, many meters above ground, held in the air by a single pillar of ice.

They were basically untouchable.

"So what, we're staying up there for… nine more minutes?" blinked the fiery teen.

Katsuki grunted in defeat, Izuku chuckled sheepishly, and Todoroki simply shrugged. She chuckled at that, shaking her head.

"This is the worst cavalry battle _ever."_

"You put the strongest students all in one team, what did you expect?" snorted Katsuki, glancing at the still fighting teams below.

"… am I dreaming?" gasped the ginger. "Or did Spikey just said strongest students, with an _s?_ So what, the grand Bakugo finally admits that others can be strong? The gasp! Hey, you okay? Do you have a fever or anything? Or are you dying?"

"You might be stronger than those flies, but you're still an annoying pest, Carrot!" snapped back the blond.

"Oh, he's fine," she sighed in false relief. "Nevermind."

"Damn bitch…"

Izuku laughed nervously, and Todoroki simply kept silent.

After another minute or so, though, the platform started shaking. Apparently, one of the teams wanted them to come back down, and was attacking the pillar. Obviously not in the mood, the dual-haired boy slammed his foot down, and there was a wave of cold.

"What'd you do?" wondered Kira, curious.

"Reinforced the pillar. No one's breaking through."

"Oh, okay."

Needless to say… the last seven minutes of the cavalry battle were pretty boring.

* * *

 **I'm not sorry. I'm really, really not. In fact, I find it all pretty hilarious. Think about it: Kira's kind of insane, Izuku's desperate, Shoto is too sweet for his own good and so blackmail works too well on him, and Katsuki's actually pretty brilliant. Of _course_ they'd agree to team up. This was the "only" way for them to make sure they would ALL pass and end up fighting each other.**

 **For those who might not remember: any student was allowed to have material (like Hatsume or Aoyama) as long as they asked for a formal permission before the festival.**

 **Don't forget to keep on voting, and I hope you enjoyed the first part of the Sports Festival!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	16. The Sports Festival PART TWO

**Okay, let's go for the second part of the Sports Festival!**

 **PS: there's a third part ;-) And I've also just learnt that the third season would consist of the Summer Camp Arc, the Kamino Ward Arc and the Hero License Arc, so I'm really, really happy right now! 25 episodes incoming people!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's fighting and Kira VS flaming trash.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"TIME'S UP! And that's the end of the second round, the cavalry battle, everyone! Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away! But before all that… OI! You guys, get down back there!"**

Kira laughed at that as they put Izuku down, and the four of them simply slid back to the ground thanks to another of Todoroki's slides, without even a scratch. Once they landed safely, she grinned and waved a little at the crowd.

 **"So, without much surprise, in first place we have Team Midoriya, with ten thousand and six hundred points! Though I gotta say, kids, that was probably the most boring cavalry battle _ever!"_**

"Not sorry!" yelled back Kira, grinning from ear to ear.

That earned many laughs and cheers, and Present Mic cackled. **"Damn right you aren't! Anyhow, the second place goes to Team Tokoyami! In third place, we have Tetsu- wait, Team Shinso? When did you come from behind? Anyway, the fourth place is for Team Yaoyorozu! Great job, girls! These four teams will advance… to the final round! And now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya later!"**

At that, the crowd started cheering again. Kira sighed a little, still smiling broadly, and turned to the three boys.

"Well, guess we did it!" she beamed at them. "Now, we're all in the finals. It's everyone for themselves starting from this point. Looking forward to kicking your asses!"

"Tche, you wish, Carrot," huffed Katsuki, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away, obviously pissed.

Todoroki simply nodded, before following inside.

"I still can't understand how you managed to convince them," sighed Izuku, rubbing the back of his head. "Kacchan even more so."

"We all wanted to face each other in the final. Being on different teams meant risking one of us not making it there, so we would loose our first purpose," pointed out the ginger. "And believe it or not, but as much of an asshole as Spikey is, he's also really smart. He knew there was more to gain by forming a team all together. And seriously, though, we rammed everyone into the dust. Can you believe this? We made it to the final round without exposing any actual move to our opponents!"

"That's… true," blinked the boy, before smiling at her. "Great job, Kicchan!"

She rubbed the back of her head, unable to loose her smile. While she knew the second round surely would have been more interesting if they had gotten in different teams, she also knew that the final round was more important.

 _I don't know how it'll work out… but I'll definitely end up fighting at least two of them for real. Finally, I'll be able to see if my training really has paid off!_

"Izuku," she called to her friend. She extended her fist to him. "Don't hold back, okay? I'm counting on you."

He stared at for a second, before bumping his fist against hers. "Same to you, Kicchan! I'll beat you, just you wait!"

"Now that's the spirit!" she laughed, slinging an arm around his neck. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving!"

"You always are," he rolled his eyes, amused. "Sometimes, I really wonder if you actually have a second Quirk. You know, like a bottomless stomach?"

"I do _not!"_

* * *

.

.

"I can't believe she did this."

Ren wanted to tear his hair out. He really, really did. Count on his sister to fuck the system up, no matter which one.

Though honestly, he couldn't help but be a little proud of her too.

 _Of course, I'll never tell her that. It'd only go to her head._

* * *

"Suttoki."

"Oh, Todoroki-kun. Everything alright?"

The boy was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, face scarily blank. She had gotten used to his lack of facial expressions but, right now, she had to admit that it was a little intimidating.

"I have a question. About Midoriya."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, then?" she raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Because I know _you_ won't lie."

She blinked at that, but let it slide, she too leaning against the wall in front of him.

"What is it?"

He stared at her for a second, before sighing. "Midoriya… is he all Might's secret love child, or something like that?"

The ginger gaped at that. She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. A laugh bubbled in her throat, she tried to hold it in, but was unable to do so. Stifling her snickers, it took her a few seconds to calm down.

"I-Izuku? All Might's kid?" she gasped. Seriously, she wasn't expecting this, of all things. "God no, that'd be so weird… It's nothing like that, really. Why, making the link between their Quirks?"

"You're not hiding that there _is_ something between them?"

"Sure. You already figured out this much anyway," she shrugged. "However, it's not my place to tell you anything else. If you want answers, only Izuku can give them to you. Though, I'd ask that you don't don't go prying into his business. He doesn't deal well with stress, you know?"

"I won't pry," however assured the boy, lowering his gaze. "I simply needed confirmation."

"For what?"

He looked back at her. She held his stare, not backing down. She had given him his answer, now she wanted hers.

"… Endeavor's my old man. I'm sure you know that he's been stuck as the number two Hero since forever. If Midoriya has something from the number one Hero, then I… have even more of a reason to beat him."

"What? Why?" she frowned, somewhat confused.

"My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a Hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. Because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore to him. Since he couldn't surpass All Might, he moved on to his next plan."

"… what next plan?" The teen was honestly scared to ask.

"You've heard of Quirk marriages, right?" he raised his chin a little at that. "That thing that became a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared. Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it on to your children, forcing people into marriage. The old-fashioned way of thinking brought about by a lack of ethics. He is a man with both accomplishments and money. He won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mother's Quirk. He is trying to fulfill his own desire by raising me to be a Hero to surpass All Might."

"T-Todoroki-kun…"

"How annoying… I won't become the tool of scum like that. You know, in my memories, my mother is always crying. _Your left side is unsightly,_ my mother said as she poured boiling water on me."

Kira felt sick. Her stomach was twisting in painful knots, and she wanted to throw up as she realized where exactly his scar was coming from, at last.

 _What kind of family… do these sorts of things?_

"Basically, I chose to pick a fight with Midoriya to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's Quirk. No… I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it!"

The ginger let her eyes fall to the ground, a shadow cast over the higher-half of her face. Arms crossed over her chest, she mulled over what had just been revealed to her. It was a shock, of course. After all, she had always admired Endeavor, because of their similar Quirks.

Now, though… now, she could only feel utter disgust. And anger, too.

"Sorry for wasting your time."

He started walking away, and she let out a shaky breath.

"So what?" she finally bit out, head still lowered. "You're just playing right into his hands after all?"

He stopped walking, his back turned to her.

"You said he wanted you to surpass All Might," she remarked softly, though louder. "By aiming for Izuku because of their connection, aren't you doing exactly as he says?"

"I am rejecting him-"

"You are rejecting _yourself,"_ she cut him off. "What he did… is unforgivable. And I… I don't know what you've been through because of that man. I'll surely never understand what you have lived, or how you're feeling… But whatever happened, whether you like it or not, this Quirk is a part of who you are. This isn't _his_ Quirk, Todoroki-kun, it's _yours._ And with it, you can do as you please. You want him to go fuck himself? You want- you want to make him pay for what he did, even? Then do it, by using all of the tools at your disposal."

"How can you say this-"

"People don't choose to be born!" she pursued, finally looking at him. "They don't choose in what life they'll be born into, with what kind of opportunities, or misfortunes, or privileges. You are who you are and you have to fucking deal with it, okay? We all do! But- but right now? You're basically giving him what he wants." She took a deep breath to calm down a little. "You're denying a part of yourself because of that man. Isn't it the same as just giving up? Or better yet… as running? Are you running away? Are you scared? Tell me, Todoroki Shoto, are you a coward!?"

The girl didn't even flinch as the boy suddenly spun on his heels, slamming his fist into the wall just next to her head. Some ice formed around his hand, spreading a little on her hair, but she simply stared back at him as he glared.

"This Quirk is yours," she insisted, on a gentler tone. "Right now, you're so blinded by your own anger that you can't see the bigger picture. You don't want to be a tool? Then don't be one. You want to reject him? Then reject him. It sounds crazy, but it truly is that simple."

His glare lessened a little at that, and his fist dropped down. After a few moments of silence, she pulled away from the wall and hugged him.

He stiffened. "What are you _doing?"_

"It's called hugging, dumbass. 'Cause right now, you seriously need a hug."

"I do not-"

"Everyone needs a hug at one time or another," she hugged him tighter. "Even tough guys like you."

He stayed still for a moment.

"… why don't you hug Bakugo, then?" he finally asked, tone lighter than before.

She snorted at that, pulling away. "You crazy? He'd find a way to make me implode."

His lips twitched at that, and she fully let him go. Then, she patted his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"You're strong, Todoroki-kun," she remarked, the corner of her lips twisting into a small smile. "Just… don't forget that you don't _have_ to prove anything, and even less to a man like that. Hang in there, alright? And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

With that, she started walking away.

"… why?" he asked, and she stopped in her tracks, glancing back at him. "Why are you… trying to help me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends help each other out, simple as that. Anyway, I'll see you later, okay? I really want to eat something before the final round starts."

On which she disappeared at the corner without another look behind. After a few seconds of utter silence, Todoroki scoffed, and headed in the opposite direction.

 _She doesn't understand…_

 _It_ isn't _as simple as that._

* * *

 **"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! This is just a Sports Festival! So, we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up! And… uh? What? What are they doing?"**

Kira stared for a few seconds, confused. The rest of the girls in the class had shown up on the field wearing cheerleader outfits.

She glanced to Izuku. "Why are they dressed like that?"

"I-I don't- I don't know…"

 **"What's the matter, Class A? What kind fo fan service is that?"**

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us!" exclaimed Yaoyorozu.

"Oh, now I understand," sweatdropped the ginger. She then placed her hands around her mouth so that her voice could be heard better. "Don't worry girls, you all look fantastic!"

Hearing her, a few blushed, somewhat pleased, and waved back at her. At first a little humiliated, they then decided to just deal with it and have some fun. That was what the recreational games were for, after all.

 **"All right everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"**

"Yes!"

Kira and Kirishima bumped fists at the announcement, pleased. Finally, they'd get to the interesting part of the Sports Festival! The one all of the country would be watching, the one during which they would have to give their all so as to be noticed by Hero Agencies and make a name for themselves…

 _We're almost there._

"Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket," announced Midnight. "Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games, and then we'll start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now, from the first place team-"

"E-excuse me?" Ojiro suddenly raised his hand, drawing the attention. "I… I am withdrawing."

"Ojiro-kun, why?" protested Izuku.

"This is a rare chance for Pros to see you!" added Iida.

"I… I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until almost the end," the boy admitted. "I think it was the guy's Quirk… I know that this is a great chance and that it's foolish to waste it… But! Everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't… I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened."

"You're worrying too much about it," replied Uraraka. "You should just make sure you produce results in the finals!"

"If you're gonna say that, then I didn't do anything either," remarked Ashido.

"That's not it…" Ojiro shook a little, an hand covering his face. "I'm talking about my pride here… I can't…"

Seeing how distraught he was, Kira quickly went to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ojiro. If you feel like it's the right thing to do for yourself, then do it," she smiled reassuringly at him. "We'll be with you no matter what you decide to do."

He nodded a little at that, and offered an hesitant smile, before reporting his attention to Midnight. "I wish to withdraw. I apologize for the trouble."

"Ano… I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B," then announced another student, stepping out of the crowd of students. "I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this Sports Festival for those who didn't do anything to move on to the final round?"

Kirishima sniffed loudly, holding back manly tears. "What's up with these guys? They're so manly!"

 **"This is an unusual turn of events…** **We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight, has to say about this."**

Tense silence followed. What would the Hero decide to do?

"Youthful talk like that is something… I like!" she exclaimed, grinning madly. "Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal! Though in that case, we'll have to move up two people from the fifth place cavalry battle team…"

"If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us, who did barely anything during the cavalry battle, it should be them, right?" replied a ginger from Class B.

The other members of her team nodded in agreement.

"The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top was Team Tetsutetsu, right?" she pursued.

"Kendo…?" blinked Tetsutetsu, surprised.

"This isn't collusion or anything," she shrugged with a smile. "It just makes sense."

"You guys…"

Followed a very… erm, manly cry. After what, it was quickly decided that the one named Tetsutetsu and the girl, Shiozaki, would be moving up.

"Man, those from Class B aren't half-bad," remarked Kira, smiling a little. "Maybe we should try to befriend them after the festival! What do you say?"

Her fellow classmates sweatdropped a little at that. _She's the one who made enemies in the first place!_

"Now, I present to you… the bracket based on the results of the drawing! Tetsutetsu VS Kirishima! Yaoyorozu VS Tokoyami! Ashido VS Shiozaki! Bakugo VS Uraraka! Hatsume VS Iida! Sero VS Todoroki! Suttoki VS Kaminari! And finally, Shinso VS Midoriya!"

Kira stared at the bracket exposed on the screens, eyes narrowed. Her fight with Kaminari would be one of nerves, most certainly. His main weakness was that he became a real idiot with a fried brain if he bypassed his limit. She could easily push him to said limit, as long as she wasn't hit by his attack. However, if she won…

 _Izuku won't fail. He's going to win his match. And then… then, it'll be the both of us against each other._

"Hey, Kaminari!" called Kira, turning to the blond. "Let's have a cool match!"

He paled a little. "I'm going to die."

After a few more seconds, a feral grin stretched her lips.

"Who knows?"

He almost passed out at that, making her laugh.

 _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

Contrarily to what most of the students were surely feeling, Kira wasn't stressed or scared. She was simply excited, itching to get started. Ever since she got a taste of the real fights back in USJ, she had come to realize that simple training wasn't enough anymore. Sparing with Todoroki did help a lot, but it wasn't the same, and none of them were allowed to use their Quirks either.

Those were going to be real fights, though, where everything was allowed. She'd finally get to show off the results of her mad training, and see if she actually got better or if she need to work even harder.

"Kicchan, are you alright?"

The teen glanced to her best friend. He was twiddling with his fingers, staring at the door that would lead him outside, to the field. His fight was the first of the bracket, and so she had come to cheer him on a little.

"I'm so excited I can barely stay in place," she admitted, somewhat sheepish.

"That's good to hear," smiled the green-haired boy. His smile quickly slipped, though. "I wish I could feel the same way…"

"Don't stress too much, alright?" she patted his head. "You've trained hard, and you have a great determination. If you keep your goal in sight, then you'll make it, alright? You just have to keep focus, and breath."

"… will do. Thanks, Kicchan."

"Anytime."

 **"Hey guys, are you ready!? A lot has happened, but it's now come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a Hero, you'll face loads of situations like that! You get it, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom and knowledge! Use all of that to rush up!"**

"Hey!"

At the voice, both teens jumped a little, though relaxed when seeing it was only All Might, in his normal form.

"Sorry I'm late, but… you figured out One For All, didn't you?" he instantly asked.

"All Might… no, I'm still worried," admitted Izuku. "I can see it in my head by imagining the microwave and how I hit the Villain, but it still feels unsteady if I don't focus, like it'll fall apart… Besides, as you saw, with my current body, even if I succeed, I just end up with a little more power…"

"Right," agreed the Top Hero. "If we talk in terms of the zero or one hundred percent from before, what your body can release right now is about five percent."

"F-five percent?" Izuku slumped a little. "Hearing that, I really feel like I've been blessed with friends and luck…"

Without hesitation, Kira knocked her fist onto his skull. He hissed in pain, rubbing the sore spot.

"What was that for?"

"Chin up, Izuku," she rolled her eyes. "You've got five percent, so what? It's better than nothing. Plus, you're a goddamn genius. I'm sure you can figure out how to use that five percent to your advantage and make it look like a fricking hundred and ten percent, seriously."

"K-Kicchan…"

There was a burst of smoke, and All Might suddenly took his Hero form.

"Listen. It's the times when you're scared or worried that you should deal with smiling. You've made it this far. It's fine if it's a bluff. Stand proud! Don't forget that I've got high hopes for you!"

"You got this fight in the bag, Izuku!" added Kira with a thumbs up. "Show everyone what you can do!"

At that, the boy steadied his determination. With a small smile, he turned to face the battlefield. Then, without another look back, he stepped out.

 **"Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one is… Even though he's done well, what's with that face? From the Hero Course, it's Midoriya Izuku!"**

Kira cheered as loudly as possible.

 **"Versus! … sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! From general studies, it's Shinso Hitoshi! Now, the rules are simple. Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say 'I give up!' Bring on the injuries! Because we've got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby! Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is crap. It's not allowed! Heroes should only use their fists to catch Villains!"**

"I'll stop things if they go too far," informed Cementoss, taking a seat near the fighting stage.

 **"Alright, people! Now… start!"**

There was a moment of tension. Shinso was saying something, but Kira couldn't hear him from where she stood. Then, Izuku started running at him, obviously angry-

And stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh? What's happening to him?" she frowned. "Is he okay?"

 **"Oi, oi, what's the matter? It's the important first match! Liven things up! Midoriya… the match just started, and he's completely frozen!?"**

"Fuck…" muttered the ginger.

 _Could this be that guy's Quirk? What's he doing?_

 **"He's got a blank look on his face and isn't moving a muscle. Is this Shinso's Quirk? He didn't stand out at _all,_ but could he actually be someone amazing? Shinso Hitoshi from general studies has gotten the better of Midoriya Izuku from the Hero Course! Who would've imagined this? Will the bottom really overthrow the top?"**

"Damn it!" Kira hit the wall. "Can't he shut up?"

"Ah ah, that's kind of his job, young Suttoki…" laughed nervously All Might.

"But he's- wait, what's Izuku doing?"

"What?"

They both reported their attention on the battle stage, where Izuku had started moving again. However, he wasn't attacking Shinso. In fact, he was… walking out of the bounds?

 **"WHAT!? Midoriya's being so obedient! It is because… Shinso Hitoshi, with the Quirk of Brainwashing! Answering his question turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do what he says. If he doesn't want the brainwashing switch to turn on, it won't!"**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Y-young Suttoki, language!"

"Who cares? We gotta do _something!"_ she protested.

"This is young Midoriya's fight," refused the Top Hero, gritting his teeth. "We cannot intervene. He has to do it on his own."

"But- but he's going to _loose!"_

"If you directly interfere, then it will be considered cheating, and the both of you will be disqualified," he however warned. "Don't you think your friend would rather loose then have you loosing your own chance for his sake?"

"I…" _No, he wouldn't. He probably would have my head if I did that._ "Okay, okay, I get it. But still… we just watch him casually loose his match?"

"Have some faith, young Suttoki! He never failed to surprise me before, and I am certain he will manage to do so again!" assured the Hero.

She gaped at him for a moment, before smiling a little.

"Right."

The teen then glanced back to the stage. Izuku had almost reached the bounds, now. A few more steps, and the fight would be over.

"Come on, Izuku," she bit her lower lip. "You can do it…"

He was coming closer… and closer… Nervousness was eating her energy, but she simply couldn't help it. She believed in her best friend, she really did, but that guy's Quirk was something else entirely.

 _Still, is that why Ojiro wanted to talk to him earlier? To warn him? If that's the case, then why did Izuku fall for it so easily?_

But through her slowly growing panic, she saw it.

On his fingers.

"Yes!" she gasped, disbelief and relief washing over her. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Y-young Suttoki?" blinked All Might, startled.

"He's doing it! Look, look, he's doing it! Go, Izuku, GO!"

And just as he was about to step out of bounds, he snapped his fingers. There was a sudden blast of wind, forcing everyone that was watching to protect their eyes. When the dust finally fell back on the ground, it was only to reveal an immobile green-haired boy, not even a step away from the bounds.

 **"N-no way… Midoriya… has stopped!"**

Kira started cheering as loudly as possible along with the crowd. Obviously, everyone had believed the fight was over long before it actually was.

"Woo-hoo! Kick his ass, Izuku!" she yelled, laughing a little, relieved.

Shinso was obviously angry, if his exclamations were anything to go by. However, Izuku knew better than to answer, now. Keeping his mouth shut, he shook his head a few times before starting to run at his opponent. Shinso kept trying to make him talk, to no avail. As Izuku started pushing him back –quite literally-, the purple-haired boy started hitting back. Somehow, he reversed the roles and, in the blink of an eye, Shinso was the one pushing Izuku. However, as they reached the bounds of the stage one more time, Izuku suddenly twisted his body, grabbed his arm, and basically threw him above his shoulder and out of the bounds.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," cringed the ginger.

She _was_ the one who taught that move to Izuku, after all. She had been at the receiving hand of it so many times she lost count.

"Shinso is out of bounds!" announced Midnight, hand in the air. "Midoriya advances to round two!"

 **"You heard the lady, people! In the finals, the first person to advance to the second round is Midoriya Izuku from Class A! Yahoo! That was kind of a boring first match, but we should praise them both for a bravely fought match! Clap your hands!"**

"He did it!" Kira hugged All Might, laughing. "He really did it!"

He laughed too, patting her head. She quickly let go when Izuku finally returned to them, hugging him instead.

"You were awesome, Izuku!" she grinned, tightening her embrace. "Damn, you scared me back there!"

"S-sorry…"

"Still, though, why did you fall for it so quickly?" she raised an eyebrow, pulling back a little to look at him. "Didn't Ojiro warn you?"

"Ah, well…" He looked a little embarrassed. "It's just… he said he'd… he'd make you eat your words by humiliating you on the stage once it was time for your fight, and, err… well, I got kind of angry, and-"

"My words?" she blinked. "What words?"

"… you know, when you provoked everyone, when they were crowding around the classroom?"

"Oh, that time!" she realized. Sheepish, she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, didn't think he'd still be bitter about it." She hugged him again, petting his hair. "But still, you're so sweet, coming to my defense like that! Isn't he cute, All Might? Isn't he?"

"I- _ow…"_

"Shit, you're injured?" She instantly pulled away, eyes narrowing to his fingers. They were purple and swollen. "Why do you keep doing that? Ugh. Come on, let's get you to Recovery Girl right away-"

"W-wait!" protested the young boy. "Isn't your match the next one?"

"We've still got time, come on!"

Ignoring his protests, she started dragging him towards the medical wing. All Might stared at the younglings for a few seconds, before a small smile graced his lips. Shaking his head in mild amusement, he then followed them.

* * *

.

.

As soon as they reached the infirmary, Recovery Girl basically kicked the ginger out, telling her to go prepare herself for her fight. Understanding she wouldn't be able to get in unless she was actually injured – something she'd rather have happening during the fight rather than before, obviously- she decided to obey, for once, and left the medical wing.

On her way back to the stadium, though, she nearly collided with someone. Surprised, she looked up at her friend.

"Todoroki-kun!" she beamed at him. "Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

He stared at her for a second, before averting his gaze. "I cannot accept it."

"Oh, okay. Well, it was worth trying," she sighed, before smiling again. "I'll just forcefully pound it in your head, then!"

Faint amusement glinted in his heterochromatic eyes at her statement.

"A rather bold claim, wouldn't you say? Are you so confident that you can beat both Kaminari and Midoriya?"

"Sure thing! If it's to have the chance to beat some sense into you, then how can I pass it up?"

That earned her a small snort from the boy. Grinning in victory, she was about to add something when she felt the familiar stirring in her muscles- one that warned her of the presence of a fire.

"Suttoki?"

"There's something-" She stopped talking as the source of the flames suddenly appeared in her line of sight. "Nevermind. Someone's here."

Following her gaze, his own instantly hardened as the figure stepped forward, revealing himself to be none other than Endeavor. As he approached, Kira waited for the usual awe and admiration she felt towards the Hero. However, no matter how hard she looked… she couldn't find it.

Or rather, it was greatly overshadowed by… everything _else._

"Get out of the the way," Todoroki snapped. Kira startled a little when he grabbed her arm and started pulling her away, but didn't fight back. "Come on, Suttoki."

"R-right."

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto," stated flatly the Hero. "Won't you even introduce us?"

The boy ignored him, and kept on walking.

"You know, if you used the power in your left side, you would have had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and the cavalry battle. Maybe you'd even stand a chance about that friend of yours," insisted the man. As his son didn't stop, he grew more annoyed. "Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand? You're different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece!"

Kira stopped walking.

Todoroki stiffened, glancing back at her. Before he could stop her, though, she had already freed herself from his grasp and spun on her heels to face the Hero.

"What… kind of utter _bullshit_ are you spouting?" she gritted out, bangs over her eyes. "Duty? Masterpiece? Give me a fucking break!"

"Suttoki-"

"Todoroki-kun isn't just a tool for you to achieve your petty goals, you _bastard_!" she snapped, fists clenched tightly. "He's your _son,_ for God's sake! And you- you only see him as a mean to achieve _your_ ambition! If you dream is _soooo_ great, then why don't you fucking achieve it _yourself?_ You don't treat kids as if they were machines, mere objects! What- what kind of person does that?"

"Watch your mouth, girl," Endeavor towered over her, a few heads taller than she was. It would have been intimidating for anyone, but Kira wouldn't have any of his shit right now. "Do you even realize who you're talking to?"

"The eternal number two Hero?" she deadpanned, anger lacing her voice.

The flames of his beard and costumes flared up. She didn't back down, though. Fire was also her element, after all.

"Funny," she drawled. "I think mines are prettier."

After a few moments of tensed silence, she shook her head and returned to Todoroki, who had watched everything unfold with wide eyes. Nudging his shoulder, she started walking away.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time. My fight's about to start."

He nodded, quickly overcoming his primary shock. As they were about to leave the hallway, though, she stopped, and looked back at Endeavor, who was still frozen in his spot.

"You know… you might be a great Hero," she admitted, somewhat bitterly. "But as a human being, you're real _scum_."

And on that fine conclusion, she truly left with the dual-haired boy. After a few seconds, Endeavor's shoulders started shaking.

A moment later, he burst in laughter.

When he stopped, a grin was still stretching his lips. "Interesting."

* * *

.

.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I felt like it."

"He's dangerous."

"So am I."

The two stared at each other for a moment, none backing down. Todoroki was the first to give in, sighing.

"… thank you."

"Sure thing. Wish me luck, alright?" she bumped his shoulder. "I'm definitely fighting you."

"You don't need luck."

She smiled brightly at that, and he rolled his eyes a little. Seriously, the cheery girl smiled for any reason.

 **"Alright everyone, we have our next fight set up! First, we have another one who didn't really stood out, but who's still here! From the Hero Course, Kaminari Denki!"**

Kira exhaled deeply as the crowd started cheering. It was… exhilarating.

"Don't go too harsh on him," simply warned Todoroki.

"He's going to try and electrocute me. I think I'm allowed to be a little harsh."

He shrugged at that, making her snort.

 **"And his opponent is one who's actually made quite a few waves during the last events! She's full of energy, and ready to show off! She too is from the Hero Course… Suttoki Kira!"**

Offering a military salute to the dual-haired boy, the teen then stepped outside, into the light. She was welcomed by loud cheers and screams, and she grinned while waving at everyone. Once she reached the stage, she found herself facing Kaminari.

"You seem a little tense," she teased.

"You're too relaxed," he retorted, smirking a little.

"Why? Got something I should be worried about?"

"So mean…" He sweatdropped.

 **"Okay, everyone's ready? Then… START!"**

"Sorry, Kira!" the blond instantly gathered his electricity. "I can't hold back here!"

Without another warning, he released his electricity. Her lighter already in her hands, she pulled a flame out and created a shield all around her. Kaminari's electricity couldn't bypass the heat. Grinning a little, the ginger then gathered her flames and was about to throw the ball at her opponent, when she noticed his mental state.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

He had been so stressed… he passed his limit before she could even land a hit. Sighing in disappointment, she dismissed her flames and walked up to him. He had the dumbest look on his face, and she had no idea whether to laugh or cry.

She opted for literally kicking him out of bounds.

The poor boy landed in the grass, and there were a few seconds of silence.

"Kaminari is out of bounds!" then announced Midnight. "Suttoki passes to the second round!"

 **"… well, that was quick match. Come on, guys, can't you give us something more interesting?"**

"Blame the idiot!" protested the ginger, making the audience laugh a little.

 _Ugh, I barely did anything. It's kind of… frustrating._ _But at least, I know my next match will be interesting._

With a little bow and a wave, the teen then too exited the battle stage. In the end, maybe an easy fight was for the better. After all, she still hadn't reveal her greatest move yet. That _had_ to count for something.

"That was too harsh," Todoroki greeted her back.

She simply shrugged.

Maybe she _did_ go a little overboard.

"Your match is next, right?" she then recalled. "You try to go at him easy, then. If you can manage, that is."

He too shrugged.

* * *

.

.

Kira stared at him.

Todoroki stared back.

"… was that 'going easy'? 'Cause it sure didn't feel like it."

"… I might have overdone it a little."

"A _little?"_

Back on the stage, Pros were still trying to get rid of the actual mountain of ice that was covering it and had basically froze half of the whole stadium.

Then, Kira laughed a little, patting his shoulder. Because, for as strong as the both of them were, they really didn't know how to hold back.

* * *

.

.

The next match between Hatsume Mei and Iida Tenya had probably been the longest, and weirdest, of all matches. The pink-haired girl had basically tricked Iida in testing out her inventions so that she could get the different industries' attention, before giving up and so letting him pass to the second round.

Iida felt very humiliated by this victory.

The battle between Ashido and Shiozaki had been more balanced. However, Shiozaki focused on long-ranged attacks, while Ashido used both types to overwhelm her opponent. With no pity whatsoever, the pink girl managed to reach her and punched her square in the face, effectively knocking her out.

Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu's fight had been quite the short fight. Seeing as Tokoyami didn't give his opponent the time to properly think –something essential for her Quirk-, he easily claimed the victory by overwhelming her with his numerous, all-ranged attacks.

Followed the fight between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. To be honest, Kira had pretty much been laughing all along, taunting the two boys as loudly as she could. They heard her, of course, and it only pushed them to fight even harder. It however resulted with a double knockout, and so they had to settle everything with a game of arm wrestling.

Kirishima ended up winning, though barely, and he wasted no time in going back to the stands to roughly whack Kira behind the head.

Finally, it was the time for the last match of the first round. Kira swallowed harshly when seeing Uraraka step into the field. She knew Uraraka was strong, but she was going against _Katsuki._ In their class, only herself, Todoroki or Izuku actually had a chance when fighting against him, mostly because they weren't scared of him in the first place.

However, Uraraka was very scared, even if she did her best to hide it.

"You can do it, Ochaco-chan!" she exclaimed. "Show Spikey what you can do!"

The girl's step faltered for a second, and she shot a look at the ginger. Then, she smiled, offering a thumbs up. After what, she quickly made her way to the stage.

 **"The eighth and last match of the first round! He was kind of famous in middle school! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's Bakugo Katsuki! Versus… She's the one I'm rooting for, from the Hero Course, Uraraka Ochaco! And now… eighth match… START!"**

Instantly, Uraraka propelled herself at Katsuki. Preparing to counterattack, Katsuki waited until the last second before catching her in his blast.

"Shit!"

"Uraraka-san!"

Most of their classmates covered their eyes, afraid of what they'd see. Clenching her hands around the railing, Kira leaned over the edge to try and get a better look.

"Come on, come on…" she muttered, worried.

The smoke cleared enough for her to see Katsuki, but Uraraka was still nowhere to be seen. Then, the boy suddenly spun on his heels and slammed his fist into the oncoming girl-

"Wait… that's her jacket!" realized the ginger.

 **"Oh, she made her jacket float and sent it over there? She did it in an instant, too!"**

Uraraka tried to get him from behind. However, he swiftly avoided her attack and blasted her away once more.

"He moved after he saw her?" gasped Sero.

"With that reaction time, it doesn't matter if there's a smokescreen," added Kaminari, a little pale. "With Uraraka not being able to activate her Quirk unless she touches him, she's at a disadvantage with Bakugo's reflexes."

"Spikey's reaction time is one of the greatest I've ever seen," admitted Kira, clenching her hands tighter on the railing. "No matter how much of a jerk he is, he's got the skills to back up his attitude. Rare are those who can actually surprise him, and Uraraka knows that. She's planning something, she knows she can't get to him just by trying to use the element of surprise…" _What is she thinking? What is she trying to do?_

The two students kept at it for a while. Uraraka tried to attack, Katsuki blasted her away, and they started again. The brunette just wouldn't stop, wouldn't give up and, while Kira greatly admired that strength of will, she started wondering if, maybe, Uraraka was too stubborn for her own good.

…

 _Okay, I'm in no place to talk. But still! Does she has a plan… or is she just hoping for an opening?_

 **"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest, but… this is…"**

The blasts were getting stronger and stronger. After all, the more he moved, and the more Katsuki sweated, which only strengthened his Quirk. However, it also meant that the crowd was growing more and more agitated. Most were scared for the girl's life, and many were starting to plead Cementoss to stop the match before Uraraka actually got hurt.

"Oi!" suddenly exclaimed one of the Heroes in the audience. "How can you say you want to be a Hero like that? If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds! Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

 **"There's booing from part of the crowd… But honestly, I also feel the same-"**

"SHUT UP!" snapped Kira. "Just shut up already!"

Her exclamation drew enough attention for the booing to lessen. She took a deep breath to calm herself, before reporting her attention on the fight.

"Katsuki might be an asshole, but he's _not_ sending Uraraka out of bounds because he's careful! He knows she's strong enough to stand her own against him, so he's wary! How more stupid can you get?" She pursued, knuckles turning white. "Each and every student that participated in this Sports Festival was aiming for the top. Not everyone made it to the last round, but those still in the competition are giving their all to win that first place, because always going beyond expectations is what Heroes do! How can someone surpass themselves if they don't face challenges, obstacles?" She took a good look at the dumbstruck faces of the Heroes, farther away. "None of us is allowed to hold back. This might seem like a petty competition, but it's the chance for us who wish to become Heroes to show what we can do, to show what kind of drive we possess, to show to everyone that we _do_ have what it takes to become Heroes. Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Isn't that the motto of our school?"

Heavy silence followed her declaration. Before anyone could find the words to properly react, though, the attention was suddenly brought back to the fight.

There no longer were any explosions.

"I'm… gonna win!" suddenly exclaimed Uraraka, bringing her hands together.

 _What…_

And suddenly, dozens of rocks started falling from the sky. Kira's eyes widened in understanding. By keeping her body low when attacking, Uraraka had concentrated most of the blasts to the ground, thus breaking it into pieces that she sent floating above their head. By keeping his attention focused on her numerous attacks, she managed to divert his attention from what was really going on.

 **"A- A meteor shower!?"**

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeve?" gasped Izuku, jumping to his feet.

"Desperate? That's brilliant!" replied the ginger, completely forgetting about her little outburst from earlier.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough against Katsuki. With a single explosion, he blasted away not only all of the rocks and debris, but also his opponent.

 **"B-Bakugo delivers a satisfying explosion! He blasts boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!"**

Katsuki started running at her, finally getting serious. However, as the girl tried to move and fight back… she collapsed from exhaustion. Katsuki instantly stopped in his tracks as the last of the smoke and dust cleared from the stage.

 **"Uraraka's down!"**

"She passed her limit." Kira understood that all too well.

"Uraraka's out of commission," announced Midnight, checking up on the girl. "Bakugo advances to the second round!"

To which the crowd started cheering, them too forgetting about the earlier resentment for the young boy. Uraraka was sent on her way to Recovery Girl, and Katsuki simply left the stage. Seeing as he wasn't throwing a fit, Kira guessed that he was satisfied with the fight.

 _Even if he won't ever admit it, he respects Ochaco-chan,_ she smiled a little at the thought. _And you'll never know that, and it's not the same as a clear victory… but honestly, Ochaco-chan, this is a great achievement. Spikey doesn't respect a lot of people, after all._

 **"The eighth match of the first round… Oh, Uraraka… Oh, yeah. Bakugo advances to the second round."**

 **"If you're gonna do it, do it properly,"** chided Aizawa-sensei. **"And Suttoki, while we're at it: please refrain from insulting the audience next time around."**

"Ah, ah, right… My bad, I guess!"

 **"Great! Now, the first round is all done! Let's move on to the next round quickly after a short break!"**

Kira fell back into her seat, relieved it was over. She didn't particularly enjoyed watching her friend being thrown around like some ragdoll, even if she was kind of glad Katsuki didn't hold back. It would have been much more humiliating for the brunette if he didn't even try, and it allowed Uraraka to surpass herself, which was kind of the goal of this event in the first place.

"Oi, Kira!"

Blinking, the girl glanced at the seats to the right. There was a wall separating their booth from the rest of the stands of the stadium, and none other than her brother was leaning over it, a small smile on his lips.

"Ren!" She beamed at him, running to meet with him. "I'm so happy you made it!"

"Of course I did. Couldn't miss my baby sister kicking everyone's asses, right?" he grinned back, leaning over the wall to ruffle her hair.

"You got it!"

"Kira-chan, who is that?"

At Tsuyu's question, the ginger glanced to the rest of her classmates, only now remembering that only Iida and Uraraka actually met Ren before.

"Oh, that's my older brother, Ren," she presented. "Ren, these are my classmates, though you already know all of them."

"I sure do. Kira talks a lot about you guys," he smiled at them. His eyes fell on Kirishima. "I'm guessing you're Red Two? That was a great fight."

"R-really? Thanks," Kirishima scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed. "Say, are you a Hero?"

"I wish," sighed the man. "But no. I work for the police, though, so I guess it's kind of the same thing."

"Says the one working at a desk all day long," Kira coughed in her fist.

"So mean, Kira…" Her brother slumped a little.

The rest of her friends laughed at their interaction. Then, the white-haired man looked over at his sister's best friend.

"Hey, Izuku!" he called, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Make sure to make her eat the dust!"

"R-Ren?" she gasped, an hand over her heart. "How dare you betray me like that? Your own sister!"

"I like Izuku better," he pulled his tongue at her.

"Jerk."

He laughed, ruffling her hair again. His phone then started beeping.

"Oh, gotta take this. I'll be watching, so you guys do your best, alright?"

"Will do!"

"Hai!"

Ren then disappeared behind the wall. Kira shook her head, a little exasperated at her brother's antics, but too used to them to really make a fuss.

"He seems nice," remarked Kaminari.

"He is," nodded Kira, smiling a little. "Though he can be a real pain when he wants to be. Hey, Izuku? Let's go get ready for our fight."

"Right!"

As the two of them left, Kirishima paled a little. "Shoot, they're fighting each other? I hadn't realize!"

"This is going to be a very interesting match," nodded Tsuyu.

"Kira won't hold back, though Midoriya might need a little push to actually fight his friend," added Jiro.

"Who do you think will win?" wondered Shoji.

"Well, Kira has the advantage of actual training," remarked Ojiro, thoughtful. "She's been training for years, and has a fighting style that matches her Quirk. She's much more advanced than most of us when it comes to actual fighting."

"But Midoriya-kun has also a great advantage," pointed out Iida. "He knows all of her weaknesses and strengths, and surely already has a few plans to handle her attacks."

"Both of their Quirks can harm their bodies, though," Tokoyami narrowed his eyes at the empty battle stage below. "They both have limits that, if passed, will seriously injure them. In the end, it will be a battle of time. Who can hold on the longest?"

"I hope they'll be careful…" murmured Ashido, a little worried.

At that, all could only agree.

* * *

.

.

 **"Thanks for waiting, everybody! The first match of the second round is a big match! Between the guy who just barely made it passed the first round! From the Hero Course, Midoriya Izuku! And the girl who offered an overwhelming victory bu has yet to actually show off her true skills! From the Hero Course, Suttoki Kira!"**

The ginger grinned at Izuku. "You ready?"

He nodded firmly. Then, he extended his fist to her. Surprised, she then bumped her own against it.

"Don't hold back, Kicchan."

"I won't if you don't."

"So youthful~" cried Midnight in the background.

They both took a few steps back, and fell into stance.

 **"And now, Midoriya versus Suttoki… START!"**

* * *

 **Yes, I know, I'm a very mean person to end it on such a cliffhanger. But hey, what can I say? I like surprises. Also, anyone enjoyed the Kira/Shoto moments? Don't worry, Kira/Katsuki shippers, his time to shine will come too! I'm trying to balance things right now, until the main pairing is truly decided. Also, your thoughts on Kira VS Endeavor? I think she handled herself pretty well.**

 **Also, I would apologize to Kaminari... but he was really weak in the original version anyway. So yeah, not really sorry. Gotta work harder, bro!**

 **Anyhow, sure hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's probably one of my favorites as of yet. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys soon!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	17. The Sports Festival PART THREE

**Wow, the poll is going strong, and Kira/Shoto's in the lead! Though it's only with one vote, ah, ah. Anyway, here's the last part of the Sports Festival Arc, so look forward to the fights!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's pain tolerance and Kira's stubborness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"START!"**

 _I need to disperse the flames!_ Izuku tensed.

As planned, Kira instantly jumped into the action and sent a wall of flames flying his way. Prepared for it, Izuku used his middle finger to blast it away. The attack was instantly nullified, though the heat easily reached the spectators and made most flinch. Kira smirked a little when realizing that, as promised, he wasn't holding back.

 _Her flames are dangerous. She can control them at will, redirect them if needed and make them take any shape she wants. I need to handle her Quirk first, and that means taking away her lighter._

Because if her lighter was destroyed, then she wouldn't be able to use her powers any longer, and that could only play at his advantage.

 **"Wow! Midoriya easily stopped Suttoki's attack! And- oh, she's coming back in force!"**

Not wasting any time, the ginger attacked once again. This time, the wall of flames was much bigger. Forced yet again to use a hundred-percent of his power, Midoriya lost another finger to his defense.

 _Not good!_ He took a small step back to keep his balance. _She's trying to push me beyond my limits already, one attack at a time! I need to try and blast her away with the next it, but she's fast enough to avoid the blow…_ _I need to get closer!_

He was however forced to sacrifice a third finger when she used the same attack yet again.

As the smoke cleared, though, he used the opportunity and started running at her, fully intending on getting close enough so that she wouldn't be able to evade his attack in time. Easily noticing his strategy, the ginger braced herself as he got closer and closer.

He suddenly stopped, about to use a fourth finger. The girl instantly dropped to the ground and kicked his legs from underneath him, before bringing up her leg and slamming her knee straight into his guts. The hit sent him flying a few meters away, and Kira fell back on her feet.

 **"Ooh, wonderful move from Suttoki! Seems like she can actually fight! What will Midoriya do against an opponent that can both attack and defend?"**

"Come on, Izuku!" she hit her fists together, encasing them in flames. "You can do better than that!"

The boy slowly rose back to his feet, coughing a little. The blow had been harsh, knocking the air out of his lungs, but he knew she could have done much more damage if she had really wanted to put him done for good.

She was prolonging the fight to give him a chance.

"Stop holding back, Kicchan!" he snapped, somewhat angry.

"… fine. Let's end this!"

On which she sent yet another wall of flames. However, as Izuku focused on dispersing it, she started running at him, fully intending to hit again. She was moving fast, able to move through the smoke as if it wasn't even there.

Then, she jumped.

As she was about to hit him with her flaming fist, though, he suddenly raised his fingers as her instead of her wall of flames. Her eyes widened when realizing her mistake. She had assumed he would defend and then attack. That's what normal people would do in such circumstances. However, Izuku wasn't one for expectations, and so he opted to get injured so as to get close enough to her.

"Fuck!"

It was too late to back out now, though. Unable to stop as she fell directly in the boy's trap, she shifted her flames to form as much of a protection as she could get.

She was still blasted away, though.

 _Well, guess it's time to reveal one of my moves after all._

Without hesitation, she hardened her flames and created a grappling, before throwing it to the ground to hold herself in place. As the wind died down, she managed to land on her feet, still within the bounds.

 **"I can't believe this! Her fire actually became solid, people! Such control at such a young age… It's unbelievable!"**

"Kicchan… that's amazing," Izuku smiled at her, panting a little.

"T-thanks…" She wasn't in a much better shape. "You're not half-bad yourself. Still not giving up?"

His smile only widened at that, and he lifted his hand. She blinked a few times, before gasping in understanding.

In his hand was her lighter.

 **"Ooh! Midoriya managed to take away her lighter! It is to be known that, despite her strong Quirk, Suttoki can't actually _create_ her fire, hence why she was allowed to take a lighter with her! But without it… she's basically powerless!"**

"Powerless my ass!" she snapped back. "I can fight without my Quirk! Any self-respecting Hero should be able to do this much!"

On that, she bounced at Izuku. The boy threw her lighter out of bounds, before jumping to avoid her attack. He paled a little when realizing Present Mic had triggered her fighting spirit, and she was now set on proving her point.

 _I've sparred with her a few times, but only so that she could show me some moves. I'm not as used as she is to hand-to-hand combat. I can't engage her, or I loose._

The girl wasn't leaving him any opening, though, and he was forced to avoid or block her hits. He knew that if he tried to land a single one, she'd turn his own strength against him.

 **"Wow, it's been a while since we've had an actual physical fight on this stage! Kids usually rely on their Quirks, but it would seem this one likes to go against expectations! What can Midoriya do in such a situation?"**

The green-haired boy gasped when realizing he was getting closer and closer to the bounds. If they kept this up, he would be close enough that she'd be able to kick him out like she had done with Kaminari.

 _But if I attack, she'll instantly use the opening,_ he gritted his teeth. _She…_

Understanding dawned on him.

He knew what she would do. Why wasn't he using that predictability against her?

Not having much of a choice anyway, the boy started gathering his strength into his whole arm, preparing for a Smash. Then, he sent the punch. With ease, Kira slipped right under his arm to aim for his stomach.

He knew she'd do that, though.

"Sorry, Kicchan!" And he brought the fist down.

It hit the ginger straight between her shoulder blades. He somehow managed not to use a hundred percent of his Quirk, thus saving his arm _and_ his best friend, but the strength of the hit was enough to literally slam Kira into the ground.

There was a blast of wind, dust rose, and heavy silence fell upon the arena as all tried to see what exactly had happened.

 **"M-Midoriya managed to land a solid hit on his opponent! Suttoki must have felt that one… but wait! Is she… Yes! Suttoki is still in the game!"**

Coughing a little, Kira slowly rose back to her feet. Wiping away the blood that dripped from her mouth, she then shot a half-glare, half-proud look at Izuku.

"Damn it, Izuku… I bit my tongue…" she scrunched her nose a little. "Though it was well played…"

"I know you, Kicchan," he simply replied, readying for her next attack. "You can't surprise me!"

After a few seconds, a small laugh escape her lips. "You sure about that?"

"Uh?"

Something suddenly grabbed him by the waist. Startled, he was about to try and free himself, when realizing he was actually trapped by… flames. They were hot, but obviously not enough to actually burn him.

"What? But I-"

"You took away my lighter," she nodded. She rolled her shoulders a little, an hand lifted ahead of her to control the flames like a puppeteer controlled the strings of his puppets. "But you failed to realize a very important details."

 **"That's right, everyone! Suttoki used the flames from one of the four fires surrounding the stage! They're out of bound, though… Is she allowed to do that?"**

"Suttoki herself didn't step out of the bounds!" replied Midnight. "I'll allow it!"

 **"You heard the chief umpire, it is accepted! Now, what can Midoriya do?"**

"Sorry, Izuku," she smiled apologetically at him. "I can't have you hurting yourself any longer. This match is mine."

"Wait, Kicchan-"

Without another word, the ginger quite literally tossed him out of the bounds with the help of her flaming chains. The boy crashed into the grass, instantly knocked out by the landing.

 _Oops, maybe I could have been gentler._

"Midoriya is out of bounds! Suttoki wins!"

 **"That was one hell of a match! And now, Suttoki Kira moves to the third round! A round of applause for the lady!"**

Kira gracefully accepted the victory, before jumping off the stage to run to Izuku's side. He was waking up as medical robots came to pick him up, and she took his less injured hand in hers.

"K-Kicchan… you won…?"

"Yeah, I won," she nodded, smiling a little. "You did great, Izuku. You ought to be proud."

"A-and you ought to- to tell me about y-your new abilities," he retorted. "T-to keep my notes to d-date…"

She laughed at that, ruffling his hair. "Will do. Get some rest, okay? You deserve it."

On which he passed out yet again, this time from exhaustion. The robots lifted him on a stretcher, before dragging him to the medical wing. Watching them go, she then shook her head headed back inside to watch the next fight.

* * *

.

.

"Oi, Kira! That fight was awesome!"

"Thanks!"

She bumped fists with Kirishima.

"You really weren't holding back, uh?" sighed Kaminari. "Now I'm kind of glad you didn't actually go all out against me. Is Midoriya alright?"

"He'll be fine," assured the girl. "He's strong. Plus, I tried to end the fight as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't hurt himself too much."

"Still, though… weren't you injured too?" worried Uraraka.

"That's right!" agreed Iida. "You were hit, weren't you? You should have Recovery Girl take a look-"

"Nan, I'm perfectly fine," the ginger rolled her eyes. "Seriously, guys, it's nothing- _God fucking damn it all to hell!_ What the _fuck,_ Spikey?"

Without much of a care, the blond boy had slapped his hand between her shoulder blades, where Izuku had hit her earlier.

And it hurt. _Damn_ , it hurt.

"Stop acting tough and go get it treated already," he grunted. "You'd be pretty fucking lame if you lost just because you were too lazy to get your injury treated."

"Why you little shit-"

"Kira-chan, maybe you should go see Recovery Girl," proposed Yaoyorozu, frowning in worry. "If it hurts so much-"

"I'm telling you, I'm _fine,_ " assured the teen. "I can handle a little pain. Spikey there just took me by surprise, it's all."

For only answer, the blond tried to hit her back again. This time, she easily stepped aside to avoid the hit, and harshly slapped his hand. He pulled away with a huff, and she rolled her eyes.

"Play nice, Spikey," she deadpanned.

"Tche."

 _She's basically taming him,_ sweatdropped the rest of their classmates.

 **"Okay everyone, let's get ready for the second match of the second round!"**

* * *

Iida didn't stand much of a chance against Todoroki. The boy obviously wasn't in the mood for playing, and simply froze everything around him, the cold rendering Iida's Quirk pretty much useless.

The fight between Ashido and Tokoyami had too been pretty much one-sided. Dark Shadow easily evaded her acid, and pushed her out of the bounds without too much of an effort.

The last battle of the second round, between Bakugo and Kirishima, had been much more intense. After all, explosions weren't worth much against a guy that could harden his body. However, it soon became a fight of endurance, and the redhead was the first to suffer from it. While he managed to land a few good hits, Bakugo's explosions finally got the best of him.

* * *

.

.

"Kicchan!"

"Oh, Izuku!"

"Todoroki-kun and Tokoyami-kun have made it to the third round… and so did Kacchan…" He sighed heavily. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Don't worry, you're just in time for the best fights," winked the ginger.

He chuckled a little at that, but she could easily tell it wasn't from the heart.

"What's going on? Something wrong?" she frowned, worried. Maybe his injuries were more extensive than first thought? She sure hoped not. "Has Recovery Girl managed to heal everything?"

"Y-yeah," he nodded quickly, averting his eyes. "It's just… she said… she wouldn't heal that kind of injury anymore."

"What? Why?"

"She said we had to find a way for me to use my power without those consequences," he answered with a small shrug. "Though we're drawing a blank right now."

"I see… Though in a way, that makes sense. If you keep relying on Recovery Girl, you won't ever find a solution," agreed the hotheaded teen. "I'm sure you'll find a way, though. You're just that amazing."

"K-Kicchan…" He flushed a little at the praise. "You're… much more amazing than I am, really. All I've managed to do so far, it's because of how everyone kept supporting me. I- I'm not at your level, yet. But I will be, just you wait!"

She gaped a little at his outburst, before smiling. "You do that."

 **"And that completes the second round! We now have our four finalists!"**

"Well, I'm off," Kira took a short intake of breath. "Cheer me on!"

"I will! You can do it, Kicchan!"

She waved, disappearing inside.

* * *

.

.

 **"Now, it's time for the first match of the semi-finals! Both are pretty much at the top of their class, and simply can't stop surprising us! Their Quirks are complete opposites, and no one can actually tell who's going to win! From the Hero Course, it's Suttoki Kira! Versus! Also from the Hero Course, Todoroki Shoto! Battle… START!"**

The audience didn't even have the time to blink. As soon as the signal was given, both opponents delivered a strong assault. A literal wall of flames collided with a wall of ice, both rising higher and higher until nothing but steam was left, a blast of hot and cold wind rushing through the stands.

There were a few seconds of dumbstruck silence.

 **"W-wow! Wow, wow, wow! What was that!? These kids just get more and more incredible, I've never seen anything like this! Both attacks perfectly nullified each other!"**

Todoroki attacked again, sending his ice after the ginger. With no hesitation whatsoever, she teen took the attack head-on. Thanks to her body armor created with the flames from the four fires lit around the stage, she easily passed through the ice as it melted before she even reached it, and aimed straight for the boy. He easily blocked her flaming fist, freezing it, and she was forced to fall back. However, he didn't let go of her hand, and he kept on freezing her until her full body was encased in ice.

Midnight blinked, startled. The fight had been so fast, it took her a few seconds to realize it was actually over. "Suttoki is-"

"Still in business," cut the ginger.

The ice covering her body started melting, and Todoroki jumped away. A moment later, the ice trapping her flew in pieces, and the boy was forced to create a wall behind him so as not to be blasted out of the bounds.

"You can't beat me with just your ice, Todoroki-kun!" she called, taking her stance. She called forth a few more flames from the fires. "Fire will always be stronger!"

At that, a small smirk twisted his lips. He slammed his feet into the ground, and an even colder suddenly spread through all of the stadium. The ginger gritted her teeth, taking a step back.

"What if there isn't any fire, then?" he replied smoothly.

"What…" She trailed off, only now realizing what he had done.

 **"Ooh, Todoroki played it smart and froze the four fires surrounding the stage! Now, Suttoki truly has no source of power, and can't use her Quirk anymore! Will she risk herself into a hand-to-hand fight?"**

There were a few seconds of tension, during which none moved. Todoroki was waiting to see what her next move would be, wary. He knew her well enough by now to understand she had another trick up her sleeve.

He tensed even more when a grin spread on her lips.

"No fire, Todoroki-kun?" she then asked. "Why, what are you talking about?"

He stiffened as she slammed her fists together.

Suddenly, her whole body was covered in flames.

"What…" He took as step back, eyes widening.

 **"No way! No _fricking_ way! Suttoki… Suttoki has created her own flames! I don't get it! Aizawa, I thought you said she couldn't do that!?"**

 **"She can't. Or at least, couldn't. That's what's written in her data anyway,"** replied her homeroom teacher.

"It's called _training,_ people!" retorted Kira, loudly enough to be heard. She then reported her attention to her opponent. "It wasn't easy, of course. Honestly, I never thought it would even be possible. Pretty neat, uh?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, placing his hand on the ground.

"It's putting a strain on your body," he remarked.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But that won't stop me!"

She disappeared.

She just… disappeared.

"Boo."

She was behind him. He wasn't fast enough to avoid her surprise attack, and he was literally sent flying away. He somehow managed to create another ice wall, just in time to stop him from sliding out of the bounds.

"You're shaking, Todoroki-kun," she remarked casually. He gritted his teeth when her eyes met his. Her hair was literal fire, and it reminded him of his damn old man so much… "If you can't even stand against me, how can you stand against him?"

He stiffened at that, before glaring with all of his might as he rose back to his feet.

"There's a limit to how much cold your body can take," she then pointed out, glancing at his arm. "Funny thing is, there's no limit to the heat _my_ body can take. Do you _really_ want to fight a battle you've already lost? Unless you use your left side to balance your body… you're as good as defeated right now."

She vanished yet again. This time ready, he spun around to face her… only to face emptiness. On instinct, he created a dome to shield himself, but her attack easily passed through, and she harshly slammed her feet into his back, sending him crash into the ground.

"Everyone's fighting with everything they have. Can you say the same?" she taunted. "You can't beat me with only half of your power, Todoroki-kun! Just give it up already!"

"S-so what?" he grunted, getting back up. "What are you planning? Did my damn old man managed to buy you off or something? Now I'm angry!"

He started running at her. She raised an eyebrow, thoroughly unimpressed, and simply stepped to the side at the last second. She harshly whacked him behind the head while tripping him, and he literally twirled in the air before hitting the ground again.

"You've gotten slow," she remarked flatly. There was now a harshness in her voice. "You think you're angry? Well, let me show you how pissed _I_ am!"

Her flaming hair turned brighter, hotter, wilder. Flames were running up and down her arms and legs, a hot wind picking up quickly. It was starting to swirl around her, gaining speed by each second passing. Soon enough, the wind turned to a bright orange as fire started mixing.

 _She can't be serious!_ He suddenly understood.

He could only go into defense. Creating as much ice as he could between the both of them, his shield was barely raised in time as a fire tornado rose to the sky.

There were screams from the audience, more scared than anything else, as all spectators felt the heat of the attack. It lasted for a few more seconds, during which Todoroki's ice melted and broke down, sending him fly away. He managed to stop himself from falling out, though it was a close call.

The tornado dissipated, revealing an unfazed ginger.

Well, saved for the small trail of blood now running down her nose.

"I'm so angry, Todoroki-kun…" she admitted, fists clenching and flames roaring up. "So, so angry… I'm angry because of you, because of your stupid father, because of myself… I'm aiming for the top, we all are, because we all want to be Heroes! My… my goal might seem idiotic compared to your yours… my drive isn't as purposeful… but my will is just as strong, if not more! And I… I refuse to loose to someone like you! Someone like you… who's just fucking screwing around! If you won't take this fight seriously, then get out already!"

She propelled herself at him, and hit him right in the face. He stumbled back, his nose already bloodied, and she ran at him again.

"You want to be a Hero too, don't you?" she exclaimed, slamming her flaming fist into his side. "Then do it, damn it! Why do you have to hold yourself back because of that man?"

"I… will reject him… and his power…"

He managed to land a punch on her face, and the jaw cracked. She didn't stop, though, and managed to tackle him down.

"This is _your_ power!" she protested. "This is your power and your body and your life and god damn it, if you can't even see that you're your own person then I'm afraid you've already become what you've always feared! Is that what you want, Shoto? Is it really what you want!?"

Silence ensued. Present Mic had fallen completely speechless, no longer commenting on the fight. The crowd wasn't making a noise. Cementoss was ready to step in if needed, and Midnight seemed to ponder over whether or not she should call the match.

Todoroki stared at Kira, wide-eyed.

 _"It's okay for you to become who you want to be"_ was what his mother once said.

He heard her. He heard them both.

And now, he understood.

His skin started heating up. "Even though you want to win…" Flames started sprouting from his left arm. "Damn it…"

Kira instantly jumped away and, the next second, his left arm was completely encased in fire. Instantly, the ice covering his body melted.

"To help your enemy… which one of us is screwing around now!?"

The ginger couldn't help but grin at that. "I dunno. Seemed like you needed a little incentive. Getting serious now, are we?"

"I want… to be a Hero, too…!"

 _"SHOTO!"_

Both teens startled a little at the yell, glancing to the stands. Endeavor was quickly coming down the stairs, obviously pleased.

"Have you finally accepted yourself!? That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me… You will fulfill my desire!"

…

…

…

 **"Endeavor suddenly shouts encouragement…? Such a doting father."**

"Just fuck off already!" Kira yelled back, her flames roaring up too. She then reported her eyes on Todoroki. "This fight has gone on for long enough. Let's finish this!"

"Why so excited?" he retorted, though he too was grinning a tad madly. His ice and fire became stronger. "Ready to loose?"

"Ladies first," she bowed a little, taunting him.

He pounced. Ice spread over all of the stage. She instantly moved ahead, fist raised and ready to strike. Easily avoiding his ice, she was gathering more and more power in her fist, and he was preparing to hit back with just as much strength.

This was the last attack, both knew that all too well, and there was no way either of them was backing down. As they were about to meet, though, walls of cement suddenly rose from the ground and between the both of them. The two students violently collided with them and there was a moment of stillness, before an actual explosion followed.

Everyone was blown away. The shockwave was enough to destroy most of the stage and send many of the spectators flying a few seats back. The fire soon dissipated, though, and the dust slowly fell back to the ground.

 **"W-what… was that? What the heck is _up_ with your class?"**

 **"The air that had been cooled off thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded."**

 **"T-that's what created this explosion…? Just how _hot_ was that!? And jeez, I can't see a thing down there! Oi, who won the match- wait. No. No, no, no. This- this isn't making any sense… but it's true! They're both… _they're both still standing!"_**

The last of the smoke, steam and dust cleared, revealing an utterly destroyed stage and the two opponents, still on their feet and within the bounds.

The ginger internally cursed. While she had withstood the shockwave, she had gone beyond her limits by far. Blood was still dripping heavily from her nose, and she could feel a headache coming. That, and her body couldn't move. She was frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch as Todoroki slowly started making his way towards her.

He stopped just before her, eyebrow raised. "You can't move, can you?"

"Nope!" she confirmed, somewhat cheerfully. "Afraid I ain't giving up, though."

"I thought you'd say that," he admitted, a little exasperated. There was a small smile gracing his lips, though.

He moved around her to stand in her back. A moment later, her harshly hit her… where Izuku had hit her earlier. Pain instantly flared up her whole back as she collapsed to the ground, gasping and coughing harshly.

"T-Todoroki-kun… y-you jerk…"

Midnight was suddenly kneeling next to her. When understanding Kira would no longer be able to fight, she rose back to her feet.

"Suttoki is immobilized! Todoroki moves to the final!"

The cheering that followed was simply deafening. The whole stadium shook violently on its foundations under the thunders of applause and the screams from the spectators.

"T-that… that was… a fun match…" Kira remarked softly. "W-we… we should do that… again…"

"Why would you push yourself so far?" the boy sighed.

The medical robots arrived next to them, and she was swiftly transferred on the stretcher. Once settled, she simply smiled at him again, obviously happy.

"I-I told you… didn't I…?" she replied, smugness in her voice. "That I… I'd beat s-some sense… into you…"

He blinked a few times at that, before a small laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah. Yeah, you did. Now go get some rest, Kira. You need it."

"I-I'll do that… You kick Spikey's ass, alright? I… I'm counting o-on you…"

He simply nodded, and she was then lead away by the medical robots. He stared for a few seconds, before looking down at his left hand, thoughtful.

He didn't know what to do with this new development.

He needed to think about it.

* * *

.

.

"Suttoki Kira… she's the one you were rooting for, right?"

Death Arms glanced to Kamui, nodding, before reporting his attention on the screen. While the stage was being repaired, they were replaying the fight that had just happened. Needless to say, it had been very impressive. Every Hero in charge of the security had witnessed the fire tornado and the following explosion, and most of them had been thoroughly impressed by the fight.

In fact, most of the kids up had been amazing. Some of them, those two included, were already stronger than the average Hero.

"Aa. She's grown much stronger since the last time I met her," mused Death Arms.

"She's rather cute, though a little too wild for my tastes," replied Mount Lady.

At that, the two Heroes could only sweatdrop.

* * *

.

.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"You should have come to me after your match with Midoriya," sighed heavily Recovery Girl, grazing her fingers over her injuries. "There's nothing broken, thankfully, but the bruise will be there for a while. I have healed your jaw, but the strain put over your body will go away on its own, and so will the bruise."

"Let me guess: you won't heal it because it's a lesson I'll have to learn from?" cringed the ginger.

"Exactly. It would seem words don't get through you, so maybe pain will," replied the old woman, jumping on her stool. She stared at her patient, who was lying on her stomach, unable to move. "Suttoki-chan… why are you always so hesitant to ask for help?"

"I'm not," she grunted. "I ask for help for training, right? And I ask for help when it comes to studies, and when I need a hand to do something-"

"But not when you're injured. Every time you are hurt, you refuse to acknowledge it."

The teen bit her lower lip, averting her eyes. After a few more seconds, she sighed and pushed herself up. Her muscles were stiff, barely obeying, but her will to move was stronger than that.

"What are you doing? You need to rest!"

"I'm _fine,"_ snapped back the ginger, breath ragged. "Perfectly, totally _fine._ It's just a bruise, right? I've been through worse. This ain't a problem."

She got off the bed, ignoring Recovery Girl's protests. Grabbing her jacket, she then opened the door of the infirmary.

"Thanks for treating me." On which she left without another look behind.

* * *

 _What's gotten into me? Damn it! Why did I have to storm off like that?_

"Kira?"

The fiery girl startled, spinning on her heels. At the familiar figure, she allowed herself to relax.

"Ren!"

Her brother grin, catching up to her. Once he was close enough, she trapped him in a tight hug. He instantly returned the favor, but let go as soon as she hissed in pain.

"You're hurt?" he frowned. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl, she can-"

"No!"

He blinked, and she pulled away, lowering her head.

"… Kira?"

"I'm _fine,_ " she stressed, crossing her arms over her chest. The bruise hurt like hell, but nothing she couldn't deal with. "I don't need to be looked over. I can take care of myself, alright?"

"I know you can," he assured, ruffling her hair. "But being hurt isn't a weakness, Kira."

She tensed a little at that.

 _He… saw right through it._

A somewhat bitter smile graced her lips.

 _Who am I kidding? It's Ren. Of course he noticed._

"Everyone gets hurt, even Pro Heroes," he insisted softly. "And… even though you have a great ambition, you're still allowed to live. You don't have to be strong all the time, you know? You're still just a kid…"

"I'm a kid with a target behind the head," she retorted, somewhat harshly. "I don't have to be strong all the time, but I can't allow myself to be weak. Not with what's happening out there. Not with who's after me. Not with the threats weighting on my shoulders and targeting those I love. The winds are changing, Ren, you should know that better than anyone else. Time isn't a luxury _any_ of us can afford, now, and even less me."

The white-haired man stared at his sister for a moment. He knew that she had a strong character, that she stood with her beliefs and principles, that she walked down that path because she had the opportunity and the means to do so. She wasn't someone serious by nature, enjoyed the littlest things and always saw the glass half-full. But right now? He just couldn't see any of those traits that made his sister who she was, whom he had grown with, whom he had basically raised.

He had been mistaken earlier. She _wasn't_ a kid anymore.

"I'm sorry," he looked down. "This is all my fault. If I wasn't-"

"No. Don't you even… God, no, this isn't anyone's fault but Hagane's," she replied without hesitation. "Look, I'm just… I know you want to help me. But I… I also know that you _can't._ No one can. When Hagane comes back, I doubt I'll have people by my side. He'll know better than to attack me when I'm with my friends. Or worse, he actually attacks when I'm surrounded, and I find myself unable to protect anyone. One way or another, I need to be strong. To defend my friends, and to defend myself. I can't keep relying on people any longer and… and I'm the one who's sorry. I'm… I'm the worst sister ever, aren't I?"

"Oh, Kira…"

He pulled her into his arms again, careful not to touch her injury. She didn't react, and he ran his fingers through her lion mane. It was something he used to do when she was younger, when she still had nightmares of that night. It had been a long while since he last did that, though.

"We'll get through this, sis," he assured. She breathed in shakily, holding back frustrated tears. She wasn't going to cry, damn it! "And even if you keep pushing me away, even if you try to keep me aside to keep me safe… I won't _ever_ let you go, no matter what. We're together. We'll _always_ be together, okay? I promise."

She took a few, deep breaths.

She _really_ wanted to cry, now.

"… you're annoying," she choked out.

He chuckled at that. "I'm the big brother, remember? That's kind of my job."

They kept silent for a while after that. When Kira finally managed to get a grip over her emotions, she pulled away, rubbing her watery eyes.

"Thanks, Ren."

"Anytime. Don't loose hope, Little Spark. Things will work out perfectly in the end, you'll see. They always do."

At that, she offered a wobbly smile. It wasn't as big or as bright as her usual smiles, but it was as genuine, if not more.

"I'll try."

* * *

.

.

 **"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed. And now, we will begin the award ceremony!"**

The podium rose from the ground. On the third place platform were standing both Tokoyami and Kira. The girl was grinning, obviously satisfied with the third place. She _had_ been aiming for the top, but being on the podium for her first year wasn't half-bad, and she knew she had made a great impression anyway.

On the second platform was Todoroki. He seemed deep in thoughts, his face as blank as ever.

Finally, on the first place platform was… Bakugo, in all his raging glory. He was chained down like a wild animal, trashing around and cursing through the muzzle they had put on him.

"Now, we will award the medals!" announced Midnight. "The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man… "

A loud, familiar laugh echoed as a figure appeared on the top of the stadium. The crowd went wild when recognizing the Top Hero.

"I HAVE BROUGHT THE MEDALS HERE!"

"Our very own Hero, All Might!" presented Midnight.

He landed, and there was a moment of silence. The woman quickly apologized for talking over him, and a wave of excitement washed over the audience.

"Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third places."

"Hai, hai."

He grabbed the two medals, and went to the two students in third place. He first faced Tokoyami.

"Young Tokoyami, congratulations. You sure are strong," praised the Hero.

"You are too kind," the boy bowed gratefully.

All Might suddenly hugged him, patting his back in comfort. "However, in order to fight well against different types, you must not rely only on your Quirk. If you train your own strength more, then you'll have more options when you fight."

"Understood."

All Might then turned to Kira, who beamed at him as he slipped the medal around her neck. It was bronze but, next year, she'd get the gold for sure.

"You did a great job, young Suttoki," All Might stated. "You possess a wide range of skills, too. All that is left is for you to push your limits even farther."

"I will," she assured. "Thank you."

"Of course. And… you did well, with young Todoroki."

Her smile widened at that, and he moved on. He didn't say 'against' but 'with', so he surely understood what she had done during her fight against the dual-haired boy. All Might moved on to Todoroki, and then to Bakugo. After tying the gold medal in the blond boy's mouth, the Top Hero faced the rest of the students.

"Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw… Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is definitely sprouting! And so, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me… Ready… go!"

 _"PLUS ULTRA!"_

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!"

There was a moment of silence. Then, most started laughing, while the Hero apologized profusely for the misunderstanding. However, as they were about to leave, though, the earth started to shake.

"What-"

The ground cracked, and a column suddenly sprouted, until it reached a height of around ten meters. The sunlight was reflecting on it like a mirror-

 _Metal. It's metal._

Confusion was palpable amongst the crowd and the students, who had quickly moved away from the column. Kira jumped from the podium, tensed.

"Hagane!" she barked. The only thing keeping her from shaking was her muscles, too stiff to allow such a reaction. "Show yourself, you bastard!"

Most of her friends flinched at that, now wary. Then, on top of the column, the Villain appeared. Kira gritted her teeth at the sight. Same black hair, same purple eyes, same damn mask…

"That was _really_ cute, people," he stated, a lazy smirk stretching his lips. "And I gotta say, this tournament wasn't half-bad. Kids these days sure are amazing, aren't they?"

"What do you want?" she snapped, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"I'm not here for you this time around, sweetheart," he retorted. He then spread his arms, gesturing to the crowd. "I'm here… to make an announcement! The world is watching, and so the world will listen…"

"Get him down!" ordered Midnight, farther away. "Stop him!"

"We, the League of Villains, are recruiting!" he pursued, unperturbed. "And not only are we recruiting, but we are declaring war! You've had enough of the Heroes being in control? You've had enough of being rejected, tossed aside like garbage? You've had enough of those tights-wearing assholes telling you what you can and can't do?"

The crowd was quickly evacuating, Heroes were starting to gather. A few tried to attack, but everything was deflected by warp gates that kept appearing to shield him.

"Then join us. Join the League of Villains!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing in the whole stadium. A feral grin spread on his lips. "We'll make it worth your while. And you, Heroes! This era of one-sided justice reaches its end. A new era will begin, and all those that were casted in the shadows will rise for a new day, a day where _we_ will be the ones to the top!"

A warp gate suddenly formed behind him.

"He's going to escape!" warned Kira, unable to do anything but watch. If she tried to attack, she might very well be kidnapped here and there by one of the gates.

"We're going beyond what everyone expects of us, Villains." He started laughing. "Go beyond! Plus Ultra! Isn't that your oh-so-precious devise?"

And he disappeared through the gate before anyone could stop him. As it closed behind him, though, his last words echoed darkly.

"See you soon, little spitfire~"

* * *

.

.

"Okay. Forgetting about that little incident at the end… Good work, everyone," flatly said Aizawa-sensei. "There will be no school tomorrow or the day after. I'm sure the Pro Heroes who watched the Sports Festival will want to recruit you, but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well, and look forward to that."

"Wait, sir! How can we forget about that?" protested Kirishima. "The League of Villains basically declared war! We can't just-"

"Kirishima."

The red-haired boy instantly shut up, as all eyes fell on Kira. The ginger hadn't said a word since Hagane showed up earlier, and so everyone was surprised to hear her.

"We can't do anything about it," she stated. "We have to let the Pros handle this."

"B-but we want to be Heroes too!" protested Kaminari. "How is that not our problem?"

"It _is_ our problem," she retorted. She then looked up, startling her friends. Her eyes were darkened by anger, but determination was alight in her gaze. "Right now, though, we're only students. We haven't even finished our first school term, and you think the teachers will allow us to go out in the field or something?"

"Well, put like that…" the blond mumbled. He could only agree, after all.

"What we _can_ do is work even harder," Kira then remarked. "Train. Learn. Grow. Expand our skills, exploit our weaknesses and strengths, _go beyond._ We fought Villains already, and came out _victorious._ We can only use that experience as an opportunity to become even _better_ Heroes. And when they come back –because trust me, we're not done hearing about them-… then, we'll be ready."

Kirishima sniffed loudly, wiping a tear. "That… was so manly! I'll follow you, Red One!"

"What?"

"Kira-chan is right," then agreed Tsuyu. "We can't run ahead of danger. We need to prepare ourselves, so that we can actually fight back when they attack again."

"We might only be students, but we're already strong!" cheered Uraraka. "If we work hard, we can only get better!"

As the rest of the class joined in the sudden frenzy, Aizawa sighed. Wasn't _he_ the teacher? If Suttoki kept doing pep talks, he'd probably loose his job.

But hey, then again, that meant less work for him, so he probably shouldn't complain.

 _At least I know they won't try to do anything reckless,_ he sighed internally.

"Okay, okay. Now get out of here. Class is over," he concluded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE:**

Todoroki stared at Kira for a moment.

"You said you'd get some rest."

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "And you said you'd kick Spikey's ass. I'd say we're even."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Okay, so that's a wrap people! I really enjoyed writing this chapter too, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Anyhow, yes, Kira has two new abilities: hardening fire and creating fire! If you have any questions about those, don't hesitate to ask!**

 **See you around! Plus Ultra!**


	18. Coping Mechanism

**Okay guys so: to thank you all for your support AND for celebrating the fact that the third season begins in less than a week from now, I've decided to post a new chapter! Yes, so soon, and no, it's not an april prank either!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's coping mechanism and Kira's ambition.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, Kira woke up on schedule. She knew she didn't have school for the next two days, but it didn't mean she could slack off. With the stunt Hagane pulled the day before, she couldn't allow herself to grow complacent with her abilities. She had already contacted Nami-sensei for a training session the next day, and she'd use today to work on basic physical efforts and control.

Her muscles were still stiff because of the strain, and so she was careful in her morning work out to stretch everything out. After ten minutes or so, she let out an heavy sigh and glanced at the clock.

 _It's a little passed five and a half. Talk about an ungodly hour to wake up to._

But she couldn't help it. After realizing getting up at six and a half just didn't fit her schedule any longer, she decided to wake up even earlier. It hadn't been a fun transition but now, she couldn't sleep in even if she wanted to.

 _Guess internal clocks are a thing, uh?_

Not that she complained. It could only help, after all. Plus, if her body _really_ needed the sleep, then she wouldn't wake up. Simple as that, really!

Opening the curtains of the single window, she took a few seconds to enjoy the faint light rising in the distance. It was still very dark, but she knew the sun would be up by the time she finished her usual jog.

Quickly changing into a more appropriate attire for running, the teen then left her room and headed outside. Once there, she stretched her arms-

"Ouch…"

Well, tried to. She had forgotten about the injury on her back. Obviously, the meds she had taken the night before had now wore off.

"I can deal with it," she muttered, shaking her head. Exhaling deeply, she then forced herself to block out the pain. "I can deal with it."

She started running.

* * *

.

.

Kira checked her time, unsatisfied. She could understand that her body was slowed down due to her surpassing the limits, but she wouldn't settle for that result. She'd try again after breakfast. After all, the only way to get better was to break passed the limits, right? Kira saw her Quirk like a bone. The more you broke it, the stronger it became.

Right now, though, she was hungry.

"Good morning, Kira-chan!"

"Good morning, Lunch-Rush!" greeted the teen. "What's for breakfast today?"

"I made your favorite!" informed gleefully the chef. He pulled out a plate, and Kira's heart missed a beat. "Pancakes with bananas, strawberries and chocolate!"

"Lunch-Rush…" she sighed happily. "You're definitely my favorite Hero."

That made him laugh, and she gratefully took the plate. They were still warm, and smelled _soooo_ good! The ginger knew eating things like this kind of went against the purpose of her training, but she just couldn't help her sweet tooth. Plus, it's not like she'd actually manage to accumulate the fat, what with all the training she went through.

Kira took a look at the empty cafeteria. "You know, sometimes, I feel like I'm actually the only student you make breakfast for," she admitted. "I never really realized until now, but the student dorms are pretty empty, aren't they?"

"They're not empty," assured Lunch-Rush, chuckling. "Your room was simply placed on one of the higher floors, where the security is better. Most of the students live on lower floors. Plus, dorms are not only separated between boys and girls, but also grades."

"I can understand that. But still, wouldn't I have crossed paths with someone already? I mean, I see some seniors and such around, but never in the morning," she mused.

"Kira-chan, you're probably the only student I know that can wake up at five in the morning and _not_ look dead on your feet," he joked. "I doubt you'll see many of your fellow schoolmates that have that kind of drive."

"Right, forgot about that detail," she admitted, laughing a little. Her stomach suddenly growly loudly, and her cheeks turned a little red while the Pro Hero laughed heartily. "Sorry about that. Thanks again for the food! Though you shouldn't spoil me too much, or I might get used to it."

"Anytime, Kira-chan. And don't worry, it was just a special something for your wonderful performance during the Sports Festival. Keep it up!"

"I will!"

Lunch-Rush waved, before returning to his kitchen. Smiling in anticipation, Kira wasted no time in taking a seat at the nearest table to start eating. The first bite literally melted in her mouth, and she took a second to appreciate the food. Seeing as supper wasn't offered by the school, and dinner was only served five days per week, she couldn't enjoy such amazing lunches as often as she'd like.

"He knows me too well," she snorted, only then noticing the smiling faces decorating her pancakes. "Well, Itadakimasu~"

The twinge of nostalgia she felt as she started eating was quickly pushed in the back of her mind. She knew her brother wouldn't be cooking for her for a long while, so she wouldn't bother with those parasitic thoughts.

* * *

.

.

After another run around the school grounds, Kira allowed herself to relax a little. Her time was much better than earlier this morning and, while she had beaten no record, it was still good enough for now. So, after taking a quick shower, the teen then headed to a more distant part of the grounds to practice her control. She couldn't do that inside, by risk of putting fire to the school. And of course, she couldn't do that too close to more used areas, like the entrance or the buildings in general. So, she found herself heading back to the training field, where they had done their physical tests on the first day.

She glanced around. "Feels like it's been years since then…"

The teen sat on the ground. Before anything, she'd try some meditation, to relax her mind and allow easier control. She wouldn't push back her limits too much so soon, she knew better than that, but she could still work on her mental, right?

* * *

"Oh, she's already outside."

"… you're kidding, right?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Aizawa-kun."

With a deep, heavy sigh, the black-haired man made his way to the window at the pace of a slug. Looking down at the training field, he saw that the Headmaster was right, and that Suttoki was already back to training.

"There's no stopping this girl," he grunted. "Doesn't she understand the concept of rest? She needs to take a break, or else her body won't be able to keep up."

"Who can blame her, though?" replied Headmaster Nezu. "When one's life is put at risk, they cope differently. Her own coping mechanism is training, and no one can say it's a bad thing. What _could_ have worst consequences is the expectations she has for herself. They push her towards success, yes, but… tell me, Aizawa-kun. Do you know what she does during her free time?"

"Why should I know? I don't stalk my students," he deadpanned.

"She trains," pursued the Headmaster, unperturbed. "She trains, or meditates, or even studies when she feels like it. That brings about another question, though."

Eraser Head reported his attention to the teen below. She was sitting on the grass, apparently meditating. He didn't think she'd have it in her –kids with too much energy tended to be unable to stay in place for an extended period of time, after all- but then again, with her Quirk, control wasn't just an option.

"... What does she do when she _doesn't_ train, then?" he finally asked.

"Exactly. But… you know the answer to that question too, don't you?"

Yes. Yes, he did.

And he didn't like it one bit.

Without another word, he stormed outside.

Nezu chuckled to himself, sipping his tea. A moment later, Midnight and Present Mic stepped in.

"Hey, hey, Nezu-san! What's gotten into Aizawa?" wondered the blond, curious.

"He's going to check up on a student," shrugged innocently the Headmaster. He glanced back outside, where the teen was now practicing movements, fire joining the fray. "Watch with me?"

"Wait, is that Suttoki? She's already back to training?" gasped Present Mic, literally gluing his face to the window. "Man, these kids have some serious motivation…"

"Pay up, Mic!" grinned Midnight, extending her hand to him.

"Hai, hai…" he grunted.

"Oh, a bet?" realized the Headmaster, amused.

"I said Suttoki would start training again _tomorrow,_ " huffed the blond, handing over the money.

"And I said she'd start training again today!" The woman cheerfully took her winnings to put it in one of her pockets. "Oh, such youthfulness~!"

"Oh, look! Aizawa's out!" suddenly remarked Present Mic, getting over his loss pretty quickly.

The other two Pro Heroes looked outside where, effectively, the black-haired man was now making his way towards the ginger, who still hadn't noticed him.

"Ten says he makes her stop," announced the blond, growing interested.

"Ten says he helps her out," replied Midnight.

"Ten says he does both," cheerfully chimed in Nezu.

At that, both teachers slumped in defeat. If the Headmaster bet against them, then they had already lost. He wasn't known as a genius for nothing, after all.

* * *

Kira was about to augment the density of her flames when they suddenly dissipated, the familiar heat she felt when using her Quirk vanishing along with it. Startled, she spun on her heels and threw the first thing she could grab.

Her shoe was easily caught by her homeroom teacher, who stared at her with a blank face.

"A-Aizawa-sensei!" she gasped. "God, I'm so sorry! I didn't- I just- I thought-"

"Get yourself together, Suttoki," he rolled his eyes, walking to her. She realized he must have be the one who stopped her from using her Quirk. "What are you doing?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to answer. Was he hit over the head, or something? What she was doing was pretty obvious.

"Training…?"

"Why?"

"… are you asking one of your students why she's training?" she asked, confused.

"I'm asking one of my _injured_ students why she's training," he corrected in his usual, flat tone. There was a certain harshness to it, though. He threw her back her shoe, which she caught. "You ought to know better than to always push yourself to the extreme, Suttoki."

"I'm not pushing myself," she protested, putting back her shoe on. "That's what I always do. Plus, I was barely injured! It's just a bruise, I'll get over it. I can't slack off now, of all times."

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" he sighed, already knowing the answer to that question too.

She lowered her eyes, fists clenching at the reminder. "That man… he just waltzed in as if he owned the friggin' place. No matter how many Heroes were there, no one has been able to stop him!" Her tone rose a little. "How am I supposed to just sit on my ass when I know that someone who's _that_ strong… who has so many tools and means to get what he wants… is after _me?_ I… I can't be weak. Not when the threat is so real. Not when my friends could be put in danger too. Surely, you understand that!"

"I do," he assured, and she calmed down a little at that. "Doesn't make it right. Suttoki, being strong isn't just about pushing passed your limits again and again. It's also about knowing when you need to take a step back and look at the bigger picture."

"But I don't have _time_ for this!" she retorted, shaking her head. "Who knows when he'll come back? Who knows who he's going to attack next? Who knows what'll happen, and when, and- and who knows if you'll even be around when that happens?" Her breathing was ragged, she was trying her hardest not to let her anger get the best of her, but Aizawa could easily see the sparks flying from the tips of her fingers. "I can't always rely on others, Aizawa-sensei. I told Ren yesterday, and now I'm telling you: I need to be strong enough to protect myself, and to protect those around me. I can't keep thinking 'Heroes will keep me safe' when we both know very well that it's just a smoke screen. Being under protection is all well and good, but I can't keep hiding behind others any longer. I just… I _can't."_

The Pro Hero stared at his student for a moment. Suttoki Kira was more than probably one of the best students of his class. Hard working, determined, great Quirk and most of all, a positivity that could match All Might's. She just didn't know how to let go, and that was both her strength and her weakness. However, now that he looked closer… he realized how much of it was actually an act. She played the part with her friends so as not to worry them, kept on smiling and cracking jokes and cheering them on without saying anything about how she truly felt. By doing all that, though, she only isolated herself even more.

And, be it physically or mentally, an isolated person was the easiest target for Villains and scum of the likes.

 _Well, we can't have that, can we?_

"Suttoki. Come with me."

"W-what?"

He didn't repeat himself, though, simply leaving the field. At first startled by this sudden return to reality, the teen then quickly grabbed her training bag before running after him.

"A-Aizawa-sensei! Wait! Where are we going? We- _Aizawa-sensei!"_

* * *

"So… who won?"

"Who do you think?" Midnight rolled her eyes, handing the money over to the Headmaster.

"Well, she stopped… but he left with her… Oh, alright, alright!" Giving up, Present Mic too gave the money.

Chuckling softly, the Headmaster tucked away his winnings, and sipped some more of his tea.

 _Aizawa-kun… you really are a softie when it comes to your students, aren't you?_

* * *

.

.

Kira was extremely confused.

One moment she was training, the next she was leaving the school grounds with her homeroom teacher. She had quickly changed into casual clothes before going out, but in all of the time it took to get ready and leave, Aizawa-sensei hadn't answered a single question.

"What if I don't want to go?" she remarked, still following him.

"Then I drag you there."

"Charming."

The ginger really thought that bugging him about it would make him gave up and answer her, but he obviously had an incredibly high tolerance for annoying people. When she asked about it, he had simply replied by pointing out he was working with Present Mic and All Might.

That was a very legit answer, if you asked Kira.

"Hey! Suttoki Kira-san!"

The teen flinched, before looking over at the source of the call. It was a man, eating on a terrace with a woman- surely his wife. He waved cheerfully, and the woman beamed at her.

"You were great at the Sports Festival! Good work!" she remarked with a thumbs up.

"R-right… Thanks!"

They quickly disappeared from sight, and the ginger sighed. Her teacher seemed as unperturbed as ever though, with all the bandages covering him, it was kind of hard to read his expressions.

"That was weird," she mused.

"You made a big impression during the festival," he shrugged, turning to the right. They stopped at the light. "And you're easily noticed, so of course people would recognize you."

…

…

…

"Can I borrow some of your bandages?"

"No."

"Meanie."

* * *

.

.

"So… you dragged me all of the way from the academy… to go to a pet shop?"

"Just get inside already. You're drawing attention."

She rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Seriously, at that point, it wasn't worth fighting about. She was just even more confused than before. Why would her teacher –who could be a downright asshole when he wanted to- bring her to a pet shop, of all places?

"Go take a look around, I have to talk with the manager," he ordered, already walking away.

"Okay?"

He was gone in a flash. The teen shrugged, deciding to make the most of this opportunity. It had been a while since she left the school grounds, after all, and even more so for such a trivial matter.

Her attention was instantly caught by the numerous cats in the back. She had always been a cat person, after all, and the only reason why she never had one was because Ren was allergic.

"Aw…" She crouched before one of the windows. On the other side was a cute, orange cat. "Hello there, cutie-pie…"

He stared at her for a second, before looking away to ignore her, and she laughed a little. It really was a cat reaction. There suddenly was a 'bump' from one of the higher cages. Curious, she rose back to her feet, and found herself face to face with a kitty. He was really small, surely a baby, and he was of a warm brown, with deep green eyes.

"What-"

She then realized that there were two other cats in the cage. The second one was beige, with red yes, while the third one was completely white, with pale blue eyes.

"They're babies, but not from the same litter…" she mused.

The one with the beige fur suddenly hissed at the first she had seen, apparently angry. The other cat simply ran at him and tackled him, obviously trying to play. He was instantly shoved off by the angry kitty. The third was just watching it happen, seemingly not about to intervene.

"Why do I have a weird feeling of déjà-vu?" she sweatdropped.

"Oh, they caught your attention?"

The ginger jumped, before looking over at the woman that had appeared next to her. She obviously had a mutation Quirk, if the whiskers were anything to go by.

"I'm the owner of the shop, you can just call me Bunny," she greeted cheerfully. "You're Suttoki Kira, right? You were awesome at the Sports Festival. My kids just can't stop talking about your fight in the semi-finals."

"Ah ah, thanks… You said you were the owner, right?" The woman nodded, and Kira looked back to the three cats. "I was just wondering… why are they in the same cage? They're obviously from different litters…"

"We ran out of cages when we first got them," admitted Bunny, somewhat sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her head. "They started living together right off the bat and now, if we try to separate them… Well, let's just say, it gets kind of messy."

"I see."

"Do you like them?"

"Uh? Yeah, they're really cute. I love cats, you know? But I don't-"

"Great! I'll get everything ready!"

"Wait, what?"

But the whiskered woman was already gone. Blinking a few times, the girl then looked back to the three kittens.

They weren't there anymore, though.

"Uh? Uh!?" She checked through the window once. Twice. They really weren't there anymore. "What?"

"I'm back~!" Kira jumped again as Bunny suddenly appeared next to her, a large box in her hands.

"B-Bunny-san! The cats, they're gone! They just-"

"What are you talking about, silly?" laughed the owner. She lifted the box a little higher, and only then did Kira notice the faint hissing that could be heard from inside of it. "They're all here! And now… here you go!"

The ginger couldn't do anything as the woman shoved the box in her arms. Stumbling a little under the sudden weight, she then shot her a panicked look.

"W-wait! I can't just take the cats! I don't have time to take care of them! I don't even have the money to pay for them! I don't-"

"The school pays for it," Aizawa-sensei was suddenly back next to her. He glanced at the box. "Three of them, really? Oh well, whatever works. Come on, let's go."

"But-"

Kira blinked.

Kira startled.

Kira gasped.

Because Kira was suddenly outside of the shop.

"See you later, Kira-chan~!" Bunny waved before slamming the door shut.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Kira looked at her teacher, mildly terrified.

"What… just happened?"

"Bunny's Quirk is super-speed. The whiskers are just because she finds them cute. Now come on, we're going back to the school."

As he started walking away, the ginger gritted her teeth. She was confused and still slightly under shock and _damn it_ , she wanted answers.

"No. No, I'm not coming," she snapped, and the teacher stopped in his tracks. "I want answers, Aizawa-sensei! What… what the _hell_ is going on!?"

"Suttoki…" He slowly turned around. Once he was facing her, she gulped a little. He wasn't in the mood to repeat himself, that much was obvious despite him being completely mummified. "Look. These cats will require care, and attention, and _time._ They're your responsibility now, so you better get used to them already."

"B-but I don't _have_ time! I told you before, I-"

"Then _make_ it. Adapt your training schedule. As of now, these cats are your priority. You can focus on training once you've found a way to balance them and your studies. Also, you can't just bring them back here. I've already warned Bunny not to take them back. And if you _do_ try to get rid of them… Well, I'll have you in detention each and every day until he end of the school year. Have I made myself clear?"

"… that's abusing your power."

"I'm the teacher. Deal with it."

On that note, he started walking again. Kira stared at his retreating back for a few seconds, before shaking her head and running to catch up with him.

She tried to ignore the small smile that tried to twist her lips.

* * *

.

.

Once they got back, Aizawa-sensei wasted no time in abandoning her. Forced to carry both the box with the cats _and_ the different basic products her teacher had purchased in the meantime –where he put the bags on their way back, she had no fricking idea-, it took her a while before finally reaching her room.

Once inside, she dropped the bags on the floor, before placing the box on the table. As soon as she let go of it, though, it started shaking. Obviously, the cats were done before dragged around for the day.

"Well, no backing out now." Already feeling a headache coming, she then opened it.

Instantly, she had to avoid the flying beige cat. He had jumped at her, claws out and ready to draw blood. It swiftly landed on its paws and turned around, hissing loudly.

"What the hell?" she cursed, heart beating fast. "You scared me, you jerk! Are you trying to rip my eyes out or something?"

The cat hissed yet again. She glared at him, not backing down. After a moment, the animal calmed down somewhat, and took a step back, now wary. She sighed, before crouching down to be at a closer level.

"Look, I don't want us to hate each other," she assured. "This is your new home, alright? So, why don't we try to be friends?"

She extended her hand to him, hoping he would stop seeing her as a threat and actually start to act with some civility. After a few more seconds, the cat hesitantly started approaching. He flinched a few times when she shifted in place, but kept on moving. When he was finally in reach, he sniffed her opened palm. Then, he softly licked her finger.

"Aw, there you go. You see? That wasn't so- _ow! You son of bitch!"_

She pulled away and the cat jumped onto the couch. He comfortably settled down, obviously satisfied, and the ginger gaped at her now bleeding finger.

"You _bit_ me, you damn savage! What was that for?"

He simply flicked his tail at her, obviously done, and she huffed angrily.

"Now I get why you're so familiar," she grunted, going to grab a tissue. The wound wasn't actually hurting that bad, but it was still bleeding. "I've got an asshole of your kind in my class. You know what? I'll call you Spikey. You two look too much alike to pass up the opportunity."

Satisfied with the name, the ginger then decided to forget about him for now to focus on the other two kittens. Pulling a first one out, she found herself staring into pale, blue eyes.

"… Shiro. Cliché, but it fits," she nodded, gently putting it down. The cat stared at her for a moment, before leisurely walking away. "… Weird cat…"

Shaking her head, she pulled out the last of the kittens. It was the one with the deep, green eyes. As soon as she grabbed him, he started licking her injured finger, as if to make it better. She laughed a little at that.

"Aw, you're sweet! You know, I think you're my favorite," she told him. "… I'll call you Deku! Yup, that fits perfectly!"

The cat purred, rubbing his head against her. Smiling, she kept on petting him, heading for the couch. Spikey hissed at her when she sat down, but she ignored him and kept on petting Deku. After a few seconds, the beige cat grumpily returned to his occupation – otherwise said, doing nothing. After a while, Shiro obviously decided that he liked her enough to come and sleep on her.

Then, she chuckled a little. "Funny. I named one of you after my best friend and the other as my greatest rival." She then sweatdropped, realizing something. "Wait, that's actually kind of sad."

Deku simply kept on purring, Shiro simply kept on sleeping, and Spikey simply kept on sulking.

* * *

.

.

"… You bought her cats."

"The school paid for it."

"… _Cats._ Aizawa, you brought your student to the _pet shop_ to get her _cats."_

Eraser Head wanted to hit his head against his desk. If it wasn't for his injuries, he probably would have done so.

He'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

.

.

The next day, Kira found herself forced to cancel with Nami-sensei. Spikey was a literal devil and wrecked her stuff, Deku just wouldn't stop following her, and Shiro kept on disappearing to God knows where, which scared her each and every time. She couldn't just leave them alone, who knew what they'd do?

"Maybe I could try to meditate…" she sighed, sitting on her bed.

She closed her eyes.

 _Breath in. Breath out. Breath-_

 _'BANG!' 'SCRATCH!' 'RIP!' 'CLANG!' 'CLANG!' 'CLANG!'_

A hiss echoed. There was a pitiful meow.

"Ugh, who am I kidding!?" Kira snapped, heading for the kitchen where all the ruckus came from.

Training would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

.

.

"Alright, class. Today, we'll-"

The door suddenly slammed open, letting enter Kira. She was even more disheveled than usual, and she had obviously ran all the way to the class.

"S-sorry I'm late!" she apologized. "I-I got… kind of held back…"

Her classmates chuckled at that, and Izuku could only smile as his friend quickly went to her seat, red from embarrassment. It had been a while since she last made one of her remarked entrance, after all.

"Anyway… We're having a special Hero informatics class today," announced the teacher. The ginger noticed how his bandages were now gone, but didn't comment on it. "Code names. You'll be coming up with Hero names."

There was a moment of silence.

"WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING EXCITING!"

Aizawa-sensei activated his Quirk, scaring the crap out of everyone. The students instantly calmed down, not wanting to face his wrath.

"This is related to the Pro Hero draft picks I mentioned the other day," he pursued. "The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the Pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, uh?" wondered Uraraka.

"That's right. And here are the totals for those with offers."

On the blackboard suddenly appeared the results. Obviously, not all of the students managed to get offers, but Kira was more focused on a very important point.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I beat you, Spikey!"

"Fuck off, Carrot!"

Todoroki had received 4 123 offers, which was incredible. Kira was just behind him, with 3 923 offers, and Katsuki was right after her, with 3 556 offers.

"Suttoki, don't provoke him. Bakugo, watch your temper," warned the teacher, before gesturing to the three names at the top. "In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on these three this year."

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" exclaimed Kaminari, defeated.

"Those Pros don't know a good thing when they see one," huffed Aoyama.

"Todoroki's first… Kira's second… and Bakugo's third…?" read Jiro.

"It's the complete opposite of their placement in the Sports Festival," pointed out Kirishima.

"I guess some people are too scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained on the podium," sweatdropped Sero.

"WHAT'RE THE PROS SCARED OF!?" snapped Katsuki.

Kira simply couldn't say anything, genuinely happy and proud. She knew she had done well during the tournament, but she still hadn't expected to be so sought after.

It was… a nice surprise, really.

"Keeping these results in mind…" Aizawa-sensei brought back the attention. "Whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with Pros."

"Internships?"

"Aa. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real Villains, but it will still be meaningful training for you to see Pros at work firsthand," explained the black-haired man.

"So that explains the Hero names!" understood Sato.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" added Uraraka.

"Well, those Hero names are still temporary," tempered the teacher. "Though you have to be serious about it. If you're not-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!"

The door slid open, letting enter none other than Midnight. That instantly got most of the males' attention, and Kira sighed internally.

 _Boys…_

"Because a lot of Hero names used by students become recognized by society," pursued the woman. "And so they end up becoming professional Hero names!"

"M-Midnight!"

"Well, that's how it is. Midnight is here to make sure you names are acceptable, for that very reason," concluded their teacher. He then grabbed the sleeping bag from under his desk. "I can't do stuff like that. When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you can get closer to it. That is what it means when they say 'names and nature often agree'. Like 'All Might', for example."

Boards and pens started being passed through the students. Aizawa-sensei went to sleep, and Midnight simply settled at his desk while the students thought it over. It was probably the most silent moment this class had ever lived through. Hell, even Katsuki wasn't saying a word!

 _A name, uh?_

Like most kids, she often thought about a Hero name. First because it was fun, then because her dream became clearer, later because she simply knew she'd need a name as a Hero and now… now, she actually had to choose one. As said, it wasn't anything official, but she had a feeling hers would be.

The people already knew her. The Heroes already knew her. The Villains already knew her, too.

 _But what… what can I choose?_

Obviously something in link with her powers. Maybe a color too? No, it was overused. Something to describe her abilities? No, too tacky.

She wanted to become a Hero so that she could help those who couldn't help themselves. She wanted to become a Hero so that she could use her Quirk for a greater cause than herself. She wanted to become a Hero for justice, one that people would look up to, one that, when said people saw her, they'd think: _'She's here. We're safe, now.'_

She wanted her name to have an impact, both on those she defended and on those that confronted her. She wanted her enemies to think: _'Fuck, we're screwed'_ when she arrived. She wanted a name that would both inspire and scare, but that also represented herself. Her ambition. Her dreams.

She wanted the name of a true Hero.

 _Maybe…_

She started writing.

* * *

.

.

"Okay, let's start presenting names, starting with those who are ready," announced Midnight.

Most students were shocked, not expecting to have to present their names to their fellow classmates. Aoyama however wasn't affected, and walked with confidence to the front of the class.

"Here I go…" He lifted his board for all to see. "The Shining Hero: I Can Not Stop Twinkling! Which means: you can't stop my sparkles!"

 _It's a sentence!_ Mentally screamed the whole class.

Midnight grabbed his board, and started writing over it. "It'll be easier to use if you take out the 'I' and shorten the 'can not' to 'can't'."

Which basically gave Can't Stop Twinkling.

"You're right, mademoiselle," agreed Aoyama, pleased.

All of the students sweatdropped at that. None of them actually expected it to be accepted. As Aoyama returned to his seat, Ashido jumped on her feet and ran at the front of the class.

"Alright, I'm next!" she exclaimed. "Hero name: Alien Queen!"

"A-Are you trying for the thing with acidic blood?" paled Midnight. "I wouldn't if I were you!"

"Dang it…" muttered the pink girl, returning to her place.

"Then, may I go next?" asked Tsuyu, raising her hand.

"Go right ahead, Tsu-chan!"

Nodding, the green-haired girl quickly went to stand before the class. "I've had this in mind ever since I was in elementary school. Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

"That's so cute!" cooed the Pro Hero. "It seems friendly. I like it! It's a great example of a name that everyone will love!"

Considering the first two were rather ridiculous, the rest of the class was relieved to see one that actually made sense, and started cheering. Then, Kirishima took her place at the front.

"Then I'll got too! Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"You're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero: 'Crimson Riot', aren't you?" mused Midnight.

"Yeah. It's pretty old fashioned, but the Hero image I'm going for is Crimson himself," admitted the red-haired boy.

"If you're bearing a name you admire, it'll come with that much more pressure," warned Midnight, though apparently proud.

"I'm prepared for that," assured the boy, serious.

Accepting the name, Midnight sent him back to his place with a pad on the back and an approving smile. As the red-haired boy returned, Kira grinned at him, and bumped her fist against his.

"So cool, Red Two!"

"Thanks! Have you found yours, yet?" he asked, curious.

"Sure. I'm just waiting to see the others'," she admitted.

"Oh, what is it? Come on, show me!"

"… nope."

He mimicked being stabbed in the heart, making her laugh.

"Man, you're lucky…" sighed Kaminari. "I haven't thought of a name yet…"

Jiro tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Why don't I give you one? How about 'Jamming-yay'?"

"Ooh! It's like Hemmingway, who wrote _A Farewell to Arms!"_ remarked the blond. "Sounds smart! It's cool!"

"No…" Jiro muffled her laughs behind her hand. "It's because even though you're strong… you always end up as a dumbass that keeps saying 'yay'…"

Kira snorted at that, and the two girls high-fived while the poor boy whined in the background. Jiro then sauntered to the front of the class.

"The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack," she presented.

"That's good! Next!"

It kept on going for a while. Most of the students managed to find good names for themselves, all approved by Midnight. Or at least, until Katsuki came up.

"King Explosion Murder!"

"Your probably shouldn't use something like that," replied Midnight.

"Why not!?"

"You should be Explosion Boy!" proposed Kirishima.

"Shut up, Weird Hair!"

He however returned to his place to find another name. Kira shook her head, a little exasperated. Did he really expect such a name to be accepted? It sounded way too Villain-ish.

"Choosing Hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would!" remarked the Pro Hero. "All that's left is Bakugo, who needs to rethink his idea, Iida and Suttoki. And also Midoriya, right?"

Tenya got up, and slowly made his way to the front of the class. Once there, though, he only presented his own name.

"You're using your first name too?" Todoroki had done the same earlier. "Alright, then. No worries! You can still find one later! And now… Midoriya, Suttoki? Any of you ready?"

The two of them exchanged a glance. Both had found their names, after all.

"I'll go first, then," announced Izuku. _It's gotta be this._

He went to face everyone, and took a short breath, before presenting his name. A wave of shock washed over the rest of the students.

"M-Midoriya…"

"You sure about that?"

"You might be called that forever, you know!"

"Yeah. I… I didn't like this name until now. But someone changed the meaning of it, and that had a huge impact on me," explained the green-haired boy. "It made me really happy. So… this is my Hero name!"

"D-DEKU!?"

Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation, eyes going over to the ginger. She had jumped to her feet, her chair scrapping on the floor loudly enough to wake Aizawa-sensei up.

"H-hai…?" _Is she mad at me?_

The ginger froze, only realizing now her reaction. Then, she flushed in embarrassment, and chuckled nervously.

"No, no, it's not… It's just… Ugh." With a sigh, she pulled something from her bag… Or rather, she pulled out a cat...? "His name's Deku. The little shit apparently got in my bag this morning, and I only noticed him now. Sorry about that."

Incredulous, the students could only laugh. She rubbed the back of her hair sheepishly as Deku –the cat- purred and rubbed his head against her hand.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone," chuckled Midnight, apparently finding the ridiculous situation as amusing. "Suttoki, please make sure it doesn't happen again. That aside, have you found your name, yet?"

"… Yeah. Yeah, I did."

She grabbed Deku and handed him over to Kirishima. The cat instantly took a liking to the red-haired boy, who was well-forced to pet him. Smiling a little, she then exchanged places with Izuku, who shook his head at her.

"That's so you, Kicchan."

"What can I say? He loves me," she shrugged.

He snorted at that, taking back his seat. The ginger then went to stand before the whole class and, without any hesitation, turned over her board for all to see.

"The Fiery Hero: Spitfire."

There was a moment of silence that followed her announcement. Most of the students easily remembered where they had last heard that name.

::

 _"_ _See you soon, little spitfire~"_

::

"Kicchan… is it really okay?" worried Izuku. "This name-"

"I know. This name is the one that that _monster_ gave me," she confirmed, surprisingly calm. "And that's also my Hero name."

"B-but why?" protested Mineta, failing to understand. "I don't get it! You hate him, don't you? Why would you pick the name he gave you, then?"

"I do hate him. But…" She chuckled to herself. "You know, the actual definition of the word 'spitfire' describes someone wild, honest, strong emotionally and spiritually, someone that you don't want as your enemy… Honestly, I think that describes my character pretty well."

"So you're deciding based on the word itself, not on the emotional meaning behind it?" questioned Iida.

"Partly, yes. But the truth is… Look. Whether I like it or not, I am who I am today mostly because of him. What I've been through, what I've done, what I _will_ do…" She took a deep breath, before offering a determined smile to her classmates. "He's the one who made me this way, and it's surely the greatest mistake he has ever made. I have the drive to fight because of people like him. I have gained the strength I have today because of him. I am growing stronger because of him. And now? I will take the name he has given me, and _beat_ him with it. I will bear that name proudly, because _I_ will be the one giving it a meaning. Not _him."_ Then, smirking a little smugly, the teen tilted her head to a dumbstruck Midnight. "Good enough for you?"

"It's… it's perfect!" Anime tears started running down the woman's face. "So beautiful, such youthfulness~"

"R-right…"

The show was over. Picking up her writing board, the ginger then quickly made her way back to her seat. Once there, Kirishima ruffled her hair, before handing Deku back to her.

"And I thought _I_ had been cool," he remarked.

"Please. Everyone knows I'm the coolest person you'll ever meet," she rolled her eyes.

He choked out a laugh at that, though didn't disagree. The girl then glanced over at Izuku, who offered her a thumbs up. She returned the favor, feeling oddly… calm. At peace, if you will. Looking back at the name she had written, she couldn't stop the smile from stretching her lips.

 _Spitfire, uh?_

 _I really like it._

"Okay, now that everyone's decided on their Hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships," announced Aizawa-sensei, back from his nap. "They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them… those who had offers from Pros, you will be given your own lists, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn't have offers will choose from among forty Agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties."

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting Villains," explained Midnight.

"Think carefully before you choose," added Eraser Head.

"Hai!"

Papers with all of the information were passed amongst the students.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend. Class dismissed."

"W-wait!" protested Kaminari. "We've only got two days!?"

"Make your decision efficiently."

At that, both Pro Heroes left the class. Kira sweatdropped a little at their nonchalant attitude, before checking over her own list. There were many, many papers, and she wondered if she really had to read them all.

 _Not really. Just find the one you're looking for._

Because really, there was only one Agency she could actually go to, right? And of course, she had received a request. She knew she'd get one from him for sure, no way he'd pass up the opportunity to have one over the girl who sassed him like probably no one ever sassed him before.

 _And while I really hate giving him the satisfaction of accepting… It's the only path I can choose. I mean, I could go for Death Arms or Backdraft, those two really tried to support me after all, but I need concrete training for my Quirk._

 _For that, who better than the number two Hero, who's Quirk is almost the same?_

"Ugh, why him?"

 _Let's go with the one for whom the term 'daddy issues' was surely invented._

 _Just fucking_ great.

* * *

Kira knocked to the teachers' room. "Aizawa-sensei?"

"Come in."

The teen obeyed, shutting the door close behind her. She then went to the man's desk, and handed over her paper. He took it without even looking at her choice.

"You sure about that?"

"Y-you didn't even read it!" she protested. "How do you know which one I chose?"

"Because it's the most logical choice. You're not academically smart, Suttoki, but you're far from stupid. That's the best option you had."

"… I'll take that as a compliment," she sweatdropped, before shaking her head. "Anyway! There's another reason I came here. It's very important!"

That finally caught his attention somewhat, and he barely looked up from his work to acknowledge her request. She slammed her hands on his desk to lean closer.

"You need to take care of Spikey, Deku and Shiro while I'm gone!"

"… what the _hell_ are you talking about."

"The _cats!"_ she precised, annoyed. "You know, the ones you _forced me to adopt?_ I can't exactly take them with me to my internship. So, you have to take care of them for me!"

"No. Don't you have your brother?"

"He's allergic. And so is Nao-san! You're basically the only one I can ask," she insisted. "Plus, it's because of you that I have them in the first place! You could at least show some responsibility."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"… Even if I promise to not be late for a whole month?"

"We both know that won't happen."

"Even if I promise to keep utterly silent and not make my usual, lovable, sarcastic remarks during all of your classes for said month?"

"… tempting, but still no."

"Oh, come on!" she protested, growing desperate. "I didn't even want cats in the first place! And now, look at that!"

She pulled Deku out of her bag. She had been forced to drag him around for the day and, while it was kind of funny to pet him during class, it still wasn't exactly allowed.

She placed him on his desk, and the cat sat down, staring at her teacher.

"Look at this little cutie," she cooed, petting his head. He instantly started purring. "See? He's super sweet! You can't say no to such cuteness, can you?"

Aizawa stared at the cat.

The cat stared at Aizawa.

"Ugh, fine," he gave in, already regretting his choice. "But only this once, Suttoki. I'm a busy man, you know? I need to-"

"Sleep?" she raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Torture other students? Sleep again?"

"Maybe I _should_ have taken you up on that earlier offer after all," he groaned.

"But you didn't!" she cheerfully replied, now happy. She picked Deku up, and started heading for the exit. "I'll drop them off the day of the internships! Thank you!"

The door slammed shut behind her, and the man hit his head against the desk.

Repetitively.

Blood King and Snipe, who had assisted to the whole exchange, glanced at each other with mild confusion.

"… what just happened?" finally asked the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B.

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

 **Okay, so I know this might look weird. I mean, Eraser Head getting cats or Kira? But think about this: Aizawa is basically Class 1-A's dad, he's really protective too (don't try to fight me on this lol) and he really looks out after them, even if in his own way. But why cats? Well, as said in this chapter, cats require care and attention. Kira won't be able to train as much if she has to take care of them.**

 **So, otherwise said, he forced her to get a hobby.**

 **Can anyone guess who the cats were based after? Not that it's diffulct or anything, ah, ah. And also, what do you guys think of Kira's Hero name?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, and look forward to the Internships!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	19. When Internships Go Wrong

**Holy hell so two days are left. ONLY TWO DAYS! And since I've got nothing better to do and I'm really excited, here's the new chapter! It's my longest as of yet, and it contains all of the Hero Killer Arc if you're wondering. Why? Because I could.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's stubborness and Kira's lack of self-preservation.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later, all of the students found themselves at the train station. Kira had her backpack, the suitcase with her costume and equipment, and the cage containing the three cats, which was hidden under a cloth. She had no doubt that her teacher wouldn't want to loose his cool image before his students –babysitting cats wasn't exactly in his known character-, and so she took pity on him and decided to save his ego by hiding them.

That, and because she knew he'd have one hell of a week. Spikey wasn't any less of an asshole than at the first day, after all, and he wouldn't have any pity on the poor man.

 _I'll take that as my revenge for forcing me to take them in and call us even._

"You all have your costumes, right?" Aizawa-sensei arrived from nowhere. The students quickly gathered around him. "Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything. Also, make sure you mind your manners with the Heroes at your internships. Now, off you go."

"Hai!"

As the crowd dispersed, Kira quickly made her way to him, and handed the cage over. He sighed, but took it anyway. Grinning, she bowed, before running to join the others.

 _Now that I think about it, it's the first time I'll be going out without an escort,_ she mused, reaching her friends. _Then again, I didn't even tell Ren about where I was going, so I doubt Hagane of all people would know about it._

"Where is your internship?"

Kira startled, looking over at Todoroki.

And froze, when remembering she never actually talked to him about it.

"Ah, ah…" She looked away, somewhat nervous. "Funny story, actually…"

He raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. He obviously easily understood what she was wary to tell him. There however was a small smile on his lips, and she relaxed when realizing he wasn't mad at her.

"I guess it's better than making the trip alone," he then remarked.

"Oh, you're going to your father's Agency too?" she understood, surprised. "I didn't think you'd do it. Weren't you trying to reject him completely, or something like that?"

"I am. But first… I need to be able to use that… power of mine," he replied. "You were right. Taking this power as my own and using it for my own dream is the best way to actually reject him. It's the same as with your Hero name, isn't it?"

"I guess it is," she shrugged, smiling a little. "Talking of names, though… We'll need to come up with one for you!"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, how about… White Fire?" she proposed, thinking fast. "Or… Mr. Freeze! No wait, something tells me that's plagiarism. Maybe Icy-Hot?"

Her ideas earned a small laugh from the boy as they took seats near the window. The train started moving a few seconds later, and Kira pouted a little at the boy.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"That's why it's funny."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Oh, is Bakugo around?" He mimicked searching for the bomber in the crowd of passengers.

The ginger gaped at him, surprised, before laughing. She hadn't expected Shoto, of all people, to make jokes. Maybe he was actually a closet jokester or something.

 _One way or another, it's good to know he's comfortable enough to show that side of him. Who knows? Maybe this internship won't be as bad as I first thought it'd be._

* * *

.

.

Hero Killer Stain had left without accepting their offer. Shigaraki Tomura was thinking it over, obviously bothered by what had been said. Kurogiri was wiping the counter, not saying a word. However, he soon found something in the way of his cleaning. Or rather, someone.

"What has gotten into you, Seishin no Hagane?" he asked flatly.

The masked man was all over the counter, an half-empty cup of alcohol in his hand and a scowl over his face.

"I'm bored," he grunted. "My sweet little Kira went off on an internship, and I don't even know where!"

"Why do you keep playing around with her?" replied the shadow-man. "We could have gotten her to join a long time ago. She has grown stronger, as you predicted, has she not?"

"Ooh, she went beyond my own expectations!" agreed Hagane, a little more cheerful now that he thought about that particular bit of information. "Creating her own fire… I never thought she'd be able to do it! She truly has grown stronger since our attack."

"Then isn't it time for her to join the League, then?"

"She's not mentally ready for that," refused the black-haired man in mild annoyance, waving his hand as if swatting a fly. "Even if we took her now, she'd be too stubborn to accept. No amount of threats will make her join willingly. No, we need to wait for her to come to us. Build the stage, prepare for the final act, get ready for the show, you know?"

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

At that, his scowl shifted into a smirk, and he drank what was left of his drink. "Not telling. I'm not fond of spoilers, you know?"

* * *

.

.

"I have been waiting for you, Shoto. And you as well, Kira. It seems the both of you are finally ready to take the path of the mighty, uh?"

"I have no intention of going down a path you made," retorted his son. "I will take my own path."

There was a little staring contest between the two. Before it could last too long, though, Kira stepped forward. The movement drew Endeavor's attention, and he raised an eyebrow when she bowed before him.

"I wished to apologize for my outburst, back at the Sports Festival. It was rude, and I had no right to interfere with personal matters," she apologized, serious. She then straightened, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "However, I will not apologize for my words. I said what I was thinking, and I do not believe someone should apologize for saying the truth."

"Where are you going with this?" the man wondered, curious.

"I wished for us to… start anew, if you will. I might… deeply disapprove of your doings as an individual, but I can't say the same about your Hero self," she explained. "As such, I came here not as an enemy, but as a student who wishes to learn what she can from a professional. Does that seems manageable?"

The Pro Hero stared at her for a moment. It apparently was a Todoroki trait to judge someone by their eyes –she remembered her friend doing the same a few times over, now-, and he seemed to like what he found, because he nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Shoto, does that wish applies to you too?"

"Yes."

"Then I will set aside personal matters for the duration of this internship," agreed Endeavor. He might be ruthless, but he knew fighting them against this would only strengthen their profound dislike towards him. "I however expect the very best, from the both of you."

"Hai!"

"Good. You should get ready, now. We're going out."

"Where?" inquired the dual-haired boy, surprised.

The fire hero grinned. "I'll show you what a Hero is."

The two students exchanged a glance at that, and Kira simply shrugged, before the two of them left the office to go get ready. As they stepped outside, though, the ginger stiffened.

"No..."

"What is it?" frowned Shoto.

She didn't answer, instead grabbing her backpack. Opening it quickly, she then plunged her hand inside. After a second, she paled dramatically. Before he could ask what that was about, though, the ginger pulled out… a cat.

The one she named Deku, if he recalled.

"Why did you bring your cat?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't! I thought he was in the cage with the others… Damn it!" She wanted to strangle the little guy, but he was just too cute for that. "Ugh, I can't be mad at him. Say, you think Endeavor will fry him on the spot if he sees him?"

"… He'll surely ask questions first?"

"Good enough. Deku!" The cat looked at her cutely, and she sighed. "We'll have a serious talk once this day is over, little guy. For now, I'll just… bring him along. And hope it won't turn out to be a disaster."

"You're bringing your cat on patrol," deadpanned her friend.

The teen shrugged in a 'what can do you' gesture, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, though didn't say anything against it. If his father found out… Well, they'd just find an excuse on the spot.

 _At least this won't be boring._

* * *

Kira was waiting in the lobby downstairs for the other two to arrive. Having the time, she started checking her costume. It had been repaired since the fight at USJ, and it was as good as new.

She snapped all of her fingers, easily producing sparks. Nodding to herself, she then checked her boots. They too produced the sparks. Hitting them on the floor, the wheels came out. Rolling back and forth a few times, she deactivated them. Then, she grabbed her staff, and extended it a few times to make sure it wouldn't block if she ever needed to use it.

While she could produce her own fire –something she guessed was possible because of her little stunt back at USJ-, using the sparks as she was used to was still easier, and much less draining. In a fight where she would have to worry about endurance, she couldn't use her newfound ability as her heart's content. She still wasn't used enough to it, she needed to train more before being able to use it efficiently in actual fights. And so, that was why she still had many lighters at her belt. One could never be too careful, right?

"I see you are well prepared."

"I don't like to be taken by surprise," answered the girl, turning to face Endeavor. "One can never be too careful."

"True. I saw your physical abilities during the Sports Festival. What type or martial arts?"

"Judo. I also have Bo Staff training."

"Good," he nodded approvingly. Shoto then joined them, and the Hero gestured for them to follow him. "Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Hosu City."

"… UH!?"

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Meow!"_

"… was that a cat?"

"No!"

"No."

Endeavor stared at the two students for a moment, not really believing them, before reporting his attention on the guy he had just stopped from stealing someone's bag. Kira breathed out in relief, and Shoto refrained the urge to facepalm.

* * *

.

.

Kira had to admit that, even though he was a downright asshole with his family, Endeavor knew what he was doing as a Hero. As they returned from the patrol, Shoto and herself didn't do anything but watch as he easily handled the few cases of criminality they encountered.

 _Still, though… those Villains are_ nothing _compared to those we fought at USJ. Or maybe it's just because they were facing the number two Hero that they seemed so weak?_

"Kira, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

She finished tying her hair and pushed away her thoughts, before stepping out of the changing room. Shoto was waiting for her outside, him too wearing his training clothes, and they headed to the gym together. It seemed that Endeavor was interested to see how they'd fair against each other, and so he asked them to spar together.

 _We've been sparing for a while, but a Pro's advices can only help._

They reached their destination, and went in. Endeavor was already there, giving instructions to a man, who was quickly writing things down. When seeing them, the Hero shooed him out, and the man wasted no time in leaving.

"What was that about?" wondered Kira, curiosity getting the best of her.

"An official report of the incidents that I have handled today," answered the man, his beard as fiery as ever. "Each Hero has to give such reports on a daily basis or, at least, when they handle criminal incidents."

"That's how the government knows how much to pay the Heroes and their Agencies," added Shoto, placing his bottle of water near the wall. "And how they keep track of the incidents all around the country so as to keep their data up to date."

"I see. Ne, Endeavor! What are the rules for the spar?" she then asked, starting to stretch her arms and legs.

"No Quirks. Bring your opponent down. It is merely a spar to get a better understanding of your general abilities."

The ginger nodded, and finished warming up. Once she was done, she went to the middle of the gym. A moment later, she was joined by her friend. They bowed, before taking their stances.

"Start," ordered Endeavor, arms crossed over his chest.

Kira pounced at her friend. Seeing as they were used to each other's fighting style, she always needed to come up with new tactics if she wanted to win. Of course, she couldn't solely rely on her Judo. That's why, over many training sessions, she had started to incorporate a few moves from other martial arts. Nothing serious, and she definitely wasn't a Master, but it was enough to have the surprise advantage over her opponents.

Shoto swiftly avoided her punch, and grabbed her arm to try and throw her off balance. Expecting it, Kira twisted her body mid-air to land safely, before sweeping his feet from under him. He jumped high enough to avoid it, and she used the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. He however grabbed her ankle and tossed her aside. She rolled on the floor and easily fell back on her feet, before rising her arms to block the oncoming attack. The strength of the blow made her slid back a little, but she used the movement to grab Shoto's arm and make him pass over her shoulder, before slamming him harshly on the tatami.

He groaned a little as she let go of him. "Each time. I fall for it _each_ time."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough," she laughed, helping him back on his feet. They then turned to Endeavor. "What'd you think?"

"You are used to sparing together, aren't you?" he remarked.

They both nodded in confirmation.

"Shoto, you still lack balance when it comes to your left," then stated the Pro. "That is why she manages to get you with that move as often. And Kira, you are holding your punches back."

"I am?" she blinked, surprised.

He nodded and walked up to her. He gestured for her to spread her arms, which she did, and he pointed to her biceps.

"You have great body strength," he stated. "However, you are used to enhancing your attacks with your Quirk, aren't you? Be it to simply make you blow more powerful, or faster, or even by encasing it fully with fire, you always use your Quirk to enhance your attacks. So, when you _aren't_ using your Quirk, you unconsciously hold back your strength as if you were."

"I… didn't even see that," she admitted. "So I should focus on _not_ holding back?"

"Yes. However, I believe it is something you can easily work out on your own," he replied. "You obviously are used to experimenting with your Quirk. You can form a whole body armor, can't you?"

"Y-yeah, but I found out how to do it by accident."

"No matter. Here is what I expect you to be able to do by the end of this week! You will not work on controlling your fire. You will _become_ your fire."

"… what?"

"It is something you can already do, though unconsciously," he explained. "Becoming your fire or, otherwise said, have your body itself turn to flames."

"Ooh, like your beard? Or my hair, when I really get into it?" she understood, snapping her fingers. "That… actually sounds cool. But you want me to be able to do that before the end of the internship?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you incapable of meeting my expectations?"

"Hell no," she scoffed. She wasn't about to refuse a challenge, and even less from Endeavor. "I'll do it, just you wait!"

He nodded, approving of her spirit, before turning to his son.

"Yourself will attack her with your left side," he informed. "Focus your flames on your fist to enhance the power of your hits. You attack, she defends. However, Kira, you are not allowed to block or avoid. The only way for you to escape the blows is to manage the ultimate shield, if you wish to see it that way. You will only stop when one of you is too exhausted to pursue, if not the both of you. Now, get started!"

"Hai!"

The Hero then left the gym. Kira breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. She had no idea where to start, but maybe trying to go with the feeling she had when she used her Quirk to the point where her hair became fire? She didn't know how it happened, though. It just did when she used too much fire. By trying to turn her whole body into flames, though, not only would she quickly exhaust herself –it _was_ producing her own fire, after all- but it also meant that she would-

"Oof!"

The ginger fell on the ground, the air knocked out of her lungs. Coughing harshly, stars dancing between her eyes, it took her a few seconds to realize that Shoto had actually punched her.

"T-the hell…?"

"Apologies, I thought you were ready," he cringed, somewhat bewildered. He looked to his left hand. "I didn't think… it'd get that strong…"

"Y-you need… to learn how to control that strength," she replied, forcing herself back to her feet. "And I need to… to learn that new technique. Let's try again!"

"Right."

* * *

.

.

The next morning, Kira was up early, as per usual, and went to the training field outside to accomplish her routine. Stretching, warming up, jogging, stretching again, and then meditating. Once she was done with that, she started working with her Quirk. Moving slowly, eyes closed, she focused on the flames she was manipulating as they moved in synch with her.

 _They are an extension of me._

 _There is no need for control._

 _It is a question of understanding._

As she worked through the movements, she failed to notice the two spectators, who were watching from the window.

"She has excellent control for her age," mused Endeavor.

"She's a hard-worker," simply answered Shoto. "Why have you extended an offer to her?"

"Am I not allowed to be interested in the younger generation's potential? I do run a Hero Agency, Shoto. Like any Agency, I need fresh blood in my ranks."

"We both know you couldn't care less about your Agency," the boy scoffed. "You're interested in her personally. Why? Is it because of your similar Quirks? She's not some brainless idiot, you know. She won't become a tool for you."

"You might still be caught up in your rebellious phase, but I have no doubt _she_ will be bright enough to understand what you still fail to see," retorted the Hero. "Who knows? Maybe she is better suited for my ambitions."

"You're hoping to replace me," understood the dual-haired boy, gritting his teeth. "You see her merely as a plan B. Do you really think she'll follow you so blindly?" He then let out a sharp laugh. "She's the most stubborn person I've ever met, and she's too free-spirited for someone like you to control. She won't take up anyone else's ambition over her own, and even less yours."

On that, he left. Endeavor simply watched him go, before reporting his attention on the ginger outside, thoughtful. He wasn't a stupid man, and he knew his son most likely wouldn't obey him now, despite all the efforts he put into forming him. However, maybe all hopes weren't lost just yet.

Suttoki Kira was strong. Her Quirk was much like his own, if not better. She had great potential and the determination to always do better. She was ambitious, headstrong, stubborn; exactly like him.

 _We're more alike than she might believe,_ he mused, stroking his fiery beard. Outside, Shoto had joined her for a morning sparring session. _If my son won't surpass All Might for me, then maybe I can use his friend instead._

 _I'm_ sure _we'll be able to come to an agreement._

* * *

.

.

The following days of the internship passed quickly, and in the same way as the first: patrols through the city and training sessions. Endeavor, as promised, focused on giving them advice to work better with their Quirks and abilities, and answered any question they asked about Hero work in general.

Kira was helping Shoto to get better control of his left side. He couldn't just use it whenever he wanted to, he needed to work and learn how to control the size, the heat, the power… As for the ginger, she had yet to succeed in the technique. There had been a few times when she almost managed, but she always lost her focus and ended up turning back to normal.

But she wasn't giving up just yet. She knew she could do it, she just had to work harder.

" _GYAH!"_

The scream made the three of them freeze. They were out on a late patrol in Hosu City, Endeavor hoping to catch the Hero Killer: Stain, but Kira hadn't expected for Villains to actually show up. And even less _real_ ones, not those petty bag thieves.

An explosion ensued. The ginger's eyes widened as a bright fire took over many of the buildings farther away. It took her a second to realized Endeavor was already running ahead, obviously not intimidated.

"Come on!" Shoto nudged her forward.

"R-right!"

They started running after him. More explosions and screams echoed. The closer they got, the harder it became to advance through the panicked crowds forming.

 _Come on, get out of the way already!_

However, as they managed to catch up to Endeavor, her phone started beeping, signaling a message. Surprised, she pulled it out. Then, she noticed that Shoto had done the same, apparently receiving the message too.

"What are you two doing? Don't look at your phones!" snapped Endeavor.

"It's from Izuku…" she frowned.

"It's only his location," added Shoto.

Kira paled, understanding dawning on her. Without wasting a second, she started running in the opposite direction, ignoring the Pro Hero's calls. Shoto soon followed after her, after handing over their coordinates to his father.

Izuku was in trouble, and she'd be damned if she let him down.

* * *

.

.

Izuku couldn't believe it. The Hero Killer was about to kill Iida, and he couldn't do anything but _watch_ as it happened. His body was frozen due to Stain's Quirk, and he just couldn't force himself to move.

"Stop it…" He gritted his teeth. "Stop it!"

As the Villain brought his katana down, though, heavy flames suddenly forced him to jump away from the student. He fell back, rising his blades in a defensive position.

"One after the other…" he grunted. "There are a lot of people getting in my way today."

The green-haired boy couldn't believe his eyes. There, at the end of the alleyway, were none other than Kira and Shoto. The girl's hair was aflame, her ruby eyes burning with anger. The boy was calmer, holding a phone in his hand.

"Midoriya. You need to give more details in times like this," he remarked. "You made us late."

"T-Todoroki-kun… Kira-san," gasped Iida, still lying on the ground. "Y-you too?"

"Why are you guys here…?" Izuku wondered.

"Why? That's our line," retorted Kira, hitting her feet on the ground. The wheels came out, and she bent her knees. "Took us a moment to realize that you were in trouble, but I knew you wouldn't send your location just for the hell of it. Shoto!"

The boy instantly covered the ground in ice. Stain jumped to avoid getting caught, and Kira propelled herself at him. Her speed enhanced by the ice, her rollerblades and her fire, she appeared before him in the blink of an eye.

"Don't you dare… hurt my friends!" she punched him under the chin, hard enough to make him stumble back.

Using the opportunity, Kira quickly grabbed the injured Pro lying closer while Shoto used his ice to move their two friends farther from the Villain. She placed the Pro on the ground, next to them, before turning around to face Stain once again. Their friends now safely behind them, the Hero Killer would have to go through hell and back before getting to them.

"The Pros will be there in a few minutes," informed Shoto, taking his stance. "This is just like the information about him implies. We won't let you kill them, Hero Killer."

"Kicchan, Todoroki-kun!" called Izuku, still immobilized. "You can't let him see your blood! I-I think he controls his opponents' actions by ingesting their blood orally. That's how he got all of us!"

"For real?" the ginger scrunched her nose at the guy. "Dude, that's just _nasty."_

"That's why he uses blades, uh?" understood Shoto. "Then we can keep our distance, and-"

Before he could finish, though, the Hero Killer threw a knife at him. It was too fast, and neatly sliced his cheek. Kira cursed, jumping away as she barely avoided the one thrown her way. Stain instantly moved, appearing before Shoto.

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" he exclaimed.

His hit was easily blocked by some ice.

 _Wait, didn't that guy have a sword!?_

"Shit!" Kira shot a few fire balls at it, effectively deflecting the katana that the Villain had thrown while they weren't looking.

Using their inattention, Stain tried to lick the blood on Shoto's cheek. The boy instantly activated his left side, the flames forcing their enemy to back away. Kira took the opportunity and attacked yet again. Aiming a kick at his stomach, she however had to deflect her own attack when he tried to neatly cut her leg in two. Backing away, she pulled out her staff and elongated it, barely blocking his assault in time.

 _Thank God this isn't some cheap equipment._

"Not bad, girlie. But you have to die too."

"You know…" Her arms shook a little under the effort. He was much stronger than her, and blocking his blades was harder than it looked. She however grinned. "You're a very bad seller. Maybe you should consider changing career?"

Fire was sent his way by Shoto, forcing him to back away once again. Kira quickly joined in, combining both of their attacks so that he couldn't pass through as easily.

"Why…" Iida was struggling to understand. "Why are you three… why… Please, stop! I've inherited my brother's name. I have to do it… That guy's mine…!"

"You inherited it? That's strange," replied Shoto, not even looking at him. "The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face, though."

"Incoming!" warned Kira as Stain managed to bypass their flames.

Shoto instantly formed a gigantic wall of ice. "You've got a lot going on behind the scenes in your family too, uh?"

The ice wall was suddenly cut to pieces. Obviously, that katana was much sharper than a normal sword.

"To block your own view against an opponent faster than you… What a foolish plan!"

"You sure about that?"

Stain's eyes widened as Kira appeared behind him. She managed to hit him behind the head but, before she could move away, he threw at her one of his knife. Pain flared in her forearm as it pierced through, and she was suddenly pinned to the wall like some sort of fly on display.

"Gah!"

"Kira!" Shoto blasted some more of his own fire, trying to reach her.

"Fuck!" she cursed, dark spots dancing before her eyes because of the pain. She somehow managed to pull the blade out, and cradled her arm to her chest. "That hurt like a _bitch_ , damn it! Killer dude, you've got _issues!"_

Tinier blades embedded themselves in Shoto's arm as he reached out for her. Then, Stain ran at Kira, intending to finish her off. As he reached her, though, something suddenly jumped from her costume. He stumbled back as a… a cat? Yes, it really was a cat… Anyway, he stumbled back as the cat angrily scratched his face with its little claws, drawing blood. Annoyed, the Villain grabbed the cat and threw it away. The poor kitty harshly collided with the wall, and didn't get back up.

"Deku!" panicked Kira.

Before Stain could try anything else, though, Izuku suddenly jumped out of nowhere and threw the man away.

"Izuku!"

"For some reason, I can move normally, now!" exclaimed the boy.

"A time limit?" wondered Shoto.

"No, that kid should've been the last one he got," answered the injured Pro Hero, still frozen. "I can't move yet."

"Izuku, move!"

The boy obeyed, and Kira sent more of her fire at their enemy to keep him away. The green-haired boy wasted no time in returning to their side, panting harshly.

"He takes in a person's blood to keep them from moving," he resumed. "Since I got free first… I can think of three possible reasons. One, it is less effective with more people. Two, the amount ingested affects how long it works. Three, there is a difference in effectiveness based on a person's blood type."

"B-blood type…?" echoed the Pro Hero. "Mine is B…"

"I'm type A," added Iida.

"Blood type?" They all stiffened as Stain smirked. "That's correct."

"That's cool an all," grunted Kira. Pain made her grumpy, but who could blame her? "But even knowing that, we can't do anything against this guy. We also need to get those two out of here. Izuku, Shoto, you guys can-"

"No," they answered flatly.

She sighed, but didn't insist. She already knew they wouldn't accept to let her face Stain alone, but it was still worth a try.

"Our best option is to hold on by avoiding close combat until the Pros get here," then suggested Shoto, pulling the blades from his arm with a wince.

"Agreed."

"Wait. Todoroki-kun, you've lost too much blood already," pointed out Izuku. "And Kicchan, your wound won't stop bleeding either… You guys cover me, while I attack from closer!"

"That's a pretty big risk," warned the dual-haired boy. "But alright."

"The three of us against him?" Kira offered a grin. "I say we can do it. We'll protect those two, no problem."

"Three against one, uh?" mused Stain. "It won't be easy."

Izuku then propelled himself at him. Kira instantly followed, offering her fire as a cover for the boy as he approached quickly. He had apparently gotten better at using his Quirk, which allowed him to move fast enough to avoid her flames, but the protection it offered him managed to keep the Hero Killer from actually landing a hit. However, she couldn't keep it up forever. As soon as she stopped, Stain took the opportunity and kicked Izuku into a wall.

Shoto intervened, using his own flames to block the Villain's attempts to attack the green-haired boy. Kira started running again, staff in hands. As soon as she reached him, though, he simply vanished.

 _Fuck!_

She raised her staff just in time to block his blades as they were about to cut her from behind. However, obviously expecting it, their opponent instead aimed for her hands. He managed to slice most of her fingers, drawing blood. In pain, slightly panicking –she was a B type. If he got her, she would no longer be able to fight at all- she slammed her staff into his neck. He couched harshly, and she managed to kick the blade with her blood out of his hands, before falling back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Her fingers were covered in lacerations, blood seeping through and already spreading on her staff.

She put it away. She couldn't use it anymore, or else she'd risk having the Hero Killer licking her blood from it.

 _Fucking disgusting Quirk… Awesome, but disgusting._

However, there was blood on his other blade. The ginger stiffened when he licked it, expecting to freeze, but then realized it wasn't her blood that he had ingested as Izuku collapsed.

 _Fuck!_

 _Well, at least, he's the one who'll get back up the fastest._

"Please… stop!" begged Iida, now crying.

"If you want us to stop… then get up and stop us!" snapped back Shoto. He formed another wall of ice, through which the Hero Killer sliced his way with ease. "Look properly at what you want to be!"

Kira jumped at Stain, physically colliding with him to force him away. "Shoto, the fuck are you doing!? Focus!"

He created a wall of ice between their enemy and her as she jumped back to her feet, instantly creating a tornado of flames to keep him away.

"To your right!" warned Izuku.

Shoto formed more ice to block his advance. However, no matter how many times they pushed him back, he kept avoiding the attacks and getting closer and closer.

"Fire and Ice… You're too focused on your Quirks. You're being careless!"

He managed to slip under their guard. Kira's eyes widened as she realized he had been aiming for Shoto, and was about to slice his arm off.

"No!"

Two knives were sent her way. She avoided the first, but she second suddenly broke in three parts, all of which pierced her left arm. She fell to the ground, hissing in pain, before realizing that her friend was still in danger.

She wouldn't get there in time.

"Shoto!"

Iida was suddenly back on his feet, deflecting the attack. The katana broke in two, and the boy harshly kicked their enemy a few meters farther.

"I-Iida-kun!" gasped Izuku.

"You got free?" Shoto breathed out in mild relief. "That Quirk isn't as great as I thought."

"Todoroki-kun, Kira-san, Midoriya-kun… This has nothing to do with you three, and I apologize. That's why… I can't allow you three to bleed any more than this!"

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake," retorted darkly Stain, his own hand bleeding because of the broken katana. "A person's essence does not change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are a cancer to society that warps the idea of 'Heroes'. Someone must set you straight."

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist," remarked flatly Shoto. "Iida, don't listen to the logic of a murderer."

"No, he's right. I… have no right, to call myself a Hero," replied softly Iida. "Even so… I cannot give in! If I give in, then Ingenium will die."

"Out of the question!" Stain pounced.

Shoto pushed Iida back, forming a wall of ice between them as a shield. Kira joined in instantly, her flames almost hitting their mark. He however avoided the attack, jumping high enough to hang to the wall.

"Idiot! The Hero Killer is after me and that kid in white armor, right? Don't fight back… It'd be better if you ran away!" pleaded the Pro Hero behind them.

"As if he'd let us leave so easily!" snapped Kira, gritting her teeth. "There are two options for us, guys: either we fight until Pros come, either we take him down ourselves. One way or another, the risks are high."

"You have an idea," realized Shoto.

"I do. Cover me!"

"Hai!"

Another wall of flames rose as Stain tried to interfere. Blinded, he however managed to pin Iida to the ground with another of his knives. Todoroki created more of his ice, but their opponent was too used to his tactics, and managed to pierce his shoulder when throwing two of his blades. Gasping in pain, the dual-haired boy nearly toppled over. Noticing the opening, Stain jumped.

Before the Hero Killer could try and land the finishing blow, another wall of fire rose between him and his pray. Growing more and more agitated, he glared harshly at the ginger, who now stood in his way.

"If you want to get to them… you have to go through me first!" She started running at him, fire encasing her fists. "Just stay down already!"

"Wait, Kira!" Izuku saw what _she_ didn't see.

The blade hidden in the man's sleeve.

"No!"

The ginger's mouth opened in shock. The boys froze in horror, easily noticing the blade that pierced through her chest. Stain chuckled darkly, pulling his blood-covered tantō. He slowly ran his tongue over it, ingesting the crimson liquid, as Kira coughed harshly and collapsed to her knees.

"You were brave, little girl," he remarked darkly. He lifted his weapon above her head. "But those who stand in my way… die!"

 _"_ _KIRA!"_

His blade embedded itself in her skull. Izuku started shaking, badly so. Iida could barely breath. Shoto couldn't look away.

The wind stopped blowing.

There was no move, no noise.

Even time itself seemed to stop.

Then, Kira suddenly rose from the ground and landed a solid punch under his chin. Holding nothing back, she hit him with all the strength she could muster. Said strength enhanced by her fire, she managed to send him crash through the wall. Cringing a little, the ginger then straightened, cradling her bloody arm to her chest once again.

"Ki… Kira…?" gasped Izuku, eyes full of tears.

"Sorry about the fright, guys," she apologized, a little sheepishly. "I needed to get as close as possible."

"You managed the technique my damn old man gave you," understood Shoto, relieved. Then, he frowned. "That was reckless!"

"It was a calculated risk," she retorted, quickly returning to her friends' sides. "It was do or die, but I guess it was enough of an incentive for me to successfully manage that damn technique."

"B-but… what about the blood?" Iida had trouble getting over the shock. "We saw you… the blood…"

"It was Native's," she answered, jabbing her thumb at the still paralyzed Hero. "He agreed to let me use his blood so that we could set Stain up. Worked out pretty well, uh? Though now, he'll be paralyzed for even longer…"

Suddenly, the rubbles of the destroyed wall moved. From them rose a very pissed off Hero Killer, who obviously wasn't done with them.

"Are you fucking serious!?" protested Kira, taking a step back.

"Todoroki-kun, please, freeze my engines to regulate them!" then asked Iida.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Stain jumped, ready to strike them down. Shoto instantly obeyed Iida's demands. As soon as he was done, Iida activated his Quirk once again. Rising to his feet, he then propelled himself at their enemy.

At the same moment, Izuku jumped, the power of _One For All_ coursing through his body.

"Go!" exclaimed Shoto.

The two boys managed to reach the Villain, who failed to react in time. Against many opponents, he was at a disadvantage. Both boys managed to land serious blows on him. Not out of it yet, Stain tried to slice Iida in two. The bespectacled student however avoided the blade, and landed another hit. Taking advantage of the moment, Shoto wasted no time in engulfing the Villain in his flames, along with Kira's.

The two boys slid down the wall of ice Shoto created in the meantime, and landed back safely. As they jumped into defensive stances, though, they realized that Stain was effectively knocked out.

"He's surely be out of it after all that… right?" hoped Izuku.

Shoto let out a shaky breath. "Then, let's restrain him and get out to the street. Is there anything to tie him up with?"

"Just in case, let's take all his weapons off him first," added the ginger.

"Good idea," agreed Izuku.

They quickly worked it out. Taking all of his weapons away –there were a lots, and Kira held no doubt that they had missed a few-, she then took care of restraining him with a fire lasso. Tightly holding on, she promised herself to burn him to a crisp should he wake up and try anything.

"Native-san, can you move?" then asked Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm okay, now."

By the time they were done, the Pro Hero had gotten over his paralysis. That, or it had wore off because Stain could no longer activated his Quirk, what with being knocked out and all.

He then pulled Izuku up on his back.

"A-ano…"

"You hurt your legs, didn't you?" remarked the Hero. "Let me do this, at least."

"T-thank you very much."

"I'd say that's more of my line, you know?"

"K-Kira-san… may I pull him?" then asked Iida.

She stared at him for a few seconds, unimpressed.

"Iida-kun… Can you control fire?" she asked flatly.

He flushed a little, suddenly realizing the stupidity of his request. He quickly apologize, before going to stand behind her. She nodded at his initiative. If Stain tried to attack when her back was turned, she could count on Iida to prevent anything drastic from happening.

"You know… I'm really sorry, guys," then apologized Native. "Even though I'm a Pro, I was just in the way."

"No… I don't you could have done anything one-on-one against the Hero Killer's Quirk. He's too strong," replied Izuku, a little dizzy.

"Fighting four-on-one, with the guy making mistakes himself, we still barely won," remarked Shoto. "He was probably flustered by the time running out and Kira's ruse, and forgot about Midoriya's recovery time."

They finally exited the alleyway, and Kira breathed in deeply. Now that she thought back on it, they very well could have died in that damned place.

 _Man, Ren will throw a fit when he hears about this. There's no way he won't know about what just happened._

"Now, let's quickly get him to the police-"

"What… Why are you here!?"

At the new voice, the four students and the Hero looked at the source, only to find an old man in a Hero costume standing on the other side of the street.

"G-Gran Torino!" gasped Izuku. "Gran Tori-"

The little old man disappeared.

The little old man reappeared.

The little old man kicked Izuku in the face.

"I thought I told you to stay seated on the bullet train!" he yelled.

"Who's that?" sweatdropped Kira.

"T-that's the Hero I'm interning with, Gran Torino," presented Izuku, rubbing his sore nose. "B-but why?"

"I was told to come here all of sudden!" replied the old Pro, fuming. "Well, I don't really know what's going on, but I'm glad you're okay."

"Gran Torino, I apologize…"

"It's around here!"

Numerous footsteps could suddenly be heard. From the corner of the street arrived a few Heroes, all confused as to why they were sent there.

"Endeavor told us there was a request for help here, but…"

"Children?" wondered another one.

"Those injuries look serious!" A third one's eyes widened as he noticed all of the blood. "I'll call an ambulance right away!"

"O-oi… this is…"

The sole woman of the group gasped. "Don't tell me… it's the Hero Killer?"

"What!?"

"Call the police too!"

As one of the Pros made the call, another went to to tie the Villain up with actual rope and a pair of shackles. As soon as she was certain he wouldn't be able to escaped, Kira let her fire lasso vanish… and collapsed, her legs giving in under her weight.

"O-oi! Are you okay?" One of the Pros was instantly next to her.

"Just… just glad it's over…" She breathed out deeply, before smiling at him. "I'm fine, don't worry!"

He raised an eyebrow, his gaze lingering on her arms. On her right forearm, there was a wound that was still profusely bleeding. Her left arm still had three blades deeply embedded in it. Her gloves were also in tatters, her fingers covered in lacerations.

"Kid… you're definitely _not_ fine."

"I-I can still stand," she retorted, forcing herself back to her feet. "See? Perfectly-"

Darkness edged over her vision. Dizzy, she stumbled back, but Izuku swiftly grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling. She offered him a grin, and he shook his head with a sigh, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Uh?" she gasped, startled.

After a few seconds, she realized he was crying.

"Izuku…?"

"I thought… I thought he _killed_ you, Kira," he choked out, tightening his grip. "I saw you at his mercy… and I saw you being hurt… and I couldn't do _anything…"_

"I'm sorry, Izuku," she hugged back, ignoring how the blades shifted painfully in her arm. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't have the time to explain, and I knew there was a risk that I wouldn't be able to do it, and there just wasn't another option-"

"There was!" he protested, a little angry. He pulled away, and she was forced to face a tear-covered face. "There _was_ another option! If you just talked to us… worked with us… We're friends, aren't we? Rely on us a little! I know you want to protect us, but don't you think we feel the same way about you? Don't you think we want to watch your back and help you and- and can't you just see how much you mean to so many people!? What if you rally had died there, Kira? What if he really did kill you… then what? What about me? What about Todoroki-kun and Iida-kun? What about Ren and Nao-san and- and everyone else!? What do you think… How do you think we'd feel…? You can't keep thinking as if you weren't important, Kira, because you are! Learn to be a little more selfish, damn it!"

The ginger gaped at him, unable to let out a word.

No, she didn't think about them. She just thought about protecting them… about how dying for her friends wasn't so bad of an end.

 _…_ _I really am the worst, aren't I?_

It took her a moment to realize she was crying too. Wiping away her tears, she then offered a shaky smile to her best friend.

"You know, Izuku… You should stop being so emotional all the time." She let out a strangled laugh. "You're a very ugly crier. Also, don't curse. It doesn't suit you."

He laughed too, rubbing his eyes to erase the last traces of his tears. Then, he fully let her go from the hug, though kept his arm around her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't collapse.

"J-just put me down…" She grunted in defeat. "I'm done playing tough for tonight."

He nodded, and gently helped her sit against the wall. He then frowned at the blades still sticking out of her arm, but she shook her head when he tried to pull one out.

"Don't. I'll just bleed out more quickly," she warned.

"R-right…"

"Kira."

The ginger looked up to Shoto. He handed something to her, and it took her a few seconds to recognize it.

"Deku! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!"

She happily took back the cat. He was conscious, and obviously full of energy. He started licking at the smaller scratches on her face, making her laugh a little as she kissed his nose.

"You're the real Hero of tonight's troubles, aren't ya? Yes, yes you are," she cooed. He meowed, as if agreeing. "You were really brave, right? Such a brave, brave kitty…"

Shoto and Izuku shook their heads as she kept on petting the cat, though they were both smiling, glad to see that she would be okay.

Iida suddenly showed up next to them, gaining the three's attention.

He bowed deeply. "You were injured because of me. I am truly sorry. I couldn't… see anything… through my anger…"

The boy was barely holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry too," then stated Izuku. "Even though you were feeling so cornered, I didn't notice at all. Even though we're friends…"

At his words, a tear managed to escape, and slowly ran down Iida's cheek.

"Pull yourself together," said flatly Shoto. "You're the class rep, aren't you?"

"… Yeah." On that, he quickly wiped away his tears.

Kira smiled a little at that. She really was glad everything was over, now-

"Watch out!"

At Gran Torino's warning, she snapped her eyes up, just in time to see some sort of monster flying at them at high speed.

 _Wait, isn't that-_

Izuku was suddenly grabbed by the monster. Kira's eyes widened in shock as it started flying away just as fast as it came, her best friend trapped in his claws.

"Izuku!"

Panicking, she tried to get back to her feet. Deku, startled, hid in her hood. Blood splattered on her cheek, but she paid it no heed as she stumbled on the sidewalk, barely able to move because of the strong wind blowing all of them in the opposite way.

Something wet suddenly rubbed against her cheek. A blur of brown and red to her right made her stop in her tracks.

 _What…_

She didn't even have the time to be scared. Stain, easily freeing himself with another blade hidden in is sleeve, used his Quirk to paralyze the flying Nomu thanks to the blood he had licked from her cheek _God that's fucking gross_ before jumping. Grabbing Izuku with one hand, he stabbed the monster in the head with no hesitation whatsoever.

"This society overgrown with fake Heroes… and the criminals who wave their power around idly… should all be purged. Yes… this is all… to create a more just society."

He pulled out his knife. Blood spurted out, but he ignored it. No one dared to move, scared of what he'd do next. He had Izuku, after all. One wrong move on their part, and he was as good as dead.

"He… he saved the boy?" wondered one of the Heroes.

"Idiot! He took a hostage!" corrected another.

"He killed someone with no hesitation…"

"Anyway, get ready to fight, now!"

"Why are you all standing around in a group?" Endeavor suddenly arrived. "The Villain should have escaped this way."

"How… are things on your end?" inquired a Pro.

"Things got a little rough. But don't tell me that man is…?" A feral smirk spread on his lips as his fire flared up. "Hero Killer!"

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino stopped him.

Stain slowly rose back to his feet, letting go of the student. His mask fell to the ground as he faced the eternally second Hero.

"Endeavor… you fake!" Kira felt like she was suffocating under the sudden killing intent that filled the air. "I must make things right… Someone must be dyed in blood… I must take back what it means… to be a Hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes! The only I'll let kill me… is the true Hero… All Might!"

 _We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die-_

'CLING'

It was as if the air suddenly cleared. Able to breath again, Kira coughed harshly, leaning against the wall so as not to fall. Tears burning her eyes, she then realized that Stain was still standing… but unconscious.

"God…" The ginger felt like throwing up.

It _really_ was over now.

 _Still, though… I_ knew _we missed some weapons! Damn it!_

Shaking her head, she then reported her attention to the Fire Hero. "Endeavor! There was a gigantic fire we were heading for in the first place, wasn't there? Is it still going?"

He snapped out of his shock, nodding. "Yes. Authorities are handling it the best they can-"

"Okay. Great. Take me there." She pushed away from the wall to fully face him. "Please."

"Kira-san!" protested Iida. "You can't-"

"This is what I'm good at, Iida-kun," she cut him off, straightening her spine. "I can help, and so I will. Endeavor! Where is it?"

The man stared at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have done enough for tonight. You will go to the hospital along with your friends, and let us handle the rest."

"But I can help! I've done this before!" she protested hotly. "I just grab the fire from the buildings and let it disperse in the air, easy-peasy!"

He wasn't budging on his decision, though.

"Kira…" Shoto placed an hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Fine! I'll go myself, then!" She started walking away as fast as she could, ignoring the dark spots that kept moving in her vision. "I swore to help people with my Quirk… and that's what I'll do, damn it!"

There was a blur of white that collided harshly with her head.

The girl instantly collapsed, knocked out cold, and Gran Torino landed next to her, dusting his hands.

He scoffed. "Kids these days…"

Everyone present, Heroes and students alike, sweatdropped at that. It was a little extreme but… well, whatever worked, right?

* * *

.

.

 _The next day_

Kira stared out of the window next to her bed, her face void of any expression. She was staring at the smoke still rising in the horizon. The fire was almost all out by now, but it had spread over to other buildings quickly, making things all the more difficult to handle.

 _If I had been stronger…_

She clenched her fists, but hissed in pain and forced her muscles to relax. Both of her hands and both of her arms were covered in numerous layers of bandages. Her fingers were particularly messed up and hurt like hell. She couldn't move her arms without feeling an atrociously painful strain on her muscles. And of course, she was also covered in bruises.

 _I sincerely hope all of my fights won't end up with me at the hospital. That's not very Hero-ish._

There was a knock to her door, but she ignored it. There was a distinct sigh on the other side, and the door slid open. She simply kept on staring outside, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay calm if she did otherwise.

"The mighty Hero-to-be is awake, is see."

"If you have come to mock me…" She gritted her teeth. "Now's really not the time."

"Mock you?" It was Gran Torino, the old man who knocked her out a few hours earlier. "Why would I? I was being serious."

"I was too," she snapped, finally looking at him. "I could have helped with the fire! There were so many people hurt… so much damage… If you let me go do what I could do, this fire could have been handled in an _instant!_ We could have avoided all… all of this! _I could have helped!"_

"Girl, while your spirit truly is a sight to behold…" He jumped on her bed, and suddenly smacked his walking cane on her skull. She cursed, rubbing the sore spot. "Idiot! You couldn't even walk straight, what made you think you could have helped, uh?"

"Because I wanted to! God, what's _wrong_ with you?"

"Flash news, brat: you don't always get to do what you want to do," he replied seriously. She made a face at that. "Wanting to help, even in the state you were in, truly is worthy of being called heroic. However, you cannot allow your health to be endangered so casually!" He sighed heavily at that. "Trust me, being a martyr isn't all fun and games."

"I wasn't trying to be… I didn't… I just wanted…Ugh!" She was frustrated. God, was she frustrated. "Fine! I get it! No stopping fires when I've been stabbed more than twice by a crazy psychopath," she huffed.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he nodded solemnly.

 _Is he serious?_ She sweatdropped.

The crazy old man then jumped off her bed, swiftly landing on his feet. Kira raised an eyebrow at the display. He had some moves for being so old, that was for sure.

"Anyway, you can walk, can't you?" he then asked. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Your friends are awake too, now."

"Really?" At the news, she forgot about her sulking for the moment. "Are they okay?"

"As much as you are, I would guess. Now come on, we've wasted enough time chit-chatting."

"R-right!"

She got off the bed. Swaying a little, she however forced herself to keep her balance, and followed the Hero out of her room. Outside was another Hero waiting for them, one she guessed was responsible for Iida's internship.

"I'm Manual," he smiled, extending his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same. You know, I usually _would_ shake your hand but, right now…" She wiggled her injured fingers, though instantly regretted it as pain flared once again. "Ouch…"

"That's what you get for being so reckless," stated Gran Torino, suddenly serious again. "Let's go. You kids are going to receive a serious scolding, all together."

"I'm jumping of joy," she deadpanned.

For only answer, he hit her over the head again.

"Damn it! Stop doing that! You'll end up giving me a concussion!"

"Less sassing, more walking!"

"Tche. Crazy old man…" she muttered, though didn't disobey.

* * *

"Oh, are you wounded kids awake?"

The three boys raised their heads at the door. Manual, Gran Torino and Kira walked in. The ginger smiled a little, offering a shaky wave. Her smile was instantly replaced by a pained wince as she cradled her arm, muttering 'I have to stop doing that' under her breath.

"Kid, I've got a lot of complaints for you," the older Hero looked over at Izuku. "But before that, you've got a visitor. Girl, go sit with your friends."

"… okay?"

A little confused, she did as asked, and went to sit on the nearest bed, next to Iida. As soon as she was done, though, a very tall figure entered the room.

 _Where the hell did he come from!?_

 _Wait… he's got a dog's head!_

"Hosu's Chief of Police, Tsuragamae Kenji," presented Gran Torino.

"C-chief of Police…?" echoed Kira, suddenly pale.

 _We used our Quirks to attack a Villain, but we're not officially allowed to do such a thing. We're only students, using our Quirks without a permit is actually a crime._

 _But… are they really going to punish us?_

"You all are the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, right?" inquired the dog-man. "Regarding said Hero Killer that we arrested… He had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard as we speak, _woof._ Since you are U.A. students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached high importance to leadership and standards, and made sure Quirks were not used as weapons. And then, the profession of 'Hero' emerged to fill that gap, _woof._ For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others…" His eyes lingered on Kira, who shrunk over herself, then on Izuku, who winced. "Actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce… to be accepted officially is thanks to early Heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, _woof._ Even up against the Hero Killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their Quirks without specific instructions from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the law. The four of you, and the Pro Heroes Endeavor, Manual and Gran Torino must receive strict punishment."

Tensed silence ensued. Kira clenched her jaw, bitter. She knew about the law more than most people did. Hell, she didn't have much of a choice, being raised by a police officer and all that.

But this… this wasn't _fair._

"So what? You're punishing us for stopping a murderer?" she spat, unable to stop herself. "Had Iida not been there in the first place, Native would have been killed! If Izuku hadn't come when he did, then the both would have died! And then, if Shoto and I hadn't come… then who would have? No one knew the Hero Killer had reappeared! Are you saying… are you saying that rules are more important than other peoples' lives?"

"K-Kicchan, wait-"

"Are you saying that as long as it turns out all right, then it's okay to bend the rules?" retorted the Chief, expression unreadable. "I expected better reasoning from you, Suttoki Kira-san."

"Why, because of who raised me? Give me a break," she snapped. "Isn't it a Hero's job to save people? In our situation, what were we supposed to do? Either we let our friends die, either we intervened but didn't fight the Hero Killer and got killed ourselves! I call _bullshit_ on this!"

The man-dog simply sighed at her words. "That is why you are not a full-fledged Hero yet. Goodness, what are you being taught by U.A., Endeavor and Ren-san?"

She jumped to her feet at that. "Don't bring my family into this! It has nothing… it has nothing to do with him. Or any of them, for that matter. Look, we all did what we did last night because we felt like it was the right thing to do. And I… I understand, that the law is the law and that we can't just bend the rules for each and every situation that comes up. However… Our mentors have _nothing_ to do with all of this. We disobeyed direct orders from our superiors, and so we are the only ones to blame for this mess. Don't punish others because of our actions. _Please_."

She held his gaze, not backing down, as silence ensued.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew it all made sense for them to be punished. The law wasn't fair, but it was the law. They couldn't just make an exception for them because it turned out okay. What kind of example would that set? But Gran Torino and Manual and… well, Endeavor too, she guessed, had nothing to do with their decisions.

"I apologize for my previous outburst," she then bowed deeply. "I was completely out of place. However, please, consider my request."

Her arms were hurting badly again, her muscles too tensed, but she kept her head low and her back bent neatly. She had shown a great lack of respect for a much higher authority, and her brother had taught her better than that.

 _He'll already throw a fit once he hears about what I've done. No need for him to also worry about having a foreign Chief of Police on his back._

"… You are full of surprises, Suttoki-san. However, do hear me out, _woof._ What I have just told you… is the official opinion of the police." She finally straightened at that, startled. "And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, _woof._ If this were made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you would not be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but… if it is _not_ made public, the burn scars would support Endeavor being the Hero who saved the day, and it would end there, _woof._ Thankfully, there were very few witnesses. The violation could thus be crushed here." The ginger felt some relief wash over her. She fell back on the bed, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "But! This would also mean now one would know about your good judgment or achievements. So tell me… which do you prefer? Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake, _woof."_ And on that, he offered them a thumbs up.

Kira felt kind of numb, and dumb too. Not only had she let her temper get the best of her once again, but against someone who wasn't even an enemy. Hell, he was trying to help them out!

 _So fucking stupid…_

"Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties," admitted Manual, wiping away a tear.

The ginger deflated a little at that. It would seem that their actions _would_ have consequences on others, after all.

 _In a way, though… Endeavor's getting to claim having arrested the Hero Killer, so I guess it makes up for the punishment._

 _And honestly, I can't really feel guilty when it comes to him._

"I'm truly sorry," Iida then bowed before his guardian.

"Good! You'll cause trouble for others, you know?" warned Manual, lightly hitting his head. "If you understand, then don't do it again."

"I wont!"

"I-I'm sorry," Izuku bowed his head.

Shoto gritted his teeth but bowed too, obviously not happy with the decision but going with it anyway.

"Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably have gotten, but at least…" Tsuragamae then bowed too. "As someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you."

The ginger felt really flustered, now. She averted her eyes, cheeks going red, with a few sparks flying from her hair.

"Start with that next time, would you?" she muttered, embarrassed.

Izuku smiled at that, knowing her all too well, and Shoto simply patted her head. A little more and he was the one blowing up, so she kind of saved him the humiliation. Obviously guessing what he was thinking, she sent a half-glare his way, which he simply pretended not to notice.

She was to easy to rile up, seriously.

* * *

.

.

Kira finished changing back into her casual clothes. Once again, she ignored the pain in her arms and hands, too happy to get rid of the hospital robe. When ready, she quickly made her way back to the boys' room.

"Alright, who's ready to get out of this hellhole- wait. What's with the long faces?"

Her three friends stared at her, before Izuku and Shoto glanced back at Iida, who simply looked down at his bandaged arm.

Dread settled in her guts.

"What's wrong with your injuries?" she asked, worried.

"My left hand… might suffer from lasting damage," he admitted. He offered her a reassuring smile, though. "But it just means that I'll have trouble moving my hand and fingers, and experience some numbness. Apparently, there's a possibility that it can be healed with nerve transplant surgery."

"That… that bad, uh?"

Iida lowered his head. "When I found the Hero Killer… I stopped being able to think. The first I should have done was tell Manual-san, but I forgot myself in my anger…" He sighed heavily. "I hate him, but he spoke the truth. That's why, until I become a true Hero, I think I want to leave my left hand as it is."

"Iida…" muttered Shoto, unsure of what to say.

Izuku bit his lower lip, unable to find the right words. As for Kira, she simply stared at the bespectacled for a few seconds, before offering an encouraging smile.

"I understand." He jumped a little at her words, and she snorted. "What, think you're the only one with a revenge complex? Mine is rooted even deeper than yours. Kind of."

"Kira-san…" He stared at her for a second. "How did you do it? To have that man before you… To…" He didn't know to word it, but she understood easily what he was trying to say.

She looked down at her bandaged hands. "Seishin no Hagane… the one who killed my parents… He's now targeting my brother, and myself. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. But I… I won't stop, either. At first, I wanted revenge. I wanted to grow strong enough so that I'd be able to kill him myself. I didn't care about the rest, you know? I completely lost myself to my anger… But I had my brother. I had Nao-san. I had Izuku, too. I realized that seeking revenge wasn't what a Hero should do. And so, instead, I started seeking justice." Ignoring the painful stings that coursed through her fingers, she tightly clenched her fists. "I lost sight of that goal when he first appeared, back at USJ. But now? Now, I see clearer. I know better. I learned from my mistakes, just like you did last night. And I… I've come to accept that that man is also a part of me. I'm growing from accepting this, just like you're now growing from accepting Stain's existence. His deeds. His words."

She extended her fist to him, and grinned as broadly as she could. "You're not alone, Iida-kun. You've got your friends and your family supporting you. So… Let's grow stronger, Iida-kun. Together."

Gaping at her for a moment, he then smiled back, and bumped his fist against hers. They both startled a little when Izuku suddenly joined his fist –the hand the had injured during his fight with Kira- to theirs. He nodded firmly, and they nodded back.

"Now… I feel kind of bad…" Shoto's statement caught their attention. "Every time I get involved… it feels like other people mess up their hands… Is it a curse?"

The three students' eyes widened. Then, Kira snorted, before bursting in laughter, soon followed by the other two.

"T-Todoroki-kun, I didn't know you could make jokes!" laughed Izuku.

"I'm not joking! I'm like 'The Hand Crusher' or something like that," insisted the dual-haired boy.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Kira completely lost it, and they started laughing even harder, ignoring the attempts of the poor boy who kept insisting that he was, in fact, serious.

* * *

.

.

It took Kira and Shoto another day at the hospital before they were finally allowed to leave. Iida had left the night before, but Izuku would have to stay a little longer because of his leg. After promising her best friend she wouldn't try anything reckless for the rest of the internship, she left with the dual-haired boy.

"Are you sure you are well enough to leave already?" Shoto wasn't as convinced as she was about her health. "You could always stay a day more, or-"

"Nope!" she refused yet again, grinning. "It hurts like hell, but I'm not staying any longer than I have to. What about you, still hurting?"

"… a bit," he admitted, glancing at his bandaged arm. "I'm the one who got the less injured, though."

"True, true… How are you feeling about the whole ordeal, though?" she then asked, more seriously. They reached the lobby in the meantime. "With your old man taking the merits for the Hero Killer's arrest…"

Much to her surprise, though, the boy didn't seem mad. In fact, he looked almost… amused, by the situation.

"My father is receiving praises for an act he hasn't committed," he replied, pushing the doors open since she couldn't do it. "Trust me, he might be a terrible person, but at least he's honest. He's pissed for sure. Honestly, I can't wait to see his face."

She chuckled a little at that, stepping outside. "That's one way to see it, I guess. On another note, though, do you know where Deku went? He-"

"Would that be him?"

Both teens startled a little, spinning around to see Endeavor in his Hero costume… with Deku the cat purring in his arms, obviously enjoying the warmth provided by the man's Quirks.

"Y-yeah, that's him," she rubbed the back of her head, sheepish. "Sorry about that. He just… kind of followed me all the way to your Agency and I only noticed once we were there."

"As long as it isn't a hindrance," he replied, handing the cat back.

Deku meowed happily, instantly licking her face again, and Kira blinked. The man had been… oddly gentle.

 _Could it be… that he's a cat person!?_

 _..._

 _That's pretty funny, actually._

"Now, let us waste no more time," he claimed, suddenly back to his usual self. He started walking away, and the teens already had to jog a little to catch up to him. "Your costumes are in the car, and we will go on a patrol right away. Unless, of course, you feel too _weak_ to handle this."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, letting his gaze pierce the students. The ginger gulped a little, though annoyed.

 _I'll show him weak, that mother-_

Her arms stung despite the numbness, and it acted like a slap. Blinking a few times, she then sighed heavily, and lowered her head.

 _What am I thinking? I can't even open a door by myself._

"I apologize. I'm afraid my injuries won't allow me to take part of this mission."

Shoto blinked slowly, obviously not having expected her to admit that. Like pretty much everyone else, he had grown accustomed to the girl throwing away her sense of self-preservation and hiding what she deemed her weaknesses.

Endeavor simply stared at her for a few seconds, before a small smirk twitched his lips. "Good answer. Come on, we're going back to the Agency."

"W-what?"

"Did you really expect me to allow you back on patrol duty with your injuries?" He raised an eyebrow as the two nodded. "I was merely testing you. I know my son, and he knows his own limits. You, however, do not. Or rather, you ignore them. As a future Hero, you can't allow yourself to simply ignore your health. How are you supposed to save, help and protect others if you can't do the same for yourself?"

 _That's… a very good point._

Seeing that she understood his point, the Pro nodded firmly. "That is why I was testing you. Had you agreed to come despite your injuries, I would have prolonged your stay in this hospital to until the end of the internship."

The ginger paled at that, a chill running down her spine.

 _He wouldn't have…_

But he would, she knew that. He _so_ would.

"R-right… Anyway, you said we were going back to the Agency, uh?" She quickly changed the subject, ignoring the faint amusement on both Todoroki's faces. "Why, let's not loose any more time!"

"Eager, are we?" mused the Hero.

"To escape the journalists?" she replied, glancing at the bunch of said journalists that were slowly approaching from behind the Pro, as if hunting down a prey. "Yup, pretty much. What about you? Feeling up for another interview about how you... erm, handled the Hero Killer?"

He instantly scowled at the reminder, and literally stomped away, ignoring the sudden pleads from the media representatives. Kira laughed softly, then louder when she noticed Shoto's very pleased expression.

"Okay, come on," she then urged. "If we stay any longer, it's _us_ they'll go after."

At that, he grimaced, before quickly going after his father. Seeing as she couldn't hold the cat, Kira put Deku in her hood, before following her friend.

 _Not dealing with those rabid journalists, not today. Nope, nope, nope~_

* * *

.

.

The internship ended as quickly as it began. Because of their wounds, they hadn't been able to physically spare, but they did work on control some more. Now that she used it once, Kira understood better how to do the technique –something she managed two times on three now.

The day they were leaving, though, Kira was called to Endeavor's office.

Alone.

Shoto had watched her go, wary, but she reassured him easily. If his father tried anything underhanded against her, she'd get out without a look back and be done with it. She was still on her guard, of course, but however relaxed a little when realizing she wouldn't be alone with the Hero, as another man was present when she arrived.

"You wished to see me?" she greeted, closing the door behind her.

"Aa," nodded Endeavor, gesturing for her to take a seat. Once she did, he leaned back in his own chair. "I won't bother with wasting our time: Kira, once you have your Hero license, I wish for you to join my Agency. Or rather, join me, as my official apprentice."

"… uh?"

He snapped his fingers, and the other man placed a stack of papers before her, along with a pen.

"I will train you. I will form you. I will make you into the number one Hero," resumed the Fire Hero. "Stronger. Better. It is what you are seeking, isn't it? Strength… I will give you that, and much more."

"… number one Hero, you say?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You want me to replace Shoto in your ambitions."

"I do. My son lacks resolve, but _you_ don't. You have the skills, the Quirk and the drive to become the greatest Hero this world has ever known, Suttoki Kira," he praised. "Strength is what you are after, is it not?"

"It is," she confirmed, shifting a little in place. "I want to become stronger... but you're completely off the mark on an important point."

"Which would be?"

"I don't _want_ to be the 'greatest Hero this world has ever known'," she mimicked, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't care less about fame or recognition. I seek to become stronger because that is the only way I will ever be able to protect those I love. As I'm sure you are aware, a certain Villain is targeting me and my family. If I do not become stronger, then I will stand no chance whatsoever ever against him." She sighed, running an hand through her hair. "I want to become stronger so that I can use my abilities to help people. To be number one, number two, or even dead last… as long as I can help, then I don't care about popularity. It's a trivial, completely stupid system that destroys the idealism of Heroes in the first place."

His eyes narrowed at her words. "Careful of what you say. One might believe you are taking after the Hero Killer's ideals."

"I'm not," she shrugged, somewhat indifferently. "That has always been my point of view on the world we live in. However, I can't change our society. No one can. So, instead, I'll just work my way around and deal with it. Anyhow, one way or another… Well, frankly, I'm not interested."

"Then how about a little deal?"

Understanding he wouldn't let her leave until she at least heard him out, she sighed and gestured for him to pursue.

"Then, I will say this… If you accept my offer, then I will stop pursuing Shoto," he announced seriously. "Permanently."

"W-what?"

"I will not insist any further on him becoming my heir. I will not interfere with his life or his future anymore. I will not even contact him again about anything but professional matters. Of course, I will not disinherit him or anything of the sort, but I believe you understand what I am saying."

"… If I take Shoto's place, then you'll let him go?"

 _No_.

 _Fuck, no._

 _This isn't right._

 _This isn't fair._

 _Why me, damn it? Why do_ I _have to choose!?_

"Exactly. So, what is it that you say?" He offered her another paper, which she slowly took to read over the contents. "A contract, to formalize our agreement. Sign it, and my son… Shoto…"

"… will be free," she completed, swallowing harshly.

"I wouldn't put it so dramatically, but yes, if you wish to see it that way."

Kira placed down the contract, thinking fast. Giving up her own future for her friend's? In a way, she didn't have much to loose. Nothing, in fact. After all, what future _did_ she have? None, as far as she was concerned. Helping people was all well and good, but she couldn't _just_ do that. She'd need to join an Agency if she wanted access to places and technologies and information… Being Endeavor's official apprentice could only work in her favor, too. Well, officially, anyway. She held no doubt that it'd be hell to live through and, in the end, she'd be like a bird in a cage.

A pretty cage, yes, but a cage nonetheless.

 _Am I ready to give up my freedom?_

 _Am I ready to give up my future?_

 _Am I ready… to give up my life?_

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. Then, slowly, she grabbed the pen, and clicked it open.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course I am._

 _For my friends, I'd do anything._

* * *

.

.

"What happened?"

Kira stared Shoto for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

Then, she beamed at him.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine!"

"Kira," he frowned. " _What_ happened."

It wasn't even a question.

 _…_ _Damn it. I can't lie to him._

So she told him everything. About Endeavor's offer. About his real intentions. About the deal he wished to make with her, about how she was supposed to choose between her future or her friend's, about the contract…

She trailed off reaching that part, and the dual-haired boy paled a little.

"Kira…" She averted her gaze, finding the ceiling suddenly very interesting. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Kira! Tell me you didn't sign this. _Please,_ tell me you didn't."

"A-actually…"

* * *

::

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. Then, slowly, she grabbed the pen, and clicked it open.

 _Who am I kidding? Of course I am._

 _For my friends, I'd do anything._

But as she was about to sign, her muscles froze by themselves.

 _"_ _You were right. Taking this power as my own and using it for my own dream is the best way to actually reject him."_

That was what Shoto told her, back on the train, on their way to the internship. Why was she thinking of this now?

 _"_ _You can't keep thinking as if you weren't important, Kira, because you are! Learn to be a little more selfish, damn it!"_

Her heart missed a beat.

 _What the hell… am I doing?_

Without hesitation, she placed the pen back on the desk. Then, she grabbed the contract… and started ripping it into pieces.

"I'm sorry, Endeavor," she grinned, carefully tearing the paper apart. "But my friends scolded me a few days ago, you know? Told me I wasn't selfish enough, and all that jazz. He'd be _really_ mad if I accepted this contract for my other friend's sake and, trust me, you don't want to see him mad." She threw the remains of the contract on the desk as the Pro Hero's jaw clenched tightly. The girl then rose to her feet, and straightened her spine to face him with all of her might. "Shoto can fight his own battles. He doesn't need me to save him from you. In fact, I'd say he's already doing a pretty good job at that. Wouldn't you agree?"

On that, she grabbed Deku –which had been playing with the hem of her skirt ever since she sat down- and placed him in her hood. Then, she bowed a little, before turning around and heading for the door. As she reached it, though, she stopped.

"Our truce was nice while it lasted, Endeavor," she informed him, honest. "And I really hope that, one day… you'll understand your mistakes and grow from them."

Before he could react or reply, the girl left the office, the door slowly closing behind her.

::

* * *

"And that's pretty much it!" She concluded, grinning. "Now say it… I was awesome, wasn't I? Come on, admit it!"

Shoto stared at her for a moment. Then, he hit her over the head with the side of his hand. She cursed, rubbing the sore spot, but quickly forgot about it when her friend brought her in a tight, somewhat awkward hug.

"You were awesome," he then said softly. "And… thank you."

Surprised at first, she then smiled a little, and hugged him back, ignoring her injuries yet again. "Anytime."

* * *

 **Geez, okay, so a lot happened in this chapter, so I won't linger on it and simply answer any question if you have them. I do wonder, though, what'd you think of the contract thingy? Gave you the scare yet? In many fanfictions on any story, there sometimes is this cliché of a contract that steals one's future, right? I didn't want Kira to fall for that cliché, and so she didn't.**

 **Also, someone once asked me what was the difference between Kira's Quirk and Endeavor's Quirk. Here's the answer!**

 **\- Endeavor's Quirk consists of controlling and creating fire. He can do fireballs and stuff like that. Kira, though... Kira can create and control, sure, but it's much more than that. She _is_ fire. Like, look at it this way: for Endeavor, fire is a tool. For Kira, fire is a part of her. That's why she has a greater potential when it comes to exploiting her abilities and growing stronger.**

 **That's all for now. I'll see you guys in two days! Plus Ultra!**


	20. Back To The Routine

**SEASON THREE IS OUT PEOPLE! I'm so fricking happy, and I keep getting awesome reviews, so here's the new chapter! I'll have to slow down for a bit after that, though, considering I already caught up to the anime ah ah.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's intolerance for pervs and Kira's impatience.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira stared.

There was a moment of silence.

 _His... his hair..._

Then, she burst in laughter. Collapsing over her desk, holding back her tears, she had difficulties to breath.

"Shut up, Carrot!" raged Katsuki, shaking with anger. "My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back to normal even after I wash it- Oi, stop laughing already!"

"I-I… c-can't…" She gasped. "Y-your hair…" She started laughing even harder.

"I'll kill you!" And suddenly, his hair sprung back into the spikey mess it usually was.

Though it only worsened Kira's laughing fit.

 _Damn, it's good to be back._

As she managed to use Kirishima as a shield against Katsuki, she then noticed that most of the students actually had a good time at their internships. Smiling at that, she then quickly joined Izuku, Iida and Shoto in the back of the glass.

"So, playing the cool guys now, uh?" she teased, slinging an arm around Shoto's shoulders. He had gotten used to her extraverted personality by now, and so didn't react to the sudden physical contact. "Come on, join the fun a little! We kicked some serious ass, saved people, trained a lot… like real Heroes, right? No need for those funeral faces, seriously."

"Kicchan, are you feeling better?" Izuku simply replied. He too was too used to her cheerfulness, and so understood easily that she was making light of the situation as a coping mechanism. "Your arms were really hurt… And you're still wearing the bandages over your hands, too."

"Recovery Girl refused to heal me," admitted the ginger, sheepish. "Said it was a lesson I should learn from. Well, that and using her Quirk now would interfere with the natural healing. I can move more freely, though, but it'll be at least a month before I can start physically training again. As for my hands…" She cringed, glancing down at the bandages. "It just isn't pretty. I'm saving everyone from enduring the sight, that's all."

"Kira-san, if I may…" She glanced at Iida, curious. "You gained those scars because you fought to protect your friends. I do not believe it is something to be ashamed of."

The girl blinked a few times, startled, before smiling softly at Iida.

"Thank you. I'll… think about it."

He simply nodded, understanding her position on the matter, and apparently glad he managed to give his opinion.

"… But the ones who changed the most, or at least went through the most, were you four, right?"

At Kaminari's inquiry, the four of them turned to him. The question had caught the attention of the rest of the class, all of which seemed to remember what exactly had happened during the week.

"Oh yeah! The Hero Killer!" remembered Sero.

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously," added Kirishima.

"I was worried," admitted Yaoyorozu.

"I heard Endeavor saved you, right?" remarked Sato.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Ashido. "As expected from the number two Hero!"

Shoto and Kira exchanged a glance, and the boy sighed. "Yeah. He saved us."

"I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains," then recalled Ojiro. "Imagining someone that scary coming to USJ freaks me out."

"We would have been _screwed,"_ snorted Kira, unable to stop herself.

Her friends sweatdropped at the casual remark. The ginger _really_ needed to work on her sense of self-preservation.

"He is scary, but did you see the video, Ojiro?" then asked Kaminari.

"Video…? You mean of the Hero Killer?"

"Yeah! Seeing that, you can see how he's really single-minded and, like, tenacious. Doesn't it almost make you think he's cool?" insisted the blond.

"Kaminari-kun!" warned Izuku, glancing at Iida.

The blond took a second to realize just what he was saying, and who was listening. Guilt took over his features.

"Ii- Shit, sorry, man. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine," however assured Iida, looking down at his injured arm. "It's true that he was tenacious. I understand how people could think he's cool. But he chose purging as a result of his beliefs. No matter what he thinks, that part is definitely wrong." Kira nodded fervently in agreement. "In order to keep anyone else from turning out like me, I will once again walk on the path to becoming a Hero! And now… it is time to commence class! Everyone, take your seats!"

As he kept shouting orders and whatnot, Kira chuckled a little. Despite the harsh trial they had just gone through, it would seem Iida was coping quite well, and she was glad he was finally returning to normal.

 _Everything's getting back in place. Who knows, maybe the rest of the year will be better, now._

 _…_

 _Gosh, as if. I_ so _jinxed it._

* * *

.

.

"I AM HERE! Anyway, we'll start now."

Everyone in their costumes, they were now at yet another training field of U.A. It would seem the school had yet to show off just how many of those they had, and Kira kept on wondering just how much money they actually had.

"It's Hero basic training!" announced All Might. "Long time no see, boys and girls! For this time's Hero basic training… Since you've all just gotten back from your internships, we'll have some fun with a rescue training race!"

"If we are doing rescue training, then shouldn't we do it at USJ?" questioned Iida.

"That place is for training for disasters," pointed out All Might. "Do you remember what I said? That's right! I said 'race'! This is Field Gamma! A dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into four five-person groups and go through the training one group at a time. When I send out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once from the outskirts of the city. It's a race to see who will rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum."

Kira snickered as he pointed to Katsuki not-so-subtly, and the boy grumbled under his breath.

"All right! First group, get in place!"

Said first group, as they quickly found out, was composed of Izuku, Ojiro, Iida, Ashido and Sero. The rest of the students were lead on the roof of one of the numerous buildings, where a gigantic screen was set so that they could follow their classmates' progress.

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right? He should just watch," remarked Kaminari, scratching the back of his head.

"This group has everyone in the class with good mobility," mused Kirishima.

"Hmm, perhaps Midoriya-san is at a slight disadvantage," replied Yaoyorozu, thoughtful.

"That's true," agreed Jiro. "Honestly, I'm still not sure how good he is."

"And whenever he does something, he always gets badly injured… Kira-chan, you know him better than we do," then said the black-haired girl. "What do you think?"

"Izuku's working hard, and he's getting better at using his Quirk," shrugged the ginger. "He has a good technique, so I'd say he's pretty much at the same level as everyone else. However, he's still not an expert. I doubt he'll win this race."

"I think Sero will be first!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"But Ojiro's there too," replied Kaminari. "He's super fast with his tail!"

"I think it'll be Ashido. She's really athletic!" Mineta chimed in, for once not acting perverted.

"Deku will be last," claimed Katsuki, as pissed as always.

"Even if he's injured, I still think it'll be Iida-kun," mumbled Uraraka.

Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here we go!" announced All Might. He pressed down on the distress signal. "Start!"

The students wasted no time, and started moving. Sero quickly took the lead by the air, using his tapes with effectiveness. However, before anyone could even realize what was going on, a blur of green passed by the boy. It took Kira a second to recognize her best friend, and her jaw dropped at the sight. He was moving fast, jumping and running around as if it was a second nature.

"… wow." She then grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Go, Izuku, go! Go, go, go!"

"What's with those moves!?" exclaimed Kaminari, dumbstruck.

"Wow! He's hopping like… like…"

The ginger's eyes widened in understanding. "Spikey. He's moving like Spikey."

And obviously, said Spikey wasn't particularly happy about it.

 _Now, he's super pissed. Just_ great. _But well played, Izuku. Well played in-_

The green-haired boy suddenly missed his landing. Kira blinked as he just… slipped, and fell, completely loosing the advantage he had just gained.

 _Well._

 _That's one way to completely turn the tables again._

 _…_

 _It was kind of sad, though._

* * *

As expected after Izuku's fall, Sero won the race. After a little peptalk of the Top Hero, the second group consisting of Yaoyorozu, Koji, Jiro, Kaminari and Aoyama. Without much surprise, Yaoyorozu won the race using a jetpack of her creation. The third group consisting of Shoji, Tokoyami, Sato, Uraraka and Shoto. This time around, the winner had been harder to determine. It ended with a tie between Shoto and Tokoyami, with Uraraka just behind them.

And finally, it was time for the fourth group.

"Don't get in my fucking way, Carrot," spat Katsuki, roughly bumping into her shoulder.

The ginger hissed in pain at that, and his step faltered as he glanced back at her, his eyes instantly falling on her hands. They were covered with her gloves, but he knew they were bandaged rather heavily.

 _Fuck._ He forgot she was injured.

"Ah! Young Suttoki!" Noticing the exchange, All Might suddenly showed up. "I completely forgot about your injuries! You were ordered not to train for another week, were you not?"

"More like not to stress my arms," she corrected. "But it's okay. I can win this race without my hands or arms."

"Ah, ah! Great spirit, young Suttoki!" cheered the Hero. "Very well, I will let you participate. However, I have a strict order for you: if there is a sign that your injuries have reopened, or that they are put at risk because of the race, I demand that you stop immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Hai, hai," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get to it already!"

"All right. Fourth team, get to your position! We will start in three minutes!"

"Hai!"

* * *

 **"START!"**

Kira breathed in deeply. Already ahead of everyone, she could hear Katsuki's yells and explosions. There were Kirishima's curses as he tried to catch up, Tsuyu's rhythmic and calculated jumps, and Mineta's whining too.

 _Three… two… one…_

She felt her flames recover her entire body. Once she was assured of the steady flow of the fire, she took a sharp intake of breath…

" _Fire Rocket!"_

And she jumped.

* * *

"Hey, what's Kira doing?"

At Kaminari's question, everyone reported their attention on the ginger. Despite the signal, she hadn't move an inch from her position. Her eyes were closed, as if she was focusing, with her arms crossed over her chest and-

"Wait, look!"

Flames suddenly sprouted and recovered her body. After another second, the flames seemed to stop moving… before the girl jumped, and-

"What the hell?"

She vanished.

She simply vanished.

"Where'd she go?" gasped Sato.

"Hey, Bakugo's winning!" pointed out Jiro.

The bomber was effectively reaching the rendezvous point, well ahead of the other students from his group. However, just as he was about to claim his victory, Kira suddenly crashed before him. Like, literally crashed. The building shook as she passed through the roof. Dust rose from the hole. The students gaped at the screen, startled, and Katsuki couldn't even find it in himself to be mad, too shocked by what had just happened.

He leaned over the hole, frowning.

"Oi!" he barked. "Still alive, Carrot?"

After a few seconds, a faint whimper echoed. "M'fine... I think…"

"A shame," he deadpanned.

"Fuck you too, Spikey."

In the end, it was also a tie between her and Katsuki, though she did loose points for damaging the building. But hey! At least, she didn't worsen her injuries. That _had_ to count for something, right?

* * *

.

.

Everyone was now changing in the locker rooms. As per usual, Kira was changing in the bathroom stall, separately from the other girls. While they had known each others for a while now, she still wasn't comfortable with showing… everything. She knew they'd ask questions, and it wasn't something she wanted to deal with as of now.

With a barely audible sigh, she finished wrapping new bandages around her arms and hands, before stuffing her costume in her bag and stepping out. She was greeted with smiles and understanding gazes, as always, and she simply smiled back.

 _"Meow!"_

 _Oh, for fuck's sake._

Ignoring the girls who muffled their laughs as much as they could, the ginger kneeled on the floor and searched through her bag, before finding the little ball of fur that just wouldn't stop following her.

"Deku! I've told you, you've got to stop _doing_ that!" she scolded him.

But he was cute, and warm, and wanted to cuddle, and Kira just couldn't really be mad at him.

"You know, I think I'll have to upgrade my costume again, so that I have a special cat-bag included," she grunted, putting him on her shoulder. She then got back on her feet, the animal purring loudly. "What are you guys laughing at? He's got to stop doing this, don't encourage him!"

"It's just cute, Kira-chan," simply answered Yaoyorozu, smiling softly. "It isn't often that we get to see such a soft side of you."

"S-soft? I'm not- he's just- I can't- _ugh!"_ That only made them laugh again.

 _"Mineta-kun, stop it this instant! Peeping is definitely a criminal act!"_

The laughter instantly died down, and the six girls blinked, startled, at Iida's shout. Then, Uraraka turned a beat red, and instantly started changing faster. Ashido eeped, hiding behind her shirt, and Yaoyorozu and Jiro blushed deeply. Kira instantly started to look for the hole through which this perverted bubble-fuck was peeping.

 _"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!"_ they heard through the wall.

"The wall!" gasped the ginger. The boy's locker room was next to theirs!

Searching, she finally found the hole she was looking for. It was small, but definitely put there for the sake of people like Mineta.

 _"Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Uraraka's fine Uraraka-body! Asui's unexpected boobies! Kira's perfectly built shape-"_

Without hesitation, the ginger sent her flames through the hole. There was a scream, making her snicker. She had only scared him, diminishing the heat of her flame enough so that his 'injury' would only hurt as much as a bad sunburn, at most.

"Thank you, Kira-chan," nodded Tsuyu.

"How despicable," huffed Yaoyorozu.

"… he didn't say anything about me." Jiro slumped in defeat.

Kira simply patted her head in comfort. "I think it's more that I sent my flames before he could finish."

That seemed to help the other girl's self-esteem, who nodded gratefully at her. Nodding back, Kira then stepped outside. Bag slung over her shoulder, she then leaned casually against the wall, just in front of the boys' locker room, Deku settling contently against her neck.

After a minute or so, the door opened, letting out Shoto. He blinked at her, before sighing and walking away, offering a wave as he passed. After him followed Koji, Shoji and Sato. They opened their mouths to say something, before choosing against it and leaving as fast as they could. Aoyama, Ojiro, Sero and Tokoyami were next, and simply laughed nervously without saying another word as she signaled for them to keep her presence silent. Kirishima, Kaminari and Katsuki followed right after them. The first two instantly paled, but the bomber simply scoffed and left, the boys not wasting a second to go after him.

They would _not_ be dealing with Kira's wrath.

Finally, Izuku, Iida and Mineta stepped out. The class rep was obviously scolding the purple-haired boy, who was holding his right eye and whining about not seeing anything after all.

"Oh, Kicchan!"

At Izuku's exclamation, Mineta froze. Slowly, he turned around to see the ginger, still casually leaning against the wall and petting her cat.

"Yo," she grinned, but it looked downright dangerous right now. "Don't mind me, guys. I'll just have a _nice little chat_ with dear Mineta-kun here. You know, a long and boring lecture about decency, about privacy, about not being a fucking waste of space in today's society…"

"Gah! Save me!"

Iida however stopped him from escaping, and forced him to face the ginger.

"I will leave him to your care, Kira-san. However, do remember that it is forbidden to harm a fellow student, and that the consequences-"

"Come on, come on!" she laughed, waving her hand a little. Her hand fell on Mineta's shoulder and he froze, terrified. "Contrarily to some _other_ people, I know how to be a decent human being! And while I'm not above crushing _insects,_ well…"

"I-I-Iida-kun! L-Let's go, come on!" Izuku started pulling his friend away. "K-Kicchan can handle this properly. Don't worry!"

After a moment of hesitation, the class rep finally agreed, and left. Once they were left alone, Kira forced the smaller boy to turn and face her. She leaned down until they were eye to eye, and he started shaking like a leaf.

 _SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_

"Now, Mineta-kun… let's get to work!"

…

"Uh?"

She snorted at his face, and let go of him. She seemed downright amused, now, and he then understood she had been faking it all along.

"That little gift of mine…" She gestured to his red eye. "And scaring the crap out of you, were enough of a lesson from me, I believe. However, you're going to get rid of that hole in the wall yourself, as punishment."

"B-b-b-but I won't be able to peep anymore!" he gasped, betrayed.

"… that's kind of the point," she deadpanned, before clasping her hands together. "Now let's go! I know where we can find what we need, and then we'll come back here and you're going to take care of it while I take a nap!"

"B-but school is over!" He was grasping at straws, now.

"Who cares? I mean, it's not like you were going to do anything productive tonight, right? Plus, I literally live at school, now. Trust me, I have _all_ the time in the world, right now."

"Y-you can't do that! You can't force me to do it!"

"Really? The class rep however told me to handle your case," she remarked. "Plus, you're scared enough to do what I say anyway, aren't you?"

He paled a little more at that. "… fair enough."

Kira's evil grin simply widened, if possible.

* * *

.

.

Mineta was done an hour or so later. She waved him goodbye, not feeling bad in the least, as he left the school grounds with tears of regret in his eyes.

 _That'll teach him to be a creep._

Nodding firmly, she then returned inside, heading for the teachers' lounge. After all, she had abused of her teacher's generosity for long enough.

 _Great, time to get the little devil back. And the ninja one, too._

As if hearing her thoughts, Deku meowed cheerfully.

* * *

.

.

Kira found herself staring once again that day.

Aizawa-sensei… was covered in bandages.

Mummified.

Just like after the USJ attack.

"Suttoki."

"H-hai…?"

"… If it's to handle the little devil, then be late to class as much as you want."

"Ah ah, right…"

* * *

.

.

 _The next day_

Kira was late yet again in the morning, much to her friends' amusement. And, just as before, Deku had found a way to sneak in her bag and infiltrate the classroom. If he noticed the cat, Aizawa-sensei said nothing about it.

He no longer was covered in bandages, and the ginger found herself wondering if they had all been for show or if he just healed really fast.

"Well, it's almost time for summer vacation," he announced during the last period of class. "But of course, it wouldn't make sense for you to rest for the whole month. During summer vacation, we'll have a training camp in the woods!"

Instantly, the students started cheering at the news. A summer camp _à la_ U.A.? It promised to be interesting, even fun! After all, the academy never did things halfway. What should they expect from such an experience?

"Tests of courage!" exclaimed Ashido.

"Baths!" drooled Mineta, having completely forgotten about yesterday's lesson.

"Fireworks," sighed happily Tsuyu.

"Open-air baths!" insisted the perverted student.

"Curry," stated Iida.

"Hot springs!" gasped the little bubble fucker.

"If we're out in nature, we will have to work under different conditions, right?" Yaoyorozu pointed out, thoughtful.

"No matter what the environment is, we must choose wisely… Interesting," mused Tokoyami.

"Eating and sleeping with everyone!" beamed Uraraka. "I'm getting excited-"

 _"However."_

Everyone instantly fell silent as Aizawa-sensei activated his Quirk, scaring the crap out of everyone. He calmed down when they started paying him attention again.

"Those who do not pass the final exam before that… will be in summer school hell."

Kira instantly felt her cheer disappear, blood draining from her face.

 _Fuck._

 _I didn't study._

 _Like… at all._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _I'm so fucking doomed._

* * *

.

.

 _Two weeks later_

'DING! DING!'

"Class is over. Don't forget that there is only one week left until the final exams. You all are studying properly, right? I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be a written exam. There's also a practical component. Make sure you train your mind and bodies at the same time. That's all."

Aizawa-sensei left the class.

There was a moment of silence.

"I haven't studied at all!" exclaimed Ashido and Kaminari. The blond groaned. "With the Sports Festival and internship, I didn't study at all!"

"I'm gonna die…" groaned Kira, pulling at her hair. "I'm gonna fail, and die, and then I'll be brought back to life and fail again, and die again…"

"K-Kira-chan… didn't you score in tenth place during the midterm exams?" wondered Tsuyu. "It's not so bad."

"I know! But it's just because they didn't cover much new material, and focused on what we already learned!" she grunted, defeated. "I'm such a fucking failure! I can deal with the practical exam, no problem, but the written part…" She felt a little sick at that.

"Wait just a second!" protested Ashido, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I thought you were a super genius or something!"

"W-what?"

"That's right!" Kaminari instantly joined in. "You're one of the best students of our class! And you're super clever and all that!"

"But that's on the field!" she protested, growing even more anxious than before. "Come on, I can't be amazing at _everything!_ Give me a break!"

"She's just fucking dumb, stop whining already," huffed Katsuki, leaning back in his chair. "You're annoying."

"I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk off your face-

Yaoyorozu, who had landed first place in the midterms, quickly interfered before a fight could break out. "If you wish, I could help you with the class lectures." She however quickly slumped in her seat, a cloud of gloom floating around her. "I can't help at all with the practical, though…"

"No, wait!" Kira's eyes widened, hopeful. "That- that's perfect! How about that? You help me out with my studies, and I help you out for the practical!"

Yaoyorozu blinked at the offer, before smiling at the ginger, nodding eagerly. Ashido and Kaminari instantly joined them, soon followed by Jiro, Sero and Ojiro, thus forming an actual study group.

"Let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!" cheered Yaoyorozu, pumped up. "Oh, I must tell Mother and have her open up the hall! Say, what kind of tea are you all partial to? In my family, we always drink Harrods's or Wedgwood, so if you have any preference, let me know! Of course, you can trust me to help you study too! I will definitely show you how I can help!"

Kira smiled a little, endeared. Yaoyorozu could be cute too, when she wanted to. She seemed kind of cold, at first sight, but she was actually a really bubbly girl who just lacked some self-confidence.

However, Kira's happiness quickly died down as she remembered a very important point.

"Aw, shit…" She muttered, ruffling her hair in annoyance. "Momo-chan? I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do it, actually."

"Uh?" The girl deflated a little at that. "Why?"

"It's just… I'm kind of… not allowed, to leave school grounds. Without supervision, that is." A wary silence overcame the whole classroom, but she simply offered a sheepish grin. "You know, crazy Villain on the loose and all that. Don't worry about it, though. I'll manage. If you still want some help for the physical part, I'll be happy to help, though."

"Right…"

It was a little awkward now, though. Rolling her eyes, Kira got to her feet, and grabbed her bag and Deku, who instantly settled around her neck.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, alright?" She offered a reassuring grin to her friends, heading for the door. "This psycho won't get me. If he tries anything, I'll fry his ass. Don't worry, okay? And sorry for the trouble. See you guys later!"

The door closed behind her.

The silence lingered even after her departure.

* * *

 _Ugh, what can I do…_

Kira wasn't hungry. Lunch-Rush's food was amazing as always, but she just couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it. To be honest, she had forgotten about Hagane being an actual, _real_ threat for a while. Him showing up to the Sports Festival had been a shock that put her back on the right track to become stronger, but nothing more than that.

Now, though, she remembered that she was actually prisoner of her own school.

 _What a fucking pain…_

She missed Ren. She hadn't seen him for a long while. When she came back from her internship, he didn't even come to see her. Neo-san did call to apologize, but it wasn't the same thing.

Kira felt very homesick, all of sudden. The food now tasting like ashes, she pushed away her plate, and got back to her feet. At the same time, though, many of her friends suddenly showed up and settled at the table.

"Kicchan, you're already finished?" blinked Izuku, surprised.

"I-I'm not hungry, is all," she shrugged, a little uncomfortable. She took a step back, food tray still full in hands. "I was about to go and get some training done, actually. I just-"

Someone suddenly slammed into her. She stumbled, managing to keep her balance, but chasing the cringe of pain from her face was a harder feat to accomplish. The wound on her right forearm had been directly hit by what she guessed was an elbow, and it _hurt._

"Damn it…" Her arm shaking too badly, she was forced to place her tray back on the table. Cradling her limb against her body, she glared at the one who had ran into her. "The hell is your problem?"

"So sorry," he offered a pleasant smile, obviously not meaning it. "Your arrogance was taking so much place, I accidentally tripped on it."

"W-what?" Her anger faltered somewhat as confusion took over. Deku, woken from his nap, then hissed at the boy angrily.

"You're from Class B… Monoma-kun!" recognized Izuku, eyes widening. "What did you do-"

"I heard you guys met the Hero Killer," that Monoma guy cut him off, completely unbothered by the cat hissing at him. "Just like at the Sports Festival, you guys in Class A just have to have all the attention, uh? But that attention isn't because people have high hopes for you. It's because you keep attracting trouble, right? Oh, that's scary. Someday, the rest of us might also be caught up in the trouble you bring and become victims as well… Like getting cursed by the God of pestilence! Oh, so sca-"

"Shut up."

The blond stilled, smile still in place. He glanced back to the ginger.

"What, don't like hearing the truth? Must be hard for someone so high to be knocked down a peg-"

"I told you to _shut up!"_ she snapped. Silence ensued her outburst, but she didn't care at the moment. "You don't know what you're talking about, so stop talking as if you do! You think we _enjoy_ ending up in such situations? You think we _like_ having our lives on the line because of situations way beyond our capacities? We managed to all make it out alright because we're so damn fucking lucky and because Heroes always managed to save the day at the last minute." She leaned closer, and he gulped a little, his pleasant, fake smile not disappearing. "The Hero Killer… we're still alive because _he_ _wasn't serious._ He couldn't have cared less about children like us getting in his way, and that's why he was fucking _playing around!_ You think we're happy about always ending up in those messes? Well guess again, fucker: we're _not."_

Her breathing was a little ragged, and the pain just wouldn't go away. Kira knew everyone was watching now, probably anticipating a fight or something. The altercation had also drawn the attention of the few Heroes who were present, and who were now watching it happen, ready to interfere if things got too far.

"K-Kicchan…" Izuku's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Y-your arm…"

She looked down, just as pretty much everyone who heard him did, and cursed when she realized it had started bleeding. Red had seeped through the bandages and through the sleeve of her uniform, there for anyone to see.

This time, Monoma's smile did falter. He just wanted to taunt Class A a little, not actually _hurt_ someone, and even less so badly. Before anyone could react, though, a fist harshly landed on his skull, swiftly knocking him out.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Class A," the girl who had done it apologized with a smile. "This guy's heart's just kinda… you know. Are you- _oh my gosh_ you're bleeding. Did he do that?"

"Kind of," sighed Kira, taking a step back. Her anger disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving in its place a feeling of emptiness. "I'll just… get going. Guys, I'll see you in class."

"Wait, Kicchan-"

But the girl had already disappeared through a crowd of student and escaped the cafeteria. Izuku stared the closing doors, a worried frown marring his features.

 _Kicchan… what's happening to you?_

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

Feeling a little sick, Kira stumbled into the gym. Seeing as no one but her seemed to use it, she didn't worry about people seeing her. Sliding down the nearest wall, she let herself fall on the floor. Cringing, she removed her jacket and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing crimson bandages.

"Shit, he didn't go easy," she scrunched her nose. "Fucking psycho…"

She slowly removed them, ignoring the pain yet again. The wound wasn't as deep as before, since it was treated so quickly, but a knife had literally pierced through, from side to side. She had been lucky it hadn't hit anything important or suffered from permanent damage, but it would still take a while to heal fully on its own.

 _At least I've gotten used to carry bandages around…_

Deku jumped from her shoulder to the floor, before staring up at her with worried eyes. Softening a little, she gently petted him fore a few seconds, before pulling a roll of bandages from her small bag.

"And… I have to do it with one hand," she then realized. "Just fucking _great."_

Since her wounds weren't open before, she could risk using both of her hands to bandage them. Right now, though, the blood was making a mess and it was slippery and _wait what the fuck why is it bleeding so much-_

"Carrot! I swear, if you don't- what the hell!?"

Startled, the ginger snapped her head up to find none other than Katsuki, at the other side of the gym. He was in his training clothes, obviously having hoped to use the lunch time to get some exercises done.

"Don't mind me, Spikey," she grunted, reporting her attention her her injury. "I'm just trying to- oh, come on!" The dropped the bandages, what little she managed to tie unraveling quickly. "Ugh…"

"Fucking dumbass…" muttered the bomber, stomping her way. Before she could do anything, he grabbed the bandages. "Gimme that!"

"What are you-"

"Just shut up and extend your arm."

She gaped at him for a few seconds, and his glare hardened. Understanding he wasn't joking, she quickly extended her arm. She however retracted it just as fast when pain spread through it in a flash. Clicking his tongue, Katsuki grabbed it, though more gently than she had expected him to, before starting to bandage her arm. As he did so, though, black spots edged in her vision.

 _I don't… feel so well…_

"Oi, Carrot!" snapped the blond, instantly noticing her state. "Don't you fucking close your eyes."

"Aw…" Her voice slurred. "Worried 'bout lil' old me, Spikey…?"

"Who could _not_ worry when you're such a fucking idiot!?" he replied angrily. He snapped his fingers a few times before her eyes. "Oi, focus!"

"Ugh, I'm not… I'm not dying, Katsuki…" she huffed. "Chill out a little…"

"Carrot. You're currently bleeding from a very deep wound that _shouldn't_ be bleeding as much, and I'm the only one around so I have to keep you from dying from your own stupidity," he deadpanned. "Trust, 'chilling out' isn't one of my options right now."

She fell silent at that, simply watching as he quickly finished tying the bandage around her arm. She couldn't feel the blood flowing out anymore, which was a plus, but her arm was still completely covered, and so were her bandaged hands.

Katsuki breathed out, reigning in his annoyance. "Do you need the bandages on your hands too?"

"Not particularly…" She could see a little clearer, now, the mist that had settled on her mind slowly dissipating. "Just take them off already… I don't… I don't care…"

He muttered under his breath about being ordered around, but did as told. Soon enough, the bandages covering her hands were off, and a moment of stillness ensued at the bomber took in the sight of the numerous lacerations covering her fingers.

They were healed, of course, but the scars were vividly obvious.

"… those from the Hero Killer?" he asked, more quietly.

"Yeah. Such an asshole…" She sniffed, before grinning a little. "Ya know, I punched him _really_ hard. Like, through a wall and everything. It was _awesome."_

He stared at her for a second, before snorting, shaking his head. "Of course you did. Crazy bitch…"

That made her smile again. "Ya know, for a jerk, you can be nice too when you want to be."

"Shut up!" he instantly snapped. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you! You were making a fucking mess and watching you struggle to put on damn bandages was just fucking pathetic! That's all!"

"I know, I know!" she hastily replied, not wanting to fight right now. "Still, though… thanks, Katsuki. I owe you one."

He scoffed, getting back to his feet. "Whatever. Don't come to me next time you wanna bleed out, though. I ain't some fucking nurse- the hell? Get away!"

Deku, obviously happy that his young mistress had received some help from the pissed off blond, had jumped on the boy and was now happily licking his face. No matter how hard Katsuki tried to pull him off, the cat just wouldn't budge. Seeing him struggle so much, Kira could only laugh.

"Shut up, Carrot! Tell him to stop!"

"A-alright, alright," she accepted, grinning. "Oi, Deku! Come back here, leave Mr. grumpy pants alone."

The green-eyed cat instantly let go of the bomber and returned to her side, purring again. Katsuki huffed, rubbing his face angrily.

Then, he realized something.

"You really named your cat Deku?" he couldn't help but ask. He stared at the cat for a moment, before his lips twitched into a half-smirk. "Suits him."

"Doesn't it?" she beamed at that. She then glanced at the clock on the wall, and sighed a little. There was no way she could get her training, but there was still so much time left… "Hey, Spikey?"

"What!?"

"Can I just… stay here? I don't wanna see the others right now," she admitted, more serious.

He raised an eyebrow at that. It wasn't often that the cheery ginger actually acted mature, and it kind of put him off. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood for their usual fights and, considering the condition her found her in, he decided to show some mercy.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," he grunted, returning to the back of the room to start his own training. "Just don't get in my way."

That earned him a small laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

.

.

The rest of the day passed in a flash. After reassuring her friends about her injury –as promised, she didn't mention Katsuki's help-, she quickly returned to her room at the dorms.

Right now, she just wanted to sleep, and believe she'd wake up to a better day.

* * *

.

.

There were noises, lots of them.

Which was weird, because Kira lived alone.

 _Ugh… Is Spikey fucking shit up again…?_

He better not, or she'd make him sleep outside, seriously. Groaning softly in her pillow, she tried to cling to the remains of sleep that slowly but surely escaped her reach.

 _Just… a little longer…_

Wait.

 _… longer?_

The ginger bolted in her bed, eyes wide and now fully awake. How long had she been sleeping for? This couldn't be right, she always woke up before the cats did. So why-

 _I slept in. I actually slept in._

She didn't know whether to be happy or not about it.

 _"Hey, look at what I've found!"_

The ginger stiffened.

The noises… were actually voices. And footsteps. Mostly voices, though.

Voices that she could easily recognize.

 _What…_

Jumping out of her bed, she quickly walked out of her room… and found some very recognizable faces in the small living room.

"… guys, what the hell?"

"Oh, Kira-chan!" Yaoyorozu beamed at her from the kitchen, apparently cooking something. "Finally awake, uh?"

"Good morning, Kira-chan!" beamed Ashido, on her couch.

"'Morning!" Kaminari and Sero chorused, sitting next to her.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Ojiro smiled a little, next to the window.

"Nice place you have," hummed Jiro, a cup of tea in her hands as she looked at some pictures on the wall.

"W-what?" The ginger felt a little dizzy. "I don't get it. What's going on?"

She let herself fall on the nearest chair, Deku instantly jumping on her lap. Her head spinning a little, she took a moment to look at the grinning faces of her friends. Then, she was snapped out of her shock when a fuming plate with toasts, fruits and sausages was placed before her by Yaoyorozu.

"M-Momo-chan…"

"Eat up, Kira-chan!" beamed the girl. "Once you're ready, we'll get to the lessons! See? Everyone brought their things!"

"No, wait, just… just wait a second." Kira closed her eyes, breathing in, then out. She repeated it three times, before opening her eyes again. "Okay. Okay, I'm calm, now. Can you just tell me… what the hell is happening?"

"Well, you said you couldn't get out of the school grounds, right?" recalled Kaminari.

"That's why we decided to do the study group at your place instead!" added Sero.

"Aizawa-sensei is the one who let us in and told us where to find you," added Ojiro. "He also gave us a key… Again, sorry for not warning in advance. The others wanted to-"

"Surprise you!" exclaimed happily Ashido. "Ne, ne, are you surprised? Are you happy? Please tell me you're surprised!"

"I… I am." Unable to help it, she smiled at them. "And… I'm touched, too. This… this is incredible, guys. I didn't think… wow. Sorry, I just… I don't know what to say."

"Just help us out with the physical part and we'll call it even, ne?" proposed Jiro, apparently amused.

Kira's smile widened at that. "Sure thing! Though, I won't go easy on you. Be prepared for the worst five days of lives!"

They chuckled nervously at that, but nodded in agreement. Success didn't come without efforts, after all.

* * *

"T-that… that was… t-though…" mumbled Ojiro.

"M-man… I-I'm beat…" added Jiro.

"What are you guys lying around for?" Kira raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest and a somewhat sadistic smirk stretching her lips. "Get up, we have work to get done!"

"W-we just… we just r-ran _ten_ laps a-around the… the w-whole school…" grunted Sero, having a hard time finding his breath. "W-what more… more work d-do you w-want… want us to d-do…?"

"What are you talking about?" Her smirk only widened. "That was just the warm up!"

They all paled dramatically at that, and Kaminari fainted.

* * *

.

.

 _A week later_

Kira's wounds were much better now. Despite not liking to ask for help, she went to Recovery Girl and explained the situation. Understanding, the woman finally agreed to heal a part of it, though it also had to do with the physical exam coming up. The ginger didn't have to fear her injuries opening again, and she could move without a cinch again, though it still hurt if the wounds were directly hit or something.

The whole group had studied like _crazy._ They came early in the morning to work out the physical with Kira, before going to school for the day, and then going outside to study for the written part. Yaoyorozu was a great teacher, and the ginger almost wanted to kiss her for all the help she had provided.

She knew she wouldn't class in the top five, but she was aiming for a better rank than ten. They were now on the third day of the written exams, the last day, and she knew that her efforts would pay off. Saved for mathematics and science, with which she still had had some difficulties, she knew she had nailed the rest, which was perfectly fine with her.

"Pencils down, everyone!" suddenly announced Aizawa-sensei.

Kira grinned a little. She had finished a few minutes earlier, and felt oddly confident in her success.

"The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here."

As they did so, the rest of the students finally allowed themselves to relax somewhat.

"Thank you, Yaomomo-chan!" exclaimed Ashido in relief.

"Thanks to you, I didn't leave any blank space!" added Kaminari with a thumbs up.

The black-haired girl flushed slightly at the praises, and Kira poked her arm to get her attention, before grinning gratefully.

"Thank you, Momo-chan. I doubt I would have passed without your help."

"Well… that's what friends are for, right?" replied the girl, smiling back.

"Right!"

 _And now… tomorrow… It'll be our practical exam._

 _I can't wait!_

* * *

 **Well, that's one thing done. Who enjoyed the Kira/Katsuki moment? I know I did ;-) Anyway, thank you all again for your support, and look forward to the practical exam.**

 **PS: Who do you think Kira will be paired with, and why? Don't answer if you don't want to, I'm merely curious.**

 **See you guys later! Plus Ultra!**


	21. The Final Exam

**Okay so now that the third season has officially started, I think I'll start a one-post-a-week thing. Each time an episode comes out, I'll post another chapter. Sounds cool?**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's weakness and Kira's understanding.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, all students gathered at the Central Plaza in their Hero costumes. It had been said that the practical exam would be about fighting the same robots as in the Entrance Exam, but something told Kira it was a little more than that.

If not, she'd be really disappointed.

 _Wait, why are there so many Heroes present?_

Because there were. Aizawa-sensei was accompanied by Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight, Thirteen, Cementoss, Ectoplasm and Power Loader.

"Now… We will begin the practical exam," he announced with as much enthusiasm as usual. "Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't many any stupid mistakes. Anyhow, I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing."

"We're fighting robots warriors like at the Entrance Exam, right?" cheered Kaminari, obviously confident.

Ashido started cheering along. Kira however noticed that their teacher's scarf was… moving? Yeah, it was moving.

 _Better not be Spikey or Shiro. I already have my hands full with Deku. I swear, these cats are out to get me._

A white figure suddenly sprung from the scarf. "For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!"

"H-Headmaster Nezu!" gasped the students.

 _At least it's not one of my cats._

"Different…?"

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and Hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting," explained the Headmaster, jumping on the ground. "So… We'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

The ginger stiffened, like most of her classmates. Fight against the teachers? But then, failing the exam… did it depend on whether or not they managed to win against the teacher they were facing?

Against Pro Heroes?

 _That's completely insane._

"In addition," pursued Aizawa-sensei. "The pairs and who they will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting styles, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are."

 _Oh God, this is going to be tough. Who's my partner? I'd work well with Shoto, or Izuku… Damn, I hope I'm not with Spikey! But then, who would I fair best against? I don't-_

"First! Yaoyorozu and Suttoki are one team, and they're fighting _me."_

The ginger stared as a lazy, somewhat scary smirk spread on his lips.

She wasn't impressed, and cursed internally.

 _This is all to get me back for the cat-sitting, isn't it?_

* * *

 _A few days earlier_

"Headmaster Nezu, what do you think?"

"Of course, I also agree with changing the practical exam," nodded Nezu. "What should we do to keep the students from being in even more danger? The answer is simple: we must have the students themselves become stronger."

The rest of the teachers agreeing, Eraser Head pulled out the files on his precious students.

"Then, to determine the teams… First, Suttoki. She's particularly well-versed in all fighting areas and doesn't depend on her Quirk as much as a kid with her powers usually would. However, her mental is more what she ought to work on. The constant threat against her life by Seishin no Hagane is slowly pushing her to isolate herself, something she doesn't seem to realize. As for Yaoyorozu, she's an all-rounder, but lacks the ability to make spur-of-the-moment decisions and apply them. Therefore, I will erase their Quirks and take advantage of their weaknesses in close combat."

"No objections!" chorused the rest of the teachers.

* * *

 _Back to the present day_

"Midoriya and Bakugo are a team, and their opponent…"

A figure dropped from the sky, landing perfectly before the group of shell-shocked students. Rising from the ground, the man than grinned at the two.

"I will do it!"

"A-All Might!?"

"Work together to beat me, you two!" warned the Symbol of Peace.

The ginger wanted to facepalm. Never mind who she was fighting, these three were going to utterly _destroy_ everything, if they didn't kill each other first.

"Now, as for the rest of the teams…" Nezu gained back the students' attention. "The teams will be Kirishima-kun and Sato-kun versus Cementoss, Tokoyami-kun and Asui-chan versus Ectoplasm, Iida-kun and Ojiro-kun versus Power Loader, Aoyama-kun and Uraraka-chan versus Thirteen, Kaminari-kun and Ashido-san versus myself, Jiro-chan and Koji-kun versus Present Mic, Todoroki-kun and Shoji-kun versus Snipe and finally, Mineta-kun and Sero-kun versus Midnight. Now, the time limit for the exam is thirty minutes! Your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher, or to have one of you escape from the stage."

 _Capture or escape, uh?_

"Is it really okay to run away?" inquired Ashido.

"Sure!" The Headmaster offered a thumbs up.

"But it'll be different from the combat training!" then warned Present Mic, apparently pumped up. "You'll be up against someone _waaay_ out of your league!"

"Out… of our league?" echoed Jiro. "I can't really imagine it, though…"

The ginger muffled a snort at that. Count on Jiro not to mind her words, uh? But the girl was wrong, though. There were many, many people out there who were better than them, and this included their teachers. She had no doubt they'd have to hold back if they wanted this exam to work.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle," then informed calmly Thirteen. "Please think of us as Villains."

"Assuming you come across the enemy, if you think you can win a fight against them, that's fine," added Snipe. "However…"

"In cases where there's too big a difference in your abilities, it would be smarter to run away and get help," pursued Eraser Head. "Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, Suttoki. I'm sure you four understand this well."

The fiery girl could only nod at that. While fighting the Hero Killer had been honestly exhilarating, they would have all died if he actually fought seriously.

"With those options, you're probably all thinking about running away, uh?" then mused All Might. "That's why we had the Support Course make these for us… Ultra compressed weights!" He pulled them out, and started putting them on, just like the rest of the teachers. "We'll put on about half of our body weight. It's to give you an handicap to exploit. It's old-fashioned, but it makes it hard to move and eats up stamina!"

"To allow us to consider fighting you, uh?" guessed Katsuki, annoyed. "You're underestimating us."

 _Oh God, does he actually believe he can beat All Might, the Top Hero, the Symbol of Peace… in a fair fight?_

 _I don't know whether to laugh or cry at his confidence._

"Alright, each team will take the practical exam in order on the prepared stage," announced their homeroom teacher. "Sato, Kirishima, get ready."

"Those waiting their turn can watch the exams or think of strategies as a team," concluded Aizawa-sensei. "Do what you want. That's all."

On that note, all of the teachers headed inside. After a moment of wonder, the ginger turned to face Yaoyorozu, who startled a little at the movement.

"Momo-chan, I'll go watch the fights," she informed cheerfully. "Want to come with me?"

"S-shouldn't we try to come up with a strategy o-or something?" wondered the other girl.

 _Funny, she seems nervous._

"I say we're better off knowing what to expect," answered the fiery girl with a small shrug. "I have no doubt all exams will be different, but it can help for us to be prepared a little better. Also, Aizawa-sensei is a wild card, we won't be able to create a full-proof plan against him. We can only act once in the thick of the action. How about this? I'll go watch and see what this is all about. You take that time to relax yourself. You look a little stressed. Don't worry, okay? We'll definitely pass."

"R-right…"

* * *

.

.

Kira was surprised to discover that only she, Izuku and Uraraka had chose to watch the fights, along with Recovery Girl. The green-haired boy because he simply couldn't talk strategy with Bakugo, who'd pretty much try to kill him, and the other girl because Aoyama… was Aoyama.

"Kicchan, you're against Aizawa-sensei, right?" mused the boy. "Shouldn't you try to come up with a plan?"

"While I like preparing for any eventuality, I don't think it would serve much purpose," replied the ginger, staring at the screens. There were numerous, different stages, and she wondered which one she would fight on. "Aizawa-sensei's Quirk allows him to erase others' Quirks. Seeing as I trained for years so that I wouldn't have to rely on my powers, I won't be put at a disadvantage. I can hold him back while Momo-chan runs for the exit, and myself will try catching him. One way or another, our win is secured. Of course, I'm not underestimating my opponent. The chances of me winning an actual hand-to-hand combat against him are pretty much null, but it'll at least be a good distraction."

"And… Momo-chan agrees?" wondered Uraraka, somewhat surprised.

"Uh?" blinked the ginger. "Why wouldn't she? If there was a problem, she would have told me."

The other two stared at her, at loss for words. Before any of them could find a way to reply, though, the screens lit up.

 **"** **Team Sato and Kirishima, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

They were using the city area.

"They'll try to capture him," instantly noticed Kira as the boys started running ahead. "Red One's not one for complicated strategies, and he surely believes that capturing will get them more point than running away."

"As for Sato-kun, he won't find a problem with following through with that plan," added Izuku, falling into analysis mode.

"What plan?" asked Uraraka, confused.

"Rush in and wreck shit up, mostly," deadpanned the taller girl. "Look."

As if on cue, the boys' advance was stopped by a gigantic wall of cement, forcing them to stop in their tracks and fall back. They kept their defense up for a moment as Cementoss could now be seen, much farther away.

Then, they started running again, their Quirks activated.

"They'll attack head-on, thinking with their fists rather than their brains," drawled the ginger. "But those guys have one serious weakness Cementoss obviously intends to exploit fully."

"Stamina," nodded Izuku, easily following her train of thoughts. "They'll have to break through tons of walls and such. By the time they reach Cementoss-"

"That is, if they reach him in the first place-"

"They'll be exhausted and unable to fight properly. But… This practical exam is pitting students against teachers they'd have a hard time with on purpose. I think the key will be how they deal with their weaknesses to pass."

"That's exactly right," confirmed softly Recovery Girl. "Before your own turns come around, you should think carefully about your compatibility with the teacher you'll fight."

The ginger thought it over, cringing a little as she watched her friends have their asses properly kicked. Brute strength was all well and good, but it wouldn't get them anywhere without proper technique or stamina.

 **"** **Team Sato and Kirishima retires due to both members loosing consciousness."**

 _Poor guys…_

 _Well, at least, I understand better why we were pitted against Aizawa-sensei. For me to see just how well I can actually handle myself in a fight without Quirk, and for Yaoyorozu because she has difficulties making decisions in the nick of time._

 _I guess it's a good thing I'll be taking care of our teacher, then._

* * *

.

.

Team Asui and Tokoyami managed to passed with time to kill, thus comforting the rest of the students a little. These exams weren't impossible after all, which was a good thing. Followed Team Iida and Ojiro, who also passed very quickly thanks to their quick thinking.

And now?

Now, it was Kira and Yaoyorozu's time to shine.

They were in the residential area, the one with all the houses around. This particular stage annoyed the ginger a little, considering she wouldn't be able to use her attacks without risking putting everything on fire. However, she also knew it was the very reason _why_ they ended up there in the first place, and so didn't make much of a fuss about it.

"So, managed to relax?" the fiery girl smiled at her friends.

"W-well… kind of?"

"Don't forget, Momo-chan: panic is the mind-killer. Trust me, I'd know," she snorted, easily remembering the many times she lost herself to her emotions and ended up in very bad positions. "Just keep calm and focus on getting through. I'll come with you until we meet Aizawa-sensei, and I'll take care of him while you pass the gate. Easy-peasy, really! Just leave everything to me, alright?"

Before the black-haired girl could answer, there was a loud noise, signaling the beginning of the test.

 **"** **Teak Suttoki and Yaoyorozu, practical exam. Ready, go!"**

"Let's move!"

Kira started running. At first surprised, Yaoyorozu then stumbled after her. The girls instantly started using their Quirks. As Yaoyorozu kept on creating small dolls, sparks were flying from Kira's fingers.

 _We have thirty minutes. We need to find the gate._

 _By the air? No, I can't control_ Fire Rocket _yet, I'll be an easy target._

"Aizawa-sensei is going to move in as soon as one of our Quirks is erased," muttered the girl, loud enough for her friend to hear. "Warn me if yours stops working."

"R-right…" Her partner stuttered. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Kira-chan. Coming up with a plan so quickly… and keeping your cool so easily…"

"Uh?" The ginger raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing that amazing. I'm just used to it, I guess. Training and everything, you know?"

"Nothing… that amazing…?" echoed Yaoyorozu, stopping in her tracks. "Kira-chan… You might not see it, but many of us in the class look up to you. You're hard-working, and strong, and smart… You refused to enter U.A. through recommendations like myself or Todoroki-kun did, managing to land in second place without even seeming to realize how exceptional that is. You're… Even though we basically started at the same place, I'm still trying to catch up to you when it comes to the practical part of being a Hero. I-I haven't done anything that stands out. I… I…"

"Oi, oi, oi," Kira laughed awkwardly, taking a small step back. "What's that pity-party all about? Don't put yourself down so quickly! It's just- shit! Momo-chan, your dolls!"

The black-haired girl took a second to realize what was going on, and Kira instantly pulled out her staff, twirling it in her hands.

"He's here! Run!" she ordered. "I'll handle him, just go!"

"You should act instead of loosing your time."

 _He's above!_

Kira's flames flared up, forcing the man to drop from the electric lines. Shocked, Yaoyorozu then obeyed Kira's orders as the ginger faced her teacher, ready. She already knew he had erased her Quirk but, before he could do anything, she pounced at him. He was forced to skid back to escape her attacks, before his scarf-bandages suddenly wrapped around her staff, immobilizing it. The teen didn't leave herself open, though, and immediately used the opportunity to physically attack. With his best defense occupied with her staff, she could attack freely.

However, just as her fist was about to connect… she was hit over the head by her own staff.

"Ow… Now I feel kind of bad for the guys I knocked out with this," she muttered, a little dizzy because of the blow.

However, her distraction was her downfall. Eraser Head wasted no time, tying his bandages around her. Next thing she knew, she was dangling from the electric lines, too tied up to manage even a slight movement.

"Needless to say… You made this all the easier for me," grunted the man, attaching the loose ends to a lamp post to keep her in place. "Sine you're the defense and all, I was planning on getting you first."

"Or I just burn my way out as soon as you look away," she snorted, unimpressed.

"Or not." He threw something and, a second later, the whole ground was covered with makinichis. Kira wanted to laugh. Did he think that'd stop her? "Don't even think about landing on those," he however warned. "You might not care about getting hurt, but that's something I've been expecting from you. Those makinichis are coated with a somniferous substance. You'll drop like a fly as soon as it enters your system."

"You know, had it been any other situation, I would have been impressed," she admitted, wriggling around a little. "This is about the cat-sitting, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was obviously lying. "Anyhow, pleasantries aside… You put the heaviest burden on your shoulders, it'd seem. Again, something else I expected from you. It's nice and all to try and protect your friend but, right now, you're seriously not helping her."

"I'm protecting her from you, I can't see how that's not helping," huffed the ginger.

"You might have forgotten about this, Suttoki… but everyone in this class, including Yaoyorozu, is aiming to become Pros."

"U-uh? Any idiot would know that!" snapped the student, not getting what he was trying to say. "Everyone's working really hard to become Heroes, why would I… I mean, why…" Slowly, understanding started to shone in her eyes as she trailed off.

The man sighed heavily, moving his glasses to put some eye drops.

"As ironic as that might sound, you have a savior complex," stated flatly her homeroom teacher. "I don't know if it's the stress, the fear or something else, but you've pretty much grown used to the idea that you always have to save the day. You feel like you _have_ to save everyone, to protect everyone." He sighed again, placing his glasses back on. "Thing is, not everyone _needs_ protection. Think on that while I go grab your partner."

And on that joyful note, he vanished in a flash, going after his other student. Biting her lower lip, Kira thought over what had just been said.

* * *

"Deku… do you think they have a chance at passing?" wondered Uraraka, worried. "I mean, Kira-chan is really strong, and so is Momo-chan, but…"

"Kicchan doesn't understand how much others might look up to her," sighed the green-haired boy, watching as his best friend got caught by their teacher. "She doesn't see how much people try to follow in her footsteps… Yaoyorozu-san greatly admires Kicchan, and that's why she didn't say anything about Kicchan's lack of actual plan. In her eyes, in pretty much everyone else's eyes, actually… Kira _can't_ fail. Before coming to U.A., every time I looked at her, I always thought 'she's invincible' when looking at her. And now, many of our classmates think the same. But she… she can't see that. And I think… I think she can't see beyond herself, either."

"Arrogance?" tentatively proposed Iida, unsure of the proper term to use.

"No. Kicchan's really confident, but if she shows arrogant, it's either on purpose or she doesn't realize it," replied the boy. "But she… she's _changed_. She was always really protective but, now, she can't seem to see beyond her own goals anymore, not even the efforts of everyone around her to catch up. In her eyes… In her eyes, she's _alone."_

"Savior complex, it is called."

The teens startled at that, turning to Recovery Girl, who was watching the ongoing exam with much attention.

"Always willing to help, no matter the price to pay. Always ready to sacrifice her needs for those of others. Always ready to look out for those around her before looking out for herself," resumed the Pro, somewhat sadly. "She feels obligated to help everyone. She must think things along the lines of 'I need to protect everyone' or 'If I can't help, then it's my fault'… Wanting to help others is a good thing, but forgetting about yourself to do so isn't the way. And if she can't see this… if she can't grow out of this awful habit and understand her own worth… then I'm afraid her career as a Hero won't go much farther than this."

Dread settled on everyone's mind at the statement. Izuku lowered his head, slightly clenching his fists.

He _knew_ she wasn't okay.

He _knew_ her smiles were fake most of the time.

He _knew_ she was changing, and not for the better.

He knew his best friend was hurting, _and_ _he did nothing to stop it._

 _Kicchan… I'm sorry. I should have reached out to you even though you were slowly pushing all of us away. I should have tried to understand you better, tried to help sooner. I was so preoccupied with One For All and All Might and the League of Villains, I didn't think twice about how you felt..._

 _But I'll make it right again. We_ all _will. As soon as the exams are over…_ _As soon as they're over, then we'll talk about this. And I'll help as much as I can. I promise._

* * *

Kira never thought that the goal of protecting, saving, helping… could actually be a _bad_ thing. Or, not exactly _bad,_ but more like _unnecessary._ The more she thought about it, and the more she realized her teacher had hit the nail right on the head.

It was present ever since the fire. She felt at first guilty for having such a Quirk when her parents were killed by this very thing. Then, when learning they were actually assassinated, she grew scared of loosing her brother to the monster who destroyed her family. So, she started training.

 _To protect him._

 _To save him._

Not long after, she met Izuku. They quickly became great friends, but Kira wouldn't take idly to the bullies and endure their shit. Instead of pushing Izuku to defend himself better, though, she always interfered. She always took the lead, always stepped forward, always hit back for him.

 _To protect him._

 _To save him._

Time passed, nothing changed. Then, Izuku received All Might's blessing, and he started working hard too. But she failed to see it, and kept on working even harder so that she could always protect him. After what, they joined U.A., and then met all of their other friends. There was the USJ attack, and Hagane's return making a crack in the illusion of happiness she had been living in. Ever since then, her training became worst, and she started seeing less and less of her friends.

 _To protect them._

 _To save them._

The Sports Festival brought her some peace of mind, but it was quickly shattered as the League of Villains publicly declared war to the Heroes, through her parents' murderer. The news harshly brought her back into reality, and she started loosing herself to the intent of becoming stronger.

 _To protect them._

 _To save them._

 _"_ _Thing is, not everyone_ needs _protection."_

What had she been _doing?_ She was scared, that much was obvious. In her mind, the only option had become to grow stronger and so be able to protect everyone. That was all. That was everything. That was her way of life, what she strove for and what she aimed at. The more time passed and the more blinded she became.

 _Izuku… Everyone…_

 _They're strong_ too.

All this time, she burdened herself with the belief that her loved ones' safety depended on her and her alone. And it was…

It was utter _bullshit._ Now, she understood that.

"I'm such a fucking _idiot…"_ She gritted her teeth.

"K-Kira-chan!"

The ginger startled at the shout as none other than Yaoyorozu suddenly showed up, out of breath and obviously in panic.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I don't- I can't do this, I don't know-"

"Momo-chan!" Kira cut her off. Now she understood. Or at least, she understood _better._ It'd have to do for now. "I'm the one who's sorry. I brushed off your insecurities, not seeing how much my words and actions actually influenced you, or even any of the others. Truth is, I'm an absolute dumbass! Momo-chan, you're the smartest student of the whole class! Surely you have a plan, right?"

"I-I can't… come up with anything…" She seemed close to tears. "You're the one who's always right… who always does the right thing…"

"I'm not! Damn, I'm not… I do things like I do because I have some serious issues I need to work on from now on! But for that to work, we need to pass this test, the both of us _together!"_ she pleaded. "And I trust you, Momo-chan! I _believe_ we can make it if we both give it everything we have! So please… just _try."_

The black-haired girl gaped at her for a few seconds. Then, quickly wiping away her frustrated tears, she ran to the lamppost to untie the bandages holding her partner, carefully avoiding the makinichis still lying around.

As soon as she was freed, Kira propelled herself to the side so as to avoid landing on the annoying weapons, and then grinned at Yaoyorozu.

"Okay, what do we- crap, he's back! Momo-chan, the plan?"

"I-I know what we can do!" exclaimed the girl, the words rolling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I-I mean, I think-"

"That's great!" assured Kira, genuine. "One idea is better than none- _watch out!"_

Despite her sudden awareness, old habits died hard, and the ginger couldn't repress the urge to throw herself between her friend and the incoming teacher.

 _Ugh, what the hell-_

"Kira-chan, close your eyes!"

"What?"

 _Trust her._

 _I have to trust her._

So Kira closed her eyes. There was a detonation, and light shone even through her closed eyelids. Once the light died down somewhat, Kira felt herself being pulled away. Surprised, she glanced at her teammate, who smiled back.

"Flash grenades?" understood the ginger, eyes lingering on the dolls still hanging to her friend's belt.

"Because of the attack at USJ, Aizawa-sensei's Quirk has been damaged, somewhat. He can't use it for as long, and the time between each use has increased," informed the girl as they run to find a place to hide. "It'll give us some time, but we need to find a way to escape his field of vision for a while longer! Keep trying to create your fire. There will be a single moment where he'll blink… and that's when you need to raise a wall of fire so dense he won't be able to see you through it."

"Copy that!"

They kept on running, the Hero getting closer and closer. As he sent his bandages to catch the ginger again, though, sparks flew from her fingers.

 _Now!_

Stopping in her tracks, she created the greatest wall of fire she could manage in such a small street. She was careful not to touch the fences on the sides of the road, and it dense enough so that the teacher couldn't see through it. Using the opportunity, Yaoyorozu instantly started creating.

 _We can do this,_ Kira gritted her teeth, keeping it up. _We can win this!_

* * *

.

.

It all happened in a brief instant.

Kira stopped producing her fire, going to hide under a cloth, just like her friend. Their opponent instantly moved to restrain them, but caught mannequins instead. In his surprise, he failed to see the danger in time. Yaoyorozu managed to fire her catapult and, at the given signal, Kira aimed her fire at the make-shift restraining bandages her partner had created earlier.

Heated up, the allow instantly returned to its original shape, thus trapping Eraser Head. The ginger instantly pounced to tackle him to the ground and, without hesitation, put the shackles around his wrists.

There was a moment of silence, only filled the ragged breaths of the two students, who still couldn't really understand what they had just done.

 **"** **Team Suttoki and Yaoyorozu have passed!"**

 _Oh my God. We did it._

"We did it!" cheered the ginger, jumping to her feet. She instantly trapped her friend in a tight hug. "It's all thanks to you, Momo-chan! Damn… Now that I think about it, I would have basically failed all of my trimestral exams if it wasn't for you! You really are amazing, you know? Arigato!"

The black-haired girl stuttered to find her words, blushing at the praises, but a small smile still lingering on her lips.

They passed, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

.

.

When Kira returned to the room to watch the rest of the fights, Izuku was surprised to find his best friend rather deep in thoughts. She had smiled as per usual, obviously cheered up by their victory, but had quickly fell silent after that. Frowning a little, he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Uh? Izuku?" she blinked.

He took a short breath. "Kira. When everything's over… we need to talk."

She answered his serious gaze with her own, before nodding mutely. Nodding back, he then reported his attention on the screens to watch the next fight.

* * *

 **Well, that's that for the practical exam. Sorry if you guys were expecting a little more, but it was very important for Kira to understand her mistakes. At first, I was intending on making it really ironic and say she had a Hero Complex, but after some research I realized that it wasn't actually the same thing as the Savior Complex. Anyway!**

 **Also, wow! So many reviews! I'm really glad my story is getting so popular, and I hope you'll keep commenting! I've been receiving a few demands for the Kira/Kirishima pairing, but I'm afraid I'll have to keep it to between Bakugo and Todoroki, unless a majority suddenly shows up and votes for our favorite red-haired knight in shining armor.**

 **Oh, and for Cormin12: I'm afraid I don't know what Air Gear is. Sorry, but no secret connection here, ah ah! Also, thank you for making me realize my mistake in the first chapters, concerning the mock fights between the students. I'll go and try to correct it when I have the time. And again, I'm afraid I don't know Magic: The Gathering, so no, Kira's costume isn't from that Chandra character. Sorry again!**

 **And for Dog, while I'm at it: you're right, what Kira did in the entrance exams is basically the same thing as Izuku. However, from my personal point of view, I don't think it's normal for Izuku to have passed thanks to Rescue Points alone. My theory is that they saw his potential as a Hero thanks to his little stunt, but knew he wouldn't be able to pass since he didn't get any Villain Point. And so, they gave him just enough so that he could pass and have a chance at the Hero Course. Now, considering that Kira didn't _need_ the rescue points per se, I'd think that they gave her the correct amount of points instead of blowing it up like for Izuku. Anyway, that's only my theory, so don't take it for granted either, but that's how it works in this particular story.**

 **Anyhow, thank you guys so much for your constant support, and I'll see you next week for the last chapter of the second season.**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	22. Watch Your Back

**Yosh, here's the new chapter, within the week as promised! And damn, do I love the third season...**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's drama and Kira's suspicions.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The exams were over. All in all, only four students failed to pass the physical test. No one had been truly injured saved for Izuku and Katsuki, who bravely fought against All Might and somehow managed to work together long enough for them to pass. They were instantly brought to the infirmary, and Kira wasted no time in going after them once the day ended.

When she arrived, it was only to find Katsuki unconscious, and Izuku mulling over their exam in the bed next to him. His muttering was an habit she had grown used to, but she couldn't find it in herself to smile.

Honestly, she found things kind of awkward now, and it hurt a little.

 _Why did I let things go this way?_ _Why couldn't I see how much he, and everyone, meant to me… before I pushed them away?_

"K-Kicchan!" he startled, finally noticing her.

"Hey… You said you wanted to talk, right?" She scratched the back of her head, a little nervous. "We can do that once you feel better, though-"

"No!" She jumped at his exclamation, and he reddened a little. "I-I mean… no. Let's talk. Now."

"… okay."

Twisting her hands to try and get rid fo the nervous sweat, she sat on the stool next to her friend's bed, her back turned to the still unconscious Katsuki.

She took a deep breath.

"Izuku-"

"Kicchan-"

They stopped, surprised. Then, a small laugh escaped her despite all, and the boy seemed to relax too.

"Before you say anything, Izuku… I'd like to tell you something first," she admitted, lowering her gaze. He kept silent, accepting her request. "Truth is… I'm sorry. For everything. I've realized that how I've been acting ever since the USJ incident wasn't okay. Not for you, nor for everyone else. I-I started thinking that everything that happened was my fault, that I needed to get stronger so that I could protect you, that I couldn't afford slacking off… I became obsessed with my training, tossing you and the others aside as if you were some- some background characters, or something. And I- I'm so sorry, Izuku! I know you were worried, I know you were trying, but I just couldn't see it and kept hurting you guys with my attitude and I know that this isn't how friends should act with each other and- and…" She closed her eyes, taking a few breaths, blinking back frustrated tears. "I was so _scared_ , Izuku… That I'd loose you… That everyone would be hurt… I never- I never realized how much efforts everyone was making, never realized that this… This wasn't _my_ burden only to bear… I'm so sorry…"

There was a moment of silence. Then, she snapped her eyes open, surprised, as Izuku grabbed her hands. Looking up at him, she met the eyes of the boy.

They held a strong, unwavering determination.

"Kira." She felt her throat go dry. "I'm the one who's sorry. I never realized until now how your feelings. Even though I'm your best friend, I let you deal alone with your demons, and never actually tried to get passed the walls that were slowly building up between us. With the Hero Killer…" They both tensed a little at the memory. "When we fought him, and when you acted rashly, and then I scolded you… Only then did I realize how much things had changed in the passed three months, how much I screwed up."

"You didn't-"

"I should have been there for you!" He looked almost in pain, and she fell silent, unsure of what to do or say. "I should… I should have been there… There to train with you, there to speak with you, there to laugh with you… I left you alone, failed to see how scared you were… and for that I'm sorry. Please… please, forgive me!"

Unable to stop herself, she latched her arms around him. He instantly answered to the hug despite his injuries. Ever since he met her, Kira had been a very open girl, she liked to hug people a lot. Since the USJ attack, though, she started to loose that little spark in her eyes, the one that made her who she was, until it vanished completely.

When she pulled away, relief swelled in his heart.

The spark was back.

"There's nothing to forgive, Izuku," she assured firmly. "We… we were _both_ idiots. But you're my best friend, and even best friends can have difficulties. We'll work it out, okay? I'll make it up to you, and to everyone. I swear I will."

"I know." He couldn't help but smile a little. "And if you have trouble, then we're all going to help you, even if you curse up a storm and try to get rid of us."

She slapped his back, laughing. "That's the spirit!"

Her laughter instantly stopped as the poor boy collapsed on his bed, his injuries acting up.

"Ah, shit, shit, shit! I'm so sorry, I forgot! Shit, err, breath! Don't move! I'll- I'll find someone or-"

"K-Kicchan…" He grunted, unable to move any more. "I'm fine… Just n-need some… some rest…"

"R-right… I'll just... Go back, or something. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Y-yeah."

Somewhat sheepish –though she did felt like he deserved it a little, what with how reckless himself had acted during his exam-, she headed for the door. As she stepped out, though, she looked back to her friend. His back was turned to her, and he was paralyzed by pain.

"Izuku?"

"W-what…?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

She left before he could reply.

...

...

...

Unbeknownst to them, Katsuki kept on staring outside, deep in thoughts.

* * *

.

.

 _Location unknown_

 _Time unknown_

"Kurogiri, get rid of these guys." Shigaraki Tomura lifted an hand at the two annoying extras that just entered his hideout. "Everything I hate came together in one set. A brat, and a rude guy."

"Now, now…" The Warp Quirk user tried to temper him. "They came all this way to visit, so let's at least hear them out, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Besides, I'm the one who scouted them out in the first place," added Hagane, rolling his eyes. "Giran's the one who brought them, sure, but he's working for me and remember that I only tolerate amazing underlings."

"You're too kind, Boss," drawled the big shot broker. "Though I couldn't care less about praises. You have my money?"

"As always." The black-haired man threw a suitcase at him, which he caught easily. Hagane then rose to his feet to go and stand behind the two newcomers. "Let me do the introductions! First, we have one of the cutest high school girls! The media tried to keep her existence as quiet as possible, but she's no the run as the suspect in a series of deaths by blood loss."

"I'm Toga! Toga Himiko!" the girl beamed. "It's hard to live! I want the world to become an easier place to live in! I want to become Mr. Stainy! I want to kill Mr. Stainy! So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura!"

"Isn't she adorable~?" grinned Hagane, ruffling her hair.

"I don't get it. Is she crazy?" muttered Shigaraki.

"Who cares? We're all insane anyway," snorted the masked Villain. He then moved to the other one, patting his shoulder. "He hasn't committed any flashy crime yet, but he's pretty much following the Hero Killer's philosophy. Also, I got his file amongst the many I've already stolen, and he's gonna be a great asset."

"I'm uncertain about this," however replied the scarred man. "Does this organization really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're going to let this crazy girl in."

"Oi, you," grunted the boss. "You can't even do what that crazy girl was able to do. Give your name, first. You're an adult, right?"

"I currently go by Dabi," sighed the scarred man.

"That's not I want to know!" Shigaraki was growing impatient. "What you're real name?"

"I'll tell you when it's time. Anyhow, I will carry out the will of the Hero Killer."

"You don't have to say what you haven't been asked," muttered the white-haired psycho, roughly scratching his neck. "Jeez, everyone's so hung up about Stain, Stain, Stain… I don't like it. I don't feel good. You're all no good!"

Hagane sighed heavily as the boss of the League of Villains moved to kill the two he had Giran bring over. These two were exactly what Shigaraki needed, even though the man-still-boy couldn't see it yet.

 _So impatient…_

He didn't lift a finger as the three attacked. Their arms were however diverted in all directions thanks to Kurogiri's oh-so-useful Quirk.

"You must calm down, Shigaraki Tomura!" he warned. "If what you wish is to come to pass, then we must increase the organization's numbers. Strangely enough, we're in the spotlight right now, so now is our chance. We should not be rejecting them, we should be receiving them."

"Shut up!"

Freeing himself, Shigaraki shoved the other two aside to reach the door, which he promptly slammed behind him.

"Still growing, eh…?" muttered Hagane, going over to the bar to get a drink. He glanced at the two newcomers. "You two can hang around for a few days, right? Shigaraki's decision will more than likely be in your favor, once he's done thinking."

"Tche, whatever," muttered Debi.

"You sure brought us to a fun place, ne, Hagane?" giggled Toga. "I thought he was going to kill us!"

"Don't worry, Toga-chan, you'll like it here!" he assured, drinking his cup of sake in one gulp. He then slammed it on the counter, a smirk growing on his face. "I'll even bring in a special someone… I'm sure you'll _love_ her."

"Ooh, I can't wait!"

"Hagane." Kurogiri tilted his head to the masked man. "Is it finally time to bring her to our side?"

"Soon, Kurogiri." He smirk widened in anticipation. "Soon enough."

* * *

.

.

 _The next morning_

 _U.A. High_

"E-everyone… I'm looking f-forward… to hearing y-your stories…about training camp…" cried Ashido.

"W-we don't know for sure yet!" protested Izuku. "There might be a last minute twist!"

"Stop it, Midoriya," sighed Sero, shaking his head. "If you say it out loud, it'll probably jinx it."

"If we failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and be in summer school hell," recalled Kaminari with a dark cloud over his head. "And since we didn't pass the practical exam… If you guys still don't get it, then you're dumber than monkeys!"

"Calm down. That's too harsh," scolded Sero. "I don't know either. Our team passed thanks to Mineta, but I was just sleeping the whole time. Anyway, since we don't know how they're scoring it-"

The door slid open harshly, startling all of the students. They relaxed when realizing it was merely Kira, who was a little out of breath and as disheveled as ever.

"I-I made it!" she gasped, somewhat in disbelief. She then pumped her fist in the air. "Yosh! This is going to be a great day! You guys ready for the training camp?"

Instantly, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sato slumped father into the doom-and-gloom corner. She cringed, realizing her mistake.

"My bad..."

As the blond boy cursed and started bawling his eyes out again, the ginger glanced at Izuku. Noticing her gaze, he smiled her way and offered a thumbs up. Feeling a little more confident in herself, she nodded, before facing all of her classmates once again.

"Everyone!" she called, easily gaining their attention. Once she was certain they were listening… she bowed deeply. An heavy, confused silence followed. "I wish to offer to all of you… my deepest, sincerest apologies."

"W-wait, you don't have to go that far," sweatdropped Kaminari, stopping his whining, thinking she was talking about her earlier comment about training camp.

"For the passed three months, I've been pushing all of you away," she pursued, still bending to the waist. "I've ignored your preoccupations, tossed aside your feelings, and failed to see just how much my attitude has been worrying you. I know you were doing your best to support me, yet I still rejected all of your efforts. And for that, I'm… truly, deeply sorry. Please, forgive me! I swear to do better from now on!"

Silence fell on the group once again. The ginger didn't straighten up.

Then, there was a light tap on her head, forcing her to look up in surprise.

"Dummy." Uraraka smiled at her. "Learn to rely on us a little!"

"I- I will!" assured the ginger, bowing her head again. "I swear I will!"

And then, she straightened fully, and beamed at them. The smile was a big, genuine one, the type that she used to offer to everyone for any reason, the type that had slowly gone missing as the days passed by, the type they hadn't seen in a long, long while.

It was… refreshing. Relieving, too.

Kirishima punched her shoulder, before slinging an arm around her neck and roughly rubbing his fist against her head. "It's good to have you back, Red One!"

"E-Eijiro!" she protested, struggling to free herself. "Stop it! Let me go! Don't- _leave my hair alone, damn it!"_

"No! Take it as your punishment! Muahaha!"

"Damn it! Eijiro!"

"Shut up already!" snapped Katsuki, growing more than annoyed. "You're so fucking annoying!"

The girl instantly shoved Kirishima off of her, heading straight for the bomber while cracking her knuckles.

"Fuck off, Spikey!"

"Ya wanna fight, Carrot!?"

"Bring it on!"

"NO FIGHTING AMONGST THE STUDENTS!" intervened Iida.

"Well, I guess things are back to normal," sweatdropped Yaoyorozu.

 _Kicchan…_ Izuku smiled as he watched his friend being held back by both Kirishima and Kaminari while Iida handled Katsuki. _Welcome back._

The door suddenly slid open again. Instantly, all of the students returned to their seat as Aizawa-sensei walked in.

"Morning," he greeted, as flatly as ever. "Unfortunately, there are those who did not pass the final exams. Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods… everyone's going!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the four students in question slumped in relief.

"We can go too!?" exclaimed the redhead.

"Really!?" gasped Ashido, tears in her eyes.

"Aa. Some failed, but no one failed the written exam," remarked their teacher. "In the practical, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sato, and Sero failed. For this time's exams, we on the Villain side made sure to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't, most of you would've gotten stuck before you started."

"So when you said you were really out to crush us…" Ojiro trailed off.

"That was to make you feel cornered," simply stated the Hero. "In the first place, the training camp in the woods is one to increase strength. So, those who failed need it the most. They have to get stronger. It was a rational falsehood!"

Kira sighed a little, relieved everyone would get to go after all, while Iida spouted something about them loosing their faith in their teacher, who then took the time to explain that failure was still failure and the five he named earlier would all get extra classes despite the training camp.

It did put a damp on their mood but hey, they were still going, right?

 _This is going to be awesome, I can tell,_ mused the ginger.

As their teacher started the usual lesson, she opened her bag to grab her pencil case… and found her cat.

"Deku! I told you to stop doing that!" she whispered angrily to him.

He meowed in answer, licking her fingers.

The noise echoed in the whole class.

"Suttoki…" sighed Aizawa-sensei as the rest of her classmates did their best to muffle their smiles or laughter. He shook his head. "You know what? I don't care. Just make that cat your sidekick or something already."

He then returned to his lesson. She gaped, then snorted. Placing Deku on her lap, she then pulled out what she needed from her bag, and started taking her notes.

* * *

.

.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad we can all go together," remarked Ojiro.

School was over for the day, and everyone was now looking over the schedule for the training camp that had been handed over earlier in the day.

"A week of training camp, uh?" mused Iida.

"We'll have to bring a lot with us," added thoughtfully Izuku.

"I'm missing most of what's on the list…" Kaminari scratched the back of his head. "I'll have to buy a bunch of stuff."

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Ashido, raising her hand high in the air. "Since we have the day off tomorrow and we just finished our exams, why doesn't Class A all go shopping together?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed the blond. "Wouldn't that be the first time we all hung out together?"

"Oi, Bakugo! You're coming too?" wondered Kirishima as the boy in questioned walked away.

"Like I'd do something so irritating," retorted the bomber.

"Will you come too, Shoto?" inquired Kira, curious.

"I go visit my mom on our days off," answered the dual-haired boy. He then raised an eyebrow in mild wonder. "'Too'? Have you received permission from the teachers to leave the school grounds?"

At the question, most students look over at the ginger, who simply grinned proudly and placed her hands on her hips, striking a pose.

"Nope! I'll be sneaking out!" she announced confidently.

"That won't be necessary, Suttoki."

The girl froze in place as Aizawa-sensei walked back in. He went over to her, hit her over the head with his book, before going to grab the sleeping bag under his desk and heading out again.

The fiery girl rubbed the sore spot, glaring a little. "W-what do you mean by that, Aizawa-sensei?"

"You can go if you want," he replied without a care in the world. "It's not like you're on house arrest or anything. Oh, and if you're thinking on sneaking out… don't go shouting your head off about it."

"Ah ah, I'll do that… But thanks, Aizawa-sensei!"

He didn't answer, the door closing behind him. Heaving out a sigh of relief, the teen's eyes the widened, and she turned to Todoroki, gaping. He simply nodded in confirmation, a small smile on his lips.

"Yoo-hoo!" she cheered, sparks flying around her. "I can go! This is awesome!"

Her friends simply laughed at her cheerfulness as she went around, hugging everyone and/or bumping fists with them.

Kira hadn't felt this happy in a long, long while.

 _It's good to be back._

* * *

.

.

"Here we are~! With the most stores in the prefecture, the newest and coolest, most advanced… Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!" exclaimed Ashido.

Izuku instantly started muttering about the incredible things that could be found to fit each and every Quirk one could imagine. As for Kira, she was jumping in place, impatient to get going. When was the last time she went shopping? She couldn't really remember.

In fact, she couldn't remember when was the last time she did anything other than training.

"Oh, aren't those U.A. students!?"

"First years?"

"I saw them on TV!"

"Sports Festival! Yay!"

"Oh, there are still people who remember that," Uraraka blanched a little, somewhat embarrassed.

"Hey, Red One, you alright?" Kirishima wondered, seeing the girl shifting from one foot to another.

"I'm excited!" replied the teen, eyes literally sparkling. "It feels like I'm breathing for the first time in years! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Right, right," he chuckled, sweatdropping a little. As the girl started gushing about the fountain near, he called the rest of the class over. "Okay! Everyone has different things they want to do, so why don't we decide on a time to meet back up?"

"I agree!" cheered Ashido.

"Then let's meet back here at three o'clock!"

"OKAY!"

"Hey, Kira!" called Kaminari, tapping her on the shoulder. "Come on! You needed new shoes, right? It's this way."

"Right!"

A bounce in her step, she followed the blond, along with Jiro, Ashido and Iida, who all needed to buy shoes too. She had her own, of course, but she'd rather have something more suited for training in the woods.

"Kira-san, if you do not mind me asking…" She slowed down a bit so that Iida could fall in step with her. "Why is that you are so excited? After all, it is but a trip to the mall. Could it be because you've been feeling trapped, back in school?"

"Actually…" She thought it over for a second. "Well, that's part of it. I never really felt trapped or anything, though. I mean, it's not like I actually ever wanted to go out, you know? I mean, what would I be doing?" She laughed a little. "It's just… I've been really focused on my training for the passed years in general, and I guess that I've just… lost the habit of doing something as trivial as going out for fun, you know? Seriously, I haven't seen a mall in _ages_."

"…" Iida lowered his head for a moment, before anime tears started falling down his cheeks. "I ADMIRE YOUR DEDICATION, KIRA-SAN! IT TRULY IS BEFITTING OF A TRUE HERO!"

"Maa, maa, don't push it either…" She chuckled a little.

"Kira, what _do_ you do when you're not training?" then wondered Jiro, joining in on the conversation.

"That's the point! I'm just… I'm never _not_ training, you know?" She rubbed the back of her head as Iida suddenly quieted down after hearing her. "I've become obsessed with training… forgetting about what life was about in the first place… Working for your dreams to come true is all well and good, but you can't just pass on opportunities because of what you're aiming for, right? Plus…" The ginger looked down at her hands for a moment. They were still bandaged up to cover the scars, but she could still feel each and every one of them. "I've been aiming to become stronger so that I could fight back against Villains and save everyone. But how… how can I save everyone, if I can't even save myself?"

They stopped walking. Her friends stared at her, more serious. She simply looked back at them, awaiting their thoughts.

Then, Kaminari whacked her behind the head.

"Ow!" She glared at him. "What was that for!?"

"For being a complete idiot!" he countered. "We can fight too, remember? Stop worrying so much!"

"I-I know! It's just… Ugh, fine," she gave in. "I was a complete idiot. Happy now?"

"No, but I'll take what I can get," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Suki-chan!" Ashido slung an arm around her. "We're all going to become stronger together, all right? And I'll even kick your ass during the training camp, just you wait!"

Startled, the ginger then laughed. "As if!"

The atmosphere lighter, the five of them then headed for the shoe shop, laughing and chatting as if they were normal teenagers, for once.

Forgetting once in a while about their worries couldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

.

.

 _He was here._

 _Shigaraki Tomura… was here._

Barely thirty minutes after the whole group separated, the whole mall had been suddenly evacuated. Quickly meeting back together, Class A then found out that Izuku had been confronted by the leader of the League of Villains himself, and had barely escaped with his life.

He was escorted to the police department. When Kira asked to go, she was however refused, and was forced to go back home –or rather, U.A.- like the rest of the students. Izuku however promised to call her as soon as he was back home, safe and sound. It reassured her, and so she let herself be escorted back to the school without making more of a fuss.

Izuku called her later in the evening. She could hear his mother sobbing in the background, obviously having feared for her son, and it drew a bitter smile.

 _Ren didn't even contact me once…_

Shaking her head, her eyes then landed on her computer. Turning it on, she instantly fell on one of the numerous pictures she had spent hours studying to try and get a clue about Seishin no Hagane's civilian identity, or his location, or… or anything, really.

 _Been a while since I looked at those… To be honest, I completely forgot they even existed._

Musing on those thoughts, she went to the small kitchen to grab some soba, before returning to her room and starting to look through the pictures once again, though without as much conviction as before.

 _I was hungry… but ugh, this soba is awful._

 _Damn, what I'd give to get some of Daikichi's Menu's soba…_

...

...

...

There was a heartbeat.

Then, Kira dropped her chopsticks.

Instantly forgetting about the food, she started to quickly check all of the pictures, her heart picking a faster pace.

 _Please tell me I'm right, please tell me I'm right, please- YES!_

She found it. With all the time she passed on those pictures, she basically knew them by heart by now. And now, she found the one she was looking for.

It was taken as she walked down the street. She had her sports bag, meaning she was heading for her Judo class. It was during the summer break around a year ago.

 _During the summer…_

::

 _"'Morning, Daikichi-san!" she greeted, stopping in her tracks._

 _"Good morning, Kira-chan!" beamed the man, camera in hands. "Heading for your lessons again?"_

 _"Yup! Say, what are you doing?" she inquired, curious._

 _"Uh? Oh, I'm taking a new picture for the restaurant's image," he answered. "It started getting more popularity, so I want to draw in costumers with the new image!"_

 _"That's a great idea!" grinned the ginger. "Anyway, I gotta run. Shinomiya-sensei will have my head if I'm late again!" She started running, waving all the way. "I'll come around with Ren this weekend!"_

 _"Looking forward to it! And work hard, Kira-chan!"_

 _"Will do!"_

::

This was a crazy idea. It was way too farfetched, way too ridiculous. And yet, Kira found herself going online to search for the restaurant's webpage. She easily found it, and clicked. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as the meals offered suddenly appeared, but she quickly shook it off to go and look at the pictures. There weren't many of them, and she easily found the one she was looking for.

 _It was taken during the summer._

 _July seventh._

Almost hesitantly, she checked the date that the picture was sent to her brother.

 _July seventh._

Kira suddenly felt very sick.

 _No. No, this can't… this isn't… This is just a coincidence. This can't be… No, it definitely isn't Daikichi-san. He's too nice, he's- he's… Plus, wouldn't I have seen if he was in the dojo, or when I went back home? This is utterly ridiculous-_

 _Unless he's not the only traitor,_ murmured a voice in the back of her thoughts.

Dread settled in her guts. Slowly, unable to move faster, she went back to the first picture. It was one of her jumping on her skateboard, taken from above. At first, she had believed it had been taken from the roof… but now that she looked closer, the height didn't match. The roof was much higher, the picture shouldn't have been as precise. And she was directly under it, too!

 _Right next to the entrance…_

There was only one apartment that it could have been taken from.

 _Miss Komori's. It's Miss Komori's apartment._

And then, most of the pictures started making sense. Those taken when she was at the market was from the fruit stand or very near from it, taken from a different angle each time.

 _Elena-san._

The dojo. Each time she was training, completely focused in her work along with the rest of the other students… the sensei nowhere to be seen.

 _Shinomiya-sensei._

When she was in middle school. In class, at the gates, in the gym.

 _Shinji-sensei._

When… when she was home. There was nothing that could explain why someone managed to take a picture when she was home, even less with Ren around-

 _Ren never appeared in the pictures._

Blood drain from her face.

 _Most of the pictures were taken from the outside of the house._

 _Ren used to go outside because of his headaches._

Kira pulled away of the computer, her heart beating too fast. She felt a little dizzy as the facts started piling up.

 _Why are there pictures of me at home?_

 _Why is he never in those pictures? We were almost always together!_

 _Why weren't there any traces of a fight when I found Ren unconscious?_

 _Why did he have my file the very day Hagane showed up?_

 _Why does Hagane always seems to be a step ahead of us?_

 _How did Hagane actually managed to get so easily in the stadium at the Sports Festival?_

 _Why is Ren so distant?_

She tumbled off her chair, an hand over her mouth as the bile rose in her throat.

 _Is Ren actually helping Hagane?_

 _Are the two of them… working together?_

It was a terrible thought. It was a terrifying thought.

But it all made _sense._

 _This can't be. It just_ can't! _Damn it!_

Though, even if it made sense, those were still speculations. Deep down, she had the awful inkling that she was _right,_ but it didn't mean anything without actual proof. She wanted to believe her brother was innocent, but the seed of doubt was now firmly planted in her mind.

 _I can't tell anyone,_ she gulped, falling on her bed. She hid her face in her hands. _I can't just go around accusing people without proofs. And I… If I'm wrong, then Ren and everyone else will suffer the consequences._

 _I can't risk it. Not without a solid confirmation._

But she knew very well that she could receive this confirmation only from Hagane himself, and she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of confronting him again.

 _Then Ren is my best option. I need to find a way to meet him and speak. Try to get him to talk._

 _For all I know, if Ren_ really _is working with Hagane, then that must be because that man threatened me. God knows to what lengths he'd go to to have my back, even… even if it means helping Villains._

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Panic was the mind-killer, and she couldn't afford loosing control of herself right now. The situation was dire, yes, but panicking wouldn't be of any help.

 _I'll wait,_ she decided, once calmer. _I'll wait, and see. Watch. Listen._

 _I'll find out the truth, no matter what._

* * *

 **Whew, that was one hell of a chapter. So, Kira is trying to right the wrongs with everyone, and is finally understanding that what she had been doing for the passed three months was _not_ the right way to handle her situation. Good thing her friends are there to help, uh? Though, by now, who's a friend and who's a foe? No one can really tell, uh... *smirks evilly***

 **Don't forget to review! Plus Ultra!**


	23. Training Camp PART ONE

**Yosh! Here's the first chapter of the Training Camp Arc! Now, I know that I said that I would post one chapter per week, but I've realized that I can't do that since most of the readers probably only watch the Anime, and don't read the manga. Otherwise said, I can't publish chapters as often as I'd like, because I don't want to give spoilers about the third season. I'll be careful with that, but it unfortunately means that I won't post as often. But hey, better that than spoilers, right?**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's suspicions (again) and Kira's fear.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… Given what happened… we're on the lookout for the Villains," announced Aizawa-sensei. "And we've had to cancel our usual accommodations at the last minute. We won't reveal our actual destination until the day we depart."

"UH!?"

"But- but I already told my parents!"

"They're going to worry…"

"Can we tell at least our family?"

"Guys, think about it," Kira rolled her eyes a little. "If our family doesn't know where we're going, then surely the Villains won't either. Information is very easily leaked, you know?"

"One way or another, that damn Deku should have killed him," grunted Katsuki. "Less trouble for us."

Instantly, the rest of the class started correcting him, and Kira could only chuckle as Aizawa-sensei lost control over his class, none of the students listening to him any longer.

 _Poor Aizawa-sensei… Though something tells me he'll make us pay once at the training camp, just like for me when I made him- FUCK!_

 _The cat-sitting! I need someone to watch them for me!_

She let her head hit her desk with a 'THUMP'.

This was going to be a pain.

* * *

.

.

"Tadaima~!" Hagane walked into the bar, his usual grin in place.

"Do you have the information?" inquired Kurogiri.

Shigaraki Tomura barely glanced up from the castle he was building up with the playing cards, though was obviously paying him attention.

"Of course I did, who do you take me for?" he scoffed, throwing a file on the counter. "Though I gotta say, having someone on the inside sure tends to help."

"Knowing the identity of your informant would allow us to avoid injuring them if they ever faced us," pointed out the bartender. He had been wondering about the identity of this mole in the Heroes' ranks for a while, now, but Hagane always refused to tell.

"Nan, they'll do their job just fine," he chuckled, mirth glinting in his purple eyes. "Still, don't you find it ironic? How far one can go to protect those they love, even to the point of becoming what they hate the most… Oi, Kurogiri! Give me some sake, and my money while you're at it!"

"Hai, hai," he sighed, getting to work. The man had done his job, after all.

Shigaraki's castle fell, and the man-child finally deigned to take a look at the file. Opening it, he read over the contents quickly, his eyes crinkling in appreciation.

"Figures you'd find out their location so easily," he remarked. "And am I to believe the team on standby is ready to move out?"

"Whenever you give the word," confirmed cheerfully the black-haired Villain. He grabbed the cup of sake offered to him, downing it in one go. "Whew, that hits the spot alright!"

As he started chatting about the exploits of his sweet spitfire once again, Shigaraki's smirk only widened as he took in the information. Hagane might be annoying at times, but he sure was an effective info-breaker. Only his Master would have been able to find out the location of the training camp of those students, which said enough about the talents of his purple-eyed underling.

"And now, we know where and when to put the plan in action." His eyes crinkled even more, which would have worried anyone sane of mind. "Otsukaresama."

* * *

.

.

 **"You want me to… what?"**

"Watch my cats for me?"

 **"… since when do you even _have_ cats?"**

Kira simply shrugged. Naomasa sighed, but she could tell he was amused.

 **"Alright, I'll do it. You have fun at your training camp, okay? I'm sure it'll be great."**

"And _why_ do you believe that?" she wondered, rising an eyebrow.

 **"Not telling~"**

She huffed, knowing he was teasing her. After another minute or so of small talk, they hung up, and the teen rubbed her temples, glancing to her computer and the numerous stalker-ish pictures exposed on it.

She stiffened.

 _Wait. Could Nao-san… be in this too?_

But she quickly shook this theory down. Naomasa would never work with a Villain, even if it was to protect her or Ren. Plus, if she started doubting everyone, then she would end up alone for real this time around.

 _I'll keep my mouth shut for now. I'll talk about this to someone as soon as we're back from the training camp._

* * *

The first trimester of school was finally over. Two weeks had gone by since then, and Kira had spent all of her time training, but also hanging out with her friends a little. She managed to find an excuse for not participating in the endurance training at the pool –which had not been an easy feat, mind you-, but she did pass more time with the girls, though always on the school's grounds.

And finally, it was time for the training camp to begin. Early in the morning, all the students of Class A gathered before the academy, where the buses that would get them to the camp were already waiting.

So was Class B, though.

"What? Some Class A kids are getting extra lessons!?" exclaimed Monoma, as annoying as ever. "That means some of you failed!? Uh? How weird is that? Everyone knows Class A is totally superior to Class B, but now this!?"

He was however chomped behind the head by Kendo. He instantly slumped to the ground, mildly unconscious, and Kira sweatdropped at the display.

 _This happens often, uh?_

"Sorry about that," the other ginger grinned sheepishly. She then turned to Kira, and bowed. "I also wanted to apologize for his actions the other day. Monoma is an idiot, but he doesn't actually mean any harm."

"Yeah, we've got a few of those," nodded the red-eyed teen, shrugging. She patted Kendo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Though, think you could show me that technique? I feel like it could really come in handy."

"Uh? Sure!"

The two girls exchanged dazzling smiles, and most of the boys from both classes slightly backed away.

 _There's two of them…_

After what, both classes however had to part ways. They quickly climbed in their bus, Kira taking a seat next to Ashido. Aizawa-sensei soon followed, looking as tired as always.

Then, to everyone's surprise, someone else came in.

"Yo!" The newcomer grinned, offering a peace sign. "Nice to see you guys again!"

Kira gasped, and her brother's grin widened as he ruffled her hair.

"R-Ren!?" she finally managed to blurt out. "W-what? But why… When did you… How come… What…?"

"Ah!" He laughed a little. "Knowing you'd be this shocked, I would've done this sooner. Anyhow, it's great to see you again, Little Spark."

"Suttoki-san is going to be accompanying us to the training camp," announced their teacher, taking his seat. "He'll be the one who'll take care of feeding you all, so I'd suggest you all play nice with him. I won't stop him if he decides to feed you dirt because he feels like it."

The rest of the students gulped at the threat, before welcoming the white-haired man with loud shouts and cheers. Ren laughed yet again.

"Stop that, Aizawa-san. A little more and they'll really be scared of me," he rubbed the back of his head.

Kira could have sworn she heard the girls of her class _swoon_ at his easy smile.

 _Ren's a charmer and he doesn't even realize it._

"Hey, Kira?"

"What?

The bus started advancing.

"Why… is your bag moving…?" her brother asked, mildly concerned.

"Uh?"

Looking down, she realized he was right.

 _Ugh, no…_

Opening it, she didn't even startle when Deku jumped on her lap, offering her a cute meow and soft eyes. Ashido burst in laughter, scratching the cat behind the ears. Kira groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to keep you home anymore," she grunted.

"Why is t-t-there- _achoo!"_

Ren cursed under his breath, instantly backing away. Kira snorted, only remembering now how allergic to cats her brother was. He rolled his eyes, muffling another sneeze. Kira simply smiled back, but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Chaos soon took over the bus and, as Ashido started chatting with barely restrained energy, the ginger sunk in her thoughts, staring at the mess of white hair in front of her.

 _Ren…_

 _Just exactly what is going on?_

"… right!?"

"Uh?" Kira blinked, looking over at the pink girl. "Y-yeah. Totally!"

Satisfied, her bubbly bus partner started talking again. Deciding to think about this all once they reached the camp, Kira reported her full attention on her friend, and soon found herself joining the conversation.

* * *

 _One hour later_

"Hold on just a second. What kind of rest stop is this?"

As told, they stopped one hour later to take a small break. However, it was in the middle of nowhere, and the bus of Class B was nowhere in sight either. The only thing present other than them was an old car, a little farther.

Two figures suddenly jumped out of the said car.

"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and cat-like!"

"We're the Wild Wild Pussycats!"

The students could only watch as two women suddenly appeared, yelling and striking poses. They were obviously Heroes, but not many had heard of them. One was a blonde with two purple dots on her cheeks, while the brown-haired one had red markings.

"They're a four-member Hero team who all work under a single Agency!" exclaimed Izuku, having a fanboy fit. It had been a while since that happened. "This veteran team specializes in mountain rescue operations! They've been in business for twelve years now-"

One of the Pussycats instantly slapped her hand over his mouth, eye twitching. "We're eighteen at heart!"

Everyone sweatdropped a little at the reaction.

 _Must be a sensitive subject,_ snorted Kira.

"Anyway… These are the Pro Heroes who will be helping us out this time," presented Aizawa-sensei. "The Wild Wild Pussycats."

"This whole area here is our territory," informed the other woman, the one who wasn't busy strangling Izuku. "Your lodging is at the foot of that mountain over there."

Understanding started dawning on Kira as the rest of her classmates started muttering nervously about returning safely to the bus. She slammed her fists together, a few sparks flying around, and she took a step forward.

"We have to go there ourselves, right?" She was almost bouncing in place. "Please, please, _please_ tell me that's what we have to do!"

"Ah! I like your spirit!" replied the brunette, smirking. "But you are right. It's now 9h30 A.M. I'm thinking… around noon, at the earliest?"

Panic seized the students, who tried to make a run for the bus. The ginger simply laughed at their silliness. Shaking her head, she then quickly made her way to her classmates sides. Reaching them, and without further hesitation, she grabbed Kirishima's and Kaminari's collars before darting ahead, ignoring their cries to stop her.

"Let's go, boys!" she cheered, pumped up. "This is going to be fun!"

And she jumped over the railing, dragging the two boys down with her. Their screams and Kira's laugh echoed for a few seconds, before a loud crash followed.

…

…

…

"Are they… okay…?" wondered Mineta, a little worried.

…

…

…

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!"_

"Oh, Kira…" Ren facepalmed.

"Well, that was something," snorted the blonde. She then turned to the rest of the frozen students. They instantly started running away again. "Also, kitties who don't make it there by 12h30 won't get any lunch!"

She slammed her foot on the ground. Instantly, the earth started shifting, dragging back the students. Then, without hesitation, she threw them off the cliff. As they started falling, her partner leaned over the railing to offer some last instructions.

"This is our private territory, so feel free to use your Quirks! You've got three hours to reach the facility on foot! Now, make it through… the Beast's Forest!"

The students managed to land safely, somehow. When they rose to their feet, it was only to find Kirishima and Kaminari whacking Kira over the head, while she simply apologized for scaring them, even though she was still laughing.

"… the Beasts' Forest?" then echoed Izuku, freezing.

"It's like a name straight out of _Dragon Quest…"_ sweatdropped Jiro.

"U.A.'s got a few too many weird place places like this…" muttered Sero.

"Well, no point in complaining. We better start moving!" announced Iida.

"Err, guys?" Kira somehow managed to speak despite still being shaken like a ragdoll by the other two. "She named this place the 'Beasts' Forest', right?"

"Yeah, why?" wondered Ashido.

"Well… I think I found the beasts, is all."

And as if on a cue, a gigantic _monster_ stepped out of the shadows. Kirishima and Kaminari instantly let go of Kira, shocked. The rest of the students screamed as it roared, the noise making the whole forest shake. Koda instantly tried to calm it down using his Quirk, but it held no effect on the beast.

"T-they're dirt monsters!" warned Izuku, eyes widening.

"Great! So we have to pass through by force, uh?" replied Kira, slamming her fists together again. This time, though, fire encased her whole arms. "Let's get moving people! I don't know about you…" She jumped, slamming her fists on the head of the snarling monster. There was a definite crack, before it exploded in pieces. "But I'm _starving!"_

She easily smashed her way through another one, which had been attracted by the noise. This snapped her classmates out of their initial shock, and they soon started moving too, heading for the foot of the mountain.

* * *

 _5h20 P.M._

"They're finally here!"

At the woman's announcement, her partner, the homeroom teacher and the Archivist gathered to greet the students. They were barely shadows, though they were approaching quickly their location. Exhaustion was clearly written over their faces, but all were running.

" _Ah!_ I win! In your face, Spikey!"

At the exclamation, the four adults glanced Kira's way. The girl was panting heavily, scratches covering her face and her sleeves a little singed on the extremities. The tips of her hair were also on fire still. On her shoulder, Deku was asleep.

Katsuki was next to her, scowling and his hands shaking.

"Fuck off, Carrot! You cheated!" he retorted, pissed off.

"Did _not!"_

"You pushed me off the fucking tree! How is that _not_ cheating!?"

"I didn't push you off the tree! I utterly _destroyed_ the tree you were _coincidentally_ standing on, and you fell!"

"Bullshit!"

"Stop fighting you two!" intervened Iida, waving an arm between them.

"K-Kacchan, just drop it…" pleaded Izuku.

"Shut up Deku!"

"Kira, stop antagonizing him," sighed Shoto, wiping his forehead.

"But it was an accident! I only realized he was in the tree once it started going on!"

"Then why the _fuck_ did you yell ' _Timber! Spikey's going down!'_ beforehand, uh!?"

"… you have no proof of that."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

He had to be bodily restrained by Kirishima while Kira laughed yet again, her cat now licking the scratches on her cheeks while her three other friends shook their heads in mild exasperation. Ren simply facepalmed again at the antics of his sister.

" _'It'll only take three hours'_ , yeah, right…" grunted Sero, a little dizzy.

"So hungry, I'm gonna die…" whined Kaminari.

"Sorry. That's how quick _we_ would've made it," informed cheerfully the leader of the Pussycats.

"Mew, mew, mew!" laughed the blonde. "We actually thought it'd take you longer! And you all dealt with my Earth Beast pretty easily too. Not bad… not bad at all! Especially you five." And she pointed to said five students.

At that, Izuku, Iida, Katsuki, Shoto and Kira looked over at her, straightening a little as her gaze weighted on them.

"I'm guessing your past experiences allowed you to act without hesitation?"

"Dunno," shrugged Kira. "Just seemed fun. Say, are we doing this again tomorrow?"

 _"NO!"_ snapped the rest of the students.

She rolled her eyes at that, but didn't insist.

"Hey, I've been wondering…" Izuku pointed at someone behind the little group. "That boy. Whose child is he?"

 _Wow, curious much? Never knew Izuku could be so forward with someone he barely knows._

"Oh, that's actually my nephew," answered the brunette. "Kota! Come over and say hello. You'll be spending a week with these guys, after all."

Izuku, friendly as always, approached the kid. Kira narrowed her eyes, instantly noticing how the boy _glared_ at her best friend, who extended his hand to him.

"Hi! I'm Midoriya Izuku from U.A. High School's Hero Course. Nice to meet ya!"

There was a moment of stillness.

Then, the kid went and punched Izuku right in the jewels.

 _Oh, snap! That must have hurt…_

"Nephew!" barked the leader of the Pussycats. "Why'd you punch Midoriya in the junk!?"

"I can't abide jerks who wanna be Heroes," seethed the boy.

 _Abide? Isn't he a bit young for that kind of statement?_

"Precocious brat," smirked Katsuki, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You two are a lot alike," mused Shoto.

"A lot alike!? Buzz off. Don't wanna hear anything from you, Mr. Threw-the-match!"

"Man, still bitter 'bout that?" snorted the ginger, running an hand through her hair, watching as the kid quickly disappeared inside. "Though he's right on one point, you know? Awful attitude, superiority complex, violent and rude… Yup, practically twins!"

"Fuck off Carrot!"

"Okay, enough of this sideshow," interfered their teacher before another fight could break out. "Go get your luggage from the bus. Drop your things off in your rooms, then come to dinner in the mess hall. After that, you'll bathe, then it's bedtime. The real training starts tomorrow. Now hurry up."

"Hai!"

* * *

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone started digging in.

Many instantly melted in place.

"This is amazing!"

"Can I have some of the sauce?"

"Fish, meat, veggies… What a feast!"

"That's a manly supper!"

"Oi, pass the soup!"

Kira smiled softly as she watched her classmates enjoy the food. Her brother was walking around the tables, placing more and more plates before the students, a grin stuck on his face. He was profusely thanked for the food as he passed, and he was obviously pleased by this.

Ren finally reached their table. He smiled, placing down a plate of pancakes before his sister. Her eyes widened at the familiar smell of spices, and he laughed, ruffling her hair again.

"Who's the greatest brother in the world?" he teased.

"Mmm…" She took a bite, relishing in the flavor that reminded her of home. She then grinned at her brother. "Not you! I'd say you're number two right now, though who knows? My mind might change depending on what we're eating for the next few days…"

"Cheeky brat…" He muttered, before a glint of mirth flashed in his eyes. "Or… I could just serve you that dirt Aizawa-san mentioned earlier! How about that?"

"You know what? You're the bestest, greatest, coolest brother alive," she instantly corrected herself, taking another bite. "And the awesomest cook ever."

"That's what I thought," he nodded in agreement. He then looked at the rest of the table. "You guys are enjoying the food?"

"Yup! It's really awesome, Suttoki-san!" exclaimed Kirishima, wolfing down his rice.

"Please, just call me Ren," corrected the one-eyed man, chuckling. "Otherwise you'll make me feel old."

"Well, the hair fits already," snorted Kira under her breath.

He instantly snapped his eyes to her. "What was that?"

"I said that your hair is the most beautiful in the world?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Of course it is," he snorted. He stroke a pose, hand through his hair. "I'm the most gorgeous man you'll ever meet."

"I dunno, Nao-san isn't all that bad…" She teased.

He instantly blanched, grabbing her shoulders. "No! He's way too old for you! Plus, there's the no-dating-before-you're-thirty-nine rule!"

Her friends laughed at their antics, but Shoto looked mildly concerned.

"You can't date before you're thirty-nine?" he echoed, confused.

"What? No, he's joking," instantly assured the ginger, a little amused. She pinched her brother's hand, which still was on her shoulder, and he instantly pulled away with a hiss of pain. "Aren't you, Ren?"

"Of course, of course!" he laughed, turning around to head back to the kitchen. "No, really not," he then muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Kira yelled back.

 _"I don't care!"_ he retorted, the doors closing behind him.

Laughing under her breath, she then reported her attention on the food, her stomach demanding justice.

"You have… a strange relationship with your brother," then remarked Shoto. There was the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips, though. "It seems nice."

"It is," she confirmed, smiling back at him. "Even though he can be a little overbearing when he wants to, I know he just wants to protect me. And we haven't seen each other for a while either so, to be honest, things are kind of awkward right now between us."

"Y-you call that awkward?" Kaminari choked on his noodles.

"Trust me, once we're back to normal, you'll find us fighting in an hallway and trying to strangle each other," snorted the ginger, waving her fork at him for emphasis. " _Literally."_

They all seemed rather intrigued at that, and she wasted no time in sharing some of the happiest memories she could remember. Talking about those things made her feel better and, while she still doubted her brother's innocence, she also knew that he was more than probably doing this to protect her, just like he tried to do when hiding all of the pictures from her in the first place.

 _Silly Ren… We'll find some time to talk, anyway. We have the whole week, we'll be able to catch up soon enough._

* * *

.

.

"… there're _what."_

"Hot springs!" beamed Uraraka, already changing out of her clothes. "It's so fun! And we have an whole side just to ourselves too!"

"We're gonna have some much needed girl time!" cheered Ashido.

"W-wait, erm, guys?" Kira backed away a little. "I'm not… I can't… I mean, I- I've got some training to do, so I'll just… you know… go…?"

As she tried to escape the room, though, Jiro stood in her way. The ginger gulped a little. The purple-haired girl was much smaller than Kira, but she could be intimidating when she wanted to.

"Kira, you _know_ you can trust us, right?" She narrowed her eyes, fists on her hips. "You said you'd stop pushing us away!"

"I-it's not that!" protested the girl, growing agitated. "It's just… I just don't want to- no. It's more like, err… Well, you see…"

"Kira-chan, what's bothering you?" kindly asked Tsuyu, a towel already tied around her. "We'll help as much as we can, you just have to tell us what's wrong."

Yaoyorozu stepped forward and grabbed her hands. "We're your friends too, Kira-chan! Please, let us assist you!"

"I just…" She bit her lower lip.

Her head lowered, and she mumbled something under her breath. The other girls exchanged a glance, not having understood a word. Kira repeated, but it was still too low for them to hear.

The ginger grew frustrated. "I said that _I can't swim_ , damn it!"

Silence ensued. The teen heaved out a heavy breath, letting herself fall on the nearest bench, unable to look at the other girls in the eyes.

"My Quirk consists in creating and manipulating _fire,"_ she bit out. "In the water, I can't use it. I'm basically useless. So, I've never learned how to swim. And now… now…"

"Kira-chan…" Tsuyu tilted her head in wonder. "Are you afraid of water?"

The ginger's head simply sunk lower, if possible.

 _I'm so pathetic…_

An hand fell over her head. Startled, she snapped her eyes up at Yaoyorozu, who simply smiled softly at her.

"That's why you didn't want to come with us to the pool a few days earlier, right? But you don't have to be strong everywhere, Kira-chan," she remarked, her tone gentle. "It's okay to have weaknesses too."

"B-but this is so _ridiculous_!" protested the girl, somewhat angry at herself. "I can fight Villains… and monsters… and even confront a more-than-pissed-off Katsuki… but I just _can't_ get over that stupid… stupid… Ugh!"

"Kira-chan, we'll be with you, you know?" remarked Uraraka, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. "We'll go in all together, and we won't leave you alone at all!"

"I'll even hold your hand if you want!" added cheerfully Ashido, slinging an arm around the girl's neck. "So come on in, alright? Or else you'll miss out on the fun!"

The hotheaded teen looked at the five other girls, at loss for words. Honestly, she had been expecting a few laughs at the irony, a jab or two, some taunting… But no. These girls just took it in stride, and showed immediate support.

 _I need to stop acting so distrusting. I said I would make efforts, right?_

 _It all starts with the most basic things._

"Okay. Okay, I'll go," she accepted, and Ashido whooped in victory. "I won't go too far, though! If I can't touch the bottom, then I'll definitely panic."

They nodded in agreement, obviously eager to go, and Kira sighed internally.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

.

.

Kira stared at the water.

The water stared at Kira.

Well, not really, of course, but it felt like that for the ginger. It felt as if it was staring at her, ready to engulf her and trap her and suffocate her to death.

To be honest, it made her feel a little dizzy.

 _Come on, girl,_ she bit her lower lip again, almost drawing blood. _It's just water, damn it! You can do it!_

An hand slipped in hers, startling her.

Ashido simply grinned. "I told you I would help, didn't I?"

That calmed the ginger down a little. Smiling back, she then allowed the pink girl to guide her nearer to the water. The other girls instantly went in, dropping their towels as they got in, and Kira hesitated one last second before closing her eyes and doing the same.

Submerged to the neck, the only thing keeping her from flapping around and panicking was Ashido, who still held on tightly to her hand. Breathing heavily, the fiery teen took a moment to breath in and out. Once calmer, she slowly let go of her friend's hand, and clung to the sides of the bath for dear life.

"Oh my God…" she muttered, realization dawning on her. "I'm in the _water…"_

She couldn't remember the last time she took a bath or went to the pool. The only contacts she ever made with water was when it rained, when she drunk it, when she washed her hands or when she took a shower.

"You did it!" beamed the black-eye girl, patting her head proudly. "You were great, Suki-chan!"

"I-it's thanks to you, Ashi-chan," replied the ginger, starting to feel better. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime!"

"Ah, I've never felt this good," sighed happily Uraraka, sinking even lower in the water. "So relaxing…"

Kira closed her eyes again, trying to grow accustomed to the foreign feeling. It was warm, which already was a plus and, as the minutes passed, she found herself completely calmed down.

 _It's just like when I meditate…_

 _"Meow!"_

There was a splash. Startled, the girls shrieked, backing away from the source of the rippling water. After a second or so, a very wet cat popped out. Blinking, the girls then exchanged a confused glance as Deku quickly swam to join his mistress.

Then, they burst into laughter.

"T-that scared me…" Jiro gasped, holding her stomach.

"Best prank ever!" chortled Ashido.

"Deku, you little devil," Kira's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she held the cat in a tight hug. He simply answered by licking her nose. "Aw, you're the only one who can get away with this, you know that? That's because you're so cute. Yes, you are! Uh, uh, the cutest little thing alive!"

As the ginger cooed, the girls muffled their laughs at best. It wasn't often that they saw this side of their fiery classmate.

Looked like even the tough girl had a soft spot after all.

 _"Hey!"_ Kaminari's voice snapped them out of their thoughts. It came from the other side of the fence. _"You girls alright?"_

"We're fine!" called back Ashido.

"Just Kira's cat that scared us!" added Jiro, smirking.

 _"Wait! Maybe one of them is hurt! I should check on them to make sure!"_

"Mineta! I swear to God, if you dare peek over that damn fence, I'll fucking tie you by the nuts to a tree branch and let the Earth Monsters feast on your fucking entrails!" snapped Kira, eyebrow twitching. "And that counts for _all_ of you!"

 _"As if there was anything to see anyway!"_ snapped back Katsuki.

She waved her fist in the air. "You want me to come over and drown you, Spikey!?"

 _"Say yes! Say yes!"_ pleaded Mineta.

 _"Enough!"_ That was Iida. _"Girls, apologies for the trouble. Mineta-kun! Try anything and I'll let Kira-san handle your fate! And you, Bakugo-kun! This is no way to talk to…"_

He started lecturing the boys.

Loudly.

Kira shot a deadpan look at the girls, who groaned in answer.

 _"Plus Ultra!"_ suddenly echoed from to the other side.

 _Wait, he's actually coming!?_ Kira clenched her fist, ready to punch the little bubble-fuck into next week.

As he reached the top, though, none other than Kota stopped him. Startled, Mineta fell back. The ginger sighed in relief. Apparently, the teachers had thought of everything, and placed the kid to keep watch.

"Thanks, Kota!" beamed Ashido.

The little boy glanced their way, scowling. His scowl however soon vanished and, next thing the girls knew, he too had fallen from the fence. There were a few startled cries from the boys, until Izuku's exclamation reassured everyone he had caught the child.

The green-haired teen then left to get him to Mandalay, and the ginger sighed heavily.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," she remarked, pulling herself out. "But I'll head out now."

"So soon?" wondered Tsuyu.

"I'm still not really confortable," she admitted. "Water isn't my element. Plus, I actually _do_ have some more training to get done before going to sleep…" She raised an eyebrow, easily noticing none were listening any longer. Instead, they were all staring at her… arms. "Oh. Yeah."

"Kira-chan…" Yaoyorozu frowned sadly. "Those scars…"

The ginger glanced to the mentioned scars, brushing over the burn marks. "That's how my Quirk activated, actually. I never really explained it before, but… well, when I was four, my parents died in a fire. It was Hagane who did it. You know, the guy who showed up at USJ? Anyway, I managed to save my brother and myself in time because my Quirk activated due to… the trauma. I can't really remember what happened, to be honest. Nothing, actually. I just know all of this because that's what I was told."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," the black-haired girl lowered her eyes.

"Don't sweat it. It happened a long time ago. It was harder on Ren, really." She smiled a little at that. "That's kind of why I've decided to become a Hero, too. I've decided that I wanted to help people, and that I was going to find my parent's killer so that Ren could finally find some peace. Just some justice for him, you know?"

They nodded, understanding. Tsuyu then looked at the other marks on her skin. The wounds looked fresher, deeper.

"Are those results of the Hero Killer attack?" she asked, as blunt as ever.

"Yup!" Kira lifted her arms so that they could see better, somewhat proud. Even though she had been scared shitless and nearly being killed wasn't something to brag about, she took great pride in knowing that she fought, and _won._ "A knife pinned me to the wall. Like, literally. And that one's because of another knife that just divided in three. Nasty thing that was…"

"They're all healed, though, aren't they?" pointed out Uraraka, looking a little pale despite the warmth of the bath. "Why are you covering them in bandages?"

"I just don't want people to feel uncomfortable when seeing them, so I simply hide them," shrugged the ginger. She then shook her head, rising and grabbing her towel. "Anyway, I really should get going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't push yourself too hard, or else you'll be tired tomorrow!" warned Yaoyorozu.

"See ya!" waved Ashido.

"Kira!" The ginger looked back to Jiro as she reached the door. "You don't have to hide them. You were never one who gave a shit about appearances, why start now?"

The red-eyed teen blinked, surprised.

Then, she laughed. "You're right. Don't know what came over me. Thanks for the tip, Kyo-chan!"

The other girl simply waved in acknowledgement, and Kira left the baths without another look behind.

For the first time in a long while, she felt better.

* * *

.

.

"Kira?"

"Oh, Ren!"

The two of them blinked, obviously not having expected to run into each other so late. The white-haired man was wearing a light yukata, apparently heading for the baths.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kira, I'm-"

"Ren, I can't-"

They both stopped, surprised, before chuckling a little. She gestured for him to go first, and he sighed a little, running an hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kira," he then said, his tone lower. He couldn't even look at her in the eyes. "I know I haven't been around enough. I know that you're going through a lot and as your big brother, I should have been there for you."

"Is that why you decided to join the training camp?" she wondered.

"Well, it was the best opportunity," he admitted. "Without the threat of a Villain attack due to the secrecy of the location, it was the perfect time for me to see you. We can finally spend some time together, and I get to take care of you again, even if it's only for a week… I'm sorry, Kira. I'm so, so sorry for everything…"

"Don't say that," she cut him off with a hug. He blinked, startled, before hugging her back tightly. "It's not your fault, only Hagane's. You don't have to take responsibility for this situation."

His grip tightened around her shoulders. "You know I'd do _anything_ for you, right?"

"I know." _And that's what scares me._

"We'll get through this together, Little Spark," he assured, pulling away. He then lightly kissed her forehead. "No matter what."

The ginger took a few more seconds lingering in the familiar atmosphere. It felt warm, comforting.

It felt like home.

"I love you, Ren."

"Love you too, Kira."

They hugged once again, both obviously relieved to finally be back together after all this time. They only ever had each other, after all, and being separated for so long had taken its toll on their relationship.

That, and the secrets of course.

"… _achoo!"_

 _Shoot, I forgot about Deku!_

As if on cue, the little cat purred. She was so used to him being around, she had completely forgotten he had been hiding in her shirt.

"Okay, enough hugging," she finally pushed him away, taking pity, but also scrunching her nose. "You stink, go take that damn bath."

His hand fell on her head, and he roughly ruffled her hair, earning a squawk of protest. " _A-achoo!_ Watch your l-language, brat! And- _achoo!-_ was it _necessary_ to buy a cat?"

"Sure was. Now get lost already, old man!"

As they returned to their usual banter, though, Kira couldn't shake off the feeling that things weren't the same as they were before.

* * *

.

.

Kira was going through a series of gracious movements, some sort of choreography that relied on the control of one's body and their focus. It was an excellent way to calm down and a rather light, easy training that was suited for before sleeping. She had learnt it from Nami-sensei, surprisingly, and did it whenever she felt like simply meditating wouldn't work on her agitated mind.

Ren's earlier statement had truly scared her. She knew he'd do anything for her, hell, she knew that. But how much was _anything?_ The more she thought over it, and the more obvious it became: if her brother ever had to choose between her and the whole world, he'd watch the world burn with her safely held in his arms. It was a truly frightening thought, one she didn't like one bit.

"Mind if I join you?"

She snapped her eyes to Shoto, who was now standing next to her. She offered him a small smile, simply nodding. She didn't feel like talking right now, but he didn't comment on it, easily falling in pace with her slow movements.

After a few more minutes of comforting silence, voices echoed farther away. Soon enough, Iida, Izuku, Kirishima, Katsuki, Kaminari and Sero showed up, chatting excitedly about the training they'd do tomorrow. Well, saved for Katsuki. He looked as pissed as ever, though obviously too tired to try and pick a fight.

"Oh, Kicchan!" exclaimed Izuku, spotting them. "Todoroki-kun!"

"Hey guys," she grinned, feeling a little more relaxed already. "Going to sleep already?"

"We're starting rather early tomorrow morning," pointed out Kaminari.

"What are you guys doing?" wondered Sero, curious.

"Just some relaxing," she shrugged. "It'll help us sleep, and we won't suffer from cramps in the morning either."

"For real? That's so cool!" beamed Kirishima. "Ne, can you show me?"

"Uh? Sure. You guys feeling up for joining us too?" she proposed to the rest of the group.

"Hell no," growled Katsuki, already stomping away.

They watched him leave, before the ginger rolled her eyes and glanced to the other four, who simply nodded in agreement.

"It is truly a wonderful idea," remarked firmly Iida. His eyes widened a little. "I know! I shall fetch the rest of the class so that they can join us!"

"Wait-"

But he was already gone. The ginger sighed in resignation, and the rest of the boys simply chuckled, knowing how Iida could get about training.

Five minutes later, all of the class, saved for Katsuki, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu showed up. Katsuki because he was Katsuki, Tokoyami because of his Quirk, and Yaoyorozu simply because she was already asleep and too cute to wake up.

 _I didn't think I'd be teaching the whole class,_ sweatdropped the girl, not really knowing what to do.

An hand fell on her shoulder.

"Why don't you simply show them what to do?" Shoto proposed calmly, obviously noticing her state. "Actions often work better than words."

She smiled brightly at that, knowing he was referencing to how she pummeled some sense into him back at the Sports Festival. Feeling a little more confident, she then turned to face the rest of her friends.

"Alright! Everyone, start by putting some space between all of you. Once you're assured that you can move freely without risking to hit someone, then keep that position. After what, I'll show you the first basic steps. It's really easy, so copying it shouldn't be a problem…"

* * *

"You were right, Aizawa."

The man barely glanced at Mandalay, keeping his eyes on his students. He had been wondering what they were up to when he found them gathering outside, and had been surprised to find none other than the hotheaded ginger leading the pack through a series of choreographed, harmonic movements.

"They're rather determined kids, uh?" mused Pixie-Bob. "Training this late despite knowing that they'll be going through hell starting tomorrow… And as a class, too. Good chemistry, and impressive trust."

"I like them. Especially the ginger one," mused Mandalay. "She has a fiery spirit."

Ren snorted at that, and Aizawa's lips twitched slightly upward.

A fiery spirit?

That was mildly putting it.

* * *

 **Well, some sweetness to make the bitter chapters incoming pass a little better. Also, I know there's a name for the relaxation techniques/choreography used by Kira, but I just can't remember the damn name and I can't find it no matter how hard I try. So, if you know what I'm talking about, or maybe have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Thanks for your reviews and your support, it really means a lot to me. Please keep commenting, and look forward to the next chapters!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	24. Training Camp PART TWO

**Okay, so I was careful, which means no spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the manga but who's watching third season! And I know that it might annoy some of you, but not everyone has access to the** **manga, hence why I've taken the decision to follow the Anime pace instead. Also, a very, extremely special thanks to Crosswald, who gave me the answer I was looking for ;-)**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's screaming and Kira's determination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Kira woke up for her usual jogging. Even though she was kind of tired due to their run in the Beasts' Forest the day before, she couldn't get rid of her internal clock that easily.

As she opened the door, though, she found herself facing Aizawa-sensei.

"…"

"…"

"… Do you want me to wake the others?"

"If you'd please. Come outside once everyone's ready."

On which he left as promptly as he came. Blinking a few times, the teen then shook her head, before turning to the rest of the class. All of the students were still sleeping soundly, completely unaware that their peace would be cut short.

 _Wow, won't I be hated in the next few minutes._

Clearing her throat, the ginger then took a deep breath…

And _screeched._

 _"_ _KYAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

Most of the students bolted upright, many got tangled in their blankets, a few screamed back, and Mineta pretty much pissed his bed. Even Deku, who was still asleep on her mattress, jumped high with a violent hiss. After a few seconds of intense confusion, unable to stop herself any longer… Kira burst in laughter.

"Pff… ah ah ah ah!" Holding her stomach, she had to lean against the wall for support. "Oh- oh my God, y-your faces… ah ah ah ah ah!"

"Suki-chan!" whined Ashido, rubbing her eyes. "That was so mean!"

"What the fuck, Carrot!?" snapped Katsuki, still trying to free himself from his blanket.

"Worst wake-up call _ever_ ," groaned Kaminari.

"It- it was either that or Aizawa-sensei," she pointed out, somehow managing to calm down. "Anyway, we have to get ready and go outside now. Hurry, hurry! We're starting our second day of training camp!"

To which her friends answers with grunts, wails of despair, curses and tears.

Which, obviously, sent her into another laughing fit.

* * *

"Suttoki. When I told you to wake everyone up, I didn't mean 'reveal our location to anyone in a ten kilometer vicinity'," deadpanned Aizawa-sensei.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad," she rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't that bad?" echoed Kirishima, cracking his neck. "Kira, we thought those monsters from the forest had infiltrated the room or something."

"Oh, you're just-"

 _"_ _KIRA!"_

"Oh, _fuck."_

The ginger tried to make a run for it, but Ren easily caught her by the collar, stopping her in her tracks.

"R-Ren! Ren, let me go, damn it!"

He trapped her in a head-lock. "I told you not to wake me up like that anymore, you damn sociopath!"

"Not- not my fault you're so goddamn sensitive!" she gasped, managing to break free from his hold. She elbowed his chin. "Sheesh, you're so grumpy in the morning!"

He grabbed her arm and, without hesitation, threw her over his shoulder. Most of the students cringe when recognizing the move as the one she usually used in her fights. Apparently, herself had learnt it from the best.

"I wouldn't be so grumpy if you stopped acting like a fricking psychopathic pterodactyl! You- you… _achoo!_ Damn it…"

"Ugh…" Dizzy, she couldn't find the strength to reply.

Her fellow classmates sweatdropped at the rather violent exchange. When Kira had explained yesterday that they usually were at each other's throat, they didn't think she meant it so literally.

They all tensed when Ren suddenly turned to face them, his sister in his choking grasp once again, but relaxed slightly when he suddenly bowed, forcing the ginger to do the same.

"I deeply apologize for my sister's stupidity. Be assured that it _won't_ happen again."

"Wanna bet?" she spat.

As they started fighting once again, Aizawa sighed. Obviously, he wouldn't receive any help from the Archivist when it came to some discipline. Seriously, it felt as if he had just added another kid to his class.

 _Although,_ he mused, glancing to his terrified students. _Maybe we won't need discipline after all. They're scared enough as it is._

"Alright, enough of the sideshow," he finally intervened, clapping his hands a few times to gain all's attention. "Suttoki-san, stop strangling your sister. Suttoki, stop kneeing your brother."

They grumbled under their breath, but let each other go nonetheless. Once he was certain they wouldn't start fighting as soon as his back was turned, Aizawa-sensei then reported his attention to the rest of his class.

"Good morning, class!" he greeted. "Today, we will begin the training camp to increase your strength in earnest. The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their provisional licenses. It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute. Proceed carefully." Seeing as he had more or less all's attention –some were still half-asleep-, the Hero then threw a ball at Katsuki, who caught it. "So, Bakugo, try throwing that."

"This is from the fitness test…" recognized the bomber, awfully calm for once.

"Your previous record, from right after you started school, was 705.2 meters," stated their teacher. "Let's see how much you've improved."

The boy nodded, moving away from the group to get into position. Ashido instantly cheered, understanding that they were checking on their progress. After all, a lot had happened in the passed three months, so surely they had grown stronger already.

"Do it, Bakugo!" cheered Kirishima.

"Then… Here I come.." The blond took a step back, before throwing the ball with all of his might. "Go to hell!"

Kira sweatdropped as the ball disappeared from their sight.

 _Talk about crazy strong-_

"709.6 meters," announced Eraser Head.

…

…

…

"W-what?" gaped Kira. She rubbed her eyes a few times, but the number on the screen was the real deal. "No way! He barely made any progress!"

"Shut up, Carrot!"

"It's been about three months since you've started high school," remarked Aizawa-sensei, unperturbed. "Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved. But! That improvement has mainly been at the mental and the technical levels, with some increase in stamina. As you can see, your Quirks themselves have not improved that much. That's why we will work on improving your Quirks starting today." At that, an evil smirk stretched his lips, and a chill ran down his students' spines. "It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying, but try not to actually die."

 _How reassuring,_ Kira sweatdropped yet again.

She couldn't deny the excitement she felt at the announcement, though. This training camp promised to be _awesome._

* * *

.

.

"What… is with this _hell?"_

The students of Class B were _not_ amused. Not only had Kan-sensei woken them up at an ungodly hour, but he had made them walk all the way to Class A's campus so that they'd start training.

 _"_ _To break through your limits!"_ was a terrible understatement.

Each and every student of Class A was going through their personal hell. They were pushing their Quirks again and again, never taking a break and forcing through their limits. Any might have been envious of their determination, if it hadn't been for the tears and the blood thrown into the mix.

"Those of you who are operative types will have to raise your maximum limits," announced Vlad King. "Heteromorphic types and other composite types need to train the parts of their body related to their Quirks. Normally, this would occur as your bodies grow… but we don't have that time."

"Class B, you guys hurry up too," then ordered Eraser Head, approaching them. "You-"

 _"_ _INCOMING!"_

Aizawa sighed, taking a step back.

A second later, there was a flash of orange that crashed into the ground.

A cloud of dust rose from the ground, followed by a distinct whimper.

"Ow…" Coughing a little, none other than Kira straightened from the human-shaped hole she had made when landing. "Damn it…"

"Suttoki, you're _way_ off your target," warned her homeroom teacher.

"Ugh, I _–cough, cough_ \- I know," she nodded, forcing herself back onto her feet. She dusted her pants, before cracking her neck a little. "Sorry about that. Again."

"Just get back to work. I expect you to manage the landing before the end of the day."

"Yes sir!"

She offered him a military salute, before running back to where she came from, not even noticing the dumbstruck Class B behind her.

Kira's training was peculiar, to say the least. She already had a good grasp of her abilities, and trained on a daily basis to grow stronger, so Aizawa had had to think a little more about what kind of hellish training he'd put her through. She already had a good stamina, her fighting skills could only improve through experience, and she often experimented with her Quirk to gain better control.

In the end, he decided to have her focus on the strength of her fire itself, its heat, and also its range. After observing her fights and usual training regimen, he had noticed that the farther away the fire was, the harder it was for Kira to control it.

Basically, she had to climb up the cliff and go stand into a circle. Once there, she had to propel herself as high as she could with her flames. Like, no height limits: literally as high as she could, with no regards for safety measures. Once she reached that height -otherwise said, until her flames could no longer reach the ground and thus support her-, she was supposed to let herself fall, and try to catch her landing thanks to the heat and the flames she could muster. However, finding the heat and _then_ maintaining it, all the while aiming for the target at the base of the cliff, was _not_ an easy feat.

She hadn't managed it once to be honest, and the only reason she hadn't broken something as of yet was because Ren kept stopping her falls before she could truly break something thanks to metallic bands placed all over her body, and his magnetism Quirk.

 _Thank God Deku isn't with me,_ she sweatdropped a little when thinking of the cat, who was lazing around with Pixie-Bob. _He wouldn't have taken well to falling so many times._

"Ren, why didn't you catch me?" she whined once she reached the base of the cliff, where her brother was lazing off. "That's like, your only job!"

"You fell out of my range," he admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "Though I think you should focus on landing before focusing on your target, Kira. If you keep aiming without the means to achieve your goal, you'll end up hurting yourself or even other people, you know?"

"I…" She hadn't thought about that, to be honest. "Right. I guess I was too focused on succeeding. I'll get back to it!"

"You do that, kid."

Determined, the ginger started climbing the cliff once again. Her brother watched her go, a small smile lingering on his lips. She truly was an ambitious girl, but she easily lost sight of the bigger picture when she focused on those ambitions. Though, that _was_ part of why he had asked to accompany the group for the training camp. After all, his sister needed all the support she could get.

His phone started beeping. He glanced at the receiver, a small frown gracing his face as he answered.

"What?"

 **"** **Everyone's almost here. We're ready to act."**

"Tche." The white-haired man glanced around, but all of the students were utterly focused on their training and the Pro Heroes were all busy helping out Class B to start. "I told you, wait for _everyone._ Tomorrow night should be good enough."

 **"** **Very well. See you then."**

"Don't contact me again," he spat.

His mysterious caller didn't answer, simply hanging up on him. Ren glared at his phone, before sighing heavily, and putting it back into his pocket. A flash of orange above his head made his attention snap back to Kira, who had just jumped off the cliff again. She was way off the target once more but, this time, her fall was somewhat more controlled. He still had to soften her landing, but he could see she was now starting to understand what she needed to do.

 _Kira…_ He smiled as she grinned his way, oblivious to his plight. _Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for_ you _._

 _Please understand that when the time comes._

* * *

.

.

"Now, you're going to make your own food!"

The exhausted students gaped at Pixie-Bob –who had apparently taken a liking to Deku, considering she was still holding him- and Ragdoll.

"W-what?" protested Kira, before pointing an accusing finger at her brother. "Then why the hell did he come!?"

"I'm the moral support," he deadpanned.

"Like hell you are!"

"Look, if you've got enough energy to complain, then you've got enough energy to cook," scolded lightly Aizawa-sensei, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Suttoki-san is going to cook most of it, yes, but you're all going to help him. If you want food, then you'll have to make it."

"Hai…"

However, the threat heavy and their stomachs growling, the students quickly found the necessary energy to start on their supper. Ren instantly took control, directing everyone to their respective roles and, soon enough, everyone was working and even finding it in themselves to smile about it. Training had been rough, but cooking was an oddly relaxing activity.

"Ne, Kira-chan? Can you put some fire here?" called Uraraka.

"Sure thing!"

"Bakugo, use your Explosion to light it!"

"Aa? No way!" Though he did it anyway, basically exploding the oven.

"Todoroki, mind taking over?"

"Everyone, if you only rely on other people's Quirks, then you will not learn how to light a fire," sighed Yaoyorozu, herself creating a lighter.

"While you're not wrong, I think it can still be good practice," mused Kira, lighting yet another stove, just next to her. "We have to control the heat, and the size of the flame, so that we don't end up fucking things up like Spikey just did-"

"OI!"

Kira simply pulled her tongue at the bomber. Before they could get into yet another fight, though, Kirishima dragged him away while Shoto grabbed the ginger's shoulders to make her turn around and let it go.

"Stop antagonizing him," he remarked softly.

"I'm just teasing him," she rolled her eyes, somewhat amused. "What, worried he might hurt me?"

"More like worried _you_ might hurt _him,"_ he admitted, though amusement was obvious in his eyes by then.

 _"_ _I HEARD THAT, YOU HALF-N-HALF BASTARD!"_

"I thought you said to stop antagonizing him?" Kira raised an eyebrow at the dual-haired boy.

He shrugged innocently, but failed to stop a small smile from spreading on his lips. Laughing, the ginger lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oi, Kira!" called Ren, farther away. "Stop flirting and get to work!"

There was a moment of silence that fell upon the whole group.

Then, the girl's cheeks turned a beat red, embarrassment clear on her face. At first startled by the unusual reaction, her classmates then started laughing, evacuating what was left of the tension accumulated during the day. She instantly hid her face behind her hands, cursing lowly under her breath.

After a moment, everyone finally managed to calm down, and returned to their work. Finally daring to look back to her friend, she was only met with a definitely amused smirk.

"Not. A. _word,"_ she warned between her teeth.

Shoto simply patted her head, before leaving to go help out one of their classmates. Groaning, the teen then quickly went to the girls' side. As soon as she got there, she was met with barely stifled laughter, to which she instantly scowled.

However, soon understanding they were just teasing her, she accepted the farce in good grace, and soon reported her full attention on preparing their supper.

* * *

.

.

After enjoying some much needed food, the students instantly left for their rooms, ready to get some rest. However, as soon as Kira got changed, she headed out.

"Uh? Kira-chan?" blinked Yaoyorozu. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I wanted to do some Tai-chi, like we did yesterday…" She trailed off, noticing the interest that spiked in her friends' eyes. "You guys… wanna come too?"

"HAI!"

She laughed a little at that, before gesturing for them to follow. As they made their way outside, though, they encountered none other than Class B.

"Oh, where are you guys going?" wondered Kendo, curious.

"To train, kind of. It's called Tai-chi Chuan," answered the ginger. "A Chinese martial art that relaxes the body."

"Wow, you guys sure are determined," mused Awase. "We're all dead enough as it is."

"Trust me, it'll help a lot in the morning," assured the girl. "You guys can come too, if you want. It could be fun!"

"Well…" Kendo glanced back to her fellow classmates. She knew they were all exhausted and needed their sleep, but she also knew that Class A was leaps and bounds ahead of them when it came to training. Maybe joining them for such a session would be helpful? "Well, I guess it can't do any harm. I'll come. Are you guys interested?"

In the end, half of Class B opted out, too tired to keep on moving any longer. The rest accepted, and followed them outside. As soon as they got there, Class A took their positions from yesterday, instantly confusing Class B.

"Maybe we should try mixing the classes together," proposed Shoto. "That way, they'll have a easier time following."

Everyone agreeing, they quickly moved everyone around, until each had their position. Once done, they started slowly, just like they had yesterday. The students of Class A gave some advice while they were at it and, in a matter of minutes, those of Class B had gotten the hang of it and were keeping up with them.

After around twenty minutes, they were done with the session. Feeling more relaxed than expected, their fellow students thanked them for the experience before leaving for their own room.

 _I was right,_ mused Kira as they all headed back inside. _It was fun. I hope we get to do this again…_

* * *

.

.

"Don't loose focus. All of you, move faster! No matter what you're doing, you should always be aware of where you come from. That's what it means to improve. Always keep in mind why you're sweating, and why you keep getting nagged."

Kira landed on the ground, but lost focus at the last moment and ended up crashing once again. She made a few barrels, before ending up on her back, staring up at the blue, bright sky.

 _Where I come from…_

The ginger lifted her hand, staring at the scars covering her fingers. She had decided to follow Iida's and Jiro's propositions, and stopped covering them with bandages. It was a mark she had first looked at as a weakness, but now tried to take it as an incentive to become _better._

 _I want protect my friends and my family._

 _I want to help people._

She clenched her fist.

 _I want justice._

Exhaling deeply, she then pumped her fist into the air. Steeling her resolve once again, she then jumped back on her feet, and started making her way back to the cliff, ready to tackle her challenge once again.

"Neko, neko, neko!" Suddenly laughed Pixie-Bob, still petting Deku, and drawing everyone's attention. "More importantly, everyone… Tonight, we'll have a test of courage with the classes pitted against each other! After training hard, you can play hard! The carrot and the stick! So, do your best right now!"

"Hai!"

 _Test of courage, uh?_ Kira smiled a little. She hadn't expected the training camp to consist of such an usual camp activity. _Guess it'll be interesting._

* * *

.

.

They were finally done with training, and were working on their supper for the second time. As Kira took care of the stoves once again, though, Izuku came to her.

"Ne, Kicchan?"

"Need anything?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" He bit his lower lip, lowering his gaze. "It's about Kota-kun, you see…"

"Kota… Oh, you mean the kid who kneed you on the first day?" she recalled.

"Y-yeah…" He sweatdropped at the memory, before shaking his head. "It's just… The kid hates Heroes- I mean, he hates the whole Quirk-based superhuman society in general, and I couldn't say anything to help him. At first, I was wondering what All Might would have told him, before remembering you were actually good at this stuff too… What would you have said, Kicchan?"

"Well… I mean, I understand where you're coming from, considering I always get tangled up in messes that don't concern me," she mused. "Though I don't know him, Izuku. I don't know who he is, what his history is, what happened to him… And even then, even if I knew all of that, I'm just a stranger to him. I often let my emotions get the best of me when it comes to my precious people, you know that, but mere words can't reach out to everyone, and even less people you don't know or don't know you. I think that, in some cases, actions speak louder than words, you know?"

The green-haired boy thought over it for a moment, before nodding in agreement, and smiling at her.

"You're right. Thanks, Kicchan."

"Glad I could help," she shrugged. "Though maybe you should leave the kid alone for a while. Having complete strangers nag at you and telling you you're wrong to think the way you're thinking is just plain annoying, I'd say."

"R-right…"

"Hey! Stop slacking!" exclaimed Iida, startling them. "We have to make the best beef and potato stew there is!"

"Yes sir!" Terrified, they instantly went back to work.

An earnest Iida was _not_ an Iida you wanted to cross.

* * *

.

.

"Now, we've filled our bellies and washed the dishes!" exclaimed cheerfully Pixie-Bob. "Next…"

"It's time for the test of courage!" cheered Ashido.

"Yatta!"

"Before that, it pains me to say this…" The students stiffened at Aizawa-sensei's input. "But the extra-lessons group will be having class with me now."

"… YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

But their teacher had no pity, and thus trapped Ashido, Sato, Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari in his bandages, before dragging them away.

 _Poor guys…_

Mindlessly scratching Deku's head –he was snuggled around her neck-, Kira soon forgot about them, though, as all of the students' attention was brought back to the current matter: the test of courage!

"Okay, so Class B will be the first to be the scarers!" announced Pixie-Bob. "Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you! Those being the scarers are not allowed to make direct contact. Show us how scary you are with your Quirks."

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!" roared Tiger.

"Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!" announced the blonde.

After a few seconds, everyone had drawn. Kira stared at the number three in her hand, before looking around for her partner.

Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, Kyo-chan!" recognized the ginger, before smiling. "Déjà-vu, uh?"

"You tell me," she snorted.

They had been partnered together when they had their first practical class together, after all. However, some weren't as happy about their pairs. Shoto ended up with a pissed-off Katsuki, who apparently couldn't stand him. Mineta also tried to switch with Aoyama, who had ended up with Yaoyorozu, but failed to convince the blond boy. As for Izuku, well, he was the unfortunate one who ended up alone.

"Don't worry, Izuku," she patted his shoulder in comfort. "You'll be just fine. And if there's anything, just scream okay?"

"Right…"

"Oh, I know!" Without hesitation, she handed him Deku with a beam. "He'll go with you! That way, you won't be alone!"

The green-haired boy and the green-eyed cat stared at each other for a moment, both startled by the ginger's sudden proposal, before the animal suddenly licked his nose and snuggled into his arms. That earned a small laugh from Kira as Izuku smiled a little.

"Thanks, Kicchan."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

.

.

"Alright, third team, it's your turn!" suddenly exclaimed Pixie-Bob. "Jiro-Kitty, Fiery-Kitty, go!"

"Hai~!"

Waving to their friends, the girls then entered the forest. Barely a few steps inside, and they were instantly caught in almost complete darkness, with only the moon and the stars to light their way.

 _"_ _Ye-ArK! Ye-ArK!"_

"Eep!" Jiro jumped a little, before hiding her face. "Oh God…"

"You don't like scary things, do you, Kyo-chan?"

"Really not…" groaned the purple-haired girl.

"Aww, don't worry!" The ginger swung an arm around her shoulders in comfort, beaming. "I'll protect you from the bad guys hiding in the dark~"

That earned a small laugh from the girl, who leaned a little closer to her friend. Kira apparently wasn't aware of it, but she had a body temperature much hotter than normal, and the heat was comforting, in a way.

A few seconds later, another screech echoed. Jiro gasped, tensing, and Kira tightened her grasp around her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm here, don't worry so much," she tried to reassure her. "In the end, it's only Class B that's trying to scare us, you know?"

Seeing as the other girl obviously wasn't about to be convinced so easily, Kira extended her palm forward and created a small ball of fire. Floating above her open hand, the light wasn't bright enough to fully light their path, but it was enough to make Jiro focus on it rather than their surroundings. After a few more minutes during which nothing happened, the purple-haired girl started to relax.

Suddenly, an head popped from the ground.

"Gah!" Jiro fell on her rear, eyes wide.

"Holy shit!" gasped Kira, surprised. Then, their scarer fully came out of the ground, making her laugh. "Damn, that scared me. You're good!"

"Thank you," nodded quietly the other student, Kodai Yui.

"Wow, that was an awesome reaction," snickered suddenly Honenuki Juzo, in the bushes.

"Well, it was an awesome scare," shrugged Kira, helping Jiro up.

"Thanks!" grinned Kendo, hiding on the other side of the road. "Though you guys got to keep going now, or the next group will catch up with you."

"Right. See you guys later!"

"Have fun, girls!"

They left the three students behind, pursing on their way.

"You okay, Kyo-chan?"

"Y-yeah, they just scared me…"

"Well, that's kind of the point," joked the ginger. "But anyway, we should get to the half of the track soon enough, by now. Are you still good or do you want to take a break?"

"No, I'm fine. Plus, if we stop now, the fourth group will catch up with us and we'll end up messing up with the game," she pointed out, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, you're cold?" The fiery teen blinked in realization. She instantly took off her jacket, offering it to her friend. "Here, take it."

"W-wait, won't you be cold?" protested the purple-haired girl.

"Nan, I don't get cold easily," she chuckled. "Don't worry about me."

"A-alright, then…" As soon as she put on the jacket, Jiro let out a small sigh of content. The jacket was very warm, considering who was wearing it a few seconds earlier, and extremely comfortable too. "Thanks, Kira."

"No problem."

* * *

 **"** **Everyone's here."**

"Then go."

 **"** **Roger."**

* * *

 **Well, that's that for the second part of the Training Camp Arc. If any of you are confused about Kira's training, don't hesitate to ask your questions, and I'll do my best to explain it.**

 **The poll concerning the pairing of this story is still up! In fact, I've decided that I'd leave it open until the end of the third season. And, just so you know, Kira/Shoto is a great deal in the lead right now! Though don't worry, Kira/Katsuki shippers, their time will come too ;-)**

 **I love you guys! Keep reviewing, it really makes me happy!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	25. Training Camp PART THREE

**I can post a new chapter, at last! Anyway, this'll be the end of the Training Camp Arc people. And thank you all SOOOO much for all of your reviews! It's really awesome! Also, a lot of people asked me if the KiraXJiro moment was intentional... and the answer is YES! When I first asked you guys to vote for a pairing, I was including the girls in it. I know it's now between Shoto and Katsuki, but I still felt like writing that one.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's pain and Kira's fear.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, do you think we're almost at the half-way point?" wondered Kira. "We haven't seen people from Class B for a while now…"

"Aa. Or maybe they're all waiting for an ambush or something," scowled the purple-haired girl.

"Oh! Or maybe- wait, what's that?" The ginger stopped in her tracks, puzzled. A strange fog could now be seen, slithering amongst the trees. "Another student's Quirk…?"

But then, she felt the distinct pull that happened whenever a fire was near. Narrowing her eyes, she looked up, only to see an heavy smoke slowly covering the sky. The only other person she knew who had a fire Quirk was Shoto, and he wouldn't have been careless enough to put the fire to the forest. Katsuki could have started it, but he had more control over his power than Kira liked to admit.

"K-Kira…?" Jiro tightened the jacket around her shoulders, wary. "What-"

"Fall back."

"Uh?"

"Fall back," repeated the teen, louder this time. She was slowly backing away, her eyes darting from side to side of the small path. "Go! Come on, we've got to go!"

"But-"

"Something's wrong! This isn't the doing of one of the students!" The ginger started pulling her along. "We have to get back to the others!"

"R-right!"

Understanding now was not the time to protest, Jiro started running after her. As they quickly made their way back to where they came from, though, the ginger couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

 _This can't be happening,_ she gritted her teeth, focusing ahead. _It must be one of the student's Quirk, or an illusion, or-_

But she could only sense real fire. An illusion wouldn't have had that effect.

Jiro suddenly stumbled next to her.

"Oi! Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know… I feel… kind of dizzy…"

 _The fog,_ paled the fiery teen.

She slapped her hand over her nose and her other one over Jiro's. "Don't breath it in!" she warned, her voice muffled. "Come on, we've got to move faster!"

The purple-haired girl shook her head a few times, before pulling the jacket over her nose and mouth to cover them. Nodding, they then started running again. After a few more minutes, they seemed to finally reach a part of the forest that was out of the range of the fog.

 _Everyone!~_

They both stiffened as Mandalay's telepathy reached them, though not because of the surprise at her sudden interruption. The two girls couldn't take their eyes off the dark figure that had now appeared in their path.

 _No… No, please, this can't be happening…_

"Oh, shit…" muttered Jiro, tensed.

"Why, what a lovely night! Truly the perfect one for a surprise attack, wouldn't you agree, girls?" mused the man before them.

 _~We're being attacked by two Villains! It's possible that there are more! Everyone who can move, get back to camp immediately!~_

"Couldn't she say it earlier?" grunted the ginger, her heart beating fast.

 _~Even if you come across the enemy, retreat and do_ not _engage!~_

"It's nice to see you again, Kira. You've grown a lot since our last meeting, uh?" grinned Hagane, taking a few steps out of the shadows. His hands were shoved in his pockets; he obviously didn't consider them a threat. "I gotta say, though, I was hoping you'd be as hotheaded as the last time we fought. Where's all that fire of yours?"

"What are you doing here?" she retorted, ignoring his jabs. "How did you know how where to find us?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "A little birdie told me. As for why we're here… Well, we've got quite a few targets this time around. Aren't you happy? You won't be the only one joining the League of Villains anymore~"

Jiro paled. "Kira… he's…"

"Kyo-chan, you have to get out of here," ordered the ginger.

"What!? No, I can't-"

"We can't contact Mandalay or any of the Heroes right now!" replied the girl. "You have to go and warn them that they're after other students. I'll hold him off in the meantime."

"But you're one of the targets! If I leave you alone, you-"

"I won't be able to go all out if I have to look out for you!" snapped the fiery teen. "I know you're training to become a Hero too, I know you're strong too, but Hagane's on a whole other level and I won't be able to use my Quirk to its fullest if I have to be careful not to hit you with my attacks. Myself… I'm not to his level yet, so I'll need frontline backup. You have to go and bring me reinforcements as quickly as you can!"

Jiro stared at her for a few more seconds, before cursing. Then, she darted into the trees to their right, almost instantly disappearing into the darkness. Kira clicked her tongue when realizing Hagane didn't even seem half-bothered by the fact that her friend had just escape.

 _He wanted to get me alone,_ she narrowed her eyes. _But that's what I was aiming for too, in the end._

"Who are you after?" she inquired, falling into a defensive stance.

"Now, sweetheart. Do you _really_ think I'd tell you? Although, if you simply joined right now, you would know-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she cut him off flatly.

"Well, can't say I didn't try," he sighed dramatically. "Though, you're mistaken on one thing." Before Kira could react, though, he suddenly disappeared. " _You_ are not one of our targets tonight."

He was just behind her.

"Shit!" She released a wave of fire, forcing the man to back away. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, everything can't be all about _you,_ little spitfire," he snorted. "You've got such amazing friends too! It'd be a waste to leave such potential to the hands of _Heroes,_ of all things _…"_

He disappeared again. She clenched her fists, ready to react. "Then why did you come after me?"

"Well…" She barely blocked his leg in time, a few centimeters away from her face. "I didn't really trust my own companions to deal with you. You're no use to us dead, you know? So, I kindly volunteered to get you out of our way while the others dealt with our _real_ mission."

He kicked her in the stomach, but she grabbed his leg and instantly put it on fire. He however pulled away quickly enough to avoid any real damage. She used his moment of inattention to pounce, but he grabbed her arm and threw her aside, although she fell back on her feet.

"So you're just a decoy, uh?" she huffed, straightening up. "Awfully chatty, though. Not scared the Pros will show up any second?"

"Nan, pretty sure they'll have their hands full," he shrugged. "So, it's just you and me now! Isn't that fun?"

Gritting her teeth, she hardened her fire and created a whip, trying to hit him, but he easily blocked it with a metal shield that suddenly grew on his forearm.

"One of your new techniques, uh?" he mused. "You've been working hard. That's good, you know? I was so proud of you, back at the Sports Festival~"

She ran at him again, fire encasing her fists. She ignored the pain that spread in her whole arm as she hit the shield, and the cracking of her knuckles that definitely wasn't a good sign, and kept on attacking. Channeling the warmth in her limbs, she was gaining speed and strength, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. After all, it put a great strain on her muscles.

"You're fast, sweetheart," he grinned. Then, he suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Not fast enough, though— _whoa!"_ He let go as fire flared near his face, reflecting in his purple orbs. "That's cheating, you know?"

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, the fire dying down. Her clothes were darkened by soot, but also slowly falling to pieces, considering they weren't fireproofed.

 _And I liked that shirt too… Not the time!_ Narrowing her eyes, she crouched as he started circling her, literally whistling. _I can't stay here. I need to find everyone else._

Breathing in shortly, she didn't waste any more time and kicked her shoes off, throwing them at Hagane. They bounced off his shield, and he stared at her, obviously not impressed.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes." And before he could react, she suddenly jumped. _"Fire Rocket!"_

She was propelled upwards, way above the trees. She knew the landing would hurt but, at the moment, she was focused on getting a better understanding of the situation, and was hoping to find her friends despite the darkness.

There was a forest fire spreading on her left, and the weird fog slowly making its way to her position on her right. Anyone in the forest was completely surrounded and, much farther away, she could see the clearing where the rest of the group was supposed to be. There seemed to be some trouble, though.

 _Villains are attacking Pixie-Bob, Mandalay and Tiger,_ she realized. _The campus where Aizawa-sensei and Vlad-sensei are is more than probably attacked too, but its too far for me to see anything. Our enemies must be scattered in the woods, thus trapping the students already inside._

She started falling. Gritting her teeth, she started gathering her fire, just like back at her training. Landing in trees promised to be a painful experience, but she'd rather not crash and, this time around, Ren wouldn't be there to catch her.

 _Ren…_ Her eyes widened a little. _Could it be…_

Ren wasn't supposed to come to this training camp in the first place.

Ren had ties to the Villains, that much she knew.

Hagane said he was there to stop her from interfering, but also to make sure the other Villains wouldn't hurt her. Could that be a part of the deal he made with Ren?

 _Ren, what have you done?_

* * *

Izuku had dropped off Kota with Eraser Head, before taking off to find Mandalay and pass along his message. The kid, still terrified, had been holding on tightly to Deku –the cat-, who was doing his best to comfort him.

When he finally found the Pussycats, they were still occupied fighting the two Villains, but his fellow classmates were no longer in the clearing. He barreled into the fight, separating Spinner and Mandalay. The woman gasped when seeing him.

"Kota's safe!" he assured. "And I've got a message from Aizawa-sensei!" He crashed into the ground, but didn't let that stop him from delivering his message. "Use your Telepathy to tell everyone! Tell everyone in Class A and B… that Pro Hero Eraser Head says it's okay… to fight back!"

The brown-haired Hero hesitated for a moment, before caving in.

 _~Everyone from Class A and B, listen closely!~_ she ordered. ~ _You have been granted the permission… to fight back!~_

"Thanks for the message… but you have to get back to camp now!" she then told Izuku, blocking one of Spinner's attacks.

"No! Sorry, I mean… There's one more thing you need to relay!" replied the boy, already darting towards the forest. "One of the Villains' targets… is Kacchan! Use your Telepathy to warn him, please!"

Before she could answer, he had already dashed into the trees. Tiger's opponent, Mag, tried to stop him, but Spinner interfered, claiming it was against Stain's judgment. While he was distracted, though, Mandalay managed to land a solid hit.

"Great! And now…" ~ _One of the Villains' targets has been identified!~_ She informed, using her Quirk. ~ _It's the student known as Kacchan! Kacchan needs to avoid battle! And don't make any move alone! Everyone~_

"MANDALAY!"

Without warning, one of the students burst into the clearing. _Jiro Kyoka?_ She was panting harshly, her eyes wide with worry.

"It's Kira! She's facing… she's facing one of the… the Villains!" She was doing her best to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't really working. "He- he's been after her for a… a long time, and she won't be able to… to fight him alone! She- she asked for reinforcements! Please!"

"I- _move!"_

The Hero grabbed Jiro and managed to pull her out of the way of Spinner's surprise attack. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the teen behind her.

 _~Suttoki Kira, flee your battle! We are in no position to send reinforcements at the moment!~_ she ordered mentally, before clenching her fist, and looking back at the purple-haired girl. "We can't do anything for her right now. Go back to camp immediately and report the situation to Eraser Head, he'll tell you what to do."

"H-hai!"

 _Kira…_ Jiro tightened her grip on the jacket the ginger had passed her earlier. _Please stay safe!_

* * *

.

.

 _~Everyone from Class A and B, listen closely!~_ Mandalay's voice suddenly echoed in Kira's head. ~ _You have been granted the permission… to fight back!~_

Kira's eyes widened at the announcement. For the Heroes to say that, it must meant the enemy was far stronger than expected, and that they wouldn't be able to protect the students.

She started falling, though, and so she immediately started preparing her landing.

 _~One of the Villains' targets has been identified! It's the student known as Kacchan! Kacchan needs to avoid battle! And don't make any move alone! Everyone~_

Before she could ponder over it any longer, though, something suddenly wrapped itself around her ankle. She gasped, startled, but was pulled down too suddenly to really be able to do anything about it.

 _~Suttoki Kira, flee your battle! We are in no position to send reinforcements at the moment!~_

"I would if I could!" she snapped, even though she knew Mandalay couldn't hear her. _At least Kyo-chan made it back safely, then._

She protected her head as she crashed through branches and trees, dreading the moment she'd hit the ground…

Someone caught her.

"W-what…" Her eyes widened as Hagane grinned down at her. "Let me go, damn it!"

She managed to punch him in the face. He dropped her with a groan, and she instantly tried to make a break for it, but she was instantly stopped in her tracks as something suddenly grabbed her leg.

"The hell…" The ginger stared down at the metallic shackle now tied around her ankle. The other end was held by Hagane. "For fuck's sake!"

"That was one hell of a punch," grunted the black-haired man, rubbing his slightly bloody nose with his free hand. "And a marvelous escape attempt. Unfortunately, my range is far greater than yours. So, now? We're going to stay here until all of this clears out, and-"

Kira clenched her fists. _I can't wait any longer._ "It was Ren, wasn't it."

The Villain stopped talking There was a glint of surprise in his eyes and his usually taunting smirk abruptly left place to a blank expression.

They kept silent for a moment.

"Ren… Ren told you where we were, didn't he?" she repeated, feeling her throat go dry. She could barely speak, but her voice cut through the air like a knife. "He's… he's the traitor, isn't he?"

"… how did you find out?" His voice had become bland.

"I _didn't._ Or rather… I couldn't believe it," she spat, rising back to her feet. "What did you promise him, uh? My safety? My life? Ren wouldn't have turned traitor unless _I_ was at stake. You just confirmed… what I feared."

He cursed under his breath. "I always knew you were a bright child, sweet cheeks, but _this?_ This is going to put a serious damper in my plans… Damn it, of all times to realize it… Do you have any idea how much of a hassle you've just become!?"

He harshly pulled on the metal band still shackling her ankle. She fell on the ground, and he literally dragged her to him, annoyance clearly written over his face.

Obviously, he no longer was in the mood to play.

"Well, no way to work around it…" He muttered, thinking fast. "I can't let her go and babble to her heart content's yet, though… If I let her go at the end of the attack, she's going to warn the Heroes, and _that'll_ be an issue…"

"Oi!" She sent a few fireballs, but they were easily deflected by his metal-manipulation Quirk. "What- what are you doing!?"

"I-" He stopped abruptly, an hand flying to his ear. Looking closer, Kira realized it was a transmitter. "What is it?" He asked. After a few seconds, he snapped his eyes to the sky. A scowl was now firmly planted upon his lips. "Damn it… Muscular got taken down, uh? And those kids are causing more trouble than expected… Look, the mission's still going, alright? Acquire the target and meet up like planned. I've got a situation myself, so…" He trailed off, glancing to the right. "Nevermind, I'll be done in a sec. I'll come over and give you guys a hand."

He let go of the transmitter, apparently done with the conversation, and sighed heavily, using his free hand to massage his temple.

"What a shit show…" He mumbled. He glanced back to Kira, who was standing once again, and apparently ready to fight again. "I'm afraid our little one-on-one is over, sweetheart. Gotta go help out some friends, you know?"

"Like hell you are! Think I'm going down so easily?" she snapped, her hair turning to flames. "I'm not- _what are you doing!?"_

Letting go of her metal bind, he slammed his palms against the forest's floor, obviously concentrating. Seeing her opportunity, Kira tried to make a run for it.

Key word: _tried._

She suddenly slammed into the wall of metal that had just risen from the ground. A little dizzy, she couldn't react in time as another rose to her right, and then a third one to her left. Understanding dawned on her as a fourth one closed everything behind her. She instantly jumped, hoping she'd be able to get out in time, but collided with a roof of some sort, before harshly landing back on a metallic floor.

 _No fucking way..._

"HAGANE!"

She was literally trapped in a box. It was dark, she couldn't see a thing, saved for a dozen or so of little holes only large enough to fit a hand, placed at the top of the four walls. The ginger started hitting the wall, anger filling her veins.

"Hagane!" she called once again. "You utter bastard, let me out of here! I swear to God, I'm going to- what? What…" She paled, suddenly realizing what was going on exactly, as the pink fog from earlier slowly started slipping inside thanks to the holes. "No… Damn it, let me out of here!"

"As you can see," Hagane mused from the outside. "The fog will slowly fill this box, forcing you to breath it. It won't cause permanent damage, of course, but you'll be out long enough for me to wrap things up with my former plan. You should be proud, you know? You forced me to modify a plan I've been working on for _years."_

"I'm going to tell everyone as soon as I'm out of here!" she swore, slamming her fist against the wall once again. "I'm going to warn the Heroes about your informants, all of them! I'll tell them about Ren! You won't get to execute that plan of yours!"

"If you want to talk, be my guest," he snorted. "Though by the time you wake up, I'll already be done. We're talking about what, a few days? Enough time to prepare for the fall, trust me."

 _A few days?_ Her eyes widened. _This weird fog can make me unconscious for that long!?_

"Well, I'll be going now. Villains to help out, a kid to kidnap… You know, the usual stuff," Hagane then announced. "'Til next time~"

"I'll stop you, Hagane!" she cursed. "I swear I will!"

Only his taunting laughter answered.

After a few more seconds, she let out a frustrated scream, and hit the wall for the nth time. This time, she felt her skin splitter, and hissed in pain as she felt her knuckles crack, a few drops of blood rolling between her fingers.

"Damn it…" She breathed in and out a few times. "Stay calm, idiot. Panic is the mind killer, remember? Just breath, and find a solution."

Ten seconds later, she was calmer and could think clearer. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and, while she couldn't see much more, it was still enough to make out the size of the space she was confined in. The fog wasn't coming in fast, but it stayed inside. A few more minutes, and she'd have no other choice but to inhale it.

 _Think fast._ She checked the wall, the surface smooth under her touch. _I'll have to break through, but just firing flames at it will take too long… I need more time. What if I use my flames to get rid of the fog? Maybe the smoke will be able to counter its effects, or rend it ineffective…_

She hesitated, before firing a small ball at the pink fog slipping inside. As soon as it came into contact, though, it created a small explosion. She flinched, before sighing.

 _Okay, no buying time. Guess I'll have to work fast, then._

Not really sure how to go about it, she placed her hands over the wall once again. She knew every composite had a melting point, so if she found this one's, then she'd be able to melt it and break free.

That meant a lot of heat, though, and she didn't know if she could even reach it.

 _Gotta try,_ she gritted her teeth. _Come on, you don't have the time to hesitate!_

And so, without further hesitation, she started building up the heat.

At first, she didn't really notice. After a minute or so, though, the metal under her palms had grown hot. She could already feel that it was growing more… soft. Kind of.

More of all, she felt the heat, though.

"Shit!" She suddenly pulled away, a searing pain spreading over her palms and fingers. She couldn't see the extent of the damage, but she could tell it wouldn't get any prettier if she kept this up. _But I have to get out soon…_ "Damn it!"

She placed her hands over the wall again, and kept on heating it up. She could tell it wasn't very thick, Hagane had made it in a hurry, but it would still take a lot more heat… Her breathing ragged, she started putting even more heat into it. Pain flared once again, burning through her flesh, but she ignored it and focused on her simple goal: getting the hell out of there.

A wave of dizziness washed over her. Be it the fog or the pain, she wouldn't have been able to tell. At some point, the tears started rolling down her cheeks as she let out pained gasps and curses, but she kept at it. Slowly, the melting metal started running down her wrists and forearms, leaving blazing trails in her skin, and she fully started crying.

It had been a long time since she actually cried because of the pain.

"Damn it…" She kept repeating through her sobs. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

After what felt like hours, though it really was just a few minutes, she finally managed to push through. It was melting at a fast pace by now and, in one last burst of strength, she encased her whole body in flames and, using her _Fire Rocket,_ she managed to break out.

She harshly landed on the grass, but she couldn't have cared less at the moment. Kira had a hard time breathing, black dots swirling before her eyes as the pain made her head spin. The cool air against the burnt flesh hurt like hell and, unable to stop herself, she looked down at her palms.

They were red. Blistered. There was blood, but also ash-like bits of skin.

"Oh my God…" She retched, before vomiting all the contents of her stomach.

She was overly hot, but shivers were running down her spine. She kept vomiting, even though her stomach was pretty much empty by then. She couldn't think clearly, her mind was hazy because of the pain, and she could no longer unclench her hands that she held against her chest in an feeble attempt to protect them from the cold wind of the night.

 _Get a grip…_ She bit her lip so hard it drew blood but, at least, it forced her mind to focus back onto reality. _You can't let go now… Gotta warn the others… gotta help…_

And so, forcing herself back on her feet, she started advancing. She didn't know where she was going, but she could only hope she'd find someone soon enough.

Preferably not one of the Villains.

* * *

.

.

"My, my, we've found an interesting group, haven't we?"

The students stiffened, eyes darting around, wary. Not only had Katsuki and Tokoyami disappeared, but a Villain was obviously the reason behind it.

 _This voice, though…_ Izuku gritted his teeth.

"Up there!" suddenly spotted Uraraka.

They snapped their heads up, and found their enemy standing on a tree branch.

"Been a while, U.A. students," greeted Hagane, grinning from ear to ear.

"You…" Shoto trailed off, recognizing him easily.

"Jiro-san said you were fighting with Kira," Izuku paled. _If he's here… then where's Kicchan?_ "What have you done to her? And where are our friends!?"

"I'm the one who took them, boy."

They all tensed at the second voice, this time easily spotting the Villain in a tree just across from Hagane's. It was a masked, cloaked figure, playing with two shining balls.

"I've taken them with my magic," he precised. "You see, they're not resources that belong to the Heroes' side. We're going to put them on a stage where they can really stand."

"Give them back!" practically snarled the green-haired boy.

"Give them back?" parroted Hagane, still smirking. "They're not made to be _Heroes,_ Midoriya Izuku. Everyone knows that! Although, Tokoyami Fumikage wasn't in the plan at first… Well, some ad-lib never really hurt anyone, right?"

"Release them!" protested All Might's apprentice.

"Where's Kira?" Shoto stepped in, wary.

"Farther in the forest," shrugged the purple-eyed man. "She _did_ cause some trouble, so I couldn't let her just do as she pleased, you know? But don't worry! I haven't hurt her… Well, not _too_ much. Kind of hard not to hurt someone too badly when they're literally after your head, ah ah!"

Without hesitation, Shoto threw the unconscious student he was carrying to Uraraka, and instantly sent his ice after the two. However, the supposed magician easily avoided the attack, and Hagane simply jumped to escape.

He suddenly reappeared behind Shoto, and literally kicked him into the nearest tree. The dual-haired boy gasped in pain as he collided, and collapsed into the grass.

"Todoroki-kun!"

"I'm afraid we don't have enough time to chat any longer, kids," Hagane then informed, smirking. He offered a little bow. "Say 'hi' to my little spitfire for me when she wakes up, will you? Thank you~!"

And before any of them could comprehend what had just happened, he took off, along with his partner.

He activated his transmitter. "Vanguard Action Squad! The target has been successfully captured! Our mission is done. As planned, be at the evacuation point within five minutes of this transmission!"

Knowing his comrades had all received his message, he chuckled. Even though it had been short, he still enjoyed the mission. Fighting with Kira had been particularly entertaining, considering she only got stronger each time he saw her, but he was still a little miffed about her finding out about her brother's true motives.

 _No matter,_ he shook his head, focusing on running ahead. _I'll be done before the week ends. By the time she wakes up, it'll be too late._

* * *

.

.

Kira didn't know for how long she wandered through the trees. She could faintly hear explosions, and distant screams, and the air was filled with smoke created by the forest fire. The fog had disappeared a little earlier as she made her way inside the burning half of the woods, and she could only hope it was because some of her fellow students had taken care of the one responsible.

Her feet were hurting. She had kicked off her shoes earlier, and she had cut herself on rocks and twigs more times than she cared to count. Because, frankly, she was more focused on not passing out.

The ginger had somehow managed to push the pain in the back of her mind, like some sort of echo. It still hurt, but she was now plunged in a daze where her sole goal was to find _someone_.

 _Need to warn them… help them… gotta warn… about Ren… Hagane… I… I need…_

"Ugh…" Her knees buckled under her weight. Loosing her balance, she collapsed, though she protected her hands. The shock sent another wave of pain through her whole body, making her whimper. "Oh… Oh God…"

 _Move… I need to help… warn them… I need…_

"Oh? Looks like we found something interesting."

The ginger's heart missed a beat. Slowly, she lifted her eyes from the ground, to the source of the voice. Barely two meters away was standing a man covered in scars and stitches, along with another one in a full-body suit.

"Hey, I know her! Dabi, who's she?" exclaimed the second guy.

The other one, Dabi, shook his head. "One of the students, I'd guess. Though she seems familiar…"

 _Gotta warn them… I need… to help… warn…_

"Let… let me guess…" she grunted, trying to stand. "You guys are… are the Villains…? Go… go figures…"

Dabi narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you find our evacuation point?"

"… your what?"

 _I need… to… I need…_

"She didn't know about it!" realized the second guy, snapping his fingers. "Of course she knows!"

"Well, one way or another…" Dabi lifted his hand, palm open and directed at her. "We don't need kids hitching a ride. Let's just get rid of her."

 _I need…_

 _I need help…_

From the stitched man's hand suddenly burst blue flames.

The flames instantly engulfed the ginger, who didn't even have the time to scream. She was set ablaze without mercy, Dabi not bothering with subtlety. The less that was left of the girl, the less chances she'd get out of it alive.

Future Heroes were almost as much of a hassle as Pros, seriously.

"Oh, you got her good, Dabi!" laughed his partner. His laughter however died down as quickly as it came. "No, wait, you missed!"

"Uh?"

And suddenly, his flames were no longer his. His eyes narrowed a little more as the fire suddenly dissipated itself, leaving only an heavy smell of burnt wood and sulfur. Through the small smoke screen, though, he could distinctly see the prone figure.

Red, piercing eyes suddenly clashed with his.

"Think… think that's enough to get… get rid of me…?" The ginger let out a sharp laugh, rising to her feet. She stumbled a little, but managed to keep her balance. "Please, I… I barely felt it."

Dabi stared at her for a moment, before sighing. "Should have known… Twice, she's Hagane's little _protégé._ We're not allowed to harm her."

"What, that girl? No way she's strong enough to fit the bill," scoffed the man in the body-suit. "Though she's way too strong! She survived your attack easy-peasy!"

"Ooh? You guys made a friend~?"

 _Oh, please, no…_ Fearing what she'd find, Kira glanced back. There was a girl, not that much older than herself, with tied blond hair and a mildly psychotic gaze. She even had blood on her face! _Just fucking great. Another Villain, really? Wait, he said it was their evacuation point… Meaning they're all coming here!?_ She paled. _I need to get away, or Hagane's gonna find me and-_

"She's so cute!" exclaimed the girl, suddenly grabbing her shoulders. "She's the girl from Hagane's pictures, uh? Does that mean we're finally taking her with us?"

"Like… like hell you are! Fuck off!" Kira engulfed her body in flames, forcing Twice and the girl to back away while Debi merely deflected it.

 _They're too strong… I can't fight them… I need help…_

"Aw, she's so scared!" laughed the blonde, licking her lips. "Like a little frightened rabbit~ Ne ne, Usagi-chan, we're going to get along _great,_ I can tell!"

"You're in high spirits, Toga!" remarked Twice. "Did something get you down in the dumps?"

"I made a friend… and I met a boy I'm into.. and I made a new friend again…!"

As she ranted, Kira tried to slowly back away. If they forgot about her, she could make a run for it. They wouldn't go after her, they were at their evacuation point for a reason. So, if she was fast enough…

 _Focus,_ she swallowed, trying to keep calm. _Gather the heat… and release it-_

Someone grabbed her head and slammed it into the dirt.

"Ugh!"

"You're not leaving already, are you, Usagi-chan?" mused Toga, easily keeping her on the ground. "We were just getting acquainted!"

The ginger spat out blood and dirt, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill once more. She felt sick again, bands of sweat rolling down her forehead, and fear gripped her heart as she felt something cold slide over the skin of her neck.

 _A knife. She's got a knife._

Kira could feel panic taking over. She couldn't think clearly, she could see no way out of it. She was alone, injured, unable to focus and use her Quirk properly; they were three, all in excellent shape and more powerful than she was even at full strength. Had it been another one-on-one, maybe she would have believed in her abilities still, but now…

"Argh!" she cried out as some sort of needle suddenly pierced her tight.

"Such cute cries~"

"Calm down, Toga," warned Dabi. "She's Hagane's. Don't kill her just yet."

"Kill her? Why, we're just getting to know each other!" replied the blonde, slurping the red liquid as if it was juice. Kira whimpered pathetically. "And she's making such cute noises! We're having so much fun… Right, Usagi-chan~?"

 _What do I do? I want to fight, but I can barely stay conscious as it is… They're leaving soon, and I need to be out of here before that happens-_

"Oh."

Dabi's simple warning drew their attention. Before either she or one of his two comrades could make sense of it, though, something suddenly crashed into the clearing, just before them. The earth cracked and shook, and Kira gasped in disbelief as before her eyes suddenly appeared her friends.

 _No… no way…_

Izuku, Shoji and Shoto had apparently managed to best another of the Villains while he was on his way there.

"Mister Compress," suddenly called Dabi, extending his hand. "Dodge."

"Roger~" replied the masked figure, vanishing.

 _Fuck!_ Kira's eyes widened. "Guys, get out of the way!"

They all startled at her voice, but it was too late. Dabi fired –quite literally- at them, blasting them away. The ginger cursed, her fighting spirit rising up again. If her friends were here, then all would be fine.

She knew they'd get out of this.

"Get… off of me!" She managed to shove Toga aside, and instantly pounced to get away. She lost her balance midway, and made a few barrels before landing at Shoji's feet. "Hey…"

"Kira-san!" He kneeled next to her, checking her for injuries. "Are you-"

"Oh? I suppose there's no better pickpocket than one with six arms," suddenly mused Mister, clapping softly while turning to them.

 _What is he talking about?_ She frowned as Shoji helped her up. _And where are Katsuki and Tokoyami? Weren't they partnered with Shoto and… oh. They were caught? That's bad, that's so, so bad…_

"We're done here!" exclaimed Shoto, running their way and barely escaping one of Twice's attacks. "Come on, come on!"

But as he reached them, another player joined the fray. Landing between the scattered students, Hagane shot an half-amused, half-annoyed look Kira's way.

"Looks like I underestimated you, Kira-chan. Or rather, I underestimated your determination. Frankly, I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you for the rest of the night. You just can't stay still, can you?"

 _He's going to shut me up._ The realization sent a chill down her spine, and she snapped her eyes at Shoji. "It's Ren! He's- _gah!"_

Her voice died in her throat as he grabbed it, suddenly before her. She couldn't speak as he choked her. "Now, now, don't go spoiling our fun, princess."

"Kira-san!" But Shoji was forced to fall back by Toga.

Hagane lifted the ginger off the ground, and she gasped for air, clawing at his arm but failing to truly hurt him. In fact, she was only hurting herself even more, and it took the Villain only a few seconds more to notice the state of her hands.

"No way…" His disbelieving laugh echoed for a moment, drawing all's attention. " _No way!_ Hey, guys! She _melted_ my Iron Maiden! Look at that!"

Manhandling her as if she was a toy, he grabbed one of her arms and forced her to show in what state her hands were. It really wasn't a pretty sight, what with all the melted and burnt flesh and the blood barely coagulated.

Twice whistled lowly. "That's disgusting alright… It's so cool!"

"Ki-Kicchan…" mumbled Izuku, horrified.

"Man, that must have hurt like _hell,"_ laughed Hagane. "Or is it still hurting? Wait, let me check."

He slapped her open palms.

Kira's scream made her friends shiver. Still laughing, the metal-manipulator unceremoniously dropped her. She instantly brought her hands against her chest, but the damage was done; the pain she had been pushing aside since the beginning had come back in full, and with interests.

"Kira!" panicked Izuku.

 _"_ _As entertaining as this whole situation is… I believe it is time for us to go."_

The students froze as a familiar Villain appeared.

"The- the warp guy!" recognized the green-haired teen.

"The five minutes are up," announced Hagane, crouching down next to Kira as the girl let out choked sobs. "Guys, we're going!"

"Wait, the target is-"

"Do not worry, Dabi," Mister Compress cut him off, pulling away his mask. "It's a bad habit of mine, one of the tenets of magic states that flaunting a particular object…" He pulled out his tongue, revealing two shining balls. "Is inevitably part of the trick."

"What?" gasped Shoji.

"That ice attack was the perfect chance to prepare a few decoys," informed casually the magician, replacing his mask. "I put them in my right pocket, for later. Upon noticing the objects-"

"Look, I'm all for the dramatics, I really am, but we _really_ should get going," warned the purple-eyed man, rising back to his feet. Kira was held in his arms, unable to move, in shock. "You know how Shigaraki hates wasting his time."

"Kira!"

Shoto pounced, his fist flaming. At the same time, Izuku and Shoji used Mister's inattention to attack. The green-haired boy managed to land a hit and, startled, the Villain let go of the two balls. Shoji instantly seized one but, suddenly paralyzed by his own injuries, Izuku failed to grab the second one.

The dual-haired boy reached his opponent and brought his fist down without hesitation, but it collided with a shield that had suddenly grown on the man's forearm. Instantly, Shoto switched to his ice, hoping to trap him long enough for him to free Kira. The Villain narrowly avoided the ice, and the angry teen instantly brought his leg up, kicking the man in the ribs. Unfortunately, it didn't do much damage, considering the armor his opponent was wearing. In fact, it was Shoto's foot that cracked. Hissing in pain, he lost his balance, and Hagane pulled something out of his pocket. The little iron bar suddenly elongated into a staff and, before the boy could react, he was hit directly in the head and swatted aside like a fly.

He rolled in the dirt a few times before all movements stop. Ignoring the potential concussion he had just received, he forced himself to move. As he rose to his feet, though, his eyes met Kira's.

"Don't worry, Todoroki Shoto," chuckled Hagane, a warp gate suddenly appearing in his back. "I'll take good care of her. Promise~"

The boy couldn't move, frozen in place by Kira's eyes. They were wide, with tears that kept streaming down her face, and _screaming_ her terror.

But those eyes suddenly closed, and his attention was drawn to the bright smile stretching her lips.

"I'll be fine."

That damned, damned smile of hers.

"Kira-"

And then she was gone. Just like that. All of the Villains present had escaped, taking with them two of their precious friends.

"No…" Horror slowly growing, on the brink of exhaustion, and his head spinning because of the earlier hit, Shoto collapsed to his knees. "Kira… Damn it!"

Izuku's roar of painful loss filled the air, the bitter taste of defeat on all of their tongues.

It was over. And the Villains… had just taken two of their friends.

* * *

 **Whew, that was a rather heavy chapter. Anyway, it is officially confirmed that Ren's working with the Hagane. Kira wasn't actually a target but, due to the circumstances, Hagane was forced to take her with him. And before anyone starts wondering why she didn't tell the others, well... She just melted iron on her hands. I think she's allowed to loose focus.**

 **I know that Aoyama is actually the one who helped them recuperate Tokoyami. However, if you remember correctly, he was only there because he was supposed to bring Hagakure and Jiro back to camp. However, Hagakure's not a part of this story (or she's in Class B, whatever floats your boat) and Jiro was with Kira, hence why Aoyama wasn't around.**

 **Anyway if you guys have questions, don't hesitate to ask! And keep on reviewing, I really love reading your comments!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	26. Behind The Enemy Lines

**Finally back people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all those who keep favoriting and following and whatnot! Your support really means a lot to me! Also, little note concerning the pairing: I've finalyl decided which one, but I'm not telling! You'll find out as the story goes on ;-)**

 **Warning: Kira's language,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This whole 'Villain revival'… We took it too lightly."

"Too lightly?" scoffed Ren, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "That's a fucking _understatement."_

"Suttoki-san, I understand that you are upset, but-"

"Upset?" echoed the white-haired man. He rose to his feet, his chair loudly scrapping on the floor. "Oh, I'm more than upset, Midnight. I'm downright _pissed._ The location of this training camp was supposed to be secret, so how the _hell_ did the League of Villains, of all people, managed to find us!?"

"We have a mole, obviously," replied Present Mic, crossing his arms over his chest. "Someone spilled the beans, sold the information or something. Only us, the teachers, along with the Archivist and the Pussycats knew of their location. Of course, we have to consider that maybe one of the students is a suspect. If one of them used the GPS on their phones, then…"

"Cut it out, Mic," sighed Midnight.

"But he's right!" protested Ren. "Right now, the League of Villains has… has two of the students. We know that Kira was badly injured, and Bakugo… he's not exactly mentally stable. If they manage to sway him to their side… Ugh!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ren stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, an heavy silence fell upon the teachers. They all looked down, frustrated.

They had failed, even though failure wasn't an option. How were they going to catch the fall now?

* * *

"She hasn't woken up yet?"

 **"** **Nope! Though maybe she has?"**

"Who's keeping an eye on her?" sighed Hagane, pinching the bridge of his nose. Twice was one annoying guy alright. "Not Toga, right? I'd rather not have her around the little spitfire right now."

 **"** **Nan, I think it's Magne's turn right now… Sure hope she won't cause us any trouble, she's sleeping like a log!"**

"Just… don't do anything stupid."

 **"** **Don't order me around! Though I won't, no worries!"**

Hagane hung up, putting away his phone. With an heavy sigh, he massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming. The members of the League of Villains sure were a pain to handle, sometimes.

* * *

Ren's phone started ringing. At first surprised, he then realized who it was, and quickly answered.

"Nao-san," he greeted.

 **"** **Hey Ren. You hanging in there?"**

"I guess. Any news on Kira's or the Villains' whereabouts?"

 **"** **About that… actually, I think we found the Villains' hideout, and I'm pretty sure that's where Kira and the other kid are held too. We're going to launch the mission. You want in?"**

Ren's eyes sharpened a little. "Give me _all_ the details."

* * *

 _One day later_

.

.

"Hey, Midoriya! Looks like you're awake!"

Somewhat paralyzed because of his numerous injuries, Izuku could only tilt his head to see all of his classmates entering his room. His mind still a little fuzzy, he couldn't really recognize everyone from afar.

"Have you seen what's on TV?" wondered Kaminari. "The media's all over the school."

"Even worse than back in spring!" confirmed Sato.

"Here's a melon for you, we all pitched in!" Mineta piped in, showing the fruit. "It's a big one at that!"

Tokoyami lowered his head, somewhat ashamed. "I caused so much trouble for you, Midoriya… I'm really sorry."

"Nan… I'm the one who should be sorry…" replied the hospitalized boy, trapped in a medicine-induced daze. "Is everyone from Class A here...?"

"No," Iida answered, shaking his head. "Yaoyorozu-san received a terrible head wound. She's here at the hospital. Apparently, she only just regained consciousness yesterday. As for Jiro-san… she is at her home, refusing to see anyone. I'm afraid she might be blaming herself for what has happened to… to Kira-san."

The students all lowered their gazes at that. Shoto clenched his fist, feeling most of all the failure clawing at his guts.

Kira had been just before him. She was barely two meters away, just in his reach… but he couldn't save her. All that training to become a Hero… for what? For failing to save his friends when the time came?

"Kira… and Bakugo too…" Ashido mumbled. "They really were taken, uh?"

The door suddenly slammed open, startling all of them. However, it was simply Jiro, who walked inside with a determined look upon her face, Deku in her arms. Her eyes were still a little red, an obvious sign she had been crying, but there was an unwavering determination in them.

"Then let's go _save_ them," she proposed, muscles stiff.

"… UH!?"

She sighed, closing the door behind her, and went to Izuku. She placed Deku on his bed, and the cat instantly started licking the boy's wounds.

"He's been restless since we came back," she informed. "I caught him trying to escape more than once. And remember how he kept following Kira around? Well, I'm pretty sure he can do it again, and that's what he's been trying to do for the last two days."

"This might be an important lead," agreed Iida. "However-"

"Wait!" Kirishima stepped in. "Talking about rescuing, we're of the same thoughts, Todoroki and I, but we've got a better idea."

"We actually came by the hospital yesterday," nodded the dual-haired boy. "We ran into All Might and the police, who were talking to Yaoyorozu."

"She gave them a tracking device," pursued the red-haired boy. "She managed to have Awase from Class B put a tracker on one of the Villains, and she gave the Heroes the device to track it."

"So you're saying… that Yaoyorozu-san could make another tracking device for us?" understood the class president. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. "No! It's just as All Might said. We ought to leave this matter to the Pros. It's not our place to interfere, you fools!"

"You think I don't know that!?" snapped Kirishima. "But still… I couldn't do anything! When I heard that they were after my buddy… that Kira was out there, fighting for her life… I couldn't do anything! I _didn't_ do anything! If I don't act now… forget being a Hero, I'm not even a man!"

"Calm down, Kirishima," cringed Kaminari. "We get that you're hotheaded, but in this case…"

"Iida is right," agreed Tsuyu.

"That may be so… but it doesn't make things better," replied Jiro, her jaw clenched tightly. "I was _there,_ damn it! I was with Kira! I was there when Hagane showed up, I could have stayed and help, I _should_ have stayed with her, but she told me to run and get some help and I was stupid enough to _listen!_ And now? Now, she's _gone_. You told us… you told us that she was so injured it made her _cry,_ and then- then Villains took her too!"

Frustrated tears were now gathering in her eyes.

"Jiro-chan-"

"I won't stand back any longer," she assured, wiping the tears away with a firm scowl. "Kira _and_ Bakugo… they're not out of our reach just yet! And damn it all, I'll go alone if I have to, but I'm saving them."

Her breathing was ragged, she would obviously go through with it. Kirishima placed an hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture, drawing her attention.

"The Villains _did_ say we were on their hit list, but then they took Bakugo alive," pointed out Shoto, next to them. "Still, we can't be sure they won't kill him. As for Kira… she tried to warn us of something, but Hagane stopped her. My guess would be that she found out some information he'd rather keep hidden, though I doubt she's in any actual danger at the moment. Still, Kirishima, Jiro-san and myself will go, if no one else."

"You… HAVE GOT TO BE JOCKING!" raged Iida, out of himself.

"Hang on. Calm down," intervened Shoji. "I get it. Kirishima's pain over not being able to do anything… Jiro's regrets over having run… Todoroki's regrets over having Kira snatched away before his eyes… I regret it all too. Still, this is no time to let our emotions get the better of us."

"Let's just leave it to All Might," proposed Aoyama. "Besides, we're not allowed to fight anymore."

"Aoyama's right," agreed Tokoyami. "Though I'm hardly one to talk, after having just been saved myself…"

"We're all still in shock over Bakugo and Kira's kidnapping," remarked softly Tsuyu, as unperturbed as ever. "So we have to think about this calmly. It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight… if we break the law… then we're no better than the Villains."

That brought down their determined spirits somewhat. Jiro gritted her teeth, unable to protest. Because, even though it was hard to hear, it was only the truth.

The ugly, ugly truth.

 _Every passing second is one more they pass in danger…_

There suddenly was a knock on the door, and a doctor showed up. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Midoriya's examination, so…"

"L-let's get going, then," proposed Sero, sweating nervously. "See you later, Midoriya!"

As the rest of the students left the room, though, Kirishima, Shoto and Jiro stayed behind, staring at Deku as he snuggled against the injured boy.

"Had Kira been here, she would have been the first to go after Bakugo and anyone else who might have been taken," remarked the purple-haired girl, her voice shaking a little. "I can't- I can't leave her like that. Not now. Not _again."_

"We feel the same way," assured the red-haired boy, before turning to Izuku. "I talked to Yaoyorozu yesterday. If we're going, it has to be soon… tonight. Look, I'm not sure if you can even move in your condition, but you're still welcome to join us, because I'm ready to bet this is hurting you more than the rest of us."

"We'll be waiting outside the hospital, tonight."

On that, the two boys left. Jiro lingered a little longer, still staring at Deku.

"Jiro-san… That's Kira's jacket that you're wearing, isn't it?" remarked softly Izuku.

The girl's grip upon the cloth tightened. "She passed it to me during the test of courage… She saw I was cold so she lent it for the night… She said she was going to protect me, you know? That I didn't have anything to fear…" She gasped, slapping an hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. "I should have stayed with her…"

Izuku frowned. "Jiro-san, you're not to blame. Kicchan… she made her choice. And, in a way, she was right to do so. She knew the both of you wouldn't be able to escape from Hagane, and so she sent you seek backup. She knew he wouldn't go after you, because she's his real target. She didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire or, worst, used as an hostage or something like that."

"But I'm training to become a Hero too, damn it!" protested the girl. "I'm supposed… I'm supposed to protect people too… not run away like a coward! If I… If I had been stronger… better… then maybe she would still be with us now. Hell, maybe she would have been able to save Bakugo too! I... I…"

"We're going to find her," assured the green-haired boy, undeterred. "We'll go tonight. We'll find her and Kacchan. And when we're all back, then you can tell her everything you just told me, and do you know what she'll answer?"

Jiro breathed in deeply, chuckling a little. "That I'm an idiot for thinking that way."

"Exactly."

Nodding, the girl took a few deep breaths more, before picking up Deku, and offering an hesitant smile to the injured teen.

"Thanks, Midoriya. I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Feeling a little better, Jiro then left the room, determination swelling in her heart.

 _I'll find you, Kira. And when I do…_

 _Damn, when I do, you're getting a beating for being so fucking reckless._

* * *

.

.

 _Ugh… Everything hurts…_

Kira felt sore. So, so damn sore. Her body was aching, and she could feel an unused supply of energy, sign she hadn't move in a while. Frowning a little, it took some efforts to focus on anything outside of her body. In the background, she could hear voices, though they were unfamiliar, and she couldn't really make out what they were saying…

The ginger managed to crack an eye open, then the other. After a moment, her blurred vision adapted to her surroundings, and she took in the sight of a wooden roof. Frowning a little, she tilted her head to the side. She was in a very small room, though she didn't recognize it.

 _What happened?_

Chasing the fog filling her mind, it took her a minute or so to recall what had happened. She remembered the training camp, her fight with Hagane, her escape, her stumbling upon the evacuation point… her kidnapping.

 _Shoto…_ She felt a little sick. She remembered perfectly well how he tried to take her back, and how terrified he had looked as the warp gate swallowed her. _Knowing him, he's blaming himself…_ _God, I'm so sorry for making you go through this…_

But now was not the time. She needed to focus. Considering the last thing she remembered was the forest, then that must meant she had passed out from the pain during her little trip through the warp gate.

 _So I'm at the Villains' hideout, uh? Just_ great _, really._

She sat up on the bed, taking a better look around. The room she was in was rather dark, and only contained the bed she was in along with a small nightstand, on which she found numerous painkillers and a syringe. She cringed a little at the sight of the dirty bandages lying on the floor, before realizing something.

 _Bandages?_ She looked down at her hands. She remembered them being covered in burns and melted iron but, now, they were all covered in pristine bandages. _Well, doesn't this feel familiar… Ugh, I've got to take better care of my hands, seriously._

They were hurting, but it was more of a discomfort than anything else. So, shaking it off, she then tried to stop up. Her legs felt like jelly but, after a moment, the blood was flowing normally through them and she could move more freely.

 _"_ _You can shove your offer up your ass and go to hell!"_

Kira blinked. That was Katsuki's voice, on the other side of the door.

 _They took him too? Wait, Mandalay warned us he was one of their targets…_

She sighed. Escaping would only be harder, but it's not like she could leave without him. Or maybe she could make a run for it and come back with Heroes? But she didn't know where she was, or how far was the nearest Agency. It'd be a shot in the dark and, if she wasn't careful, then it'd fall back on Katsuki.

Not making a noise, she grabbed the syringe, and made her way to the door. Breathing deeply, she then peeked through one of the numerous holes, and held back a gasp: Katsuki was chained down to a chair, quite literally, and the set up made her think back to the Sports Festival, where he had to be forcefully held in place so that he could receive his medal. The Villains surely got inspired by it.

 _There sure are a lot of them…_

She could count six Villains, including the warp gate guy, Kurogiri. She wouldn't be able to free Bakugo, even less when himself couldn't use his Quirk.

She sighed yet again. What could she do?

"O-oi! When did you get up!?"

Startled, the teen spun around, only to find some sort of lizard-man sitting in the corner. She hadn't spotted him earlier, since he was hidden by the shadows, but it was an amateur mistake and she cursed herself for it.

 _Well, no point in being discreet anymore._

* * *

"You can shove your offer up your ass and go to hell!"

The Villains stared at the chained boy, unsure whether to be impressed or annoyed at his brash attitude. He obviously wasn't open to discussion, but they wouldn't be so easily deterred. After going through all that trouble to get him, it's not like they could back down so easily.

Shigaraki wasn't about to give up, that was for sure. "You see-"

There suddenly was an exclamation from the other side of the backroom door, and they all recognized Spinner's voice. Another shout echoed -Spinner's again-, followed by loud tumbling and curses. Before any of them could react, though, something suddenly crashed through the door.

Or rather someone.

"S-Spinner!?" gaped Twice, startled, as their comrade flew across the room before landing on the fuming remains of the door.

The lizard-man groaned, lying amongst the wooden shards and the debris of the broken door. Tensing, the Villains reported their attention to the other figure that appeared in the doorway.

Hair aflame, eyes blazing, Kira was ready to bring the heat.

"Oh. She's awake," remarked flatly Shigaraki, relaxing. "Kurogiri, call Hagane to let him know."

"Right away."

Flames flared up to the ceiling as the teen narrowed her eyes. "If you turn on your phone, I'm burning the whole fucking place to the ground."

She stared at Kurogiri, who stared back, none of them making a move.

Then, Dabi scoffed. "She's bluffing. Just do it already."

"Am I?" she scowled. The smell of burning wood was slowly filling the air as smoke emanated from the doorframe against which she was leaning. "One Villain hideout less can only profit me."

"That may be so, kid, but you wouldn't risk putting your little friend in danger," shrugged the stitched man, jabbing his thump at the still-chained Katsuki. "That, and you don't know what's surrounding us. Your fire's going to spread and maybe hurt many more people in the process, while we all escape without another look back." He chuckled hollowly. "I know your kind, _wannabe Hero._ You won't risk any lives other than yours."

She kept her stand a few more seconds, before sighing in defeat and pulling her hand away. She wasn't enough of the trigger-happy kind to set the building aflame so recklessly.

 _I can still surprise them… No, Katsuki's too close. If I try a smoke screen, he'll suffocate, and if I try to blast them away, he'll be hit too._

Kira let her gaze sweep over the Villains. Kurogiri was now calling Hagane, Shigaraki wasn't paying her much attention, Toga was smiling creepily her way, Dabi had his hands shoved in his pockets, Twice was giggling and cursing at the same time around the dizzy lizard-man, Mister Compress was playing with a pack of cards and the last guy-girl whom she had never seen before was leaning casually against the wall.

 _They don't even see me as a threat,_ she realized, clenching her fists. She ignored the pain that shot through her arms. _Those bastards…_

"Oi, Carrot! The fuck are you doing here?" then called Katsuki. "Stop wasting your time and deal with them already!"

He was in her range, he knew that, yet he prompted her to act.

 _He's right. What was I thinking!? I can't allow myself to hesitate, not in this situation!_

"Well, don't come complaining when you're burnt to a crisp, Spikey!"

Her whole body covering itself in flames, she then released a literal wave of fire. It _did_ make most of the Villains step back, so that was already something, but her wave was met with a wall of blue flames.

 _That Dabi guy, uh? Well, let's see who's stronger!_

She reinforced her fire, focusing it on the stitched man. She could feel her bandages burning away, felt the pain in her palms as if dozens of needles were piercing through it, felt…

Felt an hand around her neck.

"Stop messing around. You're annoying."

Shigaraki's right hand was around her neck.

 _When did he get behind me?_ The teen instantly stopped using her Quirk, her flames vanishing as quickly as they came. _His Quirk… If he puts his last finger, I'm as good as dead._

"Oh, so you remember my power, uh?" mused Shigaraki, tightening his grip. "Wise move, background player."

 _He's still treating all of this as if it was a game,_ she understood, disgusted. _Well, let's see if you still like playing around!_

"Wait, Tomura, she's-"

She stabbed the guy's hand with the syringe she had taken earlier, the one that was holding her neck. He instantly released her, and she managed to free herself from his grasp. Stumbling away, her eyes met Katsuki's.

His darted at the door.

 _He's telling me to run._

She had no other choice.

Blasting some more of her fire to cover her tracks, she dashed by the bomber's seat without another look back and headed straight for the exit. As she reached the door, though, realization hit her.

 _Why isn't Kurogiri stopping me?_

The door flew open before she could stop, and she literally ran into Hagane. The collision was rather painful, considering that damned armor of his, and it made her stumble back inside.

"Ooh? Trying to run?" He laughed, coming in. He closed the door behind him, and dread twisted her guts as she heard him lock it. "Just as I was arriving too… You know, it really sounds like you're trying to avoid me."

"Gee, wonder why," scoffed the ginger, rubbing her nose.

But it was too late. She didn't stand a chance in an all-out fight with all of them, even less with Hagane around. The only reason she got so far was because Kurogiri knew she wouldn't be able to escape anyway, and because the others didn't really consider her a threat.

"Keep your pet on a leash, Hagane," grunted Shigaraki, sitting back on his stool and holding his bleeding hand.

"Yeah, she's not perfectly tamed yet," half-joked the purple-eyed man. He then pulled out a pair of handcuffs, reporting his attention on the fiery teen. "Now, be a good girl and stay still~"

"Like hell I will!" she snarled.

He tsked, before walking passed her and stopping next to Katsuki, who instantly glared up at him.

"Look at it this way, little spitfire," said the black-haired Villain. "You're under my protection…" His fist suddenly connected with the blond's jaw, which loudly cracked under the blow. " _He's_ not."

"Katsuki!"

She was forced to stop as Hagane suddenly transmuted some of his metal into a shining knife, placing it at the boy's throat.

"Now, now, don't get hasty, sweetheart. Look at the bright side of it! If you do as you're told, then no one's going to get hurt. Easy, right?"

Kira wanted to throw up, fight back, curse, do something, _anything_ … but she couldn't. Not with Katsuki's life on the line. He might be an asshole, but he was still her classmate, a kind-of friend.

"Coward," she spat, lowering her head in defeat.

He chuckled, coming back to her and twirling the handcuffs merrily. "See? I _knew_ we'd come to an understanding."

The girl let him cuff her, holding back her frustrated snarl. It was humiliating, and so fucking _unfair…_ But now, her hands were tied, in both senses of the term.

"Oh, you hurt your hands _again…"_ sighed Hagane, noticing the missing bandages. "Do you know how much of a pain it was to treat them? You really should look out more for yourself."

 _That's coming from a Villain? How fucking rich._

Another chair was brought, and she was forced to sit. Still hoping to show some defiance, she sat in an applesauce position. It was rude as hell, so she never really did it before, but there was a beginning for everything, right?

"That was _pathetic,_ Carrot," scoffed Katsuki, just to her right.

"Coming from the one who didn't do anything?" she snapped back.

"Shut up! You could've run as soon as you woke up, without any of them noticing, but you just _had_ to show off!"

"I was found out by lizard-face! And I tried to rescue you, damn it!"

"Some fucking rescue it was!"

"I-"

 **"** **We will now air a segment of U.A. High School's apology press conference, which took place earlier tonight."**

They instantly fell silent, snapping their attention to the TV that had just been turned on. On the screen could be seen Vlad King, Eraser Head, and the Headmaster of U.A. High, Nezu.

 ** _"_** ** _I regret to announce that our unpreparedness was responsible for the harm that came to twenty-seven of our first-year students,"_** stated Aizawa-sensei in his usual flat voice. Kira could see the spark of anger in his eyes, though. **_"Though ours is an institution for Heroes in training, we were nonetheless negligent in our defenses against Villains, and we understand that this has made many of you uneasy."_**

"Aizawa-sensei…" murmured Kira, at loss.

 ** _"_** ** _We apologies for this deeply and sincerely. There is absolutely no excuse for what has occurred."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Question from NHA. This makes the fifth time this year that U.A. students have been confronted by Villains. Given that some were actually injured this time, what explanation have you given to their understandably concerned families? Furthermore, please tell us in concrete terms what measures you've taken to prevent these sorts of incidents in the future."_**

Katsuki gritted his teeth. "They're questioning them… as if _they_ were the Villains…"

 ** _"_** ** _We've increased surveillance of the surrounding areas and revamped our school's security system,"_** answered Nezu. ** _"Also, we've explained to parents that our strong stance against villainy will guarantee the students' safety-"_**

The volume of the TV was then tuned down a little. Kira lowered her eyes to the floor. Because of the League of Villains, U.A.'s position as a Hero school was in grave danger. Hell, they could very well be forced to close because of this incident.

 _And we just_ had _to get kidnapped with that… Wait, what's she doing here!?"_

"Hey there, Usagi-chan!" beamed Toga, now behind her. "Let's have some girl time together! Ne, Hagane, I can do that, right? I can play with little Usagi-chan some more, right?"

"As long as you don't stab her," shrugged the man. "And see? I told you you'd like her!"

"Right, right?" Giggling, the girl then started to… play with Kira's hair.

 _Don't fight it. It's better than being under that psycho's knife._

"Pretty weird if you ask me, you know?" suddenly said Shigaraki, drawing their attention. "Why're they criticizing the Heroes, uh? Their only crime was doing too little, too late. It's their job to protect people, but anyone can screw up now and then, right!? Why're people expecting them to be perfect? Heroes today sure have it rough, I'd say. Am I right, Bakugo?"

 _They're trying to recruit him,_ realized the ginger, keeping her mouth shut. _They're actually trying to recruit Bakugo Katsuki._

"The minute that protecting people started coming with a paycheck, Heroes stopped being Heroes," remarked lizard-face, whom Twice had helped back to his feet. He glared Kira's way, and she simply pulled her tongue in her. "This is what Stain has taught us."

"Save someone, and you get money. You get fame. Sounds weird to me," pursued the hands-man. "And in this society, where the precious rules are everything… the people aren't cheering for the losers, telling them to fight another day. They're _blaming_ them. Our war is based on a few simple questions: what is a Hero? What is justice? Is this what society's really supposed to be like? Once we get people thinking about this stuff, that's when we've won. And I know how you _love_ to win."

At that, Kira bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her smile. No matter their ideals, the Villains would never be able to sway Katsuki to their side. He was a jerk, a bully, and he was the last person you'd expect to be a Hero… but his ambition was true.

He wanted to become the greatest Hero, to surpass All Might, and no Villain would be able to change his mind.

"Dabi. Untie him," then ordered Shigaraki.

"Uh?"

Kira glanced to her classmate, ignoring how Toga hummed happily under her breath while she messed with her orange mane, but he just seemed as confused as she was.

"He'll go wild, for sure," protested Dabi. "I mean, just look at the mess _this_ one did…"

"It's okay. We gotta treat him as an equal. We're scouting him, after all," shrugged the leader of the League. "Besides, before he throws a tantrum, our little U.A. student here should be smart enough to know he can't win."

"Hagane, do it," sighed the stitched man.

"Sure thing~"

As Hagane took care of unlocking the numerous chains and locks, Mister Compress stepped forward.

"We apologize for the rather forceful measures taken to get you here… However, we need you to understand that we're more than thugs working in the name of aimless evil. Not in the least! It wasn't by accident that we spirited _you_ away." He gestured to all Villains present. "You see, everyone here has a story to tell, but we've all suffered thanks to other people. Thanks to rules."

Hagane finished freeing Katsuki, and Kira did her best to hold in her laugh. Despite the situation, she simply couldn't help herself. Katsuki was extremely calm at the moment, an obvious sign to any who knew him well enough that he was planning something.

Shigaraki approached him.

"Thanks to Heroes, we've felt suffocated. You, more than anyone, should-"

Without hesitation, the blond exploded his face. The blast forced Shigaraki to back away, as the hand covering his face fell on the floor, farther away.

"Tche. Thought I was gonna croak of old age while you idiots yapped, yapped, yapped away… I can't stand morons like you who can't get to the damned point!" Kira snorted at that. "Basically, you're saying 'we wanna cause trouble, be our pal!', right?" He scoffed. "What a _joke._ I've always admired All Might's triumphs! So, no matter what any of you jerks say… nothing's ever gonna change that!"

Silence followed his bold declaration, though it was broken by the press conference still ongoing on the TV.

 ** _"_** ** _We believe that the worst has been avoided as long as the students still have their futures,"_** claimed Nezu.

 ** _"_** ** _Can you say the same about young Bakugo, who was abducted?"_** replied one of the journalists. ** _"He won your Sports Festival. He struggled valiantly against a powerful Villain during the sludge incident. His impressive record implies the making of a tough Hero, yet… He showed a rather violent side of himself after his Festival victory; an attitude that persisted up through the award ceremony. We've already caught glimpses here and there of his mental instability. What if it was those very qualities that made him a target? What if a skilled manipulator gets to him… and sends him down a path of evil? Can you provide proof that, as you say, this boy still has a future?"_**

 _Oh, that fucking jerk… Get him, Aizawa-sensei!_ Cheered internally the ginger.

After a few more seconds, Eraser Head suddenly bowed, deeply.

 ** _"_** ** _Any lapse in his behavior is my failing. But still, he behaved that way at the Sports Festival because he has such strong convictions and ideals. More than anyone, he pursues the title of Top Hero with everything he's got. If the Villains have mistaken that for a weakness… then their thought process is indeed superficial."_**

"Wow." Kira blinked. "Go Aizawa-sensei."

"Ah! Good ol' U.A., thanks for sticking up for me!" laughed Katsuki, palms fuming. "Get it now, League of scumbags!?"

 ** _"…_** ** _Then what of Suttoki Kira? It has been revealed that she has been a target ever since the first attack on U.A. by one of the Villains. You knew she was in danger, that she was tracked by the League. Do you think she might be the reason behind how they found the location of the training camp?"_**

At that, the ginger tensed a little. Because, in a way, it _was_ her fault. She should have warned someone. Anyone. Tell Aizawa-sensei of her suspicions, call the Headmaster, hell, maybe just talk to one of her friends! But once again, she took it all on herself, thinking she'd be able to get through it on her own.

 _But that's not what he's saying. He's basically suggesting that I gave up the location willingly._

 _That_ I _am the traitor._

 ** _"_** ** _Suttoki's case is different. Precautions were already taken when it came to her safety, ever since the first attack. However, if you are suggesting that she is actually helping the League of Villains, then I can assure you… that you are wrong,"_** retorted her teacher, more firmly. **_"She may be reckless, but she's loyal to a fault. If you're looking for a traitor, then look elsewhere."_**

Reassured despite all by her teacher's words, the girl took a moment to refocus on the situation at hand. Toga was still playing through her hair, Shigaraki was still on the floor, Kurogiri was wiping the counter, unknown-guy was still against the wall, Hagane was checking on the Spinner guy while Twice bugged Dabi, and Mister Compress was watching everything unfold without a word.

"And just so you know… well, technically, we've still got permission to fight back!"

The bomber wasn't stupid. He wouldn't attack so recklessly if he didn't think he had a chance to get out of it. He _knew_ they wouldn't do anything to him… Earlier, Hagane had threatened Katsuki… but it had been a bluff, that much she understood, now. By pulling off such an attack _just_ to get him showed how valuable he was to them.

They wouldn't kill him, and that meant she didn't have to hold back anymore.

"This boy… really seems to understand his position!" realized the still-unknown guy-girl leaning on the wall. "Clever little thing."

"Oh, can I stab him?" pleaded Toga. Kira tensed as she suddenly felt a sharp blade stroking her neck. "You know, since I can't stab her… Though it's a shame, really, since her blood would suit her eyes so well~"

"No, you idiot," sighed Dabi.

"If that's your attitude, then why not just pretend that we'd won you over?" then wondered Mister Compress. "I don't understand."

At that, unable to keep it in any longer, Kira barked out a laugh.

"Spikey? Doing something he doesn't want to do?" She rolled her eyes. "Please, he might be a jerk, but no one can force him to do something."

"Ain't that the truth," snorted the bomber. "And frankly? I'm not in the mood to hang around this boring dump for much longer."

"I'm done~!"

Toga _finally_ let her go, and Kira let out a small sigh of relief. Having a psychopath play with your hair was _not_ a fun experience.

The blonde freak suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Ne, Hagane! We've got the same hairstyle now, see? See?"

"I see, I see. You're right, she's cute like that," nodded the man while handing some ice to Spinner.

"I _know,_ right?"

There was a flash of killing intent that knocked Kira's breath out of her lungs.

"You mustn't, Shigaraki Tomura!" suddenly exclaimed Kurogiri. "Calm yourself!"

The killing intent was gone as quickly as it came, though, but she could still feel its pressure lingering around Katsuki and her.

"Just stay back… all of you…" he ordered, slowly picking up the hand that had fallen on the floor. He put it back on his face. "This kid… is an important pawn… I wish… you would've listened… I thought we might understand each other…"

"Nope!" replied cheekily the boy.

"And what about you… Suttoki Kira…?"

The girl stiffened at being singled out. She had believed that Katsuki was their target, and that she only was due to circumstances, but had forgotten that Hagane was actually trying to have her join too.

"Yeah, right, not happening," she scoffed. _One way or another, I'm not backing down._

"Don't bother, Shigaraki," then warned Hagane, coming to stand next to her. She flinched as his hand fell on her shoulder. "She's not ready yet."

"Then why… did you bring her here…?"

"She found out some information I didn't want her sharing with the Heroes just yet," he shrugged, his grip tightening a little. "She'll be free to go as soon as I'm done with everything else."

"Information…?"

 _He doesn't want them to know,_ she realized, eyes widening a little. _He never told them about his informants? About… about Ren?_

The grip on her shoulder tightened a little more, and she then understood that it was a warning not to talk.

Her eyes narrowed. _But… I'm done being told what to do. Even more so by that murderer!_

She snapped her eyes to Katsuki. "Ren's the traitor." At that, the blond's eyes widened. "He's a mole in our ranks, he's been giving the information to Hagane all along, he's- _ow!_ Let go!" Hagane's fingers had turned into metal claws, which were now digging in her shoulder. Some blood was already piercing through her shirt, but she didn't let it deter her. "That's how they managed to get into U.A. so easily, how they got their hands on All Might's schedule, how they found the training camp." She glared up at him at that. "He's been threatening Ren, using me as a hostage, he did- _holy fuck that hurts-!"_

"Hagane. Enough."

At Shigaraki's warning, the man scoffed, but let her go nonetheless. It was too late anyway, she had already spilled the beans. She glared at him, her fear only a bad memory by then. She wouldn't be killed, and she could handle the pain. Katsuki could defend himself too, and they wouldn't kill him either.

They had a serious advantage. They just needed to put it to good use.

"So you found out the mole's name… uh…? But Hagane's careful with that kind of information, it mustn't have been easy…" mused the man-child, scratching his neck. "You sure you don't wanna join already…?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, pretty sure."

"What a shame… We all just heard about the Heroes' investigation too… so I can't waste much time trying to convince you… _Master_ …" The ginger stiffened as the man-child turned to the TV. Had someone actually been watching them all along? Might it be the one pulling the strings from the shadows. "Lend me your power…"

She exchanged a look with Katsuki. They needed to act, and fast. The Heroes were surely already on the move, but they wouldn't get here in time, that much was obvious. So, without hesitation, Kira rose to her feet and hit the bomber over the head, though careful not to get him with the handcuffs.

"The hell was that for, Carrot!?" he snapped angrily.

"You just had to get captured like a fucking amateur, didn't you!?"

Understanding flashed in his eyes, though it was quickly replaced by anger.

"UH!? You're the one who was caught so easily! Hell, you're not even a real fucking target right now, why are you still fucking here!?"

"'Cause you'll get your damn ass handed to you if I don't help out! You sure like to get in trouble, don't you?"

"You won't stand ten seconds against them, what with those stupid injuries of yours!" sneered the boy, pushing her roughly aside. She stumbled back. "You're just a fucking liability right now! Get outta my way!"

"Ya wanna go, Spikey!?"

"Bring it on, Carrot!"

"Going somewhere, kids?"

They both stiffened a little as Dabi loomed over them, effectively blocking the door. They had subtly been making their way to the exit, hoping their little spat would take the attention elsewhere and so they'd be able to break out… but it would seem the stitched man had read into it.

"Aww, was Usagi-chan trying to escape?" wondered Toga, giggling.

"Kurogiri. Compress. Let's put them to sleep again," then ordered the hands-man. "Don't want them trying to run again… You know, I'm actually impressed by how unwilling they are to listen to reason."

"Want me to listen? Stuff it and go to hell!" snapped Katsuki, a few explosions following his statement. "I-"

Suddenly, one of the few windows broke. Kira could only blink as a cat suddenly flew through and gracefully fell on its paws. The animal then ran to her, and jumped into her arms.

"… Deku?"

"I can't believe he followed you here," huffed Katsuki.

"Yeah, me neither," sweatdropped the ginger.

"… is that a cat?" wondered the lizard-man, not sure of what had just happened.

"Oh! Can I kill it?" beamed Toga.

"No!" protested Kira. The cat hissed the blonde's way. "And _he_ agrees too."

"Just stop messing around and put them to sleep already," grunted Shigaraki, unamused.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay, we gotta coordinate an attack or something. If I create a wall of fire while he tries blasting the door down… It seems too heavy for that, but that's all we've got, and-_

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Hello. Kamino Pizza Delivery."

 _Wait, what?_

Suddenly, the whole fricking _wall_ on the other side of the room was blasted to pieces, as a tall figure burst through.

"All Might…" gasped Kira in disbelief.

"What the-"

"Kurogiri! Warp us out of here!"

"Preemptive binding… _Lacquered Chain Prison!"_ None other than Kamui Wood suddenly appeared, using his Quirk to trap the Villains.

"Wood, uh?" scoffed Dabi, already using his Quirk to burn through. "Like this would hold- _ugh!"_

Gran Torino landed a solid hit on his head, before falling back on his feet. "Not so fast! You're gonna wanna take it easy, for your own sake."

"There's no escape for you, League of Villains!" claimed All Might. "Why, you ask? Because we are here!"

"So fricking cool…" whispered Kira, in awe.

"It's All Might!" Mister Compress took a step back. "Right after the press conference, though…? They timed this…!"

"One must never neglect defense. Especially when attacking…"

Kira jumped at the voice that echoed behind her. "Holy shit!"

A Pro Hero, one she recognized as Edgeshot, had just passed in the crack between the door and the wall, forcing it open. Behind him, numerous members of the police force were present, guns in hands.

There also was…

"Ky- Kyo-chan?"

"Kira!"

The purple-haired girl ran at her, relief written all over her face. She brought the ginger in a tight embrace, shaking a little.

"Thank God, we found you…"

"Kamino pizza is more than just those of us here," mused Edgeshot as the police quickly came in. "Endeavor's out there, along with some other skilled Heroes and the police. You're surrounded."

"It must have been scary…" remarked the Top Hero, turning to the two dumbstruck students. "Good job holding out! I'm sorry for coming so late, but you'll be fine now, kids!"

"Scary!? As if! I almost had them!" snapped the bomber.

"Yeah, right," scoffed the ginger, still in Jiro's embrace. "Hence why you were chained down to the chair when I woke up earlier."

"Fuck off, Carrot!"

"After all our scheming and plotting… the final boss goes and shows up on our doorstep," remarked Shigaraki. "No use, then… You know, Heroes, we're not the only ones you've got to worry about. Kurogiri… bring them all over to play!"

…

…

…

"Dude, I think you should tone down the dramatics," sweatdropped Kira.

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki Tomura," apologized Kurogiri. "But the Nomu set aside for us… they're gone!"

Jiro tightened her embrace, making Kira wince. Instantly, the other girl pulled away, worried. "You're hurt! And- and you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry about it, Kyo-chan," chuckled the taller girl, patting her head in comfort. "I've had worst."

A warm hand suddenly fell on her uninjured shoulder. She looked up at All Might, wondering for a moment how much strain was actually put on his body at the moment.

"Looks like you've still got a lot to learn, Shigaraki," mused the Top Hero, placing his other hand on Katsuki's shoulder. "Your little League has gone and taken some things too lightly, like this boy's indomitable spirit, or this girl's strength of will, or even the relentless police investigation." His eyes darkened a little. "As well… as our rage. Your mischief has gone on for long enough! It ends here, Shigaraki Tomura!"

"Ends here, uh?" echoed the leader of the League of Villains. "Don't be stupid. It's only just starting. Justice this and peace that…" He rose to his feet. "All these vague things have kept the lid on our society's filthy underbelly… We're smashing through, though, and to do that, we're removing you from the picture, All Might. I've already started finding allies, so make no mistake: this is where it all begins. Kurogi-"

"Argh!"

There was a flash, a movement. It all happened so fast, Kira wasn't sure of _what_ had happened exactly. What she knew, though, was that Kurogiri was no longer in state of helping them escape.

"Eek, scary!" gasped Toga, backing away as much as she could. "I couldn't even see whatever that was. Is he dead!?"

"No, merely unconscious. I fiddled around with his insides." It was Edgeshot. He had used his Quirk to knock out the bartender. "This guy was the biggest threat, so he's gonna take a little nap now. You know, I was able to make use of the weakness that _you_ once exposed," he added Katsuki's way.

"Like I just said, you'll be better off if you take it easy," grunted Gran Torino. "Hikiishi Kenji. Sako Atsuhiro. Iguchi Shuichi. Toga Himiko. Bubaigawara Jin. Seishin no Hagane. Working with little intel and even less time, the police burned the midnight oil to figure out your identities. Get it? There's nowhere left to run. So, Shigaraki, lemme ask you… Where's your boss?"

"You… gotta be kidding… this can't… this can't…" the man-child was shaking. "Defeated… just like that…? No freaking way… get outta here… and go to hell…"

"Where is he!?" thundered All Might. "Shigaraki!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, some sort of liquid warp gates opened, and numerous Nomu burst out with animalistic snarls, scaring the shit out of the ginger.

"Where did they come from!?" She took as step back, eyes wide. _All Might could barely beat one of those monsters… and now there are so many!?_

"Nomu!? From where? And what's that black liquid?" exclaimed Kamui Wood.

"Edgeshot! Did Kurogiri-"

"It wasn't him, he's out cold!"

"They just keep coming!"

"Don't you dare let them go, Kamui Wood!" warned All Might.

 _"_ _Ugh!"_

Kira gasped as the liquid suddenly entered Katsuki's mouth.

"What- what the heck is this stinky stuff!?" he shouted.

"Katsuki!"

Before either she or All Might could react, though, the boy had vanished. Instantly, All Might grabbed her and Jiro and pushed them behind him, towards the hole in the wall he had made when first entering.

"Run, now!" he ordered.

"Endeavor!" called Kamui Wood. "We need backup…" He trailed off, only now realizing that outside was even _worst._

"Kira, we gotta go now!" panicked Jiro, extending her hand to her. "Come on, quick!"

"R-right!" She couldn't fight, not now. She would only be a liability, no matter how much she wished she could help. "Let's go- _whoa!"_

The strange liquid was suddenly on her. She tried to shake it off, but it was quickly covering her arm and, soon, her whole body.

"Fuck!"

 _"_ _Kira!"_

The ginger tried to grab Jiro's hand but, as their fingers brushed, she too was swallowed into the strange warp gate.

"No!" It took Jiro a few seconds, before she snapped her eyes to the Top Hero. "All Might, they got Kira too!"

"Damn it!"

She had slipped through her fingers. _Again._

 _Kira…_ Jiro clenched her fist. _I'm so sorry!_

There were many exclamations as the rest of the Villains suddenly got swallowed by the gates, and were too taken away.

 _I can't stay here,_ understood the purple-haired girl, gritting her teeth. _I'll only get in the way… but I can still find them! Momo gave me another tracking device, but the guys aren't here, so that must mean they went to wherever Kira and Bakugo and the Villains disappeared._

Determined, Jiro started running.

* * *

Kira landed on the ground with a groan, coughing.

"That thing… tastes nasty…" The black liquid left a taste of copper and sulfur in her mouth, which was honestly disgusting. "The hell was that?"

"I… don't know…" Katsuki was just next to her, coughing too. "It stinks…"

"Apologies… Bakugo, Suttoki…"

The ginger stiffened at the voice. It sent _chills_ down her spine.

 _He's… he's the boss, isn't he?_ She barely dared to look.

There were suddenly loud noises, and all of the Villains from the bar suddenly came through similar gates. The bad boss had apparently taken the liberty of saving them.

 _Damn, we won't be able to get away…_ Kira's shoulder was hurting, though it wasn't too bad, but her hands were another story. The painkillers were wearing off, and it was only getting worst. She wouldn't be able to use her Quirk with her hands. _There are too many of them…_

"Meow?" Deku popped out of her shirt, startling her a little.

"Of course you'd come too," she chuckled despite the situation. She could count on her partner anytime, it would seem.

"You've failed again, Tomura," remarked flatly the faceless man. "But you mustn't loose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band, and the two kids… because you determined they were important pawns… So try again. That's what I'm here to help you to do. It's all for you."

 _I'm terrified,_ realized the ginger, a little late. _Why? I can barely move…_

"How did you know…?" wondered Shigaraki, rising up.

"Ah, that would be on me," suddenly announced Hagane. "Called the big bad boss to tell him about the Heroes' doings and all that. You know, just to make sure we'd make it out alive!"

"You should have warned us."

"Meh, it was only a worst-case scenario."

"So Ren spilled again, uh?" scoffed the ginger, unable to help it. "Is that what you meant when you said you had to 'wrap things up'? That you wanted the intel on the Heroes?"

"More or less. Now, won't you be polite and introduce yourself to your future boss, sweetheart?" he taunted, forcing her to face the faceless man.

"Go die, Hagane," she spat, unable to look at the true boss.

"A fiery spirit to fit such a wonderful Quirk…" mused the enemy-boss. "A truly _wonderful_ Quirk…"

He trailed off, tilting his head up in wondering silence. The ginger frowned a little, unsure of what to make of it.

"I knew you'd come…" There was a flash of light in the sky and, next thing they knew, the Top Hero was falling towards them. "All Might…"

They clashed. All Might's strength was rivaled with that man's.

"You're gonna give it all back, All For One!"

"Here to kill me again, All Might? But… you're too slow."

There was a violent gust of wind, followed by a tumultuous clash. Kira, holding on tightly to Deku and her hands still handcuffed, was blasted away. Her scream was lost in the utter chaos that ensued, but she was caught midair by Katsuki, who firmly pinned her on the ground with one arm while he held on with his other.

"Now's not the time for being pathetic, Carrot!"

"Shut up, Spikey!"

"I won't make the same mistake I made five years ago," warned All Might, still standing. "All For One. And I'm going to take you back, young Bakugo, young Suttoki! And after that, I'm going to make sure to throw you into the slammer, One For All, alongside the League of Villain you control!"

"Is that so…? Then it'd seem you have a _dreadful_ number of things to do," remarked calmly his opponent. "As do I." And he snapped his fingers.

Kira closed her eyes as another gust of wind threatened to blast them into obliviousness. She could hear the buildings crashing down, feel the earth shake under her, and her heart was beating so, so fast…

"He took it head on…" She pale, snapping her eyes opened. All Might was nowhere to be seen. "It was a direct hit…"

"All Might!" exclaimed Katsuki, worried despite all.

"Don't worry, he won't die from a love tap like that," chuckled All For One. "And as such… Escape from this place, Tomura. Along with your comrades… and the kids… Kurogiri, usher everyone back."

His fingers suddenly elongated, and pierced through the smoky body of the warp gate user, who was still unconscious.

"Katsuki…" mumbled Kira, gulping. "Katsuki, we gotta go. _Now."_

He nodded, imperceptibly, and rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. She stumbled a little, still a little dazed from the two attacks, but kept her balance, and held Deku a little more tightly.

"Umm, hello? The guy's clearly knocked out!" exclaimed the one Villain Kira still didn't know the name of. "Like, I dunno what's going on, but if you can use warp gates or whatever, would ya please warp us back yourself?"

Forgetting about the rest of the ongoing conversation, the two teens started slowly backing away. Dust was still swirling above the ground, it'd make the perfect cover for them to run. They just needed to make sure that no one was paying them any attention, and then they would be able to run-

"You kids never learn, uh?"

"Ha-Hagane!" They stopped in their tracks as the metal-manipulator suddenly _floated_ before them. He was standing on some sort of surfboard, all apparently made of metal. "Wait, you can fly? That's _so_ not fair."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, the surfboard retracted itself, until it fully disappeared under the man's boots. "I like exploiting my Quirk to its fullest. I guess that's one thing we've got in common, uh?"

"We're _nothing_ alike, _murderer."_

"Why, that hurts." He mimicked wiping a tear away. "I'm so much more than that! I'm a thief, an info-breaker, the boss of an info-breaking ring, a kidnapper, a stalker _and_ a murderer. See?"

" _So_ not helping your case," sweatdropped the ginger.

"Well, no one's perfect, right?"

"Okay, you done with the chitchat, Carrot?" growled Katsuki, pulling her away a little. "We're kind of a in a hurry, if you forgot."

"I was actually trying to buy us time, smoke-for-brains," she retorted, annoyed. "The other guys are still trying to figure things out, so…" She trailed off as a black, foggy gate suddenly opened a little farther away. "Nope, nevermind."

All Might suddenly landed in the middle of the wreckage, and instantly pounced at One For all. The two of them engaged in battle, and Kira shook her head to pull her eyes away. It was an impressive battle, but their own was about to start.

"Oi, Hagane!" suddenly called Shigaraki. "Grab the pawns. We're going."

"Hai, hai~"

"Goddamn… pain in the ass…" huffed the bomber, tensed.

"Split!" called the ginger.

In a single move, the two of them started running opposite ways. The Villains were in emergency mode, they wouldn't go at it with basic attacks. They'd try to take them by force, and they couldn't let any of them lend a hit, else it'd be over. All Might wouldn't be able to save them, so they'd have to save themselves, but he also couldn't unleash his full power, because they were in the way.

 _Get away,_ Kira kept on running. _We have to get away, clear the place- shit!_

She was suddenly stopped in her tracks, rather harshly at that, as a strange force suddenly pulled at her handcuffs.

 _Crap, they're metal!_

Gritting her teeth, she tried her best to fight it back. In the end, if she stood her ground with as much strength as she could manage, she could stand up to Hagane and his annoying Quirk.

"Oh, trying to fight back?" taunted Hagane, pulling a little harder. His eyes were narrowed a little, though, and she realized it was actually working. "How… annoying. Look, I told you I'd let you go as soon as I was done with my stuff, right? Why bother fighting back?"

"As if I'd let a Villain boss me around!" she snapped, firmly planting her feet into the ground. "I'm not some toy you can play with, Hagane! I'm going to stop you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Deku suddenly jumped from her shoulder, and started running at Hagane. In barely a few seconds, the cat had reached its target, and he propelled himself at the Villain. He landed on his head, and instantly planted his little claws into it.

"Argh! You little devil!" cursed the black-haired man.

 _Now!_ Using his inattention, Kira stopped holding on. She was instantly pulled back towards Hagane, and she increased the speed by adding flames to the mix.

"Eat that!" And she hit him right in the face.

The strength of the blow sent him flying a few meters away, and the pull on the handcuffs vanished. Kira landed back on her feet, panting a little, and watched in satisfaction as the man crashed into the ground, a cloud of dust rising.

 _Serves him right!_

It took her a few seconds to realize that her punch had been so strong… it had taken Hagane's mask off. Or rather, the mask broke at the impact.

 _I'm going to see his face,_ she realized. _My parents' murderer…_

"Meow!"

"Deku?" She looked down at the cat, surprised. He was dragging something with him, a black mess of… hair. _A wig…? He must have pulled it off with his claws…_

"Ah, shit…" The ginger stiffened a little at the man's drawl. It had echoed all around, and she suddenly took noticed of how silent the place had suddenly grown. "Can't believe this just happened…"

The fiery teen glanced back to where Katsuki was. He was still facing the rest of the Villains, but none were attacking, their eyes fixated on Hagane's form.

 _They never saw his face either,_ she realized. She tilted her head to All Might and All For One's fight, but the two of them were also taking a short break. _All For One seems awfully calm… he knows something…_

"Got caught by that damned… damned… _achoo!_ Damned cat…"

Dread twisted her guts.

 _No._

Hagane sneezed yet again.

 _No._

Almost fearfully, Kira slowly reported her attention to him. As the dust slowly settled down, she could make out his shape, slowly rising back up.

There was a flash of white.

 _No._

She could see him more clearly. Now that his black wig was gone, his natural, white hair, could be seen by all.

 _This can't be…_

Red clashed with purple. A lazy smirk stretched his lips as Kira choked down a disbelieving gasp. She'd recognize that scar anywhere. Slowly, the man brought his hand to his eyes and, without hesitation, took out his blue contacts, revealing familiar ruby eyes.

One of which should have been covered by an eyepatch.

 _This can't be happening…_

"Well, guess the cat's out of the bag, uh?" he then joked.

"Ren…?"

Her brother offered her a peace sign, now grinning from ear to ear. "Yo."

* * *

 **Damn, I seriously couldn't wait to finally get to that part. I've been waiting for so long! Who saw it coming?**

 **Anyway, for those who have questions concerning how Ren managed to hide his true identity as Hagane, don't hesitate to ask. I don't think I'll really be going into the details, so... Also, for those who are confused about Jiro's presence when the Heroes showed up, don't worry! Everything will be made clearer in the next chapter.**

 **Again, if there's anything you're unsure about, don't hesitate to ask! See you guys next chapter!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	27. Rescue Operation

**Wow.**

 **Just... wow. Seriously. I did _not_ expect so many reactions. I'M SO HAPPY! I've got so many reviews and awesome comments and you guys are simply fantastic! I had been working on Hagane/Ren for a while now, and I was really excited to finally reveal everything, and your reactions went beyond expectations. Anyway, I love you guys so much, and I know that I don't post often but, again: I'm using the Anime pace! I can't post if the episode isn't out yet!**

 **On another note, I apologize for this rather short chapter, but I can promise you this: the next one is MUCH longer AND it'll come out next weekend. So, without holding you up any longer...**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's decision and Kira's pain**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A few hours before the Heroes' intervention_

 _Hospital_

::

Kirishima checked his phone. "Yaoyorozu said to let her think about it. I wonder, though…"

"Well, no matter how fired up we are, we're not going anywhere without her help," pointed out Shoto.

"We can still use Deku," pointed out Jiro, the cat in her arms. She was having a hard time keeping him in place. "I'm telling you, he's trying to go after her."

"Maybe, but it's still- oh! Yaoyorozu!" greeted the red-haired boy, before noticing another figure behind him. "Midoriya!"

"Wait!"

The five students startled, turning to see their class representative coming their way, a scowl firmly planted on his lips.

"Of all people… you guys should know better!" he barked Izuku and Shoto's way. "Especially you two, who criticized me for _my_ rash actions and who, like me, had to receive a special pardon in the end! Why are you about to commit the same blunder I did!? This is foolish!"

"What're you talking about?" protested Kirishima.

"We're still under protection, and U.A.'s already facing hard times as it is. Who do you think will have to take responsibility for _your_ actions?"

"That's not how it is, Iida," assured Izuku, frowning. "Nobody said we're gonna break any laws-"

Without warning, Iida punched him right in the face. Jiro cursed loudly while Yaoyorozu stifled a gasp, and the two other boys tensed.

"I HAVE REGRETS TOO, AND OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!" snapped the bespectacled boy. "I'M YOUR CLASS PRESIDENT! NATURALLY, I WORRY ABOUT MY CLASSMATES! AND NOT JUST BAKUGO AND KIRA-SAN!" He took in a deep breath. "Seeing you hurt earlier… reminded me of my injured brother! What happens when your little vigilante act… takes you somewhere there's no coming back from, like my brother? Are you saying you don't give a damn!? Are you saying you don't care about how _I_ feel here!?"

"… Iida-"

"Iida," called Shoto, calmer. "You don't seriously think we're planning to smash down the door, guns blazing, do you?"

"…"

"We're getting them back _without_ fighting," added Kirishima. "It's gonna be a covert mission! That's how we Heroes in training can fight on the right side of the law!"

"I trust you, Todoroki-san, but, worse comes to worst, I should be there as backup," then announced Yaoyorozu. "Which is why I'm coming too."

"Yaoyorozu…!"

"I'm… not really sure I get it," admitted Izuku. "But the thought that we can still reach them… I just can't sit around doing nothing. I need… I need to go save them!"

"There's no swaying you, uh…?" Iida sighed, replacing his glasses. "In that case, take me with you!"

"You should make up your mind, you know?" sweatdropped Jiro, before shaking her head. "Whatever. We should really get going now. The more time we loose… the more at risk our friends are."

The other five nodded in agreement and, on that note, they left the hospital grounds.

* * *

.

.

They were now on the train, heading for Yokohama City, in Kanagawa. It was a two-hour train ride, so they'd get there around 10 P.M.

"Err… did anyone tell the others about the details of this mission?" then inquired Izuku, curious.

"Yeah. And then they wasted their time trying to stop us," confirmed Shoto, not really bothered by it.

"Uraraka was really harsh about it, just to drive the point home," added Kirishima.

"'Harsh' is an understatement," scoffed Jiro, mindlessly playing with Deku. "She sure knows how to get to your feelings."

::

 _"_ _I'm sure Bakugo will consider it disgraceful to get rescued… And Kira-chan… She's always trying her hardest to protect us. How do you think she'd feel if one of you gets hurt while trying to save her?"_

::

"Let me say this much: what we're about to do is a selfish thing that won't be accepted by anyone, even Bakugo. Kira will surely understand, but she won't be happy about it. If you wanna turn back, there's still time," pointed out Shoto.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't completely sure about this," scoffed Kirishima, munching on a meat bun. "Plus, Bakugo's not the kind of dude that'll let a Villain boss him around, and we all know how Red One can get when it comes to people telling her what she can and can't do."

"For all we know, she already burnt down the place," snorted Jiro.

That earned a few chuckles and some smiles. While the situation was dire, and what they were about to do was risky, they also knew that both of their friends could very well stand on their own. The Villains had made a mistake in targeting Katsuki, considering his ambition, and they had made a second mistake in taking Kira, knowing her short temper and her history with Hagane.

Their third mistake was to capture them _both_. Knowing them, those two were surely driving the Villains insane with their constant bickering, and that was a rather reassuring thought.

* * *

.

.

"We're here! It's Kamino Ward!"

Two hours after their departure, they had finally reached their destination.

"Guess those jerks are hiding out somewhere around here," grunted the red-haired boy. "Sure is crowded. So, where to, Yaoyorozu?"

"Just wait a second!" the girl stopped him. "From now on, we must exercise extreme vigilance! The Villains know our faces!"

"Right, gotta be all covert," nodded Izuku, hiding his face.

"We can't very well scout the neighborhood like that, though," pointed out Iida.

"We can just buy costumes or something- _whoa,_ calm down!" The purple-haired girl had more and more difficulties holding the cat in place. "Kira's around here, that's for sure."

"Costumes?" echoed Kirishima.

"There's a cheap shop over there," pointed Yaoyorozu. "Let's go."

"Let's move fast," agreed Shoto.

And move fast they did. Barely five minutes later, they all stepped out of the shop, all looking extremely out of character. Shoto was dressed as some sort of Yakuza member, Yaoyorozu looked like a much older woman, Iida seemed to be a server in a cheap Italian restaurant, Kirishima… was wearing something, though his hair was down, so it was already a lot, and Izuku was completely out of character, dressed as a thug with a goatee.

As for Jiro, well…

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," sweatdropped the girl.

She was dressed as a cat lady. Like, literally. She had an heavy fur coat, a gigantic hat that covered her distinct earlobes, and Deku was still trapped in her arms-

"Shit!"

Well, no, he wasn't in her arms anymore. Too preoccupied with the coat that kept falling off, her grasp had loosened, and the cat had used the opportunity to slip through her fingers.

Instantly, he disappeared into the crowd.

"Shit!" she repeated, throwing the coat and the hat away. "I'm going after him, you guys catch up as soon as you can!"

"Wait, Jiro-"

"Oh, it's U.A.!"

The students stiffened, but Jiro was already running away. She could still see the cat running ahead, so that was good thing, but she held no doubt that she'd loose him soon enough if he didn't slow down.

 _Thank god for this stamina training Kira put me through._

"Deku! Deku, wait- damn it, I told you to wait!"

Taking a sharp turn, she almost ran into someone, though that person caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks, sorry about… that…" She gulped, only now recognizing who she had ran into. "A-All Might!?"

"Young Jiro… what are you doing here?"

Startled, it took her a few seconds to realize that, behind him… were numerous other Heroes, along with dozens of police officers in full combat attires.

 _They're coming to save Kira and Bakugo,_ she realized. _But… they're not heading the same way the others are? Then there must be more than one hideout!_

"I've come after Kira," she admitted, picking up the cat that had miraculously stopped when seeing the Heroes. "Her cat tracked her all the way here, so I thought maybe I'd be able to figure out her's and Bakugo's location."

"This is not a mission for a student," he retorted, frowning.

"I know! I just wanted to find them, so that I could tell _you_ where to find them!" She was lying, more or less. "I know I can't engage them, I'm not stupid either."

"And you came alone?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. She wasn't about to rat the others out. Plus, if she told them, then the Heroes would be distracted. "So you've found them?"

The Top Hero simply nodded. The girl bit her lower lip.

"Then… let me come with you." His eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Not to fight! I just… I just want to make sure they're safe! I'm better suited for stealth missions, I can help you guys infiltrate it, and then hang back while you handle it!"

"Young Jiro-"

"All Might, we're moving in soon!" warned one of the officers.

"Understood!" He reported his attention to her. "Young Jiro… I admire your sense of friendship. And, while it is not a wise decision, I also know that you'll be going even if I tell you not to." The purple-haired girl blushed a little at that, somewhat sheepish. "However! You must stay by a Heroes' side at all time, and obey every command you are given. Is that understood?"

"H-hai!" _I can't believe he accepted!_

"Good. Edgeshot!"

After a few seconds, the Hero appeared. He glanced at the student, before reporting his attention to All Might.

"What is it?"

"Young Jiro here is going to lend us support for the infiltration of the building," he announced. "Would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

"I'll do what I can," agreed easily the ninja-like Hero. If All Might was telling him to, then surely it was a good idea. "Come with me, kid."

"R-right!"

* * *

.

.

"So?"

"They're in the building," confirmed the girl. She was kneeling on the ground, her earphone jacks planted into the wall. "Kira and Bakugo are here, at the door. The Villains with them… nine of them. You should move fast, I think they know you're planning something."

"Understood," nodded Edgeshot, before turning on his transmitter. "Nine Villains confirmed, two hostages confirmed. Hostages near the door, so limit the range of damage. They're aware of something, though, so we'll probably need a distraction-"

Without warning, though, Deku suddenly ran into the building. Jiro blinked as, thanks to her Quirk, she heard the window breaking farther down the hall, followed by loud exclamations.

"Go," she let out, eyes wide. Realizing no one was moving, she snapped her head at Edgeshot. "Go! The cat distracted them!"

"Launch the attack now!" ordered instantly the Hero.

 ** _"_** ** _Roger!"_**

Jiro let out a short breath as the action started, pulling away from the hall. Kira was there, and so was Bakugo, but she hadn't hear anything from the rest of the group she had come with. They had surely gone to the second hideout, and she couldn't help but feel a little smug.

 _I was right about the cat all along!_

She didn't know her good mood wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

.

.

 _More or less five minutes later_

 _Second hideout, students' rescue group_

::

There was a loud noise, followed by some coughing. The noise echoed again and, this time, a familiar voice echoed.

"That thing… tastes nasty… The hell was that?"

 _Kira,_ realized Izuku. _It's Kira!_

"I… don't know…" Katsuki was apparently with her, coughing too. "It stinks…"

The five students were frozen in place by the killing intent emanating from the new Villain that had showed up and, most of all, their fear. They had believed everything would end well, but then that unknown enemy had shown up and blown everyone away…

And now, their friends were here too, facing that very enemy head on.

"Apologies… Bakugo, Suttoki…" The voice was hollow, chilling.

Izuku would have screamed in frustration if he wasn't so terrified.

 _My body wouldn't move back then. That's why I couldn't save him! But now… now, I'm frozen out of fear, while he's right over there… And Kicchan's here too… All For One mustn't have realized we're here, or he wouldn't be talking so freely right now. It's about six or seven meters to them from here! I could use Full Cowling and reach them in a second… But what then? Could we really get away? Where to? I wouldn't be able to grab them both anyway… And everyone else would be in big trouble too! We need a plan here, for everyone! Either way, I have to do something! If I don't act now, then… then…_

Before he could muster up the strength to move, though, Iida suddenly grabbed him to keep him in place. Startled, the boy didn't fight back, and they kept on listening, trying to figure out what to do.

All Might then showed up, though Shoto didn't really noticed. All he could focus on was how Kira was just there, not even ten meters away. From what he could hear, she was trapped. She had mentioned something about Ren spilling information just now, and his mind was working fast, putting the pieces together.

::

 _"_ _It's Ren! He's-"_

::

That's what she tried to tell them, back in the forest. Ren was actually the mole all along, and she found out, and that was why Hagane took her. But would her brother actually do that?

 _To protect her, he would._

The fight started. He was listening with a distracted ear, trying to think of some sort of plan to put into action. He needed to help her, get her away from that psycho, _save_ her… but how? If he rushed in without a plan, then he'd only make things harder for everyone.

"Oh, trying to fight back?" He then heard Hagane. He was closer now. "How… annoying. Look, I told you I'd let you go as soon as I was done with my stuff, right? Why bother fighting back?"

"As if I'd let a Villain boss me around!" she snapped, and some sort of relief washed over him despite the situation. She hadn't changed at all despite what she had just gone through. "I'm not some toy you can play with, Hagane! I'm going to stop you, even if it's the last thing I do!"

A weak smile found its way to his lips. It would seem that Kira could hold her own for a little while longer.

The smile quickly disappeared, though, when he realized that the situation was only becoming worst. If they didn't act quickly, then Kira and Bakugo would be taken again. And this time... This time, there would be no way to find them.

 _She'll be out of my reach._

"Argh! You little devil!" suddenly cursed the black-haired man.

There was a hiss, one the boy easily recognized.

 _Her cat?_ Shoto blinked, surprised. _Then Jiro was right, Deku was actually looking for Kira…_

"Eat that!" It was followed by the distinct sound of someone hitting metal.

There was a gasp, a crack, a crash. A cloud of dust rose above the wall, and it took him a few seconds to realize that Hagane had landed barely three meters away from the wall behind which they were hiding. Unable to help it, he twisted his head and peeked through one of the numerous holes in the wall. At first, he could only see dust, but he soon spotting the glittering metal of a broken mask.

 _Hagane's?_

"Meow!"

"Deku?"

He shifted his glance to the source of the voice. He couldn't see very well, but it really was the ginger. Her hair was a wild mess, she was handcuffed, she wasn't wearing any shoes and, from what he could see, her hands were heavily injured. There was also some blood tainting her shirt, her shoulder obviously injured.

"Ah, shit… I can't believe this just happened…" Hagane groaned, extremely close to their hideout now.

Shoto narrowed his eyes when realizing that all of the other fights had stopped, everyone curious enough to set aside their battles to see Hagane's face.

 _Wait…_ He then spotted something caught in the cat's claws. _A wig…?_

"Got caught by that damned… damned… achoo! Damned cat…"

 _He's allergic to cats?_ He realized. That tidbit of information was familiar, somehow.

Hagane sneezed yet again. Where did he hear about it?

 _Think, think, think!_

As the dust slowly settled down, he could make out his shape, slowly rising back up.

There was a flash of white.

 _No way._

His hair was white. Hagane's hair was white.

 _White hair and allergic to cats._

 _Could this be…?_

Kira choked down a disbelieving gasp. Shoto could only watch, along with the rest of his classmates, as Hagane took something off his face and threw it on the ground.

 _Blue contacts…?_

"No way…" murmured Yaoyorozu.

"This.. this can't be happening…" Kirishima bit out.

"Well, guess the cat's out of the bag, uh?" Hagane then joked, sneezing again.

 _No, not Hagane._ Shoto felt sick. _It's…_

"Ren…?"

"Yo."

Yaoyorozu slapped an hand over her mouth. Izuku's eyes were wide, unfocused. Iida couldn't seem to breathe. Kirishima was shaking.

Shoto wanted to throw up.

 _Her brother… her own brother…_

"We need… we need to get her out of here…" gasped out Izuku. "Her and Kacchan, we need to save them… With them around, All Might can't go all out… And now that Hagane… Hagane revealed himself, Kicchan's in shock, she won't be able to fight back properly…"

"We can't, Midoriya, we-" protested Iida.

"Yes, we can!" the boy cut him off. "'Cause we won't be 'engaging' in battle! We ought to be able to get away and rescue both of them at the same time. There is a way!"

"Go on," instantly prompted Shoto.

Now was not the time to let their emotions take over. Kira needed them _now,_ and he'd be damned if they let her go again.

* * *

"You… can't be serious…" Kira's knees buckled, her legs were shaking so badly she couldn't stand up. She barely noticed as she hit the ground, eyes fixated on her brother. "Ren… you must be joking… tell me you're joking…"

"Kira, sweetie." He shook his head with a sigh. "You were never one to deny the truth, even less so when it's before your eyes. Why start now?"

"You were him… all along…? Hagane… and you…" She felt dizzy, faint. "I thought you were just a mole… but you were actually _him…"_ Tears welled up in her eyes. "You… killed our parents…?"

"I did a lot of things, far worst than that. Don't dwell on it too much."

"I _fought_ for you! I- I decided to become a Hero so that I could _protect_ you! So that- so that I could bring _you_ justice! I… I _trusted_ you…" She didn't know what to do. Her own brother was the one she swore to stop. What was she supposed to do now? Anger growing, she pushed down the hurt of the betrayal and wiped away the tears before they could come out. "And you had the galls to tell me that you're doing this for me!? You _lied_ to me! To everyone!"

::

 _"_ _Ren!"_

 _"_ _What?" he stopped, glancing back at her._

 _"_ _No more secrets, alright?"_

 _He stared for a moment, before smiling back._

 _"_ _Alright. I promise."_

::

"I only ever lied to you about one thing," he admitted, scratching his head. "But that's a story for another time. Can't you see? I _am_ doing this for you!" he then retorted, his voice rising a little. "No, you can't see it now… you're not ready yet… you wouldn't understand… But all I'm doing, I'm doing for you! It's always been for you! I've lied all these years… betrayed so many people… I've done all this and so much more, _just for you!_ You always admired Heroes, so of course you wouldn't understand now… but the world we're living in? It's cruel. It's going to _destroy_ you. And now?" He let out a sharp, hollow laugh. "Well, I guess it's as good of a way as any to find me out, because you'll finally open your eyes to see the ugly truth. I wished I had had more time to settle things, but I'll take what I can get for now."

Her throat dry, the fiery teen forced herself to stand. She couldn't show weakness, no matter who stood in her way. She'd think about it once she had the time but, right now, time wasn't a luxury she could afford.

Red clashed with red, and she took a short breath.

"I'm not coming with you, Ren."

He stared for a moment, before waving his hand. Instantly, her handcuffs fell on the ground with a loud 'CLANG'. Deku jumped into her arms, and she held on to him, seeking some sort of support that'll help her not to crumble here and then.

"I know. I told you, you're not ready yet. It's as I said before, isn't it? You have difficulties seeing the bigger picture," he mused, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's only a question of time, though. Be it tomorrow, in a month, or in a year, you'll come to understand what I've been trying to show you all along."

"I don't think so," she replied, calmer now. "You're my brother, Ren, and I love you… but I won't simply stand aside as you keep hurting my friends. I told you too, didn't I?" She offered a bitter smile. "Be it as Hagane, or as Ren, I'm going to stop you. Be it tomorrow, in a month, or in a year, but I _will_ stop you."

He chuckled a little at that. "Guess we'll have to wait to see who'll win then, right? The Hero… or the Villain…? Though frankly, I'm not really worried about the outcome. We're family, Kira! I'm the only one you have, the only one you'll always be able to actually come back to. We'll _always_ be together." In a theatric gesture, he spread open his arms. "I won't be going after you anymore. You're the one who'll come back to me."

She stared at him for a moment longer, struggling to decide her next course of action. She couldn't really fight back, and Katsuki was still surrounded by the Villains, and All Might and All For One had started battling again, and-

The wall behind Ren suddenly exploded.

"KICCHAN!" The girl's eyes widened as she saw familiar three figures fly above her head. "RUN!"

 _They're getting Katsuki,_ she understood instantly. _And Hagane… Ren, he's letting me go. It's our chance._

"Clever brats," snorted Ren, running an hand through his hair. He was obviously done fighting for the day. "Not going after them?"

She hesitated one last moment, before her eyes landed on two more of her friends, still behind the wall. She met Shoto's gaze for half-a-second, but it was enough to steel her resolve.

"Next time we meet… it'll be as Hero and Villain," she warned, feeling sick at her own words. "Don't expect any mercy. _Fire Rocket!"_

And she was propelled after her friends.

Ren's smirk twisted into a smaller smile as he watched her go. "See ya around, Little Spark."

* * *

They had managed to grab Katsuki, but were now dangerously closing in on the ground. The Villains tried to stop them, but were intercepted by Mount Lady, who woke up just in time to allow them to escape. As she collapsed, the Villains tried once again to get them, but were this time stopped by Gran Torino.

Kira passed by them in a flash, focused on reaching her friends.

She didn't dare look back.

The ginger didn't really notice when she finally landed. She somehow managed a safe landing, though she had no doubt her feet were going to kill her once the adrenaline shot down.

"Kicchan!"

"Izuku…?" She stared at him for a moment, puzzled. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"Err, it's a long story… Oh!" His phone was ringing, and he answered. "Todoroki-kun? Yeah, we're fine. What about you guys? Have you managed to get away?" He waited for a moment, before relief showed over his face. "Thank God. We're by the station! That shockwave hasn't reached up to here, apparently. The rescue's a success!"

"I didn't get rescued!" growled Katsuki. "You chuckle-heads were just the best escape route outta here! I just… didn't wanna be in All Might's way."

At that, Kira lowered her gaze. It was such a fucked up mess…

 _Ren…_

There was a sharp pang in her heart, making her gasp.

"Kira?" Kirishima was instantly by her side. "Are you-"

 _"_ _KIRA!"_

Someone suddenly barreled into the ginger, almost knocking her over. At first startled, the girl then recognized the newcomer.

"Kyo-chan!?"

"Thank God you're alright," exhaled the purple-haired girl. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

"Actually-"

 ** _"_** ** _We're reporting live from the attack on Kamino Ward!"_** On the TV above their heads suddenly appeared the devastated area they had just escaped, with two figures facing off in the middle. **_"It's a nightmarish scene! In no time at all, Kamino Ward has been leveled to dust! At the moment, it appears All Might is locked in battle with the Villain thought to be the mastermind! I- I can't believe it! A single Villain destroyed the city! A single Villain is proving to be more than a match for All Might's power!"_**

And so they could only watch as the horrible battle began. Contrarily to the others, though, Izuku and Kira could feel an actual pressure. They _knew_ All Might's true state, his power limit, his actual physical form…

They knew that he wouldn't be able to go on like that for much longer.

 _The Symbol of Peace can't die yet,_ she protested weakly. _Izuku isn't ready for such a burden… and the world still needs All Might…_

And then, the dreaded attack happened. For some reason, All Might didn't dodge it, so Kira easily guessed a civilian must have been in its range too. And, finally, as the dust settled down... All Might's true form was revealed.

"Fuck!" Kira wanted to tear her hair off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What…?"

"Uh?"

"Who's that skeleton?"

 ** _"_** ** _Wait… what the…? My eyes aren't deceiving me, are they, viewers? All Might seems… emaciated…"_**

"All Might!?"

"Whoa… he can't really be…"

"No… no, I can't bear seeing him like this!"

"All Might…"

"If you can't beat him… then who the hell can?"

"Forget how he looks, he's still All Might, isn't he?"

"He always comes and saves the day somehow!"

"C'mon All Might, you can do it!"

Kira watched as, all around them, the civilians started cheering and shouting encouragements to the Symbol of Peace. Even in that condition, he still inspired their hearts… Her throat constricted, her heart was still in pain, and she had to let it out somehow.

"GET HIM ALREADY, ALL MIGHT!"

Her yell was lost in the cacophony, but she couldn't have cared less. She knew he couldn't hear them, but she also knew that this… this couldn't be the end. And so, along with her friends, she kept on screaming, from the bottom of her heart, because supporting him from afar was the only thing they could do now.

The other Heroes finally showed up. They lent him their support, rescued the civilian that kind-of was in his way, distracted All For One… The support of everyone present and watching must have reached him somehow, for his will to fight suddenly came back.

The clash that followed would more than probably go down in history.

"Oh God…"

Silence befell the crowd. No one dared to make a noise, eyes fixated on the screen. And then, the smoke cleared, only to reveal All Might now standing above his enemy.

He raised his fist in the air to declare his victory.

 ** _"_** ** _The Villain… he's not moving! He won! ALL MIGHT WON! The Hero stands victorious!"_**

And then, it was absolute mayhem. Hoping not to loose sight of each other, the students stayed as close as possible. The train weren't moving, and most of the civilians were soon directed towards nursing facilities, while others handed blankets and food.

"I couldn't keep track of where Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu-san went," informed Iida. "I would have liked to join back up with them, but…"

"For the time being, let's just hustle out of here," proposed Kirishima. "We've got report back to the Heroes about Bakugo and Kira."

"Yeah…"

 ** _"_** ** _You're…"_** The students stopped in their tracks as, suddenly, All Might's voice echoed. Lifting their heads, they saw the Symbol of Peace pointing his finger at the camera. **_"You're next."_**

Instantly, the crowd started cheering again. They all believed it was directed to the Villains that had managed to escape. However, Kira knew better than that.

 _He's talking to Izuku. Could it be… that he reached his limit?_

She glanced at her friend, and gritted her teeth when realizing he was crying. He had obviously come to the same conclusions.

And then, all the pain she had been pushing down until now came back.

 _Ren…_

The adrenaline was wearing off. All Might had won. The pressure was vanishing, the Hero was victorious, they had been rescued… Now that she no longer had anything to focus on, she could only think back to the sharp betrayal of her brother.

 _Ren…_

"O-oi! Kira!"

It took her a few seconds to realize she had just collapsed, Kirishima catching her just before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" he frowned, helping her sit.

Jiro's eyes widened. "She's injured! Shoot, I completely forgot… Come on, let's get you to the nearest hospital!"

"It…" She could barely say the words. "It was Ren, wasn't it? I wasn't dreaming, was I…?"

At that, her friends stiffened. Well, saved for the purple-haired girl, who still didn't know what had happened.

"Kicchan…" sniffed Izuku, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." To everyone's surprise, it was Katsuki who answered. His tone was flat, blank. "It was him."

That simple statement broke through the last of her barriers. A foolish part of her had still been caught in denial but… now…

"Ren…" Unable to stop it any longer, she started crying. As the tears flowed down, she let out choked wails, barely muffled as Kirishima started rocking her softly, holding her tightly. "DAMN IT!"

The battle was finally over. They had won but, to Kira, it felt as if she had just lost.

 _Ren…_

 _I love you…_

* * *

 **So... yeah. That's the conclusion of the Kamino Ward Arc. I know some of you might have expected a little more, but Kira's under shock. Lashing out wasn't an option but breaking down wasn't either, so she simply tried to ignore the situation until she finally couldn't. For those who wonder about why the hell Jiro was with the Heroes... Well, it really was just because she wouldn't have been of any more use with the original rescue group, frankly. And the only reason All Might accepted that she followed them was really because he knew she'd have gone anyway.**

 **Kira's mental state will be more explored/explained the next chapters. Again, don't hesitate to ask if you have questions. See you guys next chapter!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	28. Momentary Peace

**Heya! So, as promised: here's the new chapter! It's much longer than the last one, though you have to know: it has both the last episode that came out and the one coming out next week. I know I said I would follow with the anime, but I'll make an exception on this one. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited, it's always fun to see old and new faces ;-)**

 **Also, a few of you remarked that the situation with Ren and Kira was similar to Itachi and Sasuke's. And I gotta say... I didn't think about that. However, it's not exactly the same either, but it won't be coming up for a long, long... very long time. So, I guess I'll just have to leave you guys in the dark for a while longer.**

 **Oh, and for all of those who ship Kira/Katsuki: this chapter is for you.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's mental state and Kira's determination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira was staring out of the window. She felt… empty. Exhausted.

A day had passed since… everything. She had been escorted to the hospital by the police officers, who questioned her on the whole way about everything that had happened. She gave them all the details, including Hagane's true identity. Search parties were immediately sent to find Ren, but she knew they wouldn't find him.

Recovery Girl had come by later to heal her. The burns on her palms were treated, and only some rougher skin was left from the awful experience. Her feet were scrapped like hell, but it'd all be gone in a week at most. As for her shoulder, well, the wounds weren't really deep, so they healed up in the night. All in all, Kira was perfectly healthy again.

Physically, at least.

 _Ren…_ Even though she loved him still, the betrayal hurt, and left many questions swirling in her mind. Why did he kill their parents? Why did he betray everyone? How long had this been going on? _Probably for years, but I was too blinded by my own ambition to see it. And now what?_

Now what? Truly the most important question.

"Meow?"

The girl stroke Deku, not really paying attention.

The more she thought about it, the more obvious then answer became, though. No matter what had just been discovered, she was still a student at U.A., a future Hero. Her brother had made his choice, and the reason why didn't really matter at the moment. Right here, right now, what mattered was what _her_ choice would be.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kira-chan?"

She tore her eyes off the sky to meet Naomasa's. The officer offered her a tentative smile, but it was quickly replaced by a resigned sigh.

"We couldn't find him," he then announced, closing the door behind him. He sat on the chair next to her bed. "By the time we got to your apartment, most of his stuff had been taken. The group sent at the station only found the Archives opened, and many files were missing." He ran an hand through his hair. "Kira, I don't know what to say-"

"I'm going to stop him."

He blinked, looking back at her. She was gazing down at her opened hands, lingering on the scars left by Stain and the paler skin left by her little stunt back at the training camp.

"I'm going to stop him," she then repeated, more firmly. "Because no matter his reasons, what he's doing is _wrong._ And, no matter how much I love him, I can't just let him hurt people. I'd rather… I'd rather be the one to defeat him. And… I want answers, too. I need to know why he did all of this."

"I understand," assured her father figure, eyes softening. His hand fell on her head, and he ruffled her hair gently. "Just don't forget you're not alone in this, alright? You've got me, you've got your friends, you've got your teachers…"

"I know. Thanks, Nao-san."

"Sure thing. I'll contact you if we find anything."

"Please do."

After what, he left. He still had a lot of work to do, after all, and the Suttoki's case was only one of his many problems at the moment, no matter how close he was to them.

 _Stay strong, Kira-chan._

* * *

.

.

A day later, she was finally allowed out of the hospital. She texted her friends to let them know, before heading for the school. After all, she might have decided to pursue on her path to become a Hero, but… it didn't mean she would actually be allowed to do so.

Due to her brother being a part of the League of Villains, it put her not only in the position of target, but also in the position of potential traitor. She already noticed how wary the officers –some of which she had known for years!- had been around her that very morning, and she held no doubt that most of the Pro Heroes would feel the same.

And, really, she couldn't blame them.

 _No matter. As long as I can still be a student, then the rest doesn't matter._

She finally reached U.A. High School. She hesitated for a moment, before going in, nervousness settling in. What would she do if she was refused? There were many other Hero programs, but U.A.'s was the best, and all of her friends were there too…

"Oh, isn't that miss Suttoki?" She startled a little at the voice, before spotting Present Mic heading her way. "Already back on your feet, uh? Nice job~!"

"Thanks…" She didn't really know how to act at the moment. He seemed to be his usual self, so that was already a good start. "Do you know where I can find Headmaster Nezu?"

"Sure thing! He's in his office, though he's with Aizawa, Vlad and All Might-"

"All the better," she assured. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

She bowed, before heading for the Headmaster's office. Considering how friendly Present Mic had been, she guessed that she was worrying over nothing. However, it didn't feel right to simply assume she was still welcome.

After all, she could have stopped the Villains' attack on the training camp.

 _Too late for regrets,_ she scolded herself. _Stupid girl…_

Deku, on her shoulder, simply licked her cheek. That made her smile a little, though the smile vanished when she reached the office.

"Well, no turning back now," she mumbled, and knocked.

 _"_ _Come in!"_

Breathing in deeply to calm herself, she then entered.

"Oh, Suttoki-chan!" greeted the mouse-man, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

The fiery teen bit her lower lip, glancing to the other three Heroes, before sighing.

"I don't really know how to put this…" Hesitating, she then bowed deeply. "Please, allow me to pursue my studies in the Hero Course!"

"Suttoki-chan…?"

"I… With my brother… now a Villain, with him having betrayed everyone, I would understand if your faith in me has wavered," she admitted, feeling a little sick. "But I beg of you! Please, allow me to remain in U.A.!"

…

…

…

"Suttoki-chan… You aren't your brother."

She stiffened a little, rising her head. The Headmaster was still smiling, even though it seemed a little sad.

"Please, do not burden yourself with your brother's choices."

"I… I had my suspicions," she admitted, straightening. "Kind of. I was suspecting Ren of being Hagane's informant, but I just… couldn't bring myself to believe it. But- but knowing I could have prevented _all_ of this… if I had just _talked_ to someone…"

All Might placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Only the Villains are to blame, young Suttoki."

"But if I at least _said_ something-"

"Suttoki." She cut herself off at Aizawa's interruption. "Did you know the Villains were going to attack the training camp?"

"What? No! But- but I-"

"Did you know they would target Bakugo?"

"No, but-"

"Did you know what awaited All Might?"

"… no."

"Then why are you blaming yourself for anything?" He replied, his tone sharp. "You might be a constant headache, but you're not a traitor. Anyone thinking otherwise is simply stupid."

"… thanks, Aizawa-sensei." The ginger _did_ feel a little better at his reassurance. "Then… that means I'm still a student?"

"Of course, Suttoki-chan," smiled the Headmaster.

Relieved, she let herself fall in the nearest chair. "Thank God… Though, what'll happen now? Is everyone coming back to U.A.?"

"We are working on it," confirmed Nezu, sipping his tea. "New security measures will be put into place… Oh!" He suddenly remembered something. "Aizawa-kun? Mind informing her?"

"Right…" The man sighed a little. Kira turned to him, curious. "Since the campus is the only place where we can guarantee the students' security, new dorms will be put into place. We're building them as we speak, but it'll take a few more days."

"That means I don't have anywhere to stay?" she understood. _I could text Izuku and ask him if I can stay until the new dorms are ready-_

"We arranged something for you, until the new dorms are finished," assured her homeroom teacher. "Bakugo's family kindly accepted to take you in for that time."

…

…

…

"You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, I'll take you there."

"You're kidding, _right!?"_

"Let's go."

"Ai-Aizawa-sensei! No, wait, you can't- _Aizawa-sensei!"_

* * *

He wasn't kidding.

Sitting in the backseat, Kira was muttering curses under her breath. Why did she have to go live with Katsuki, of all people? Though, then again, maybe it was for their safety. After all, it was much easier to look over them both if they lived together. With the Hero community in uproar, no doubt that not many had the time to watch over two different households.

 _Still, though…_

"Deep in thoughts, young Suttoki?"

Oh, All Might was in the car too. Apparently, they were going to use the opportunity to meet with everyone's parents and try to convince them to send their kids back to U.A.'s Hero Course.

"Just wondering how this is all going to end," she shrugged, leaning against the window.

"Aren't we all…" He mused, before glancing at her. "If you don't mind me asking… What will you do about your brother's situation?"

"For now? Nothing," the teen admitted. She noticed how Aizawa-sensei's shoulders seemed to relax a little, and realized the he must have been worried about her answer. "I'm not strong enough to take him on. Plus, I don't even have my License yet. There's no way for me to do anything as I am now. Or at least, nothing legal."

"You'll have to face him one day, though," the blond pointed out. "It might be a difficult obstacle to surpass, but-"

"All Might," she cut him off, smiling a little. "I love my brother, I really do… and that's why I can't just let him go. I can't let him walk down this path any longer. We… we might be family, but we're on different sides in this day-to-day war, now. No matter how much I love him… I can't agree with what he's doing. So, I'm going to stop him, no matter what it takes."

"… I see. I admire your strength of character, young Suttoki!" All Might offered her a thumbs up. "You'll truly grow up to be a wonderful Hero!"

Kira blinked, startled, before her smile widened a little, brighter this time. The support offered by the Hero made her feel warm, seemed to fill some sort of void that had been growing in her chest ever since Ren's betrayal.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kira stayed in the car for most of the visits but, from what she'd gathered, it had gone smoothly for most of them. She had been a little worried when they finally reached Bakugo's house but, when All Might opened the door and gestured for her to come in, she understood it had gone well enough.

 _Well, too late to back out now._

Grabbing her suitcase and Deku, who had fallen asleep in the meantime, she then made her way to the house. All Might ushered her inside, and she soon found herself facing the Bakugo family.

Kind of.

"STOP HITTING ME YOU CRAZY OLD BAT!"

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!?"

"K-Katsuki, don't-"

"SHADDUP DAD!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

The ginger stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. None of them had noticed her yet, and Aizawa-sensei was rubbing his temples tiredly.

She sweatdropped. _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, uh?_

"Well, we shall take our leave, then," announced the Symbol of Peace. "Thank you again for agreeing to look after young Suttoki."

"Uh?" Bakugo's mother looked up, and blinked at the ginger, surprised. Then, her scowl shifted into a grin. "Sure thing!"

"Wait, what!?" exclaimed Katsuki, only now noticing her. "The fuck are you doing here, Carrot?"

"I'll be staying over," she answered plainly, completely ignoring him and bowing to his parents. "Thank you for your generosity. Please take care of me."

"What the fuck!?" repeated Katsuki, more and more pissed.

"Such an incredibly polite girl," smiled his father, calm once again. "Though I have to warn you, we have a very… intense, family relationship-"

"Oi, Carrot! You became deaf or something!?" snapped the blond. "Or you're so pathetic that you were injured again in the ears when coming here!?"

"So, if cursing bothers you-" pursued the man, only to be cut off again.

"Shut the hell up, Spikey! I'm fucking tired and I don't wanna deal with your damn shit right now!" she finally snapped back.

The two of them started bickering, and Bakugo's father sweatdropped. "Nevermind, she'll probably feel at home."

The teachers left. The two kids were still yelling at each other, and the two parents now felt a little left out.

"Okay, how about we get you settled, Kira-san?" Bakugo's mother clasped her hands together, drawing their attention. "There's a room next to Katsuki's that you can use. Oi, Katsuki! Bring her bag upstairs!"

"What? Don't order me around, hag! And like hell I'll do that!"

"Do as your mother says!" snapped the woman.

"I think I'll do it myself," snorted Kira, propping her bag on her shoulders. "I'm afraid he might _accidentally_ blow it up otherwise."

"I'm not the one who looses control every time, Carrot," sneered the blond.

"No," agreed the girl, smirking a little. "You're just an asshole."

"Why you…"

Somehow, they ended up heading upstairs anyway, still insulting each other on the way up. Watching them go, Bakugo's mother snickered.

"Dear?" wondered her husband.

"I like her," simply stated the woman, heading for the kitchen. "She's not afraid to talk back."

"She reminds me of you," admitted the man, a little sheepishly.

That earned a laugh from his wife. "Something's telling me Katsuki met his match, uh?"

With that, her husband could only agree.

* * *

.

.

The evening was rather eventful. There was a lot of yelling and cursing involved, she _might_ have thrown a fork at Katsuki's head, and he maybe kind of tried to strangle her. It was fun, though. It took her mind off of everything that had happened. In a way, she envied the bomber. Even if he didn't really show it, she could tell he cared a lot about his family.

 _Having dinner, fighting, hanging out, being with your family…_ The ginger sighed a little, staring up at the stars. _Not something I'll do anytime soon._

While it had been fun while it lasted, she also didn't want to intrude more than she already was. Katsuki had calmed down, but he was still pissed, and she could only understand his position. Had it been the other way around, she wouldn't have been happy either.

So, there she was: sitting on the porch outside, enjoying the warmth of the night and less enjoying her loneliness.

"Mom's saying you should come back inside."

"Holy shit!" Jumping a little, Kira looked up, only to find Katsuki at his window, just a few meters above her head. "When'd you get there?"

"Just now. Though seriously, you should come back inside before the hag drags you back inside by the ear," he replied, rolling his eyes. "She's scared the Villains might pop up again."

"Understandable," sighed the ginger. She didn't feel like fighting right now, so she'd keep the civil conversation going a little longer. "You have a nice family."

"… I guess."

They kept silent for a while. This kind of peace was something they wouldn't be able to enjoy much longer.

"Ne, Katsuki?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry for barging in like that," she admitted, bringing her knees to her chest. "But I'm grateful, too. I know you could have had me kicked out if you really wanted to."

"You overestimate my power," he snorted. "My mom's practically in love with you, no way is she letting you go."

"Should I be worried?" joked the ginger.

"Nan. Unless she shows up at four A.M. in your room with an apron singing under her breath about how she wants to adopt you, you should be fine."

"… that sounds oddly specific."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," he sweatdropped.

That made her laugh a little, and she sighed again though, this time, it was a happy sigh. "You know, in a way… I'm really glad I ended up coming here."

"Why? We hate each other."

"I don't _hate_ you, moron. You're just a jerk most of the time and yeah, back before U.A., you were a bully whom I just wanted to pummel into the ground-"

"Just get to the point, idiot."

" _But_ I never hated you. Well, okay, maybe a little, but you've matured a lot since we got into U.A.," she shrugged. "You're just ambitious, and that's kind of normal for people who want to become Heroes, right?"

"I guess. But you didn't answer my other question," he pointed out.

She thought it over for a moment. "Why… Well, I guess it's just because you're the only one who I knew would treat me as per usual. I mean, with what happened with Ren and this whole Villain mess, everyone's really worried, and also a little wary. You're the only one treating me like normal, so I guess it makes me feel like nothing has really changed."

"That's stupid," he scoffed, leaning over the edge to look at her. Kira raised an eyebrow, curious. "Things _have_ changed. Denying that would be fucking idiotic. But you? You haven't changed. You're still that damn, annoying, pain-in-the-ass Carrot, right?"

She laughed outright at that.

 _Of all things to say…_

"Wow, Spikey. Didn't know you could get so deep," she teased.

"Tche." He disappeared for a second, before something flew out of the window and landed on her head. "Just come back inside when you're done sulking."

"I'm not… sulking…" She trailed off when realizing that what he had thrown was actually his jacket. "Katsuki…?"

But his window was now closed, and his light was turned off. Chuckling to herself, the fiery teen put on the jacket. It was somewhat too big for her, but it was also warm, and comfortable.

 _I can't believe it,_ she shook her head, in shock. _He's actually a softie inside, isn't he? That's fricking hilarious! But…_ A small smile stretched her lips as she tightened the jacket around her shoulders. _It's nice, too._

When she looked back to the night sky, the stars suddenly seemed a little brighter.

* * *

 _Run, run, run, run, run-_

 _"Don't leave me!"_

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Ren...?_

 _"I won't go after you anymore."_

 _Stop it! Why are you doing this?_

 _"Don't hurt them!"_

 _"You're the one who'll come back to me."_

 _NO!_

* * *

.

.

Kira yawned, entering the kitchen. "'Morning…"

"Good morning, Kira… chan…?" Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother, blinked.

Once. Twice. Then, she burst in laughter.

"O-oh God… That's fucking precious! Bwahahah!"

"What…?" It took the ginger a few seconds to understand that it was her hair. She kind of forgot how it could look in the morning. "Ugh…"

"Dear, what is it?" wondered Masaru, lowering his newspaper. His eyes then landed on Kira, and he gaped for a few seconds. "Wha… your hair…"

He started laughing too. Kira sighed in defeat, knowing it was no use fighting it.

"Oi! Why are ya all so damn noisy in the morning? Just shut up already," grunted Katsuki, entering the kitchen. "What's going…"

He stared at Kira, for once genuine surprise written all over his face.

Then, he snorted, his lips twitching. "Trying out a new look, Carrot?"

"Ah, ah, ah," she deadpanned. "I'm _dying_ of laughter."

That sent the two adults into another laughing fit and, this time, she didn't miss the actual smile that lingered on the bomber's lips. It was an unusual sight, she had only caught a glimpse of it a few times before, when he was with Kirishima, and it did make her feel a little smug. She made Bakugo Katsuki smile, gor God's sake!

"A-alright, let's go upstairs and see what we can do about this mess," then proposed Mitsuki, grabbing the girl's shoulders and pushing her forward. "Come on, come on!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean- _wait!_ " She couldn't really fight back as the woman pushed her upstairs. "Damn it, don't touch- _no, you're not cutting it!_ And why- argh! S-Spikey! Spikey, come save me from your mother ASAP!"

He snorted. "No way, I'm not suicidal!"

 _"_ _Traitor!"_ A door slammed, and no more noise could be heard.

…

…

…

"Think she's gonna be fine?" couldn't help but wondered Masaru.

Katsuki simply shrugged, not having an answer to that.

* * *

.

.

Kira stared at her reflection, mouth slightly agape.

 _It… actually suits me…_

The teen never really was one who bothered with appearances. Her lion mane had always been a hassle to handle, but she liked it long and so she never really cut it, even though it tended to end up a wild wreck. Washing it was a pain, too, and brushing it was a challenge she never managed to fully overcome.

So, when Mitsuki grabbed the brush, Kira had feared the worst.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?"

She had apparently been worried for nothing, though.

"You're a miracle worker," she praised, honest. "How did you do that? I gave up years ago!"

Not only was her hair _finally_ free of any kind of knots –which was already an amazing feat to accomplish- but Mitsuki had also braided it.

And, not only did it suit Kira, but it also proved to be terribly useful.

"I don't think I remember the last time I wasn't blinded by my hair," she admitted, still in awe. "And damn, I didn't think it had gotten this long…" Braided, it reached her rear. She beamed at the woman. "Thanks, Mitsuki-san! And… well, not just for that. Thank you, for taking me in and welcoming me in your home, even if it's only for a short time. It… it really means a lot to me."

The red-eyed woman patted her head, smiling softly. "You've been through a lot, eh? You know, when we heard that Katsuki had been taken, we were really worried. But then, we learnt that you were with him and, somehow, I found it reassuring."

"Reassuring?"

"We saw you at the Sports Festival," chuckled Mitsuki. "I know Katsuki's strong, but I personally think you can give him a run for his money, if not beat him. Knowing that you were together just made me feel a little better. Well, that and because I knew that he'd get out of it safely if he wasn't alone."

"I didn't really do much, in the end," admitted the teen, lowering her head. "He was facing them alone while I was forced to face… another Villain. Frankly, I think he would have been just as fine on his own."

"Maybe," her classmate's mother agreed. "But even though it might be selfish, I still felt better knowing he wasn't alone into this."

"Understandable, I guess." They exchanged a smile at that, before Kira sighed a little. "Though, I gotta ask something."

"What is it?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure your hair isn't long enough for braiding it," pointed out the ginger. "So please, _please_ tell me you've learnt how to do it using Katsuki as a guinea pig."

At that, Mitsuki's smile twisted into a smirk. "I've got pictures, if you wanna see them."

 _"_ _Yes!"_

* * *

.

.

Katsuki felt his guts churn. Scrunching his nose, dread sending a chill down his spine, he took a peek in the living room.

He instantly spotted his mother sitting on the couch, that damn Carrot next to her. He noticed for a moment the distinct change of hairstyle, but that information was quickly shoved aside as he saw what they were doing.

 _God, no._

"Oh, Spikey!" The ginger found him, and grinned, a little evilly. "Wanna look at your baby pictures with us?"

"Fuck off! I'm gonna destroy them!"

"What? Why?" she played innocent. She then grabbed the photo album and showed him a picture of his four-years old self, covered in mud and twigs. "You were so adorable! Really wonder where you went wrong…"

Narrowing his eyes at her, the blond thought over his course of action. It was harmless teasing from the ginger, but it was also damn embarrassing, so he couldn't just let her get away with it.

He grabbed a pillow and, with no warning, slammed it in her face.

 _"_ _Oof!"_

The strength of the blow made he fall off the couch. She was however instantly back on her feet, and paid him back for the attack, with interests. The pillow she threw landed right in his face.

It was thrown so hard it left a red imprint.

"Oh, you're fucking _on,_ Carrot."

"Bring it, Spikey!"

Mitsuki quickly made her exit. She'd rather not be around when they started actually destroying the living room.

* * *

.

.

The two teens glared at each other.

Mitsuki chuckled nervously.

Masaru simply sighed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I want to know why the living room is a fuming mess, why all of the pillows seem to have imploded or look like they've been through a forest fire, why Katsuki has a split lip or why Kira-san has a black eye?"

"… no."

"Nope!"

"Not really."

* * *

.

.

After supper, Kira returned to her room to hang out with Deku. When she got there, though, the cat was nowhere to be seen.

 _Weird,_ she mused. _He's usually always following me around…_

Mitsuki and Masaru hadn't made much of a fuss when they learnt about the cat's presence the day before. In fact, they had been rather open to the idea. They really liked animals but, since the didn't really have the time to take care of one, they simply decided not to take any in.

"Deku?" She called, but the cat didn't come. "Now, where the hell did you go?"

The green-eyed feline liked Mitsuki, but Kira had seen her just a few minutes earlier in the kitchen, so Deku wasn't with her.

 _I'll just look around, then. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere?_

She checked all of the rooms upstairs, saved for the parents' bedroom and Katsuki's. However, finding all of them empty, she decided to try her luck and went to knock at the bomber's door.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _I'll take that as a 'come in'._

She opened the door, peeking inside. "Sorry for barging in, but have you seen Deku?"

"Yeah. Your shitty cat's here."

"For real?"

She fully opened the door, wondering if he was just jesting, but actually found the little shit sleeping on the boy's lap. Katsuki had a small scowl, his split lip apparently still hurting a little, but the fact that he hadn't shoved the cat off of him showed that he didn't really mind.

She offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I'll bring him back to my room."

"Whatever."

She gently picked up the cat, which instantly snuggled closer to her body, enjoying the warmth. She chuckled a little, before heading out. As she was about to leave, though, her eyes landed on a pile of magazines near the bed.

"What is it, Carrot?"

"You read magazines?" she raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of this information.

"Wha…" He trailed off, noticing what she was talking about. He looked back at her, clearly unimpressed. "You've gotta be kidding."

"What?"

"Those are _comics,_ moron. How can you _not_ know that?"

"Never really had the time for hobbies or things like that, so I guess I never really bothered with reading either," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

He stared at her some more. This stupid Carrot was something else alright. He could respect her training, if nothing else, but wasn't this pushing things a little too far?

 _No, it isn't. Not if you're aiming to become a Hero._

But there was a difference between working hard and obsessing and, no matter how ambitious he was, Katsuki still knew that. Balance was key, and having nothing _normal_ to enjoy once in a while couldn't be good for someone's mental health.

He jumped onto his feet, leaned down to pick the pile of comics, made the distance between him and the ginger in three steps, shoved the comics in her arms, and then literally kicked her out of his room.

"You better like those!" he practically snarled. _Stupid Carrot…_

Kira, on the other side of the door, blinked a few times. She then looked down at the comics in her arms, before glancing at Deku, on her shoulder.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

The cat simply yawned.

* * *

.

.

When morning came, Katsuki didn't know whether to snicker or facepalm.

"Carrot… you look like utter shit."

"Gee, thanks, Spikey. Exactly what a girl likes to hear first thing in the morning," she rolled her eyes.

He narrowed his. "You haven't slept at all, have you."

It wasn't even a question.

"I may or may not have passed most of the night reading," she admitted, a faint red now tainting her cheeks. "They're good stories, okay? Much less of a pain than those annoying books we had to read in school, at least."

What she didn't mention were the nightmares she was trying to hide from. Reading all night was a surprisingly good way of staying awake.

"So what, you finished all of them?" He still was kind of impressed. There were a _lot_ of comics in the pile he handed her, and she had started rather late in the evening, after all.

"… maybe?"

The bomber sighed. He passed an hand over his face, still not fully woken up. It really was too early to deal with that shit.

"I've got some more in my room," he gave in.

"For real!?"

 _Fuck, what kind of monster did I just create?_

* * *

"Kids, we're going out for the day-"

"Don't make the oven explode-"

"Don't burn down the house-"

"Try not to maim the cat-"

"Nor the neighbor-"

"Unless he starts singing of course-"

"Don't go outside-"

"You can invite friends over-"

"Though Katsuki has no friends, so I guess that's not gonna happen-"

 _"_ _Oi!"_

"Don't cause too much trouble-"

"And most of all-"

 _"_ _Don't kill each other,"_ concluded the two parents in a single voice.

They then headed for the door, grabbing their coats, and leaving two somewhat dumbstruck teens behind.

"Also, Katsuki's in charge of cooking dinner," added Mitsuki.

"Have fun, kids!" added Masaru, waving.

"And if you _do_ kill someone, make sure you know where to hide the corpse first!"

The door then slammed behind them.

…

…

…

Unable to help it, Kira started laughing. Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. They're annoying."

"They're fricking _awesome,"_ she corrected, grinning. "Damn, I love your parents."

 _Makes you wish you had yours, uh?_

At that, Kira's smile dropped somehow, something the bomber instantly noticed. How could he not? She was annoying when she got happy over nothing, but she was even more annoying when she moped around.

Katsuki shoved her shoulder her little, getting up. "Come on, Carrot. I want my comics back."

Instantly, the girl's mind wandered back from her darker thoughts, remembering what he had said about having some more comics to lend her.

None of the two students could tell at the time, but it was the true start of a somewhat more civil relationship.

* * *

.

.

"You know how to cook?"

"Uh? 'Course I do! What kind of idiot doesn't?"

Sheepish, she raised her hand. He snorted.

"Go figures."

"What's that supposed to mean, asshole?"

"Don't start asking stupid questions, _stupid."_

Glaring, she grabbed some flour and threw it at his face. There was a moment of silence as the boy froze in place, and it took the fiery teen a few seconds to realize what she had just done.

"Oh, shit. Wait, Spikey, don't-"

She was cut off by a handful of salt in her mouth. She instantly started spitting into the sink, groaning in disgust. The taste was simply _awful._

"Don't start something you can't finish, Carrot," taunted the bomber, going back to mixing the ingredients.

After a few more seconds during which most of her taste buds died, Kira finally got over it, and clenched her fists. Then, without hesitation, she grabbed some of the pastas that had just been cooked and threw them at him.

His eyes flashed. "Carrot…"

She offered an innocent, angelic smile. "What?"

He returned a feral grin. "You're fucking _on."_

* * *

.

.

"Kids…"

Mitsuki gaped at the state of her kitchen. There was flour everywhere, pastas and sauce covering the walls, meatballs on the floor, rice over everything else, and a few eggs broken here and there. The counter was also a little singed due to obvious explosions, and there was still a small fire that had yet to be put out burning in the sink.

The two culprits weren't much better. There were both covered in food from head to toe, rice in their hair and sauce over their faces. Kira's black eye had turned white because of the flour, and Katsuki's split lip was bleeding again, some egg splattered all over his face.

"Hey guys! I'm back- _aaaand_ I'm out of here," Masaru announced, instantly leaving once he noticed the state of the kitchen.

A few seconds of silence passed, until…

"You never said anything about food fights," gruffly pointed out the blond.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow, before her lips twitched slightly. "Fair enough. But! You guys are cleaning this up right now, and then you'll go wash yourselves, got it?"

Kira offered a cheeky grin and a military salute, while Katsuki simply rolled his eyes. As they started cleaning things up, though, Mitsuki couldn't help but notice the small smile still lingering on the girl's lips, or the smirk on her son's face.

* * *

.

.

Katsuki pounded on the door.

"Carrot, I swear to God, if you don't get out of here _in the next fucking second,_ I'm smashing down the goddamn door and I'm dragging your ass out myself!"

 _"_ _Fuck off, Spikey! Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to get rid of the flour in your hair!?"_

"You've been in there for a fucking hour!"

 _"_ _And I'll be in there for as long as it takes, so shut the fuck up already!"_

* * *

 _Stop... please stop..._

 _"I told you, didn't I?"_

 _I tried, I swear I tried!_

 _"We're bound to always be together."_

 _I don't want this... I never wanted this..._

 _"I'm not the one who hurt them."_

 _"No matter what, we're family."_

 _My brother wouldn't do this..._

 _"I'm not the one who hurt them."_

 _"You are."_

* * *

.

.

"Spikey… are you eating a full pepper?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"Not if you give me some."

* * *

.

.

Soon enough, a routine had fallen in place. The mornings were for light teasing, they tried not to destroy too much of the house during the day, and comics reading time was their peace time. They'd usually end up in Katsuki's room after supper to read, and not a noise could be heard during that time.

Kira liked it there. Mitsuki was literally the mother she never had, and the ginger kind of guessed that herself was the daughter the woman never had. They got along great, and she knew she'd miss their time together. Masaru was extremely nice, often cracking jokes and handling his family's violent antics fairly well. As for Katsuki… well, they no longer were at each other's throat, and they managed a more civil relationship from time to time, so that was a plus.

But of course, all good things had to end at some point.

"Thank you again, for taking care of me. I'm truly grateful."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, kid," grinned Mitsuki, patting her head. "And look after my brat of a son while you're in school, alright? Don't hesitate to punch some sense into him."

"Shut it, old hag!"

"Will do," chuckled the ginger. After hesitating for a second, though, she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "Seriously, though: _thank you."_

At first startled, the red-eyed mother than smiled softly. "No problem. Don't forget to drop by from time to time, alright?"

"I'll see what I can do. See you later, Mitsuki-san, Masaru-san!"

"Bye bye!"

"Have fun!"

"And don't forget!"

"Don't destroy the school-"

"Don't fight with the other kids-"

"Unless they throw the first punch-"

"And try not to get in trouble with the teachers-"

"Though if they're assholes, don't hesitate-"

"And most of all-"

"Don't kill each other!" completed Kira, laughing. Katsuki also said it along, though he sounded a little exasperated.

The adults waved until the two teens fully disappeared from sight. After what, they returned inside, not worried one bit. If the Villains tried something again, it'd be at their own risks. After all, a pissed-off fire manipulator and an angry bomber weren't the kind of pair you wanted as enemies.

* * *

"IZUKU! EVERYONE!"

She waved cheerfully. Seeing everyone together again made her feel at home, in a way. Her joy quickly vanished when Katsuki roughly whacked her behind the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" she protested.

"Stop being so damn loud," he huffed, arms crossed behind his head. "I've had to support your damn screeching for a whole week-"

"I don't screech-"

"That's not what I heard three days ago-"

"I told you I hate scary movies! And I was startled, that's all!"

"You ripped out my fucking eardrums!"

"It was three days ago, grow up already!"

"You little-"

"Guys, guys, do you have to fight already?" Kirishima suddenly jumped between the two, chuckling nervously. "We haven't even started school again."

The two teens exchanged a glance. Kira huffed, looking away. Katsuki scoffed, but said no more. The red-haired boy sighed in relief, though couldn't help but wonder why those two had walked to school together.

 _Plus, isn't Kira living on the campus already?_

"Izuku!" The ginger suddenly disappeared from the two boys' side.

She jumped on her target, startling the poor green-haired boy and almost sending them both roll in the dirt.

"K-Kicchan!" he squeaked out, mildly terrified.

She laughed, getting down from his back. She noticed for a moment how he easily withstood her sneak attack. Had it been three months earlier, he would have collapsed to the ground under her weight.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she beamed at him. "In fact, I'm so happy to see everyone! Gosh, I need to hug them all!"

"W-wait, Kicchan-"

But she was gone in a flash, already scaring the crap out of Iida with a surprise hug. The bespectacled teen flushed ten different shades of red, but she didn't really pay attention, moving on to her next victim.

Izuku sweatdropped. _She's… in an awfully good mood…_

In the end, she had hugged almost everyone in the class as they reached what would become their new home. She hadn't tried her luck with Katsuki, of course, but she actually hugged _Mineta_ , so that was saying something about how glad she actually was to see them all. She also didn't manage to get her hands on Jiro before they reached their destination, as the purple-haired girl always seemed to vanish before she could get to her.

"It's so big!"

"Talk about a school for gifted youngsters!"

As everyone awed at the majestic building on which was written '1-A', their homeroom teacher finally showed up. They instantly fell silent, not wanting to cause trouble. After all, the faster Aizawa-sensei was done talking to them, the faster they'd be able to finally see what the dorms looked like.

"First thing's first, Class 1-A," started the Pro. "We couldn't be more glad that you're all safe and sound, back together again."

"Looks like everybody got permission, uh?" mused Sero.

"I had to fight tooth and nail for it…" sighed Ashido.

"That's what you'd expect normally," pointed out Jiro.

She was careful in keeping her distances from Kira. The ginger noticed, but didn't say a word about it. Now wasn't the time.

"We're glad you're okay too, sensei!" remarked Tsuyu. "When we were watching the press conference, we were so sad that you might not be with us anymore!"

"Yeah!" nodded Uraraka.

"… I'm surprised, too," admitted their teacher, scratching his cheek. "Well, a lot's happened, kids. Now, then! I'm going to be giving you all a brief explanation of how the dorms will work. But, before that… We need to address how we'll be moving forward to acquire the provisional licenses we'd planned to get at the lodge."

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot!"

"So many things happened, it slipped my mind entirely…"

"This is important, so listen up," warned Aizawa-sensei, gaining back their attention. "Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida and Jiro. On that night, you five headed to Kamino Ward to to rescue Bakugo and Suttoki, did you not?"

At that, the mood tensed somewhat. Kira frowned a little when noticing how stiff her classmates had become.

"And judging by your reactions…" The black-haired man sighed. "You all knew full well that they intended to do so. Listen up! Up until now, I've been shelving things left and right, but let me say this clearly: had All Might not been forced to retire then, save for Bakugo and Suttoki, I would have expelled every single one of you."

The ginger gritted her teeth a little. Despite how unfair it felt, she also knew that their teacher would have had every right to do so.

"The six who went go without saying, but the twelve who knew about it but didn't stop it wouldn't have gotten away scot free either," he stated, more harshly. "Whatever reasons you may have had, it doesn't change the fact that you have betrayed our trust. So, I'd be grateful if you restore that trust by going through the proper channels and Hero-ing _legally_. That is all! Now, let's go inside, and with a spring in your step."

As he turned around to go inside, though, the students didn't follow. They all felt terrible for disappointing their teacher of the sort, and Kira didn't know how to cheer them up.

Katsuki suddenly grabbed Kaminari, dragging him behind a bush. "Come on here."

"What? Get off me!"

The fiery ginger raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the blond was doing. A few seconds later, there was a sudden burst of electricity. Then, Kaminari stumbled out in his idiot form.

"Derp~a~werp~!"

Instantly, laughter took over most of their classmates, the dark mood vanishing as if it had never existed in the first place. While Kaminari kept on ridiculing himself, Katsuki stomped towards Kirishima, before handing him some cash.

"Uh? Money? What the hell, man?" He backed away. "You're scaring me-"

"Yeah, well, I'm cheap as shit, so this is painful for me too," snapped the bomber.

Understanding flashed in Kirishima's eyes. "Wait… Where did you hear how much I paid for-"

"The dumbfuck always spills." Not in the mood for waiting any longer, Katsuki shoved the money in his hands and quickly walked away.

Now more relaxed, the students finally accepted to go inside. As soon as they stepped in, though, the air was knocked out of their lungs.

The place was simply _amazing._

"It's a class to each building. The right side is for the girls and the left side is for the boys. The first floor is co-ed space," informed their teacher. "The mess hall, baths, laundry stuff and the like are here."

"So much space!" squealed Ashido. "It's so nice! Oh my God, look at the sofa!"

"Hey, check it out, there's a courtyard!"

"I'm in a mansion…"

"Did I hear that right? The baths and laundry are co-ed?" whispered gleefully Mineta.

Kira instantly slapped him over the head, using the chomp move Kendo had taught her at the beginning of the training camp. The boy instantly fell unconscious, making her snicker slightly.

 _I love that move…_

"The dorms are located on the second floor up," pursued Aizawa-sensei, acting as if he hadn't seen her just knock out her classmate. "Each of those floors has four rooms, for a total of five floors. Each individual room, meanwhile, is outfitted with air conditioning, a toilet, a fridge and a closet. It's pretty luxurious."

"Why didn't _I_ have that kind of luxury when I lived in the dorms?" Kira whined a little.

"The rooms will be laid out as we saw fit," Eraser head continued, completely ignoring her. "All of the luggage we had you send us beforehand should be in your respective rooms. For the time being, go get all your stuff set in your rooms. I'll explain what we'll be doing next tomorrow. You're dismissed!"

"Hai!"

He then left them to deal with the settling in part. They soon found a plan of the dorms on the table in the mess hall. Kira's room was on the fourth floor. Ashido and her were the only girls on that floor, while Shoji, Kirishima and Katsuki occupied three of the four rooms on the boys' side.

When Kira got there, she sighed heavily. There were so many boxes!

 _Well, no point in wasting any more time. Let's get to it!_ And so, she opened the first box.

* * *

.

.

"You know, the way things got to this might've been rough, but I'm really shocked we're all gonna live so close by!" remarked Kaminari.

A few hours had passed and, before they knew it, the darkness of the night had started falling upon U.A.'s dorms. Everyone was a little exhausted from the day they had just spent setting up their rooms but, all in all, everyone was satisfied with the results.

"A community living… This, too, is but another trial to nurture our discipline and cooperative spirit!" exclaimed Iida.

"Don't burst a vessel there, class rep," joked Sero.

"Hey boys!" Ashido suddenly showed up with the rest of the girls. Well, saved for Kira, who was apparently missing. "You finish setting up your rooms yet?"

"Yeah, we're just chilling, now," confirmed Kaminari.

"Soooo, like! We were just talking, and it's only a suggestion, but! Why don't we have a competition to show off our rooms?" proposed cheerfully Uraraka.

The boys simply gulped in answer.

* * *

Someone knocked at Kira's door.

"Come in!" she called, finishing up with her fourth wall.

A heartbeat passed, before Ashido peeked inside. "Ne, Suki-chan? We're doing a competition with the boys, to see who's got the best room. We kind of passed a lot already, but now we've reached yours… Wanna join in?"

"You just want to see my room, don't you?"

The pink girl offered a sheepish grin, making her laugh.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Tell everyone to come in."

"Yes! Guys, let's go!"

Saved for Katsuki and Tsuyu, pretty much everyone was actually there.

 _Well, this is a little embarrassing…_ "Hope you guys don't mind the decoration too much. I just felt… appropriate, you know?"

No one answered, eyes wide and jaws falling to the floor. In general, Kira's room was extremely simply. There weren't any flashy colors, her bed set was bland, there were a few weights and other training stuff lying in the corner… Her walls, though, were another story entirely.

There were pictures. Dozens of them. They were all over the four walls of the room, almost reaching the ceiling. Pictures of her and her family, of her and her friends, of simply her friends… She had pictures of pretty much everyone in the class, that ranged from their first day of school to the Sports Festival, and even a few from the training camp. There were also numerous pieces of newspapers amongst it, about Heroes and Villains and such. Her medal from the Sports Festival was hanging over her desk, with two other nails planted on each side of it.

"Kira-chan…" Uraraka trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You guys have been with me through a lot, and you've always had my back. I know I've got a lot of issues, but I'm working on them. I know that I'm not alone in all of this, but I also know that I'll probably forget a few times. So, I thought this might help me remember, you know?" She explained quickly, a little embarrassed. "I know it's kind of cheesy, but I-"

She was cut off by Ashido's sudden embrace.

"This is awesome! How'd you get so many pictures?"

"Err, I asked around…? I took a lot of those myself, but I also sent some requests to teachers and stuff like that," shrugged the ginger, red tainting her cheeks.

"Did you have to put _all_ of those pictures?" sweatdropped Kaminari, spotting one of himself in his 'idiot' form.

"Kaminari…" She placed an hand on his shoulder, looking dead serious. "Being a moron is a part of who you are. Denying it will only hurt you."

He slumped in defeat at that. "So mean…"

The girl exchanged a high five with her pink friend.

"Say, why have you put two other nails next to your medal?" wondered Sero, curious.

"For my two next medals, of course," she rolled her eyes. "We've got two more Sports Festival, remember? I don't intend to give up my place on the podium anytime soon."

They all grinned a little at the challenge, knowing she said that to fire them up.

And it worked, too!

Soon enough, though, everyone left to see the next room. Feeling a little tired, Kira simply intended to directly go to sleep, when her eyes landed on Jiro. The girl wasn't smiling like everyone else, avoiding her gaze…

 _Well, that won't do anymore, will it?_

"Kyo-chan, can we talk for a few seconds?" she asked softly, stopping the girl in her tracks. "It won't take long. I think."

"… sure."

The rest of their classmates left, closing the door behind them. Kira went to sit on her bed, picking up Deku and placing him on her lap, before tapping gently the empty space next to her, inviting Jiro to sit too.

Her friend simply lowered her eyes, though.

"Kyo-chan… What's going on?" She asked, now a little worried. "Is it something I did? If so, please tell me what it was. Are you mad at me? I…"

She trailed off as the purple-haired teen mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

Jiro gritted her teeth. "I said: I'm not mad at _you."_

"Then… what is it…?"

"Kira… Can't you understand? I'm mad at _myself,"_ spat the teen, startling the ginger. "I'm so, so angry… and disgusted…"

"Kyo-chan, what-"

"I left you alone, that night!" snapped the rock-loving girl. "I left you alone… with Hagane… I ran, even though I should have stayed and _helped_ you… And because I was such a coward, you were injured really badly, and then you were taken, and… and then… the rest happened…"

Frustrated, but unshed tears, were glistening in her eyes. Kira thought it over for a moment, before getting up on her feet, and gently hitting her head. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, but was hard enough to send some pain.

"Itai!"

"You're being an idiot, Kyo-chan," scolded the fiery teen. "That's Kaminari's job. Why are you blaming yourself? It was the best course of action you could take."

"I should have helped you!"

"You wouldn't have been able to! Hagane…" Kira bit her lower lip as she almost spilled the beans. Because, saved for the Heroes, the police forces and the five students who had helped her and Katsuki escape, no one knew about Hagane's true identity. "I sent you away… not just to find help. I discovered information about him, and I needed to confirm it. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't kill me, so I wasn't really worried about it, but I couldn't say the same about you. If you knew the information I knew, then Hagane surely wouldn't have hesitated twice before killing you. I couldn't… I couldn't put you in this kind of danger." At that, she offered a bright smile. "Can you forgive me for being so selfish?"

"… baka…" Jiro punched her in the shoulder. "You baka! Stop trying to deal with everything on your own already!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, okay? That's… that's why I put up so many pictures, so that I _don't_ forget again! So… so please, stop blaming yourself. If you have to blame anyone, then blame me, alright?"

Jiro glared at her for a few more seconds. Then, her anger seem to vanish as she simply deflated in defeat.

"Idiot… as if I could do that… But you better not pull another stunt like that one, you hear me?"

"Y-yes ma'am," sweatdropped the ginger. Then, she remembered something. "Though, I've gotta ask… do you still have my jacket? I kind of forgot I lent it to you until today, so-"

"Shoot, I forgot about that too! Yeah, it's in my room," chuckled the purple-haired girl. "I'll give it to you tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it-"

Her phone suddenly started ringing. Startled, the two girls exchanged a glance, before Kira answered, finally recognizing the number.

"Nao-san?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, Kira-chan! So, I think you kind of forgot, but you asked me to look after your cats before you went to the training camp-"_**

"Gah!" She paled. "I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! Can you bring them over for me?"

 ** _"_** ** _Actually, I'm already downstairs, so…"_**

"R-right! I'm coming, just wait a second!"

* * *

"Nao-san, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Kira-chan," chuckled the man, ruffling her hair. "I'm glad I got to see you again so soon, too. You look a lot better than you did last time."

"Last time we saw each other, I was in the hospital," she rolled her eyes. "Of course I'd look better now."

"True, true. Anyway, here are the little devils…"

He handed her back the cage. There was a lot of trashing about in it, and she could guess that Spikey was giving a hard time to Shiro.

"Thanks for looking after them," she beamed at him, ignoring the loud hisses. "I'll see you around? I wouldn't mind a visit from time to time."

"I'll see what I can do. Say hello to All Might for me!"

"Will do!"

On which note, the police officer left. She watched him go, before heading back inside, where she was instantly greeted by the few students who were still awake.

"Kicchan… what's that?" wondered Izuku, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Those… are my other cats," she admitted. "I actually got three."

"For real!?"

"Yeah… Though, I've gotta warn you guys, one of them is a real hellion. You'll find his name extremely fitting."

She opened the cage. Instantly, the beige cat bounced out and landed on Kaminari's face, who screamed in fright as the animal started clawing at his face. The blond managed to pry him off, and the feline landed on the couch. He instantly got back on his paws, hissing their way.

"That's Spikey," presented the fiery teen.

They all sweatdropped at the name.

Extremely fitting indeed.

"What about the other one?" then wondered Sero. "You said you had two more, right?"

"Well…" She glanced into the cage but, as she feared, the white cat wasn't there anymore. "Damn it…"

"Gah!" Izuku's cry made them all jump, and it took a few seconds for Kira to see her missing cat now purring on the boy's lap.

"That's Shiro. He's a ninja," she deadpanned. "I hope you guys don't mind?"

"As long as that one doesn't get anywhere near me," replied Kaminari, holding his bleeding nose and glaring at Spikey.

"Right, right… Anyway, how about we all go get some sleep?" she then proposed. "I can only imagine what kind of hellish training Aizawa-sensei is going to put us through, so…"

The rest of the students paled a little at that. And, needless to say, they all quickly returned to their room to get some sleep.

God knew they'd need it.

* * *

 **So, that's all for now. Kira has made her decision but the betrayal is going to haunt her for a little while, I think. Also, if it wasn't clear, no one but Izuku, Shoto, Katsuki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, the teachers, the police and some Pro Heroes know about Ren. It hasn't been made public, considering the chaos that it would ensue.**

 **Anyhow, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had a really great time writing it. God, I love Kira and Katsuki... Once more, if you guys have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. I'm looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	29. Finding Your Strengths

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for being late for so long, I swear I didn't see time pass. Anyhow, I believe this chapter is a little in advance on the anime (again), but nothing too bad, no worries. Also, I've received a few questions from some Guests, to which I'll be happily answering at the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, to make things fair: here's the chapter for Shoto/Kira shippers.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's crazy ideas and Kira's... everything, really.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kira woke up the next morning, she was first confused. Then, she remembered everything about the dorms, and relaxed. She was still a little jumpy from that time she woke up in the Villains' rundown bar, to be honest.

She opened her curtains, stepping on the small balcony. The fresh air of the morning felt good, energizing. Feeling up for going back to her former routine, she quickly went back inside and changed into her training outfit. Once she was done, she ran an hand through her hair… and paused.

Maybe she could try the braid Mitsuki had showed her?

Kira felt comfortable with her routine, but she also felt up to some changes.

 _New life, new goals, same ambition. I gotta change myself first if I want to be able to move on._

Maybe it was a little superficial, but who could blame her? She was allowed some extravagance once in a while, wasn't she? Anyhow, deciding not to waste any more time, she quickly did as Mitsuki showed her.

"Done!" She smiled at her work. It wasn't as neatly done as Mitsuki's, but it was close enough. "And now, to get started on that run…"

She grabbed her running shoes, before heading out. She was careful not to make any noise when leaving her room, considering it was still rather early.

When the elevator opened up, though, she was surprised to find none other than Shoto already inside.

"Oh! Morning!" she greeted, getting in. "You're up early."

"Good morning, Kira," he nodded. "And I could say the same to you."

"Training," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Meditating."

"Mind if I join you when I come back?"

"Not at all." They kept silent for a moment. The boy stared at her for a moment, before noticing what was different. "You've changed your hairstyle."

"Uh? Oh, yeah…" She patted the braid. "I felt up for changing things a little."

"It suits you well."

The ginger gaped at that, surprised, and a faint blush spread on her cheeks. She instantly lowered her head, trying to hide it.

"Thanks," she mumbled. They then reached the first floor, and she ran out as soon as the door opened. "See ya later!"

He watched her go, a small smile lingering on his lips. He didn't know Kira could be so easily flustered, and the thought of her being actually affected by genuine compliments was greatly amusing.

Maybe he should do it more often.

* * *

Kira came back to the dorms twenty minutes later, finishing her morning run with some stretches. After what, she joined Shoto in the backyard. He greeted her with a smile, though quickly fell back into his meditative silence.

Mimicking him, she too fell silent.

After more or less fifteen minutes, the ginger however had to move. She usually wasn't this impatient, but a bad feeling had started to creep in her mind. So, gathering her things, she tried to leave without bothering her friend.

Key word: tried.

"Shit!"

Getting up too fast, she got a little dizzy, and found herself stumbling. She fell on the grass, her head however landing on something softer, warmer.

"Wha…" The question died in her throat as her eyes met Shoto's. Her head had landed on on his lap, obviously startling him. "Shoto…"

He frowned, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I just got up too fast, don't worry…" Her cheeks as red as her eyes for the second time this morning, she jumped to her feet. "S-sorry about that! I'll see you in class!"

And she darted away before he could add a word. He watched her go back inside, her braid flying behind her, somewhat wondering. The ginger probably didn't know it, but she was extremely warm. It was more than probably due to the nature of her Quirk. And it was... comforting, in some sort of way.

* * *

.

.

When Kira got back to her room, Spikey was sitting on her bed.

Calm. Silent.

She narrowed her eyes at him. " _What_ have you _done?"_

The cat meowed innocently. Not trusting him, she pointed her eyes and then pointed him, before going in the small bathroom to freshen up. Once she was done, she quickly changed into her school uniform.

Ready to go, she went the her nightstand to get her contact lenses…

"Where the hell are they?"

Her contact lenses weren't there anymore. Frowning, she looked around. Maybe they had fallen during the night? But they weren't on the floor, nor under the bed. Scratching the back of her head in wonder, she went back into the small bathroom, but couldn't find them there either. So, she started going through the empty boxes and bags in the corner, looking in all the pockets she could find.

After ten minutes of relentless searching, she exhaled deeply, giving up.

"Where _are_ they...?"

"Meow~."

She stiffened. Slowly, very slowly, she turned to Spikey. He was still calmly sitting on her bed but, this time, he seemed _smug._

 _Oh, he didn't…_

"What have you done with my contacts?" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear, if you- _oi!_ Don't you dare ignore me, you little shit!"

The beige feline simply curled up on himself to go to sleep. Kira was seriously tempted to throw him out the window, but decided against it. Throwing cats from the fourth floor wasn't very Hero-like.

"At least I got another pair…" She muttered, returning into the bathroom. When she opened the cabinet, thought, it was only to find it empty. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Angry, she returned into her room. Fuck being Hero-like, that damned cat was going to either land on his paws or die trying to! Unfortunately, when she got there, he was already long gone.

 _Fucking hellion…_

"Meow?" She glanced down at Deku, who was staring up at her.

"You wouldn't know where he hid my stuff, would you?"

The cat simply licked his paw, starting to clean himself. Sighing, the teen then took a look around. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't see a damn thing without those contact lenses.

 _Wait! I still have my glasses, don't I?_ She frowned a little. _I think… Where did I put those…?_

And thus, she started searching once again.

* * *

.

.

Class had started. All the students were there, ready and eager to start this new day.

Well, all saved for Kira, but they were getting used to it by now.

Azawa looked boringly at his students. "Now, as I told you all yesterday, our first priority is to acquire provisional licenses."

"Yes!"

"Hero licenses are a serious responsibility. They are-"

The door suddenly slid open. Loudly. "Sorry I'm late! I- I had to find…"

"Just get to your place, Suttoki," sighed Eraser Head, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right…"

The ginger quickly went to take her seat. The students, usually amused by her lateness and grand entrances, were dumbstruck that day.

Most instantly noticed her hair. None would have ever imagined her being the kind of person who cared about hairstyles, so it really was a drastic change. A few also realized the absence of Deku. The most stunning difference, though… were the glasses. They were rectangular, rather large, and thick. Or, otherwise said, extremely unsubtle.

"Red One…" Kirishima trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Kira…" Kaminari barked out a laugh. "Oh my god, what are you _wearing?"_

"Spikey was being an asshole again and hid my contact lenses!" she tried to defend herself. "It's not my fault!"

"Uh!? I didn't do anything, Carrot!" snapped Katsuki, sitting farther ahead.

"What? No, I know… oh. Right. Err…" She cringed, realizing she never told him about that. "I kind of got another cat named Spikey. He's an absolute jerk, just so you know why I was so inspired with the name."

"You named a fucking cat-"

"Okay, enough of the sideshow." Their teacher's flat voice cut through, and quickly brought back their attention. " _As I was saying_ , Hero licenses are directly concerned with matters of life and death. As such, the exam to receive qualification is very hard. Even the average yearly passing rate for just the Provisional License Exam is only about fifty percent."

"It's that hard just for the provisional license?" panicked Mineta.

"Yes. However, before we get to that, though…" The Pro's eyes landed on Kira, who stiffened. Then, she relaxed, and nodded, resigned. "It was decided that you would all be… given, some very important information."

"Information?" echoed Jiro. "About what?"

The ginger bit her lower lip, before sighing and leaning back into her chair. "About the training camp, and the fiasco with the Villains."

At that, all of the students gained some more somber expressions. However, Izuku, Shoto, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kirishima and Katsuki all looked at her with wide eyes, understanding what she was about to do.

"Kicchan-"

"They have a right to know," she cut him off. Izuku fell silent at that. "Plus… it'd be safer, too. Who knows what might happen if he contacted them and they didn't know?"

"Right…"

"Kira-san, what are you talking about?" frowned Shoji.

"As most of you should have come to understand by now, the only reason why the location of the training camp was known to the Villains was because of a mole in our ranks," stated Aizawa-sensei, more seriously. "We found out his identity afterwards, thanks to the incident in Kamino Ward."

"It was Ren." All students startled at that, snapping their eyes back to the fiery girl. She wasn't looking at them, eyes closed as she did her best not to let her emotions show. "At first, I suspected he was acting as an informant. Then, one thing led to another, and we discovered that Ren… is actually Seishin no Hagane."

"Kira, what are you saying?" protested Kaminari, wary. "You're saying your brother-"

"My brother is a traitor. A Villain. He's the mole who put us all in danger," she snapped. "He's currently on the run, but he knows all of you. I was worried he might try to get in contact with you, knowing you're my friends, and might try to use you guys against me. That's why I believed it better if you were made aware of the situation."

"And you guys knew about that?" Jiro snapped her eyes to the other members of the rescue mission. "That's why… you were all acting so weird…"

"Class B is also being informed at this very moment," added Aizawa-sensei. "However, outside of our two classes, the teachers, a few of the Pro Heroes and the police force, no one knows of this information. I believe you all understand the importance of keeping it a secret."

No one answered, all shooting worried glances at the ginger. Her eyes were fixated on her desk, her arms were crossed over her chest, and it wasn't hard to see that she was worried about their reactions. Then again, who wouldn't?

"Kira-chan," Tsuyu then called, as level-headed as always. "You're not to blame for what happened, nor for your brother's actions."

Kira snapped her eyes up at that, truly surprised and somewhat relieved. "Tsuyu-chan…"

"You're our friend!" grinned Kaminari, sending her a thumbs up. "And we all already know you'd rather be hurt than putting one of us in danger."

"D-don't worry about it!" added Uraraka, supportive. "We're all with you in this!"

As the rest of her classmates shared their approval, Kira felt a weight being lifted off of her chest. A small smile graced her lips, and she finally let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Thanks, guys. It… it really means a lot to me."

Satisfied with how things turned out, Aizawa then clapped his hands a few times to gain back their attention. "Well, now that that's settled… Let's get back to the main subject: the provisionals. Starting today, each one of you…"

The door suddenly slid open again, this time letting enter Midnight, Cementoss and Ectoplasm.

"You all will be devising at least two new super moves!"

...

...

..

The whole class suddenly _rioted,_ basically putting to shame the earlier revelations.

"No way! Super moves!?"

"That's both school-like and Hero-like!"

"Awesome!"

"That's right, super moves!" confirmed Ectoplasm. "In other words, killer techniques sure to win the day!"

"And any such technique that's truly one with you admits no limitation," pursued Cementoss. "The meaning of battle lies in how far you can push your unique skills."

"And your moves are you symbols!" added Midnight. "In this day and age, if you're a Pro Hero without any super move, you're an endangered specie!"

"We'll tell you all of the details alongside some demonstrations, proceeding in a logical manner," concluded Aizawa-sensei. "Go change into your costumes, and assemble at Gamma Gym."

"Yes!"

* * *

.

.

"You should wear them more often!"

"You look… a little weird."

"Are you really _that_ blind?"

"I didn't even know you wore contacts!"

Kira hid her face face in her hands… Well, as much as she could manage, considering her glasses.

"Guys, stop teasing me…" she whined.

An hand fell on top of her shoulder, and she looked up at Shoto.

 _Wait. When did he get taller_ _than me!?_

 _Damn growth spurts._

"I think they suit you," he simply stated with his usual small, but sincere smile.

Pushing down the urge to blush _again,_ the girl turned to their classmates. "S-see? That's how _friends_ should act!"

"But you're cute when you're embarrassed!" grinned Kirishima, patting her head.

"I'm not- I don't- _ugh!_ Just stop teasing me already!"

Her friends simply laughed at her despair.

As they kept on walking, Izuku tapped her shoulder. "Are you all right, Kicchan?"

She simply smiled at him. "Couldn't be better."

And he smiled back, because he could see in her eyes that she was saying the truth.

* * *

.

.

"Training and Dining Land, or TDL for short!" presented cheerfully Midnight.

"This is my personal facility; I can fashion whatever terrain or objects I believe best suit each individual student," explained Cementoss, slamming his palms on the floor of concrete. "That's where the 'dining' part of the name comes from."

"Please, may I ask a question!" exclaimed Iida, as energetic as ever. "Why is it that super moves are necessary for us to obtain provisional licenses? I respectfully implore you to let us hear the whole plan!"

"I'll lay it all out in order," assured tiredly their homeroom teacher. "Whether they encounter incidents criminal or accidental, disasters natural or manmade, it's a Hero's job to rescue people from all kinds of peril. The exam for the license will of course be judging your aptitude. Insight, agility, judgment, fighting prowess, along with other criteria such as communication skill, charm, and leadership ability. The exam will test your aptitude at many of theses skills, as its contents change every year."

"But within that paradigm, the item that will receive far and away the most emphasis for upcoming Heroes is fighting prowess," precised Midnight. "So if you prepare for that, you won't have any cause for concern! Just keep in mind that having moves for battle greatly influences how likely it is you pass."

"If you can resist getting caught up in the sway of the situation and maintain stability on the field, then you'll be in possession of a high-level fighting prowess," pointed out Cementoss.

"And there's no reason our super move has to be offensive in nature," added Ectoplasm. "For example… Iida's _Recipro Burst_. A temporary extreme speed boost is a threat in itself, and as such is worthy enough for the title of 'super move'."

"Oh, I get it!" Sato snapped his fingers in understanding. "So we just need to think of a move that'd make us go _'all I need is to use it and then I've got the edge'_ , right?"

"Yes! Remember how Kamui Wood made his dynamic entrance the other day?" recalled the sole female Pro present. " _Lacquer Prison_ is a fine example of a super move, and it's not hard to see why, either."

"The 'Quirk Extension' training that was cut short during the training camp this summer was supposed to be a step in the process of creating your own super moves," explained Eraser Head.

"So, in the ten days of summer break that we have left…" Cementoss suddenly used his Quirk, creating the perfect training ground in the blink of an eye. "Between now and the start of the next semester, you're in for some two-in-one training, as you'll be whipping up new super moves _and_ extending your Quirks at the same time!"

"Furthermore, you'll also be thinking of how best to upgrade your costume, to go with your Quirk extension training and new super moves. You shall break passed these walls with 'Plus Ultra' on your lips," proclaimed Aizawa-sensei. "Now, are you ready?"

"Ready?" Kira grinned, slamming her fists together. "We're psyched! Let's get started already!"

* * *

.

.

 _I already have_ Fire Burst, _but it's not really a super move. It allows me escape when cornered and things like that, but it's not for offense nor defense. It's just a last resort move._

While the rest of the students worked hard on their training, supervised by Ectoplasm's clones, Kira was thinking deeply about her super moves. It would be of no use to simply rush in when she had no idea where to start.

 _I've been so focused on growing stronger, I kept coming up with different ways to exploit my Quirk, but moved on as soon as I found them. Creating fire requires less and less concentration from me, so that's a plus, but I haven't really touched my solid fire, or my fire armor, or my enhanced abilities since discovering them… My Quirk has a lot of potential still, but I need to work on what I have now before passing to the next level._

She looked down at her hands, thoughtful. Working hard was well and good, having numerous attacks was awesome, but did it really make her stronger? Jack of all trades, master of none, as the saying went.

If she kept going like that, then she wouldn't stand a chance against Ren.

 _I need two moves. I'll pick one for offense, and one for defense._

"My Fire Armor for defense." That was an obvious decision. "And… my solid fire for an attack?" She could theoretically create anything from her fire, which also included weapons. _Weapons... Like those ones from the comics Katsuki lent me!_ And maybe she could push it a little farther…? "I… I think I've got it! Ectoplasm-sensei, mind giving me a few of your clones?"

"Right away."

Four clones appeared around her. Grinning a little, more and more excited to try out her idea, she then extended her hands before her, as if she was holding the handle of something. Concentrating, she first created the fire. She frowned a little when she felt some mild discomfort, but ignored it and solidified her fire. Focusing some more, she started giving it a shape and, soon enough, an actual sword made of fire was in her hands.

"Somewhat extravagant, wouldn't you say?" mused the clone to her right.

"The weapon is only as strong as the one who wields it," she replied, lifting it a little higher. She then aimed at the first clone before her. "If I can control the heat…" Focusing even harder, she waited until she was sure it was hot enough, before suddenly pouncing. "I can slice through anything!"

And slice through she did. The clone vanished with a sizzle. Getting a little high on power, she jumped to get rid of the second clone, augmenting the heat. As soon as her sword sliced through, she moved to attack the third one. She was no longer paying attention, though, and as she sliced through the third clone, the heat became too much for her to handle.

She cried out as her flames flickered blue, instantly letting go her of sword. It vanished in the second as she collapsed to her knees, hissing in pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

"What happened, Suttoki?" Ectoplasm kneeled next to her.

"Too- too hot," she gasped, blinking back her tears. "Fuck, way too hot…"

She looked down at her palms. For a second, melted iron and bloody burns flashed before her eyes, though she quickly blinked them away to see the actual results of her little power-trip: the skin was raw, with a few blisters already forming, and it hurt like a _bitch,_ but nothing more, really.

"This is ridiculous," she gritted her teeth as Ectoplasm helped her up. "I never burnt myself before!"

"You never truly reached your limit, then," wisely pointed out the Pro. "You might have worked on the strength of your fire, but I believe you have yet to do the same with the heat. Or at least, not to such an extent."

"I guess…" It wouldn't do, though. The hotter the better, and she couldn't handle being burnt each time she tried to use her powers. "Fucking hell…"

"You should go see Recovery Girl," the Hero suggested. "I will inform Aizawa."

"Right. Thanks, Ectoplasm-sensei. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Rest well."

Nodding, the ginger then quickly made her way towards the exit. She didn't want her friends to ask questions, considering how utterly ridiculous this whole situation was. As she was about to leave, though, she stumbled upon the ex-Top Hero, who was just coming in.

"Oh, young Suttoki!"

"All Might," she greeted. "You're here to help out everyone?"

"Well, I might no longer be the Symbol of Peace, but I am still your teacher," replied the man, smiling a little. "Speaking of helping, I saw your little experiment. Quite the flashy move you're working on, uh?"

"Well, my Quirk is flashy to start with," she pointed out. "Though I guess it _is_ a little like showing off. But, what can I say? I rather like the idea of wielding a sword made of fire."

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled. "Though, you were injured when using it, were you not?"

"Ah, well, actually… It's more because of the heat," she corrected, lowering her voice a little. Admitting it out loud was downright embarrassing. "It's like… Well, look at it this way: before, my control over the heat of my flames was subpar. I hadn't really tapped into its potential, so the wall blocking the way to that potential was really thick. But then, there was the attack on the training camp, and I kind of… forcefully smashed down that wall, if you will. And now? Well, I think I don't really have control anymore."

"I see." All Might thought it over for a moment. "Where you trying to maintain the heat at all time?"

"Err, yeah, that was kind of the point of the attack…"

"Then what if you only focus on the heat _for_ an attack?" he proposed. "Diminish your range, if you will, but make it much more accurate. That way, you can keep the sword to an heat you can naturally handle without hurting yourself, but still make specific attacks all the more damaging."

"So… you're telling me to weaponize the heat itself, and not the weapon?" Her jaw dropped. "That's brilliant! I'm gonna try it out right away-"

Before she could move, he grabbed one of her hands, and _squeezed._ Pain shot through her whole body, almost sending her to her knees.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… What was _that_ for?" she protested, her voice weaker.

"You are in no state to train, young lady," he scolded. "Ectoplasm told you to go see Recovery Girl, did he not? You should do as your teachers tell you."

"R-right..."

* * *

.

.

"Your palms are healing nicely," hummed Recovery Girl. "Or _were,_ at least. You just had to go and do something reckless again, didn't you?"

"To my defense, I wasn't aware I had so little control over that part of my powers," replied the ginger, a little miffed. "I've grown… arrogant. Complacent."

::

 _"_ _Funny thing is, there's no limit to the heat my body can take."_

::

"I thought I had broken through every and each of my limits. I thought I had already explored all of my potential. I wanted to grow stronger, but couldn't see how weak I still am." Gritting her teeth, she looked back to Recovery Girl. The old woman was staring at her, her face blank and not saying a word. "I'll get better. Not just stronger, but _better._ I swear I will."

After a few seconds, the nurse's lips stretched into a small, approving smile.

"Well said, Suttoki-chan. Acknowledging your weaknesses is the first step in surpassing them." On which she kissed Kira's hands. Instantly, the teen grew dizzy, feeling a drain on her energy. "Now, you rest in here for a few more hours. You should be good to train again tomorrow. However, before working on the heat, I would suggest finding a solution to your resistance to it."

Kira simply nodded, actually already thinking about it.

 _Maybe it really is time for a costume upgrade…_

* * *

.

.

When Kira was finally allowed to return to the dorms, she had more or less found a solution to her problem. It really depended on if the upgrades she had thought of could be made. In the meantime, though, she'd get some more rest.

As soon as she arrived, she was greeted by her classmates. They were all gathered in the mess hall, chatting excitedly about their super moves.

"Oh, Suki-chan!" exclaimed Ashido, the first to spot her. "What happened to you? No one even saw you leave!"

"I was hurt during training," answered the ginger, showing them the bandages wrapped around her hands. They might be healed, but Recovery Girl considered it safer no to damage the sensible skin. "Don't worry, I'll be back in top shape tomorrow!"

"Do you have something against your hands, Kira?" sweatdropped Kaminari.

"What? No! It just… kind of happens?"

"That's 'cause you're an idiot," snorted Katsuki.

"Am _not!"_ She protested.

"Wow. Really imaginative comeback, Carrot," he taunted. "You talk like an idiot, act like an idiot, look like an idiot-"

Kira wanted to tear her hair out. "For fuck's sake, how did I manage the feat of not strangling you for the passed week!?"

"You wouldn't have been able to even if you tried."

"I drew first blood in the pillow fight!"

"If you recall correctly, I'm the one who gave you a fucking _black eye_ -"

"That's only because you threw the damn lamp at me! Who the fuck throws a _lamp_ in a _pillow fight!?_ "

"I threw it away, and you _coincidentally_ ended up being in the way."

"… that was payback for that time back in the forest, uh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Now greatly annoyed, Kira grabbed the nearest thing she could find and threw it at Katsuki. Mineta screamed as he suddenly found himself flying, and screamed a little more as he was mercilessly blasted away.

"Ugh! You are so fucking irritating!" she cursed.

"You're one to fucking talk, Carrot!" he retorted, small explosions at the tips of his fingers.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two," Kirishima suddenly stepped in, confusion written all over his face. "How about you shed some light, here?"

"I must admit that I too am confused," nodded Yaoyorozu in agreement. "What did you mean when you mentioned the passed week?"

"Uh?" It took Kira a few seconds to understand what was going on. "Oh, that! Well, it's just that, since they had to rebuild all of the dorms, I couldn't live here anymore, so they sent me to live with Spikey and his family for the week."

"And you managed not to kill each other?" gaped Kaminari.

"Is there still a house, at least?" sweatdropped Sero.

"We only destroyed the living room," Kira replied defensively.

"And the kitchen," added Katsuki.

"And the kitchen," she relented. "Though that was more messy than destroyed, so…"

"I don't know what scares me the most: when you two are at each other's throat, or when you're having a civilized conversation," mused Ojiro, a nervous band of sweat roling down his temple.

"Oh, come on, we're not _that_ bad," protested the ginger. "Right?"

She was met with complete silence. Katsuki coughed in his fist, looking away. Izuku chuckled nervously. Uraraka whistled innocently. Iida cleared his throat. Shoto simply patted her head in comfort.

She slumped in defeat. "I hate when you guys are right."

"Well, if you're able to- _watch out!"_

Everyone scrambled away in fright at Kaminari's warning, as none other than Spikey the cat suddenly fell from nowhere, landing in the middle of the group. All of those present the evening before knew what he was capable off, and Kaminari was the first to run away.

"Spikey…" Kira growled, eye twitching. She then grabbed it by the fur of his neck as he hissed at everyone. "You damned devil! Where the fuck did you hide my stuff!?"

 _"_ _Meow!"_

"I'm not having any of your shit!" She shook him a little. "Give me my stuff back or I swear to God, I'll bring you back to Bunny and have her _neuter_ you!"

The beige cat hissed yet again, clawing at her face. She held him far enough so that he couldn't reach, but it was still a close call.

"He hid it on your balcony or something."

Kira blinked, surprised, and the cat instantly stopped wriggling around. The two of them looked at Katsuki, who hadn't moved an inch since the apparition of the hellion.

"How the _hell_ would you know that?" she wondered, truly curious.

"That's where I'd put it," he shrugged. "Hiding in plain sight is the best strategy."

 _I didn't check my balcony,_ she realized. _And I left the door open this morning, in case the cats wanted some air._

"Meow!" This time, Spikey managed to get her hand.

She cursed, dropping him, and he swiftly landed on his paws. He hissed one more time his way, before turning to Katsuki and, without warning, jumping on his lap.

Without another noise, he settled down comfortably.

"That devil's spawn actually likes Bakugo," sweatdropped Jiro. "Go figures."

Katsuki stared down at the cat now _purring_ on his lap for a few seconds, his face scarily blank. For a moment, Kira worried that he might blast him away. But then, the blond got up and, without a word, left for his room.

…

…

…

"Did he just kidnap my cat?"

The rest of her classmates simply shrugged, not knowing what to make of that either.

* * *

.

.

The next day, Kira happily left her glasses behind and returned to her good old contact lenses. As told, they were on her balcony, and she didn't know whether to be terrified or amused that her cat and the bomber understood each other so well.

As everyone kept on training, herself was now heading for the Development Studio, so as to get her new upgrades. When she got there, though, she was greeted with an explosion. Worried, she opened the door, only to find a black smoke and an heavy smell of grease fill the air.

"Err… anyone in there…?" She called, unsure. "Are you alright?"

"YES!"

"Shit!"

A pink-haired girl suddenly popped out from nowhere, weird goggles over her eyes and a crazy grin splitting her face.

"Yes, I am absolutely fine!" she repeated. "Who might you be? Oh, are you also here for a new design? Maybe an entirely new costume?"

"Just for a few upgrades, actually," corrected the ginger, relaxing. _I really can't deal with surprises anymore…_ She extended her now fully healed hand. "I'm Suttoki Kira."

"Oh, I know who you are! You won third place in the Sports Festival, did you not?" exclaimed cheerfully the girl. "Truly an amazing Quirk that you have, yes, yes, yes! Oh, and I am Hatsume Mei!"

"And you're the girl who managed to sell most of her inventions during said Sports Festival, right?" recalled the fiery teen. "That was really cool."

"Why, thank you! My talent has yet to be appreciated to its fullest, but I have no doubt that soon, the entire Hero population will be equipped with my babies!" beamed the pink-haired girl.

"Right… Anyway, I need a few upgrades on my costume. Nothing major, but it would really help me. Think you're up to the challenge?"

Mei's eyes shined gleefully. "Without a doubt!"

* * *

.

.

It took Mei two days to come up with the designs and then make the upgrades and adapt them to Kira's costume. When the ginger saw it, she couldn't help but hug the girl tightly, grateful. Mei had simply laughed, glad to be able to create some more awesome "babies".

Kira's costume was still the same overall. However, the tissue it was made of was now much more resistant to fire, if possible. Thanks to Yaoyorozu's input, Mei had actually managed to recreate the tissue the girls had used when they tricked Aizawa-sensei during their exam. Otherwise said, each time Kira activated her Quirk, her costume actually became an armor. She could still move freely thanks to Mei's design, but hitting her and actually making some damage would be all the more harder.

She had been careful when choosing, too. Since it wasn't made of metal, Hagane… _Ren_ , wouldn't be able to use it against her.

Mei had also adapted her boots so that she'd be able to use her Quirk through her legs and feet despite wearing them, and even put an enhancer that'd allow her to gain even more speed when using her rollerblades.

What changed the most were actually her gauntlets. They were now made of some sort of alloy that would allow her to wield greater heat without hurting herself. The alloy was not a thermal conductor, so she'd be able to augment the heat without actually feeling it. It would also allow her to encase her whole fist, and not just the inside of her hands when wielding her fire weapon.

Oh, she also added a hood. The way it was made would allow Deku to actually be with her without being in the open. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop the cat from following her, so might as well take precautions. As for her retractable staff, the girls managed to find another material to remake it so that, again, Ren wouldn't be able to use it against her.

The last change wasn't as important, but it did pained Kira when she left her goggles in one of the drawers of her desk. She always loved them, but… they were a gift from Ren. And, no matter how she thought about it, she simply couldn't bring herself to wear them anymore.

All in all, the costume upgrades were great, and Kira intended to exploit them fully as soon as possible. So, quickly changing, the ginger then made her way to her training spot, where four of Ectoplasm's clones were already waiting.

She extended her hands and, just like the first time, focused on the shape. A few seconds later, the sword was in her hands. Narrowing her eyes, she started augmenting the heat. She needed to test out Mei's invention, after all.

She kept at it, until her flames flickered blue. And, soon enough, the sword was fully made of blue flames.

And Kira didn't feel a thing.

"Yes!" A little drained, the ginger let the sword vanish. "Thank God it's working… Damn, Mei's a fricking genius!"

"You have found a solution to the first problem, it would seem," mused the clone before her. "But what about the second one? You might not be hurting yourself anymore, but you will not be able to keep such concentration in battle."

::

 _"_ _Then what if you only focus on the heat for an attack? Diminish your range, if you will, but make it much more accurate. That way, you can keep the sword at a heat you can naturally handle and not hurt yourself, but still make specific attacks all the more damaging."_

::

"Oh, don't worry about that. I think I know what I'm doing."

* * *

.

.

Kira felt giddy. It was the fourth day of training, and she had a rather good grasp on her offensive move already. Thanks to Mei's creations, she could use her powers more freely and, thanks to All Might's advice, she had exploited that newly found potential the best she could.

She was now actually working on her fire armor. She still remembered the training she went through when under Endeavor, but she needed more actual practice.

The teen was actually sparring with Midnight to get a better hang of it when startled cries suddenly echoed. Frowning, they both stopped in their tracks, only to see a gigantic rock falling on All Might. Before any of them even understood just what kind of danger the man was in, though, the rock suddenly exploded in pieces.

"What the fuck?"

And then, as the dust cleared, Izuku landed on his feet. Appearing from nowhere, the boy had utterly destroyed the rock by harshly kicking it to pieces. Gaping, and completely forgetting about her own training, Kira quickly ran to him.

"God, Izuku! Since when can you move like that?" she exclaimed, wide eyed. "That was fricking awesome!"

"What destructive power!" agreed Kirishima.

"I thought you were a puncher?" mused Kaminari.

"Kicchan, Kirishima, Kaminari… A-actually, the destructive power is thanks to these soles Hatsume came up with, and I changed my style by observing how Iida moves his body," he explained. "All I've really done is determined what direction I'll be going now, and this skill's still only hot off the forge, so it's nothing I could call a super move just yet, but-"

"That's all right!" however assured All Might. "Because that skill is probably more than just hot off the forge. For the Provisional License Exam, that is."

"It's dangerous here, All Might," then remarked Aizawa-sensei, frowning. "Don't get too close."

"Thanks, but I'm heading out anyway. Sorry about that, young Bakugo!"

The ginger looked up to see the bomber glaring down at them. He had apparently been the one who made the rock fall.

"Tche. Watch your damn self, All Might!"

The students around however quickly forgot about the incident, focusing on each other's upgrades.

"Nevermind that, everyone upgraded their costumes too!"

"Ah, so you noticed?" grinned Kaminari.

"You ain't the only one with a new style!" added Kirishima. "The rest have been making little improvements to their costumes, so we can't let our guards down."

"I can't wait to see everyone's super moves!" remarked Kira, almost bouncing in place. "Izuku's gonna be totally awesome and he's going to literally kick everyone's asses, so that's cool already, but what about you guys?"

The green-haired boy flushed deeply at the praise, while Kaminari instantly started ranting about his newfound style.

The doors of the gym suddenly slammed open, though, cutting him off.

"Time's up, Class A!" boomed Vlad King's voice as he walked in. "Today, we arranged for Class B to use TDL this afternoon! So, make haste outta here, Eraser."

"Class B?"

"Timing, man!" whined the electric blond.

"We've still got a few minutes left," however pointed out Aizawa-sensei. "Not very good at making the most of the time allotted, are you?"

"Hey, did you hear!? They say half the people who take the test for provisionals fail!" suddenly exclaimed an annoyingly familiar voice. "So why don't you all fail for us, Class A?"

The ginger pinched the bridge of her nose as Monoma the jerk started laughing maniacally.

"He's completely mental…" She grunted, before glancing Kendo's way. "How the hell do you put up with him?"

Her fellow ginger laughed nervously, obviously not having an answer to that question.

"However, he's not wrong," mused Tokoyami, showing up behind them. "So long as we're taking the same test, then we are anathema to each other… destined to crush one another's hopes."

"Which is why we have applied to have the two classes take the exam at separated arenas," informed their homeroom teacher.

"The Hero qualification exam occurs with the same challenges at three locations twice every year, in June and in September," explained Vlad King. "To prevent students from the same school from crushing their own, the standard practice has been to make students from every school take the test at different times and places."

Monoma paled.

…

…

…

"Such a shame we can't crush you directly! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

"Ah, there he goes again," sweatdropped Kirishima.

"Maybe his mental disorder has a name?" cringed Kaminari.

"It does," hummed Kira, felling a little vindictive. "It's called 'desperate eternal looser'. It's incurable, from what I've heard."

The boys snickered a little at that as Monoma's eye twitched, obviously having heard her remark.

"Well," he then sneered her way. "Better a looser than a traitor, right?"

The silence that suddenly fell was heavy, almost suffocating. For Kira, it felt as if someone had just punched her in the guts. Taking a step back, she gaped at Monoma, who started laughing again.

"What does it feel like, knowing your brother's a traitor? That your oh-so-precious friends were hurt because of your family?" Each word hurt more than the last. "Though you probably already knew what was going to happen, uh? You surely were in on the plan. He's your brother, right? Shouldn't you have understood it earlier? Or maybe… you already knew? Ooh, were you actually working with him? Tell me, are you a traitor too?"

"Monoma, that's enough!" snapped Kendo, horrified. "What are you saying!?"

"Only what's everyone thinking!" retorted the blond. "I mean, how can we be sure she's not like her brother, uh? That's she's not a mole too? She's had countless occasions to find him out, and even more occasions to help him! Who's to say she's not working right now with the League of Villains on their next plan to attack U.A.? And if she's not a traitor now, then she'll become one! A Villain, like her brother- _oof!"_

Kirishima glared harshly at the boy, lifting him a little higher. His feet were dangling over the ground as the red-haired boy held him by the collar.

"I dare you to say that again." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I fucking _dare_ you."

"I-"

"Enough," Aizawa-sensei cut in, tensed. He too was glaring at the boy, though. "Kirishima, put him down."

"But he-"

" _Now."_

Gritting his teeth, the usually sweet teen dropped him. Monoma fell on his rear rather harshly, but no one volunteered to help him up. Kira was simply frozen in place, barely able to think straight. The personal attack had struck a chord, and it was the last thing she had expected. She simply wasn't mentally prepared for this kind of remarks. Yaoyorozu was rubbing her back, while Kaminari and Sero did their best to stop Ashido from beating Monoma to a pulp.

Eraser Head went to the stupid boy, looming dangerously over him. His eyes turned red.

"Suttoki's the one who asked us to tell you, students from both classes, about the true identity of the mole," he stated, loud and clear. "Class A, we could understand, but why would she want us to tell Class B? When we asked, she told us that it was only fair, and that keeping it a secret might only hurt you guys more." His eyes narrowed even more, and Monoma gulped, truly frightened by now. "She shared this _extremely_ personal information out of worry for your wellbeing, so I would suggest you think over it a few times before spouting such stupidities the next time around."

He then spun on his heels, returning to his students' side. They were all gaping at him, obviously surprised he had stood up so strongly for the ginger. But, then again, they knew he could be rather protective when it came to it.

"Well, one way or another, we're going to be facing every school in the country, saved for our own," Kira then exclaimed, trying to change the subject. She was hurt by Monoma's words, but she didn't want everyone to linger on it. "I don't know whether to be glad or worried."

"Every school, uh…?" Sero then echoed, sweating. "Wow, I've overlooked it before, but each school's gonna be into each other's pass rates."

"And we're skipping over the normal course for obtaining licenses, too," pointed out Izuku.

"Yes, only a minority of schools has their freshmen get provisionals," confirmed Aizawa-sensei. "To put it another way, it'll be a gathering of kids who have had more time to train, and whose Quirks you know nothing about."

"Otherwise said, we're going to be everyone's targets, uh…?" understood Kira.

"W-what?" gasped Mineta. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it this way: they're older than us, have been training and studying in the Hero Course for much longer than we have and, above all, they're all from different schools. That means not only will they look down on us because of our age, they'll also consider us easy targets. And of course, there's also the fact that we're kids from U.A., the famous Hero school. If they don't underestimate us, then they'll go for our heads merely because of a competitive streak. Oh, and we can't forget about the fact that our class in particular is already pretty famous because of all of those incidents with Villains." Her eyes hardened a little. "They'll either see us as cannon fodder, as a threat or worse, as a way to prove their strength. Either way, we're targets."

An heavy silence followed her assessment. None of the students had really thought of it this way and, frankly, it scared the shit out of most of them.

"Anyway, we can't know what will be on the exam, but there's no doubt it'll be rough," announced Eraser Head. "Don't fixate on that too much, of course, but don't forget about it either."

"Yes!"

Class A had to leave soon after, though. As they left, Kendo simply patted Kira's shoulder, sadness written all over her face.

"I'm really sorry about that. We all know it's not your fault. It's just… I'll talk some sense into him."

"Don't bother yourself about it," replied Kira, smiling brightly. She was smiling so hard it hurt her cheeks. "He can think whatever he wants. I know what I'm worth. But thanks!"

"O-of course…"

Even though they left the gym and Class B fell out of sight, Kira's smile simply wasn't budging. Izuku frowned when noticing but, before he could get to her, Katsuki whacked her behind the head.

Harshly.

"Ow!"

"Don't smile if you don't feel like it," he scolded. "You look stupid."

After a few more seconds, her smile dropped. The bomber sighed at that, giving her a barely noticeable pat on the shoulder as he headed ahead, and the ginger looked down at her hands.

 _I need to get rid of that stupid habit…_

"Kira?"

She glanced at Kirishima, who was now standing besides her.

"Are you okay?" he frowned.

"… I'll be fine. It just… I wasn't really expecting him to say that," she admitted, before offering a small, but more genuine smile, at the redhead. "Thanks, though. For defending me like that. My knight in shining armor, uh?"

He grinned at that. "You know it! Bring me all the bastards and I'll kick their asses for ya!"

That earned a laugh from the ginger. "Seriously, though; thanks, Red Two."

He simply pulled her into a tight hug. "Anytime, Red One."

* * *

.

.

Later that night, after refreshing up in the baths –Kira had been convinced by the girls to go again, and found herself enjoying the experience despite despising the water-, the girls were now gathered in the mess hall. All of the boys, way too exhausted, had gone to rest in their rooms, but the girls still wanted to hang out a little longer.

"Whew, everyday with this…" groaned Ashido.

"They weren't kidding when they said they'd compress all the training," nodded Jiro, stretching as much as she could.

"And we don't even have a week remaining," mused Yaoyorozu, running her fingers through Kira's mane.

"So what? We're doing great," replied Kira, stifling a yawn. Having Yaoyorozu play with her hair was nice, but it also made her sleepy. "We're just that awesome."

They chuckled a little at that.

"How's your super move coming along, Yaomomo?" wondered Ashido.

"Well… while there are things I'd like to try, my body still can't keep up with those ideas," admitted the girl, running her hands through Kira's fiery mane. "So I need to extend my Quirk, even if only a little."

"How about you, Tsuyu-chan?"

"I'm putting the finishing touches on a move that'll be more frog-like," answered the green-haired girl. "You'll be surprised too, Toru."

"And you, Ochaco-chan?"

…

…

…

"Ochaco?"

"Uwa!" The girl jumped, startled.

"… you must be tired."

"No, no, no! I can't afford to be tired. I've still got more in me…" She trailed off, lowering her gaze. "Is what I'd like to say. But, honestly? I don't know. Lately, I've been feeling… disconcerted."

"It's a boy!" exclaimed Ashido, seeing right through her.

"Uh…? UH? A-A boy!? Tha-that's not it, I swear!"

"Is it Midoriya-kun or Iida-kun? You're with them a lot!"

"NOOOOOO!" On which she started floating.

"Who is it!?" exclaimed the pink girl, jumping to her feet. "Which one!? Come on, you've gotta tell us!"

"I'm telling you, that's not it! I swear I don't know anything about… It's not…"

"It's not good to pry and it won't accomplish anything," stated calmly Tsuyu.

"Right. Besides, we need to get up early tomorrow morning, too," remarked Yaoyorozu, finishing up with brushing Kira's hair. "As such, let's retire."

"NO WAY! WANNA HEAR MORE!" protested Ashido. "Even if it's really got nothing to do with it, I wanna _make_ it about love!"

As Ashido tried to get some more information out of Ochaco, Yaoyorozu tried to get up… only to realize that she ginger siting before her wasn't moving. Curious, the black-haired girl looked closer… only to see that Kira had fallen asleep.

"Oh dear... Girls?" she called, lowering her voice as much as she could. "I believe Kira-chan has fallen asleep…"

That instantly stopped their bickering, and the four other girls instantly gathered around the sound asleep ginger. She was lightly snoring, all curled up on her herself, and the sight made them giggle a little.

"Suki-chan's so cute when she's sleeping!" grinned Ashido.

"It's not often that we get to see her so relaxed," pointed out Tsuyu.

"She's really working hard, uh?" mused Jiro. "Makes me feel bad for whining, seriously."

"Should we wake her up?" wondered Ochaco. "She always looks kind of tired, so I don't really know…"

"Can you make her float to her room?" proposed the purple-haired girl.

"I'd rather not risk it, I'm kind of tired myself and I don't wanna drop her…"

"But none of us will be able to take her upstairs," pointed out Ashido. "I mean, I could try, but my muscles feel like jelly right now, so…"

As they kept on talking in a low voice to try and figure out what to do, the door quietly slid open, letting enter Shoto. He was about to head to his room after a late night run, when his eyes landed on the group.

 _It's getting late, though…_

"You should probably go and get some rest," he called, making them jump. "We have a rough day of training tomorrow too."

"Err, we would, but we're kind of stuck right now…" admitted Ochaco, a little sheepishly.

"Stuck…?"

The girls simply moved aside, revealing the ginger asleep against the couch, between Yaoyorozu's legs, and completely cut off from reality.

 _Of all places to fall asleep…_ He sighed internally. "I can take her to her room."

"F-for real?"

"I don't mind. My own is on the fifth floor anyway. It's on the way."

A little dumbstruck, the girls simply moved to let him pass. They knew Shoto was a really sweet guy, but could he be any more boyfriend material than he already was?

 _Impossible!_ They all thought.

Completely unaware of what they were thinking, the dual-haired boy crouched down and slipped an arm behind Kira's shoulders, and another under her knees. He then easily rose back to his feet, the ginger in his arms. Biding goodnight to the girls, he then left the mess hall.

The five girls gaped at his retreating back.

"Oh my God…" Ashido whispered.

"What is it?" frowned Jiro.

Almost reverently, the pink girl placed an hand over her heart. _"I ship it."_

At that, her four friends all felt a chill run down their spines.

Somehow, they knew this would get really crazy, really fast.

* * *

When Shoto entered Kira's room, he was first taken aback by the pictures on the wall. He hadn't seen it along with the others, after all. He easily spotted a few pictures taken during their internship together.

It made him smile. It was a very… Kira-like, room.

Gently, he placed her on her bed. As he pushed the blanket over her, she was instantly joined by Deku, who licked his hand before going to snuggle against the ginger. Once certain she was comfortable, he rose back to his feet.

He stared at the girl for a few more seconds, unable to tear his eyes away. Then, he leaned closer, and lightly kissed her forehead.

 _What am I doing!?_

He pulled away quickly, puzzled. What had driven him to do such a thing? He wasn't used to showing affection, and even less in such a manner. He wasn't a touchy person, he didn't do hugs and kisses and stuff like that.

But just before, it just felt _right…_

He shook his head, backing away. It was stupid, a rare spur-of-the moment action. It was probably just Kira's influence finally getting to him; God knew the girl was a teddy bear at heart.

* * *

 **It was fluffy all along and I have no shame: if Kira and Katsuki are an explosive ship, Kira and Shoto are a sweet, innocent one. Anyway, so the next chapter will actually contain ALL of the Provisional License Arc. It just kind of ended up like that, and it's my longest chapter as of yet, but that also means I won't be posting any new one for a while (again, I'm following the anime pace). So, I sure hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Now, for your questions:**

 **Guest 1: I sure hope you liked this chapter. Both Class B and Dadzawa? That was bound to make you happy, and it wasn't even planned! Guess great minds think alike, uh?**

 **Guest 2: the move Endeavor taught her is the Fire Armor. Basically, she _becomes_ the fire, and so anything can pass through her. Her body turns to flames, it's as simply as that. That would be how she survived the Hero Killer's blade, though she barely had any control over it at that time. It's why she's working on it now as one of her two super-moves. As for the strategy: she took some of Native's blood and spread it on Stain's blade, since it didn't actually harm her. The guy thought it was her blood, licked it, and ended up paralyzing Native for a while longer while thinking he was actually paralyzing Kira. It was actually all based on Shikamaru's strategy of when he beat Hidan by using Kakuzu's blood, if you've seen Naruto.**

 **Guest 3: No, Shiro does not represent Kira. Deku was based on Izuku, Spikey on Katsuki and Shiro on Shoto. It's basically the three boys who have influences on her. It's nothing more than that, really. Also, no worries about Amajiki: you'll be served ;-)**

Now, on a more serious note:

I am writing normally so that more people notice it. There was this one Guest whom I consider has posted something rather... inappropriate The review was this one:

 _"sorry fellow reviewers ur little disgusting shipping of bakugo and toridoriki not happening if u clearly did not look at the character input the aruthor put ull see why now peace out sluts and bitches"_

To whoever wrote this, I want to answer: I do not mind if your ideas differs from those of others. You are allowed to have your own beliefs and values, and you are perfectly in your right to think whatever you want to think. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you did _not_ use such offensive terms. You are entitled to your own opinion just as everyone else is, and I would be truly grateful if you refrained from insulting your "fellow reviewers". We are all here to enjoy fanfiction, so there is no need to offend anyone. So please, I ask this kindly: either you change the tone of your reviews, either you don't review at all.

Thank you for your comprehension.

 **Anyway, forgetting about that part if you're not concerned: I hope you guys had a good time with this chapter, and look forward to the next one!**

 **Love you guys! Plus Ultra!**


	30. The Provisional License Exam

**I'M BACK! So, I'm very sorry for the delay but as an apology: here is the WHOLE Provisional License Exam Arc. It's a really long chapter and, since I've started writing using the manga, I couldn't post it until the anime caught up. There might be a minor spoiler for those following the anime and not the manga, but it's seriously NOTHING major. So, no worries!**

 **Also: oh my GOD guys, your reviews are simply fantastic. YOU ARE AMAZING! I don't know what I'd do without you guys, ah ah.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's anger and Kira's obliviousness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Kira was confused. How did she end up in her room? She only remembered hanging out with the girls in the mess hall…

 _Must have been more tired than I thought if I'm starting to suffer from memory loss._

But she didn't have the time to think about that. After all, today was yet another day of training; one of the lasts they had. She needed to completely focus on the task at hand if she wanted to have her moves ready for the exam.

 _Well, let's get to it!_

* * *

She was enjoying her breakfast with the rest of the girls when Ashido suddenly dropped her fork, the noise gaining the others' attention.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed, suddenly looming over Kira. "Suki-chan, what's going on between Todoroki-kun and you?"

"… what?"

Jiro sighed, resigned. "She's convinced he's your secret boyfriend."

Kira stared at her for a while, processing what she had just been told. Then, her eyes widened, and blood rushed to her cheeks in the span of a second.

"W-what!? Ashi-chan, what the hell!?"

"She's blushing!" The pink girl waved an accusing finger her face. "It's true! Oh my gosh, give me _all_ the details!"

"T-there's no details! There's nothing- we're not like that- it's not- we're not- _stop giggling like a maniac!"_

"Hey girls, 'morning!" then called Kirishima, entering the dining hall along with Kaminari, Sero, Shoji and Mineta.

"Err, what's going on?" wondered Kaminari, staring at the pink girl who couldn't stop laughing and the redhead who seemed about to tear her head off. "Did we miss something?"

"It's Kira!" exclaimed Ashido, hearts flying around her. "She's- _awg!"_

"Nothing!" Kira's voice was rather high-pitched as she tried to hold Ashido in place, pulling her cheeks to stop her from talking. "Everything's fine! Carry on!"

The other girls chuckled nervously while the boys slowly backed away, before leaving entirely. Whatever was up with their female classmates, they knew when not to get involved. As soon as they were gone, the ginger released her friend and glared at her.

"Explanation. _Now_."

Ashido pouted, massaging her sore cheeks. "Can you blame me? You guys are really close, and you're flirting all the time. And yesterday-"

"We're not _flirting!"_ gaped Kira, wide-eyed. Then, she realized what her friend had said. "Wait, what happened yesterday?"

"You fell asleep in the mess hall," answered Uraraka, taking pity on her. "We didn't want to wake you up but we didn't know how to get you back to your room, but then Todoroki-kun showed up and volunteered to do it."

"He carried you back to your room like a princess! It was _soooo_ romantic!" added Ashido, giddy.

At first unsure of what to make of this new information, Kira then sighed, rubbing her temples. She now understood better why Ashido might have jumped to conclusions but, knowing Shoto, he had simply done it because he wanted to help. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have done it too.

"Ashi-chan… Shoto and I, we're just _friends,"_ she insisted, calmer. "I'll thank him later for that but, seriously, there's nothing romantic going on between the two of us. Frankly, there's nothing romantic going on at all for me."

"But you'd make such a cute couple!" whined the pink girl.

"I don't have time for this kind of thing. I never even thought about a potential relationship," she admitted, running an hand through her hair. "With what's going on with… everything, it's just not on my priority list. Right now, I want to focus on becoming the best Hero I can be. The rest… the rest can wait a little longer."

"But-"

"Toru-chan, Kira-chan has her reasons," Tsuyu then intervened, always the level-headed one. "If she's saying there is nothing going on, then there is nothing going on, and you shouldn't insist."

"You can't force her to have a relationship just because you feel like things might work out for them," added Yaoyorozu, rather seriously. "As a friend, you ought to support her, not push her to make a decision she isn't comfortable with."

Ashido slumped in her seat, defeated, and maybe a little ashamed. "Sorry, Suki-chan…"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," assured the ginger, now smiling. "And if there ever _is_ something happening in the romantic, though still inexistent, part of my life… Well, you'll be the first to know, alright? I promise."

"Great!" She instantly cheered up. "Though you better not forget that promise!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "As if you'd let me."

* * *

.

.

When they reached the Gamma Gym, they stumbled upon Izuku, Iida and Shoto. Kira greeted her best friend with the usual hug, greeted Iida with a little less affection –considering how he reacted to her hugging him the first day-, before finally turning to Shoto.

"The girls told me you carried me back to my room yesterday," she stated, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Thanks for that, though you should have just woken me up."

"You needed your rest," he shrugged. "And it really was no problem."

"Aw, you're sweet!" She grinned. "So… does that mean I can treat you as my personal carrier? You'll carry me wherever I want to go?"

"Depends." Amusement shone in his eyes. "What do I get out of it?"

"You-"

"Ugh, you guys are making me sick," grunted Katsuki, suddenly shoving them aside to enter the gym. "Keep your damn flirting in your rooms!"

"We're not-" The door closed, and she huffed in annoyance. "Asshole…"

"We- we should probably get going too, though," pointed out Izuku. "Aizawa-sensei won't be happy if we're late."

"He's probably gonna blame Kira's influence," snorted Jiro.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad!" protested the ginger. She was met with utter silence. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, no, nevermind. But! I won't be late this morning!"

"Oh?" Shoto raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why would that be?"

"Because you're gonna carry me, duh."

An uncharacteristic snort escaped Shoto. He however turned his back to her. Grinning, the ginger instantly jumped. Apparently used to those sorts of antics, the dual-haired boy simply grabbed her legs so that she wouldn't fall, and straightened up.

"Now, onward! We shan't be late this morning!" she excaimed.

"If you scream again, I'm dropping you," stated bluntly the boy, however starting to advance.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"… and I'm shutting up."

The rest of their friends simply watched them go, a little startled. They knew the two of them had gotten closer during their internship, but none would have thought Shoto would handle Kira's antics to such an extent.

They quickly shook it off, though, following after them.

"You know what's the worst?" mused Jiro as she hung back with Ashido and Uraraka. "Ashido's totally right. They _are_ acting like a couple."

"Things are bound to get interesting, uh?" beamed the pink girl, clasping her hands together. "Oh, I can't wait for them to end up together!"

"You're really convinced they'll become an item, uh?" remarked Uraraka, thoughtful.

At that, Ashido simply winked at them. "Call it a gut feeling."

* * *

.

.

After a few more days of intense training, it was _finally_ the day of the exam. The trip in bus to their arena, situated in Takoba, felt both endless and extremely brief.

But, at last, the bus stopped.

"Get out, we're here!" announced Aizawa-sensei.

So they got out. Grabbing their bags and costumes, they slowly emptied the bus and soon found themselves facing the building in which the exam would be held. In the distance, they could see numerous students from different schools already going in or simply gathering together for some last minute advices from their teachers.

"Ugh, I'm getting so nervous…" Jiro gulped, a little pale.

"Man, what'll they have us do for the test?" wondered Mineta, sweating. "Whew, I hope I can earn a provisional…"

"Mineta. There is no 'I hope'," replied flatly their teacher, crouching before him to look at him in the eyes. "Return back here with your provisional."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Remember!" He then addressed the rest of the group. "If you can just pass this exam and obtain your provisional license, then you will cease to be mere eggs, and hatch into chicks. In _semi-pros._ So give it your all!"

"YES!"

"Awesome!" Kirishima pumped his fist in the air. "Come on, everybody, let's go hatch into chicks!"

Kira groaned, slapping her face in horror. "Red Two, _please_ don't say that ever again."

"Let's hit out of the park like always!"

"We're gonna be awesome!"

"Let's do this!"

"Say it with me now…" Kaminari grinned. "Plus…"

"ULTRAAAAA!"

 _"_ _Holy fuck!"_ Kira jumped back as an unknown person yelled along. "Who the hell are you!?"

The… boy? Man? He was obviously a student, if the uniform was anything to go by, but he was extremely tall. Kira was far from short, being the tallest girl present after Yaoyorozu, but she could barely reach his shoulders.

"Don't go crashing the circles of of outsiders without invitation, Inasa," then scolded flatly yet another new voice. Behind the unknown student were now standing four others, wearing the same uniforms. "It's not polite."

"Ah, you're right!" The boy, Inasa, turned to them. "Please accept…" He bowed deeply-"MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!" Too deeply. His forehead harshly hit the ground, making a fuming dent into it. "SORRY!"

"What's up with this guy!?" panicked Kaminari. "He's totally the type who just gets through everything by being intensely chipper!"

"He's like Iida and Kirishima _squared…"_ paled Sero.

Passing by them, in the back, were numerous other students, all muttering about the still unknown students. Kira lent them an hear as they passed by, curious as to what could be the matter.

"Wait a sec, that uniform…!"

"Whoa, it can't be!"

"It's like, _them!_ You know, the, like, famous high school of the west!?"

"The East's got U.A.," stated Katsuki, looking incredibly bored. "And the West's go Shiketsu."

 _Oh, now I remember them!_ Kira snapped her fingers in realization. _Shiketsu's the official rival school of U.A.! Though I never really looked into it, considering how set I was in joining U.A…._

"I've always wanted to say it at least once! PLUS ULTRA!" yelled the boy, straightening up. Kira cringed a little when seeing he was actually bleeding. "I _love_ U.A. Academy! It's such a pleasure! The highest honor, to be able to compete against U.A.!"

"Err, that's cool and all, but… Are you sure you're okay?" Kira wondered, a little worried. She fumbled in her pocket, before handing him a tissue. "Here, you should at least wipe it off."

He took it, grinning so broadly the ginger sincerely thought she'd be blinded for life for a moment. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You are so extremely kind!"

"N-not a problem…"

"Let's just go," sighed the other boy present, already walking away.

For a second, the fiery teen was worried that Inasa guy would bow again, but he simply waved cheerfully before leaving with his friends. As soon as he was gone, the ginger let out a sigh of relief.

 _And I thought_ we _were a crazy bunch…_

"Inasa Yoarashi."

The students turned to their teacher, surprised.

"Do you know him, Aizawa-sensei?" wondered Jiro.

"Talk about overly enthusiastic," muttered Sero.

"And everything he said sounded so good-natured and normal…" added Kirishima, puzzled.

"That kid…" Their teacher glanced at the retreating students of Shiketsu thoughtfully. "He's no pushover. His name is Yoarashi. At the end of the last school year… or, in other words, when you were all applying for the Entrance Exam, he was selected as one of the recommended students. However, for some reason, despite his top of the line grades, he declined to enter U.A. and went to Shiketsu instead."

"W-wait! That'd make him a freshman, right?" realized Izuku. "Not to mention, to have the top qualification for the recommended spots… Wouldn't that make him even stronger… than Todoroki-kun, or Kicchan…!?"

"Technically, I wasn't in the recommended spots," pointed out the ginger. "And, no offense to Shoto, but it's kind of normal to have people stronger than him, or us, for that matter. We might be students of U.A., but anyone can become strong if they work for it. Shoto might be the strongest in our class right now, but there are numerous other talented students, from our school and from others." She offered an apologetic grin to Shoto. "Again, no offense."

"None taken," assured calmly the dual-haired boy.

Her classmates thought over what she said. Considering what they went through with the Villains and their training from Hell, they had grown somewhat used to the idea of being the strongest students in the vicinity. However, letting that kind of arrogance get the best of them would be a grave mistake, one they would have to be careful not to make.

"Still, though. I don't get it," admitted Sero, scratching the back of his head. "He says he loves U.A., but he tosses his chance at entering?"

"So weird," agreed Ashido.

"Oh, he may be weird, but make note: he's the real deal," warned Aizawa-sensei.

 _Otherwise said: don't charge in blindly if you run into him,_ understood Kira.

"Eraser? Eraser, is that you!?"

At the new voice, all students turned around to see a blonde woman walking towards them, a bright smile on her lips.

Eraser Head stiffened.

"I saw ya on TV and at the Sports Festival and whatnot, but it's been forever since we bumped inta each other like this!" beamed the woman, reaching them. "Come on, let's get hitched!"

"No," replied flatly Aizawa-sensei.

"No?" she echoed. Then, she burst in laughter. "What a laugh!"

"Your jokes are as impenetrable as ever," he deadpanned.

It took her some time, but Kira finally recognized her as the Pro Hero, Miss Joke. She had a really strange, but really cool Quirk. It had been a while since the ginger had heard of her, though.

 _What's she doing here, though?_ She wondered. _Could she be a teacher?_

"If you put a ring on my finger, we could build a blissful home with no end to the laughing!" she claimed.

"That'd be a far cry from _blissful,"_ retorted blankly their teacher.

The only made the woman laugh some more.

"You're being really friendly," pointed out Tsuyu, curious.

"Our offices used ta be close," answered Miss Joke. "We kept helpin' each other out and before we knew it, we were in love!"

 _"_ _Lies."_

Kira muffled a snort at that. She never thought she'd see the day when her teacher would be teased so lightly by someone.

"It's always a blast teasin' ya, Eraser!" Miss Joke then looked behind her. "Come on, kids, come here! It's U.A.!"

 _Oh, so she really is a teacher._

A small group of students soon joined them. There were three boys, one acting overly cheerful, another with a cool face, and the third one seemed awfully quiet. The fourth member of the group, a girl, looked incredibly nice. The rest of their class was lagging a little behind, but they seemed pretty excited about the exam too.

 _Who knows, maybe we can make some friends while we're here?_ Mused internally Kira. _I mean, it's not often we get to meet other people from different schools, and now that we're all living on the campus-_

"Oh my God, Suttoki Kira!?"

"Y-yeah?" Startled, the ginger looked at the other girl. "Is something… wrong?"

"Wrong?" echoed the blonde, her eyes sparkling. "I'm a _huge_ fan! Your Quirk is so awesome, and you were amazing at the Sports Festival!"

"T-thanks!" She didn't think some people would still remember her. "Though I've still got a long way to go… Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Nakagame Tatami!" beamed the older girl. "And-"

"I'm Shindo!" The black-haired boy suddenly appeared, shaking Kira's hand. "You and that Bakugo guy were in the middle of the Kamino incident, uh? You sure are strong of hearts! It'd be my honor…"

Kira wasn't really listening anymore, though, her eyes narrowed. The guy was overly cheerful, but she knew a few people like that. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling that his smile didn't reach his eyes...

"… are you mocking me?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Uh?"

"Kira, rude much?" gaped Kaminari.

"She's right," however snorted Katsuki, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "His words don't match his eyes."

The ginger quickly pulled her hand away as her friends apologized in her stead. She wanted to whack some sense into them, but decided against it. It would seem they had forgotten her little warning from a few days ago, but she had no doubt they'd figure it out sooner or later.

 _All of the students from the other schools are our enemies in the exam. We are the preys, and they are the hunters. Nakagame-san was probably sincere, but that Shindo guy… He was testing the waters. He's definitely planning something._

 _We'll have to be careful from now on._

* * *

.

.

Everyone had changed into their costumes, and all of the students had been gathered in a rather small, closed room of the stadium. There really was a lot of people and, had it not been for them coming in together, Class A would have more than probably been separated.

"Ahem, right… So, yes, let's begin," started slowly the one in charge of the exam. "The provisional license thing… Umh… Hello, my name is Mera, with the Public Safety in Heroics Committee, and my favorite kind of sleep is non-rem sleep. It's a pleasure. I've been so busy with work that I can't catch a wink…! Not enough personnel…! And now that I have espoused our principles, I shall humbly explain how the exam will be conducted."

 _Wow, is the poor guy okay?_ cringed Kira.

"Gathered in attendance are precisely 1,540 examinees," he pursued. "And you'll be vying for victory all at once. Zzz… In the present age, in our so-named 'Hero-saturated' society, there has been no shortage of voices raising doubt over the state of Heroics since Stain's apprehension. The idea that _Heroes_ shouldn't want to be compensated, and that the title of Hero should be granted following acts of self-sacrifice… But, well… If you ask me… Zzz… Regardless of their actual motives, telling people who're risking their lives out there to save people not to want anything in return… It's hard not to think that'd be a little merciless, given the realities of the modern world… In any case… No matter whether it was for material gain or for the valor of it, at the end of the day they applied themselves diligently to rescue operations and Villain cleanups. The time that elapses between a case materializing and its resolution has become very swift indeed. When you obtain your provisional licenses, you throw yourselves into that raging torrent. To be blunt, it will be very harsh on those who can't keep pace. As such, it's your speed that will be tested! Only the first hundred to clear the terms of the exam will make the cut!"

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

"Wait, wait, wait, there's 1,540 of us ain't there? That ain't a fifty-fifty pass rate!"

"No way…"

"Well, a fair bit's happened in the world… So, those are the breaks. Do as you do. Anyway, so the terms of the exam are in _these."_ On which the exhausted man showed them a ball, and some sort of target. "Each examinee will receive three targets. You may place them on any part of your body, so long as they're always open and visible. So no soles, or the feet, or armpits. In addition, you'll carry six balls on your person. The targets are built to respond only to contact with the balls. If you're hit in all three places, you're out. If you hit somebody's third target, you have defeated him or her. Victory is attained upon defeating two other contestants. And… those are the rules."

Kira was thinking hard, and fast. In the end, each class would stick together, and gang up on other classes. Theirs would be a primary target, what with being from U.A. However, she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of fighting side-by-side with other people. She didn't want to hurt them accidentally. In the end, should she go and stick with her friends, or try her luck and play the lone wolf?

"All right… We'll distribute the targets and balls after _that_ happens. The exam will commence one minute after everyone spreads out," announced the examiner.

"After _what_ happens?" frowned Kira, worried she might have missed a bit.

But Shoto, to her right, simply shrugged. He too had no idea.

Suddenly, the room started to shake. Then, without warning, the walls started falling, like a giant box that was opening.

"What the-"

And then, it was revealed. All 1,540 examinees could only gape in shock and awe at the sight. They were surrounded by many different types of terrain, like rocky mountains, or a city with tall glass buildings, or a forest with deep green trees or even a gigantic lake with a small beach in the back.

It was gigantic. It was unique. And it was full of endless possibilities.

"I believe you all have types of terrain you like and dislike. So, please do your best, and capitalize on your skills," concluded Mera, slouching over his stand. "All this work out of consideration to open up the terrain like this… But it was ultimately pointless, I lost so much sleep over it…"

They started handing out the targets and the balls. As soon as Kira received hers, she placed one target on her right hand, another on her stomach, and the last one on her back. Since her hair was braided, it wouldn't be obstructed by it, and so it was fair play.

"Are you sure you want a target where you can't protect it?" wondered Uraraka.

"Yeah, I've got it covered," assured the ginger. "Don't worry about it!"

"If only the fastest to defeat others pass the exam, then there won't be any infighting amongst schools," pointed out Izuku. "On the contrary, teaming up with comrades who know each other's powers is the only way to win… Guys! Don't stray too far away from each other! Let's move as a group!"

"You fuckers can pour each other tea if you like, but this ain't a goddamn picnic!" snapped Katsuki, already running away.

"W-wait, you idiot!" Kirishima ran after him.

"I'm out too," announced Shoto, running in the opposite direction. "The larger the group I'm in, the less leeway I have to use my powers."

"Todoroki-kun, wait!"

 _Well, guess now's the right time to break it too them._

"I'm afraid I'll have to break out of the group too," she informed them, quickly backing away. "Don't want to risk burning you guys, you know? I have more chances to pass if I do this on my own so… See ya guys later! Good luck!"

"K-Kicchan!?"

But she was already gone.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _START!"_**

Kira pounced. A second later, numerous balls landed on where she had been standing just before. While she was in the air, she located her attackers.

 _More or less forty of them, uh? I stumbled on two whole classes, then…_ She grinned a little as she swiftly landed back on her feet, facing them head on. _No matter. As long as they can't hit me, then I can win this._

And, as most should know by now, she didn't simply rely on her Quirk to win. Hitting her feet on the ground, she activated her rollerblades. Then, using a fire burst, she propelled herself at them, balls in hands. She avoided those thrown her way, closing in on the nearest student. As she was about to throw one of her balls, though, a mud wall rose between the two. Not letting that deter her, she used her _Fire Rocket_ to fly above.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahem, it's still a deadlock stalemate across the board… Zero people have cleared… Ah, right, I should state I'll be announcing at the broadcasting post as we receive all the details."_**

As she started falling, she activated her Quirk, giving herself a spin. Soon enough, she was encased in a fire tornado that rose to the sky and blasted all of the students in the vicinity away.

As soon as she landed, she was assaulted by a tall guy with a mask, whose hands could turn into scissors. She grabbed her staff at the last second, blocking his attack just in time, and the both of them engaged in battle. She kicked him in the chest but, as she did so, she noticed another student closing in on her.

He was aiming for the target in her back.

 _Well, he's in for a surprise alright._

She simply stood in place as the ball sailed her way. Then, as it was about to hit the target… it passed right through it. In fact, it passed right through her body, and landed on the ground before her.

"What- the hell was that!?" he protested.

She simply offered a peace sign and a cheeky grin, before jumping again, just in time to avoid some kind of earth wave.

 _So many people, so many Quirks, so many things to look out for…_ Kira's grin only widened, if possible. _This is fun!_

There suddenly was another earthquake, much stronger this time around, though she could easily tell it was only the repercussion of someone else's Quirk, who was using it in another location, farther from where she was.

 _Talk about being strong…_

"Keep your head in the game!" snarled a girl, her claws slashing at her.

Kira crouched down to avoid it, and slammed her staff into the cat-girl's stomach. The breath knocked out of her lungs, the cat-girl stumbled back, hissing.

"I've got an even more aggressive kitty back home," snorted the ginger, rising back to her feet. "Trust me, you won't be able to surprise me."

But the girl then smirked. "Think so?"

However, the cat-girl's partner hadn't been all that subtle. And, when he threw his ball at the target on Kira's stomach, the ginger already knew what to expect. Instead of using her _Fire Armor_ , the ginger encased her whole body in fire, burning the ball to a crisp.

 _Shoot, that's no good,_ she cringed. _I need more people…_

Her little ongoing fight had started to draw attention, though. More and more students were popping up, attacking from all sides. Soon enough, Kira was forced to move. She jumped and twirled and ran, all while blocking the attacks and the balls, and… she was having the time of her life.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT!? 120 examinees are now out! 120 have been taken out by a single person, who thereby passes the exam!"_** There was a moment of stillness on the battlefield. **_"Well then, you may consider me awake now. Quite the eye opener. And, seems things will only be hitting an even more frenzied pitch!"_**

"120 people eliminated, uh?" mused Kira, stretching her arms a little. "Guess we had the same kind of plan, whoever that person is… Well, I believe it's time for me to stop playing around, uh?"

"The hell are you blabbering about!?" snapped scissor-guy from earlier.

"Oh, you'll see."

Rather impatient to try it out, Kira summoned her fire sword. All students took a step back as she spun the dangerous weapon, which was basically her size, between her fingers. Once satisfied, she then took her stance, and lifted it above her head.

"She's about to do something!"

"Stop her!"

But all the balls thrown her way were simply passing through her targets and her body. Soon enough, all those present started to feel the heat building up. The wind picked up, and the balls were no longer passing through-they started spinning in the air. Her sword then turned to blue flames. The wind became stronger, the heat was becoming too much to handle for those who were the closest to her. They could all feel the power she was gathering in her flaming blade.

Her grin suddenly turned feral.

 _"_ _Hell Blaze!"_

She released all of the power at once. There was an explosion as the blue flames lashed out, reaching everyone in the area and even beyond it. There was a lot of screaming, but Kira ignored it as she focused on the balls themselves. Now that they were in her fire, she used it to control the direction they were sent flying to, and aimed them at the students.

When her attack finally died down, it was only to reveal a very singed ground, and numerous, unconscious bodies lingering around. None were really hurt, she had been careful about that, but they'd feel a few burns for a while.

And she was fairly convinced she eliminated _at least_ two people.

 ** _"_** ** _What is_** **up** ** _with this year's batch!? T-the second person to pass… has eliminated ninety-seven examinees in a single blast!"_**

"Aw, I didn't beat the other one…" But she still was damn proud of herself.

 _Hell Blaze_ could have two functions: a wide-range attack, and a close-range attack. Otherwise said, it was adapted so that she could either aim it at a group of targets, or at a single target.

Using it as a wide-ranged attack like she just did allowed her to expand her range, meaning she could attack more people and still control her flames fairly well. However, that also meant it stretched her control very thin and, had she not taken them by surprise, she had no doubt most would have actually been able to avoid it. It also put a greater strain on her body.

Using it on a single target was more of a killer move, literally. It meant that all of the power she had been gathering in her sword, instead of spreading out like it had just done, would have been focused on a single target. She didn't have much control over it yet, hence why she didn't want to use it that way, but it was still a good super move.

 _"_ _Now that you've passed, please head to the anteroom,"_ a voice suddenly ordered her through the target on her hand.

"Right…" She glanced at the students who had taken her on. Most were completely knocked out, a few were still conscious but unable to fight any longer. "Err… sorry about that! No hard feelings, okay?"

 _I may have gone a_ bit _overboard,_ she winced, walking away. _But hey, I showed off my super moves, and I'm the second person to pass, so I guess it was worth it._

 _Just hope they won't take it personally._

* * *

.

.

When Kira reached the anteroom, she found none other than that Inasa guy from earlier now chilling near the table with the snacks. He had a rather somber look on his face, something she found unusual considering the cheerful nature he had showed them earlier.

 _Wonder what's gotten into him. He's the first to pass, so I don't really know what could have gotten him down in the dumps…_

"Oh, you're that girl from her earlier!" he suddenly spotted her. Before she could even think of escaping, he was before her, back to his normal self. "I wished to thank you again for your kindness from earlier!"

"Don't make a big deal out of it," she shook her head. "And _please_ don't bow again, else you'll hurt yourself. Again."

"You're the one who eliminated ninety-seven examinees, uh?" he remarked, as energetic as the first time they met. "That's so cool! U.A. really has strong people, uh? And you're a freshman, just like me! That's awesome!"

"Well, not as awesome as eliminating 120 of them," she pointed out, now faintly amused. "Mind if I ask what's your Quirk?"

He grinned a little at that, and she suddenly felt a breeze in her back.

Next thing she knew, her braid slapped her in the face.

"Ah ah," she deadpanned, pushing it away. "I'm _dying_ of laughter."

He had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. Shaking her head, she then made her way to the snacks, Inasa hot on her tail.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, uh?" she then mused, grabbing some cookies. She felt kind of tired, and wanted some sugar. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Suttoki Kira."

"My name is Inasa Yoarashi!" He answered excitedly, shaking her hand firmly. She winced at the overly strong grip, his shaking making her arm sore. "It's really nice to meet you! I was impressed by your battles during the Sports Festival too! I couldn't stop shaking in my seat!"

"Can't believe you still remember that…" she snorted as he finally released her, drinking some water. "I won't settle for third place next time, though. I'm aiming for the gold!"

"Hot-blooded, uh? I love hot-blooded people, they make damn good Heroes, I think!"

She chuckled at that. "You're really straightforward, uh? You'll surely become a great Hero, with that kind of attitude."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The doors opened, letting enter the third and fourth examinees to pass. Instantly, Inasa went to them, and engaged them into a heated conversation.

 _He's really open with everyone,_ she smiled, drinking some more water. _That's kind of nice, though I do wonder what he could have been thinking about earlier…_

She went to sit on one of the chairs, mindlessly twirling her braid between her fingers. As she got comfortable, though, her mind wandered back to her friends.

 _I did kind of abandon them, uh?_ She cringed, feeling a little guilty. _Guess I'll have to make it up to them… Though, I do hope they all pass. Only the first hundred, uh? And I cleared it with a second place…_ Understanding suddenly dawned on her, and she slumped in her seat. _That means I have to wait here for the rest of the exam!? Damn it…_

Well. This was going to be boring.

* * *

.

.

The room had been slowly filling with people for a short while when, finally, a familiar face walked in. Kira instantly jumped from her seat, almost flying through the room as she reached her friend.

"SHOTO!"

He blinked, a little startled. "Kira?" He then frowned. "Weren't you with the others?"

"Uh? Oh, I left just after you," she admitted. "Easier to use my abilities, you know?"

"I see. When did you get here?"

"Actually, I scored second place," she informed, a little smug.

Understanding flashed in his eyes. "You're the one…"

"Yup! Pretty neat, uh?" She let a few sparks fly off her fingers. "Damn, I love my Quirk…"

At that, his eyes softened a little, and he found himself smiling. Somehow, when he was with her, he always felt like smiling.

"I know you do."

* * *

.

.

"Yo, Yaomomo! Suki-chan! Jiro-chan! I'm like, super pumped! And damn, weren't you a little fast, guys!?" exclaimed Ashido.

After a while, they had been joined by some more of their friends. And now, another little group of Class A had made it passed the first round of the exam.

"We ourselves just got here," precised Shoji. "Todoroki and Kira-san were fast, though."

"I thought Bakugo would already be here for sure, but now it makes sense why he wasn't," mused Jiro. "You were with him, Kaminari!"

"What did you say!? You go sit in the corner!" snapped the blond.

"The key to release the targets is over there, plus they told us to put the ball bags on the returns shelf with them," informed Tsuyu.

"So there's twelve of us here, then…" counted Shoto.

"Eight more from Class A to go," confirmed Kirishima. He then glanced at Kira. "Who got here first?"

She grinned proudly. "I did! I scored second place!"

"No way!"

"You're the one who got the ninety-seven!? How the hell did you do that!?" gaped Kaminari.

"Meh. I'm just that awesome."

While the two of them tried to get answers from the ginger, she couldn't help but wonder about the eight who were left. There weren't that many places left, would they all be able to make it?

 _We can only hope so._

* * *

.

.

"WE DID IT!"

The twenty students from U.A. had passed. They actually managed that feat, no matter how impossible it had seemed for a moment. They were now all gathered in the anteroom, taking a moment to celebrate this small victory. Having an entire class actually pass to the next phase was practically unheard of, after all.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahem, all right everyone…"_** Mera's voice echoed, drawing all's attention to the screens on the walls. **_"Please watch."_**

"It's the field," recognized Izuku.

"Wonder what's gonna-0"

There suddenly was a gigantic explosion, followed by many others. Then, all of the buildings, all of the areas, everything of the field… was turned to dust, as it all crumbled to the ground.

"WHY!?"

 ** _"_** ** _The next exam is the last! You will all act as bystanders… and conduct rescue operations at a disaster site!"_**

"Ooh…"

"As bystanders?" echoed Mineta, confused.

"Yeah, you know, as people who just happened to be there," precised Jiro. "We did it as a lesson once, remember?"

"The term can also simply refer to the general public, of course, but…" Yaoyorozu trailed off, unsure.

 ** _"_** ** _You will not be acting as ordinary citizens, but as people who have already secured a provisional license. This will be a test of your aptitude for rescue operations."_**

Shoji narrowed his eyes at the screen before them. "There are people over there."

"Say what!? Old people and little kids!? What are they doing? It's dangerous!" protested Sato.

 ** _"_** ** _They're all in very high demand for all sorts of drills as Pros at needing rescue! They're the staff of the Help Us Company, of H.U.C for short! The folks of HUC are on standby all over the field disguises as casualties, and it's your mission to extricate them. Now, this time, you and your rescue efforts will be graded via points. If, at the end of the exercise, you have exceeded the watermark score, you will have cleared the exam. The test starts in ten minutes, so go use the facilities now if you need to use the…"_**

"Izuku, are you okay?" inquired Kira, noticing her best friend frowning.

"I'm just wondering… if they're modeling this after Kamino," he admitted.

"Probably," she nodded, having thought of it earlier. "And, whether we like it or not, it's really the best model they could pick. There _were_ a lot of casualties during the incident, after all."

"Right… Kicchan, let's give it our best shot!"

She laughed. "You know it!"

While the examiners started preparing the field for the second part of the exam, everyone was resting some more. The U.A. students were talking between themselves, speculating about what they would have to do, when the Shiketsu kids approached them.

They stopped before the still-pissed off bomber.

"Hello there, Bakugo," greeted one of them, completely covered in… hair? Fur?

"What do you want?" he grunted.

"Shishikura… The slant-eyed guy, did he come after you?"

"Yeah… and I knocked him out," replied the boy, somewhat defiantly.

"I knew it," sighed the hairy boy. "He must have been all manner of rude to you, and hurt your feelings."

 _Hurt Spikey's feelings?_ Kira coughed to hide her laugh. _I'd say it's usually the other way around._

"He tends to push his own values on others, you see," pursued the Shiketsu kid. "He probably went nuts at the sight of a famous kid like you. But, you see, I want to build a good relationship with U.A. from here on out. Thus, we deeply apologize."

"A… good relationship…?" echoed Mineta, shaking in his boots.

"A good relationship… It really didn't seem that way, though," muttered Izuku.

"Sure thing!" simply beamed Kira.

 _"_ _Kira!"_ protested her friends in a single voice.

"What? He said they wanted to start over, right?"

"You're way too open to people," Kaminari sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The ginger simply shrugged. It was true, but who could blame her? Even though she worked on her own, she hated being lonely. So, she had simply grown into the habit of being friendly with people.

"Best regards, then." And on that, the Shiketsu kids walked away.

"Wait," however called Shoto. "You, with the hat."

Kira facepalmed. _They all have hats, Shoto._

But Inasa seemed to understand he was the one being addressed to, for he stopped in his tracks.

Shoto frowned slightly. "Did I… do something?"

After a moment of stillness, the tall boy turned to face Shoto. He was towering over him and, had it been anyone else, Kira might have been worried for her friend. However, in the little time she had known Inasa, she had come to understand that he was serious about being a Hero, and that he had a code of honor.

Though the face he was making now _was_ kind of scary.

"I'm really sorry to say this, oh son of Endeavor…" he then stated, rather harshly. "But I don't like _either_ of you."

 _Wow, prejudiced much? Didn't think he had it in him to dislike someone._

"Something about you has changed a little since then, sure, but those eyes… They're the same as Endeavor's," he practically spat.

The ginger frowned as she noticed the slight flinch of her friend. Deciding to interfere before things got out of hands, she went to stand besides Shoto, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, and looked up to Inasa.

"I think that's enough for now, Inasa-san," she remarked, more coldly. His eyes widened a little at her defensive tone, obviously not expecting it. "I'd appreciate if you didn't insult my friend, even less after saying you want to have a 'good relationship' with us."

"… right." And on that note, he spun on his heels and left.

They watched him go for a moment, before Shoto glanced at her.

"I could have handled it."

"I know, but I decided to step in anyway," she hummed.

"… thank you."

"No problem! Though, do you know why-"

 **WEEEEEEE~OOOOOO! WEEEEEEEE~OOOOOO!**

All students jumped at the sudden alarm that was blasting their eardrums out.

 ** _"_** ** _A terrorist attack by Villains has unfolded! The scope of the damage encompasses the entirety of X City, and the collapsed buildings have injured a great many!"_**

The anteroom started opening up, just like the first room had done at the first phase.

 ** _"_** ** _The damage to the road is severe, causing considerable delays to the first-responders! The Heroes on the scene must lead the rescue efforts until they make it there. Save as many lives as you can, even if it's just one!"_**

Kira stayed frozen in spot for a second, still a little caught by surprise. Then, shaking it off, she too started running towards the destroyed areas. As she made her way to the nearest building, though, she instantly noticed how easily the students of other schools seemed to handle the situation. They were careful when making their decisions, and they actually knew what to do.

 _We've been focusing on getting stronger, and not on working along with other people, like the police force or the firefighters, because it was more urgent to gain power,_ she realized, frowning. _But that won't do here. As Heroes, our first job isn't to fight Villains: it's to save people._

She didn't know the normal procedures. She hadn't studied them much and, saved for some basic knowledge of first aid, she didn't know a lot about rescues. However, she did know how to do one thing.

 _Fire. I need to find the fires. They obviously have areas for all kinds of scenarios, so they'll surely have one or two around._ She stopped running, focusing on sensing the flames. After a few seconds, she finally spotted what she was looking for. _There!_

 _"_ _Fire Rocket!"_ She propelled herself in the air, aiming for the building. It was slowly being devoured by flames, and obviously was about to collapse.

"HELP US!"

 _Oh my God, these HUC guys are crazy,_ she sweatdropped, landing. She looked up to see an old man and a kid waving at her from the window. _Are they-_

"Help me, I'm stuck!" That was another old man, under the debris of a near building.

Her heart missed a beat.

 _If I go in the building to save the two, the fire will spread and the one stuck will be caught in it. If I try to save the guy first, then I'll be too late to save the others from the fire._ She gritted her teeth. _I can't do this alone!_

Raising her palm to the sky, she fired three fire balls. They flew high, high enough for anyone in the arena to spot, and she sincerely hoped someone would notice. She did three more times, at a calculated interval, before three students finally showed up. She recognized them as Shindo, Nakagame and another one from earlier.

"You're U.A.'s-"

"Not the time!" she cut the black-haired boy off. "Two people inside, one under the debris. I'll handle the fire, can you guys save them?"

Understanding now wasn't the time for questions, they nodded firmly, and the Shindo instantly directed his two friends into the building, while himself ran for the old man. Sighing in relief, Kira then put all of her focus on the task at hand.

 _I did this before, and I'm stronger now._ She breathed in deeply, before snapping her eyes open. _I can do this!_

She started gathering the flames. Pulling them off the building, as many at the time as she could, she kept on taking them away. She started with the floor where the two civilians were stuck, so as to make sure they wouldn't be injured, and then started dealing with the fire below them. It took her a minute, maybe two, before all of the flames were finally taken out and floating above her head in a fireball twice her size.

She pushed it up, until it was far enough in the sky to dissipate safely. As soon as it disappeared, her arms dropped to her side, and she coughed a little, a drop of blood escaping her nose. She wiped it away with a cringe.

 _Note to self: work on that move before using it again._

"I got him!" called the black-haired boy, pulling the old man from under the debris. He quickly joined her. "You good?"

"I'm fine!" she assured, before turning to the building. A second later, his two companions ran out, the two civilians in their arms. "They're here!"

The ginger quickly met up with them, already pulling out some breathing masks. She had had Hatsume prepare them for her, in case she ever faced such a situation.

"They might not be injured, but they breathed the smoke," Kira pointed out when noticing the other students' wondering stares. She finished placing it on the kid's face. "It might not be necessary, but better be safe than sorry."

"R-right!"

Shindo watched as she placed another mask on the elderly's face, obviously puzzled.

"Why did you signal for help? You're not getting any points since you didn't execute the rescue," he then remarked.

"Maybe," she admitted, finishing up. She then pulled out some bandages. "But in the situation I found myself facing, I couldn't deal with it alone. Had this been a real situation of rescue, I wouldn't have been able to save them. And, frankly, rescuing people is more important than the glory that comes with it. If I can help, then I will. Simple as that."

She finished bandaging the leg of the other elderly, the one that Shindo had just rescued, and then rose back to her feet.

"We should be able to move them safely. You guys okay for bringing them back? I'll keep going and spot as many people as I can."

"I'll come with you," nodded Shindo. "Guys, take them back to the first-aid station. Keep moving in group."

"Hai!"

They grabbed the three HUCS, and instantly darted away. Kira and Shindo exchanged a nod, before starting to run into the opposite direction.

"Why aren't you working with your friends of U.A.?" he wondered.

"Fire's the only thing I can really help with, and I sensed it from the anteroom, so I kind of just dashed ahead of them," she shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to do anything in, for example, a flood situation. Why go somewhere where I'd only be a liability? Plus, Heroes often work with Heroes from other Agencies. If can only work with my friends, then that's no good." She then offered him a small smile. "But hey, as long as we can save people, right?"

He let out a disbelieving laugh at that. "And you're just a freshman? Makes me feel kind of bad to work for points, now."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "Everyone's got their reasons. My own aren't as noble as people tend to believe."

"You're working hard just to help people, not caring about what you get in return. How is that _not_ noble?" he snorted.

"Trust me, you'd be surprised."

They reached another collapsed building. There was a kid stuck under a pole, which was however supporting numerous debris.

"We need to break the pole if we want to pull him out," he remarked, checking the grounds to make sure it was safe. "But we'll have to move fast."

"HELP ME~!" wailed the kid.

"We're coming, don't worry!" she assured. She turned to Shindo. "I can cut the pole, you pull the kid?"

"You can cut…" He trailed off as a blade made of fire suddenly appeared between your hands. "That's _really_ cool."

"Thanks! Anyway, let's get going!"

"Right!"

They moved quickly. Kira took her position, offering a smile at the kid as she brandished her sword.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Then on my signal." Shindo grabbed the kid's arms. "One… two… three! Now!"

She sliced through the pole as if it was butter. As soon as the kid was freed, Shindo pulled him out, and the three of them instantly backed away as the debris crumbled, lifting a cloud of dust.

"I'll bring him back to the medical area," she told her new partner, pulling a candy from her pocket and handing it to the kid. "You keep on going."

"Sure thing. I'll send people your way if you use the same signal as before," he proposed.

She nodded, picking up the child, and then took off. She'd rather not risk using her _Fire Rocket_ when having a passenger with her, not knowing what kind of effect it might have on him.

"I gotta know, though," the kid then mused, licking the lollipop. "Do you _always_ carry candies around?"

"Never know what you might run into," she shrugged, before smiling a little. "Plus, it's easier to move when those you're evacuating aren't panicking. Candies are just a mean to calm them."

"Well thought," agreed the HUC.

They finally reached the medical camp. As soon as she handed him over to one of the nurses, she started running again. It wasn't long before she stumbled upon a group from another school, who were having some difficulties.

"I can't reach him!"

The man was hanging from some sort of cliff created by the collapsed building. The students were trying to reach out, but none had a Quirk suited for that kind of situation. At the same moment, the girl spotted Mineta, who was running around and, frankly, being kind of useless.

"Oi, Mineta!" she called. "Come give me a hand!"

"M-me!?"

"Hurry!"

"R-right!"

She quickly explained the situation, and he soon understood what she wanted him to do. Handing over her staff, he stuck his hand to it thanks to one of his balls, before she started lowering him over the edge. As soon as he reached the HUC, he grabbed his shirt with another of his balls.

"We're good!" he called.

"I'm pulling you up!"

But, as she tried to do so, she found herself stumbling at the sudden weight. Mineta barely weighted anything, but the same couldn't be said of the civilian they were rescuing.

 _Shit!_

Before herself could slip, though, two furry arms suddenly passed around her shoulders, grabbing her staff. She looked up to see none other than the hairy Shiketsu kid from earlier.

"Let's pull together, at your signal."

"R-right!" She refocused. "And… pull!"

This time, they did manage to pull them up. Instantly, two other students rushed forward to help the elderly, while Mineta freed them both from the staff. Kira put it back to her belt and was about to move again when she was suddenly hit over the head by the old man's cane.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"That was recklessly done! Points ducked!" he exclaimed shrilly.

"Oops…"

And on that note, the man was lead away to the first-aid station. Kira watched him go, rubbing her head with a scowl, before glancing back to the Shiketsu student who had helped her.

"Thanks for the support. I'll keep going now."

He simply nodded, and she was off yet again.

In the following five minutes or so, Kira signaled the position of different casualties, considering she was unable to help them on her own most of the time. After some hesitation, the rest of the students had grown used to the random fire balls flying to the sky, and now rushed wherever they spotted them, understanding it was much quicker than looking aimlessly around.

It was… a surprisingly good system. It was basic, but it worked. And soon enough… well, the rest of the examinees started being more open to the idea of working with other schools.

"We need some super strength!"

"Can anyone give us some light?"

"There's someone stuck here!"

"Bring the support type Quirks!"

"Can someone move the boulder?"

Kira couldn't catch a break. She was constantly on the move, either providing whatever help she could, or bringing the HUCS to the medical area. She crossed path with her friends more than once, but all were focused on the task at hand.

At the presnet moment, she had met yet again with Shindo and the both of them were running towards yet another collapsed building when, suddenly, there was an explosion.

They stopped in their tracks.

"Your friend?" the boy inquired, lifting an eyebrow.

"No," she however frowned, looking back. "Katsuki's hotheaded, but far from stupid. He wouldn't use his Quirk so recklessly…" She trailed off, paling a little.

"What is it?"

"The first-aid station," she blurted out. He stiffened. "Is anyone protecting the medical area?"

"I- I don't know, I don't think so?"

"We're in a terrorist attack simulation," she remarked, starting to run again. This time, though, she was heading towards the medical camp. "They're bound to come back to make even more damage!"

"Shit!"

"I'm going ahead!" she warned. "Rally whoever you can find!"

"Understood!"

Taking a deep breath, Kira then used her _Fire Rocket,_ and vanished from sight.

 ** _"_** ** _Villains have appeared out of the woodworks to give chase! All would-be Heroes on the scene, kindly suppress the Villains while at the same time continuing relief efforts."_**

Kira was now falling, her sword brandished over her head and ready to make some damage to the Villains. She recognized Gang Orca and members of his Agency, and couldn't help but wonder how she'd fair against the Pro Hero.

Her flames flickered blue.

 _"_ _Hell Blaze!"_

All of the members of Gang Orca near her were blasted away. She swiftly landed back on her feet, the sword vanishing, but she didn't take the time to rest and instantly made a wall of flames rise between the Villains and the first-aid station.

"Izuku!" she barked at the green-haired boy behind her, who was frozen in shock. "Evacuate everyone as fast as possible! I'll hold them back, just-"

"That's kind of flashy, but still too weak," suddenly grunted a voice.

And through her flames jumped the leader himself.

 _Shit! Gotta get away!_ She did listen to Izuku's rants about Heroes most of the time, after all. She knew what the Pro could do. _His attack-_

As she backed away, though, Shindo suddenly ran passed her.

"Make sure everyone takes refuge! I'll hit them with a barrage of single-second interval earthquakes!"

"Wait-"

"I won't let you come any closer!"

His attack effectively blocked the approach of another few Villains, but Gang Orca easily withstood it. Before Kira could get to him, the boy was already knocked out by the Pro's supersonic move.

"Damn it! Shindo!" She was about to run back and try to get him out of the way when, suddenly, spikes of ice sprouted from the ground and nearly impaled their opponent. "S-Shoto!"

"Sorry it took so long," he simply stated.

Ojiro, Tokoyami and Ashido also arrived, ready to help. While they explained the situation, the ginger wasted no time in grabbing Shindo and dragging him out of harm's way.

 _He's completely out of it, uh?_

Suddenly, all of the ice flew in pieces. Kira gaped as none other than Inasa suddenly appeared amongst the destruction, his winds swirling around threateningly.

"A Villain invasion!? My, now, aren't things getting heated!?" His eyes then landed on Shoto, and he grimaced. "To think I'd bump into _you_ here…!"

"You…" muttered Shoto. "Why don't you go help evacuate the station? Your Quirk's perfect for it, right? Leave this to us."

"Tche…"

Almost too well synchronized, they both attacked at the same time. Kira simply facepalmed, not knowing how they suddenly ended up acting as complete morons.

Shoto's fire obstructed Isana's wind, and both attacks completely missed their target.

"Why'd you gotta shoot fire!?" snapped the tall boy. "Heat makes wind rise up, damn it!"

"He blocked my ice attack before, that's why," replied the dual-haired teen, gritting his teeth. "You acted after I started using my fire, didn't you? So in my eyes, your wind blew away my flames!"

"You're the one cancelling out my moves so I don't get any credit!"

"What!? Who would even-"

"You would! Wouldn't put anything passed a kid of Endeavor's!"

"What… is your deal?" spat Shoto. "This whole time, you… My father has nothing to do with-"

He was suddenly hit in the chest by one of Orca's subordinates' attack.

"Boom, cement gun!" cheered the Villain. "It'll harden in no time and make it harder for you to move!"

"This is absurd!" added one of his companions. "Is now really the time to pick a fight- _oof!"_

He stumbled back as Kira fell back into a defensive stance, twirling her staff. "Depends with whom," she agreed, gritting her teeth. "Guys, what the hell!? Stop fighting with each other!"

"It's got everything to do with it!" snapped Inasa, completely ignoring her. "To me, being a Hero means being heated! It takes a heated man's heart to give the people hope, to rouse their emotions!"

As Inasa ranted about is sad backstory –note the sarcasm-, Kira decided to focus on the current matter at hands, and started battling the henchmen. She was avoiding their attacks the best she could, but got hit in the chest by one of the cement guns. She instantly covered her whole body in flames, melting it down.

Trying to use her inattention against her, another tried to punch her. She crouched at the last second and his fist passed above her shoulder. She instantly grabbed his arm, spun around and brought her knee into his guts, before throwing him above her head and slamming him into the ground.

Another fist, aimed at her face… simply passed through her fire armor.

"So not fair," cringed her opponent.

She didn't let him linger on it any longer, kicking him aside with some enhanced strength in her leg.

"Watch out!"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she was snapped back to reality by the warning. Shoto and Inasa obviously hadn't gotten over their little spat, and had tried attacking again but, this time, it got out of control.

The ball of fire that had formed was flying straight at Shindo, who was barely waking up and who obviously wouldn't be able to avoid it in time.

"No!"

For any who was watching her, all they saw was her braid suddenly turning to fire, before the girl vanished. Her speed enhanced by her emotions and the intense heat she had just gathered, she appeared just in time between the attack and Shindo. She raised her palms and the gigantic fire ball stopped in place, barely a few centimeters away. She gritted her teeth as she felt the fire push against her, its power enhanced by the wind.

"Kira-san…" Shindo gaped, eyes wide.

"What the hell…" Now really angry, she abruptly spread her arms. The ball of fire instantly divided itself in two, passing on each side of the two students, and leaving deep mark burns into the concrete. "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

There was a moment of stillness as both Inasa and Shoto gaped at her in mild horror, still under the shock of how badly things could have just ended.

"You think this is a fucking game!?" She exclaimed, sparks flying off her fingers and her braid waving around angrily in her back, still made of fire. "Stop messing around already! Had I not been here, he could have been seriously injured because you guys were too fucking stupid to see beyond yourselves! Keep your goddamn issues off the battlefield, or don't fight at all, you hear me!?"

"Kira…" Shoto didn't know what to say. He had never seen the ginger this _genuinely_ angry. And at him, of all people! "I'm-"

" _Not. Now,"_ she grunted through her teeth. Waving her hands around, she started gathering some remaining flames. "Get out of my way, I'll handle this. Help evacuating."

"But-"

 _"_ _Now!"_

The dual-haired boy could do nothing but watch as the ginger jumped into the fray yet again, not even _looking_ at him as she passed by. He could tell she was disappointed, hell, anyone present could tell… but he didn't know disappointing a single person could hurt so much.

 _No, not just a person._

 _It's_ her.

What had he been thinking? They were in the middle of a serious fight. Even if this was an exam, a battle was no place for getting sidetracked in personal matters. He should have handled this with more professionalism. But now? Not only had he risked getting another student hurt, but he had also greatly angered someone he considered a very close friend.

 _And now…_ He looked down at his hands. _Now I understand why that kid's been bothering me… He's_ that _kid, from the Entrance Exams… Why couldn't I remember him right away? And somebody this loud too! It's because… I wasn't looking his way, not really. It's because "opposing Endeavor" was all I was about… Whether it's my past… or my blood… I can't just keep going with all of it forgotten._

 _Kira… she tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen…_

::

 _"_ _You are rejecting_ yourself _. What he did… is unforgivable. And I… I don't know what you've been through because of that man. I'll surely never understand what you have lived, or how you're feeling… But whatever happened, whether you like it or not, this Quirk is a part of who you are. This isn't his Quirk, Todoroki-kun, it's yours. And with it, you can do as you please. You want him to go fuck himself? You want- you want to make him pay for what he did, even? Then do it, by using all of the tools at your disposal."_

::

He was snapped out of his thoughts as, suddenly, Gang Orca stood up. Without warning, he knocked out Inasa thanks to his supersonic attack. And, before Shoto could understand what exactly was happening, he found himself trapped in the man's grip.

 _Shit..._ He gritted his teeth as he realized he couldn't move.

::

 _"_ _What the hell… DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_

::

 _She's right. I became… what I hated! My actions are what invited something like this to happen. I've… I've gotta make things right!_

Completely unaware of what was going with her friend, Kira was still occupied with fighting off the subordinates at the best of her abilities. However, she couldn't use _Hell Blaze_ again, what with the civilians being in her range, and her sword was starting to take its toll on her.

"Get passed her!"

"No you don't!" She made another wall of fire rise. However, as she did so, she was hit twice by the cement guns, and her right arm and leg were suddenly stuck to the ground. "Fuck!"

A dozen of them instantly ran passed her, while the rest stayed behind to try and keep her down. As she tried to melt the cement again, she saw one of her opponents running at her, ready to land a strike. Panicking, she coated her fist in fire and swung it at his face. Before it could hit, though, she was however hit behind the head, rather harshly at that. Dark spots danced before her eyes as she swayed in place.

"Shit!" cursed one of Gang Orca's.

"Did you have to hit her _that_ hard?" added another.

"I panicked!" protested a third man, the one who had landed the blow.

"Err, are you okay, kid?" wondered a fourth.

Before they could bicker any longer, though, the ground suddenly shook and cracked, blasting them away. Finding back some focus, the ginger finished melting down the cement. As soon as she was freed, she brought an hand to the back of her head, only to pull away red-coated fingers.

"Well, they sure don't hold back, uh?" she winced, still a little dizzy.

An hand suddenly presented itself to her, and she looked up at Shindo, startled.

"Need a hand?" he half-joked.

"You have _no_ idea."

She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her back to her feet. She cringed a little when feeling a sharp pang in the back of her head, but ignored it and spun on her heels to face the knocked down Villains.

"Okay, guys." She slammed her fists together, encasing them in fire. "Who the _hell_ just hit me?"

Those who could still move instantly pointed fingers at the one standing just before her. Before the man could even think of escaping, she spun her staff and slammed hit over his head, effectively rending him unconscious.

"Now that that's done…" She muttered, glancing at the group that had managed to escape her. They had almost reached the civilians, but Izuku had taken the lead on that front. "Let's go help him-"

"Or not," deadpanned the black-haired teen as the Villains suddenly started getting back up, effectively surrounding them. They ended up back to back. "Let's handle those first. You any good in hand-to-hand fighting?"

"Please," she scoffed, slamming her staff into the ground. "I could kick your ass any time."

He snorted at that, cracking his knuckles. "Sure you can back up that attitude?"

Without warning, she slammed her staff straight in the guts of the nearest attacker. He stumbled back, coughing, before dropping to the ground, down for the count.

"Yup!" she grinned cheerfully. "Pretty sure I can."

This time, Shindo laughed. Then, he slammed his fists into the ground, sending another earthquake. Kira, seeing it coming, moved along with the attack, and used the Villains' surprise to knock down a few. However, they knew her little tricks by now, and most tried to trap her with the cement guns before she could reach them. She however knew their tricks too, and so avoided their attacks with practiced ease.

She blocked two of Gang Orca's men, who had apparently decided to work together to bring her down. Struggling a little under their combined strength, she was about to use her Quirk to get rid of them –not literally, of course- when someone suddenly tapped on their shoulders.

They turned around, only to find Shindo, who was grinning a little maniacally. He grabbed their heads, and slammed them together.

"Thanks for the save," beamed the ginger as the two attackers crumbled to the ground, moaning in pain.

He offered a military salute, making her laugh. Despite the situation, it was hard not to have some fun. Her laugh however died down as she suddenly felt the presence of another source of fire. She instantly snapped her eyes to the right. In the distance, she could now see a gigantic tornado of fire forming.

 _Shoto… and Inasa…? They're working together…?_ Frankly, she hadn't expected much of them after their stunt from earlier. Who would've thought they'd learn so quickly? _About time, though._

"Hey! Behind! Look behind us!" suddenly exclaimed one of the Villains.

"The boss has been enclosed in a whirlpool of fire!"

"Isn't this kinda bad!?"

"Our Orca-like boss… is extremely weak against dryness!"

Kira facepalmed at that. "Tell me he's kidding. I could have taken him out all along?"

Shindo simply patted her shoulder in comfort.

The Villains tried to go and help their boss by stopping Shoto, and Kira had to violently suppress the urge of going to help him. He was her friend, but he could take care of himself. Plus, she was still mad at him.

He used both his left and his right side at the same time, though, effectively defending and attacking all at once. Thanks to that, the subordinates were now extremely confused, disoriented. The Heroes had the advantage over their leader, they couldn't get passed the two kids, and those who had managed earlier were now beaten to a pulp by other students who kept on popping out like daisies. The evacuation was complete, so more to-be Heroes were free to fight.

"I think we'll be done soon," mused Kira, activating her sword. "Up for a flashy entrance?"

Shindo grinned at that. "You know it!"

Using his Quirk, he created them a literal wave of earth, that carried them towards the fighting. The way they arrived effectively blocked the retreat route of the Villains, who were now stuck between them and the numerous other students.

"We're trapped!"

"Get them!"

"Where's the boss!?"

"There's no running away now!" exclaimed Kira, jumping from the wall of earth. She started falling on the henchmen, her hair flaming and her sword flickering blue. _"Hell Blaze!"_

She got most of them. Her friends knew the signal by now, so they had cleared the battlefield mere seconds before she unleashed her attack, taking the students from other schools with them. The attackers were thus blasted all around, many hitting harshly the wall of earth. Shindo wasted no time in making fall the last few who were still standing.

There was a moment of stillness as all waited, tensed, to see if any would dare to get up. None did, though.

"So… we won?" The ginger wondered, panting, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. "Wait, where's Izuku-"

 **WEEEEEEE~OOOOOO!**

They all jumped at the alarm.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahem… If I could have your attention please? All stationed members of the HUC have been rescued from the crisis area. This may be considerably selfish of me, but with that, I must bring these provisional license examinations… to a close!"_**

…

…

…

"IT'S OVER!?"

 ** _"_** ** _After we tally the scores, I will present the results of the examination to you all here. Those who have suffered injuries, please direct yourselves to the medical office. The rest of you, please change back into your normal clothes and await further instructions. Thank you."_**

At first frozen in disbelief, Kira then let out a breathless laugh, and let herself fall to her knees, exhausted.

"You okay?" Shindo frowned, somewhat worried.

"Just… just a little tired," she admitted, chuckling a little. She then looked up to him, and beamed. "That was fun, uh? We should do that again some other time!"

At first startled by the proposition, he then found himself smiling back despite all. He was somehow… drawn, to the brightness that seemed to simply radiate from her.

"It was. Though… weren't you injured?" he then recalled. He gently pushed her head a little, checking behind it, and grimaced. "You're bleeding. They really hit you hard, uh?"

"I guess everyone got a little caught up in the simulation," she shrugged, cringing when another sharp pang throbbed in her skull. "Ouch…"

"Come on, I'll help you to the medical office," he proposed, pulling her up carefully.

"Wait, don't you want to go check on your friends? I can get there on my own-"

"Nan, I know they're fine," he replied, steadying her as she swayed a little in place. "Plus, I doubt you can even walk properly."

Her eyes flashed a little. "Don't patronize me. I can take care of myself."

Unimpressed, he lightly pushed her. It wasn't exactly a strong push, but she however stumbled back a few steps, barely keeping her balance, as if he had just punched her. Then, she fell back on her rear, unable to stand any longer as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She groaned, a few stars dancing before her eyes.

"Jerk..."

"I know you can," he then assured, helping her up again. "But right now, you're injured. You're probably even suffering from a mild concussion, and I'll be damned if I let my newfound partner hurt herself even more just because she's stubborn."

"Partner…?" she echoed, placing an hand over her mouth as she scrunched her nose. "Okay, now I feel a little sick…"

"That's what I've been trying to warn you about," he sighed, exasperated. He grabbed her left arm and passed it around his neck, supporting her. "Come on, let's get going. And yes, partner. We made a pretty good team, don't you think? Both for the rescue and the fighting."

"Guess… guess you're right," she chuckled. They started making their way towards the exit. "Wait, I should probably warn my friends…"

"SUKI-CHAN!"

"Talk about the devils," she rolled her eyes. She however regretted that action as pain reverberated in her head. "Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Ashido suddenly appeared besides her. "What happened?"

"She's got a mild concussion, I think," answered Shindo before she could spout her usual 'I'm fine' lie. "I was bringing her to the medical office."

The pink girl gaped at him for a second, obviously dumbstruck, and simply nodded wordlessly. Taking that as her consent, the boy then started walking again, dragging Kira with him. The ginger waved to her friend, a little out of it by then.

"Hey, what's Kira doing?" wondered Jiro, appearing besides the pink girl.

Ashido was staring at them leave, gaping. She then suddenly snapped her eyes to the left where, in the distance, she could see Shoto standing. He too was staring at Kira's retreating back. Ashido then looked back to the black-haired boy who was half-carrying her friend while said friend laughed at one of his jokes.

"Err, Mina, you okay?" Jiro wondered, worried.

Ashido finally looked at her, tears in her eyes. "My ship's sinking~!"

The purple-haired teen facepalmed at that. "You're _impossible."_

 _"_ _MY SHIP!"_

In the distance, Shoto's attention was simply focused on the ginger, who had now left the arena with that Ketsubutsu kid. He had been planning on apologizing to her as soon as the exam was over, but it would seem it would have to wait. In a way, maybe it was a good thing. There was no doubt that she was still mad at him, after all, and maybe he should leave her some more time to calm down.

Still, though. Did that Ketsubutsu kid have to hold her so close? He knew Kira was open to people and a very touchy-feely person, but she barely knew the guy.

 _And she didn't even look at me…_

He clenched his fist. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, one he recognized as failure. It wasn't how he felt about the exam, though, but more what he felt toward the ginger. He _had_ failed her, hadn't he?

That thought made his guts churn painfully.

* * *

.

.

As thought, Kira suffered from a very light concussion. It was quickly treated, though, and she was soon back on her feet. She was still tired from the exam, but knew that all that was left was to wait for the results, and so wasn't really worried.

Maybe it sounded arrogant, but she knew she had passed with flying colors.

 _I only know of one time I was ducked points… Though, I can easily guess it wasn't the only thing they were evaluating._

Shaking her head, she finished changing back into her school uniform. When she stepped out of the locker room, it was only to find Shindo, who was waiting for her.

"What, can't live without me already?" she joked.

"Just want to make sure you're not gonna collapse on the way," he replied, rolling his eyes as they started walking. "It'd be pretty lame if you didn't get your license just because you were too stubborn and died alone in an hallway."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," she drawled.

He chuckled a little at that. They kept the light conversation going for a few more minutes, until they reached the arena. When they arrived, the hundred examinees that had gone through the second phase were already waiting. All of the collapsed buildings were nowhere to be found, and there wasn't a single trace that there had been a literal battlefield not even an hour before.

Shindo then turned to her. "Kira-san, I-"

"Oi, Kira!" Kaminari suddenly showed up. "There you are! Everyone's been looking for you!"

"Sorry, I was at the medical office," she replied, a little sheepish. She turned to Shindo, and bowed a little. "Thank you, for helping me. I'll see you around, okay?"

The black-haired boy simply nodded as the ginger left with her friend, who instantly started scolding her about acting recklessly and whatnot. He watched her until she disappeared in the crowd, regret instantly gripping his heart.

 _I should have asked…_

"Ooh?" Nakagame Tatami was now besides him, popping out of nowhere. "Could it be… that she caught your eye?"

"W-what? I-"

"Shikkui-kun!" the girl called over their other friend, completely ignoring him. "Shindo-kun has a crush!"

"I do not!" he protested, the tips of his ears burning.

"I know," however replied the other boy, reaching them. "He kept looking at her since we met the U.A. kids in the parking lot."

Shindo scowled at that. "I haven't-"

"This is so cute! Come on, give me all the details!" pressed Nakagame.

"Stop it!"

As he tried to ward off his annoyingly persistent friends, Kira was fighting off her own, who simply wouldn't let the matter go.

"I told you guys: Shindo simply helped me to the medical office, and then walked me back here to make sure I was okay," she explained yet again. "It was simply a nice, _friendly_ gesture-"

"Friendly? He was basically carrying you there. No one would do that for a stranger," snorted Kaminari.

"I would," huffed the ginger.

"Yeah, but you're a special case, Red One," pointed out Kirishima. "And Kaminari's right: no boy would do that just to be nice."

"You're a pretty girl with a strong character and a big heart," pointed out Yaoyorozu, smiling softly. "It would be no surprise for you to start receiving demands of courtship."

"My ship~!" Ashido wailed in the back.

"B-but it's not like that!" she protested, not knowing what more to say.

"Maybe not for you, but for a guy like that?" Sero raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no, he's definitely interested."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Why is it such a bad thing?" wondered gently Ojiro.

"It's not! It just isn't like that!"

"Are you blind? That guy's definitely into you!" protested Mineta. "See? He's looking at you right now!"

"What?" Startled, she barely dared to look back, but she did. Her eyes almost instantly met Shindo's. She waved, before turning back to her friends. Then, she tensed as she realized her mistake. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Poor, naïve, little Kira," sighed dramatically Kaminari, patting her head.

"Such a cute, innocent child," agreed Kirishima, patting her head too.

"I hate you guys," she groaned.

"I think it's kind of cute," smiled Uraraka reassuringly. "You should go and ask him out!"

"Are you crazy!? Look, I don't know how to put it more clearly: Shindo was being _friendly_. A boy and a girl can be friends without romance being involved, you know? He's not… interested, or anything like that, and I'm not either."

"Guys, if Kira-chan says it, then we should simply drop the matter," pointed out Tsuyu. Kira seriously wanted to kiss her right now, grateful. "Plus, it's not like she would be able to have a stable romantic relationship with someone outside of U.A., considering our numerous limitations."

At that, the rest of the students slumped in defeat, while Ashido cheered loudly in the back. Her ship was saved!

After a few seconds, Kira's scowl broke into a smile, and she muffled a snort.

"You guys are ridiculous."

"But that's why you love us!" beamed Kaminari, swinging his right arm around her shoulders.

"And that's why you won't get rid of us anytime soon, no matter how much we might annoy you!" added Kirishima, swinging his left arm around her shoulders.

Feeling a little evil, she harshly poked them both in the sides. They instantly let her go, rubbing the sore spots.

If there was one thing to know about Kira, it was that her pokes were really painful. You did _not_ want to get poked by the fiery ginger considering that, more often than not, it left a bruise.

"Hello, everybody, and thank you for waiting." Mera suddenly appeared on the small stage, drawing everyone's attention. "You have all worked hard. I will now begin by presenting the results of the examination. But, before that, I have just a few words… In terms of how we went about evaluating you… Between us members of the Hero Public Safety Commission and our colleagues from the HUC, we had two system of point deduction that we combined to evaluate your performance. In short… we were examining both the quality and the nature of your conduct in situations of crisis. The names of those who passed the examination will be displayed here in alphabetical order. With all that in mind, please go ahead and review the results yourself…"

And on the screen behind him suddenly appeared all of the names. At first taken aback by how many there were, Kira then started looking for her name. After what felt like hours, she finally spotted it, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I did it…"

As the rest of her friends started cheering as they found their names, Kira started looking for Shoto's, though she knew deep down the answer already.

There was no 'Todoroki Shoto' on the list.

 _Thought as much._

She glanced to the dual-haired boy farther away. He seemed… resigned. Biting her lower lip, the ginger refrained the urge to go and comfort him. He had acted stupidly and those were the consequences.

And _yes_ , she was still mad at him.

"WHERE THE HELL'S MY NAME!?"

Kira looked at Katsuki, surprised, before looking back at the screen. After a few seconds, she realized that he was right: his name wasn't on the list either.

 _Well, ain't that an interesting turn of events…_

"TODOROKI!"

She stiffened as Inasa suddenly appeared before her friend. Should she intervene after all? If they started fighting again-

 _SLAM._ "I'm sorry!"

Inasa had bowed, hitting his head on the ground as he did so.

"You failing to pass… It was all my fault! My lack of heart is entirely to blame! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

That stopped Kira in her tracks.

Shoto seemed startled for a second, before he sighed. "From the very beginning, this was a result of the seeds which I had sown… so cut that out. You really… gave it to me straight back there. And, thanks to that, there were some important things that I came to realize.."

"Todoroki-kun, you failed?" gasped Ashido.

"You're telling me two of our top three didn't make it?" added Sero, disbelieving.

"Todoroki-kun…" murmured Izuku.

"Ahem. All participants, have you had the chance to confirm your results? Moving right along, we will now distribute some handouts," announced Mera. "The specifics of your scoring are described there in great detail, so please do look over them carefully."

Guys in suits started handing them over. Kira looked around for a bit, unsure of whom was going to call her, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Suttoki Kira?"

"Yup!" She grabbed the paper the man was handing her. "Thanks!"

"The cut off line was fifty points. We utilized a point reduction system to determine your scores. You can read over the various actions and behaviors which resulted in a deduction of your points, followed by how many points were deducted for each one," explained the examiner.

 _It would seem the only place I lost points was when I pulled the guy up with my staff, though I guess it was a rather risky action. There's a note praising the creativity of the move, though. They noted that I knew where to position myself to help the most, too. There's also another deeming me more of a fighter than a rescuer, and I can only agree with that. All in all, my total score is-_

"Suki-chan!" Ashido exclaimed, practically bouncing in place. "How much did you get? How much? How much?"

"Err…" She glanced at her score, before grinning. "Ninety-seven." _How ironic._

"WHAT!?"

"No way!" gaped Kaminari. "Ninety-seven!?"

She shoved her paper in his face, smug. He grabbed it, staring at her score, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"You're crazy strong," sweatdropped Sero.

Her grin only widened, and she took back her evaluation. "That means I'm now the top student, uh? Bow before my power! Muahah-"

" _Don't_ let this get to your head," Kirishima replied, roughly ruffling her hair and effectively cutting off her evil laugh. "Plus, if anyone tried to bow before you, they'd have to do the same as that Inasa guy, considering how small you are."

Kira's eye twitched. "Did you just call me _small?"_

"Sure did!"

"I'm almost as tall as you!" she protested.

"Key word: almost," he replied mercilessly.

"Jerk."

"No, that's Bakugo."

She slumped in defeat while the rest of their friends laughed. It would seem picking on her was the _must_ that day but, if it helped lift their spirits, then so be it. She had a feeling those moments would only get rarer as time went.

Mera suddenly started talking again. Kira only listened with one ear, not really paying attention as she glanced Shoto's way again.

 _What's gonna happen now?_

* * *

.

.

It was announced that the students who had failed to pass would be allowed to take the exam in April, it they went through some extra training with the committee. So, now given second chance, they were ready to take on the challenge.

The others had all received their provisional licenses. Kira couldn't take her eyes off of hers, barely able to believe what she was seeing.

 _I have it. My provisional license. After all this time, all this work… I've finally taken a true, first step towards my goal of becoming a Hero._

"Are you all right, Kira-chan?" mused Uraraka as they stepped outside. It was time to return to the school. "You've been staring at your license ever since we got it."

"Frankly, I'm having a hard time not jumping and cheering as loud as I can," admitted the ginger, her eyes almost sparkling. "This is amazing! I can't wait to show it to Ren-" She cut herself off instantly.

Uraraka frowned slightly as the ginger's mood dropped noticeably, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I- I meant Nao-san! I can't wait to show it to Nao-san!" she then corrected herself, offering another smile to the brunette.

Even though the smile was forced, Uraraka didn't comment on it, and simply smiled back. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

"Thanks, Ochaco-chan. Anyway, have you shown your parents yet? From what you told me, I can guess they'll be overjoyed-"

"Ki- Kira-san!"

At the call, both girls turned around while the rest of their classmates stopped in their tracks, apparently curious as to what was happening.

Shindo reached them, panting a little.

"I- I wanted to… ask you something…"

"Err, sure? What is it?"

He took a deep breath, before straightening up. For a second, Kira noticed he was actually taller than her, though not by much.

He grabbed her hands, startling her, and she snapped her eyes to his.

"Kira-san, would you like to go on a date with me?"

…

…

…

"… eh?"

…

…

…

"EH!?"

* * *

 **The chapter wrote itself. If you guys have questions concerning her techniques, don't hesitate to ask. As for Shindo... Well, I thought 'why not?' and went with it. And don't worry! It _does_ have a purpose. Anyway, I'll see you guys around for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	31. Silly Worries, Real Problems

**Yes! I am back so soon! To thank you guys for your support and also to apologize for having waited this long before posting the last chapter, here's a new update! I'm really happy to see that you guys actually liked the little Shindo/Kira development, and I hope you'll keep enjoying my story as much.**

 **Also: this follows what would be the next episode, so minor spoilers ahead.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's hopes and Kira's doom (kind of)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira was lying on the couch, her head hidden under a pillow.

"… still alive, Kira?" wondered Sero, half-amused and half-worried.

"I wish I wasn't," she groaned. "Kill me now..."

"Told ya he was interested," simply shrugged Kaminari.

"I know…"

"But I thought _you_ weren't interested?" pointed out Kirishima.

"I wasn't…"

"Then why did you say yes?" wondered Jiro, lifting an eyebrow.

"I panicked!"

::

 _"_ _Kira-san, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"…_ _eh?"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _"_ _EH!?"_

 _The ginger looked to her friends for help, but they were all pointedly staring at her, their point proven. Understanding she needed to give an answer, she said the first thing that came to mind._

 _"_ _Sure!" she blurted out. Everyone's eyes widened. "Err, I mean… yes? I-I mean, I don't-"_

 _"_ _That- that's great!" beamed Shindo, a faint red tainting his cheeks. He let go of her hands and pulled out his phone. "Let's exchange numbers!"_

 _"_ _Right...!?"_

::

The ginger sunk even more into the couch, if possible. Jiro sighed, patting her back in comfort. Uraraka tilted her head, thoughtful.

"You know, maybe it's not that bad of an idea," she pointed out.

After a second, Kira pulled the pillow off of her face, staring at her with suspicion written all over her features.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've never really had time for yourself, right?" pointed out the brunette. "It's always been about your goals and your training. Maybe starting a relationship is a good thing. It'll take your focus off of training, allow you to take a break-"

"Something we can all agree you need," added Kaminari.

"And you might have some fun, right?" concluded Uraraka, smiling.

"But my training-"

"Can wait," Yaoyorozu cut her off, sipping her tea. "You've been focusing on training your whole life. It's not healthy, Kira-chan."

The ginger groaned yet again. Before she could add anything, though, she received a message on her phone. Curious, she looked it up, and paled.

"What is it, Kira-chan?" wondered Tsuyu.

"It's Shindo. He's asking if I'm free after school tomorrow," answered the fiery teen, feeling a little faint.

"Eh, already?" mused Kaminari. "He's completely smitten with you."

"You should not let him await for your answer too long, else despair might take over," stated Tokoyami, as edgy as ever.

"What are you going to say?" wondered Ojiro.

" _My ship~!"_ Ashido sobbed in the background.

"Would she even be allowed to leave the school premises, though?" then pointed out Shoji.

"She'd have to ask Aizawa-sensei," agreed Sero.

"Guys… why are you all so intent on me going out with the guy?" whined the ginger.

"Because _you_ need some time off," replied Kirishima, flicking her nose. "It's an opportunity. You're still a teenager, aren't you? Live a little!"

Kira snorted. "You sound like my bro-"

The word stayed stuck in her throat.

There was a moment of silence. All knew what she was about to say, and didn't know what to do to comfort her. How were you supposed to comfort someone who had just discovered her only family had killed their parents and was now one of the most wanted Villains of the country?

Kira sighed, getting up.

Izuku frowned. "Kicchan-"

"I'm fine," she cut him off. "I'll just… go for a run. I'll be back later."

No one had the heart to stop her.

* * *

.

.

Kira was staring at her phone. It had been a little over thirty minutes since she left the dorms. She had yet to answer Shindo, not knowing what to do. Should she follow her friends' advices and go for it? Or just stop everything and keep on focusing on her goals?

"Kira."

The ginger didn't move, didn't acknowledge his presence. She knew Shoto would come sooner or later, another reason why she stepped out earlier.

"… I'm sorry," he finally said, lowering his eyes.

"… what for?"

"For disappointing you. I know I let you down, and I should have known better-"

"Yes. Yes, you should have known better," she agreed, her tone sharp. She rose to her feet, her back still turned to him. "But disappointing me? I'm not disappointed, Shoto. I'm _worried."_

He stilled at that. What could she mean?

"You acted stupidly. You almost got a student really hurt because you weren't thinking. I know Inasa didn't help, but _you should have known better._ I'm not- I know everyone makes mistakes, but that? That was utter _bullshit._ I know you, Shoto. Had Shindo really been injured by your attack, it would have _destroyed you._ You wouldn't have been able to use your Quirk any longer, you would have started believing that you're no better than Endeavor or some shit like that."

"I wouldn't-"

"You would!" She finally turned to face him. "Because you might be strong, but you're still letting your past control you. And- and no matter how hard I might try, I can't help you if you won't help yourself. And that's fucking annoying!"

"Kira-"

She roughly poked his chest, almost making him stumble back. Her eyes were blazing, and he realized that, contrarily to what he had believed earlier, she was in fact still very angry.

"Do you realize how worried I am about you? Do you realize how- how _frustrating_ it is, to understand that I can't help my friend no matter what I do?" She bared her teeth. "What the hell am I supposed to do, uh? How should I fucking feel about all of this, if not angry!?"

Silence followed her outburst. Shoto simply stared at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. He had planned to apologize, to get yelled at some more, and then for things to go back to the way they were before.

He did apologize.

He did get yelled at some more.

But things would never go back to the way they were before.

 _Kira…_

Because he only now realized how precious Kira was to him, what she meant to him. As the girl ranted, her words struck a chord, and made him understand that _yes_ , he had someone who cared about him.

And… he cared a lot about her too.

"-oto? Shoto?"

The boy blinked, startled. The ginger was now looking at him, frowning, and waving her hand before his face.

"Sorry," he blurted out. "For… worrying you."

She gaped for a second, before closing her mouth.

"You should be," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't scare me like that again, you moron."

That made him smile. "I'll try."

She nodded, accepting his apology at last. Before any of them could add anything, though, she received a new message.

Curiosity got the better of Shoto.

"Who is it?"

"Shindo. You know, the guy you almost barbecued?" Okay, she wouldn't let that go so easily. Fair enough. "Anyway, he asked me out, and now he's waiting for the answer."

"Asked… you out?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. The thought kind of… irked him, to be honest. He didn't know why, but it did.

"Yeah. Weird, uh?" She laughed a little. She fiddled with her phone. "Anyway, I think I'll say yes, see where that's gonna get me. Who knows? Maybe something good will happen." Her smile turned a little bitter. "God knows I need it."

He didn't like that look on her face. He didn't like to see her hurting like that. So, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, and stepped forward, before wrapping his arms around her.

She stilled. "What…"

"It's called hugging. You said you needed something good, right?"

"I guess…"

"As a wise person once told me: everyone needs a hug at one time or another." She stiffened at that. "Even tough girls like you."

::

 _He stiffened. "What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _It's called hugging, dumbass. 'Cause right now, you seriously need a hug."_

 _"_ _I do not-"_

 _"_ _Everyone needs a hug at one time or another," she hugged him tighter. "Even tough guys like you."_

::

That made her laugh, and she finally hugged him back. He took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her body against his.

He enjoyed her presence. He trusted her. He like-

"Well, we should probably go back now," she remarked, pulling away. "Come on. School's starting tomorrow, right? Can't be exhausted for the first day back to school."

"… right."

She laughed again, and grabbed his hand. "Don't make that face! I mean, have you just seen the last three months? I can barely imagine what the next ones will be like."

"So you're impatient to start classes again. Can't wait for math?" he couldn't help but tease.

At that, her cheerfulness died down somewhat as she scrunched her nose. "Ugh, don't remind me."

He chuckled a little at that, and they started walking back to the dorms.

If any of them noticed they were still holding hands, neither commented on it.

* * *

.

.

"Uh? You guys got in a fight?"

The next morning, the young girl came back from her morning routine. When she arrived to the dorms, though, everyone had already left.

Well, almost everyone.

Kira stared at Izuku and Katsuki who were… cleaning the dorms. They were injured, though not too badly, and she couldn't help but wonder how they ended up under house arrest… and she got her answer.

"It- it wasn't that bad, Kicchan," assured Izuku, picking up a garbage bag.

"And I'm the less reckless person you've ever met," she replied, rolling her eyes. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

They both stiffened at that, and the ginger lifted an eyebrow. It couldn't have been that bad, right? For them to have such a reaction…

"Kicchan…" Izuku bit his lower lip. "He knows about One For All."

…

…

…

"Wait, what?" She gaped, snapping her eyes to the fuming blond. "You told him!?"

"Kind of? He found out most of it by himself, and then All Might showed up and explained everything to him," precised the green-haired boy.

"Figures you'd know about it, Carrot," grunted the bomber.

"Circumstantial happening, really," she assured, waving her hand. She then narrowed her eyes at them. "Though, now what? You gonna tell anyone, Spikey?"

"As if! I'm not fucking stupid!"

She simply shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure. I find it pretty ironic that the first one to find out is you."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Well, you've been bullying him for years now…" She pointed out, a little colder. "Gonna try something again? He's not the weak kid you used to kick around."

"K-Kicchan, it's not-"

"I _know_ that," he spat. "And I'm gonna _surpass_ him, chosen one or not. And I'll surpass you too, Carrot!"

She should have kept silent. She really, really should have… but she couldn't stop it.

"Maybe start with getting your provisional license then, right?"

"SHUT UP!"

The fiery teen laughed at that.

"Err, Kicchan?" Izuku decided to step in before things got out of hands. "Aren't you going to be late for the opening ceremony?"

"Wha- fuck! You're right!" Now panicking, she quickly picked up her things. "Crap, crap, crap… See you guys later!" She rant at the door, but stopped in your tracks. "Deku, come on! We don't have time for this?"

"Eh?" blinked Izuku.

"Not you, the cat!" As if on cue, the green-eyed cat jumped on her shoulder, and she scowled a little. "Should have picked better names…"

And then she was gone.

The two boys stared at the slammed door for a few seconds, a little dazed by how fast she had left.

"… you made a… good choice."

"U-uh?" Izuku turned to Katsuki, who was already back to cleaning. "What-"

"Trusting her. It was a good idea."

After a few seconds of silence, the boy understood that the bomber wouldn't say anything else. As himself started cleaning again, though, he couldn't help but agree with what Katsuki had said.

* * *

.

.

The opening ceremony was over and done with. They had made quite an example out of Katsuki and Izuku's fight, though didn't give any names, and mentioned something about Hero internships that greatly intrigued the students.

They were now back in class, ready to get started on their studies once more.

"Well then. Starting today, we'll be resuming our normal classroom activities. I know you've all been through a lot, but now is the time to renew yourselves," started Aizawa-sensei. "To help you reach your full potential, despite today's activities being limited to a classroom lecture, this semester… we'll have even tougher training than before."

"Excuse me, sensei?" Tsuyu raised her hand. "If I may? I was wondering if you could please tell us more about the Hero internships mentioned during the opening ceremony?"

"That's right, the Headmaster said something about those," mused Sero.

"I'm interested as well," nodded Tokoyami.

"It seems to be something that most of the upperclassmen are involved in, too…" pointed out Yaoyorozu.

"I was planning to tell you all about it some other time…" sighed their homeroom teacher, rubbing the back of his head. "But now that I think about it, I suppose it's more logical for me to tell you sooner than later. Put simply, they're Hero activities done off-campus. Think of it like a more formalized version of the field training you did with Pro Heroes before."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a system like that," mused Uraraka. She then stiffened, paling. "Wait. What was the point of all the struggles we went through for the Sports Festival, then!?"

"That's right!" agreed Iida, somewhat startled by the realization. "If we have these internships anyway, then it wouldn't matter if we were getting scouted…"

"But wouldn't it be hard for us to actually participate to this… program, if we haven't been scouted before?" however pointed out Kira, thinking it over. "If I understand this right, then those internships are kind of like extracurricular activities; they're not the school's responsibility per se, more like the students'. So, if you didn't make any connections during the Sports Festival, you'd have greater difficulties participating."

"It's as Suttoki said," confirmed Aizawa-sensei. "And, in the past, each office would conduct their own recruiting efforts, but it often caused a lot of trouble because they would fight over U.A. students. That's why it is the way it is now."

"S-sorry for jumping to conclusions!" Uraraka bowed, before sitting back down.

"Because you have acquired your provisional licenses, you are now eligible to participate in formal, longer-term activities," pursued the Hero. "In the past, there weren't very many examples of first year students with licenses but, with the rise of the Villains, we are very deliberately thinking about your participation. You will also be expected to write about your experiences, but I'll properly explain all of that as well as your next steps at a later time. For now, I've got some matters to tend to."

On that, he went to open the door, letting enter Present Mic for the first English class of the semester. As the energetic blond started ranting about his subject with as much enthusiasm as usual, couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her friends, still stuck in house arrest.

They would _really_ be out of the loop once they came back, uh?

 _Meh, I'll brief Izuku in. And maybe Spikey, if he's nice._

* * *

.

.

 **"** **So, are you free today?"**

\- **Shindo**

Kira sighed, texting back.

 **"** **Depends. I'll have to ask permission from my teacher. You know, what with our new rules and all that crap."**

\- **Kira**

After a few seconds, she received the reply.

 **"** **Text me when you know, then. I think we're going to have some mixed training together soon, though, if what our sensei's been telling us is true."**

\- **Shindo**

She raised an eyebrow at that. Had Aizawa-sensei truly agreed to that? Though in a way, training with seniors could only be helpful.

 **"** **That'd be cool. I'd like to see who'd win between the two of us."**

\- **Kira**

The reply was almost immediate.

 **"** **As long as you don't pull that sword of fire on me. It's a really awesome move, but I'd rather not be killed in a friendly spar."**

\- **Shindo**

She snorted.

 **"** **What, can't handle a little heat? Kind of ironic, considering you're asking out a girl who can turn into fire."**

\- **Kira**

"Oi, Kira, you done flirting already?"

The ginger eeped, instantly hiding her phone as Kaminari and Sero loomed over her shoulders.

"Don't do that!" she protested. "And we're not _flirting._ I was just telling him that I'd need permission to leave the premises before we could meet up, is all."

"Kira, we read your texts. That was _totally_ flirting," deadpanned the blond.

She stared at him flatly. "I'm giving you two _five seconds_ to run and try to save your asses from being barbecued."

Needless to say, they wasted no time in scurrying away. As soon as they left, the ginger received a new text. Somewhat curious, she quickly read it over.

 **"** **I can handle anything if it's for you."**

\- **Shindo**

She flushed three shades of red at that, and quickly put her phone away.

* * *

.

.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

She had to ask permission to her teacher… to go on a date. If there was anything more embarrassing than that, then she didn't know what it was.

Already regretting it, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She entered. Aizawa-sensei was, thankfully, alone in the teachers' room. Thanking God for this small miracle, the ginger quickly went to his desk.

"What is it, Suttoki?" her homeroom teacher asked, not even looking up from his computer.

 _Well, there goes nothing._ "I'd like permission to leave the premises after school hours."

"What for?" he replied without missing a beat, still not looking at her.

"Err…" She fiddled with her phone. "… I've got a date."

His fingers froze above the keyboard as he stiffened. Slowly, he turned around to look at her.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"… no."

He groaned, rubbing his temples. When would he catch a break, seriously? "It'd go against school rules… but I guess it can't be helped." _She's getting better. If dating someone can take her mind off of training, than so be it._ "I'll warn the Headmaster, but you'll have to be back by eight, at most. And it won't be a daily occurrence, you hear me? If the students from other classes hear about this…"

"I-I understand! Thank you very much!"

"Just get out of here already."

"Hai!"

She spun on her heels, but he then remembered something. "Suttoki!"

"Yes?"

"You're not allowed to brief either Midoriya or Bakugo on the internships," he warned. "That's part of their punishment."

 _Well, there goes my plan. Maybe I can say it in secret-_

His eyes flashed red. "And I'll _know_ if you said anything."

"R- right…"

 _Nevermind, not risking it._

"Thanks again, Aizawa-sensei!"

Only then realizing he had actually agreed to letting her go, she left the office with a bounce in her step. As soon as she was gone, Aizawa let his head hit his desk. That girl was going to be the death of him, seriously.

 _The hell I go through for my students… She better be grateful, that brat._

* * *

.

.

 **"** **Yo! I'm allowed to go out! Anyway, do you know where the Yakinasa Café is? We can meet there if you want."**

\- **Kira**

The ginger reached the dorms at last. She was a little nervous now that everything was said and done with. She never went on a date before. What was she supposed to do?

 _Wait, I can't wear my school uniform, right?_ She paled a little. _Am I supposed to dress up? I don't have any makeup either… Maybe I should take a shower? I took one this morning, and another after training, but-_

"Kira-chan, you okay?"

The ginger startled at Jiro's appearance.

"I… Frankly, I don't know."

The purple-haired girl frowned at that, and Kira showed her the message she had just sent to Shindo. Understanding flashed in her friend's eyes, before some sort of determination replaced it. Without warning, she grabbed the ginger's arm, and started pulling her along.

"K-Kyo-chan!?"

"Girls, urgency meeting, ASAP!" Jiro called out to the others as they passed through the mess hall.

At first surprised, they then noticed Kira's more or less terrified face, and all understood instantly what this was all about. Dropping whatever they were doing, they all started pushing the ginger towards the elevator.

"Err…" Kaminari scratched the back of his head. "Do you need any help?"

Ashido waved cheerfully as the elevator's doors closed. "Girls only, sorry!"

Kira paled. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

In her pocket, her phone buzzed, signaling a new message. Ignoring the intense stares she got from her friends, she opened it.

 **"** **That's great! And yeah, I know where it is. See you at five?"**

\- **Shindo**

Kira's nervousness instantly went up a notch.

 **"** **You got it. See you later!"**

\- **Kira**

 **"** **Later!"**

\- **Shindo**

The ginger exhaled deeply, putting her phone back into her pocket. They then reached the fifth floor and, in the blink of an eye, Kira found herself trapped in Yaoyorozu's room, and cornered by the other five girls.

"So… what are we doing?" she dared to ask.

"We're getting you ready for your date, silly," Ashido replied, jumping in place. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Kira paled even more. _That's it, I'm going to die._

* * *

.

.

"We're done~!"

At Ashido's exclamation, all of the boys gathered in the mess hall looked up from the game of cards they had started. It had been an hour or so since the girls went away, and all had been wondering what had gotten into them.

"Done with what?" wondered Tokoyami.

The pink girl grinned cheekily, gesturing behind her. They could now hear the voices of the other girls, who seemed to be debating about something.

"You're sure it's not too much?"

"Of course not! You're really pretty, Kira-chan!"

"But… this is a casual skirt…"

"Don't worry, Kira-chan. It suits you."

They finally showed up.

"You're sweet, Momo-chan, but-" Kira froze in place when realizing all the boys were still there, and groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Of fucking course they're still here. Go figures, really."

"Aww, don't be shy! You look great, Suki-chan!" assured Ashido.

"I look _girly!"_

"Kira-chan… you _are_ a girl," wisely pointed out Tsuyu.

"I _know_ that!"

As the girls bickered some more, the rest of the boys simply laughed. Seeing the ginger so easily embarrassed was rather refreshing, and there would be no end to the teasing, that was for sure.

"Don't worry, Red One, you look great!" assured Kirishima, sending her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Red Two," she sighed, admitting defeat. Fighting it any longer would be useless, that much she knew. So, she spread her arms, and faced the rest of their classmates. "So? Good enough for a first date?"

Her friends quickly reassured her on that aspect and, soon enough, she became more comfortable. In all honesty, not much had changed: her hair was braided, her contacts were thankfully still intact, and she was as comfortable as she would have been in her usual clothes. The skirt simply wasn't something she was used to wearing outside of battles or for the school uniform. Her costume had been made with a skirt so as to allow her more mobility, and that was that. There was also some light makeup, nothing much but enough for people who knew her to notice.

But now? She had spent the last hour _getting ready for a date._ She didn't know whether to be amused by it, or to bash her head into a wall for wasting so much time on such a petty thing.

 _"_ _If you feel good, then is it such a petty thing?"_ was what Tsuyu simply told her earlier. And, well, in a way… maybe she was right.

 _I'm allowed to enjoy silly things once in a while, aren't I?_ She remarked to herself, pumped up. _There's nothing wrong with that!_

It was soon the time to go. Waving goodbye to her friends and promising to be back on time –she did not want her teacher's kindness to be wasted-, she then left the dormitories, a knot in her stomach. She was still nervous, but it wasn't as bad as before-

"Kira…?"

* * *

Shoto had had a rather… long, day. He knew he wouldn't have access to these internships, to begin with. He didn't have his provisional license, after all. But then, he also had to deal with the slow realization that had started to dawn on him the night before.

He liked Kira a lot. Maybe a little more than a friend should.

And he didn't know where to stand with that, or what to do.

As soon as the day ended, he left for a run, to try and clear his mind. As he was coming back to the dorms, though, he spotted a familiar fiery braid in the distance, heading for the school's gates.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Kira…?"

There was half-a-second of stillness, before the girl stopped and looked back at him, smiling brightly.

His heart missed a beat.

"Shoto!" She waved, completely unaware of what was going on through the boy's head. "I didn't see you at the dorms earlier. Went for a jog?"

"Aa. Where are you going?" He had to ask, had to know. Kira had always been a pretty girl but, right now… "You look different."

"In a good way or a bad way?" she half-joked.

"A good one, of course."

"Aw, thanks! But I'm going on a date right now, so that's why the girls decided to help me out a little," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I have to go now, though."

 _Right. She told me about that yesterday._

Shoto didn't like it. He really, really didn't like it.

"See ya later!"

"Wait!"

She blinked, startled. It was rather rare of her friend to be so expressive.

"What is it?"

 _Don't go._ "… be careful. We don't know when the Villains will move again."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," she smiled again. "But, if it can reassure you, then I promise I'll be careful. Good enough?"

"I'll take what I can get. We both know you can't really help it anyway, what with being a trouble magnet," he teased lightly.

"I am not…" She trailed off, before rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine. Maybe a little. But! Nothing's gonna happen, okay? If there's a problem, then you'll be the first to know, promise."

"I'll hold you to that, then."

"Great, then-" Her eyes suddenly widened in horror. " _Fuck!_ I'm gonna be late! 'Later!"

She quickly pecked his cheek, before spinning on her heels and making a run for the gates, cursing on the whole way, and leaving a dumbstruck boy in her trail.

He lightly touched the cheek she had just kissed so mindlessly, his face completely devoid of emotions. Then, he let his hand fall back to his side, and started to head back for the dorms.

 _I need to talk to Kaa-san about this._

* * *

.

.

Kira arrived to the meeting point at exactly 5h15. She started looking around, worried Shindo might have believed she wasn't coming after all, when an hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced back, only seeing a mess of black hair.

Scared out of her wits, the twisted face of Ren flashing before her eyes, she wasted no time in grabbing the wrist, twisting it and turning around to trap the arm of her attacker in an arm-lock.

"Ow! K-Kira-san…?"

It took her a few seconds to come back to reality.

"S-Shindo!?" She instantly released him. "Oh God, I'm so sorry about that! I thought you were…" _Hagane._ "Someone else..."

"Note to self: don't sneak up on the ninja-girl," grunted Shindo, massaging his arm.

"I'm really sorry-"-

"Nan, don't worry" he cut her off, chuckling a little. "Those are actually great reflexes. It'll be fun to spar together. So, wanna go in?"

"Err, sure?"

They entered the café. Kira didn't really know what to do or sat, simply shifting from feet to another until they were led to a table.

As soon as they took their seats, though, the ginger couldn't hold back her tongue anymore.

"Why?" Shindo lifted an eyebrow at that, confused, and she flushed a little. "Why… did you ask me out? Don't take me wrong, I'm really flattered and all… but we barely know each other. We literally met _yesterday_."

"I just felt like it," he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You ask out random girls when you feel like it?"

"No, wait, that came out wrong," he chuckled sheepishly. "What I meant is… well, you looked like a pretty awesome girl. You're just a freshman, but you already have most of the qualities of a Pro. From what little I've seen, you're strong both in terms of abilities and of heart, and you're a great fighting partner. I grew interested in you, and so I took my chance."

"I… I see."

"Now, my turn: why did you accept?" He leaned on his hand, a small smirk on his lips. "We barely know each other. We literally met _yesterday_."

She rolled her eyes at him using her own words against her, leaning back in her seat. Now that they had something to talk about, she was somewhat more relaxed.

"To be honest… I panicked." He snorted at that. "No, really! I… don't really have experience in this sort of thing. You know, dating and all that jazz. But then, my friends pointed out that I had nothing to loose trying. And, well, you look like a pretty cool guy, and you were really amazing during the exam too. So… why not?"

He chuckled at that. "Fair enough. Frankly, I don't have all that much experience in term of relationships either, so that makes two of us."

"You?" she echoed, somewhat disbelieving. "You look like the kind of guy who has his own fanclub."

"I… kind of do." He cringed at that. "Not interested in rabid fangirls, though."

"Wow, don't I feel safe right now," she deadpanned. "You sure none of them followed you here? Is there a risk one might try to maim me?"

"Meh."

"… how reassuring."

There was a moment of silence. Then, the two started laughing. Now truly relaxed, Kira then picked up the menu. She hadn't eaten yet, after all.

Shindo did the same. "I'm paying, by the way."

The ginger looked over her menu. "No. I'm the one who told you to meet at this place. The least I can do is pay for the meal."

"But it's the boy's job to pay for the dates."

She glared. "Not with me around, it's not. We'll split the bill and that's that."

He paled a little. "Yes ma'am."

They spent the following hour talking and enjoying the food. At some point, Shindo dropped the honorific. They also agreed to drop the whole 'first-date-so-it's-awkward' vibe and simply hang out as friends. Friendship came before romance, after all, and they were both ready to give it a try.

Kira was coming back from the bathroom when she found one of the waitresses flirting with Shindo. Well, it was kind of a one-sided affair, but the ginger didn't really know how to feel about it.

"-and I've already got a date, so-"

"Come on, just give me your number," smiled teasingly the blonde waitress, leaning closer. "I'm sure we can-"

"Is there a problem here?" Kira stepped in. She didn't want to start a cat fight, even less over a boy –that would just be _weird_ -, and she didn't want to ruin their date either. "Can we help you with something?"

The blonde turned to her, startled, and her eyes went wide.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, the waitress whistled lowly. "Wow. Nevermind _your_ number, pretty boy, I want _hers._ Feeling up for sharing? _"_

Kira's cheeks instantly turned red, and Shindo let out a breathless laugh.

"Sorry, I don't like sharing."

"Aw, too bad," mumbled the blonde, before finally walking away.

The ginger dropped in her seat, eyes wide.

"Did that just really happen?"

"I can't believe I got dumped for my own date," he joked.

"Oh my God…" She let her head hit the table, making him laugh yet again.

Suddenly, on the television by the counter, the usual music announcing a flash-news was heard, gaining all's attention.

 ** _"_** ** _Breaking news! There has been a leak of information from the police force working on the Kamino case."_** Kira snapped her eyes to the television on the counter. Leaked information? That couldn't be good. **_"One of the members of the League of Villains, the group responsible for the abduction of two U.A. students and the destruction of Kamino, has been identified!"_**

 _Not good. Not good at all._

"Kira? You okay?" Shindo frowned, glancing from her to the television. The girl had suddenly gone pale. "Do you want to step out-"

"Shh!" She couldn't take her eyes off the screen, her guts churning almost painfully.

And then, to her greatest horror, a picture of Hagane appeared. His black coat, his silver mask, his black hair and his purple eyes… The more she looked at him –at _Ren_ -, the sicker she felt.

 ** _"_** ** _Seishin no Hagane's true identity has been revealed! His name…"_** _No. No, God, please no-_ _ **"Is Suttoki Ren."**_ A picture of her brother, in his civilian clothing, appeared next to Hagane's. **_"Suttoki Ren was actually the Archivist, working as a mole for the League of Villains all along, and relying to them numerous information, such as the location of the training camp of U.A. that was attacked this summer."_**

"Suttoki…?" Shindo was gaping at her now. "You mean…"

 ** _"_** ** _Some might recognize his name, considering he is also the brother of the U.A. student Suttoki Kira."_** A video from the Sports Festival started playing, showing her battling Shoto. **_"It is to note that Suttoki Kira was one of the two students who was abducted during the training camp. Now, whether her brother has-"_**

The TV was turned off. It was the blonde waitress from earlier, who now held a blank expression. She simply nodded to Kira, before going back to the kitchen, as if nothing had just happened. The ginger barely noticed, though, too caught up in her own nightmare.

She could feel the stares of the clients, she could hear the suspicious whispers, she could feel the tension in the air.

 _Why… How…_

"Kira?" She was in shock, Shindo could see that much. He could also see the how the civilians were now watching her-as if she was a bomb about to explode. "Come on, we're leaving."

He left the money on the table as she slowly rose to her feet, in a daze. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her towards the door, forcing her to walk. She merely followed his lead. As they stepped out, though, they were instantly spotted by the people outside.

They were talking loudly. Hesitating. Pointing fingers.

"—it's her?"

"Her brother's a Villain-"

"Think she knew?"

"Obviously."

"—can't trust her-"

"Maybe she's-"

"—a mole too? The Heroes wouldn't risk it."

"But they wouldn't know-"

"They didn't even know about their own Archivist!"

"But she-"

"—not knowing about her own brother?"

"Bullshit!"

 _"_ _She's a traitor too."_

 _Damn it…_ Gritting his teeth, Shindo grabbed his jacket and threw it over Kira's head, to hide her hair. She instantly grabbed it, keeping it in place.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to U.A.," he announced, still pushing her.

She merely nodded, still a little out of it.

 _Damn it…_

* * *

.

.

"… are you okay?"

"My brother's a member of the League of Villains, he betrayed everyone who ever trusted him, and everyone now knows that I'm related to the one who acted as a mole for _years_ for the Villains," grunted Kira. "But yeah, I'm just fucking peachy."

Sindo didn't know what to answer to that. Who did?

Kira then sighed, her anger deflating. She rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. It's just… I wasn't expecting this to blow up in my face. Not so soon, at least."

"So you knew already?"

"Had to. I'm the one who found out, back at Kamino."

"That's… rough."

The fiery teen let out a bitter laugh at that.

"Isn't it?"

They kept on walking. They could now see U.A.'s gates.

"Thank you," she then said, handing him back his jacket. "For helping me out, back there. I don't think I would have been able to even move if you hadn't pushed me. The civilians-"

"These people are stupid, and ignorant," he instantly replied, frowning. "I'm still a little confused, but I know this much: _you're not like him_. If they can't see that, then that's because they're just plain idiots."

At his words, the ginger finally relaxed a little, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Thanks, Shindo. Seriously."

"Well, kind of had to protect my date, right?" he half-joked.

At that, she however lowered her gaze. "Shindo, about that-="

He smiled, placing a comforting hand on her head. "You want to break it off, uh?"

"… I'm sorry. I know we said that we'd try but, now, with what just happened…"

"I understand," he assured, sincere. "But we can still be friends, right? I still want that spar you promised me."

She took in a deep breath, before offering him the brightest smile she could manage at the moment.

"Sure thing." They then stopped by the gates. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah. See you around, Kira." He then leaned in, and gently kissed her forehead. She blushed at the gesture as he pulled back with a soft smile. "Keep safe, okay?"

"I-I'll try. No promises, though! Safe can be so boring…"

He barked out a laugh, and he ruffled her hair. "Stay strong, Kira. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thanks again, Shindo."

"Anytime."

She waved one last time, before heading back inside. He simply watched as the gates closed behind her. Once she was completely out of his sight, he sighed.

He simply hoped she'd pull through whatever mess she had just gotten into.

* * *

.

.

When Kira reached the dormitories, all of her classmates were waiting for her, worry marring their faces.

She tried to smile. She really, really did.

"Kicchan..." Izuku said hesitantly.

But she just couldn't do it. The tears broke out before she could stop them and, soon enough, she found herself breaking down in tears in the arms of Yaoyorozu, the rest of her friends offering their silent support.

* * *

 **Well, that's one way to fuck up everything, uh? With the info-leak and the relation between Kira and Ren now exposed to all, Heroes, civilians and Villains alike, things are bound to get messy.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this one, and I'll see you guys later!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	32. Keep Holding On

**I AM HERE! As always, thank you guys so much for the constant support and your amazing reviews! Now, season three is finally over, and season four is well on its way! In the meantime, though, I am still unsure as to whether or not I will keep updating (you know, since most follow the anime). I'll see about that later, though. For now, have fun with the last chapter of season three!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's fear and Kira's evil older brother.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kira woke up the next morning, she felt like utter crap. Slowly getting out of bed, she did her best not to wake up the other girls, who had volunteered to sleep with her the other night.

 _That's right, I cried myself to sleep…_ She rubbed her sore eyes, annoyance creeping in her head. _Fricking useless. Why'd I have to cry? It doesn't help in anything!_

She managed to extricate herself from Ashido's grasp, and silently made her way outside, on the small balcony. She leaned over the railing, watching the sun that had started to go up in the distance without the usual awe she felt whenever she assisted to the natural phenomenon.

 _I thought I could catch a break… That I could allow myself some pettiness…_ She clenched her fists. _I was wrong. This whole thing was a goddamn waste of time, a stupid idea. Why did I think for one second that I could be like a normal teenager? Why did I believe for one moment that I would actually be allowed to enjoy a simple, normal thing like dating?_ She shook her head, inhaling deeply. _I'm not. Ren's out there, planning something with his Villains' 'Life was harsh, woo us!' Club. I can't play dumb any longer._

Biting her lower lip, her mind then wandered back to what had happened the day before. Ren's true idendity had been broadcasted for all to see, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with the situation. Who could have found out? How?

 _That information wouldn't have been leaked so easily, or so quickly, so he surely had something to do with it…_ She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming. _But why? Why would he want people to find out about him being a Villain?_

The air of the morning was rather cold, but she couldn't have cared less at the moment. She was thinking hard, going through every possibility she could think of, hoping to find answers…

She stiffened suddenly.

 _He didn't want people to find out he was Hagane..._

She suddenly felt really sick.

 _He wanted people to find out we're related. That the Hero-to-be, the student from U.A. Academy, is actually the sister of a Villain. Because…_ She slapped an hand over her mouth, swallowed down the bile that was burning her throat. _Because if he was a mole, then nothing's stopping me from being one. And, for people looking for whom to blame for Kamino and other Villains incidents… a potential mole is the perfect target._

She breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't think clearly if she panicked or broke down again.

 _He's trying to have the people distrust me. Civilians, Heroes… If they can't trust me, then I can't be a Hero. I can't help people who don't_ want _my help._ Shelet out a shaky breath. _I need to act fast. I need to prove to these people that I'm on their side. Pretty words will mean nothing to them, they've been lied to for long enough. Only actions will reach them._ Her eyes hardened a little at that. _I'm not backing down, Ren. I'm not letting go. Think I'll come back to you because some civilians might distrust me? Well, think again. You're not winning this game._

 _I'm not giving up so easily. You made your move, so now's the time for me to make mine._

* * *

The next two days were… harsh, to say the least. Pretty much all of the students of U.A., saved for Class 1-A and Class 1-B, were now suspecting her to be a mole. None said it outright to her face, but she wasn't deaf, nor blind: she could see them watching her every move, she could hear them whispering, awaiting for her to do something that might betray her "true" allegiances.

Her teachers acted as per usual, though, which was a relief. Most of them had already been made aware of the situation when it happened after all, and they all knew her as a person: they didn't believe one second she'd turn traitor.

She met with Headmaster Nezu and Aizawa-sensei. It was decided she wouldn't be allowed to leave the school premises for a while, at least until things calmed down a bit. She talked to them about her plan of action, and they agreed to give it a chance, if she waited a little longer before putting it in place.

There had also been journalists and paparazzi at the school's gates for those two days. They were all trying to get pictures and comments from or on Kira, but all students had been forbidden from answering any question asked. In fact, they weren't even allowed to approach the gates until the reporters were gone.

Class A did their best to stand by their friend, at all time of the day. When they weren't in class, she was stuck walking between at least two of her classmates. They never left her deal with anything alone, though Kira had to draw the line when the girls volunteered to go to the bathroom with her.

She wasn't incapacitated either, after all. She could deal with some primary-school-level bullying if it ever came to it.

They did their best to cheer her up. She started training again, though she was often joined by either Kirishima or Ashido. She got Izuku, Jiro and Shoto to join her on some of her runs, too. Her friends didn't really like how she started throwing herself into training again, but couldn't find it in them to stop her. It was her method of coping, after all and, frankly, it was better than having her mope around all day.

And after those hellish two days, Izuku's house arrest was finally lifted, and the tension in the school was finally starting to die down, somewhat. Now that the first wave of shock concerning her relation with Ren had passed, the sources of gossips were starting to run dry. However, the stares were still extremely present, hence why Kira was very relieved when they entered their class that morning.

While Izuku apologized to everyone for the inconvenience, Kira leaned back into her seat. They would finally receive the rest of the information concerning-

"Well, now that Midoriya has returned, let's formally talk about the internships," announced Aizawa-sensei. He turned to the door. "Come inside."

 _Who's he calling?_ Kira wondered, curious.

"Let's hear firsthand from those with personal experience how these internships are different from field training," proposed their teacher as the door started to slide open. "They have made time in their busy schedules to come and talk to you all, so please listen to what they have to say. These three third-years rank among the top of all U.A. students. They're known… as the Big Three."

The first one to come in had… kind of a weird face. He had big black eyes, and a wide grin on his lips. The one behind him was the sole girl of the trio, with long hair and a cute face. The third one walked in with a slouched posture, not looking at any of them.

 _They're U.A.'s strongest students…_ Kira didn't know how to feel about that. _Are they really that strong? They don't look like much… Though, you can't judge people by their cover either. They have much more experience than us, for one. That actually counts for a lot when it comes to being strong._

"Alright, could you all give us a brief self-introduction, then?" asked Aizawa-sensei. "Starting with you, Amajiki."

The black-haired boy stiffened. Then, he looked up, and all of the students had the breath knocked out of them, a chill running down their spine.

 _There's so much pressure…! What kind of stare is that!?_ they all panicked internally.

"It's no good… Mirio… Hado…" he then mumbled. "No matter how hard I try to think of all of them as potatoes, everything except their heads just keeps its human form… and besides their heads, I can only see them as humans! What should I do… the words… They won't come out! My mind's completely blank. It's so painful…" He suddenly spun around to face the wall. "I wanna go home…!"

Kira sweatdropped at the display. The guy who was supposed to be the top of top… was actually really shy?

 _And I thought_ I _had issues…_

"Hey, Amajiki! Listen to this! Apparently, that's called being 'chicken hearted'! Hey! Even though you're human! Weird, uh!?" That was the girl. She seemed rather… energetic. "This guy's Amajiki Tamaki, the chicken! And I'm Hado Nejire! We've come here today because we were asked to talk to you all about the internships!"

 _Well, saved for some excessive energy, at least that was some decent introduction-_

"But hey, hey, hey! By the way! Why're you wearing a mask? Catch a cold? Or is it the latest fashion?" exclaimed the girl, suddenly showing up before Shoji's desk.

"Ah, well, a long time ago-"

"Oh, and you! You're Todoroki, right!? Right!? Why do you have a burn on your face like that!?"

"… well, that's because-"

"And you, Ashido, if those horns break, do they grow back? Can you move 'em!? Hey!" Hado pursued on her rant. "What about you, Mineta? Are those ball things on your head your hair? How do you cut it!? Hey, hey, can you support your whole body with your tail, Ojiro? Hey, hey, answer me! I'm super curious!"

The ginger let out a small laugh. Their sempai were really weird, weren't they? Though, in a way, it reassured her. Knowing they had those sort of personality quirks, even though they were considered the top three students of U.A., was really-

"Oh, oh, you're Suttoki Kira, right? Isn't that right? Are you eyes actually red?" Hado was suddenly in her face. "You can control fire, right? Right!? Though can you still burn yourself? Can you? Tell me, tell me!"

The ginger backed away slightly, gaping dumbly. "Err..."

"I see you're all lacking any sort of rationality," deadpanned Aizawa-sensei.

"Please do not worry, Eraser Head! I'm the key performer here today, after all!" beamed the blond who still hadn't been presented. He then turned to the class. "THE JOURNEY AHEAD—?!"

Kira exchanged a mildly terrified glance with Jiro as Hado went to bother another student. What was _up_ with their seniors?

"That's where you say: 'will be full of difficulties'!" exclaimed the boy, who had apparently been expecting them to answer. "Alright! You all utterly fail at getting the point of the conversation!"

 _That's supposed to be a conversation!?_ protested internally the first-years.

"These guys are all weirdoes, uh?" murmured Sato. "Considering they're the Big Three, it's kinda…"

"Their personality certainly don't evoke that," agreed Tokoyami.

"Well! I can see from your all faces that you've got no clue what's going on. The explanation of the internships, which are not even a requirement, has been left to these third year students who just appeared all of sudden. I get it, it doesn't make much sense, right?" pointed out the blond boy, calmer.

 _I think the other guy called him Mirio…_

"You acquired your provisional licenses as first-years… is that right?" His traits hardened a little, though he was still smiling. "This year's first-years are really… energetic, uh? I see. Well, it seems like my intro fell flat here, so…"

"Mirio!?" Amajiki's voice held a warning.

"How would you all like to team up and fight against me!?"

…

…

…

"U- UHHHH!?"

"It would make the most sense for them to witness and feel our own 'experience' with their own bodies, wouldn't you say?" Mirio grinned Aizawa-sensei's way. "Wouldn't you say, Eraser Head!?"

"… do as you like."

 _Well. Things got interesting, all of sudden._

* * *

.

.

They were now all gathered in the Gamma Gym, changed into their sports clothes. Kira was somewhat impatient to get started, to be honest. How well would they fair against one of the strongest students in U.A.?

"Oi… are you serious?" Sero had to ask.

"Oh, I'm dead serious!" assured Mirio, not even worried.

"Mirio… you shouldn't do this." That was Amajiki, who was facing the wall again. "All you have to do is play it by the book and explain to them how the internships work and why they're important. It's not as if every single one of them is burning with willpower, after all. No matter what, you must not make it so these kids aren't able to get back on their feet anymore."

 _Is he calling us weak?_ Kira narrowed her eyes at him. _Saying we lack drive?_

"Ah! Hey, listen to this! Did ya know? A while back, there was a kid who got so frustrated, he completely gave up on becoming a Hero and caused all sorts of problems! Did ya know!?" exclaimed Hado, playing with Ashido's horns. "That Togata, he really had it rough! So you really gotta think things through properly, or it will only be hard on you! Reaaaally hard, ok~?"

"Wait just a moment…" Tokoyami turned to face Mirio, who was still stretching. "Although we may have an handicap, we've got pros fighting on our side as well."

"And we've got experience fighting Villains, too!" added Kirishima.

Kira snorted bitterly at that, cracking her knuckles. "You can say that again. Are you saying you don't see us as more than than small-fries? We're not even the smallest threat to you?"

"Nope! Feel free to come at me whenever and wherever you want!" Mirio replied plainly. "So, who's up first?"

"I-"

"I would like to go!" Izuku stepped up, cutting off Kirishima.

"Now that's a surprise, Midoriya!" gasped the red-haired boy.

"The problem child, eh!? That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Mirio. "As I thought, you're full of energy!"

 _Problem child? Izuku? Thank God Katsuki isn't here, who knows what kind of nickname he would have gotten? Though, had he been here, he would have probably attacked already,_ mused Kira.

"Our troops are gonna lay siege to you all at once!" claimed Ojiro, falling into a fighting stance.

"Alright sempai, in that case…" Kirishima hardened his body. "We humbly ask for your guidance!"

Kira's flames flickered in her palms. She couldn't use _Hell Blaze,_ or even her blue fire, considering she was too close to her friends _and_ she didn't have any protections, but she could still summon her sword if needed.

Izuku then pounced at their senior.

 _Get him, Izuku-wait!_

 _Did the guy... just take off his clothes?_

"Your clothes! They just fell off!" panicked Jiro, covering her eyes.

"Aa, please excuse me. It's difficult to fine-tune all the adjustments, you see," apologized Mirio, somewhat amused.

Izuku finally reached him, but his kick passed straight through the guy's head. Kira narrowed her eyes as her best friend landed back on his feet, Mirio glancing his way.

"Straight to the face, uh?" he mused.

The next second, his head was pierced with tape, a brilliant laser and acid. Before any of them could understand that none of the attacks actually had any effect on him, though, he simply vanished.

"He- he's gone!" exclaimed Iida.

"I suppose I should start with the long-ranged ones, uh!?"

"Kyo-chan, watch out!" Kira moved away, but the purple-haired girl failed to escape in time, and was instantly knocked out.

The blond had appeared just behind them, breaking through their ranks as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The ginger gritted her teeth. His Quirk allowed him to let things pass through his body, right? She doubted he actually had a second Quirk, which meant he simply exploited his to allow him to move under radar.

 _What's he doing exactly!? I need to find out!_

"He teleported!" gasped Kirishima. "So it's more than just slipping through things!? Just how strong is this dude's Quirk!?"

 _Slipping through things?_ Kira's eyes widened as she quickly backed away while their senior took out Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Aoyama, Sero and Ashido. _That's what he's doing! There's a time laps between when he disappears and when he reappears, so could it be he's actually simply slipping through the ground, under our feet? He's running the same distance he would, but underground!_

"Alright, Class A! This is a great opportunity!" called Aizawa-sensei. "So get yourselves roughed up a bit and learn from it! That guy… Mirio Togata is, as far as I know, the very closest man to becoming the Top Hero! And that includes the Pros!"

"You couldn't say that _before!?"_ snapped the ginger his way. She then shook her head. "But guys, he's not teleporting or anything! He's actually-shit!"

Having no other choice, she covered her whole body in flames. Their opponent instantly backed away, apparently not about to try his luck and see if he could also pass through fire.

"Well, all that's left are the close-ranged ones anyway," he remarked, cracking his knuckles.

"What?" Glancing behind her, Kira realized he was right. "He took out half of our class in not even a minute…!"

"I have no idea how he's doing it!" exclaimed Sato.

"He's already so strong by being able to phase through us…! But teleportation, too!?" protested Kirishima, not having heard her before. "Isn't he basically… invincible!?"

"He's not! I'm telling you, he's actually- _stop interrupting me, damn it!"_ She barely avoided his fist, and quickly returned to her friends' side. "He's phasing through the ground! There's a time laps, you just have to be careful to calculate it as soon as he vanishes!"

"Well, guess I was found out, uh?" Mirio suddenly started sinking in the ground. "Let's get this over with!"

He suddenly reappeared behind Midoriya. Before he could hit him, though, the green-haired boy spun around and tried to kick him using One For All. The blond barely avoided it in time, surprise shining in his eyes for a second.

"Even still, here's the knockout blow!" warned their sempai. "Blinding Touch: Eye Poke!"

And then, his finger passed through Izuku's eyes, before his whole arm phased through his head. The ginger cringed a little at the move, though tensed when her best friend collapsed, out for the count.

"Keep track of him!" she warned those who were still standing.

But it was practically impossible. Despite now knowing what he was doing, he was simply too fast. They had no idea who he was going to attack next, and so they were wide open. As her friends started falling like flies one after the other, Kira did the only thing she knew she could do.

"And now's the last one!"

She activated her _Fire Armor,_ hoping it'd work. Her senior's fist then… passed through her head. There was a moment of stillness as he pulled back, startled.

"They phased through each other? Hey, hey! Isn't that weird? Isn't it!?" gasped Hado.

Kira and Mirio gauged each other for a moment, before Kira sighed, and raised her hand in the air. "I give up."

At that, the blond loosened his stance, apparently surprised. "Uh? What for?"

"Because while I do enjoy a good fight as much as anyone else, it'd be a waste of time right now," she answered with a shrug. "The only thing I can do is defend myself. As soon as I try to go on the offensive, you'll take me down. And, frankly, I think everyone's pretty done with the fight too."

They both looked back to the students scattered over the gym, lying on the floor and groaning in pain. They were all conscious, though most were still in a daze.

"… okay! I accept your forfeit!"

She simply blinked in confusion. _What would we have done if he refused it?_

A few minutes later, everyone was back on their feet, somewhat. They were still a little out of it, under shock. They had been so easily defeated! And even Kira had to forfeit! And everyone knew the ginger _never_ forfeited a fight, even when she knew she had lost.

"And so— that's the gist of it!" exclaimed Mirio, his clothes back on and his smile as wide as the first time they saw him. "Say, was my Quirk strong?"

"Too strong!"

"It's unfair! How am I supposed to feel!?"

"Your phasing's out of whack! It's almost as if you had two Quirks!"

"It was way too strong!"

"No, I've only got one Quirk," chuckled the boy. "It's called 'Permeation'. Those movements your first believed were 'teleportation' are actually a mere application of my Quirk!" He sent a thumb's up Kira's way. "Just like you've realized, I was actually phasing through the ground all along."

He then quickly explained how he was able to do it, and the ginger could only be impressed at the level of control this guy possessed. It was even crazier than hers, and she couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken him to reach that level.

"Not just being able to avoid every attack, but also to move wherever you want in an instant…" resumed Tsuyu. "That really is a strong Quirk."

"Not at all," replied their senior, surprising them. "It's strong because I _made_ it strong."

Those were simple words, but they struck a chord in Kira's heart. She could relate to that, she could find herself in this statement, that's what she was working on achieving. Knowing she could actually reach that kind of level if she kept on working… it was a great incentive. A great motivation.

She was really fired up, now.

* * *

"And to think that you were going to go overboard and injure them all! But wow, it was quite impressive no one got really hurt in the end, uh? Uh!?" exclaimed Hada.

"No, no, it was quite dangerous! I almost got my jewels-"

"Was there anyone you thought was interesting?" Amajiki cut Mirio off. "Someone who caught your eye?"

"Well…" The blond thought it over for a moment. "Begin by eliminating the foes in the rear… That is my battle strategy of choice. But… the aforementioned trouble child, and that fire-girl… They analyzed my movements and managed to predict my moves, thus reacting accordingly."

"Not to mention that she had a rather good grasp of your Quirk, right? Don't you think so? She understood what you were doing in seconds!" insisted the sole girl of the trio.

"Good analyzing skills," agreed simply Amajiki.

"Though, the boy..." Mirio thought back to the green-haired kid. "He might like Sir a lot."

* * *

.

.

School was over, and everyone was talking with animation about the internships. As shown, experience was the greatest skill they could acquire, and most wanted to try their luck at gaining it.

That had been Kira's plan all along, though. Now that the students had received the green light from their teacher, she could start searching for an Agency.

She was now looking through the offers she had received after the Sports Festival. She had no intention on going back to Endeavor, unless she truly had no other choice, but she still had literally hundreds of offers.

Choosing one would be the hardest part, then.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Hagane? Or... should I call you Ren?"

"Oh, come on. Still pissed about that?" sighed the white-haired man. He had dropped the disguise ever since Kamino, considering it wasn't of use any longer. "Though call me Hagane. Ren's the civilian."

Dabi shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You didn't answer my question."

"I did a lot of things in my life, Dabi. You'll have to be more concise."

"Why did you leak the info about your identity?"

The man's red eyes glinted with sick amusement as he downed his drink in one go. It wasn't as good as when they had the bar, but he'd have to deal with the shitty alcohol for now.

"Public pressure," he finally deigned to answer. "My little sister's strong, she won't break easily. We can't just force her to join us. The only way for her to come back is for her to understand I'm the only one she has left. She's determined but, most of all, she's _scared."_

"Of what? Didn't seem all that scared when she stood up to you," snorted the stitched man.

Ren smirked. "She's afraid of being _alone_. Tell me, Dabi: what do you think will happen when everyone starts distrusting her?"

* * *

Kira was walking fast, her chin held high as she ignored the pointed stares directed her way. She could feel them burning in her back, but she wouldn't let this stop her. She knew what Ren was thinking, and she wouldn't let him bring her down so easily.

Her hand clenched on the paper in her pocket. She was almost at her destination.

* * *

"What do you think will happen when the civilians' suspicions turn to fear?"

* * *

They were whispering as she passed. She walked a little faster, feeling the animosity. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Why were they like that? She hadn't done anything! All Villains had family, didn't they? Why was _she_ the target?

No. She knew the answer to that.

 _It doesn't matter. I'll prove to them… to Ren… to everyone, that I can be a Hero!_

* * *

"What do you think will happen when this fear spreads beyond the civilian population?"

* * *

"Hello?" The ginger stepped into the Agency, heading for the desk. "Err, I received an offer or internship from this Agency a while back…"

"Sure! What's your name?" The woman looked up from her computer, smiling brightly.

The smile dropped as soon as her eyes landed on Kira, who shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Suttoki. Suttoki Kira."

"… Just a moment please."

Sending her another wary look, the woman then quickly left the entry hall and disappeared behind two doors. The ginger stayed in place, not knowing what to do… and feeling hurt, to be honest.

 _It'll get better. As soon as I get started on the field, things are bound to get better,_ she assured herself.

* * *

"What do you think will happen… when even the Heroes refuse to accept her?"

* * *

"I'm very sorry, Suttoki-san. It would seem the offer was taken off the roster a few weeks back. Have a good day."

The ginger gaped at the woman for a few seconds. Then, understanding dawning on her, she lowered her head, her heart gripped by the pain of the rejection.

Of the distrust.

"… I understand. Thank you for your time."

Swallowing down the bile, she then spun on her heels and quickly left the Agency, not daring to look back.

* * *

"It'll take time, of course. She won't give up so easily." Ren's smirk only widened, though. "But it's hard to hold on when everyone's trying to make you let go. And, well, until that happens… it'll be a pretty lonely trip, uh?"

Dabi stared at him for a while, before snorting again. "You've been planning this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

Kira threw the paper in the trash, and instantly started going through the rest of the internship offers once again.

She wouldn't give in. Not now, nor ever.

 _You won't win, Ren. I swear you won't._

* * *

 **Whew, a lot's happening now, isn't it? Ren's been planning his move for a long while now, and this is not the his last trick, that I can assure you. Kira will seriously have a hard time against such a determined opponent, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Also, I was wondering... Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I already have a few ides in mind, but would any of you be interested in a Just A Spark-Reverse Fanfic? Otherwise said, an alternate reality where Ren puts his plan in motion much earlier in the timeline, ending up with Kira becoming a Villain instead. I've had the request from one of my readers, hence why I've decided to share the idea with you at last. Of course, if you're not interested, I probably won't bother, so let me know what you think!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	33. The Trust Of The People

**So, here's what I decided to do! I'll keep on posting new chapters and will now follow the manga. So, if you follow the anime and don't want any spoilers, well, you might just want to stop reading this story altogether until new episodes come out. Of course, since the manga updates more slowly, I won't be able to post very often, so please bear with me, 'kay?**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's will and Kira's determination.**

 **I'll say this only once: SPOILERS ALERT! NOW ENTERING MANGA TERRITORY!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the following week, Kira had been refused by exactly thirteen Hero Agencies. One would think they would be more open-minded, but it would seem her reputation had preceded her. Hell, those thirteen were those she actually went to in person. She received a dozen more refusals by mail, and even two by phone calls.

No one wanted to risk having a mole in their ranks.

 _Damn it, Ren… Why are you doing this to me?_

The ginger didn't want to give up but, frankly, she was growing desperate. If she didn't take an internship, then she wouldn't be able to prove her loyalties through her actions. She could decide to drop it and keep on working as a student, be more patient, but she was worried. Ren surely had more tricks up his sleeve, and she needed to establish a firm ground first if she wanted to be able to advance towards her goal.

"Oi, Kira!" Kirishima suddenly showed up, slamming his hands over her desk. "You're still looking for an internship, right?"

"Err, yeah?"

He grinned at that. "Then how 'bout joining Fatgum's? I bugged Amajiki-sempai long enough for him to agree to introduce us. You can come with us!"

"Seriously?" It was too good to be true. "You think it'd work?"

"Well, Amajiki-sempai told me Fatgum was a really open Hero. I'm sure he'll give you a chance! And, well, you've got nothing to lose trying, right?" he pointed out.

"Then count me in. Thank you so much!" She rose to her feet and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She knew it might very turn out as all the others did. Hell, she knew that too well. Hoping too much would only end up in disappointment. However… maybe this once, she'd get somewhere.

* * *

.

.

Kira was twisting her hands nervously. Kirishima was just beside her, apparently relaxed, and Amajiki was ahead of them, leading them to the Agency he was enlisted into.

 _My heart's beating too fast… Is he going to refuse too?_ She gulped a little. _I can't assume things. Amajiki-sempai said he was nice, right? Maybe we'll be able to work things out…_

Kirishima placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Red One. I'm sure it'll be fine."

He was so sincere, she simply had to smile back. "Right. Thanks, Red Two. And thank you too, Amajiki-sempai!"

The older boy simply grumbled something under his breath, as shy as ever.

* * *

"Well! Never thought I'd see da day ya'd bring people along! I saw ya two in da Sports Festival! I welcome kids with can-do energy with open arms!"

Fatgum… was gigantic. Seriously, he was twice her height, and she couldn't even begin to describe his size. Then again, he was a strong Hero. She read about his exploits a few times over the years, she knew he truly was a Pro and a damn good one at that.

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro, a first-year student of U.A.!"

"Suttoki Kira, a first-year student of U.A."

The ginger awaited the glare, the step back, the flinch, whatever reaction others had given her over the past few days each time they heard her name.

Fatgum barely even blinked, still smiling while he enjoyed his meat buns.

"And ya want ta join ma Agency? Why?"

The two teens exchanged a glance, before the red-haired boy stepped forward, slamming a fist over his heart.

"During my workplace experience, Fourth Kind said the same thing. He said 'having a rambunctious guy in the office raises morale'… But… that's all I have. And… I want to be more than that. I want to be a Hero like Crimson Riot, who can protect other people for real… I want to change! That's why I asked Tamaki-sempai such a ridiculously huge favor and had him introduce me to you, sir. I don't want to be the kind of person that simply stands by and watches when others are in danger! I… don't want to be that kind of person, anymore."

The Pro stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "I see. I like your spirit, kid. What about ya, though?" He turned to Kira. "You've already got a certain reputation thanks ta da Sports Festival. Why not join a more renowned Agency?"

"They won't take me," she admitted bluntly. "The offers I received before… have been withdrawn. Up until now, I've been refused by every Agency I came in contact with."

"Seriously?" He looked startled by the news.

"My brother is a Villain, a member of the League that has caused the destruction of Kamino Ward," she scoffed, too used to the speech by now. "People are suspicious. They think I'm going to turn traitor, and so they already treat me as the enemy."

He gave her an appraising look. "And what's your take on da situation?"

"I'm… angry. Not at them, though, not really. They're looking for people to blame, and I'm the easiest target in their reach," she shrugged. "I'm angry at my brother, for betraying everyone… But… I intend to prove myself. I've always wanted to become a Hero so that I could help people, and that hasn't changed at all. I wish to take an internship so that I can prove, through my actions, that I am worthy of becoming a Hero. So, I beg of you…" She bowed deeply, tensed. "Grant me this chance to prove myself!"

There was a moment of silence, during which she didn't dare move a muscle. Then, a large hand fell on her head, patting it.

"You're an honest kid. Those other Agencies? They're idiots, for not seeing your potential." She looked up at that, her heart beating in anticipation. Does this mean… "I like ya! Ya and da boy both!" Fatgum grinned widely. "Welcome ta ma Agency, kids!"

The ginger almost stumbled back in relief, but she refrained the urge and simply straightened her spine. A smile was now splitting her lips, so wide it almost hurt. Seeing that, Kirishima let out a small breath. His friend hadn't smiled too brightly in a while, so he was glad she wasn't all gone yet.

They bumped fists, and Fatgum clasped his hands together. "So! What shall we call ya from now on?"

 _Our Hero names!_ They hadn't really gotten the chance to use them since they chose them.

"Red Riot!"

"Spitfire!"

"Fitting names indeed." Fatgum's grin only widened, if possible. "Come back tomorrow with your costumes. We'll get started right away."

"Hai!"

 _That's it. I've got the internship._

And now? The real work could begin.

* * *

.

.

The next day, as told, they headed back to the Agency with their costumes. They changed quickly, and Kira checked three times to make sure Deku hadn't followed her. She loved him, she really did, but the first day wasn't exactly the best day to bring her cat to work.

"Ready to rock, Red One?"

"You bet, Red Two!"

"Such energy!" beamed Fatgum, joining them. Amajiki was behind him, he too in his costume. "Ya should show some more of it, Tamaki!"

The black-haired boy flinched, not appreciating to be called out.

Kira sweatdropped. _Wow, he's really sensible, uh?_

They finally left the Agency, heading for downtown. It wasn't as prone to being attacked by Villains, so it'd be a good, gentle start for the two first-years.

"Alright, so here's ma first advice," started Fatgum as they started patrolling. "If your guts are telling ya ta do something, then do it. I'm here ta help and supervise, but I ain't gonna be giving ya orders. Ya might still be students but, in da streets, you're Heroes too. We're partners in this, okay?" He pulled out a stack of takoyaki from nowhere and started eating. "However, if I do give ya instructions, then please follow them."

The two newbies nodded firmly.

 _Do what we feel is right unless he says the contrary. I like that!_

"Also, if da people come ta talk ta ya, then take da time ta talk back," he added. "They're da reason why we, Heroes, are here, after all."

"Fatgum! Catch!" An apple was suddenly sent flying their way, which the Pro easily caught.

It was a man in his forties, who had a stand of fruits. Fatgum thanked him and waved cheerily until the man was out of sight.

"You're fairly well-known around here, uh?" mused Kira. "Well appreciated too."

"The Agency isn't all that big, so we're really close ta da people," confirmed the Hero.

"Help! Thief!"

At the cry, the little group stopped. A second later, they spotted a masked man, running towards them with a purse in hands. He obviously hadn't seen them yet.

"… you wanna go, Red One?"

"With pleasure."

Looking all innocent, the ginger started walking towards the man. His eyes widened when he finally saw her but, by then, it was too late. Her staff already in hands, she swung it in his legs, making him fall harshly to the ground. He groaned in pain as she picked up the purse.

The woman who it had been stolen from suddenly appeared.

"Thank you so much!" she sighed in relief as Kira handed her back her purse. "I'm…" She trailed off as she finally realized who she was talking to. "I- I'll be going!"

She spun on her heels and was gone in the blink of an eye. The ginger lowered her eyes to the ground, clenching her fist. Then, she spun her staff in her hand and slammed it harshly in the thief's guts as he tried to get back to his feet. Down for the count, he didn't get back up again.

Fatgum picked him up, grinning. "Well handled, Spitfire. Ya didn't go overboard, a mistake most newbies usually make. Ya have a good grasp of your abilities."

"Thanks." The praises couldn't really reach her, though, to be honest.

She retracted her staff and put it back to her belt.

Fatgum sighed, but smile reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kira-chan. By taking ya in, I've acknowledged ya and showed them that I trust ya. Otherwise said, they'll warm up ta ya soon enough."

"I don't expect their trust to come so easily," she admitted, shaking her head. Taking a short breath, she then grinned up at him, determination steeling her gaze. "I'll earn it, simple as that!"

Laughing, Fatgum slapped her back, making her stumble. "Well said!"

"R- right…" she coughed, the breath knocked out of her.

* * *

They patrolled for the following hour. There wasn't any other incident, though, and they soon started making their way back to the Agency to give their report, and also release the thief into police custody.

On their way back, though, they stumbled upon a child. He was alone, obviously lost, and his eyes were shining with barely restrained tears.

"Hey there! You okay, buddy?" Kirishima went to him, grinning.

The kid took one look at him… and started crying.

Kira rolled her eyes while her friend tried to calm the little boy, to no avail. Kirishima was a really nice guy, always eager to help, but…

 _He sure can scare some people with his enthusiasm, sometimes._

"Okay, okay, stop making the kid cry already," Kira finally stepped in. "Don't you know your way around children?"

"I think it's da teeth," mused Fatgum.

The red-haired boy shot him a betrayed look, making Kira laugh. She then pushed him aside a little and kneeled before the crying boy. Seeing as he wasn't about to stop anytime soon, she shoved her hand into one of her pockets, and pulled out a lollipop, before handing it over.

That made him stop. He took one wary look at the smiling girl, then glanced back to the candy in her hand.

"… my mom told me not to take candies from strangers."

"Your mom's completely right," nodded the ginger, unperturbed. "But you see our costumes? We're actually Heroes, and we're here to help."

"A- anyone can say they're Heroes!" he protested. He had stopped crying, though, and was now rubbing his eyes. "There's no proof you're the real deal!"

She sweatdropped at that. _Kind of a precocious brat, isn't he?_

Shaking her head, she pulled out her provisional license from her belt and showed it to him.

"You're right again. But you know what that is, don't you?"

"A- a license. I know. So you're really Heroes, uh?" He looked at the two boys and the Pro behind her. "That pointy-teethed guy looks more like a Villain."

Kirishima slumped in defeat at that, while Fatgum laughed, and Amajiki simply murmured under his breath about how the truth always came out of the children's mouths.

Kira, though, wasn't laughing. She lightly flicked his nose.

"Ow!"

"Don't judge people by their appearance, kid. You'll grow blind if you do that."

He gaped at her, startled. Behind her, her three companions had fallen silent. The boy then lowered his head, shame written over his features.

"Sorry."

"As long as you understand," she replied, smiling again. She offered him the lollipop once more. "Feeling up for rotting your teeth?"

The child laughed at that, finally taking it. Kira sighed in relief. Now that he was reassured and calmer, it'd be easier to help him find his parents.

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" he replied, somewhat cheekily. "Never heard of you before. You're a Hero, aren't you? So why aren't you know?"

"I'm actually studying to become one," she relented. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Spitfire. Nice to meet you!"

He grabbed her hand and shook it as firmly as he could, mustering a serious expression. It was rather cute, considering how young he actually was.

"I'm Tenji! Kinaki Tenji! And I'm gonna be the greatest Hero!"

"Ooh?" she smiled a little at that. "And with whom was the future greatest Hero before he got lost?

He flushed a little in embarrassment. "My mom. She was in the shop, and I wanted to go look at the comic store in front, but when I came back, she wasn't there anymore…"

"And so you went looking for her?"

He simply nodded at that, now a little embarrassed.

"Do you know where the comic store is?" she then asked. "We should go back there and see if your mom's still around. We'll help you find her, don't worry!"

"Actually… Da ya think ya can handle da situation on your own, Spitfire?" then asked Fatgum, gesturing at his stomach into which had disappeared the thief from earlier. "We still have ta drop this guy ta da police station. Ya up for a solo mission?"

"Err…" She glanced at Kirishima, who simply offered her a thumbs up. "Sure! I'll come back as soon as I'm done here."

"Great! Boys, let's go."

Her and Tenji simply watched them go, the ginger barely able to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

 _Wait… I got my first solo mission! Yes!_

She beamed to the kid. "So, ready to look for your mother, lil' buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Then up you go." She picked him off the ground and placed him on her shoulders. "I think you'll see better from up there. So, what's your mom like?"

* * *

"Ne, Spitfire, why are they looking at you like that?"

Kira glanced at the few passersby who simply couldn't stop glaring at her.

 _Hell, it's as if they think I actually kidnapped the kid._

"… someone in my family did some bad stuff," she admitted. She never liked lying, even to kids. "And now, people think I'll do bad stuff too."

"Because someone in your family did?" He frowned a little. "Is that like what you said earlier? People judging other people because of their a-ppear-ance?"

She chuckled a little as he tried not to butcher the word. "A little like that, yes."

"Then they're dumb," huffed Tenji, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a Hero, right? Then that means you help people, right? Why would they think you'd do some bad stuff just 'cause someone from your family did?"

"People will be people, I guess. Still comfortable up there?"

"Yeah. But we're back to the shop where I left my mom, and I can't see her…"

"She's probably looking for you," pointed out the teen, looking around. She was trying to find a woman fitting the description the boy had given her earlier. "She must be worried sick, uh? You should probably apologize for running off when we find her."

"Yeah…" He trailed off. "Hey, that's her!"

"Uh? Where?"

"There! Mom! MOM! Over here!"

"T- Tenji-kun, be careful!"

The little boy was waving his arms and screaming over the crowd to try and get his mother's attention. After a few seconds, Kira managed to regain her balance, just in time to see a woman with two pink horns running their way.

"Tenji! Thank God!" Kira gently put the boy back on the ground, and he instantly ran back to his mother. She hugged him tightly, relief obvious on her traits. "Thank you so much for finding my son! I was so worried when I realized he was gone…"

"I'm sorry mom!" he instantly apologized. "I promise I won't leave without warning you again!"

The brunette seemed somewhat startled by that. She obviously hadn't been expecting an apology, of all things. Rising back to her feet, she then finally faced the Hero who had brought her son back to her.

She stiffened when realizing who it was.

"You…"

It was the same look as all the others she had been getting ever since they started patrolling.

 _Of course. How could I forget?_

Kira lowered her head. "I'll be going now, then. Take care."

She spun on her heels, now eager to escape to the stares. It was becoming a little too much to handle for a single day, and she was done with people backing away when she only tried to help them. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it still hurt—

"Wait!" Tenji grabbed her skirt before she could leave. He was frowning again as he turned back to his mother. "Mom! You can't judge people by their a-ppear-ance! She's a Hero and she's cool and someone from her family did bad stuff but she's not like that 'cause she helped me find you and she even gave me a candy! Spitfire's a really nice person, and she's my friend, so don't be mean to her!"

The ginger gaped at the child. She hadn't expected him to stand up for her, and even less for her simple scolding to struck such a chord in him. His mother was simply shocked, not expecting such a strong reaction either.

Kira shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Tenji-kun. Don't start a fight with your mother, okay? It's not worth—"

"But you helped me!" he protested, louder now. People were starting to stop on the sidewalks. Listening. Watching. "It's not fair! I was lost and you helped me! You made me laugh and- and I wasn't scared anymore and it's not- it's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why are they mean to you? You didn't do anything, right? You're not a Villain, right!? So why… why are they treating you as if you were? WHY!?"

"Tenji-kun…" Unable to help it, she kneeled and hugged him tightly. He was shaking now, failing to understand what was going on. "Thank you. Your words… you have no idea what they mean to me. You're a very kind boy, you know?" She pulled away and smiled. "You'll become a great Hero, one day."

On that note, she fully let him go and rose back to her feet. Handing him another lollipop, she patted his head, before spinning on her heels and walking away.

The people wouldn't accept her so easily. It'd be a tough trip, but she was ready to face any challenge thrown her way.

 _Because… there are still some who believe in me._

 _There are those who are ready to learn._

Just like a single spark was all she needed for her Quirk, a single believer was all she needed to keep moving forward. For as long as she had people by her side who believed in her, then she wouldn't let go.

For them.

For herself.

And, despite the stares and the whispers and the fingers all directed her way as she headed back to the Agency… she simply couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

.

.

"You're looking better."

"I feel better!" Kira admitted, beaming to her friend. "Today was my first day at the internship, and it was great!"

Shoto searched her eyes for a lie.

All he found was a burning determination.

"What happened?" he simply asked, now curious.

"Well… I helped a kid. The kid helped me. It was a rather weird situation, to be honest. But…" Her eyes softened a little. "It was worth it."

The dual-haired boy stared at her for a moment, before nodding, accepting her words. He knew she didn't have it easy, but she'd pull through.

She always did, after all.

"I was wondering…" He had to ask. He really, really had to. "Do you have another… date, planned with that other guy?"

"That other guy… You mean Shindo?" She blinked in realization, before chuckling sheepishly. "Nan, not really. It's just… with everything that just happened, I thought it better not to get involved with any more people than I had to. Knowing him, Ren would have found a way to use him against me. And… well, I'd rather train than try my luck at a romantic relationship right now. You understand, right?"

"Of course."

Internally, though, Shoto was conflicted. He was definitely relieved that this whole dating mess was over and done with, but… now what? She had made it very clear she didn't want a relationship at the moment, and himself still wasn't sure of his own feelings. What exactly was involved in a more romantic relationship to begin with? He honestly had no clue.

 _Let's focus on training for now_ , he relented. _I still have to catch up to everyone else, after all. I'll think about this later._

"Oh! I just remembered, but you went to the special lessons for the provisional license, didn't you?" then remembered the ginger. "How'd it go?"

Shoto stopped in his tracks, and she stopped next to him. She then took a better look at his face and cringed. It was covered in bandages, and there were a few rather ugly-looking bruises blooming on his usually pale skin.

"Right. Rather rough, uh?" She then grinned. "But you'll make it! I know you can."

Those words echoed for a few seconds in his head, and he quickly looked away, coughing in his fist as he started walking again.

She… really had no idea, how difficult she made the situation for him.

* * *

.

.

The next day, they were done with their patrol when a familiar voice called out to the fiery ginger.

"Spitfire! Spitfire!"

"Tenji-kun?" She turned around, surprised. It really was the little boy from the day before. "What are you doing here? Did you get lost again?"

"Nu-uh! I promised, didn't I?" he huffed, finally reaching her. "It's just that my mom—"

"Tenji! I told you not to run off like that!" And there was the mother.

Kira shifted uncomfortably as the woman's eyes landed on her. Her three companions were simply watching it happen, unsure if they should interfere.

But then, to everyone's great surprise, the woman bowed deeply before her.

"Thank you, for helping my son. And… I apologize, for yesterday. It was unbecoming of me to act so ungratefully when you brought me back my son, and I'm truly thankful for your help."

"J- just doing my job, ma'am… I was happy to help, seriously."

The brunette straightened up at that and, surprising Kira again, she smiled softly. "I know. Tenji… told me everything. Thank you very much."

At that, she could only smile back. "Anytime."

Nodding, the woman then grabbed her son's hand, before they started walking away. Tenji waved to the fiery Hero until they were completely out of sight and, as soon as the two civilians disappeared, Kira let out a heavy breath.

"Wow, that was kind of stressful…"

"See?" grinned Fatgum. "Told ya they'd warm up ta ya!"

At that, Kira's smile simply widened.

* * *

.

.

Two more days passed. She had her normal classes during the day, and her patrols with Fatgum, Red Riot and Suneater right after. She trained in the morning, in her free time, and after the patrols too. The students of U.A. were also, finally, getting over the whole revelation, and she could finally breathe again.

When on patrols… things had gotten better, somewhat. A lot of people had seen the little scene on her first day, and it would seem Tenji's words had reached out to more than she first believed. Plus, they had started growing used to her presence. A few were now greeting her in the street, some simply offered her smiles –which she quickly returned-, and others gave her encouragements. Of course, there were still many who didn't believe in her innocence, but it was a start.

 _Half believes in me, the other half doesn't. But hey, that's better than none, right?_

Kira felt good. Kira felt great, even. Things were starting to come together again, slowly but surely.

They were now patrolling in the Esuha Market. Fatgum was eating yet again, and not all that cleanly, while Red Riot kept trying to cheer up Suneater, who was a naturally negative person, it would seem.

"If only you guys had followed Mirio or something…" he muttered. "The way you came after me so forcefully was scary."

"Tamaki, we've gotta do something about that cruddy mentality of yours. You've got so much talent too!"

Suneater flinched. "That kind of pressure will only bring me down further. It's always like this! The only reason he scouted me was so he could torment me! This is workplace harassment! I want to go home!"

"No! It sounds to me like he's trying to encourage you!" corrected Red Riot.

"Yeah, he just wants you to have more confidence!" agreed Spitfire.

"I can't become one of those bright-eyed, optimistic types like you two and Mirio…" he mumbled.

"I'm not like that either," however assured the red-haired boy. "It's just that there have been so many times when everyone was desperate, but I wasn't able to do anything. After seeing the differences in ability and ability between me and the people in my class… At the very least, I want to be able to stand among them. I want to close the gap!"

"That's the very definition of optimistic, you first-year!"

"No, he's simply determined," replied the ginger. "And Red Two, you're not that weak, you know? In fact, I'd say your one of the strongest in the class. Just because you don't have a flashy Quirk doesn't mean you're weak."

"… thanks!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "But I still feel like there's such a huge difference… I mean, just look at you! Every time I think I may have caught up, you suddenly show off a new move or a new ability, and we're back to zero again!"

"That's because I'm a training addict, and it's bad for my health," she retorted, quoting her friends' everyday statements.

That made him snort. "Right, when you put it that way—"

"A fight! Somebody, help!"

They all tensed at that, ready to move in. A few seconds later, three men suddenly appeared, running straight into Fatgum. He instantly trapped them, but the third one managed to escape by using a Quirk similar to Edgeshot's. He was however caught by Suneater, whose fingers had turned into tentacles.

"What the hell is this octopus!?"

"What an awful thing to say…"

"No, no, he's not badmouthing you!" protested Red Riot. "He's just telling it like it is, seriously!"

Nodding imperceptibly, Suneater then knocked out the guy with his hand, which had turned into a clam. Spitfire and Red Riot simply watched from the sidelines. They hadn't really gotten the chance to see their senior in action before, after all, and the ginger seriously loved his Quirk.

"Did I… do a good job…?"

"You were awesome!" instantly assured the red-haired boy. "You were so quick to make use of your Quirk too…"

"If we're talking 'bout ability alone, Suneater's already outclassing most Pros!" praised Fatgum as the police officers took the misfits away. "He just needs mental training!"

As if on cue, the crowd that had gathered around them started cheering, and Suneater instantly started to shake, unable to handle the attention. As it got louder and louder, though, Spitfire couldn't shake off the feeling that a threat was still very much present.

 _Was there truly only three of them?_ She frowned, scanning the crowd. _I can't see anyone suspicious…_

There was a glint of light to her right.

"Get down!"

Not really thinking, Spitfire jumped before her senior. Pain flared in her neck as she collapsed to the ground under the strength of the blow. There was another gunshot, which hit Suneater this time around. As he fell, a third shot got the redhead in the forehead, though he hardened his body just in time to deflect the bullet.

"Spitfire! Suneater! Red Riot!"

At first panicking a little, it took the ginger a few more seconds to realize that it wasn't actually hurting all that bad.

In fact, it was barely bleeding.

 _What… But my neck…_

"It hurts less than I thought it would…" remarked Suneater, getting back up. He faced the shooter. "I'll handle this."

He lifted his hand, ready to capture the guy like he had done with the other one… but his Quirk failed to activate.

 _No._

 _No, that can't be right._

Spitfire slammed her fists together. The fire that would usually encase them… didn't appear. Shaking a little, she snapped her fingers, but she couldn't grab the sparks that flew off.

 _No!_

 _My Quirk…_

"I'm giving chase!" And on that, Red Riot dashed after the shooter.

"Wait, don't rush! If ya blindly go after your prey, you're just gonna get bitten!" exclaimed Fatgum, rushing after him. "Suneater, Spitfire, if you're alright, then I'm leaving this area ta ya! Other Heroes should be here soon. Join up with them!"

"I- I'm fine, but my Quirk won't activate!" exclaimed Suneater.

"Mine either!" added Kira, fighting back the panic that was trying to take over.

"They have a Quirk eraser!?"

Now was not the time to linger on this, though. The Pro Hero instantly disappeared from sight. As soon as he was gone, the fiery teen looked back at her hands, trying her hardest not to give in to despair.

Her Quirk… had been erased.

"Shoot, they're escaping!"

She snapped her eyes to the criminals they had stopped earlier, and who were now trying to make a run for it.

 _Oh no, they don't!_

She'd deal with the Quirk issue later. Right now, they had a job to finish.

"Let's go!"

"Wait, our Quirks—"

But she was already gone, staff twirling in her hands. She moved fast and, not five seconds later, she caught up to the three who had managed to slip through the police's fingers. She knocked out the nearest one with a clean blow behind the end. His companions stopped in their tracks as they heard him collapse.

They paled when seeing her.

"I don't know what you guys have done…" Her red eyes flashed dangerously. "But it better not be a long-term deal, you hear me!?"

She engaged the first one. A simple blow under the chin and another in the guts, and he was out like a light. Before she could react, though, the third one had grabbed a civilian who had yet to reach safety.

"Fucking Hero…" He spat on the ground as the woman started whimpering in his grip. "Drop your weapon!"

She did as told, not wanting to risk the woman's life.

"What's a Hero without a Quirk, uh?" He tightened his grip. "You better let me go if you don't want me to break her neck! You can't save her as you are right now! You're just worthless without your powers!"

At that, though, Spitfire offered a feral grin. "Well then. I guess it's a good thing I learned not to rely on them, uh?"

"Uh?"

She pounced. He didn't even have the time to understand what was going on, she was before him and had already head-butted him harshly. Then, she pulled the civilian out of his grasp as his grip loosened, and she punched him right in the face. His nose cracked as he stumbled back, before collapsing.

"That'll teach ya…" She muttered, before glancing at the woman in her arms. "Are you all right?"

"I- I'm fine. Thank you!"

"Of course."

The civilian quickly left after that, still somewhat under shock, and Spitfire quickly tied the three guys with a special rope that Hatsume had included in her belt. It was something the ginger had asked for after the exam since that was kind of why she lost her points.

"Well, let's get you back to the police." Just hope Red Riot and Fatgum are okay.

Spitfire soon met up with the police officers. A few familiar faces greeted her warmly, and they quickly put the three she had re-captured under tighter binds, and Suneater soon joined them.

"You've saved us quite a bit of time, you know? These guys are smugglers of illegal drugs and black market items, so we've been waiting for a chance to take them in," explained one of the officers.

Suneater turned to one of the criminals. "… that thing that stopped the activation of our Quirks. That… was just one of your wares?"

"… eat shit and die, asswipe."

Suneater instantly went to brood against a wall. The ginger sighed, understanding they wouldn't get anything else out of them. As the police took them away, she glanced back to her hands. No fire came out, making her chest tighten painfully.

 _What am I going to do…?_

* * *

.

.

Kira spent the night at the hospital, and so did Amajiki. They did several tests to understand what exactly had happened to erase their Quirks and, needless to say, the ginger had grown quite agitated. They gave her a sleeping pill when realizing she was still too shaken to sleep properly.

When she woke up the next morning, she instantly lifted her hand.

In her palm, a small fireball was now twirling happily.

 _Thank God…_

The nurses made some more tests and took some blood to check its contents and analyze the drug she had been administered before she was finally released. As she stepped out of the hospital, though, she stumbled upon Amajiki.

"Oh, Amajiki-sempai!" He barely glanced her way, though he slowed his pace, a sign he wasn't against the company. She quickly caught up to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"… Aa. My Quirk was back when I woke up this morning."

She exhaled in relief. "Same! I'm so glad it was only temporary…"

"You could still fight despite not being able to activate your Quirk, though…"

"Uh?"

"And I… didn't do anything…"

"Amajiki-sempai!" She cringed as he started brooding again. "You were amazing out there! You're really strong, you know? You shouldn't doubt that strength."

"… you're like Mirio, always trying to cheer me up…"

"Well, can't have everyone sulking either, you know?" she teased, trying to lighten his mood. "Plus, I like cheering people up. Makes me feel better, you know?"

He stared at her for a second. "You're a very strange girl, Suttoki."

"Meh, I've heard worse."

He hummed at that, and they turned the corner, heading for U.A., which they could now see in the distance. As they walked, though, the ginger easily caught the passerby's attention.

"—can't believe it."

"But it was in the article!"

"Her? Saving people?"

"—another ruse, obviously."

"We can't-"

"—trust her? Not happening."

She ignored them. She had grown rather used to it by now.

"How do you deal with it?" She glanced Amajiki's way, who seemed troubled. "They're insulting you. They're saying all these awful things, and yet… you're still here, walking with your head held high. How do you do it…?"

"I tell myself that it could be worse," she shrugged, twirling her braid between her fingers. "That if I give up now, then everyone who has believed in me up until now would be disappointed. That I can't show weakness because that's all they're waiting for. That I can't give in because that's what my brother wants, and I'll be damned if that happens."

"But their words—"

"They hurt, but I try to stay positive. If I give in to my anger and my frustration, then it won't take me anywhere. If I give in to despair or pain, then I'll only sink lower and lower until I'm unable to climb back up." She sighed, raising her eyes to the sky. "It's just… pushing through seems easier than giving up. For me, at least."

"… I see."

They finally reached the school gates. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by the other two members of the Big Three.

"Hey, hey! Suttoki! Did you really take them out by yourself!?" Hado instantly assaulted her with questions. "Did you really handle those guys without your Quirk? They say you saved a hostage, is that true? Tell me, tell me!"

"I- I guess…? How'd you know about that anyway?" replied the ginger, confused.

"They posted an article this morning," answered Mirio, showing her his phone. She easily spotted her Hero name and Kirishima's. "Pretty cool for a first time in the news, if you ask me."

"Not a first for me, sorry," she deadpanned, thinking back to the leaked information.

"Right, right…" They started heading back towards the school. "How're you handling it, by the way?"

"As well as I can, I guess. I'm gonna show everyone that I can be a Hero," she assured, pumping her fist in the air. "And if they still can't see it… well, I'll just have to work harder!"

"Yeah!"

They high-fived, and Hado and Amajiki had to shield their eyes as the other two started sparkling, a sunset blooming in the background and some random birds chirping along.

The bell then rang, and Kira paled.

"Fuck! I'm late!" She instantly took off. "See you guys later!"

She was gone in the blink of an eye. The three seniors blinked at her sudden disappearance before Mirio glanced to his friends.

"… she does know it's lunchtime, right?"

The other two simply shrugged.

* * *

"Kira-chan! Kira-chan! Over here!"

"Coming!"

When she arrived in class, it was only to find Aizawa-sensei gathering his papers. He kindly informed her she was excused this time around, but that she'd better not let the internship interfere with her studies again.

After what, she quickly went to find her friends, who were now eating.

"Yo!" she grinned, sitting down beside Uraraka, in front of Izuku. "What'd I miss?"

"Saved for your sudden rise in popularity?" replied Denki, raising an eyebrow. He pulled out his phone and showed her the article she had seen just before. "Look! 'Spitfire saved a hostage without the use of her Quirk'! How cool is that, seriously?"

 _Without the use of my Quirk? Then that means no one knows about the drug that was involved…_

"Yeah, I'm just that awesome!" It made them laugh.

 _I'll keep it quiet, then. Better not worry them for nothing._

* * *

.

.

Several days later, Kirishima and Kira were finally called back on the field. Fatgum hadn't contacted them until that morning, but he told them to come without their costumes, so the ginger guessed they wouldn't go on patrol that day.

As the two of them stepped out, though, they were joined by Izuku.

"'Morning, Izuku!"

"Good morning, Kicchan, Kirishima-kun," he greeted, letting the ginger hug him to her heart's content.

"Good morning, Midoriya. You're going today too? What a coincidence!" remarked the red-haired boy.

"Yeah, well, it's been a while since they called me, but they finally did today. They told me I wouldn't need my costume, though…"

"Eh? Good morning!" The three of them turned to see Uraraka and Tsuyu, apparently also ready to depart. "You three are also going today?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

They ended up going in the same direction. When they stopped to the same station, Kira realized that they were more than probably going to the same destination. Maybe the Heroes from their respective Agencies were having a meeting together?

 _But what about?_ She wondered as they started walking down the street. _Is it just a regular meeting? Or maybe it's about that drug that erases Quirks…_

When they arrived at the meeting point, they were greeted by none other than the Big Three. They entered, somewhat puzzled, and found numerous Pros already inside, including Fatgum and Aizawa-sensei.

"This big of a crowd… This is crazy! What's going on?" gaped Izuku.

"Amajiki-sempai," Kira called, turning to the black-haired senior. "Could this be about the drug…?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Understanding he didn't have any more answers than she did, she simply decided to wait like everyone else. They were bound to get an explanation in the following minutes anyway. And, as thought, minute or so later, a tall man entered the room. He was rather slim, with slicked black hair and glasses. He had a stern look on his face, and it took Kira a few seconds to recognize him.

 _The sole sidekick All Might ever had, uh…? Izuku told me about how he got the internship… So that's the guy who wants him to give up_ One For All _?_

"Thanks to all of the information you supplied, the investigation has progressed considerably," he started. "The small organization, the Eightfold Cleansers… What exactly are they plotting? Along with the sharing of acquired information, I would like to consult with all of you today. I shall explain this step by step."

He then gestured for everyone to follow him into the meeting room. As the Heroes started to move, Kira exchanged a glance with Izuku. There were Pros from the top of the chart, but also minor, local Heroes. For such a crowd to gather…

"I'm a little out of the loop," frowned Kirishima, confused. He turned to Fatgum. "Eightfold Cleansers? What's that?"

"They've probably been thinking up something terrible, so it's time for everybody ta talk it out," answered the Hero. "You've also got quite da connection with them."

Kira instinctively brought her hand to her bandaged neck, where she had been hit by the bullet… drug… Anyway, whatever took away her Quirk.

 _So it really is about that…_

Shaking her head, she followed everyone into the meeting room. They'd get their answers soon enough. Once everyone was settled down, Bubble Girl began the meeting.

"Since about two weeks prior, we at the Nighteye Offices have been independently observing a certain Villain group known as the Eightfold Cleansers," she started.

"What was the hook?" inquired one of the local Pros.

"There was an accident involving a thief gang known as the Reservoir Dogs. The police cleaned everything up as just an accident, but there were many points that made no sense and we began to track them," resumed Nighteye's sidekick.

"I am a sidekick, Centipede. I have been conducting the tracking and observation as per the instructions put forth by Nighteye," announced another sidekick. "Within this one-year period that I have been investigating, there has been a rapid increase in contact both between members of the underground organization, as well as people outside of the group," he explained. "They appear to be an organization moving with the intent to expand and accumulate funds. Also, shortly after the commencement of the investigation, he made contact with one Bubaigawara Jin, Villain name: Twice."

Kira stiffened at that. If the League of Villains was involved in this mess… then she honestly feared what her brother might have done.

"They were particularly cautious of being followed and I was unable to continue tracking them, but here I was able to cooperate with the police. They were able to confirm that during this meeting, some kind of skirmish had occurred."

"So it's related to the Villain Alliance, uh…?" Gran Torino leaned back in his seat. "That's why you called me and Tsukauchi."

"And where is Tsukauchi?"

"There was other information from witnesses, so he's checking on that." The old Hero then sighed heavily, turning to Izuku. "Listen, boy. I never thought it would come to this… You've been dragged into quite an annoying situation…"

"I don't think any part of this is annoying," assured seriously the teen.

"So you know each other!?" exclaimed Mirio, surprised.

"From my workplace experience, yeah…"

"Moving on," pressed Nighteye, replacing his glasses.

"Uh, we have this kind of process!" announced Bubble Girl. "We wanted to request everyone's cooperation on HN."

"You can skip that," proposed Centipede.

"Ok!"

"HN?" echoed Tsuyu, confused. "What is that?"

"That's short for the Hero Network," answered Kira. "It's an internet service that only people with a Pro license can use. You can see activity reports, and you can also request help from specific Heroes for specific missions, or stuff like that."

"How'd you know that?" blinked Uraraka.

"I was raised by a police officer, who kind of has access to this sort of stuff. I saw it a few times."

"Oi, oi, oi… " One of the Heroes suddenly spoke up, apparently annoyed. "Even if they're U.A. students, what's with the brats? Can't talk with them around. We're burning daylight just getting to the real issue of what they're plotting!"

Kira glared a little at him. They hadn't asked to be here to begin with and, even if they were losing some time explaining everything, it was better to have everyone in the loop than having a few lagging behind. In the long run, it would only be detrimental to the capacity of the group itself.

Fatgum suddenly knocked down his chair. "Enough out of ya—these three here are super important witnesses!"

"The three… of us…?" repeated Kirishima.

"Enthusiasm… smothering…" mumbled Amajiki.

"Besides, I think there's a ton of people who're meeting for da first time, so better get ta it! Da name's Fatgum, pleasure ta meet ya! Oh, here's some candy!"

"We have reason to believe that the Eightfold Cleansers have made the dispersal of unlicensed goods part of their livelihood," informed Nighteye, bringing back everyone's attention. "As such, I have requested help from Heroes familiar with that line of work."

"Long ago, we smashed those kinda things ta pieces!" Fatgum suddenly crushed the candies in his hands. "A few days ago, during Red Riot and Spitfire's true first battle, Kira and Tamaki were shot by something new, da likes we ain't never seen! A drug… that erases Quirks."

Kira rubbed her neck as everyone present stiffened. From what she understood, only Aizawa-sensei knew of what exactly had happened. Saved for Kirishima, none of her friends knew what really had happened to her, and the same went for the Big Three.

"What!? Tamaki, you're okay, right!?" panicked Mirio.

"Yeah… After sleeping, it came back," answered Amajiki, his hand transforming into a cow hoof.

"Kicchan—"

"I'm fine too," she assured, a flame twirling around her fingers. "The effects were immediate but only temporary."

"If it recovers, then there's no need to worry," shrugged the Hero who had called them out earlier. "Nothing fatal."

"No… I'll leave that explanation to Eraser Head," announced Nighteye.

Nodding, the U.A. teacher rose from his feet, gaining all's attention.

"It's a bit different from my Erasure Quirk," he started. "That's because I'm not attacking the Quirk itself. A special mechanism, Plus Alpha, is added to a basic human body. That is a Quirk. These Plus Alpha are collectively called the Quirk-Factor. Ultimately, I can only temporarily halt that Quirk-Factor. I can't cause damage to it."

"Right after they were shot, we took Kira and Tamaki to the hospital to get a look-see," pursued Fatgum. "That Quirk-Factor had taken damage. Luckily, it recovered naturally and has returned to normal, now."

"And the analysis of the thing they were shot with?"

"There were no other abnormalities in Kira and Tamaki's bodies! It was only, I mean only, da Quirk that was attacked! Not a peep from da gang that shot him! Da gun's in pieces too!" Fatgum exclaimed. "Plus, they had no other bullets in their possession besides da ones they fired! However…" He suddenly beamed at Kirishima. "Thanks ta Eijiro risking his life ta deflect da bullet, we were able ta obtain da contents of that one shot!"

The boy was obviously startled, not thinking his spur-of-the-moment reaction would actually help in any way.

"As for what was inside…" The mood suddenly became somber. "Something truly sickening came out. It… contained human blood, and human cells."

The fiery ginger paled at that, her hand flying to her bandaged neck yet again.

 _I have someone else's blood in me!?_

"In other words, that effect is derived from a person," resumed Ryukyu. "Or, a Quirk. A Quirk to destroy other Quirks…"

"Ahem, I'm afraid I've not really been seeing it for a while now, but how is this linked to the Cleansers exactly?" inquired one of the minor Pros.

"Da guy Eijiro captured! And da illegal substance he was using," answered Fatgum. "That drug's distribution web's really complicated. It's gotten curtailed heavily nowadays, but it's sold wholesale across all levels by many different people, groups and organizations. And now, we can finally reach da source of it all! There's no evidence da Cleansers themselves are dealing da stuff, but there's been contact between them and a middleman organization selling it."

"That's it!?"

"Recall the clash between Villain groups that Ryukyu and her team cleaned up a few days ago," replied Nighteye. "The boss of one of those gangs was with one of those middleman groups."

"One of the Villains who gigantified only maintained it for a short while," added the woman in concern. "They must have been inferior goods."

"I guess that of the acts of organized crime that have been on the rise lately, the lion's share… seem to be traceable back to the Eightfold Cleansers, if you think about them in that light," confirmed a minor Hero. "The connection's still a little hazy, though. It can maybe be construed that we're twisting things to make the Cleansers the culprits at any cost. I wonder if there's anything more conclusive to clinch the link?"

At that, Kira clenched her fists. If there was one thing she liked less of the Hero work, it was how they always needed proof. She understood that one couldn't simply do whatever they wanted whenever it felt right, but could they actually allow this whole mess to go on when they had suspicions? They didn't have any actual proof, any actual link, but they had doubts. Wasn't that enough to at least dig in a little deeper?

A picture suddenly appeared on the screen before Nighteye. It was a man with black hair, and a mask Kira recognized as one people used back in the days of the black plague.

She scowled a little. _Fitting the theme, uh?_

"The Quirk of the capo, Chisaki, is named Overhaul," informed Nighteye. "It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target. A Quirk that can dismantle… To destroy and repair at once. That, along with the bullets that can destroy Quirks." With a small sigh, the lanky Hero glanced to Mirio and Izuku, who were frozen in place. "Chisaki has a daughter… though one without a birth certificate, so the particulars aren't clear. When these two encountered her, her arms and legs were wrapped in a great many bandages."

The ginger stiffened, suddenly feeling very sick.

 _He can't mean…_

"It can't be…" Ryukyu lowered her gaze. "To do something so hideous…"

"What did you expect of this world of super-humans?" scoffed Gran Torino, disgusted. "All it takes is the thought and any son of a bitch can do anything."

"What… are you talking about…?" asked Kirishima, nervous.

"See? We don't need any damn kids around," grunted the black Hero. "Slow on the uptake much?"

"They're making bullets out of her body," bluntly answered the ginger, her fists clenched tightly.

Her friends paled at that, and Kira felt some regrets grip her heart. They were still so innocent despite having faced Villains already… They were starting to understand the disgusting truth about the world they were living in, and in the worst way possible.

"We don't know if they're trafficking them for profit. At their current stage of development, they're not very close to completion. Be that as it may… If, hypothetically, they were using them as a testing phase, and using them as samples for presentations to gather comrades…" Nighteye's eyes narrowed. "There's no definitive proof. However, say they gathered allies all across the country and amassed the funds—what if the completed bullets could take Quirks themselves and completely eradicate them…? Many dark, dark ideas spring to one's mind."

"Just imagining it makes ma bowels seethe with rage!" growled Fatgum. "Come on, we gotta look for their hideout!"

"So you're saying that if these dudes had been able to take the girl under protection, then this whole problem would've been resolved right then and there!?" snapped the still-unknown, but kind-of an asshole Hero.

"I take responsibility for all of it, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't put the blame on them," retorted more coldly Nighteye. "Even though they didn't know about her predicament, they both tried their best to save her. Midoriya stuck his neck out and tried to protect her there, while Mirio made sure to think ahead in order to secure her safety at a sounder juncture. Trust me, right now, the ones who are the most frustrated… are these two."

As if on cue, the two in question shoved their chairs aside, jumping to their feet with sorrowed determination in their eyes.

"We won't fail you this time, Eri!" assured Izuku.

"We'll protect her!" agreed Mirio.

"Yes," nodded Nighteye. "And that will be our goal."

"Tche. It's fine and all that the kid's alive," grunted Mr. Grumpy Pants. "But if one were to guess, the boss would want to hide the girl, who is core component to his plan, right? And after all that trouble, she still somehow makes it outside! And on top of that, to be spotted by these little brats Heroes! Do you think he'd honestly keep her tucked away at the headquarters after all that? If it were me, I wouldn't. Because, even if we were to attack, as long as the girl isn't there, then it doesn't matter. Have we been able to specify her exact whereabouts?"

"He's right," nodded Ryukyu. "What do you think, Nighteye?"

"That's exactly the problem. We don't know how far ahead he's planned," admitted the bespectacled Pro. "If we don't finish them with one blow, they'll probably get the chance they need to launch a counterattack. And so, we've looked at groups and organizations that have ties to the precepts, as well as all of the known locations under the precept's control." On the screen, a map now appeared. "We've left no stone unturned coming up with this list. And so, we'd like everyone here to assist in searching one of these locations. Let's find it and wring it out!"

"I see, and that is how we minor Heroes come into play…" mused one of the… well, minor Heroes. "Look. The Heroes who are present are clearly tied to the list somehow. They've selected people who have familiarity with the area."

"Ya were All Might's sidekick, weren't you!?" exclaimed Fatgum, somewhat angry. "You've been awfully thorough tiptoeing about! All da while, that Eri-chan girl has probably been crying da whole time!"

"Fatgum, we don't know what kind of forces are at play right now," however pointed out Kira, startling everyone. She had been rather quiet all along, after all, and none had really expected one of the students' to actually join the conversation. "We have little to no information, and rushing in blindly would only hinder our chances of success. For all we know, that Chisaki guy has already planned everything in anticipation of the move we're preparing right now. He knows Heroes found Eri and, frankly, I doubt he doesn't know you've been following him around."

At that, Nighteye's eyes sharpened slightly. "What makes you say that?"

Kira bit her lower lip, before sighing. There was no way out of it anyway, so might as well give away everything she had.

"They have been sighted with the League of Villains, have they not?" The man nodded in confirmation at that. "Seishin no Hagane is a member of this group. As most of you should know by now, he was also the Archivist until we discovered his true agenda. Otherwise said, they've got an informant on their side and a damn good one at that. I've got fairly good proofs that Hagane actually has a whole information web spread all over the city, if not the entire country. He's spent years building it, and he has placed his people where we expect them the less." She thought back to all of those that had been arrested, like Shinomiya-sensei or Miss Komori. They had been helping him all along, after all. "In other words, while you've been watching them, they've probably been watching you. Since the League of Villains and the Eightfold Cleansers seem to try themselves at an alliance, it's pretty safe to assume that Hagane gave them some of that information—a trade between tentative friends, if you will. Thus, considering all of this, I simply think we have to plan everything while having in mind that our enemy probably knows more than we do."

There was a moment of silence as all took in what she had just said. Most Pros present could only agree, and assuming they were ahead of their enemy when themselves actually barely knew anything was dangerous.

"And how the hell do you know that?" It was the Hero that kept insulting the students ever since the meeting began. "I get that you're from U.A. and all, but that's not the kind of information a mere student would simply come across. Who're you?"

"Suttoki Kira, aka Spitfire," she answered without missing a beat. She offered him a wry smile. "I can guess you've heard of me?"

He gaped for half-a-second before a sneer settled on his face, and he turned to Nighteye. "So what, now we allow potential moles to come to secret meetings?"

The ginger didn't even flinch, having expected that reaction. From his attitude, she could tell it would have come sooner or later. Plus, while it was starting to get annoying, she knew she wasn't alone into this. People had her back. She could take whatever the rest threw her way, easy-peasy.

Her friends weren't as comprehensive, though.

"Kicchan isn't a mole!"

"She's not her brother-"

"—don't know what you're talking about!"

"She's had it harder than anyone else—"

"Don't you think you're going overboard?"

"—Kira hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Kids, calm down," snapped Fatgum.

They instantly fell silent at that, and the Pro slowly sat back down… only to knock his chair back again, eyes wide with rage.

"DA HELL DA YA THINK YOU'RE TALKING 'BOUT!? KIRA'S NOT ONE O' THOSE DIPSHITS AND SHE SURE AS HELL AIN'T HELPING THEM! DA KID'S LOYAL AND SHE'S ALREADY GOT A LOT ON HER PLATE, TRYING TA DEAL WITH JERKS LIKE YA WHO CAN'T SEE FARTHER THAN THEIR DAMN NOSES—"

Kira groaned softly, her hands over her ears as Fatgum kept on ranting, really angry now. It was sweet and all but, right now, it wouldn't help anyone.

"Enough!" Nighteye's sharp exclamation managed to stop the other Hero's outburst, though he was still fuming silently. "Everyone here has been trusted with this information not on blind faith, but on simple facts. The case of Suttoki Ren and his affiliation with Suttoki Kira is not to be debated here nor now."

"I ain't risking this shit," growled the man, glaring at her. "We can't formulate a safe plan if we can't trust the people involved in it!"

That sent Fatgum into another verbal rampage and, next thing Kira knew, everyone started arguing. Some agreed with the guy, others protested and insisted that Nighteye wouldn't have been so blind, and the most level-headed simply stated that it shouldn't even be an issue, considering herself hadn't done anything.

 _This isn't getting anywhere…_ "Sir Nighteye?" The man glanced her way, obviously annoyed at wasting his time. "Your Quirk allows you to see the future, does it not?" At that, everyone calmed down, wondering where she was going with it. "Then please… look into mine! I've got nothing to hide and if it's the only way to prove to everyone here that I am trustworthy, then I'll do it."

A heavy silence followed. She held Nighteye's gaze, unflinching. Frankly, she didn't want to know her future. It wasn't something she wanted to play with. However, if it was the only solution to the problem at hands…

"That… I can't do."

"… What?"

"Once I activate my foresight ability, it needs a twenty-four-hour interval before it can be used again," he explained. "In other words, every day, for one hour, I can see one person's future. When I do, it's like a series of flashbacks. It plays in my head, frame by frame. Once activated, for an hour's time, I can see the film of an individual's life… That's how you can think about it. However, all of that film is from a perspective that very closely follows the person. All I can see are their actions and their immediate surroundings."

"Then that's perfect!" assured the ginger. "It should be enough information to prove my word, right?"

"And what if, in your immediate future, I see death?" he snapped. "What could I do, then?"

The ginger's excitement fell at that. It truly wasn't the kind of information she wanted to hear, ever. She bit her lower lip, lowering her eyes, before hardening her resolved and looking back at him.

"Even death is information. If it ever comes to it, then I'm sure we can find a way to avoid it," she pointed out. "I'm not… comfortable, with the idea. I won't lie about that. However, if it can prove my loyalty—"

"It's not like I'm telling a fortune, girl," replied sharply the man. "There's no evidence to show that you can avoid the outcome. And, while I do admire your tenacity… I simply can't grant you this request. We will simply have to trust you on this."

Understanding she shouldn't push him any further, Kira backed down. She was somewhat relieved, to be honest, even if it would have been rather helpful for her current situation.

It would seem that the Heroes would have to simply deal with it.

"In any case, let's proceed with the plan. Don't forget there's a kid in trouble, here," suddenly remarked Ryukyu.

At that, Nighteye suddenly rose to his feet. "Locating the girl and securing her rescue. Our goal is to resolve the situation as quickly and effectively as possible! Thank you all for your cooperation."

* * *

"So that's what happened…"

Kira, Kirishima, Izuku, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mirio, Hado and Amajiki were now all gathered at the entrance of the Agency, taking the time to understand fully the situation at hand. Izuku and Mirio had explained what had happened exactly when they confronted Eri and Chisaki, and the ginger could only understand their frustration.

'DING'

The elevator opened, letting out a familiar face. "Are you guys holding a wake or something?"

"Aizawa-sensei!"

"Just call me Eraser Head outside of class, please," asked the man, reaching them. "Oh, however… I had originally planned to suspend all of your internships today."

"What!? Why now, of all times!?" protested Kirishima.

"You all heard that more possibly than not, the League of Villains is involved in this," replied their teacher. "That changes things."

The ginger looked down at that. She knew they were only students… but was there really nothing they could do?

 _And Izuku, who just swore to save Eri…_

"But you know… Midoriya… You still haven't restored my trust in you yet," he then pointed out. "And you got in that fight too… Unfortunately, I have every reason to believe that if I were to stop you right now…" He crouched before the boy so that their eyes could meet. "You'd just jump out in the midst of things again. I'm watching you. If you act again, we'll go by the formal procedures this time around, Midoriya. Got it, problem child?"

 _He's letting us fight,_ Kira understood, eyes widening. _We're allowed to go!_

"Let me tell you something… That hand of yours that just barely missed rescuing her… I'll bet that she felt something other than despair. So, keep looking forward and go on… Is what I'd like to say. But, aside from the Big Three, whose abilities are equivalent, or even exceed a Pro's, I think your roles will be fairly small. And Asui, Uraraka, Kirishima, Suttoki… You four aren't even exactly here of your own free will. What do you want to do?"

"Aiza—Eraser Head!" Uraraka got up. "After hearing that kind of story, you can't tell me I can't go!"

"If you're not going to say I can't, Eraser Head, then I would like to be allowed to assist," agreed Tsuyu. "We can't let those who would hurt a little girl get away with it."

"They've already let us participated to the meeting," pointed out Kira. "It'd be kind of a waste to stay put after that. Plus, what kind of Hero would I be if I refused to help when I could do so?"

"If my strength will help that kid, even a little, then I'll do it, Eraser Head!" assured Kirishima.

"I simply wanted to confirm your convictions. As long as you understand, that's fine," their teacher appeased them. "This time, our goal is ultimately the liberation and protection of the child, Eri. Don't overstep that boundary." He glanced at Kira. "Our greatest concern is the shadow of the League. From the police's observations as well as those from Nighteye and his staff, they don't seem to have a particularly cooperative relationship. Judging by the recent search of the premises, it looks like the possibility of them being in the same place is low. However, in the worst case scenario, if they were off the mark… If, like Suttoki pointed out, they're already anticipating what we're about to do because of their informant… If that ends up with them being present and stopping us from completing our objective, then you'll stop right there. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

As the students started talking with more and more animation about the mission that they were about to undergo, the Pro went to Kira and crouched next to her.

"Aiza—Eraser Head?"

"There's a very high risk that your brother shows up," he put bluntly. "But I know that it won't be enough to convince you not to go. In fact, I'd guess it'll do the contrary. And, while I just said that you had to stop if the League ever showed up, we have to take in consideration the possibility that he might try to target you again and single you out. If that is the case, then you are allowed to defend yourself, of course." She nodded at that, and his eyes sharpened a little. "However, you have to remember two things: one, the mission passes first, no matter what. And second, you have to understand that no one will force you to fight him. He's not your responsibility. Do you understand that? If you can't fight him, then leave him to one of us."

"I've already made up my mind, Eraser Head," she however assured. "What he did… I can't forgive that. And I can't- I can't let him go down that path any longer. I know he's not a victim, but I can't help but want to save him from that darkness that seems to be consuming him. Is that wrong of me?"

"No. Heroes save people, after all," he replied, rising back to his feet. "Kind of their job, really. However, do understand… that it might already be too late for that."

Her eyes hardened at that, a familiar fire swirling brightly in them. "If it is… then I'll at least stop him from hurting any more people. I'll stop him from sinking any lower. That's… the least I can do, for the sake of the brother I once knew."

Her teacher simply nodded at that, giving her a simple, encouraging pat on the shoulder, before moving away.

 _Ren…_ She exhaled deeply. _I won't run again. Next time we meet…_

 _Next time we meet, I'll try my damn hardest to end this sick mess, once and for all._

 _I swear I will._

* * *

 **Well, that happened. We're now officially entering the Eightfold Cleansers Arc, yay! On a side-note, I've received numerous positive answers about my idea of a Reverse Fanfic of Just A Spark, and I think I'll try it out. I make no promises though, since nothing's written yet, but I promise I've started making plans and gathering my ideas.**

 **Again, thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! You guys are amazing and I don't think I would have been able to get this far without you. Also, a special thanks to Naruffoku for being so involved in my story ;-) and another special thanks to Guest, who offered me the link for the movie. Unfortunately, the link wasn't entirely copied, so I haven't be able to use it, but the thought it very much appreciated!**

 **And YES, I WILL include the movie. I just have to wait for the subbed version to be released.**

 **::**

 **A special tribute to Stan Lee, one of the greatest geniuses to have walked this Earth (in my humble opinion). He'll be deeply missed.**

 **::**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys around. Have a nice day!**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	34. The Will Of A Hero

**Hey! So, I've received some complaints about two things in particular concerning this chapter:**

 **\- Izuku's OOCness**

 **and**

 **\- Kira's OPness**

 **And, well, I agree: Izuku _was_ OOC and Kira _was_ OP. So, I've re-written the chapter (again) to change things around a bit. Most of the chapter is the same up until Deku the others show up as reinforcements so for those who have already read it, well, the changes start there. For those who haven't read it yet, well, don't concern yourself with this message.**

 **Anyway, this chapter contains ALL of the Rescue Mission Arc (literally all of it) so if you haven't read it, it's probably best you hold off on reading this chapter. I hope this re-written version will make up for the mistakes I've made in the original one. I deeply apologize for this.**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's stubborness and Kira's pain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You seem anxious."

Coughing, it took Kira a few seconds to find the strength to answer. Shoto had gotten her right in the chest, and it knocked the breath out of her.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Hands over her knees, she took small intakes of breath to calm the wild beating of her heart. "Damn, that… that was a good hit…"

"It shouldn't have gotten you," he retorted, frowning. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not focusing."

"Or you're just getting… getting better," she replied.

"You don't leave such easy openings, you're too careful with that. What's on your mind?"

Understanding he wouldn't let it go easily, she sighed, and left the training mat to go grab her bottle of water. He simply followed, knowing she'd answer soon enough. The ginger sat on the bench, wiping the sweat on her forehead, while himself wiped his face with his towel, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," she finally admitted. "It's an internship thing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are the civilians still giving you difficulties?"

"No- well, yes, but that's… that's not it. It's just…" Frustrated, she ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh, I really can't tell you. Aizawa-sensei will have my head if I disclose this kind of information."

"I understand," he however assured. "But if you need to talk…"

She smiled at that. At him. "I know. Thanks, Shoto. You're a really great friend, you know?"

Those words were nice to hear, but he didn't want to be just that to her. But, he knew that she had a lot more on her plate to handle at the moment, and himself had his hands full with the extra-lessons. So, pushing down his true feelings –which he still didn't know the full extent of-, he simply patted her shoulder in comfort.

"Anytime."

The smile she offered him at that made all those doubts worth it, though.

* * *

Kira woke up, startled.

Her phone's screen, on the nightstand, was lightened and announcing a new message. Frowning, she opened it.

 _Who the hell…_ She trailed off, realizing what it was about.

Jumping to her feet, she didn't waste any time in changing and ran to the mess hall. It would usually be empty at that time of the night, but Izuku was already there. As she sat next to him, Uraraka and Tsuyu showed up. Finally, a few seconds later, Kirishima joined them.

"So, you guys got it too?" he asked to confirm.

"Yeah. The day we carry out the plan..."

 _There's no turning back now._

* * *

The next day, everyone was once again gathered at Nighteye's Offices to receive the last details of the mission in person. Kira completely ignored the Hero who kept glaring at her, obviously still suspecting her of being a mole. She couldn't help but smile a little when Kirishima moved between the two of them, though, shielding her from the guy's view.

Once they were done, they wasted no time changing into their costumes.

 _It's show time!_

* * *

.

.

Spitfire stared at the building before them, wondering how the hell they hadn't been found out yet. They had literally gathered a police regiment before it, along with numerous Heroes from all over the chart. So, for the Eightfold Cleansers not to react to such a blatant confrontation…

 _So I was right,_ she mused. _They did know we were coming. Though, they're still inside. What are they planning?_

The ginger tensed a little as one of the officers started heading for the gigantic doors. It was a complete waste of time if you asked her but, again, they weren't above the law. So, doing things accordingly, the officer reached the door. As he was about to call for someone, though, the doors were suddenly blown off their hinges by a gigantic fist, blasting some of the policemen away.

 _"Fire Rocket!"_

Spitfire wasted no time in catching one, while Deku caught another, and Eraser Head took care of the last two. They landed back safely, and the girl put him down.

He smiled gratefully her way. "Thanks for the save, Ki- Spitfire."

"Sure thing, Wakaranui-san. Just stay put for a moment, okay?"

"Will do!"

Nodding, the ginger then glanced back to their attacker. He was gigantic, obviously using some sort of super-strength. She was seriously tempted to try and burn him to a crisp but also knew that this kind of opponent was one of the worst the could find herself facing. Plus, it wasn't their priority, and everyone had their roles to uphold.

"What the hell!?"

"Wait, you're saying they caught wind of the operation!?"

"Whatever, people, just pin him down!"

"I'm feeling a little more pumped…" growled their attacker. "So tell me…"

"GET BACK!"

"What is it you want!?"

Before he could reach the officers, Ryukyu used her Quirk and shape-shifted into her dragon form.

"For the time being, we should try not to split our forces," she stated, baring her teeth. "The Ryukyu group will deal with this one. Everyone else continues onward." She suddenly slammed their attacker into the ground, creating an opening. "NOW!"

"I don't really get what's happening, just get in there!" ordered Fatgum. "Go, go, go!"

"Froppy, Uravity, be careful!" And on that note, Spitfire darted towards the doors.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were received by a not-so-welcoming committee, who offered them gunshots and baseball bats. As they kept on moving in, one of the Yakuza tried to use his Quirk, Leaf Manipulation, to stop them. Not wanting to waste any time, Spitfire simply burnt down the tree. The guy gaped as the leaves he had tried to use vanished in smoke.

"That's kind of overboard, Red One," winced Red Riot, next to her.

"Nothing's overboard right now! Shut up and keep on running, Red Two!"

"Make a beeline for the objective!"

Leaving the smaller flies to the police, the Heroes accelerated the pace.

It was a battle of time, now.

They smashed down the doors, breaking into the main building. They were instantly assaulted from all sides by other Yakuza members who kept on playing dumb, but who were also trying to buy time. Spitfire couldn't use her staff or much of her fire, considering how close she was to the other members of the operation, but she could easily take them on with just her fists and a few sparks.

"They're all coming at us to buy time! How spiteful can you get!?"

"Forget about watching out for any 'suspicious behavior', this is way beyond that!" exclaimed Fatgum.

"Yo, I'm getting a real bad feeling about this!" warned Lockrock, the Hero who kept on looking down on the students and on whom the ginger could finally put a name. "Not that we've got any choice but to keep going now that the mission's on!"

"I bet this means the info got leaked from somewhere…" remarked Suneater, uneasy. "And I don't like the looks of all we're all just lumped together…"

"Don't wanna brag or anything—" Spitfire kicked one of the men in the face. "—But I told you so!"

"Then we need to find a way to be smarter about avoiding their attacks," pointed out the officer from earlier. "They must be told to be united in purpose on a routine basis."

"Once they've crossed sake cups, their vows of loyalty to their boss are sealed," explained Eraser Head. "They probably feel inferior so they emphasize the kind of unity you'd see in gangs of bygone days. Given all this commotion… and the fact that neither Chisaki nor his top brass have shown themselves… Then they must be in the basement, preparing to hide everything or to escape."

"You call that loyalty!?" protested Red Riot. "A real man would never push all the responsibility on his henchmen and escape!"

"Damn straight!" agreed Fatgum.

"Chisaki's not a man, he's a monster," replied Spitfire, gritting her teeth. "What he's doing to that Eri girl despite actually needing her… What do you think he does to people he doesn't need?"

Red Riot flinched at that but, before they could go any farther into the house, Nighteye stopped before a wall. He found the hidden mechanism under the vase, pushed on the panel, and the wall opened up for them.

"It's like a ninja house!" remarked Bubble Girl.

"If we weren't looking for it, we'd never have noticed," pointed out Centipede.

"Everyone, be wary of the Quirks that have yet to show themselves," warned Nighteye.

A second later, three other enemies showed up. Before they could get any farther, though, Nighteye's sidekicks handled them. For a second, Spitfire stood still, in awe at the sheer reaction time, before Red Riot nudged her back to reality. Shaking her head, she quickly followed everyone down the hallway that had been revealed. However, as they reached the basement, they found themselves facing a wall.

"A dead end!?"

"We were going the right way, right?" panicked the officer.

"Nighteye, explain yourself!" snapped Lockrock.

"If those guys came up those stairs, then they must have come from somewhere," however pointed out the ginger.

"I'll go take a look!" announced Lemillion.

He passed his head through the wall. After a few seconds, he pulled out.

"This wall was just thrown up to block the way! Though it's a very thick wall…"

"Guess even stuff like that is possible if Chisaki can disassemble and reassemble at will," grunted the black Hero.

"Damn cheap trick…" cursed Fatgum.

"It's as good as telling us he'd hate it if we were able to get there!" remarked Deku, starting to power up.

"You're right!" Red Riot hardened his body. "They're taking us too lightly if they think this'll be a hindrance!"

"Less talking—" Spitfire's body was suddenly encased in flames. After a second, it all gathered around her fist. "—and more acting!"

 _"Full Cowl!"_

 _"Red Gauntlet!"_

 _"Fire Fist!"_

The wall didn't stand a chance. It flew in pieces as the three of them burst right through, without even getting a scratch. Landing back on her feet, the fiery teen exhaled softly, letting her fire die down. Her gloves had survived the heat after all.

Gosh, don't I love Hatsume right now…

"And they've gone and done it," mumbled Lockrock. "Not bad…"

"Got to it before us," whined Fatgum.

"Let's move on—" Lemillion was cut off as the ground started moving.

The ginger tensed as the path started shifting. It was twisting, moving, blocking the path they had just opened up.

"This ain't Chisaki…!" exclaimed the officer. "It's warping! And it may seem unthinkable, but it's gotta be Irinaka, the chief of headquarters! But… this is way too much for him to be able to handle! The most he should be able to slip into and manipulate is an object about the size of a refrigerator…"

For a moment, the image of refrigerator attacking them danced in the ginger's mind, who had to refrain from snickering. It probably was just the nerves, but it still wasn't the right time for that.

"If he got a really ginormous boost, then it ain't outta da question!" replied Fatgum. "A Quirk that allows its user ta enter objects and control them freely… Mimicry! He slipped into da concrete that makes up da basement floor and became a living labyrinth! I was watching out for what he might have turned into, but I never thought he'd become da whole basement! The burden on his body won't be small, that's for sure…"

"Can't you try erasing his Quirk, Eraser Head?" wondered Spitfire, tensed.

"Not unless I see the user's body, no."

"If the pathway keeps changing… we'll never reach our goal…" mumbled Suneater, sweating nervously. "And during that time, they can prepare any number of escape routes… Dealing with all of this instantaneously… Deciding a course of action… It's not good, I can't… It won't only be the girl that we can't save! We'll also be—"

"Tamaki!"

The black-haired boy stiffened at being called out as Lemillion stood beside him.

"That's not gonna happen! You are Suneater!" He clenched his fists. "Not to mention, all this is a stopgap measure! No matter how much he warps the passage, as long as I know the right direction, I can get there!"

"Lemillion!"

"Sempai!"

"They're just buying time, 'cause they know as well as we do this is a race!" He started running ahead, already phasing through the warping passage. "I'll go on ahead!"

"Mirio—"

Before anyone could stop him, though, he was already gone. Spitfire cursed under her breath, gathering her fire in her fist once more.

"No matter how powerful, this guy can't keep this up the whole time! The drug's gonna stop working faster if he pushes himself!" she warned, having read up on files that Naomasa had been kind enough to lend to her. "And he still has limited range! If we manage to break up the group, he'll be forced to focus on only one part of it!"

"But only Lemillion has the adapted Quirk!" pointed out Deku.

"That's just the easy way out," she retorted, her flames becoming hotter. "If we wanna pass, then we gotta break through! Come on! _Fire Rocket!"_

"Wait, Kicchan—gah!"

Spitfire's eyes widened. She was midair, and she could only watch as all of her comrades started falling. Just as she pounced, the floor had opened under them.

In the blink of an eye, it closed, and she landed back safely.

"You asshole…" she muttered. She snapped her eyes to the wall, which was still warping strangely, as if mocking her. "You're gonna regret standing in my way! _Fire Fist!"_

It flew in pieces. She instantly passed through the opening, ignoring the calls of the police officers behind her. They were no direct threat to their warping enemy and said enemy had better to do than try and keep them occupied. So, not really worried about their safety, the ginger kept on running down the hallway, which had found back a normal shape.

 _I'm separated from the others. For now, I need to try and catch up with Lemillion. He won't stand a chance alone against Chisaki._

* * *

 _One minute later_

"Damn it, I can't help but be worried… Do you think sempai will be okay?" wondered Red Riot as they ran down the hallway. They had just left Suneater behind, and it was eating at his guts. "And what about Red One? We were separated earlier…"

"Yeah…"

…

…

…

"BUT STILL!" Both students jumped at Fatgum's sudden yell. "When a comrade shows ya their back, believing in them is what it means ta be a man! And ya gotta trust your friend some more! If she followed through her earlier plan of action, then she's probably already going after Lemillion. If da two of them work together, then that Chisaki will have a real hard time getting away!"

As Red Riot started gushing about their comrades and their strength, Deku lowered his gaze, still somewhat worried about the ginger. That Irinaka could have made them fall whenever he wanted, but he chose to do so as soon as the girl wasn't with them anymore.

 _As if he was separating us on purpose…_

He didn't like it. It was too coincidental. As soon as his friend jumped, he had felt the shift in the floor. It was too well-timed, too well-calculated. And of course, they couldn't forget the threat of the League getting involved.

 _If that's the case, then maybe it was Ren's plan all along…_

He really didn't want to think about what might happen if it really was.

"Something's not right," then remarked Eraser Head. "The Villain who was warping the basement hasn't shown any sign of movements. If he's not trying to impede us…"

"Then Spitfire was right," nodded Nighteye. "He has a specific range despite the power boost, and considering how we have all been separated, then his focus must still be on the officers who were left upstairs."

"She sure knows a lot for someone who's not from the enemy camp," grunted Lockrock.

"She informed herself," snapped Fatgum, getting tired of that argument. "She's got friends in da police force still. Got a real network, ya know? She asked for info 'bout da boosting drug they analyzed and drew her own conclusions from it. She might be hotheaded and just a student still but, when it comes ta analyzing situations and enemies, she's da real deal."

Before any of them could answer, however, Eraser Head was suddenly blasted into the wall by a surprise attack.

Break time was over.

* * *

.

.

"To this girl, you're no Hero."

Spitfire glanced in the hallway. Farther, she could see Lemillion standing before two other guys. She recognized one of them as Chisaki, and the other one was wearing a white overcoat. He was also holding something…

 _No, not something._

 _Someone._

Lemillion tensed.

"… That's why I'm here now."

"It seems I'm not getting through to you, so I'll put it simply."

Lemillion started running at them. The ginger forced herself to keep still. Chisaki wasn't about to enter the fray yet, and the blond was much stronger than she was. She currently had the advantage of her presence being unknown, and she had to keep it for as long as she could manage.

"You're just going to die."

Lemillion could handle himself for now.

 _Eri is the priority._

Her senior suddenly stumbled, as if losing his balance. The ginger narrowed her eyes as harshly hit the wall while trying to stay on his feet.

"Hya~hya~hya! You a little drunk over there~!?"

There were other members of the Cleansers present, then. It would seem she wasn't the only one at an advantage.

"Hya! Your legs are getting unste- hic! Really unsteady, right!? Same here! And that's why you can't- hic! Can't walk! Don't get too close to me, or you might catch the drunkenness!"

 _I need to move fast, then. If I wanna get passed him, I'll have to protect myself. Is it the smell? The mere presence?_

There was a gunshot, making her flinch. When she looked back, she found a cloaked guy now shooting at Lemillion, who barely avoided the attacks.

 _Real bullets or erasing ones?_

"What is your Quirk?"

"It's called Phaser! While activated, anything and everything will slip right through me!"

The fiery teen clenched her fist. The guy could make people talk, uh? But now wasn't the time. She needed to move, and fast. She couldn't waste any more time waiting for the right opportunity, Chisaki was getting away and Lemillion wouldn't get there in time.

Taking in a deep breath, she then braced herself. Charging head on was reckless, but also the best way to get past everyone's defenses since they weren't expecting such a move. She quickly tied a cloth around her nose, before lowering herself to the ground.

 _Fire Rocket!_

She launched herself through the hallway. There was a startled gasp from Lemillion as she passed by him and nearly knocked over the guy with the gun. She kept on sailing through the air, heading straight for the two guys who still had their backs turned to her.

Chisaki suddenly stopped. His eyes widened, but it was too late.

 _"Fire Fist!"_

She got him straight in the guts, sending him flying into a wall. Not waiting to see if he'd get up, she grabbed her staff and hit the other guy right in the face. He stumbled back, his grip on the child loosening, and the ginger wasted no time in grabbing the girl and pulling her out of his arms.

Jumping back, Spitfire finally landed her feet, crouched in a defensive position. Panting a little due to the adrenaline now pumping through her veins, she then looked down at the girl she knew to be Eri. The kid looked terrified, though.

"Why… You can't… Stop… That man- that man will kill you!"

Spitfire wanted to scream. Such a sweet, innocent girl…

 _Why her? Why anyone, really!?_

She couldn't show her frustration, though. Instead, she smiled brightly at the kid.

"Nan, I'm not gonna die here. Don't worry, sweetheart. We're gonna save you, okay?" she assured.

"Tche…" Chisaki slowly rose from the rubbles. His eyes narrowed at Spitfire, who kept still, ready to move at any second. "Oh, you're that girl…"

She smirked at that. "Guess my reputation precedes me, uh?"

"Well, that's a bother all right," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "For you of all people to show up… He told me not to kill you, you know?"

"Who? My brother?" she spat, slowly rising to her feet. The girl in her arms was shaking, and her grip tightened. "Don't tell me he's working for the likes of you."

"He's working with us, girlie. And, in exchange for his cooperation, I have agreed to let you live if you ever crossed paths with me. But…" His eyes hardened. "It is not mercy I shall show twice. Go now, and give me back Eri."

"I don't need your mercy, asshole," she retorted, slowly backing away. "And I sure as hell ain't about to let her go. You're going to hurt her again, aren't you? I won't let that happen!"

Chisaki was growing annoyed, that much was obvious. He made an impatient wave of the hand, gesturing for the child to follow him.

"Eri! Come back here, now," he ordered. "Don't you care if I end up killing her after all? How many times must I tell you before you understand? You were born to destroy others."

"M- miss, you can't—! He's gonna—"

"Don't listen to him. Whatever you do, don't listen to a word he's spitting," the student cut her off.

She was growing angry.

"I'm always telling you the same thing: whenever you start acting selfishly like this, I've gotta go and get my hands dirty! Every single one of your actions is destined to kill people." Chisaki's tone turned darker. "You are a cursed being."

"Shut up! How can you do that… say that… to your own daughter…?" Spitfire shook her head, a humorless laugh escaping her. "No, scratch that, I don't need to know. In the end, I see why you and Ren seem to be getting along. You're both disgusting. You have sunk so low…"

"Alright." He slowly took off his gloves.

He then slammed his palms on the floor. Instantly, it broke into pieces, forcing his opponent to jump away. However, the pieces soon were reassembled in spikes, and they were closing in on her. Only her Fire Armor managed to save her life at that very moment, and she barely got the girl out of harms reach, still holding on tightly to her.

Someone suddenly grabbed her collar and literally threw her out of immediate danger. She managed to catch her landing and exhaled in relief when Lemillion appeared next to her.

"Took you long enough," she joked, trying to ease the tension.

"I had too much fun making new friends," he replied in the same tone. "Didn't think I'd see any friendlier face around for a while, though."

"Got lucky, to be honest. A little too much, maybe…" She gritted her teeth. "Take Eri and get her out of here. I can—fuck!"

They were both forced to separate as more spikes shot out of the ground. One pierced her forearm, forcing her to let go of the girl, who soared through the air. She landed a few meters away as the ginger managed to catch her fall somewhat. Her eyes widened when Chisaki suddenly loomed over the child, reaching out to grab her…

 _No, not grab her. He's going to destroy her and reassemble her out of our reach._

 _He's going to hurt her again!_

The warmth in her legs enhancing her speed, she moved without thinking. She appeared between the two of them, her red eyes blazing.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

His fingers wrapped around her left forearm.

There was a beat.

Then… her whole arm was utterly destroyed.

"SPITFIRE!"

She slumped to the floor, gasping for air. The pain… was simply too much to bear. Well, that and the shock. She kept trying to ignore it, to push it, but knowing that her arm was just gone _it's fucking gone what the hell do I do oh my God is Eri okay fuck it hurts so bad God it's missing—_

"Game over for you, Spitfire. You see what you've done, Eri? This is all your fault. If you had just come quietly, that Hero wouldn't have been hurt," drawled Chisaki.

"I'm… I'm…" Eri's eyes were full of barely restrained tears as she stared at the fiery teen lying on the ground before her. "I'm so—"

"Don't," Spitfire gasped out. She clenched her right fist, the only one she had now, clenching her teeth. "Don't say it… It's not your- your fault…" Shaking, she lifted her head… and smiled. As brightly as she could manage. "I'm just- just glad… you're okay…"

"Spitfire!" Lemillion was suddenly next to her, his eyes wide in horror. "You're—"

"Eri…" the ginger groaned, sweat covering her forehead. "G- go… You have to- to get to… safety… Eri's the- the priority…!"

"… Understood." Slowly, he rose back to his feet.

The ginger didn't really know what happened next. Knowing he wouldn't let her sudden state get in the way of the mission relieved her, and the adrenaline that had been pumping through her body all along was starting to wear off, letting the pain become much more intense.

 _Damn it damn it damn it—_

 _Can't breathe!_

 _God, it hurts, fuck I can't—!_

Frankly, she blacked out for a while. She came in and out of unconsciousness, fighting to stay awake. She couldn't allow herself to become a hindrance.

 _Fuck, what do I do?_

 _—can't move, hurts too much…_

 _Why is it so dark…?_

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

She tried focusing back on what was happening. Everything was happening too fast, her comrade and their enemy were only blurs, shapes, light, and darkness clashing over and over again.

 _He's so fricking strong…_

 _Shit, I need to get up, gotta help him—_

 _STOP! DON'T MOVE!_

 _It hurts…_

 _I gotta move… gotta help…!_

 _My arm—_

"NEMOTO!"

The ginger forced herself to look up. Her head swaying from side to side, she felt as if she was about to throw up, but then she noticed the gun aimed her way and sheer fear gripped her heart in a vice. Be it a real bullet or an anti-Quirk one, she wouldn't be able to avoid it.

 _Can't move—_

 _MOVE!_

 _Gotta run, get cover—_

 _—is Eri fine?_

 _Can't leave her side—_

But then Eri was up and standing and _wait why the fuck is she standing between me and the bullet oh my God no don't do that—_

Eri flinched, awaiting the pain she had known her whole life.

Spitfire cursed, unable to will her body to move.

Lemillion appeared before them, smiling brightly.

"I won't let you get hurt again."

And then he was hit by the bullet. Spitfire's eyes widened in horror as she watched his face crumbled under the pain of having his Quirk completely removed from existence.

 _No no no no no no no—_

 _—can't be happening, should have done something-_

 _Fuck, my body's getting numb—_

 _Lemillion, why—_

 _He saved me and Eri._

 _Why did he do that?_

 _WHY DID THEY DO THAT!?_

"Because people are endowed with Quirks, they can dream," remarked darkly Chisaki.

 _I was so fucking weak—_

 _Because of me, he..._

"Dream that maybe they can be someone that matters… They're all sick in the head!"

 _I couldn't do anything…_

 _—a liability, that's what I was—_

 _Why couldn't I fucking move!?_

"So wipe that smile off your face… Thanks to the power of that girl you were trying to save, everything you've worked so hard to cultivate… has just been reduced to naught—oof!"

He was knocked off his feet as Lemillion moved, throwing his unconscious henchman at him without a single trace of hesitation.

 _What…?_

 _He's fighting._

 _He's still fighting._

 _But how…_

"Nothing I've done up to now will ever be useless!" yelled angrily the boy.

 _He just blew off my arm—_

 _Lemillion lost his Quirk…_

 _How can he still be fighting?_

 _How can he still stand when I can't even muster the strength…_

 _I can't—_

"I WILL ALWAYS BE LEMILLION!"

 _HOW CAN HE STILL STAND!?_

 _Fuck…_

 _Fuck…_

 _What… the fuck…_

 _… am I doing…!?_

Lemillion was protecting Eri, and her, at the same time. He kept on fighting back, using his training and his experience to make up for his lack of power. He kept on going at Chisaki, all the while protecting them both.

She didn't need protection, though.

She wasn't _supposed_ to need protection.

"You wanted to be a Hero… and you wanted to save Eri, Lemillion… And your little comrade, who won't be able to get back up again…"

 _He's right, I'm so weak…_

 _No, I can still fight!_

 _He took my arm… I've lost some blood…_

 _Lemillion lost his Quirk and yet he's still standing!_

"It is all because of the sickness plaguing this squalid age! I'll cure all the delusional people like you with Eri's power!"

 _My arm's missing—_

Her sole hand left clenched.

 _So make another one._

* * *

Lemillion was growing agitated. Despite the brave front he was showing, he was extremely worried, and still somewhat under the shock of losing his Quirk. He was trying not to think too much about it at the moment, but then his mind wandered back to Spitfire who was lying farther away and slowly bleeding out with an arm completely missing, up to the shoulder. And of course, there was also Eri, whom they still needed to save—

"Ugh…"

The blond boy snapped his eyes to the ginger. She was facing the ground, he didn't know whether she was breathing anymore, but she just whimpered.

"Aah…" Her whole body was tensing up—"AAAARGH!"

"Spitfire!"

Her back arched violently as she writhed on the ground, her screams bouncing on the walls and echoing like a mad chant in his ears.

He reported his attention to Chisaki. "What have you done to her!?"

But the man simply narrowed his eyes. "Nothing."

Flames started bursting from the girl's body. At first, there was no pattern: the flames lashed out at a random rhythm, with varied heat and length. After a few more seconds, though, her screams died down and so did her flames.

A heavy silence fell on them as none dared to move, unsure of what was happening. The girl was completely still, so much one would have believed her dead. But then, she coughed and groaned and some more blood spurted out and... and then she started getting up. She forced her legs to bend, to support her weight, she wiped the sweat from her forehead as her face scrunched into a pained expression…

She lifted her head. There were tears in her eyes, but also fire.

"You want… you want to know what I think…?" She gritted out, panting. Some bones cracked as she straightened up fully, challengingly. "I think… I think you've got some serious fucking issues!"

There was a flash of light, and it took Lemillion a second to realize it actually was a whip made of fire. It got Chisaki, who was sent crashing into the nearest wall, and the blond boy glanced back at the ginger, startled.

"Spitfire, how…" He trailed off at the sight he was greeted with.

Her left arm was still entirely missing. However, it had been replaced by her fire, which vaguely took the shape of the missing limb. The flames composing it were wild and barely restrained and, looking closer, he could see the burnt flesh under it.

He could smell it too, now.

"Spitfire, you lost a lot of blood—"

"I… I cauterized the wound," she cut him off, gulping. "And- and I'm a little high on adrenaline right… right now. Lemillion… Sorry for getting… getting in the way…"

"You protected Eri," he protested, walking up to her.

"And then I became a hindrance," she snorted, a little bitter. Her arm of fire flickered, echoing her anger. "It won't- it won't happen again, though. I'll handle Chisaki, you… you take Eri and make a break for it."

"I can't leave you—"

"The mission is the priority!" snapped the ginger, a small hiss of pain escaping her as her wound burned some more. "Just look at her! She's terrified! Are you going to let her endure this even longer?"

"… that was a low blow."

Her eyes softened a little at that. "I know. But… I'm not sorry. You're her- her last chance of escape, so- so don't mess it up, 'kay?"

The ground shook. Spikes burst out of the floor, but Spitfire, using her left arm, sliced through all of them in a single blow, as if they were made of butter.

"Go!" she prompted him.

Chisaki pounced at them, extending his hand. He ended up grabbing her fire-arm, but he cursed while letting go.

 _He can't disassemble fire, then._

 _Good._

"He can't- he can't get me again," she assured. "I know what- what to do, it won't beat him but it'll at least- at least buy you some time! Go, go! I'll open- open you a path!"

He hesitated one last moment, before gritting his teeth and picking up Eri. Holding the child tightly against him, he then started running towards the blocked exit. Exhaling in relief, Spitfire quickly sliced through it, allowing them to escape.

"What do you think… YOU'RE DOING!? You filthy scum!"

Chisaki's eyes were now wide, bloodshot. He barely avoided her whip in time, and Spitfire started advancing, moving said whip faster and faster. It wasn't her favorite weapon, but it was the best she could manage at the moment. Everywhere it landed, it left a singe on the ground, or a deep, angry mark. It was growing hotter and hotter but, driven by adrenaline, anger, determination and maybe a little despair, the ginger didn't really notice.

"You're the goddamn scum, Chisaki!" He jumped, but she managed to get a hold of his ankle and harshly slammed him back into the concrete. "You're the disgusting filth! Who do you think you are, to make a child suffer like that!? Who do you think you are, to hurt her and so many more people, all in the name of your so-called justice!? Give me a fucking break! What kind of justice is that… if innocents end up hurt by it!?"

He wasn't fast enough this time around. The whip cracked, there was a howl of pain as the man stumbled back. Then, a sharp laugh escaped him as half of his burnt mask fell on the floor. There was a burn mark crossing his face from the top to the bottom, from right to left.

"Now I see why he wishes for you to join him… Now I see the potential he was talking about…" he muttered, his tone edging on hysteria. A sick grin twisted his lips. "Now I get why he was so confident…"

"What- what are you talking about!?"

"But… if you stand in my way… then I'll have no mercy!"

Taken by surprise by his sudden movement, the to-be Hero barely reacting in time. Focusing, she used her _Fire_ _Armor_. Her opponent's hand passed right through, and she used the opportunity to kick him aside with her staff. It was by no means easy to wield with one hand, but she could still fight.

"God damn annoying pest…" cursed Chisaki, holding his stomach. At least one rib had cracked under the blow, if not broken, that much was certain. "Just die already! Why can't you get out of my fucking way!?"

"Take- take my arm if you want… take my-my Quirk if you want… Hell, take my life, if you- if you want!" she spat, heat rolling off of her in waves. "But I won't- I won't go down without a fight, you hear me!? I'll die before- before I let you go after them!"

"Then so be it!"

But, just as they were about to clash again, the wall to their right suddenly cracked loudly. Then, it was blown to pieces. Protecting herself from the debris flying her way, it took Spitfire a few seconds to see beyond the dust.

"What…"

None other than Deku burst through, and landed a direct hit on Chisaki, sending him flying down the hallway.

 _Thank God…_

* * *

.

.

They broke through. Deku instantly hit Chisaki head on.

"Nighteye!" barked Eraser Head, activating his Quirk to block their enemy.

"Secure the girl!" ordered All Might's ex-apprentice.

"She… she went ahead… with Lemillion-sempai…"

At the voice, most turned their attention to Spitfire. She was shaking badly, her left arm completely encased in flames. Nighteye's eyes widened slightly when realizing that it wasn't encased in flames.

It _was_ the flames.

Her left arm was _missing_.

"Spitfire—"

"I'm fine!" she barked, gritting her teeth. "Le- Lemillion went ahead with Eri, go- go back him up! He lost… he lost his Quirk in the fight, I- I can't guarantee he made it out… he made it out safely…"

Nighteye shook his head. The news was horrifying, but now was not the time to think about that.

"You need to be evacuated immediately," he replied, finally reaching her. "You are gravely injured—"

"I- I cauterized it… Lost some blood still…" She knew she was close to losing consciousness, but the return of her allies cleared her mind. She couldn't become a liability again, and the pain had numbed. "L- Lemillion-sempai went ahead… I won- I won them some time… as much as I could manage… But…"

She was cut off as hundred more spikes shot out from the ground. Nighteye grabbed her and managed to move both of them out of the way. Chaos was taking over once more, Eraser Head had been taken out, Chisaki was attacking again, this time driven by madness itself. Of all things, he didn't want to lose to Heroes…

Again, Spitfire blacked out a little. She missed a few parts and, the next thing she knew, they were now facing a power-boosted Chisaki. He had apparently used one of his subordinates to gain a new level of strength, something that greatly disgusted the fiery teen.

"W- we gotta help—"

"You need to be evacuated and be given treatment immediately," repeated Nighteye, who tensed as he watched Chisaki lash out.

"We don't have… we don't have people to spare for that…" More time. I can lose consciousness when this is all over. I just need a little more time. "I can- I can still fight!"

Stubborn, and most of all angry, Spitfire's fire-arm flickered aggressively before her whip shot forward. Not expecting it, Chisaki couldn't avoid the hit in time and it pierced his shoulder from side to side. He let out a pained snarl, taking a step back as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

"Spitfire!" gasped Deku, falling back.

"Deku! Go after Lemillion and- and cover his retreat!" she ordered, forcing herself back to her feet. "I can handle Chisaki!"

"No way!" he refused, falling back into a stance. "We have to work together—"

"YOU'RE IN MY FUCKING WAY!" she snapped back, flames flaring. "GET LOST ALREADY!"

Deku's eyes widened in mild horror. He had never seen his friend reach such a state with her powers, but he could now see how difficult it was for her to actually control it. She was holding back so as not to hurt him or Nighteye, but she wouldn't last for long.

He couldn't let her hurt herself any longer, though.

"No," he refused firmly.

"Izuku—"

"That's enough!" he snapped, landing next to her. "If you refuse to leave the battlefield, at least stand aside for now. You're barely able to stand on your own!"

"No, no, I can't—"

The slap that followed echoed loudly, and a moment of silence ensued. Stunned, the ginger finally looked at her best friend, rubbing her sore cheek.

"I- Izuku—"

"You need to snap out of it! You're not thinking right now! Please, just- just _trust me_!" he pleaded, grabbing her shoulders. He could feel the heat emanating from her and already melting his gloves, but he didn't let go. "Please, Kira! At least… at least step back, for a little while. Let me handle him."

"I…" The ginger swayed a little but managed to stay on her feet. The heat distinctly died down as she breathed out. "Fine. Fine! But I'm staying as back up."

"Thank you. Leave it to me!"

The ginger simply nodded, but her attention was soon reported on Chisaki, who was slowly rising back to his feet, his killing intent filling the air. Deku tensed, ready to battle once again, and the girl forced her feet to move so as to stand near enough to interfere if needed.

"This is madness," however cursed Nighteye. "Spitfire, you are to retreat at once!"

"No. Izuku needs me."

The man cursed yet again. Both she and the boy were too reckless. What could they possibly do against Chisaki? But she obviously wouldn't leave unless someone dragged her out by force and he couldn't just leave Deku on his own either. Before he could think it over some more, though, Deku almost got stabbed by those awful spikes and was sent crashing into a wall.

"Izuku!"

She tried to run at him, but Nighteye extended his arm to stop her. "This is my last warning, Spitfire! Retreat immediately!"

"I can't!" she however replied. She then started running. "Cover me!"

"Damn it!"

That girl was too stubborn for her own good. Did she not realize the situation they were in? Chisaki was out of her league! She wouldn't be able to keep up with—

"Take that!"

Her fire-arm took the shape of a blade and it sliced Chisaki's cheek deeply. Their enemy tried to retaliate, but his spikes merely passed through her.

 _She has the advantage,_ suddenly understood Nighteye. _He can't use his Quirk against her. Even if he tried, he'd end up hurting himself._

"God damn…" Chisaki's eyes were filled with rage. "PEST!"

This time, she wasn't fast enough, he got her in the guts. Thankfully, his extra-power was just as hard to control as hers, so he only managed to disassemble a small part of her costume. The fact that her costume had basically become an armor thanks to the heat she was generating also helped a lot.

The strength of the blow, however, knocked the air out of her lungs and sent her flying. Flipping midair, she managed to land safely back on her feet, right next to her friend.

"Ki- Kicchan!"

"You okay?" she gasped.

"I'm fine, but I can't find an opening!" replied the boy, rising back to his feet.

"Let's try- let's try going at him at once!" she suggested. She no longer felt pain, only sheer numbness, and some aching burns, but it was probably the best she'd get. "We can—"

"Get to safety."

She was cut off as Nighteye suddenly ran past them, his order echoing behind. Her eyes widened in horror as he dashed straight towards Chisaki. It took her a second to process what had just been said before understanding dawned on her.

"NO!"

"Sir!" exclaimed Izuku, horrified.

Nighteye reached their opponent. He knew he was going to die, he was willing to sacrifice himself in hopes that the students would take that opportunity to flee…

Spitfire couldn't let that happen.

"STOP!"

Not thinking straight, she dashed forward. Her speed greatly enhanced by her Quirk, she propelled herself right into Sir Nighteye. She slammed into him with the strength of an enraged bull, thus sending the two of them crash into the rubbles farther away. At that point, though, Spitfire couldn't really feel the pain anymore, her senses numbed and her mind foggy. So, she slowly rose back to her feet, shooting a worried glance at the Pro. He wasn't getting up, wasn't moving, a few spikes had managed to pierce his arms and legs _oh God I'm too late too late too late—_

"Kicchan!" The ginger snapped her eyes to the hole where Deku had suddenly reappeared. "Is- is he okay?"

"I don't- I don't know! I'm sorry! I didn't think, I just- I just—"

"Kicchan!" he called, keeping a careful eye on their enemy. "You need to get him out of here. The both of you need immediate treatment!"

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you—"

"It's- it's hopeless…" then mumbled Sir Nighteye, coughing. "C- can't win… saw it… The future- the future can't… can't change…"

There was a moment of tense silence.

"… so what?" then replied Spitfire, her voice barely a whisper. It became louder, though. "So what!? You know, I'm growing really- really tired of people telling me what I can and- and can't do. You think you know better all- all the time… You say that the future is set in stone? I- I call bullshit!"

"Im-impossible… to change…"

"Shut up! You say that its fate or- or destiny…" The ginger was shaking by now. "Well, fuck them both! I'm fucking sick of- of people telling me how to live my life! I make my own damn future, got it?"

Deku couldn't help but snort in mild disbelief, before shaking his head. "You need to go now. You—"

"As if… I'd let you… AS IF I'D LET YOU ESCAPE!"

Both students tensed at Chisaki's threatening shout. Before any of them could react, the hole through why reinforcements had barged in earlier closed up because of their enemy's Quirk, trapping them once again. Spikes started bursting out all around and Spitfire didn't think twice before grabbing the Pro Hero and jumping out of the way. She knew moving him so roughly wasn't exactly ideal, but it's not like she could let him become a porcupine either.

"We can't- we can't leave," she gasped, a knee on the ground. She carefully laid down the now unconscious man as her friend arrived next to her. "We can't let him escape and take Eri back, I can't leave with Sir Nighteye without injuring him further and I can't fight Chisaki on my own in this state—"

"Then let's fight together." She snapped her attention to him, her eyes wide. Deku smiled. "Let's beat him, Kicchan."

"… Aa."

She couldn't beat him on her own, but if they worked together, then maybe, somehow, they'd manage. So, rising back to her feet, she exchanged a determined glance with her friend.

They could do this.

They _had_ to do this.

Chisaki growled once again. He wanted to go after Eri but those two damn brats simply didn't know how to give up, disillusioned and full of idiotic dreams. He'd take care of those annoying insects standing in his way, and then he'd go and crush the rest of them before stealing Eri from their still warm corpses—

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?"

The ginger and the green-haired boy vanished from sight. Then, Spitfire suddenly was above him, her foot falling upon him and encased in flames. He barely avoided it, sending his spikes, but she sliced through them with her fire-arm as if they were made of butter and managed to get one of his tentacles. He hissed in pain, growing more and more agitated. Even if he knew where she was going to attack, her fire was volatile and unpredictable. And even then, he couldn't touch her unless he took her by surprise too!

He couldn't ponder over it any longer, though. Too occupied by the ginger, he failed to notice the boy in time as he attacked from behind, kicking him in the back. He felt his spine splinter under the strength of the blow as he crashed farther away and howled in pain.

He was taking damage. And, even though he could simply reassemble it, it still hurt.

 _He's distracted!_

Spitfire propelled herself at him. At the last moment, though, he rose back to his feet and fell into a defensive stance instead of attacking. She simply braced herself for another set of spikes… but collided with a wall. Startled, she failed to pass through and smacked straight into it. The wall crumbled as she crashed into it and Chisaki instantly sent his damn spikes. Izuku, however, arrived in time to destroy most of them, but a few still managed to pass through his defense, lacerating the girl's body. The pain, while greatly tamed compared to what she had gone through earlier, managed to snap her out of her daze (she had just smacked into a wall) and only fueled her will to fight. She sent some fireballs his way, creating a cloud of smoke. As soon as he lost sight of her, she disappeared.

"Deku!" He could hear her, but he couldn't see her. "At once!"

"Right!"

The boy disappeared too. The man cursed when understanding they were using the pieces of ground that were broken into fragments as a mean to hide from him.

 _Where are they!?_ Chisaki tensed. His eyes were darting from one side to the other. _Right? Left? Behind?_ His eyes suddenly widened as the ground started shaking. _Under_!

He jumped as the floor cracked. Flames erupted from the cracks, the heat licking his skin… but the girl wasn't there, and neither was the boy.

"Got ya! _Fire Fist!"_

 _"Full Cowling: 20%!"_

Two fists landed once more on his face. There was a definite 'CRACK' as he crashed into the ground, the floor caving under him. His mask was half falling off as he difficultly rose back to his feet. Using the opening he left them, Spitfire was about to blast a fire wave… when the corner of his lips twisted into a sickening smirk.

"YOU SEE!?" he suddenly yelled, startling her. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAD TO DIE AGAIN!"

"What are you—"

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, ERI!?"

The two students stiffened at that. He was trying to bait the girl into coming back and, for all they knew, Eri was near enough to hear him. Not listening to their silent prayers, fate decided to be a bitch and none other than the little girl showed up barely five seconds later.

She started running towards Chisaki.

"No!"

Horrified, the fiery teen instantly started running after her. She managed to catch the child barely in time, but it was still too late.

"T- that's not what I wanted…!" protested Eri, struggling against the ginger's hold.

"What are you doing!? Why'd you left Lemillion?" gasped Spitfire. She had tried to buy them time, damn it! "Why'd you come back here!?"

"Eri…" Chisaki seemed to calm down once seeing her. "Do you think this girl and this boy can overcome this situation on their own…?"

"… no." Spitfire stiffened at Eri's answer.

"In that case, what is it you should do?" taunted Chisaki.

"Come back… and in exchange… you need to fix everyone back to normal…!" The little girl knew that speech by heart, now. "L- let go! Please!"

But ignoring her pleads, the teen merely tightened her grip on the child. It was kind of hard, considering she only had one arm to do so, but she managed.

"Let me go back…!" begged the child, eyes watering. "You were hurt because of me… He can give you your arm back…!"

"So what?" replied Spitfire, a little harsher than intended. Eri startled at her tone. "Why should I care? I still got another one, don't I?"

"But—"

"Eri, I chose to give it up. Chisaki is the one who took it. You are not to blame," assured firmly the ginger, straightening her back. She glared at their enemy. "He's not going to hurt you again, got it? Not for as long as I, or any of us, are here! No one will die today! And I will save you!"

Pain flared despite her bravado. Spitfire ignored it.

 _Just a little more time._

 _Just a little more—_

"Kicchan, watch out!" then exclaimed Deku.

The roof suddenly caved in. The green-haired boy instantly jumped and grabbed both his friend and the little girl, landing behind some debris. The ginger protected the child's body with hers as the whole basement shook violently. A cloud of dust rose, making them cough and also slightly burning their eyes.

"Right on target!" suddenly roared a family voice.

Startled, the red-eyed girl dared to glance back to the battlefield. There, none other than Team Ryukyu had stepped in, and hope swelled in her chest.

"Ry- Ryukyu!" gasped Deku, relieved. "Uravity, handle Sir Nighteye!"

"R- right!" nodded their friend.

However, their relief was of short notice as new voices echoed from above.

 _Way_ too familiar voices.

"The League of Villains!?" gasped Spitfire.

 _No way! Not now!_

"Eh, oh, Usagi-chan~!" Toga waved cheerfully from above. "Wow, you're so bloody~ It suits you!"

 _Just fucking perfect—shit!_

The ground under them shook violently once more but, this time, she was the very target of it. It caved under her, and Chisaki was instantly on them. Grabbing the child before she could hold on properly, he harshly pulled her out of Spitfire's hold. The ginger's eyes widened in fright as she watched him escape through the hole in the roof, taking Eri with him.

"NO!"

She jumped at the same time as Deku. Her fire flickered, flared, it sprouted and burnt the walls as her arm turned into a wing, and she propelled herself at Chisaki. Her despair fueling her strength, she extended her hand towards Eri. They flew out of the underground passage, at last, the sunlight momentarily blinding the teen. The higher they got, the harder she tried to catch up, still reaching out.

Just as she thought she had her, though, her flames flickered out. Her eyes widened as she started falling.

"Kicchan—"

"GET HER!"

She had pushed her limits too far, but she could still handle her landing. They needed to get Eri, no matter what, and Deku was her last chance. As she fell, she saw Eri suddenly slip out of Chisaki's grasp. Deku managed to catch her, but their enemy instantly turned on him, obviously intent on fully tearing him apart. Just as Deku was about to kick him, though, an explosion of light blasted him all the way up… and blasted Spitfire all the way down.

 _Crap!_

She tried using her fire, but she could barely summon some sparks, too exhausted. Just as she was about to crash, though, an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She closed her eyes tightly, holding on to none other than Izuku and Eri as all three of them crashed on the ground. She hissed in pain, but it was soon forgotten as she realized Deku had taken the brunt of it all.

"I- Izuku!" she gasped, horrified. The boy was unconscious, some blood trickling down his forehead. "No! Damn it! Wake up!"

He didn't even stir as she shook him, though. Still fighting to stay conscious herself, it took her a moment to notice that the lacerations covering her body… had simply vanished.

"My injuries are healing…" she realized, turning to the little girl Izuku was still holding. "Eri, is that your power…?"

The small horn on the girl's forehead had grown, and there were flashes of light emanating from it. Her face was scrunched up in pain though, and understanding dawned on the teen.

 _She can't control it yet. She never learned how._

The ground started shaking again. Spitfire's eyes widened in fright as none other than Chisaki showed up once more, his whole body now reassembled with debris and other weird stuff. He was now gigantic, a true monster in body and in mind.

"You don't know how to stop it, do you, Eri!?" exclaimed Chisaki, suddenly attacking again. Spitfire managed to raise a wall of fire in time, but it wouldn't last for long. "With Eri's Quirk, she can rewind humans. Depending on how she uses it, she could probably revert a person to a monkey if she tried. If you continue to hold her like that, you'll disappear! She can rewind anything she touches to nothingness. That Quirk of hers is cursed! She is cursed!"

"Shut up! Can't you see?" she spat. "She has such an amazing, wonderful Quirk… She just healed me, she's always trying to protect us even though it's our job as Heroes to protect her, and yet you still dare to say that she is cursed!?" Red eyes blazing, she extended her hand, and her fire sword appeared. "Trust me, Chisaki: the only cursed being here is you! _Hell Blaze!"_

She summoned as much power as she could manage. The blue fire gathered in a single point and struck the gigantic monster their enemy had become smack in the middle. It dealt a great deal of damage, the hellish creation cracking from all places, but it wasn't enough to fully destroy it.

 _Another one!_

 _More time, just a little more…_

"Hell—" Her attack was stopped as she started coughing out blood.

 _I-I've pushed my limits too far… again… But Eri… Eri needs me…_

"H- Hell…" She fell to her knees. "Hell—"

A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to find none other than Deku, now conscious and standing. His forehead had stopped bleeding and, had it not been for the trail of blood adorning his face, she wouldn't have known he had been injured in the first place.

"I- Izuku…"

"It's okay, Kicchan." He offered her one of his usual, cheery smiles. He propped Eri on his back "Everything's gonna be fine. I know what to do. Please, just leave it to me."

She tried to protest, but it was drowned out as she literally vomited blood. Understanding it truly was too much, she simply nodded. He exhaled, obviously relieved.

"Neither you nor Eri understands… the value of her power," growled Chisaki. "By developing a Quirk, you make leaps forward. Through extensive research, I have—"

"Okay, don't you start a Villain monologue!" snapped Spitfire, rising back up. She wiped the blood off her chin. "You want to- to destroy the world we're currently living in? Return it to the way it was before- before the Quirks came along? Bullshit!" She took a step forward, fists shaking. "There's no going back, there never is! All we can do… all we can do is keep moving forward instead of staying stuck in the past. Chisaki!"

Her red eyes were burning as a feral grin stretched her lips.

"You're- you're going down. Go get him, Deku!"

He nodded firmly _—"One For All… 100%!"—_ and he was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Man, that's one fight I wasn't expecting to see," mused Toga.

"He's just a brat, nothing impressive," replied Twice. "He's so fricking strong!"

Toga narrowed her eyes. "Something's happening. Should we call Hagane?"

"Nan," shrugged her partner. He then nodded vigorously. "Totally!"

As she was taking out her phone, though, it started ringing. She answered.

"Yeah?"

 **"No need to call. I can see everything."**

"Ooh? Enjoying the show, Hagane?" mused the girl.

 **"Quite. Though, would you mind confirming something for me?"**

"Uh? Sure, what is it?"

She had to refrain from shuddering as his killing intent suddenly reached her. **"Is my Little Spark actually missing an arm?"**

Gulping, the blond reported her attention to the fight. She couldn't see much because of the flames still blocking the ginger from view, but she recalled spotting the missing limb earlier.

"… yes?"

The killing intent became almost too much to handle, and she sank to her knees, choking. After a few seconds, though, it vanished as soon as it appeared.

 **"I see. Thanks, Toga-chan! See ya later~!"**

And he hung up. Gasping for air, Toga put back her phone. Hagane might be her comrade, but he was one scary guy too. Frankly, she didn't want to be in Chisaki's place when the irate brother got his hands on him.

* * *

Spitfire could only watch as her friend used One For All to the maximum of his abilities. Thanks to Eri reversing the damages he inflicted on his body, he could use it to a hundred percent without risking his own life. It was a dangerous gamble, of course, considering Eri couldn't control her own Quirk and risked reversing him to nothingness, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

And it was _working_.

 _Izuku… I'm sorry…_ The ginger couldn't really move but still refused to give in to unconsciousness. _I should have trusted you earlier… I should have listened and followed orders… I'm just a liability to everyone, aren't I? First Mirio-sempai, then Sir Nighteye, and now you… I keep on trying to protect you, but you don't need it anymore, do you?_

"YOU HEROES DON'T GET THE BIGGER PICTURE!" snarled Chisaki.

Chisaki could reassemble himself every time he took some damage but, now that Deku could use his 100% speed, he could use that gap to his advantage to land the deciding blow.

"IF I CAN'T EVEN SAVE A LITTLE GIRL STANDING RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES, THEN HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BECOME A HERO THAT SAVES EVERYONE!?" yelled back the boy.

 _You're so strong, Izuku… You've grown into such an amazing Hero… I'm sorry for not seeing this sooner… But I'll do better next time, I promise._

His fist got Chisaki right in the teeth, the strength of the blow knocking him unconscious. The monster was sent crashing farther away. What was left of the monster crumbled to pieces, and Chisaki's original body separated itself from the rest. Now that he was knocked out, the fusion created by his Quirk was undone.

Kira couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. _We might not see the bigger picture all of the time, Chisaki, but at least we're not blind enough not to see what's right before our eyes either. From the moment you challenged Izuku's will to save Eri and fight for what's right, you lost._

 _I'm so proud of you, Izuku._

The boy landed a few meters away. Before he could do anything more, though, there was a flash of blinding light and he let out a yelp of pain. The ginger stiffened when realizing that while Eri had helped him beat Chisaki, she still couldn't control her Quirk, even less stop it.

Spitfire managed to force herself back to her feet, though she stumbled back a little. She felt dizzy, her head was heavy, but her work wasn't done yet.

There was still _something_ she could do, at least.

"Eri…"

She didn't notice as Uravity arrived to take a hold of Chisaki and hold him down in case he woke up. She didn't notice Ryukyu or Fatgum or any of the Pros as they started coming out of the mansion to take control of the situation. She didn't notice the ambulances in the distance or the evacuation that was now taking place. All she could see was Deku trying to deal with Eri as her Quirk got more and more out of control, to no avail. Both of them were obviously in pain, and Spitfire couldn't tear her eyes away from the tears rolling down the cheeks of the little girl.

"Eri…"

Not really thinking, Spitfire started running towards them. She stumbled a few times on the way, but finally managed to reach them. As soon as she did, she grabbed Eri and pulled her off of her best friend. The little girl was crying as the ginger, gritting her teeth, held her in a tight hug.

"W- what are you doing!?" cried hysterically the girl. "Y- you're going to die!"

"I- It's called hugging, sweetie." She offered a wobbly smile. "'Cause right- right now, you seriously n-need a hug… Argh!" Pain flared in her shoulder, where her missing arm should have been. She could feel her muscles shift and tear and it was all too much to take—"Eri, y- you can control this… Come on, just breathe o- okay?"

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You're not!" Spitfire tightened her hold. "You- you're not, don't worry… Look at me, okay? Just l- look at me, Eri…"

The kid did as told, obviously in pain too.

"Stop it…" she pleaded.

But then Spitfire hugged her even tighter and kept on smiling as if nothing was wrong, as if she wasn't hurting too, as if she wasn't about to be killed because she couldn't control her cursed Quirk—

"Breathe."

So Eri breathed. Shaking violently, the child ignored the ginger's pained moans and focused on her voice instead, her words. She breathed in, and out, and her heart started to slow its pace. Her tears stopped falling as she suddenly felt exhaustion took over. Her eyes rolling in their sockets, she slumped in the fiery teen's embrace, no longer able to stay conscious.

Her Quirk stopped instantly.

"Breathe… Just breathe, sweetie… in… out… Everything's fine, so breathe… in… out…"

Spitfire was completely out of it, though.

"Ki- Kicchan…" The ginger's sight was blurred now. She could make out a green spot not too far from her, though. "Your arm… it's…"

Feeling a little sluggish, her mind growing kind of hazy, her mutters died on her lips as she refocused a little on reality.

Her left arm was back.

It really, truly was back.

"Eri…" Spitfire gently kissed the girl's forehead. "Thank you…"

She stopped fighting back the darkness, and let herself slip into the bliss of unconsciousness at last.

The battle was over. And they had won.

* * *

Pulling Eri out of Spitfire's grasp proved to be a task harder than first thought. The ginger held on tightly to the child as if hanging to a lifebuoy, and she possessed much greater strength then they believed was possible for someone as exhausted as she was. When they finally managed to separate the two, though, she didn't even stir.

"Kicchan…" Deku simply watched as she was taken in an ambulance. Even unconscious, the smile on her lips was unmistakable. "Good job."

* * *

.

.

A few hours later, Izuku was finished with his medical examination. Aside from his arms, which had taken serious damage back at the training camp, there was nothing wrong with him. Thanks to Eri's powers, he had managed to use a hundred percent of his abilities without sustaining any serious injury.

He was about to leave his room when he ran into his teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei! How are you?" he greeted. "How are the others?"

"I got ten stitches," flatly answered the man. "And I just went to check on the others. Now come on."

They stepped out of the room and they started walking down the hallway.

"Kirishima has immense bruising and lacerations all over his body, but it's not life-threatening," he then started explaining. "Amajiki has a large fissure-like wound on his face, but apparently it'll heal up without a trace, given time. Fatgum suffered numerous bone fractures, but he seemed to be doing fine. Lockrock was very fortunate. The blade missed all of his internal organs, so none of his injuries were serious. Nighteye… He'll make it out. We don't have any details yet, but he'll survive. As for Suttoki—"

There suddenly was a loud crash from one of the farther rooms on their right.

"What do you mean, I'm missing a finger!?"

…

…

…

 _"FUCK YOU, CHISAKI!"_

Aizawa-sensei facepalmed while Izuku chuckled nervously.

It would seem things were going back to normal after all.

* * *

 **So... yeah. As said before, I've received a few complaints and, looking back, I realized they were right and decided to correct things. I'm afraid I can't do much more than that, though, so I deeply apologize if it's still not enough. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy my story and keep on reading.**

 **On another note, in case some haven't noticed, I suggest you read Aizawa's report on the medical status of everyone. A special someone is going to stay alive after all~**

 **Well, that's it for now. Again, I wish to everyone an amazing Christmas and I'm looking forward to your reviews. Thanks for all the support you've given this story up until now!**

 **::**

 **PS: I have watched the movie. I've got a few fun ideas, but I'll wait until it's available for everyone before working on it. Kind of like a bonus chapter, you know?**

 **::**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	35. A Touch of Normality

**Phew, it's been a while, but here's the new chapter! Nothing much really happens in this one, but we can't _always_ have them fighting, right? **

**Warning: Kira's language, Kira's mental state and Kira's resolve.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira had been released four days later, along with Izuku and their classmates. She hadn't been allowed to go see Eri, which really annoyed her, but she decided not to cause any more trouble at the moment. She had checked up on her friends instead, glad to see they were all safe and sound. She had not been allowed to see Sir Nighteye either, unfortunately, but they informed her that he'd live, so that was already a plus.

They also heard of the attack that occurred while themselves were being treated at the hospital. Apparently, the League of Villains had acted out and not only attacked Chisaki and pretty much rendered him useless, but they also stole a piece of evidence. The police was taking heavy criticism, and Kira had not been able to escape the judging stares as they left the hospital to head back to school.

No one was supposed to know about the van transporting Chisaki. It was a secret mission, after all, and the details would have only been released to the public the next day. For the League of Villains to know when and where to act… Well, it was extremely suspicious. She also heard the rumors about how Hagane had ripped both Chisaki's arms off, but decided not to give them any credit.

Izuku told her about how he asked Mirio to take his Quirk. She hadn't followed him at that time, not knowing how to face the blond. She felt rather guilty for being such a dead weight, after all. So, when the green-haired boy told her about it, she whacked him behind the head and told him he was acting stupid. All Might had chosen Izuku for a reason, and he shouldn't be ready to waste everyone's efforts so easily. He took her words to heart and promised to do even better from here on out.

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY CAME BAAACK!"

At Mineta's yell, everyone quickly gathered in the mess hall. Kirishima, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Izuku, and Kira barely had the time to step in that they were already assaulted from all sides by their friends, who's worry was almost palpable.

"Are you guys all right!?"

"We saw it all on the news!"

"Everyone was worried about you guys!"

"You've all been through a lot, uh?"

"In any case, have some chocolate cake!"

"You trouble-makers!"

"You guys always come back after getting mixed up with some crazy business!" exclaimed accusingly Kaminari. "Quit scaring us like that, damn it!"

"We're all glad you're okay, though," admitted Shoji.

"Okay? Are they really okay?" wondered Jiro.

"Everyone, I know you were all worried, but! Let's calm down!" Iida stepped in, appearing between the internship group and the rest of the students. "You all saw the news, didn't you? So you know what they went through. As classmates, we should be sensitive to their feelings and let them rest. It's not just their bodies… Their spirits must be hurting too…"

"Iida?" Izuku stepped forward. "Thank you, but… We're all right."

Iida stared at him for half-a-second, unsure whether to believe him or not but, finding no trace of lying, he accepted his answer.

"Well then… I WAS _SOOOOO_ WORRIED! NONE OF YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW I—"

"You're the most intense out of all of us!" protested Sero.

"I'll go make some lavender herbal tea!" announced Yaoyorozu, running to the kitchen. "It'll put your hearts at ease!"

"Thanks, Momo-chan— _whoa_!"

Kira fell on the couch as three weights suddenly barreled into her like bullets. It took her a few seconds to realize it was her cats. Deku was happily licking her face, Shiro had claimed the spot on her stomach, and Spikey was biting her fingers, though not with enough strength to make it bleed like the first time he did that.

"Oh, yeah, your cats went completely nuts while you were gone," recalled Kaminari. "Todoroki took care of Deku and Katsuki handled Spikey, though we've got no idea where Shiro went…"

"Yeah, he does that a lot," sweatdropped the ginger, somehow managing to pull Deku away. She pulled the three cats on her lap, though Spikey was still holding onto her middle finger. "Stop biting, you asshole!"

"KYA!" At Ashido's scream, everyone stopped moving. "S- Suki-chan… Your cat _ate your finger_!?"

 _Oh. I forgot about that little detail._

"Well, you see…"

* * *

.

.

"… what?"

"Yeah. Sounds pretty wild, I know."

"… you're saying you first lost your entire arm before it suddenly grew back, but the girl didn't stay conscious long enough so now you're actually missing a finger…?"

"Pretty much!"

Shoto stared at Kira.

Kira beamed at Shoto.

Shoto hit her over the head.

"Ow!" She took a step back, rubbing the sore spot. "What the hell, Shoto?"

"That was reckless of you," he frowned. "What would you have done if your arm didn't grow back?"

"I'd have kept on fighting, duh," she replied, rolling her eyes. She flexed her left arm, showing off her muscles. "Plus, I've found a rather cool ability to make up for it, though I guess I won't need it anymore… Shoto?"

The boy wasn't really listening anymore, eyes fixated on her left hand. Gently, he took a hold of it to get a better look. Just like she said, her ring finger was nowhere to be found.

"It's really missing…" He didn't dare touch the empty space, worried it might hurt her.

"I know, it's a little disgusting," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. She tried to pull away. "I'll cover it—"

"No." Shoto didn't let her pull away, making her look up, surprised. "It's not disgusting."

"Shoto—"

"You lost it while saving that girl, haven't you?" he pointed out. "You sacrificed a lot for her… That's only a sign of your strength, Kira. Don't hide it."

She gaped at him for a second, truly startled, before her face broke into one of her bright smiles that made his heart beat faster.

"Thanks, Shoto."

 _God, the things she does to me._

That girl would be the death of him, seriously.

Just next to them were sitting the rest of their classmates. They too were taken aback by Kira's tell, though they were even more so by how Shoto displayed actual emotions. The two of them were off in their own little dimension, completely forgetting about the other students present.

"My ship is back~!" happily sobbed Ashido in the background.

* * *

Kira passed the next day resting at the dorms. Aizawa-sensei was handling some business for the school, and most of the teachers were currently occupied because of the incident with the Eightfold Cleansers. Most of the students had gone out to train but, for once, Kira simply didn't feel like it.

She had been too weak, far too weak.

A single hit and she was taken out.

A single hit and she became a liability.

A single hit… and Mirio lost his Quirk.

 _If I had been stronger…_

She could have tried to grab Eri and pull her out of the way. She could have aimed directly for Chisaki and kick him aside. She could have used her flames to blast him away. She could have done so much _more_ … But she let her emotions get the best of her. She panicked, didn't think things through, she only _reacted_.

It saved Eri.

It didn't save Mirio.

 _Such a fucking amateur…_ She clenched her fist. _Who makes that kind of mistake? In a situation like that? I was so easily defeated…_

Ever since she started training to become a Hero, Kira had gone through a lot. She sacrificed a normal childhood for the sake of different lessons; she had worked off sweat and blood, she had broken bones –hers and others'-, she had practically become insomniac at one point too. She had hurt herself more than one might realize, for many different reasons.

Accidents. Training. Attacks. Mistakes.

She had been pinned and sliced and cut and pierced and kicked and hit and beaten and concussed and she melted fucking iron on her hands and she lost her fucking arm but… but for that kind of result?

 _What was I thinking!?_

The ginger stared down at her left hand. Seeing only four fingers instead of five really was a weird experience. She could almost feel it still present when she focused, and grabbing things with that hand had grown rather challenging.

 _At least it wasn't my right hand._ That _would have been a real pain._

It was a lesson she wouldn't forget, though. A lesson she couldn't afford to forget, _ever_ again. So, bracing herself for the storm to come, she turned on the TV to the news. She'd burn her failure into her memories until she was sure she wouldn't forget again.

* * *

When Izuku came back from training with Uraraka and Iida, he wasn't expecting to find Kira in the mess hall. Knowing her, she should have been gone on a jog or something, to at least clear her mind. Instead, she was sitting on the couch, her knees held against her chest as she watched the television.

"Kicchan! What are you…"

 **"—** **and what is your take on the situation?"**

 **"** **Sir Nighteye is now officially retired from field duty. Hero student Mirio Togata, one who was said to have the best chances at becoming the number one Hero in the coming years, has lost his Quirk. Civilians, officers and many other Heroes were injured during the incident. But what about Suttoki? From the report, it is said that she has lost an arm during the battle but, somehow, it grew back miraculously at the end."**

 **"** **Are you saying this was all planned? Are you suspecting Suttoki Kira?"**

 **"** **Obviously. Coming out of this without even a scratch? Villains knowing about the mission? A Hero crippled and the future number one out of commission? She was separated from the group for a while, you know? She could have taken that time to contact the League. And all of this in that time during which she is suspected of treason… And then, of course, her very own brother shows up to mess things up some more. That's all too coincidental, you know?"**

Iida turned off the TV without a word. Kira didn't move an inch. More and more worried, Izuku grabbed the phone hanging loosely in her hand, and scrolled over the articles she had been reading.

 _She's The One!_

 _Another Mole Hidden?_

 _The Suttoki Siblings: A Tragic History!_

And of course, there were the comments of numerous people.

 _"_ _It's her fault Lemillion ended up like that!"_

 _"_ _Losing her arm? Pff, he lost his Quirk! Stop asking for attention!"_

 _"_ _Sir Nighteye won't be a Hero anymore? No way!"_

 _"_ _Does she think we're stupid?"_

 _"_ _He's crippled? All because she couldn't save him, uh?"_

 _"_ _They need to lock her up already!"_

 _"_ _Get rid of her Quirk! No one needs it anyway!"_

And on and on and on it went. They never seemed to end, and the green-haired boy could only read them in horror, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he looked back to the ginger, whose face was hidden behind her arms.

"Kicchan…?"

"I should have known better…"

He exchanged a worried glance with his two other friends, and Uraraka placed a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Kira-chan, what—"

"What does it take to make them see!?" she snapped, lifting her head. Her red eyes were puffy, she had rubbed them too much. "I knew it was gonna be hard… I knew it'd take time… But what does it take!? I lost my fucking arm for this, and all they can see is how I got it back!? How… how I made a mistake…?"

"What mistake?" Izuku frowned. "Kicchan, you didn't—"

"I was stupid! I rushed ahead and now, because of me, Mirio-sempai lost his Quirk! Because of me, Sir Nighteye can't be a Hero anymore! And everyone knows it and _fuck_ , I know I messed up, but it's not—I didn't…" She gasped, grasping her hair. "I'M NOT A TRAITOR, DAMN IT!"

Uraraka flinched, before sitting on the couch and bringing the ginger into her arms, murmuring soft words under her breath. Kira was shaking, but no tears were coming out as she kept on ranting.

"What should I do, uh? If even losing a limb doesn't work, then what does it take for them to understand?" She gripped tightly her left arm at that. "Should I fucking die, uh? Should I let myself be killed next time around, or will they still find a way to blame all the fucking crap on me!?"

"Don't say that!" protested harshly the brunette, tightening her grip on her friend, horrified. "Don't you ever even think that! What happened wasn't your fault! They're blaming you because they have no one else to blame, and they can't blame the Villain because he is barely alive now! But you… _You_ are not to blame!"

"I was a fucking hindrance! Mirio-sempai, he… he got in the way to try and protect me! He saved my Quirk but lost his! And Sir Nighteye, he told me to retreat but I didn't and now he's- he's—HOW IS THIS NOT MY FAULT!?"

"If you're to blame for that, then I'm to blame for Nighteye too!" snapped Uraraka. The ginger stilled at that. "I… I was the one bringing him to the ambulance. I should have done something more, anything… but I _didn't_. And now? Now he's retired. Are you saying that's my fault?"

Kira pulled away, eyes wide. "No! Of course not! But… I made a mistake—"

"Kira-san, you may be extremely strong… but you are still a student," softly pointed out Iida, gaining her attention. He replaced his glasses over his nose. "The students' duty is to fail because they learn from their mistakes, and learning is what they are supposed to do. What has happened cannot be undone, not for now at least, and so beating yourself over it would bring nothing but misery to yourself, and satisfaction to those out there who are trying to break you." His eyes flashed a little at that. "Are you saying you are ready to give up after all? To the likes of _them_?"

A few moments of tensed silence passed, until she scoffed, finally relaxing a little.

"As if. Who the hell… who the hell do you take me for?"

Izuku exhaled in relief at that. Kira had truly scared him for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she then apologized, rubbing her temples. "It's just… I wanted to see if there was some more information, and then they started ranting and there were the articles, and the comments, and it just all became… too much. I'm sorry. I snapped."

"Everyone has a breaking point, Kira-chan," replied Uraraka, who started running her hand through the ginger's hair. She instantly relaxed. "Even you. No one can blame you for reaching it. You've been holding this in for quite a while, uh?"

"Yeah…" Kira stifled a yawn. "Mind if I take a nap?"

"I'll stay with you," promised the brunette, smiling a little.

Kira managed to smile back, before lying on the couch and placing her head on Uraraka's lap as the girl kept playing with her hair. Tired, it didn't take long for the fiery teen to fall asleep.

"… she's really exhausted, uh?" murmured the gravity-wielder.

"This is becoming too much," nodded Izuku, grim. "Kicchan has always been strong… but she's extremely sensitive to what people think of her. She's scared of being alone, you know? And now…"

"She has you, though," then pointed out Iida. "And us too. The whole class is with her, and so are the teachers. She has the Big Three, and some more Pro Heroes are siding with her. Many civilians have also started to publicly announce their support! She's not as alone as she might believe, and… I think she simply forgot that fact."

"Then we'll make her remember," assured Izuku. "We promised, didn't we?"

At that, the other two nodded firmly. No matter what, they would stand with Kira. After all, if they couldn't even support one friend, then what good were they as Heroes?

* * *

.

.

When Shoto and Katsuki came back from their extra lessons for the provisional license, they were surprised to find the dorms extremely quiet. Going in, they found all of their friends gathered in the mess hall, watching a movie. Shoto instantly spotted Kira, who was sleeping against Jiro, while the purple-haired girl teased Kaminari in a low tone.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Ashido whispered loudly, waving to them. "Come and sit with us, we're just getting to the good part!"

Feeling up for some relaxing, Shoto agreed. Kirishima ended up having to drag Katsuki forcefully but, soon enough, they were all sitting and enjoying the movie. Shoto sat on the floor, Kira and Jiro just behind him. He glanced back to the ginger. Her eyes seemed a little red…

"Has something happened?" he asked quietly.

Jiro looked down at Kira, frowning a little. "I don't really know. When we came back, we found her sleeping on Ochaco-chan. Apparently, she had some sort of breakdown when they found her… She's fine now, though. Apparently."

"… I see. She's been sleeping for the whole day?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

The dual-haired boy nodded in understanding. The fiery girl was exhausted, and it was understandable. So, shutting up, he reported his attention to the movie. He'd talk to her the next day, just to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

Aizawa came back to school extremely late. Despite only wanting to go and get some sleep, his feet led him to the 1-A dorms. The lights were out, but he still wanted to check. When he stepped inside, though, it was only to find all of his students asleep in the mess hall. He blinked tiredly at the sight, unsure if he was hallucinating. Why weren't they in their rooms? He soon shrugged it off, though. Sometimes, kids needed that kind of moments.

* * *

.

.

When Kira woke up in the morning thanks to her ever-so-loyal internal clock, she was at first startled. She wasn't in her room but in the mess hall… and she was completely surrounded.

 _What…?_

Slowly straightening up, she took a good look around. Each student of Class A was present, still sleeping.

 _Oh God, are Eijiro and Katsuki cuddling!?_

Before she could even think of snapping a picture, though, someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up and met Shoto's eyes. He silently gestured for the door, and she nodded. As she tried to get up, though, she found herself trapped in Ashido's grasp as the pink girl snored in her ear. When realizing she wasn't following, Shoto looked back… and his lips twitched at the sight of her struggling.

 _'_ _Help me!'_ she mouthed.

Chuckling a little, he went back to her and gently pried Ashido's hands off of her, which proved to be a rather difficult task considering the pink girl was actually rather strong.

Once freed, Kira managed to stumble out of the mess of bodies, and finally stepped out with Shoto behind her. She took a few seconds to enjoy the fresh air of the morning as he quietly closed the door behind them.

"… are you all right?"

"I'm… better. Kind of," she shrugged. "I was just tired yesterday, and then it all came crashing down… I didn't mean to worry you and the others, though. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I noticed your state of mind before, but I didn't do anything to help," he replied, frowning. "I should be the one apologizing."

"What are you talking about, silly?" she chuckled. "You helped me a lot! Just you being with me makes me feel better. That _has_ to count for something, right?"

Shoto didn't answer. Curious, Kira looked back at him and froze. The boy's cheeks were covered in a light pink…

She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh my God, are you _blushing_?"

"Let's go back inside."

"You _are_!" She laughed, grabbing his hand. He avoided her gaze. "Aw, I didn't know you could be so easily embarrassed! It's cute!"

The pink turned to red, making her laugh again. She then moved closer, hugging him tightly. Startled, he then sighed and closed his arms around her. She really was warmer than the average person, now that he paid attention.

"Seriously, though. Thank you."

"I haven't done anything," he weakly protested.

"You don't have to. Just knowing I have such a great friend is enough for me."

Accepting her answer, he simply hugged her tighter.

* * *

.

.

At the end of the day, the intern group left the school grounds with Aizawa-sensei and All Might to go to the last meeting with the rest of the Heroes involved in the "Save Eri Op". When they arrived there, they found the Big Three already present with the other Heroes.

"Kira! Eijiro!"

The two quickly went to Fatgum and Amajiki. The Pro had returned to his original shape –Kira had been scared out of her wits when she found him _slim_ , of all things-, and he was obviously happy to see them. As soon as they got there, the two were instantly trapped into a suffocating hug. When he let them go, Kira brought up the question they had been asking themselves for the last few days.

"What's gonna happen with the internships?"

"Ah, 'bout that…" Fatgum sighed heavily. "It was decided that da internships would be postponed 'til further notice. Too dangerous for ya kids right now, what with da League on da move."

"Oh…"

"But! As soon as this mess's over, I'm taking ya all back!" he then exclaimed, hoping to lift their spirits. "I wouldn't mind having ya around da Agency some more, ya know? Ya will all make pretty damn good Heroes."

"Thanks! We won't let you down!" assured Kirishima, pumped up.

"We'll become even stronger!" added Kira "Just you wait!"

"You guys got too much energy to spare…" groaned Amajiki.

That made them laugh a little. A small cough behind them, however, caught their attention. Turning around, they found none other than Bubble, Centipede, Mirio, Izuku and Sir Nighteye.

The last one was in a wheelchair.

Kira instantly averted her gaze, guilt gripping her guts. She didn't want to play the fucking martyr, but it _was_ her fault. When she pushed him out of the way, she had panicked and put way too much strength into it. She didn't secure his landing either and ended up injuring him. He was now paralyzed from the waist to his feet, and he'd never walk again.

"Suttoki."

She stiffened at being called out but looked at the Pro anyway. He deserved that much respect, at least.

Nighteye pushed his glasses up his nose, his face unreadable. "You are an extremely reckless girl. How you acted back on the field was dangerous not only for those around you, but for yourself, too. You rushed ahead, ignored protocols, lost control of your Quirk, refused to obey strict orders from your superior on the field and prioritized the fight over the mission. You still have a lot to learn before becoming a Hero."

She lowered her head, accepting his scolding. It left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, but she knew very well that she didn't deserve praises either. Maybe she was the one who helped defeat Chisaki, but it could have ended very badly had she not been this damn lucky.

"Though, for what it's worth… good job."

There was a moment of silence. Then, the ginger snapped her eyes back to Nighteye, truly startled. His lips twitched.

"What?" she gaped.

"You've shown great courage and initiative. You made those decisions while aware of the risks. It was reckless, yes, but it also shows great determination," shrugged the bespectacled man, now smiling a little. "And not only have you saved my life, but you also showed me that… No, _proved_ to me that the future isn't set in stone as I always believed it to be. You and Izuku showed me a new, greater future, one that can still change thanks to the people working for it." At that, he bowed his head. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me," she replied, shaking her head. "It was to protect me that you ended up in such a state in the first place…"

"That decision was mine to make, and so you can't be blamed for it."

His words were an echo of what she had told Eri that same day. Deciding to drop it, she finally accepted his words and bowed.

"Then I thank you, for your guidance."

"… Yosh!" exclaimed Kirishima, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You were great, Red One! Cheers!"

"Gah! Stop yelling in my ears, damn it!"

Before they could start to bicker, though, she blinked, as if remembering something important. She instantly turned back to the Pro.

"Nighteye… If it's not too much to ask, could you please look into my future?" Silence fell as all heard her request. "I know… I know why you didn't want to, back then, but as you said, you now know that it is possible to avoid the future you see, so—"

"Why would you want to know? Knowing what is to come can sometimes be a great burden," he warned.

"I don't want anything specific!" she assured. "It's just… At first, I'll admit, I had a lot to prove and I was scared but, if it could help people to trust me, then I was ready to do it. But now… now, it's for me. I'm still afraid, but I want to make sure that… that I still have actually something to hope for. That… that all I'm doing isn't for naught. And that, if worst comes to worst… that if I _can't_ become a Hero after all… then at least, there'll be a way to stop things from getting worse." _That there'll be a way to stop me._

She wasn't stupid.

Neither was everyone here.

They all knew what she was _truly_ asking.

She wanted Nighteye to make sure she wouldn't become what her brother wanted her to be. Because, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but be afraid that maybe, just _maybe_ , he was _right_ —that she wouldn't be strong enough after all, that things would turn out badly and that she'd end up with no other choice, that the pressure would become too much and she'd crack and she was scared of hurting someone for real this time around and—

"No."

Kira's hopes plummeted. Nighteye readjusted his glasses again.

"Why?" she dared to ask.

"Because, as you told me before: you make your own damn future." A somewhat amused smirk stretched his lips. "I believe knowing about something that _might_ happen would only hinder you in the long run."

"… I see." She let out a small laugh. "Thanks. I think I needed that."

"Of course."

Deciding not to insist any longer, the ginger turned to her friends to try and change the heavy mood. It was stupid of her to ask, now that she thought about it. Why was she afraid? She wasn't alone, she knew she wasn't. She needed to look at things on the bright side! She helped stop Chisaki and ended up saving Eri. That _had_ to count for something, right?

 _He's right. I can't let my fear stop me. I'll go all out and prove to everyone, prove to Ren, that I can be a Hero!_

Pumped up, she failed to notice as Nighteye brushed passed her. The man, using his Quirk for the first time since the mission, looked into her future.

He needed to know after all.

 _~Fire.~_

 _~Fire everywhere.~_

 _~A building is crumbling.~_

 _~Burnt corpses, young corpses, are lying on the ground.~_

 _~She's crying.~_

Nighteye snapped out of it, unable to look at more. Somewhat pale, he thought for a second about telling her after all… but then decided against it. If she was scared of her own future, then it might very well lead her straight to it. She showed him that the future could change. He simply would have to trust her and believe that she'd be able to change this one too.

* * *

They were later on informed that Eri had woken up. Her fever had gone down, and her Quirk showed no sign of lashing out again. They, however, weren't allowed to face her yet, since they were still worried she might lose it at one time or another.

* * *

When they reached the school, the teachers went on ahead, while the seniors faced the first-years. They wouldn't see each other as much, so it was kind of a goodbye. While Kirishima and Kira teased Amajiki some more, Izuku found himself facing Mirio.

"I'll be looking forward to your rise as a Hero," the blond smiled.

The green-haired boy bowed. "A- and I'll be cheering you on! You'll become an amazing Hero! Thank you for your guidance!"

Chuckling, Mirio ruffled his hair. "Sure thing."

A laugh echoed, they glanced to their right, where Kira and Kirishima teased endlessly an extremely embarrassed Amajiki, who was scowling at them.

"You know…" Mirio looked back to Izuku, who now seemed more serious as he gazed at the ginger. "I think… you should talk to her. About what happened."

"… she's blaming herself, isn't she?"

"Aa."

The senior sighed, before smiling again. "What is it with you kids and burdening yourselves like that?"

"A- ah, well…"

"Don't worry, Midoriya. I'll talk some sense into her."

At that, the green-haired boy relaxed.

"Thank you."

But Mirio was already gone. There then was a surprised shout from Kira, who was suddenly being dragged away by the blond.

"M- Mirio-sempai!? What are you—oi, stop pulling me! LET ME GO!"

…

…

…

"What… was that?" wondered Kirishima, now confused.

"Mirio being Mirio," sighed Amajiki.

* * *

"So, I've heard you've been beating yourself up over what happened?"

"You dragged me all the way to the gym for _that_?"

Not only was Kira a little annoyed, but she was also wary. She knew Mirio didn't hold it against her, but it still felt… awkward. Looking closer, though, she noticed his smile was forced, and she realized something.

"You feel guilty, too."

He tensed a little, before letting out a small chuckle. "You're really observant, aren't you?"

"I don't get it. You lost your fricking Quirk because of me. Why are you feeling guilty?" she protested.

"I don't know, maybe because I couldn't do anything as I watched him blow your arm off?"

She flinched a little, grabbing her arm. She still felt ghost pains from times to times, more so when she thought back to the incident, and the empty space where was once her ring finger often ached.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I'm your senior. I should have watched over you better, I should have known something like that would happen—"

"It was my choice!"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

The ginger blinked, the words acting like a slap. It took her a few seconds to register what he had just said.

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. In the end, I was just a dead weight… But it won't happen again! I'll become even stronger, and I won't make the same mistake! I promise!"

"That's the spirit!" he grinned, ruffling her hair. "I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself, okay?"

Determination lightened her red eyes.

"Understood!"

* * *

.

.

Life went on. A few days passed and, soon, two weeks had gone by since the mission. October was beginning, bringing the cold along. Everyone was falling back into a routine, focusing fully on their studies now that the internships were on hold. As promised, Kira decided to let the past go and focus on the present: she had started training again, often sparing with either Shoto or Kirishima.

She had grown used to the missing finger and, after a while, decided to follow Shoto's advice and didn't cover it. Hatsume did volunteer, with way too much cheerfulness, to create a new finger for her, but Kira refused. Partly because she viewed it as an important lesson, but also because the pink-haired girl scared her with her ideas of exploding gas involved.

They were now currently in Midnight's class. Well, it was actually over, now. As soon as the Pro stepped out, the class became animated once again.

"Hey, Mineta!" exclaimed Kaminari, showing him his phone. "Do you know what that is?"

"R? Like R-rated?"

"Nah, it's for all ages! Look! Mount Lady and Edgeshot are forming a team! Kamui Woods is here too!"

"That's the site _Lurkers_ , right?" recognized Jiro. "There have been rumors for a long time, now."

"It's kind of a weird team-up, though," mused Kira, leaning back in her seat. "Edgeshot doesn't seem like the kind of Hero who teams up at all, to be frank."

"Well, there _have_ been a lot of team-ups recently," pointed out Kaminari.

"When we become Pro Heroes, let's form a team too!" proposed excitedly Ashido. "Uraraka-chan! You'll make me float, okay? And I'll make it rain acid!"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" sweatdropped the brunette.

"And I can get a boost from Sero's tape!" pursued the pink girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Koda, Shoji, and Jiro will do reconnaissance! And Suki-chan can be our heavy hitter! We'll be Team Rainy Day!"

"Woo," cheered flatly the purple-haired girl.

"Well, as long as I can beat up the Villains," laughed Kira.

Deku popped out of her bag. "Meow~!"

"And of course, that cutie can be our mascot!" grinned the pink teen.

"What about us?" beamed Kaminari.

"No thanks."

"You take the cat but not us!?"

The blond and Mineta instantly went in the doom and gloom corner to sulk.

"Teaming up is not just about your Quirks," pointed out Yaoyorozu, trying to comfort them. "How compatible your personalities are is important, too."

The only worsened their state, though.

The ginger laughed again. "Harsh, Momo-chan, harsh."

The black-haired girl offered a sheepish smile at that.

* * *

.

.

"Now then, for today, let's keep working on improving our super moves," announced Cementoss. "Previously, I charged you all with a 'two super move minimum'. Those who haven't met that goal yet will focus on development, and those who have will focus on even further improvements."

"Right!"

Kira quickly found herself at the back of the Gamma Gym, facing numerous blocks of cement. Cementoss had made them very thick so that she'd actually have a challenge. Careful to put Deku far enough so that he wouldn't get hurt, she then went to face the first block. Gathering her flames, she focused all of their power into her fist.

 _"_ _Fire Fist!"_

A part of the block of cement was destroyed.

 _I wasn't strong enough back when we were facing Chisaki…_

 _"_ _Fire Fist!"_

 _I could barely make any damage with Hell Blaze._

Another part of the block flew in pieces.

 _I need to become stronger, then._

 _"_ _Fire Fist!"_

What was left of the block crumbled to the ground. Clicking her tongue, she went to face the second one.

 _If a basic attack like my Fire Fist can actually inflict serious damage, then my Hell Blaze will actually be worth something. Until then…_

 _"_ _Fire Fist!"_

More than half of the block exploded, but what was left standing was still all cracked and ready to fall.

 _Until then, I'll train even harder!_

* * *

.

.

The following day, Kira noticed a change between Aoyama and the rest of the class. It was quite a random thought, but the boy seemed much more open, all of sudden. Hell, he even showed up at her desk and gave her a plate of cheese!

 _Weird, but I guess it's better than always being aside._

They were now outside, enjoying a rare moment of warmth before classes started for the day.

"Look! Look, over here!" exclaimed Ashido.

She jumped, made a flip, landed back on her hand, and then started spinning.

"Breakdancing!"

Kira whistled lowly. "Nice."

"Ashido-san's current body movements take inspiration from dance. How should I put it… It's a state of movement where your entire body is being used," explained Izuku. "Maybe I should try it too…"

"Could you teach me too?" Kaminari joined in.

"Sure! Follow me, boys!" grinned Ashido.

The ginger stifled a laugh as the two boys started imitating awkwardly the graceful movements of the pink girl. She really was athletic, and keeping up with her moves proved harder than they anticipated.

"Though, if we're talking about hobbies, then Jiro's pretty impressive too!" then pointed out Kaminari, stopping in his tracks.

"Uh?"

"Actually, that room of yours looked like a music store! That's beyond the scope of a hobby!" assured the blond.

"Hey, knock it out!" protested Jiro, embarrassed.

"Nan, that's gotta be a music pro's room, right?" insisted the dumb blond. "How often do you practice? Do you seriously—"

He stopped talking when her earlobe suddenly stopped just before his eye, gulping in fright.

"I mean it," she warned through her teeth, pink dusting her cheeks.

"R- right…"

Annoyed, still blushing deeply, Jiro quickly left with a scowl, heading for class. Kira sighed, whacking Kaminari behind the head, before going after the purple-haired girl. The ginger soon fell in step with her, not saying a word. As they reached the class, her friend sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for rushing out like that…"

"Don't worry, he's just a dumbass," shrugged Kira. She slung an arm around Jiro's shoulders. "Though he has a point. It's really cool for you to have such a passion!"

Scowling a little, Jiro simply slapped her arm lightly, embarrassed once more. Kira simply laughed, enjoying those light moments she shared with her friends.

* * *

 **So, keeping it light after all that heavy stuff that happened in the last chapter. There's some mental breakdown, but it's been properly dealt with (I think). As for Nighteye, well, I kept him alive for no real reason, I guess, other than adding an ally on Kira's side (God knows she needs those). I'm looking forward to your reviews!**


	36. The Culture Festival PART ONE

**Hello, hello! It's been about five months since I've posted a new chapter, I _know._ You see, I've been keeping up with the manga, and something came up that quite literally fucked up the plans I had prepared for JAS, so I'm currently trying to figure out how to deal with it. Adding to that the fact that the third season isn't even out yet, well... Anyway, I've made the decision that, after this chapter, only one other will come out-in other words, the next chapter will be the last. **

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! This will merely be a hiatus until the manga has advanced a little further, and at least until the third season is fully out. I hate to put such a big project on pause, I really do, but the current circumstances push me to it. I hope you won't be too disapointed, and that you understand what kind of position I'm now in.**

 **Anyway, let's move on with the before last chapter!**

 **Warning: Kira's language, Kira's resolve, and Kira's feelings.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We have a Culture Festival."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then, the class erupted in cheers.

"What a school-like activity!"

"Culture Festival!"

"School-life stuff at last!"

"Let's decide what we're gonna do!"

"Is it really okay for us to be so carefree at this point in time, though?" then asked Kirishima, frowning. "During this 'proliferation of Villain period'…"

"That's an excellent point," agreed Aizawa-sensei. "However, U.A. doesn't revolve around the Hero Course. If the Hero Course sponsors the Sports Festival, then the Culture Festival is the domain of the other courses. The level of exposure isn't comparable but, to them, it's an exciting festival. Moreover, the truth of the matter is that there's a considerable number of students who are stressed out from the daily activities of the Hero Course and its new boarding system."

"Since you put it that way…" mumbled the red-haired boy, sitting down. "I really don't have anything else to say…"

"Do not apologize. It was a valid questioning. This year will be different from other years, though," replied their teacher, slouching in his sleeping bag. "Part of the staff will be cut and the Culture Festival will only occur within the school. I've already said we're not the main drivers of this event but as a rule, each class has to pick a program. That's what we'll be deciding today."

Iida rose to his feet and, followed by Yaoyorozu, went to the front of the class to handle everything while the Hero went to sleep in the corner.

"Please allow me, Class 1-A's representative Iida Tenya, to facilitate some progress!" he exclaimed. "I will try my best to narrow down ideas smoothly! Now, first, let us pick some possible themes. Those with suggestions, raise your hand!"

Instantly, everyone started shouting ideas. The class was instantly drowned in the ruckus, each student yelling over the other. Doing his best to keep the class under control, Iida started taking ideas one after the other. Finally, after a few tiresome minutes, they finally managed to write everyone's themes on the board.

 _A maid café, an arm-wrestling tournament, a toy store, a banquet for the students of darkness, a dance, a titty bar, a short play, a local history research presentation, a murder-fest (deathmatch), a petting zoo, a fried-octopus house, an Asian café, a martial arts performance, a study hall, a Hero quiz, an handmade soba house, a glitter show, a frog music chorus, a crepe house…_ Kira really didn't know what to think of all the suggestions. Her own felt more adapted for their course. _I mean, an obstacle race like the one we did back at the Sports Festival could be fun…_

Yaoyorozu sighed, taking over.

"I'm going to erase all of the ones that are inappropriate or unrealistic, and also the ones that I don't understand," she announced mercilessly.

As she did so, some students started protesting. Soon enough, though, the whole class returned to a state of utter chaos. Kira groaned, letting her head fall on her desk with a 'THUMP'.

 _This is going to be a pain…_

* * *

In the end, they could not agree on a theme. Aizawa-sensei left them to deal with it, the threat of a public lecture lingering in case they couldn't decide for the next day. However, the intern group was forced to leave the decision in the hands of their classmates, because of their supplementary lessons.

As those ended, though, Aizawa-sensei finally agreed to give them some answers.

"She wants to see Midoriya-kun and Kira-chan?"

"Aa. This request is exclusively for those two and Togata," confirmed their teacher with a sigh. "This is the first time she's asked for anything since being hospitalized. We will go tomorrow."

"R- Right!"

 _Eri-chan… finally…_

* * *

.

.

They finally headed back to the dorms, a little tired. The teachers were very adamant about them catching up, after all. Plus, they were all still somewhat distracted by the whole Villain proliferation situation, the case of Eri, and now the Culture Festival.

 _Is this really a good idea, though?_ The ginger couldn't help but wonder. _I get that the school's trying to help the students cope, but such an event is basically an invitation for the Villains. We're provoking them. And what if they manage to get in? What if things are even worse this time around?_ _What kind of consequences U.A. would face?_

Growing more and more worried, the ginger, however, didn't say anything. She knew her friends were sharing those same doubts, but they were all too tired to talk about that right now. So, bidding them goodnight, she then retired. As soon as she entered the room, though, she was greeted by the sight of Shiro and Spikey fighting on her bed, hissing and clawing and biting.

"W- what are you guys doing!?"

Quickly, she tried to separate them. Ignoring the claws digging in her skin, she managed to pull them off of each other. Holding them by the necks, she then glared at Spikey.

"I'll tolerate a lot of things, you devil, but don't you start attacking others at random!" she warned.

The beige cat hissed some more, and she dropped him on the bed. He instantly ran under it. Sighing, the ginger sat down and took a better look at Shiro. His snow-white fur was turning red around his neck, though it just seemed to be a shallow cut.

"Wonder what happened…" she mumbled, stroking his head. He started purring, licking her fingers. "Never thought I'd find you fighting, of all things. You're a really weird cat, you know that?"

His purring deepened. For a second, she noticed how his eyes, which she first thought were blue, were actually gray when under the light.

 _Now that I think about it, I never spent much time with him either…_

Deku jumped on her lap to join them, and she laid down with the two of them snuggling against her. After a few seconds, too tired to stay awake any longer despite all of her worries, she fell asleep.

* * *

.

.

The next day, they went to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, they were lead to Eri's room, which was in the very back of the building, in case something happened. When they got there, they found the little girl awake, sitting on her bed and staring outside the window.

She didn't say a word when she saw them enter, but her eyes had grown wide.

"Sorry we couldn't come and see you earlier," apologized Izuku, rubbing the back of his head.

"I brought you an assortment of fruits!" exclaimed happily Mirio. "If you like them, then eat on, eat on! Do you have a favourite fruit? Oh, can I guess? It's peaches, isn't it? You're kinda peachy, after all."

The child gently grabbed the basket, emotions swirling in her eyes.

"It's apples…"

"Just like I thought!"

Kira chuckled a little, before pulling the apple out of the basket. Sitting on one of the chairs next to the bed, she then started cutting it carefully with the small knife they had brought.

"I'm really glad to see you're doing so well, Eri-chan," smiled softly the ginger. "Are you feeling better?"

"… Aa."

Done, the ginger handed her the small plate with the apple slices. The little girl started munching on one, thinking deeply. None of the three students talked, waiting for her to speak what was on her mind.

"This whole time, even when I had my fever, I… I was thinking that, even while I was being saved…" She turned to Izuku. "I didn't know your name. I only knew Lemillion-san and Spitfire-san, and I wanted to know…"

"I-it's Midoriya Izuku, and my Hero name is Deku! But, well, I guess Deku is shorter, so yeah… Just call me Deku!"

"Hero name…?"

"L-like a nickname!"

"Deku-san…" The girl tested it, before nodding slightly. "Deku-san, Lemillion-san, Spitfire-san… and that man, with the glasses… Everyone got really hurt because of me…" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked down. "I-I'm sorry you all had to experience such painful things all because of me… It's- it's because of me that Lemillion-san lost his Quirk, that- that Spitfire-san lost her arm…"

Before she could speak any more nonsense, Mirio placed a comforting hand on top of her head, smiling brightly.

"Eri-chan, nobody thinks you caused them painful things," he remarked, startling the young girl. "Everyone's thinking something more like 'It's great that Eri-chan is safe!' Plus, it's no use apologizing to people that aren't here. So let's take it easy, okay? Everyone fought because they wanted to see your smiling face."

He pulled away. There was a heartbeat, before Eri's face suddenly twisted weirdly, her mouth stretching but not fully. The child then tried pulling her cheeks, making Kira raised an eyebrow in wonder.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

"Eri-chan, are you okay?" she asked, unsure of what to do.

Once more, tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry… How… How do you smile again…?"

The ginger's heart felt like it was breaking in pieces. Unable to stop herself, she pulled the child into a tight embrace. Eri tensed but, after a few seconds, she relaxed completely, apparently enjoying the warmth emanating from her.

"Don't force yourself, sweetheart. Smiling… It'll come all naturally, without needing to force it," she assured. "You won't even see it coming!"

Izuku suddenly rose to his feet and went to Aizawa-sensei, who was watching everything happen by the door. "Aizawa-sensei, can't Eri-chan go out for even a single day?"

"It's probably not impossible," relented their teacher. "However… How should I put it? Where she'll be transferred to…"

"Then… Can Eri-chan come too?" he pleaded. "To the Culture Festival! Can Eri-chan come too!?"

Kira gasped. "That's a great idea!"

"Culture Festival…?" echoed the child, lost.

"Eri-chan! The Culture Festival is an event put on by our school!" exclaimed Mirio, excited. "The students set up events and foods for other students to enjoy!"

"They'll probably have candy apples," mused the ginger.

Eri looked up to her, curious. "Candy apples?"

"It's an apple that's sweetened to the point of becoming a candy."

Instantly, there were sparkles in the girl's eyes. "Sweetened…"

Kira laughed, finally releasing her. Eri settled back on the bed, her eyes wide and obviously thinking fast.

"Let's talk it over with the principal," agreed Aizawa-sensei, pulling out his phone.

"Well then… Eri-chan, what do you think?" grinned Izuku.

"… I've… I've been thinking, ever since I was being saved… about the people who saved me," admitted the girl. "Lemillion-san and Spitfire-san and everyone else… I want to get to know them more!"

"Then I'll tell you about us until you can't take it anymore!" proposed cheerfully the senior. "Let's start working to get the go-ahead from the principal! I'm currently on suspension so I can be on a constantly-supervised date with Eric-chan, right!?"

"Date?" blinked the child.

"A honeymoon couple's outing!"

"What the f—" She cut herself off, glancing at the child, who was looking at her with confusion. "What the _fudge_ are you saying?"

There was a distinct snort from Izuku, and she easily spotted the barely hidden smirk twitching on her teacher's lips.

 _I don't want to curse in front of such a sweet child! Sue me!_

Plus, none of them knew what Eri really went through. For all she knew, curse words were a trigger for the child, and she didn't want to risk another rampage at the moment.

"Anyway, where to start?" then mused the ginger, changing the subject. "My real name is Kira, so you can start calling me that if you want. I love spicy food, and I also like training. My friends…"

* * *

They received permission to bring Eri-chan to the Culture Festival but, for now, they had to leave her rest some more at the hospital. So, in the meantime, everyone focused even harder on their studies and their supplementary lessons so that they could finally be done with them and truly work on their event.

The rest of the class had informed them of what they would be doing: a dance and music event, or something like that. The intern group was now finally down with their extra lessons of the day, and thus quickly went back to the dorms to start practicing with everyone else.

When they got there, though, they were surprised.

"You're not going to sing, Kyo-chan?" wondered the ginger.

"Oh, no! W-we still haven't decided—"

"If its vocals, let us handle it!" exclaimed Mineta. "We'll be a hit!"

"In addition to being the disco ball, I can sing," assured Aoyama.

"Alright! I can't play any instrument, but if it's singing, I'm confident!" exclaimed Kirishima.

"You can sing?" blinked Kira, startled.

"'Course I can!"

A minute later or so, a mike was set in the mess hall, along with a few instruments. The red-haired boy instantly grabbed it.

 _"_ _CAPTAIN OF THE SHIP, YOU BASTARDS TOOK IT AWAY~!"_

The ginger lunged forward, grabbed the mike, and hit him harshly over the head with it. The boy instantly slumped to the ground, knocked out by the blow. There was a moment of silence, and she laughed nervously.

"Oops…? My bad, ah ah…" She turned to Mineta and Aoyama. "You guys wanted to try?"

They instantly backed away, Mineta shaking his head. "No thanks."

"Well… In that case, I say Kyo-chan does it!" grinned the ginger, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders. "She's got a great voice, you know?"

"Stop it!" hissed the teen, red dusting her cheeks again. "I'm not…"

Kira ignored her, shoving the mike in her face. Jiro glared at her, but Kira kept on smiling and, after a few seconds, her friend gave in and grabbed the mike. Taking a short intake of breath, Jiro then tried out a few notes. Everyone was instantly blasted away by her powerful voice.

"That's amazing!"

"My ears are in heaven!"

"Such a husky, sexy voice!"

 _"_ _YOU DO IT, JIRO!"_

"Fine, fine!" snapped the purple-haired girl, blushing deeply. "But now we need guitarists! Two of them!"

"I want to do it!" exclaimed Kaminari. "Playing an instrument is so cool!"

"Let me do it!" pleaded Mineta.

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned Kirishima, waking up.

"I don't care if you wanna do it! Do you have the guts to get it done!?" snapped Katsuki.

"I do, I do, I really do!" assured the blond, picking one of the guitars. "Guitar is the center of the band, isn't it?"

But while gingerly tried out a few chords, Mineta had to give up, since he couldn't reach the fretboard. Snorting, Kira picked it up, thoughtful.

 _Would Eri-chan like it if I played? Though I don't know how to play, so I guess that's a bust…_

"Oh, do you want to do it, Kira-chan?" then wondered Tsuyu, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind trying it out, but I've never touched an instrument in my life, so—"

"I can teach you," proposed Jiro with a shrug. "I'll have to teach Kaminari the basics too, anyway."

"I guess… Though, I'm not sure. It'd mean I'd have to cut off my training—"

 _"_ _YOU DO THE GUITAR!"_ instantly exclaimed the whole class.

"This is getting kind of old, guys," sweatdropped the ginger. "I'm not _that_ obsessed, okay?"

…

…

…

"Ugh, you're such pains."

"But you love us anyway," grinned Ashido, punching her shoulder.

"Tche. You better not mess this up, Carrot," grunted Katsuki.

"If I ever, by accident, throw the guitar and it hits you on the head… then I won't be sorry," she warned flatly.

"I dare you to fucking try."

"Don't you fucking try me."

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" Kirishima stepped in, swaying a little in place. He had a dazed look in his eyes. "Can someone _please_ tell me what happened?"

"The idiot gave you a concussion," deadpanned Katsuki.

"It was a reflex!" she protested.

"Alright, let's cut it out right now." This time, it was Yaoyorozu who intervened before things got out of hand. "Everyone has a role, then, right?"

Jiro, Kaminari, Katsuki, Yaoyorozu, and Kira would form the band team. Shoto, Aoyama, Koda, Kirishima, and Sero would form the staging team. As for the rest of the class, they would be the dance team. Everyone happy and settled, they then retired for the night, considering how busy they'd be from here on out.

As everyone started leaving, Kira looked down at the guitar in her hands.

 _What the fuck did I just get myself into?_ She sweatdropped.

"You seem worried."

The ginger glanced at Shoto, who had stopped next to her.

"Meh, I just don't want to mess everything up," she chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe I should ask someone else and go with the dance team…"

"Giving up so easily? That's not like you," he mused.

"… that's a low blow. But…" she sighed, before smiling brightly at him. "You're right! I said I was gonna do it, so I'll give it all I have!"

"I'm sure you'll be amazing, as per usual."

Patting her head, he then went ahead. Kira gaped at his back for a few seconds, startled by the praise. Then, she flushed three shades of red, her heart beating a little faster.

 _The hell was that about!?_

* * *

.

.

If there was one thing Kira regretted deeply, it was not thinking about how it might be hard to play the guitar with a missing finger. She managed, but keeping up with everyone else proved to be a challenge. So, when their free day finally arrived, she wasted no time in leaving the team to practice while she started making her way to Hatsume's studio.

It would seem she'd have to take her up on her offer after all.

As soon as Kira stepped out of the dorms, though, she found all of her friends gathered around something.

Or rather, someone.

"Eri-chan!"

Moving faster than the eye could see, she suddenly was before the child. Eri seemed a little tense but, as soon as she caught sight of the orange braid and the warm red eyes, she seemed to relax.

"Kira-san…"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Unable to help it, she brought the girl into her arms for a short hug. Much to her surprise, Eri hesitantly hugged back. "And you look so cute! Say, are you feeling better?"

"Mm-mm. I can come to the Culture Festival," she answered, pulling away.

"Seriously? That's great! Then that means you came here to get used to the agitation first, right?" The ginger grinned, ruffling the child's hair. "How 'bout I go with you?"

"Really?" Her eyes shone a little with childish glee. "T- that'd be nice…"

"Kicchan, aren't you supposed to be practicing with the band team, though?" then pointed out Izuku.

"Actually, I need to go see Mei right now. I can come with you guys on the way there, though," she shrugged.

"No offense intended, but this is not the best of times to be working on adjustments for your hero costume, Kira-san," then pointed out Iida, frowning a little.

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that! It's just…" She lifted her left hand, showing the space left by the missing finger. "Can't exactly play well with only four fingers, you know? I was hoping she could make me a prosthetic."

He gaped for a second, before bowing deeply. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions!"

"Nan, don't sweat it. Anyway, shall we go? Izuku, you're in?"

"Well…" He glanced hesitantly to Ashido.

The pink girl shrugged. "We can take a break right now. Let's go have some tea!"

Everyone agreed, waving goodbye to the others, and the three students then started heading for the school. The closer they got and the more they could see numerous students running around with different tools and materials. Despite that day being a day off, everyone was working extra-hard on their events.

"Well, if it isn't Togata!"

They stopped as two third-years approached them. Eri instantly grabbed Kira's skirt, startled. The ginger simply stroke the girl's head in a comforting manner.

"A kid?" gasped one of the two seniors. "Togata, what did you do during your break!? Don't tell me you…"

Mirio simply smiled mysteriously, making the two panic a little. As she rolled her eyes, a flyer was suddenly shoved into her hands.

"This year's Class 3-A is killing it. You guys should come!" beamed the first third-year.

"Uh? Sure, it'd be nice."

They then went their separate ways. Pursuing on their way, the little group soon found themselves at the very heart of the agitation. It was rather loud, and there was a lot of people, so Kira held Eri's hand while the girl grabbed Mirio's pants, Izuku just behind them.

A gigantic dragon head suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Holy—" Kira cut herself off. " _—cow!_ What the…"

"Sorry…" Tetsutetsu suddenly appeared. He was the one holding the dragon. "Wait, it's Suttoki from Class A! And Midoriya too!"

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Kira groaned softly at the shrill voice. "Chitchatting in a place like this? You got that much time on your hands!?"

Rolling her eyes at Monoma's attitude, the ginger kneeled before Eri. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I- I thought it was the falling lady…"

"Oh, Ryukyu?"

"Oi, oi! You ignoring me!?" snapped Monoma. "You think that's okay!?"

"You guys are putting on some kind of live performance, I hear?" then remarked Awase, trying to change the subject.

"I wonder how that'll go!" taunted Monoma. "This time, I'll tell you straight up—"

"As if you've ever done anything else," grunted Kira.

"—we of Class B are gonna be better than you!" he announced tauntingly. " _Romeo, Juliet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: the Return of the Kings!_ Class B's completely original super fantasy play! Better get ready! We're gonna shame you to tears! I'll have a handkerchief for you when it happens-"

No longer in the mood to entertain his ego spree, Kira used the chomp move Kendo taught her during the training camp and swiftly knocked him out. The boy collapsed, a taunting sneer still hanging to his face.

"Wasn't that a little overboard?" sweatdropped Mirio.

"Not with that one," replied Awase, rolling his eyes. He twirled the bat he had been about to hit Monoma with. "Kendo's not here right now, so it's kind of hard to keep him in check."

"That's right, I saw her picture on another flyer…" mused the ginger. "What's she doing? Isn't she helping you with the play?"

"Actually, she's focusing on the Miss Con event," answered Tetsutetsu. He then lifted the fake dragon again. "Anyway, maybe not Monoma, but let's give it our all! Here we go!"

Awase helped him out, lifting part of the dragon with one hand and dragging the unconscious Monoma with the other. As the Class B students disappeared, Kira sighed.

 _They sure are an interesting bunch…_

"Sensei didn't say a single word to us about Miss Con," then remarked Izuku, startled.

"Speaking of Miss Con… That's right! She's also fired up this year!" exclaimed Mirio.

"She?"

* * *

Apparently, Nejire had ended up in second place the year before and was competing once again that year. They passed by the studio to say hi, surprising the older girl with Eri's presence. After wishing her good luck, they then headed for the Development Studio. It was full of students working on different inventions. After all, the Support Department would be in the spotlight during the Culture Festival.

"All of the grades hold a technology exhibition together!" explained Mirio.

"I know this one! They always get media attention every year!" gasped Izuku.

"That's right!"

"Holy—" Kira choked, spinning around. _"—plastic bag!_ Mei!?"

"The Culture Festival is the Support Team's moment to shine!" beamed the pink-haired girl. She slung an arm around Kira's shoulders. "Kira! Fantastic of you to drop by!"

"Mei, you're dirty!" protested the ginger, trying to pull away. "Ugh, you're covered in grease…"

"Getting in the tub is a waste of time!" replied the girl, grinning. She let the ginger go, before gesturing to something behind her. "Take a look at my adorable baby, child number 202!"

"Whoa," whistled lowly Mirio.

"Amazing!" gasped Izuku.

"The ideas keep on gushing forth! It's so exciting!" cheered the pink-haired teen. "For the Hero Department, the Sports Festival was already the second place to garner attention. But! This time, it's us that have been given the opportunity to be the main attraction!" She hit her gigantic robot proudly. "A ton of companies will get a careful look at my little child! I better rear him to not be shy! But more importantly, how have the iron soles been doing? What about the gantlets? If anything ever comes up, please let me know, ASAP!"

 _Well, I was starting to feel a little bad to ask for help when she's obviously busy, but if she's asking for it…_

"Actually, I need your help, Mei," she admitted, a little sheepishly.

"Ooh? I'm all ears!" grinned excitedly the girl.

"Well, you see…"

Unsure of how to explain it, she showed her her left hand. The inventor's eyes widened as she instantly noticed the missing finger. Then, they started sparkling.

"You want me to work something out after all? Wonderful! Though, I really have to know what happened for you to lose your finger."

"Some trouble during my internship. It's obviously not coming back, and so I was hoping if you could build me some sort of prosthetic? I'm not sure if it's your thing, and I'd understand if you don't have the time—"

"Nonsense! Come, come, let me see what I can do! I already drew a few prototypes anyway! I knew you'd come around!"

"Right…"

Kira trailed off as a sizzling sound started echoing from inside Hatsume's creation. She took a step back, wary, as smoke started escaping. Then, the top exploded. There were numerous cries from the other students, who started complaining about how Hatsume was _still_ making a mess, and Kira wasted no time in evacuating the room with her friends and Eri. Once outside, she let out a breathless laugh.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll have to leave you for now," she apologized. She cringed a little when another explosion was heard from inside the room. "Need that prosthetic, you know?"

"… you're leaving?"

The ginger blinked at Eri's question, before smiling softly and kneeling before her.

"Don't worry, I'll come and say goodbye, okay? I promise. For now, you should go and have some more fun with the boys," proposed the fiery teen.

The white-haired child nodded mutely, and Kira ruffled her hair, before rising back to her feet. She waved goodbye, before turning around to face the door of the Support Department. Students were still cursing loudly inside.

 _Maybe I should wait for a more opportune time,_ she sweatdropped.

Before she could even think of running away, though, the door slammed open and Hatsume grabbed her by the forearm.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Before she could protest, Kira was dragged back inside.

* * *

Once Hatsume was done with taking her measurements and requests, Kira managed to escape the Support Department. As promised, she rushed to the gates so that she'd be able to say goodbye properly.

On her way out, she almost ran into someone.

"Sorry—Oh, Shoto!"

"You seem in a hurry," he remarked, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, I promised Eri-chan I'd say goodbye," replied the ginger.

"I see. You should probably hurry back to the dorms soon, though. Bakugo is quite… pissed, that you missed the entire practice."

"He's really into it, uh?" sweatdropped the ginger. She then shook her head. "Well, it was either that, or I couldn't play at all. He'll just have to suck it up."

"I guess. Hatsume-san will be able to create a prosthetic for you, then?"

"She said she could. I just hope she won't try to hide guns inside."

The dual-haired boy lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at that, unsure if she was joking, but the dread in the ginger's eyes proved the contrary. Shaking his head, he then patted her shoulder.

"You should probably keep going. Last I've seen, Midoriya was heading to the gates with the girl."

"Damn it!" She instantly took off. "See ya later!"

She was gone in the blink of an eye. Shoto chuckled a little, before pursuing on his way.

* * *

.

.

"Eri-chan!"

The little girl gasped, stopping in her tracks as the ginger suddenly reached her. She had been about to leave, so Kira really got there in the nick of time.

"You came…"

"Well, I promised, didn't I?" grinned the fiery girl. "And I _always_ keep my promises, Eri-chan. Anyway, will you come to the Festival after all?"

"… Aa. I want to see… where everyone's efforts will lead," admitted the child. "Will you dance like Deku?"

"Actually, I'll be playing music. I _can't_ promise it'll be good, but…" Kira grinned a little. "I can promise I'll try my best to make you smile. Look forward to it, okay?"

At that, the girl's eyes sparkled. "I will!"

It wasn't a smile, but it was close. Nodding, the ginger then waved as the child finally left the school grounds. Once the car could no longer be seen, Kira headed back towards the dorms.

 _And now, to deal with Spikey…_

* * *

.

.

Exactly a week had passed since that day. Kira had done what she could when they practiced, but she still hadn't heard a word from Hatsume. In the meantime, she focused on learning the chord progression. It wasn't easy, considering she never even held a guitar before, but she was making progress.

Plus, Kaminari was worst then her, so it wasn't that bad.

Kira was now out for her usual morning job when the bushes to her left suddenly shifted. Stopping in her tracks, the ginger tensed, ready to set the whole thing aflame… when she spotted familiar pink hair.

"Mei?"

"Oh, Kira!" grinned the girl, getting out of the bushes. She had twigs and leaves entangled in her hair, but she smiling as widely as usual. "Just the one I was looking for! I just finished with your prosthetic!"

"For real!? That was fast…"

"I passed entire nights working on it!" admitted the other teen, scratching the back of her head. "I was so excited to get started! Anyhow, let's go and test it! We still have two hours before classes start!"

"R- right!"

* * *

As per usual, Kira arrived late to class. This time, though, she had a good excuse and, as she went to take her seat, everyone noticed the metallic-looking finger that now replaced the one she had lost. Once class was over, they all gathered around her desk to get a better look at it.

"That's so cool!"

"It looks almost real, uh?"

"Can you move it?"

"Can't believe she did that so fast…"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mei really is amazing," grinned Kira, showing it off. She flexed each of her fingers, the prosthetic obeying her commands. "She managed to connect it to the nerves so I can control it much like a normal finger."

"Nerves?" echoed Uraraka, paling a little. "You mean…"

"Cutting it off would pretty much be like losing the real once," confirmed the ginger, cringing a little. "And it was a real _bitch_ to put on, seriously. Recovery Girl actually helped us out with that part. But hey, I've got my finger back! Worth the shot, wasn't it?"

"It's metal, though," then pointed out Shoto. Many of the students tensed a little, but he ignored them. "Hagane might use it against you."

"Nope!" replied the teen, a tad too cheerfully. "Not metal! Or at least, not the kind he can control. It's an allow created specifically by Mei, so all's good on that front!"

The boy nodded in understanding, and the rest of the class exhaled in relief when understanding the subject wasn't as touchy as they feared. Kira chuckled a little at that, before looking back to her prosthetic. She couldn't feel anything with it, obviously, but she could still use it. It was just as if her finger had gone numb, as simply as that.

It was much, much better than what she had expected, though. So, far from complaining, she quickly returned to reassuring her classmates.

* * *

Playing was much easier, now. She had to adapt, obviously, but the music wasn't that hard to learn, to begin with. However, she soon came to realize that her prosthetic needed actual care. Each morning, she had to make sure it was well oiled, and she had to keep it clean too, which wasn't an easy feat. She also needed to be careful and always check if there ever was a sign of infection.

Sometimes, there would be ghost pains. However, she easily managed to ignore them. They weren't as bad as losing her whole arm after all—

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"Come in!"

The door opened, letting enter Shoto. He took a moment to look at the pictures on the walls, before shaking his head and walking toward her. She blinked as he stopped next to her desk.

"Jiro asked me to bring you those papers," he then informed, offering her said papers. "Something about the music, I think…"

"Oh, thanks!" She took them, grateful. "Though, she could have just texted me and I would have come downstairs…"

"I volunteered," he admitted.

"Uh?"

"I… wished to see you. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk much since we started working on the Culture Festival," he pointed out, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

"Oh… Well, we can always have a spar, right?" she proposed, getting up. She beamed at the boy. "How 'bout now? I need to take a break anyway."

"I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"Shoto, you're my friend," she cut him off, rolling her eyes as she went to grab her sports bag. "Your feelings are more important than some homework. Plus, I feel like my mind is turning to jelly right now, so I seriously need to stop."

At that, a small smile stretched his lips. "Very well. I'll go grab my things and meet you downstairs."

"Sure thing!"

He left the room and, as soon as the door closed, Kira sighed heavily. She had been so focused on everything that was happening, she had started neglecting her friends. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was one of the rare to whom Shoto had actually, truly opened up. He was slowly starting to grow closer to the rest of their classmates, but she was still his kind-of first friend at the school.

 _Of course he'll feel bad if I don't spend enough time with him. What was I thinking? He would have probably started blaming himself, wondering if he did something wrong…_

The more she thought it over, the more she realized that it wasn't only Shoto. In fact, she hadn't hung out much with all of her friends. Of course, everyone was focused on the Culture Festival, and there had been the internships before, but those were just excuses.

They were there for her, always were. She needed to be there for them, too.

* * *

.

.

"Gotcha!"

Panting a little, Kira grinned in victory as she managed to pin Shoto down. Straddling his waist, holding his wrists down, she couldn't help but feel a little confused despite all.

"You were distracted," she pointed out, tilting her head. "Why?"

"I…" There was a very, very faint red on his cheeks. For some reason, he was avoiding her eyes. "I got distracted. Don't worry."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" she insisted, letting his wrists go. "You know you can tell me anything, right?.

He straightened up. "I know… that…"

He trailed off, his breath ghosting over her face.

 _Wait. Breath?_

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized their proximity. She was still sitting on him, and his face was barely a few centimeters away from hers. Frozen in place, her mind was working fast. Should she move? Apologize? Do as if nothing happened?

 _Awkward, awkward, awkward—GET UP ALREADY!_

She quickly got back on her feet, backing away a little. "S- sorry about that!"

"It's fine," he coughed in his fist, still not looking at her. He rose back up, and he offered a tentative smile at her. "Up for another round?"

The ginger relaxed. Why had she panicked all of sudden? It was _Shoto._ He wouldn't be able to see an awkward situation even if it smacked him in the face. So, taking her stance, she grinned.

"Bring it!"

* * *

.

.

"Stop your damn adlibs!"

"Stop playing the wrong note!"

"Guys, stop fighting…" sweatdropped Jiro. "Come on, we don't have that much time left, we need to get in tune…"

"Say that to that asshole," scoffed Kira. "He keeps— _damn it!_ Spikey cut one of my strings!"

"I didn't do anything!" protested the bomber.

"Not you, the cat!" she groaned. "Ugh, I really should have chosen better names…"

While Katsuki muttered under his breath, the ginger placed down the guitar, clicking her tongue. Seriously, it was the third time in a week!

"Hey, Kira?"

She glanced at Kaminari, who was eyeing her instrument. "What is it?"

"Your strings seem a little… oily? I don't really know how to put it, but…"

"What?"

Confused, the ginger took a better look… before seeing what he was talking about. The strings of her guitar were glinting under the light, some sort of oily liquid covering it.

"That would be why my fingers keep slipping…" She facepalmed. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Nothing new!" called Katsuki, beating a few times on his drums.

"Shut it Spikey! Ugh, I'll to talk to Mei about that…"

Well, at least she knew why she kept making the wrong notes, now.

* * *

.

.

Kira exhaled deeply as they finally stopped running, just at the stairs of the dormitories. She had left earlier with Shoto for a light jog, to try and blow off some steam. They didn't have as much training since most of their attention was focused on the Sports Festival. So, to balance, they did whatever physical activity they could whenever an opportunity arose. Gulping down some water, the ginger turned to her friend, about to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat as she watched him run a hand through his hair, small pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead.

Now that she paid attention, she realized that he was… rather handsome. Not that she hadn't seen it before, the other girls mentioned it all the time, but she actually _saw_ it. Feeling her throat go dry, she started drinking some more, unable to tear her eyes away as he took off his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder.

 _Damn, didn't really think about it before, but he's actually got nice abs—_

The fiery teen instantly spat out the water still in her mouth.

 _What the fuck am I thinking!?_

"Kira?" he frowned, finally looking at her.

"I- I'm fine!" she coughed, avoiding his eyes. "Drank- drank too fast."

He nodded, before tossing her his towel. She offered him a sheepish smile, feeling the blood burning in her cheeks, and quickly dried the water dripping from her mouth. As she did so, she couldn't help but catch the familiar scent.

 _He smells like peppermint…_

Shaking her head, she quickly gave it back, feeling a little dizzy. What was going on with her? Why was she reacting so weirdly? It was _Shoto,_ her _friend…_

 _God, I need more sleep._

* * *

.

.

Two days later, Kira was about to enter the common bathrooms to take a shower when the door swung open, letting out Shoto. She blinked for a second, startled, before realizing she had been about to enter the wrong bathroom.

 _Damn, wouldn't that have been a weird situation…_

"Wrong door," she laughed, sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that…"

Shoto wasn't wearing a short.

He wasn't wearing any pants either. Just a towel tied around his waist. His hair was still wet, too.

 _Damn—NO! BAD BRAIN!_

"So- sorry!"

Mortified, the ginger almost slipped, before quickly disappeared into the right bathroom, leaving a somewhat amused dual-haired boy behind her.

Seeing her so easily embarrassed was as entertaining as ever.

* * *

.

.

For the few days that passed, Kira couldn't really think straight whenever she was around the other boy. Her mind kept on noticing the smallest things, like how he always leaned on his left hand –probably because it was warm- or how he smiled often when watching their classmates. She liked his smiles. It suited him better than that blank expression he had been wearing when they first entered U.A—

 _Not the point!_ She shook her head, stopping before a room that wasn't hers. _I need to do something about… whatever's happening! Hell, he almost got me with my own move yesterday!_

So, gulping a little, Kira knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it swung open, revealing Ashido.

"Oh, Suki-chan!" she beamed. "Come on in!"

The ginger did as told, biting her lower lip as the pink girl closed the door behind her. Her friend then jumped on her bed, grinning.

"So, what can I do for you?"

 _How do I start this…?_

"… remember that promise I made to you…? Before the License Exam…?"

Ashido stared for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, deep in thoughts. Then, as if a light bulb had just lightened in her eyes, she snapped her fingers.

"Oh my gosh! For real!?" She grabbed Kira, forcing her to sit on the bed with her. "Who is it? Who is it!?"

"I- I don't know! I mean, I know, but I don't know if it's that and I don't know what to do and—"

"Who?"

"Shoto!" she blurted out. She slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, God…"

Ashido was smiling so brightly Kira thought she would go blind.

"This is awesome! You're in love with—"

"No!" protested the girl, blushing deeply. "Nothing like that! I- I think I just… I don't know, okay?"

"Don't know what?"

"How I feel! What I should do! What's going on! _Everything!"_ Annoyed, the ginger grabbed the nearest pillow and hid her face in it. "Ashi-chan, what's happening to me?"

The black-eyed girl scratched the back of her head for a moment, before sighing, though she was still smiling. Obviously, she was amused by the whole situation.

"Suki-chan… How do you feel when Todoroki-kun's around?"

"Safe," instantly answered the girl. She bit her lower lip, tightening her grip on the pillow. "Happy?"

"Why?"

"He's nice…? He's really sweet, and he's a great friend too… But it's not the same as with you or like with Izuku or anyone else…" Kira breathed in deeply. "He's fun and really supportive and he helped me so much…"

"And he's cute?" Ashido's grin widened even more, if possible.

"Yeah…"

"You like being with him?"

"Of course!"

"You want to be with him more?"

"I guess…"

"He makes your heart beat faster?"

"All the time."

"You blush?"

"Too much, to be honest."

"You seek more physical contact?"

"I… I think so…?"

"You wanna kiss him?"

"Yeah—NO!" Kira's eyes widened in horror. "Yes! No! _I don't know!"_

At her panicked state, Ashido did the only thing she could do in such a situation, and what any true friend would have done: she started laughing.

"T- this is precious!" she gasped, tears in her eyes. "Suki-chan, you're so _whipped!"_

"I'm not! I don't…" No matter how she struggled to fight it, it was in vain. "Damn it… Okay! Okay, let's go with hypotheticals, alright? If, _hypothetically,_ I actually had a crush on Shoto –again, hypothetically!- then why now? Why so suddenly?"

"Suddenly?" her friend snorted. "Suki-chan, you've been flirting for _months._ Ever since the Sports Festival, _at least._ Everybody could see it!"

"We weren't… Fine! Fine, even if we were –which was _not_ the case!-, then what?" Kira threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Why _now?"_

"You've been more focused on training ever since the Sports Festival," shrugged Ashido. "And you had your own issues to deal with. Though now, everyone's working together on the Culture Festival, and you've kind of taken a break from training, so maybe it helped you see things that had always been there, you know?"

"… but I was blinded by my own ambitions."

It left a bittersweet taste on her tongue. That's what her brother had told her, back at the training camp. How when she focused on her goals, she became completely blind about the rest…

"Now what, though? What do I do now?" sighed the ginger.

"I thought those were hypotheticals?" teased Ashido.

"They are! Everything is! It's not…" There was a headache coming her way, she could feel it. "It's nothing like that. It won't ever _be_ like that. I've got too many things to focus on right now, too many problems, and I can't force him to deal with that. Frankly, he deserves better."

Ashido frowned at that, all amusement vanishing. "Kira—"

"Don't." Shaking her head, the ginger got up and made her way to the door. She offered a smile at her friend, though it was too big, too stretched. "Thanks. I see a lot clearer now."

And she was gone before Ashido could stop her.

* * *

Kira needed some air. After her talk with the pink girl, she couldn't think straight, couldn't make up her mind. There were still so many questions but she was still in denial so it really wasn't helping her case. Breathing in deeply, the ginger sat down on the stairs to clear her mind.

She had been stretching her hand to make sure it was working well, enjoying the fresh air of the night and trying to ignore the whole situation that had just arisen when her muscles suddenly cramped. Stifling a pained gasp, she harshly bit her lower lip, drawing some blood. The door behind her suddenly opened, letting none other than the source of her troubles come out. She tried to greet him but could offer a pained cringe.

"Are you all right?" he frowned as he stopped before her.

"'M'fine, just a cramp…" she grunted. She winced as the pain became more pronounced. "Ugh, I hate those…"

"Here, let me."

Shoto sat beside her, gently grabbing her hand. Before she could react, he started massaging it. Much to her surprise… he was fairly good at it.

 _This is ridiculous… Why am I reacting like that? It's Shoto, damn it! He's my friend! Nothing more…_

After a minute or so, the pain vanished and she could move again.

"Wow." She flexed her fingers, in awe. "That's some magic alright. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My mother showed me during one of my visits," he answered, a soft smile gracing his lips at the memory.

"Right, you started seeing her again, uh?" remembered the ginger. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing well." He blinked suddenly, as if remembering something. "She wants to meet you."

"She wants to meet me?" she repeated, a tad confused. "Why?"

 _No good no good abort ABORT—_

He simply shrugged, making her chuckle a little, though it was more nervousness than anything else as her earlier conversation with Ashido replayed quickly in her head.

 _Wait, he's still holding my hand…!_

Red spread on her cheeks like wildfire. Her heart instantly picked up the pace as her eyes locked into his. After a few seconds of silence, she realized she was staring, and she pulled away promptly, jumping to her feet.

"Thanks for the help! I- I should go get some rest, now, see ya tomorrow!"

And she was gone before he could reply. She darted through the mess hall, jumped into the elevator, and exhaled deeply once the doors closed. Leaning against the wall, she let her head hit it lightly.

"What am I doing…?" she groaned. At the moment, she had panicked, freaked out by everything that had just happened, but now… "Poor Shoto, he must be so confused…"

But then again, so was she. The more she thought it over and the more she realized her friend had been right all along. As she finally reached her room, she quickly closed the door and let herself fall on her bed, slamming a pillow over her face to muffle a frustrated scream.

 _I… have a crush on Todoroki Shoto. How deep in shit am I!?_

* * *

.

.

Two more weeks passed. Almost in the blink of an eye, it was time for the Culture Festival. Or rather, it was the day before. Kira had decided to ignore… whatever was happening, to focus on the task at hands. She believed in what she told Ashido: she couldn't be in a relationship right now, even less with Shoto, of all people.

Both of them had a lot of issues. She couldn't be certain she wouldn't end up hurting him without meaning too, that she'd be able to help him, that it would actually work out and not end in pain for the both of them—

No. No, she couldn't do it.

So, keeping her mouth shut, she made Ashido promise not to tell anyone else. The pink girl had agreed, though she obviously didn't agree with her decision. It didn't really matter, though. The ginger knew that, if she didn't act on it and simply let time do its work, this whole crush mess would end soon enough. It was just a silly thing happening because she was finally starting to act like a real fifteen-years-old, nothing more.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ she chided herself. _Focus! The Festival is tomorrow, you need to up your game, girl!_

The whole A-Class was now in the Gamma Gym for some last-minute practice.

"I'm starting to get nervous," mumbled Yaoyorozu, just next to her.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be great, Momo-chan," assured the fiery teen, stretching her fingers.

She had adjusted rather well to the prosthetic, and she often forgot it wasn't actually her finger. Mei had made some adjustments about the oil problem, but she now had to wear a special glove to be sure it wouldn't cause more troubles.

 _It'll be fine—_

The doors of the Gamma Gym suddenly slammed open, letting enter Hound Dog, who growled at them.

"Isn't it _grrr_ nine already!? Students are _bark bark bark_ only allowed in here until nine! Get outta here _grrr!"_

"YES SIR!"

Terrified, the students quickly returned to the dorms.

* * *

 _11:35_

"I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"Shut up!" Using her chomp move, Kira swiftly knocked out Kaminari. "Damn, some people _are_ sleeping, you know?"

"Urgh…"

Most students went to sleep, but a few were still in the mess hall, unable to go get some rest. They were too excited for the Culture Festival.

"I wonder if everyone else will enjoy this as much as we hope," remarked Iida, thoughtful.

"I don't think you should think about it that way," however replied Jiro. "Feeling shy or nervous won't do us any good. We just have to enjoy ourselves once we get on that stage."

"W- weren't you the one who was super shy…?" pointed out Kaminari, swaying a little in place. "Damn it, Kira, that was harsh…"

The ginger shrugged. "You asked for it."

"Oh, the rope is getting frayed!" suddenly exclaimed Izuku.

He was sitting at the table with Aoyama. They were taking care of the blond's safety measures but, obviously, it wasn't all that safe anymore.

"Uwah, we've worn it out from practicing too much," mused Aoyama. "It's proof of our friendship!"

"Yeah… No, this is dangerous," frowned the green-haired boy. "Sorry I didn't notice earlier…"

"Why don't you ask Yaoyorozu to make one?" proposed Kaminari.

"Yaomomo already went to sleep!" protested Ashido. "Don't treat her like a toolbox!"

"Don't you treat me like a battery charger!?" protested the blond.

"That's a double-standard for ya," wisely pointed out Mineta.

"I'll buy one, first thing in the morning," assured Izuku. "I was the one who didn't check, after all… I have morning training anyway and, incidentally, I also have some other stuff I want to buy."

"Wait, aren't we on at ten? But the stores open around nine, don't they?" pointed out Kira.

"The home center that's fifteen minutes from U.A. opens at around eight 'o clock," answered the green-haired boy.

"That's cutting it pretty close," remarked Kirishima. "Anyway, we should all probably hit the sack now. Big day tomorrow!"

"It's going to be awesome!" cheered the ginger, stretching her arms. "But you're right, we should get some sleep. We gotta be at our best tomorrow!"

The others nodding in agreement, everyone started heading for the elevator. Kira took her time as she glanced outside, thinking back to Eri. Frankly, she had missed the little girl.

 _I hope she'll like our dance… I hope I'll be able to see her smile after all…_

"Kira."

The ginger startled, snapping her eyes at Shoto. He was staring right at her, his hands shoved in his pockets, barely two meters away. Looking around, Kira realized everyone else was already gone.

 _Not good!_

"Can I help with anything, Shoto?" she asked, trying to stay natural.

"I just need to know… Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Uh?"

"For the last two weeks, you've been avoiding me. I understand that you were busy preparing for the Culture Festival, but it went… beyond that." His eyes lowered a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Please, if I did anything wrong—"

The fiery teen moved before she could think. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, she exhaled deeply.

"No!" she protested. "No, God, you didn't do anything…"

"Then… why?" he asked, hesitantly hugging back.

"I've got… a lot on my mind." She didn't want to lie, but what could she say? "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"You didn't hurt me. I was merely worried," he admitted, finally relaxing. "You often get in trouble and you rarely talk about it, so of course I'd end up worrying…"

"I'm not _that_ bad…" she mumbled, though both knew she was lying at that point.

He chuckled a little. "If you say so. Though… you know I'll always listen to you, right? If you need to talk—"

"It's not something I can talk about," she blurted out. _What!? What am I saying? Shut up already!_ "Not… to you, at least." _SHUT UP!_

"Why?" he frowned. "Why not me?"

"I…" She pulled away from him a little. It was getting harder and harder to keep her mouth shut. Like what, secrets never stayed buried for long after all. "I can't tell you! I'm sorry, but I can't! If I do… If I _do_ tell you, then everything's gonna change and I'm… I'm not ready to face another wall yet. _I can't handle it,_ okay? There's already too much going on, and I won't be able to handle it if things go badly because I just couldn't keep my damn feelings in check—"

She was cut off as Shoto's lips suddenly met hers. Her eyes widened and she froze, not knowing what to do. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her in place, and her mind went completely blank. After a few seconds, the boy pulled away, though he didn't let her go.

"Shoto…"

"I'm sorry. I don't… I couldn't stop myself any longer." His grip tightened a little. "I know it is selfish of me, but… _this_ is my secret. _This_ is what has been distracting me for the last few weeks, _this_ is what has been on my mind for all this time. I wasn't planning on telling you anything, I _knew_ you weren't ready for this, you told me yourself… But at least now, you can talk. Don't be scared to tell me anything, even if you're afraid it might change things between us… Because they already did, and it's my fault, and I'm sorry but at least you won't have to carry that burden anymore—"

This time, it was Kira who cut him off. Somewhat caught up in the moment, she hesitantly met his lips. At first surprised, he then relaxed and finally released her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, the ginger placed her forehead against his, and their eyes met.

" _That's_ my secret. _That's_ what's been distracting me, _that's_ what's been on my mind for all this time. And I'm the one who's sorry— for not seeing earlier how you actually felt."

There was a moment of silence. None let the other go, still trying to wrap their minds around what had just happened.

"Why didn't you say it before?" he then asked.

"I couldn't," she replied, closing her eyes. She let her head fall against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was a little faster than normal, which made her smile despite everything. "I told you, I was worried it'd only cause more problems for both of us, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you over something so stupid… I told myself it'd go away, but it just didn't and… I guess avoiding you was an unconscious attempt at making those feelings go away."

"What feelings?"

She gulped a little, not daring to look at him in the eyes again. "I don't know yet."

Much to her surprise, though, he simply chuckled. Then, his hands gently cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him again.

"It's alright," he stated. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. "We've got time, don't we?"

"I guess… But now what?" The ginger pulled away a little. "This… whatever this is, between us… If it doesn't work out after all, then will we still be able to be friends? Will things go back to the way they were? I don't want to hurt you, Shoto, I can't… I can't lose you…"

"You won't lose me," he instantly assured, taking a hold of her hand. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it _together._ We just… gotta give it a chance first. And if- if it really doesn't work, if you want to stop after all, then that won't stop us from being friends still. We still are despite _this,_ aren't we?"

He was so sincere, so earnest… and honestly, Kira was done holding back. She was worrying, but it was starting to exhaust her, and she just… she just wanted something _good,_ for once. She probably wouldn't get her happy ever after at the end of it all, but why should that stop her from enjoying the story until it reached that point?

 _I'm allowed some happiness too, damn it!_

So, deciding to be a little selfish for once, Kira squeezed his hand. "Right. Let's… let's try. We'll see where it gets us."

"Just a chance is all I'm asking for."

He smiled. Kira marvelled at how precious he actually looked for a second, before smiling back. They lightly kissed once again, though ended up butting their teeth together in their haste. They both pulled away, Kira laughing and Shoto's lips twitching in a small smirk.

"We'll probably have to work on that," she joked.

Nodding, he simply grabbed her hand again. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll bring you back to your room."

"Right."

As they started making their way upstairs with the elevator, Kira couldn't help but wonder if it really was a good idea after all. However, she didn't let the numerous 'what ifs?' scenarios get to her, simply pushing down the doubts.

She'd give this a chance.

She'd give _them_ a chance.

"Hey, Shoto?" The boy glanced at her as they stepped out of the elevator. "You know, I think you forgot something important."

"What thing?" he frowned, confusion swirling in his mismatched eyes.

She turned to face him as they reached her room, grinning. "You didn't ask me out, did you?"

His eyes widened in understanding before he chuckled. "Suttoki Kira, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Umh…" She brought a finger to her lips, before grinning cheekily. "I'll think about it!"

He rolled his eyes, making her laugh.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she agreed. The word felt foreign on her tongue but… it wasn't such a bad feeling. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Aa." He leaned forward, and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, before stepping back. "Goodnight, Kira."

On that, he turned his back to her and started heading back towards the elevator. The ginger watched him go, her cheeks as red as her eyes, before quickly entering the room and almost slamming the door behind her. She felt glad, light on her feet. She couldn't shake off the smile from her lips. She didn't know why but she just wanted to shout from the roof so that everyone could hear how happy she was right now.

 _Shoto…_ Her fingers ghosted over her lips. They were burning at the mere memory of his kisses. _God, what have I gotten into?_

She was still smiling as she went to sleep, though.

* * *

 **SO MUCH FLUFF! It's really not like me to write stuff like that, ah ah. However, I hope you're all satisfied with how they've finally found each other. I've never really been any good when it came to romantic scenes, so... Anyway, it's done.**

 **One chapter left (for now), guys! See you then!**


	37. The Culture Festival PART TWO

**Warning: Kira's language,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kira woke up the next day, it took her a while before remembering what had happened the night before. As soon as the memories came back, she tried to jump out of her bed, only for her feet to get tangled in the blankets. She fell off the bed, harshly hitting the floor.

"Ow…"

"Meow?"

Deku peered at her from the desk, tilting his head. Laughing a little, the ginger rose back to her feet, rubbing her rear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… I'm great, even!" She was smiling so much it almost hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. "Damn, I actually feel really good! Oh, and the Festival's today too, uh? I can't wait to get started!"

Glancing at her clock, she realized only two hours were left before the beginning of their event. So, quickly changing, she then grabbed her bag and the guitar before heading downstairs. She could guess everyone was pretty much awake by now, considering how excited they had been the day before.

 _Is Shoto awake yet? Probably, he's already up rather early… Wait, now that I think about it, I actually slept in!_ _Wow, the first time I woke so late in a while, too. I even missed my morning jog!_

The elevator opened, she stepped out and instantly found the mess hall plunged in utter _chaos._ Everyone was running around, trying to find whatever they needed, getting ready and yelling over each other.

 _Yup,_ she sweatdropped, going to sit on the couch. _Pretty excited indeed._

"Oh, morning, Suki-chan!" greeted Ashido.

"Good morning, Kira-chan!" exclaimed Yaoyorozu.

"Hi girls!"

"'Morning, Red One!"

"'Morning, Red Two!" She bumped his fist with hers. "Ready for the big day?"

"You can bet on it!" he grinned. "Let's do this, everyone!"

At that, the rest of the students cheered. She simply laughed. Everything seemed so… simple, all of sudden.

She was simply happy, and she had forgotten how good it felt.

"Wow, you sure are cheerful this morning," remarked Kaminari, a box of props in hands. "Anything happened?"

"I feel great!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. "I'm pumped! And I can't wait to see Eri-chan too! And…"

She then trailed off. Shoto obviously hadn't told anyone yet, else they'd all be teasing her mercilessly. Should she tell them? Or maybe he wanted to keep their relationship a secret? God knew their classmates could be a pain to handle, sometimes…

Looking around, she startled when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kira," greeted Shoto, half-smiling.

She could only smile back. "'Morning."

The ginger glanced around. Everyone was still kind of running around, not paying them any more attention.

"Say, what do we do about them?" she asked, in a lower tone. "Do you want to tell them, or…"

"WHERE'S MY SHIRT!?"

"Can someone help me with my hair?"

"We're missing a mike!"

"Fuck, I lost my other shoe!"

 _"_ _ARGH!"_

They both watched for a few more seconds the utter anarchy reigning in the dorms.

"Maybe… we should wait. At least until we're done with the show," he suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think they can handle the news in this state of mind," sweatdropped the fiery teen.

"Kira-chan!" suddenly exclaimed Jiro, already at the door. "The Band Team is going ahead to set up everything! You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a second!"

She grabbed her things, quickly making sure she had everything, before turning to Shoto and lightly kissing his cheek, while no one was paying attention.

"I'll see you later?"

"Later," he nodded.

Waving, the ginger then quickly headed outside, where the other four were already waiting for her. As they started heading for the gym, though, Kira found herself walking next to Katsuki. He seemed rather calm, for once, though she could guess he was merely keeping his energy for the show.

"So… you and Half-n-Half, uh?"

She stiffened, before sighing. "Don't say anything, please? Everyone's gonna freak out otherwise."

"Ain't that the truth," he snorted. "Though you're so fucking unsubtle, it's not even funny."

"We're planning on telling everyone _after_ the Festival," she huffed. "And God, I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation with _you_ , of all people."

He simply shrugged. They fell silent for a while until a somewhat, uncharacteristically heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"What about your brother?"

At that, the ginger narrowed her eyes. "What about him?"

"He's a psycho who pretty much believes he's _protecting_ you, of all things, or some shit like that. How'd you think he'd react knowing you've found yourself a boyfriend?"

"Badly," she snorted, a little bitterly. "You know what? When I first and last brought up the subject of having a boyfriend, he told me he'd kill the poor sap. At that time, I laughed. But now? Now, I don't really think he was joking anymore."

"Talked about it to Half-n-Half?"

"Not really. We only just… started everything. Like, litterally yesterday."

"Well, one way or another, it's not like he'll fucking care," grunted the blond, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He's fucking smitten with you, he'd go to hell and back if it meant he could stay with you."

"I seriously doubt it'd go that far. Anyhow, him and pretty much everyone else in the class is on his hit-list already. It won't change much." She hated to say it, she really did, but it was the truth despite all. "Or at least, I hope so."

Katsuki didn't answer. They fell silent for the rest of the way to the gym but, as they got there, Kira couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh.

"What?" he grunted.

"Nothing. Just… You do realize we've just had a civilized conversation about my relationship?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "You tell anyone and I'll fucking _kill_ you."

She simply laughed, going inside. "Sure you will, Spikey."

"I know where you sleep, Carrot!" he warned. "Don't tempt me!"

"I'll think about it!"

She laughed yet again as a few explosions followed, quickly running to find the other three, hoping they'd be enough to stop Katsuki from actually blasting her into oblivion.

* * *

.

.

They passed the next hour and a half setting everything up. They made last-minute adjustments, checked the safety measures a few times and re-read the whole plan at least twice.

Only one thing was missing, now.

"What do you mean, Izuku's not back!?"

"He left this morning, but he still out," frowned Kirishima. "We've tried calling him, but he's not answering his phone either…"

"Oh, God…" The ginger breathed in and out a few times. "What if something happened to him? What if he's hurt? What if…" _What if Ren showed up?_

"Kira, calmed down," frowned Kaminari, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. It's Midoriya we're talking about! He probably just got lost or sidetracked or something like that."

"I guess…"

"I can go wait at the entrance for him," then volunteered Aoyama, offering her some cheese while he was at it. "I'll bring his clothes too so that he can change quickly once he's back."

"That's… a good idea," agreed the ginger, accepting the treat. "Thanks, Aoyama-kun."

"No problem~!"

He then left the gym. Frowning, Kira grabbed her phone and dialed Izuku's number. However, just as the boys said, Izuku simply wasn't answering.

 _Izuku… You better be safe, got it!?_

* * *

.

.

There were many people, much more than planned. The whole gym was full, and Kira was growing both nervous and excited.

"I'm- I'm here! Sorry for worrying you!"

"Izuku!"

Relieved, Kira gave him a quick hug. He stiffened, and her eyes narrowed when she realized he was actually injured.

"Izuku? What happened?"

But he shook his head, glancing to their classmates. "Not now, Kicchan. I'm fine, okay? I'll tell you everything later."

"… all right. Don't push yourself too hard, though."

"I won't."

Accepting his answer, she then quickly left to go take her place with the other four members of the band. Grabbing her guitar, she then looked down at her left hand, which was covered in the special glove made by Mei.

She then clenched it tightly. _Tcha! Let's do this!_

* * *

The curtains opened. Silence fell upon the room as spotlights suddenly showed the students standing on the stage.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" yelled Katsuki.

That was the signal. Falling into the musical routine, Kira instantly started playing along with everyone else. She couldn't focus on whatever else was happening, the music blasting in her ears and her attention solely on the guitar in her hands. She could faintly hear the surprised exclamations, soon followed by cheers and whistles. She could feel the stage trembling under the noise and the moves of the Dance Team. Her blood was pumping fast in her veins, almost like when she was battling someone.

She loved it, every second of it.

 _It's time for the final,_ she suddenly realized. _Let's wrap this up!_

There were flashes of light and screams and the music was so damn loud but Kira just couldn't think straight, caught up in the flow. She was having a blast, and she could tell everyone was too.

"This is _awesome!"_

And for the first time in a very long time, Kira found herself truly forgetting about the rest of her problems.

* * *

.

.

The show was done. It had been a great success, the cheers at the making Kira's blood pump even faster. However, all of the students were soon brought down from their high as they found themselves forced to do the cleanup.

They ended up missing Class B's play, which was kind of a shame, though.

"Oh, look at Midoriya!" then pointed out Sero. "Is he getting scolded?"

The green-haired boy was standing farther away, facing All Might, Ectoplasm, and Hound Dog. The last one was growling and barking at him, thoroughly scolding him for something Kira had yet to know the nature of.

"Poor Izuku…" she sweatdropped.

"Yo! Nice job out there!"

"Oh, Mirio-sempai!" she greeted before her eyes fell on the person next to him. "Eri-chan! Izuku, come here!"

"Uh? Oh, Eri-chan!"

The boy quickly joined them, smiling lightly, and the ginger kneeled before the little girl.

"So? Did you like it, Eri-chan?"

"At first, I was scared because it was really loud," admitted the child, almost jumping in place. "But then everyone started dancing like 'hop, hop'! And then the light went 'FLASH' and Deku disappeared but everything got cold like 'WHOOSH' and then the light was spinning around and that lady's voice was like 'Waaa' and I- I said 'Waaa' too!"

 _She's smiling…_

Kira felt the tears rising to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, before bringing the little in a tight hug.

 _She's smiling… and it's beautiful._

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself," Kira replied, letting out a shaky laugh. "So, so glad…"

"And Kira-san was playing music too! It was really pretty!" added the girl, obviously excited. "Can I play music too?"

"Of course you can," smiled softly the ginger, pulling away. "Though how about we enjoy the rest of the Festival first?"

"Right!"

* * *

.

.

They passed the rest of the day visiting the rest of the events. Hado ended up winning the beauty contest, they ate a lot of food and sweets, and Kira even won a small stuffed, red bear for Eri. Everyone had a lot of fun, and Kira felt her chest swell with happiness each time she saw Eri smiling.

Knowing Chisaki's shadow was finally gone was like a weight lifted off her chest.

"Thanks a lot for today, it was fun!" exclaimed Izuku.

"… yeah."

Unfortunately, it was time for Eri to leave. The little girl obviously wanted to stay, but it was getting late and the Culture Festival was over now.

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart," chuckled the hotheaded teen, patting the child's head. "We'll see each other soon, okay? I promise."

"Really?"

"Really really."

That earned a small, very small smile from the kid, but she obviously wasn't all that convinced yet.

"Eri-chan, look at me," then asked Izuku, crouching to her level. He then extended something to her. "Surprise!"

"A candy apple!" gasped Mirio. "Were they selling those!? I looked everywhere!"

"Well, after I looked at the program, I thought they might not have any, so when I was out shopping I bought all the ingredients, which was easy enough, aside from actually making them! The only thing the convenience store didn't have was the food coloring, so I borrowed some from Sato-kun," explained the green-haired boy.

The small girl took a careful bite from the apple, and her eyes instantly started sparkling in delight.

"It's so sweet…"

"I'll make more for you, then," promised Izuku, smiling. "Look forward to that!"

"Hm!"

Now happy again, the girl waved cheerfully at the two students, before leaving with Aizawa-sensei and Mirio, a candy apple in one hand and a red teddy bear in the other. As they took place in the car that would take her back to the hospital, the senior couldn't help but smile as he watched the little girl staring happily at the toy while she ate her candy apple.

"So, what are you going to call it?" he then asked.

"Call it?"

"Don't you want to give it a name?" he proposed.

The child thought it over for a while. Then, her face broke into a bright smile.

"Her name's Spitfire!"

* * *

.

.

"Whew, that was en eventful day alright!" sighed happily Kira, stretching lazily on the couch.

"I had so much fun!" agreed Ashido.

"And we absolutely killed it with our event," added Kirishima, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell yeah!"

Laughing, the three of them bumped fists together.

"Kira," then called Shoto, appearing from nowhere. "Are you coming?"

"Yup! Just give me a sec!"

"Going?" echoed Kaminari, looking from to the other. "Going where?"

"Training, duh," the ginger replied, rolling her eyes. She finished gathering her things and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Now that the Culture Festival's over, we're going back to normal classes, aren't we? Gotta keep in shape!"

"You guys are absolute monsters," sweatdropped Mineta.

"No! This is a fine example of how students in the Hero Course of U.A. should act!" exclaimed loudly Iida. "Truly a wonderful dedication! However, do not forget the curfew!"

"Sure thing, Class Rep!"

She bid goodnight to her friends, knowing most would already be in their rooms by the time they got back. After what, she quickly followed Shoto outside. As they started heading for the gym, Kira's hand found the boy's.

"Had a nice day?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I had fun," she nodded. "Eri-chan was smiling too… Honestly, I think it was the best day of my life since…"

She didn't finish, but Shoto knew what she was talking about. So, simply tightening his hold to show comfort, he left her in her thoughts. She knew he was there if she needed to talk, and so she would if she needed to.

After a few minutes, she exhaled deeply.

"I'm worried about Ren."

"Why?"

"I… All of you are potential targets, what with being my friends and all. But now… now that we're together, I'm afraid it might single you out," she admitted. "He said some things before… and I don't want you to be in danger because of me—"

"Kira, I can defend myself," he assured, confident. "And I understand your worries, but there's nothing we can do about it. There's nothing _you_ can do about it. You can't stop yourself from living just because he's around."

"I know. I know that. I just… can't stop worrying."

"Then I'll make you stop," he retorted.

At that, she snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"That was _so_ cheating."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You distracted me!" Kira accused. "Not fair!"

An amused smirk twisted his lips. "Did I?"

"Y- you _kissed_ me! Of course it distracted me!"

"Well, as the saying goes: all's fair in love and war," he replied, somewhat smugly.

She huffed. She wasn't bitter about losing their spar, she wasn't that petty, but she _was_ embarrassed. Hell, they had only started seeing each other the day before, after all. While she was a rather touchy-feely person, kissing was on another level.

But, well, he kept his word after all: he _did_ make her stop worrying, or at least for the time of their spar.

As they reached the dorms, Shoto stopped her. His hand sliding up her cheek, he leaned in and lightly kissed her, before pulling back.

"Forgive me?" He was way too smug about it.

"Ugh, as if I could be mad at you."

She kissed him again. Her heart was beating fast, she could feel a few sparks flying from her fingers—

"What the hell!?"

 _Of fucking course._

The couple turned to Mineta, who was standing in the doorway and gaping at them, obviously in shock. Having heard him, though, Ashido, Kaminari, Uraraka, Shoji, and Kirishima quickly showed up.

"What is it, Mineta?"

"They- they- they- they were _KISSING!"_

…

…

…

"WHAT!?"

 _Oh, God…_

* * *

.

.

They passed the following hour trying to ward off their friends, who kept bugging them for details and whatnot. Kira tried more than once to escape, so Kirishima ended up sitting on her back to stop her from running. It's only when he became distracted by Ashido's happy squeals that the ginger managed to shove him off and make a run for it. Grabbing Shoto while she was at it, she dragged him away without a second thought.

The elevator doors closed just as Kaminari was reaching them. There was a distinct 'THUMP' as he collided into the doors before the elevator started going up. Letting out a breathless laugh, the fiery teen leaned against the wall, an hand over her heart.

"Damn, they're intense… Shoto?" She tilted her head as he suddenly loomed over her. "What—"

He leaned in, kissing her. It was deeper than the ones before, with her back pressed against the wall of the elevator, and she instantly felt all worries being blown from her mind. One of his hands was behind her head, stopping it from hitting the wall, which made her smile in the kiss.

 _So careful…_

'DING'

The doors slid open, revealing none other than Katsuki. He blinked a few times as Kira instantly pulled away, blushing deeply.

"Fuck, do that in your damn room!" scowled the blond.

"S- sorry!"

She gave a quick peck on Shoto's cheek before dashing her room, not daring to look back. As soon as she closed her door behind her, she slid to the floor, hiding her face in her hands.

"Why him, of all people…" Seriously, she'd never hear the end of it now that Katsuki found them in such a position.

"Meow!"

"Oh, Deku…" The small cat climbed on her to lick her nose. "Aw, you're cute. But I'm fine, really! Just… easily embarrassed."

She let out a small laugh at that, petting his head, and Shiro suddenly dropped on her shoulder. Too used to his sudden apparitions by now, the teen simply scratched his ears, not startled in the slightest.

"Who knows, maybe things are looking up," she remarked softly. "Maybe it'll get better, after all…"

Something suddenly dropped on her balcony. Kira tensed, she didn't see what it was, nor where it came from. Wary, she slowly got back to her feet and headed to the glass door. Looking through it, she spotted _something_ on the balcony, but couldn't see clearly what it was.

 _Well, can't leave that here either._

Careful, the ginger stepped out. She frowned when realizing it was a paper, all scrunched up. She looked around, unsure, before picking it up. She relaxed when noticing it was covered with some ice, probably to make it heavier so that it wouldn't be blown off by the wind. She went back inside before quickly unfolding it and reading the two words written on it.

 _Goodnight._

"Shoto…?"

It was his writing, she could tell, but…

"God, he's such a dork," she snorted.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly texted him her answer.

 **"** **Shoto, you scared the crap out of me! But it's sweet, so thanks. Also, sorry for leaving so quickly."**

\- **Kira**

After a few seconds, she received his answer.

 **"** **I'm sorry for scaring you. I couldn't find my phone until you texted me. And it's fine, I know how you get when you're embarrassed."**

\- **Shoto**

Her cheeks turned a light pink at that and she quickly typed her answer.

 **"** **Whatever. Meditation tomorrow?"**

\- **Kira**

 **"** **Of course. Goodnight."**

\- **Shoto**

 **"** **Goodnight!"**

\- **Kira**

Kira felt warm, giddy. As she laid down in her bed to turn in for the night, she found herself hoping things would stay like that for much, much longer.

* * *

 **Well... That's it, peolpe. As said in the previous chapter, this one was the last. Until the new season has come out (meaning until the manga has advanced further), I won't post any new chapter, so you can now consider this story officially on hiatus. I'm very sorry to put it on pause like that, I feel really bad, and even more so considering on many people seem to genuinely enjoy it, but there's simply no helping it. In the meantime, I hope you'll find it in yourselves to go and check out my other stories.**

 **Love yall!**

 **-Akuma**


End file.
